Un endroit où puisse reposer mon coeur
by Kithia
Summary: Une guerre qui a tout détruit. Un voyage dans le temps à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie. Un passé différent pour un autre futur, une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle meute. Et cette fois, il avait bien l'intention de tous les protéger. Time travel - Univers parallèle - Loups garous
1. Chapter 0 Vers un nouveau départ

_Salut à tous_

 _Voici une nouvelle fic qui promet d'être une des plus longues que j'ai écrit, avec déjà plus de 50 chapitres au programme. Comme d'habitude, je vous assure avec certitude que cette fic sera finie donc vous pouvez vous lancer sans crainte dans la lecture ^^_

 _Je devrais publier toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours suivant mon boulot._

 _Pour les couples, pas de slash de prévu pour le moment, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire ^^_

 _Si vous aimez Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et les loups-garous, venez voir ^^_

 _Rating T_

 _oOo_

 _Résumé_ _: Une guerre qui a tout détruit. Un voyage dans le temps à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie. Un passé différent pour un autre futur, une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle meute. Et cette fois, il avait bien l'intention de tous les protéger._

 _oOo_

 _Time Travel - Univers Parallèle - Loups-Garous_

 **Prologue : Vers un nouveau départ**

Le jeune homme s'avançait seul alors que l'aube se levait à peine, ses pieds faisant crisser l'herbe humide de rosée. Ses yeux ne laissaient passer aucuns détails, des premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient l'horizon, aux feuilles des arbres qui bruissaient doucement. Tant de souvenirs persistaient en ces lieux, des bons, très anciens, et des beaucoup moins, plus récents.

Il s'approcha d'une tombe de marbre blanc, s'agenouillant un instant, rendant hommage à celui qui reposait ici pour l'éternité désormais. La tombe était d'une simplicité sublime, appelant à la méditation. Le monument qui l'entourait était gravé de dizaines de noms, peut-être de centaines, inscrits à même la pierre afin qu'ils ne s'éteignent jamais.

« Il est enfin temps que je me sépare de cette baguette. » Soupira le jeune homme brun. « Mais je crains qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose quand je m'en serais servi pour la dernière fois. »

Il se dirigea lentement vers son sac qu'il avait laissé de côté le temps de se recueillir, en sortant cinq fioles, et divers ingrédients. Il se replaça ensuite face au tombeau, dessinant avec soin un pentacle à même le sol. Il plaça ensuite chaque fiole à l'une des branches de l'étoile, puis se concentrant intensément, traça une à une à la craie les runes qui allaient permettre d'activer le sceau. Sa main était ferme alors qu'il reproduisait le même schéma en trois dimensions avec sa baguette, les runes argentée planant dans l'air, luisant doucement.

Puis, reprenant sa respiration, il entoura chaque fiole de cinq ingrédients, recréant un mini pentacle autour de chacune d'entre elle. Du sang de dragon, une queue de salamandre, une plume de phénix, un fragment de carapace de crabe de feu, un œuf de serpencendre autour de la première une plume de griffon, un cheveu de vélane, un crin de sombral, un crin d'abraxan et une plume de vivet doré autour de la deuxième une corne de strangulot, une épine de sharak, une écaille de sirène, du sang du calamar géant, un crin d' _aughisky_ autour de la troisième des poils de loup garou, un croc de basilik, un crin de centaure, un croc de cerbère, un crin de licorne autour de la quatrième. Il ne restait que la cinquième fiole, autour de laquelle il créa cinq petites sphères de magie chacune d'une couleur différente, rouge, bleue, jaune, verte, grise.

Enfin, les mains légèrement tremblantes cette fois, il se plaça au centre de la figure magique hautement complexe qu'il venait de réaliser. Il lui avait fallu trois longues années pour rassembler tous les ingrédients. Certains avaient été extrêmement simple à obtenir, pour d'autres, il avait du faire quasiment le tour du monde. Mais il avait enfin réussi.

Levant sa baguette de sureau, il tapota tour à tour chacune des fioles, enflammant le contenu de la première, formant une tornade dans la seconde, la troisième se remplit d'eau, la quatrième de terre, et enfin la dernière de magie pure. Il s'assit alors et tenant sa baguette d'une main redevenue ferme, entama une longue litanie latine.

Les mots sortirent fluides, s'enchainant comme une poésie, comme un chant dont la magie faisait vibrer l'air. Les runes s'illuminèrent et commencèrent à prendre vie. Au fur et à mesure de l'enchainement, la voix d'abord claire et calme se transforma en un grondement vibrant de puissance alors que les runes lumineuses flottant dans les airs tournoyaient de plus en plus rapidement. Et alors que le dernier mot franchissait ses lèvres, tout s'arrêta, comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours.

« En ce temps et en ce lieu, j'invoque la magie ancestrale.

Par mon sang et ma magie, par les cinq éléments, par les morts enfin en paix, par les vivants et la douleur des survivants, que s'ouvrent le temps et l'espace, que le voyage se mette en place.

Pour une autre vie, une nouvelle chance, un autre avenir, un passé différent.

Puissent les forces supérieures m'envoyer là où mon cœur et mon âme pourront résider, car ici plus rien de me retient. » Acheva le jeune homme d'une voix claire, la douleur perçant dans sa dernière phrase, qui s'apparentait plus à une supplique. La supplique de quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu, et à qui pourtant il restait une ombre d'espoir.

La baguette de sureau tomba en poussière alors que la réalité semblait perdre de sa substance, les couleurs s'effacer. L'environnement n'avait plus de texture, plus d'odeur, comme un rêve brumeux.

Et soudain ce fut l'inverse, une explosion de couleurs, d'odeurs, de sensations avant que la réalité ne refasse brutalement surface.

 _oOo_

 _Alors? Premières impressions? Ca vous intrigue ?_


	2. Chapter 1 Un autre temps

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ce début très court vous ait plu ^^_

 _Bonne lecture pour la suite !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 1 : Un autre temps**

Il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre que ça avait marché. Son environnement était différent, ne serait-ce que par l'absence de la tombe de marbre blanc qui lui faisait face à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Un autre coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était toujours dans le parc de Poudlard, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'éclipser rapidement s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

Sans une hésitation, il prit le chemin de la forêt interdite, pénétrant sans crainte sous la voute sombre des arbres. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur en ces lieux, il s'y sentait plus chez lui que n'importe où ailleurs, entouré par les bruits de la forêt et ses habitants.

Il marcha une bonne heure, profitant du presque silence des lieux, avant de bifurquer pour sortir du couvert des arbres. La nuit tombait alors que la campagne écossaise s'étendait devant lui. Jetant un bref regard à la lune, à peine un croissant débutant son cycle, il se transforma et bondit dans la plaine, dérouillant ses muscles, la traversant comme une flèche sous les étoiles.

Après près de deux heures de course, grisé par le vent qui lui fouettait la face, il aperçut enfin les lumières d'habitations humaines. Une ville, ou au moins un village lui faisait face. Se glissant dans les ombres, il reprit lentement forme humaine à l'abri d'une ruelle, étirant ses muscles précautionneusement.

Finalement, il sortit sa baguette, celle qui l'avait accompagné toute son enfance puis son entré dans l'âge adulte, la levant brusquement en un appel caractéristique. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, le magicobus apparut en face de lui, et en passant la porte, il put voir que c'était déjà Ernie qui le conduisait. Il cacha habilement sa surprise devant le fait que le vieillard qu'il avait connu avait encore ses cheveux bruns, même si ses lunettes semblaient toujours aussi épaisses. Aucune trace de Stan, qui devait être trop jeune, ou ne pas être encore né d'ailleurs. A la place se tenait un asiatique d'une vingtaine d'années ses cheveux en épis et teints en bleu inutile de dire qu'il détonnait au milieu des couchettes.

« Quelle destination ? »

« Londres, chemin de traverse. » Répondit-il laconiquement.

« Ca fera 20 mornilles. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant, vous vous appelez ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué. « Le conducteur c'est Ernie, et moi Akuno. »

Le bus était entièrement vide et il avait l'air plus qu'heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un et pouvoir parler à une autre personne que le conducteur.

Le nouvel arrivant le regarda dans les yeux, faisant courir un frisson le long du dos du jeune contrôleur, qui se demandait si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça d'avoir absolument voulu un client.

« Je viens d'arriver dans la région. » Se contenta de répondre le passager avant d'aller s'allonger sur un des lits en laiton, coupant cours à la conversation.

Inutile d'en dire trop avant de savoir exactement à quelle époque il se situait et quel était le contexte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, un Ernie plus jeune, un magicobus vide, il craignait d'avoir une idée sur la date approximative à laquelle il se trouvait.

Plus résigné qu'autre chose, il essaya de se relaxer, même si c'était mission impossible avec deux inconnus si près de lui. Il réussit quand même à dormir d'un œil avant que le bus ne se stoppe brutalement.

« Chemin de traverse, Londres ! »

Il était encore très tôt même si le soleil s'était levé. Il sauta souplement sur le trottoir et n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière que le véhicule était déjà reparti.

Après à peine un instant d'hésitation, il pénétra au Chaudron Baveur, barrière entre le monde magique et moldu. Comme il s'y attendait presque, un Tom plus jeune l'accueillit, son grand sourire légèrement voilée par l'étincelle de méfiance dans ses yeux.

« Bienvenu dans mon établissement, monsieur ? »

« Ethan Wolff. Je souhaiterais une chambre pour quelques jours. »

« Loisirs ou affaires ? » Demanda le barman tout en feuilletant le registre.

« Affaires. »

« Pas très bavard hein ? Je peux vous proposer la chambre numéro 11. » Si Tom avait observé son client à ce moment, il aurait pu discerner de la nostalgie dans le regard vert, mais le masque que le voyageur arborait reprit bien vite sa place. Il n'était pas temps de baisser ses défenses.

« Va pour la chambre 11. »

Tom le précéda alors dans l'escalier, lui montrant le chemin et lui confiant sa clef.

Le brun agrandit d'un coup de baguette le sac miniaturisé qu'il portait à la ceinture avant de s'assoir lourdement sur le lit, observant sa chambre. Le lit était aussi confortable que dans ses souvenirs et les meubles impeccablement cirés.

Se levant enfin, il se posta devant le grand miroir placé dans un coin, détaillant son reflet qui lui, était bien différent de son souvenir de l'époque. Il faut dire que bon nombre d'années s'étaient écoulées, et que beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

Devant la glace se tenait un jeune homme de taille moyenne voire même petite, harmonieusement musclé, des cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, descendant un peu en dessous de ses épaules, et des yeux verts pouvant transpercer n'importe qui. Il était vêtu simplement, pantalon noir, chemise verte, bottes en peau de dragon. Une aura de puissance l'entourait, et il respirait naturellement la force et le danger s'il n'y faisait pas attention. Un anneau de platine se trouvait à son oreille droite, lui donnant un petit air rebelle. Une chaîne lâche du même métal se trouvait autour de son cou, un anneau passé au travers.

Il passa une main dans sa crinière noire en soupirant, il était bien loin le gamin qui avait passé deux semaines dans cette chambre avant sa troisième année. Il se détourna alors de son reflet pour faire un peu de tri dans ses affaires, en sortant une bourse sans fond et un bout de parchemin vierge.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Murmura-t-il.

Devant lui se déroula alors le plan de Poudlard, ses salles, ses couloirs, ses habitants. Allant directement voir au bureau du directeur, il fut soulagé d'y voir Dumbledore faire les cent pas. Par contre, le reste du château était désespérément vide, seuls quelques points qui devaient être des professeurs s'y déplaçaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache exactement la date à laquelle il se trouvait.

Il fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bain histoire d'être présentable, changea sa chemise verte pour une bordeaux, se munit d'une cape sombre, accrocha la bourse sans fond à sa ceinture et sortit de sa chambre, non sans avoir lancé un puissant sort sur ses affaires restées sur place.

Arrivé sur le chemin de traverse, il regarda attentivement les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Ces derniers se déplaçaient majoritairement par petits groupes, seuls quelques rares personnes seules et pressées pouvaient être vues, et l'ambiance avait l'air plutôt calme malgré un certain climat de méfiance.

Il se dirigea directement vers un petit kiosque, lançant négligemment une mornille au vendeur alors qu'il se saisissait de la gazette du jour. Il garda soigneusement son masque en place alors qu'il lisait la date qui figurait sur l'en-tête : 21 juillet 1985.

Là, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, à cette époque, le monde sorcier était sensé 'sauvé' depuis 2 ans. Cette atmosphère méfiante n'avait pas lieu d'être, sauf si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu et que Voldemort était toujours présent. Il feuilleta donc avidement le journal, à la recherche d'indices pouvant l'éclairer sur la situation.

 _Un potentiel mangemort arrêté s'échappe juste avant sa garde à vue. Le commandant Maugrey et l'adjoint Potter sont furieux._

Potter. Même sa grande maitrise de soi ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler à cet instant. Il y avait donc au moins un Potter en vie à cet époque, James Potter était aurore, était-il adjoint ? Qui d'autre encore était en vie ?

Mais il ne trouva pas d'autres informations à ce sujet.

Bon, au moins il avait du temps avant la rentrée scolaire, peut-être pourrait-il entrer à Poudlard comme professeur. Ce serait un bon moyen de se tenir près de l'ordre du phénix et d'en apprendre d'avantage.

Première étape Gringott, tout sorcier qui se respecte se doit d'avoir un compte. Là encore, ce n'était pas la foule, il put accéder quasiment immédiatement au comptoir.

« Je souhaiterais ouvrir un compte chez vous messire gobelin. » Entama-t-il.

Le gobelin en question le regarda de ses yeux perçants, semblant au bout d'une trentaine de secondes trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Mais bien sur messire sorcier. » Répondit-il en insistant légèrement sur le dernier terme. « Je vous pris de me suivre. » Sa voix grinçante fit crisser les dents d'Ethan, mais il suivit docilement la créature gardienne de la banque.

Le bureau dans lequel ils arrivèrent était dans des tons sombres, avec des meubles d'ébène. L'atmosphère était parfaitement adaptée à l'image que les sorciers avaient des gobelins, et pouvait en déstabiliser plus d'un. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Ethan, qui se prit même à sourire devant la décoration lugubre.

Il savait que les gobelins adoraient l'or par-dessus tout, et que s'ils suivaient réellement leurs gouts pour la décoration, le bureau n'aurait pas été de bois mais d'or massif, les murs n'auraient pas été vert sombre mais au moins veinés d'argent, et des armes magiques auraient recouvert tous les murs. Mais il aurait été de mauvais ton d'étaler tant de richesse devant des sorciers, alors à la place, ils faisaient tout pour les rendre mal à l'aise d'une autre façon.

Comme si le gobelin avait compris ses pensées, un sourire qui aurait paru cruel à n'importe qui étira ses lèvres. « Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous messire sorcier ? » Encore cette légère intonation sur le dernier terme.

Pour le coup, cela commença à agacer notre visiteur.

« Inutile de vous montrer désagréable messire gobelin. » Claqua la voix déjà plus sèche. « Comme je vous l'ai dit j'aimerais ouvrir un compte, au nom d'Ethan Wolff, avec une somme de départ de 10 000 gallions. Pas de sécurité particulière. »

Cette fois le sourire du gobelin était bien réel, bien que toujours parfaitement flippant. C'était une jolie somme de départ, et les gobelins aiment l'or par-dessus tout.

« Bien, bien, bien, veuillez remplir ce formulaire. Inscrivez votre nom ici, et là, et une petite goutte de sang pour sceller notre accord. » Une fois la paperasse complétée, la créature récupéra avidement les feuilles et surtout la bourse, rangeant le tout soigneusement avant de reprendre.

« Votre coffre sera le 203, prenez bien soin de votre clef. »

Le gobelin lui tendit une petite clef de cuivre finement ciselée, avant de le reconduire vers la sortie. Le remerciant avec un sourire carnassier de sa visite. Ethan pris à ce moment un grand plaisir à répondre à ce sourire par un autre, à peine moins dangereux. Il n'était certes pas bon de se mettre les gobelins à dos, mais une petite leçon de savoir vivre ne faisait pas de mal, lui aussi était dangereux.

Il fut tout de même content de retourner à l'air libre, l'atmosphère étouffante de la banque sorcière n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Bon, deuxième chose sur la liste, trouver un oiseau pour envoyer et recevoir du courrier.

Il passa devant le Royaume du Hiboux, et s'arrêta un instant devant une jolie chouette Harfang, mais repris vite son chemin. Inutile de ressasser le passé comme ça. Sa chouette était morte, et il ne la remplacerait pas par son sosie.

Il continua donc vers la Ménagerie Magique, espérant trouver un animal un peu moins commun, mais pas trop extraordinaire non plus. Il déambula un moment dans les rayons, s'écartant des chats qui crachaient sur son passage, observant un instant les reptiles siffler en continu, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite volière. Un minuscule faucon à la tête gris bleuté se trouvait à l'intérieur, le regardant d'un air curieux.

Et bien voilà, il avait trouvé. Les rapaces diurnes étaient beaucoup plus utilisés aux Etats Unis qu'en Angleterre où les chouettes et hiboux prévalaient. Cela pourrait appuyer efficacement sa couverture. Il avait pas mal voyagé en Amérique, et n'aurait pas trop de mal à faire croire qu'il en venait, le petit faucon crécerelle étayera ses dires.

« Désormais tu t'appelleras Chayton. C'est indien, ça t'ira bien. » Un huissement satisfait lui répondit, et c'est avec un petit faucon sur l'épaule qu'il continua sa route, redécouvrant le chemin de traverse de cette époque.

La matinée touchant à sa fin, il s'arrêta dans un café afin de prendre un repas simple mais consistant avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il était temps de réfléchir un peu plus à sa couverture. Il était donc un sorcier, Ethan Wolff, ayant beaucoup voyagé et ayant fait sa scolarité à domicile à cause des nombreux déplacements de ses tuteurs. Il venait actuellement des Etats Unis, et souhaitait se poser en Angleterre, pays d'origine de sa famille, pendant un moment. Bien sur, il lui fallait un travail, et quoi de mieux que de demander à l'illustre professeur Dumbledore s'il n'avait pas une place dans son établissement.

Il sortit donc encre et parchemin, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume tout en cherchant l'inspiration.

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Actuellement de retour des Etats-Unis pour retrouver le pays d'origine de ma famille, je suis donc à la recherche d'un emploi._

 _J'apprécie le contact avec les enfants et l'enseignement. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai pensé à vous. Auriez-vous une place d'enseignant de libre pour la rentrée prochaine ?_

 _A ce sujet, j'ai une nette préférence pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ayant toujours eu une facilité dans ce domaine. Mais de par mes voyages, j'ai également acquis de nombreuses connaissances concernant les créatures magiques, et les soins à leur apporter. Cette dernière matière me conviendrait donc parfaitement._

 _En espérant recevoir de vos nouvelles rapidement._

 _Cordialement._

 _Ethan Wolff_

Il relut attentivement sa lettre. Bon, ça devrait aller.

« Allez Chayton, voila ta première mission. » Le faucon bondit immédiatement sur la table à côté de l'encrier.

« J'aimerais que tu portes cette lettre à Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard, et que tu me ramènes ensuite sa réponse. » Le petit oiseau se saisit habilement du parchemin dans ses serres avant de s'envoler sans hésitation.

Et une bonne chose de faite. Il ne restait qu'à attendre la réponse. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à se prélasse sur son lit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé sans rien faire pendant aussi longtemps.

Il avait passé les trois dernières années à parcourir le monde à la recherche d'ingrédients et de créatures rares, parfois devant les combattre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, parfois devant négocier habilement. Avant ça, il avait du trouver les références nécessaires à son projet, et ça avait été des jours et des nuit perdu dans des bouquins plus épais que des dictionnaires, et parfois si anciens qu'il ne fallait surtout pas tourner trop vite les pages sous peine de ne plus avoir que de la poussière entre les doigts. Tout ça dans une solitude bien souvent pesante.

Car après tout, c'était ça qui l'avait poussé à entreprendre ce projet fou. La solitude. La perte de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de rester ainsi, seul l'espoir qu'avait fait naitre un livre de sa meilleure amie l'avait fait tenir. Et tout son temps avait été consacré à rendre cet espoir réel.

Maintenant que la première étape était passée, il ne savait en réalité plus trop quoi faire. Le sortilège complexe et ancien l'avait envoyé dans un autre espace et un autre temps, là ou il avait une chance de se construire un futur et de vivre, de trouver une famille.

Il se sentait déjà plus léger depuis qu'il était arrivé, peut être grâce à la présence dans ce monde de personnes de sa famille vivantes. Son sang et sa magie le sentait, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment liés, alors que seul le vide l'entourait là d'où il venait. Peut-être pourrait-il les rencontrer ?

Un autre soupir. Qu'est ce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Il finit par rouler sur le côté, attrapant son sac et défaisant les protections d'un geste de la main. Il en sortit un album photo qui avait bien vécu, tournant rapidement les première pages jusqu'à être presque arrivé au bout. Son regard si fit tendre, puis triste, alors que son doigt parcourait le visage d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse éclatante et aux yeux marrons rieurs. Sa compagne, son âme sœur, qui n'avait pas pu vivre assez longtemps pour donner naissance à leur enfant.

Il referma brutalement l'album, les pensées douloureuses envahissant son esprit. C'était fini, cela faisait quatre ans maintenant, elle était partie et ne reviendrait plus.

Respirant lentement, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même, et son regard se reposa sur le livre de souvenirs. Il s'en ressaisit d'une main légèrement tremblante, tournant cette fois les premières pages. Les souvenirs en étaient bien moins douloureux, heureux même pour la plupart.

Le temps passe et allège la peine, mais elle reste tout de même bien là, cachée dans les replis de son esprit, prête à ressurgir à la moindre faiblesse. Il faudra encore bien du temps à passer avant qu'il ne puisse regarder les photos de son aimée en ne se souvenant que des bons moments, sans que les images de sa mort ne le frappe avec violence.

Finalement épuisé par ce voyage dans ses souvenirs tourmentés, il trouva enfin le sommeil, même s'il n'était pas aussi reposant qu'il aurait pu être dans de meilleures circonstances.

oOo

 _Bon, je pense que l'identité du perso principal n'est plus un mystère malgré le changement de nom ^^ Alors, comment va se passer cet entretien ? Prof de DCFM, de SCM ou tout autre chose ?_

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 2 Entretien à Poudlard

_Coucou à tous, certains ont bien deviné pour le poste comme ils le verront dans quelques lignes ^^_

 _En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 2 : Entretien à Poudlard**

C'est le soleil inondant sa chambre qui le réveilla, il n'avait pas fermé ses volets la veille. Et à peine fut-il debout qu'il remarqua Chayton, lissant paresseusement ses plumes sur le bord de la fenêtre, un parchemin reposant à côté de lui.

Ethan s'en saisit avidement, la réponse allait conditionner ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

 _Cher Monsieur Wolff_

 _Ce serait avec grand plaisir que je souhaiterais vous rencontrer afin de discuter d'un poste à pourvoir. Il se trouve que j'ai effectivement besoin d'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour la rentrée prochaine._

 _Merci de me fournir vos disponibilités pour un entretien à Poudlard dans le courant de la semaine._

 _Cordialement_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Et bien, il aurait certes préféré le poste de DCFM, mais les soins aux créatures magiques lui allaient très bien aussi. Le mordillement impatient de Chayton le fit revenir à lui.

« Oh pardon, tient mon beau. » Le félicita-t-il en lui fournissant une friandise pour rapace.

On était mardi d'après la gazette, Ethan demanda donc un rendez-vous pour le jeudi en fin de matinée. Il pourrait essayer de se renseigner un peu plus sur la situation politique actuelle en attendant.

L'après midi et le lendemain passèrent donc lentement, Ethan alternant son temps entre Fleury et Bott et les marchands ambulants avides des derniers potins. Il apprit ainsi notamment que ces derniers temps, plusieurs adjoints et sous-fifres du ministère avaient trouvé la mort, aussi bien dans des attentats clairement définis, que dans des incidents louches. Voldemort semblait en plein invasion politique en commençant par le bas de des échelons. Quoi de mieux pour mettre des battons dans les roues des supérieurs, puis les faire passer pour incompétents ou faire retomber la faute sur eux.

Il n'était que le début d'après midi alors qu'il discutait du dernier potin en date avec un vendeur d'amulettes. Une secrétaire du département des créatures magiques aurait dit à sa meilleure amie de la justice magique que son oncle avait entendu une discussion des plus intéressante. Malheureusement pour le vendeur, dès que le mot Ronflax fut prononcé, le brun se désintéressa totalement de la discussion, louchant sur les amulettes bidon dans l'attente du meilleur moment pour s'éclipser sans trop vexer son interlocuteur. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille voir cet homme en particulier alors qu'il avait remarqué à dix mètres que ses objets étaient bidon, il aurait pu se douter que ses informations le seraient tout autant...

Quand soudain un pop sonore retentit à quelques mètres de lui le faisant se retourner brutalement par réflexe. Trois autres bruits suivirent. Un mangemort se trouvait en face de lui, un autre à l'intersection près de l'allée des embrumes, un en haut de la rue et un plus en aval.

Cette configuration et le peu d'ennemis présent ne faisaient pas penser à une attaque du chemin en lui-même, d'autant plus qu'il était plutôt désert, mis à part lui-même et les marchands ambulants… et un homme en costume qui s'était immédiatement plaqué contre le mur.

L'éclat dans ses yeux le désignait immédiatement comme proie, et la peur qui se dégageait de lui était étouffante pour quiconque savait la reconnaitre. C'était lui le but de cette visite, et mangemort n°1 le confirma en s'avançant rapidement vers lui sa baguette se tintant du vert caractéristique du sort de la mort.

Alors que mangemort n°2 se tenait tranquille à l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes, se contentant de surveiller, mangemorts n°3 et 4 s'étaient mis à lancer des sorts explosifs sur les quelques colporteurs se trouvant à portée, créant un état de panique permettant à mangemort n°1 de prendre tout son temps pour réussir sa mission correctement.

Ethan analysa tout ça en quelques secondes, prenant en même temps la décision que non il était hors de question que cet homme meurt aussi facilement sous ses yeux. Sortant sa baguette rapidement il avait déjà lancé un expeliarmus à mangemort n°1 et jeté une amulette en fonte à la tête de son copain le plus près de lui, qui aurait d'ailleurs un bel œil au beurre noir, si ce n'était un trauma crânien. Cette petite diversion lui avait permis de rejoindre la cible des serviteurs du Lord Noir, la faisant se coucher à terre et se mettant devant elle pour la protéger.

Les mangemorts le regardèrent un instant, éberlués, avant de se lui lancer un regard mauvais pour ceux qui en étaient encore capables. L'un se tenait effectivement l'œil qui commençait déjà à enfler, et un autre s'était soigneusement éloigné, cherchant du regard sa baguette qui s'était envolé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mais à ce moment, cinq pop se firent à nouveau entendre, laissant apercevoir les capes de l'uniforme des aurores. Les mangemorts ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et transplanèrent immédiatement en jurant. Le succès de leur mission tenait en une action rapide qui ne laissait pas le temps de réagir, et leur chance était passée, même si cela signifiait encourir la colère de leur maitre.

« Sécurisez les lieux ! » Lança un Maugrey plus jeune, mais portant déjà jambe de bois et œil magique.

Puis il s'arrêta en face du brun qui aidait le malheureux homme en costume à se relever. « Z'êtes qui vous ? »

« . m'a sauvé la vie. » Balbutia la presque victime, peinant à tenir sur ses jambes tant elles tremblaient encore.

« Ethan Wolff. J'étais en train de discuter avec un vendeur quand ses sorciers sont apparus à côté de moi avec clairement l'intention de l'avada kedavriser. » Répondit succinctement le nouveau venu.

« Et vous vous êtes interposé comme ça ? » Maugréa l'aurore.

« Reflexe. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Le borgne lui jeta un regard circonspect, semblant se demander s'il devait l'admirer un peu ou le classer immédiatement dans la catégorie des fous suicidaires, puis se tourna vers l'autre homme qui commençait enfin à reprendre contenance.

« Et vous Nikolaï ! Combien de fois je vous ai répété de modifier vos habitudes, et de ne pas continuer jour après jour à suivre le même chemin à la même heure pour aller toujours aux mêmes endroits ! Vous pouvez remercier l'étranger, sans lui vous seriez déjà allé rejoindre vos collègues six pieds sous terre ! » Vociféra-t-il. En tout cas le Maugrey de cette époque n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Monsieur, les vendeurs n'ont pas vu grand-chose. Dès que les mangemorts sont arrivés ils ont commencé à faire sauter des choses pour créer la panique. » L'informa l'un de ses hommes.

« Ils étaient quatre, un pour la sale besogne, et trois pour le couvrir et faire diversion autour. » Les informa alors Ethan.

L'aurore borgne le regarda d'un nouvel œil, essayant de juger cet inconnu qui s'était battu sans réfléchir contre des mangemorts qui de toute évidence ne lui en voulaient pas à lui.

« Et vous avez réagit tout de suite ? »

« Ils n'ont pas eu de chance d'apparaitre à quelques mètres de moi. » Répondit le brun en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

« Wolff hein ? » Se contenta de constater l'aurore, se gardant de commenter que n'importe qui d'autre mis à part ses hommes se serait enfui à toute jambe de se retrouver si près d'un mangemort.

« Allez, on rentre tout le monde, ya plus rien à voir ! » Lança-t-il abruptement, se saisissant du dénommé Nikolaï et transplanant immédiatement, bientôt suivi par les quatre autres.

Ethan se retrouva seul, au milieu du chemin de traverse dont les vendeurs reprenaient peu à peu possession, récupérant ce qu'ils pouvaient et pour la plupart rassemblant leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, et de toute manière, ils n'auraient pas d'autres clients de la journée.

Le brun s'éclipsa également rapidement, ne souhaitant pas avoir à s'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre pour sa conduite. Ok il ne pouvait pas rester immobile à regarder quelqu'un se faire tuer sous ses yeux, mais hors de question de se faire féliciter par une foule pour ça. Il était donc déjà presque arrivé au chaudron baveur quand les vendeurs des boutiques et les quelques clients qui y étaient sortirent dans la rue pour commenter les derniers événements.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter un livre le matin même, ce qui lui permit de passer le reste de l'après midi enfermé dans sa chambre sans disjoncter. Il n'était descendu que pour prendre une collation dans l'après midi puis son diner au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge.

Il se réveilla à nouveau avec l'aube le lendemain matin, appréciant de sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage. N'ayant pas spécialement envie de paresser au lit, il descendit donc prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait pris soin de vêtir une chemise à manches courtes qui laissait voir sans problème ses avant-bras. Ainsi, il n'y aurait aucun doute sur la présence d'un certain tatouage ou non.

« Et bien dites donc jeune homme, vous avez un sacré appétit. » Lui lança Tom, en débarrassant la table voisine où une petite grand-mère venait de finir son thé.

Il avait en effet ingurgité trois pains au chocolat, deux croissants, une demi-baguette recouverte de confiture, quatre œufs au bacon et deux bols de chocolat chaud.

« J'ai une matinée qui va peut-être être longue. » Répondit-il à l'aubergiste curieux. « Entretien d'embauche. »

« Et bien ça ne vous coupe pas l'appétit, tant mieux. En tout cas bonne chance. » L'encouragea-t-il avant d'aller s'occuper de nouveaux clients, deux sorciers apparemment en petit déjeuner d'affaire.

Inutile de lui préciser qu'un estomac vide pouvait le rendre hargneux et qu'il préférait éviter en face de Dumbledore.

C'est donc à onze heures et demie qu'il transplana devant les hautes grilles de l'école de sorcellerie pour y être accueilli par Rusard. En tout cas, si la jeunesse réussissait à beaucoup, ce n'était pas le cas du concierge. Les nombreuses rides en moins ne parvenaient pas à lui enlever son air acariâtre, et si ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore gris, ils n'en étaient pas moins gras et filasses.

Ethan du se retenir de grogner à l'accueil hautement chaleureux digne d'une porte de prison. On pourrait croire que Dumbledore cherchait à dégouter quiconque de postuler pour Poudlard avec un tel gardien. Il aurait largement préféré être accueilli par Hagrid.

Il suivit donc le cracmol jusqu'à la statue gardienne du bureau du directeur, observant avec attention les lieux à la recherche de différences. Mais il faut croire que Poudlard est immuable, ou en tout cas ce chemin là.

Le concierge baragouina le mot de passe, et sans son ouïe particulièrement fine, Ethan devait bien admettre qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard Mr Wolff. » L'accueillit Dumbledore avec ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Lui par contre n'avait quasiment pas changé, seuls quelques cheveux auburn se trouvaient encore dans sa tignasse argentée, et il devait aussi avoir un peu moins de ride. Mais son air de grand père était toujours le même, et il inspirait naturellement confiance.

« Bonjour à vous, et merci d'avoir accepté cet entretien aussi vite. »

« Votre oiseau semblait impatient de pouvoir porter sa réponse. » Sourit le directeur.

« Chayton ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de patience. » Admit Ethan.

« C'est un messager plutôt étrange par ici. » Constata Dumbledore.

« Il l'est beaucoup moins en Amérique. J'ai pas mal voyagé et ces derniers temps j'étais aux Etats-Unis. Je suis plus attaché aux rapaces diurnes qu'aux chouettes et aux hiboux. » Lui expliqua le brun.

C'était presque un mensonge, mais c'est vrai que depuis la mort de sa chouette, il n'avait plus voulu en avoir une. Alors que lorsqu'il avait croisé le petit faucon, il s'était senti prêt à reprendre un animal à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à venir vous installer en Angleterre ? »

« Et bien, mes tuteurs m'ont toujours dit que mes parents étaient anglais, je ne les ai jamais connu, ils sont décédés peu après ma naissance. Je suppose qu'ayant atteint un certain âge, j'ai eu envie de découvrir un peu là d'où ils venaient. »

« Quel âge avez-vous exactement ? » Continua le directeur de Poudlard.

« 23 ans. »

« Que savez-vous exactement de la situation politique de notre pays. »

« A vrai dire pas grand-chose, même si je me suis renseigné ces derniers jours. » Répondit honnêtement Ethan.

Puis devant l'air interrogateur du directeur il continua. « Je sais qu'un dénommé Voldemort semble vouloir prendre le contrôle politique et que ses larbins s'appellent des mangemorts. Plusieurs bas échelons du ministère ont disparus mystérieusement ou sont clairement morts assassinés. La gazette d'avant-hier parlait d'un mangemort échappé avant sa garde à vue, ce qui sous entend une infiltration des aurores ou du ministère, ou une incompétence... Euh, et la tentative d'assassinat d'hier sur le chemin de traverse montre que ces dénommés mangemorts ont une bonne organisation même si le courage n'est pas leur fort. » Acheva-t-il.

« La tentative d'hier ? Je vois, c'est à vous que nous devons la survie de Tim Nikolaï. Je pense que je peux vous remercier, la mort de l'adjoint de la ministre de la justice aurait créé des problèmes. »

« Je ne voudrais pas paraitre impoli, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler politique il me semble. » Reprit Ethan pour relancer la conversation sur le poste de professeur. Il n'avait pas été dupe de cet interrogatoire, Dumbledore l'évaluait, et avait discrètement tenté de survoler ses pensées.

Bien qu'il ait du se contenir pour ne pas faire ravaler sa légilimencie au sorcier, il avait quand même laissé filtrer quelques souvenirs de ses derniers jours pour appuyer ses dires. Il voulait entrer à Poudlard qui était tout de même ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour lui. Et pour cela, il fallait que Dumbledore lui fasse assez confiance pour l'embaucher.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Comme je vous l'ai signalé dans ma réponse, j'aurais besoin d'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, le précédent est malheureusement décédé il y a quelques mois, de la main des mangemorts. D'où mes questions sur votre connaissance de la situation. »

« En effet, la gazette ne laisse pas vraiment entendre la gravité des faits. Si même des professeurs sont attaqués… »

« Si vous souhaitez une petite vie tranquille, l'Angleterre ne semble pas le lieu idéal en ce moment. » Soupira le directeur, ses yeux épiant avec attention la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Ma vie n'a jamais été ce qu'on peut appeler tranquille. » Se contenta de répondre le brun, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir à l'aventure pour le moment, et de ce que j'ai vu hier, ces mangemorts ne me font pas peur. Vous auriez peur d'un imbécile qui se laisse à moitié assommer par une amulette en fonte vous ? »

« Dit comme ça non en effet, même si je pense que vous avez eu de la chance. Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont interposés et qui sont morts, ce qui explique en grande partie le fait que vous ayez été le seul à intervenir. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Quels sont vos qualifications pour le poste de soins aux créatures magiques ? » Revint Dumbledore au sujet de l'entretien.

« Et bien, je voyage depuis que je suis petit, donc j'ai rencontré pas mal de créatures magiques, aussi bien en Europe, qu'en Asie un petit peu, et en Amérique. J'ai fait un stage après de dragonniers en Hongrie. » Il laissa filtrer des images de la réserve où travaillait Charlie Weasley. « Un ami de mes tuteurs a eu un cerbère et un hippogriffe. Et j'ai un contact assez facile avec les créatures. » Continua-t-il. « Euh, mis à par les chats. » Rajouta-t-il tout de même, faisant sourire le directeur.

« Bien, je pense que ça suffit pour vous mettre à l'essai. La rentrée est le 2 septembre, je vous demanderais juste de venir emménager à Poudlard 15 jours avant afin de faire connaissance avec tout le corps enseignant, ce qui vous laisse donc environ un mois pour vous organiser. Un appartement de fonction vous sera attribué. » Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

« A vrai dire, serait-il possible de venir plus tôt ? » Demanda le jeune homme, avec un air gêné. « Je loge actuellement au chaudron baveur, pas que je ne me plaise pas là bas mais… »

« Je comprend. Vous pouvez emménager dès la semaine prochaine si vous le souhaitez. » Lui accorda le vieux sorcier avec un air indulgent.

Ils se serrèrent donc la main pour conclure leur accord, Dumbledore le raccompagnant même jusqu'aux grilles, babillant sur Poudlard, ses portraits, son parc, tout du long.

C'est avec soulagement qu'Ethan retrouva le calme de sa chambre. Il appréciait réellement le professeur Dumbledore, mais :

1- Ses tentatives d'intrusion l'avaient prodigieusement agacé même s'il en comprenait la raison.

2- Ce Dumbledore n'était pas encore celui qu'il avait connu, et qu'il considérait comme de sa famille.

3-Son babillage façon grand père sénile alors qu'il le raccompagnait lui avait donné mal au crâne. Il n'y était plus du tout habitué.

.

Dumbledore quant à lui, avait regardé son nouveau professeur transplaner d'un air distrait. Ce dernier avait l'air jeune, mais compétent. Ce qui l'embêtait un peu plus, c'était justement la sensation de se retrouver devant quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'en avait l'air, cette impression de puissance et de confiance qui s'en dégageait.

Il avait nettement senti les barrières d'occlumens de son visiteur, mais n'avait pourtant pas eu de mal à accéder aux pensées superficielles qui accompagnait son récit, et qui le corrélait très bien. Il n'avait pas non plus relevé de mensonges. Non ce nouveau professeur paraissait honnête, et par les temps qui courent ses qualités de combattant pourraient aussi s'avérer utiles.

Son professeur décédé était membre de l'ordre du phénix, peut-être pourrait-t-il intégrer celui là après l'avoir testé plus avant. Il devait être sur qu'il n'était pas un espion même si la marque était clairement absente de son bras.

Il soupira. Trop de pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit. Heureusement qu'il avait une pensine, il n'imaginait même pas à quoi ressemblerait son cerveau si ce n'était pas le cas… Enfin, bon, à peine un sujet était il traité qu'un autre nécessitait son attention, il retourna donc rapidement à son bureau, laissant son patronus informer sa directrice adjointe que l'entretien était terminé.


	4. Chapter 3 Quelques courses

_Salut à tous, merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 3 : Quelques courses particulières**

Ethan sortit du chaudron baveur, se retrouvant rapidement mêlé à la foule londonienne. Il était en effet sorti du côté moldu cette fois. Il avait quelques petites choses à régler avant de se retrouver à Poudlard sans accès au monde moldu pour une durée indéterminée.

Il rentra donc dans la première cabine téléphonique venue, cherchant ce qu'il désirait dans l'annuaire, une armurerie. Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures de marche et trois établissements avant de trouver son bonheur. Les trois premiers lieux vendaient en effet des armes de collection, révolvers et carabines de chasse, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Enfin, dans la dernière, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un glock 17 était tout à fait le genre d'arme qu'il voulait, facilement camouflable, et il avait de la chance que ce modèle soit sorti à cette époque.

Avec sa baguette et un peu de persuasion, il put s'en procurer deux, ainsi qu'un nombre acceptable de balles. Il pourrait multiplier ces dernières par magie au besoin, et il comptait bien remplacer une partie du contenu par de la poudre d'argent. Il avait en effet appris que l'arme la plus efficace contre les loups garous et les vampires n'était pas la magie, mais bien un bon vieux flingue. Et ne sachant pas où en était Voldemort de ce côté-là, mieux valait être prévoyant.

C'est donc porteur d'une nouvelle arme qu'il profita de sa virée londonienne pour parfaire sa garde robe d'époque, aussi bien côté moldu que sorcier.

Il découvrit d'ailleurs lors de ses pérégrination la présence d'une armurerie magique juste à côté de l'allée des embrumes, et ne résista pas à l'envie de voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il possédait déjà un couteau planquée dans sa botte droite, et une dague de lancer fixée en temps normal à son avant bras gauche. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas aimé particulièrement s'en séparer pour aller voir le directeur, mais lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un mangemort tatoué lui semblait tout de même plus important.

Ses deux lames n'étaient pas magiques, les rendant indétectables, ce qui pouvait être fort utile. Mais avoir une lame dotée de certains pouvoirs pourrait être pas mal. Il déambula donc un moment devant divers râtelier et présentoirs avant que le vendeur ne s'enquière de ce qu'il cherchait.

C'était un homme assez vieux, les cheveux poivre et sel coupés en brosse, des mains noueuses et un regard sombre.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez comme dague pouvant facilement se fixer à la cheville. » Entra directement Ethan dans le vif du sujet.

« Et bien, tout dépend de l'utilité que vous lui souhaitez je dirais. » Lui répondit le vendeur, en se dirigeant vers un présentoir où figuraient de nombreuses dagues, certaines assez simples, d'autres ornées de pierres précieuses.

« Mmm, montrez moi ce que vous avez dans le genre pouvoir élémentaire, ou lame traitée contre un type de créature magique. »

« Ici, vous avez les lames en argent, très efficaces contre les loups-garous. »

« Si vous arrivez à les atteindre avec une lame. » Ricana tout bas le brun.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda le vieil homme, le regard suspicieux même s'il n'avait pas compris la remarque.

« Rien rien continuez. »

« Celle-ci a le pouvoir de chauffer en présence d'ennemi. » Présenta-t-il une très jolie dague parée d'émeraude et à la lame blanche.

« Un peu trop voyante, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une lame pour reconnaître mes ennemis. »

« Mmm, celles-ci sont empoisonnées, aussi efficaces sur des humains que sur la plupart des créatures magiques. Celle là est une lame de froid. Et celle-ci une lame invulnérable. »

Le brun se rapprocha de la dernière dague, passant sa main au dessus de la lame légèrement bleutée pour en sentir la magie.

« Je peux tester ? » Demanda le brun, curieux du pouvoir de cette arme.

« Bien sur. » Lui répondit le vendeur affable. Il sortit alors une barre d'acier de derrière le meuble, comme si elle était là exprès pour ça.

Ethan frappa deux coup la barre sur le sol, testant sa solidité, puis la plaçant en biais, abattit la dague dessus. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre alors que la lame passait à travers la barre d'acier comme dans du beurre, la séparant en deux morceaux tranchés nets.

« Celle là me plait bien. »

« Ce sera 2000 gallions. »

Le brun regarda le vendeur de travers, une arme magique d'une telle puissance devrait valoir bien plus que ça. Il y avait donc un truc. Et si c'était le cas, alors elle valait bien moins. Il décida de s'amuser un peu.

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle en vaille plus de 500… » Tant qu'à faire, autant partir bas.

Le vendeur s'étrangla de surprise. Bon point, si la lame était vraiment foireuse, il aurait eu l'air dépité ou coupable. Peut-être était-il honnête dans son prix finalement, même si le brun était sur qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« 1500 ! « Réagit-il enfin.

« Mmm, allez 1200 et l'affaire est réglée. » Annonça Ethan un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Le vendeur le dévisagea, essayant d'estimer s'il avait vraiment une chance d'en obtenir plus. Finalement, il ne dut pas voir ce qu'il aurait espéré dans les yeux de son interlocuteur car il céda assez vite. Ce n'était presque pas drôle.

« Va pour 1200. » Accepta-t-il en grommelant.

Le brun le paya immédiatement, fixant la lame par la garde au niveau de sa cheville gauche. Il verrait jusqu'à quand durerait cette dague. Il avait de toute façon appris à compter avant tout sur lui-même, et pas sur ses armes. Ce n'étaient que des outils qui facilitaient la vie.

C'est donc satisfait de ses achats de la journée qu'il regagna sa chambre, rangeant soigneusement son deuxième glock dans son sac, le premier ayant sa place à sa taille.

Il s'observa un instant devant sa glace, vérifiant que ses armes étaient bien camouflées. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes pour ses lames s'il faisait attention à ses manches, mais le glock posait problème. Un œil attentif pourrait le repérer, et il ne pouvait pas toujours faire attention à l'ouverture de sa veste. … Quelques secondes de réflexions supplémentaires et il savait quoi faire. Il prit un solide déjeuner et reparti sur le chemin de traverse, direction le paradis des malles.

Il se retint d'éternuer en entrant dans la boutique sombre et poussiéreuse. Du sol au plafond s'étendaient des malles diverses et variée, en métal ou en bois, petites ou grande, classiques ou sans fond, et un panneau sur un mur montrait les différentes options de sortilèges pouvant être apposés dessus.

Sur tout un pan de mur étaient accrochées des bourses de cuir ou de velours, là aussi de taille et de magie variées.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais une bourse de dissimulation simple s'il vous plait. » S'annonça-t-il au vendeur, un homme élancé aux cheveux roux grisonnants.

Les bourses de dissimulation permettaient d'y déposer un ou deux objets dans le cas des simples, et prenait naturellement la couleur du vêtement en dessous d'elle. Elles n'étaient pas très pratiques pour déposer de l'argent étant donner qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être agrandies magiquement, cela interférant avec le sort qui les recouvrait. Mais c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Ethan.

Dumbledore remarquerait forcément la bourse, mais justement, ce n'étaient pas des objets faits pour être réellement invisibles, elles servaient surtout à avoir accès discrètement à un objet personnel. Cela ne le choquerait donc pas particulièrement. Et s'il devait mettre trois plombes à fouiller dans une bourse sans fond, son flingue ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Il se délesta donc à nouveau de 15 gallions avant d'achever pour de bon ses achats.

oOo

On était la veille de son départ pour Poudlard alors qu'il regardait distraitement dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La pleine lune se lèverait bientôt. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux lumières du côté moldu avant de transplaner dans la campagne londonienne, un endroit désert qu'il avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt. Il était temps de se dégourdir un peu les pattes avant de partir pour le château.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe humide avant de se délester de ses chaussures, puis du reste de ses vêtements, appréciant la fraicheur de la nuit. Il préférait nettement cette température à la chaleur de la journée.

S'accroupissant il observa attentivement les alentour afin de bien vérifier qu'il était seul, avant de laisser ses os s'allonger, ses articulations se reformer et son corps changer. En un peu plus de cinq minutes, Ethan Wolff avait disparu, laissant la place à son alter ego à quatre pattes.

Après quelques pas pour dérouiller ses membres et chasser la sensation désagréable du changement, il bondit en avant, dérapant sur l'herbe fraiche et dérangeant une famille de mulots qui était de sortie. Il s'enivrait des senteurs de la nuit, profitant de sa solitude et de la liberté qu'il avait en cet instant. Ses sens déjà aiguisés, étaient décuplés par sa transformation. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était des compagnons pour profiter de cette nuit avec lui. Mais qui sait, peut-être en retrouverait-il dans ce monde.

Il crapahuta donc toute la nuit, admirant l'astre lunaire à son apogée. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait sa douce lumière si différente de celle du soleil. Il couina en repensant à son oncle qui l'accompagnait dans un temps lointain maintenant. Ils n'admireraient plus la lune ensemble, et avec sa bienaimée non plus.

Un grognement monta dans sa gorge et il chassa ses idées sombres. Il était là pour se défouler et profiter de la nuit. Il lâcha donc la bride à ses instincts, festoyant d'un lapin qui n'avait pas été assez prudent, tout en prenant garde à rester dans le territoire qu'il avait déterminé comme sur sous forme humaine.

Ce coin de campagne était en effet désert sur plusieurs kilomètres, des champs de céréales se trouvaient au nord, un petit bois un peu plus au sud, et une voie rapide vers l'ouest. Même si aucune habitation ne se trouvait le long de celle-ci, il s'en tenait tout de même éloigné, inutile de risquer qu'un automobiliste ne le voit par hasard.

En attendant, il avait plusieurs kilomètres de plaine verdoyante pour gambader, et des lapins en quantité pour le distraire.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, la lune ayant depuis plusieurs minutes disparue pour laisser la place à son frère plus lumineux. L'animal revint au petit trot à son tas de vêtements, entamant le changement en sens inverse pour retrouver sa forme humaine.

Il resta de longues minutes à admirer le ciel qui rosissait, prenant des tons dégradés de violet sur l'horizon, en laissant la rosée apaiser sa peau hypersensible. Il fallait toujours un temps de réadaptation entre les deux formes.

Finalement, il se revêtit en soupirant. Cette nuit avait été vivifiante, mais il avait désormais besoin de rattraper en partie sa nuit de sommeil, même s'il pouvait sans problème tenir une nuit blanche.

Et demain, direction Poudlard.

 _oOo_

 _Au prochain chapitre : rencontre avec les professeurs de Poudlard ^^ dont certain n'étaient pas sensés être là ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 4 Rencontres à Poudlard

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée du retard, semaine chargée…_

 _En tout cas voilà la suite, et quelques rencontres que vous attendez ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 4 : Rencontres à Poudlard**

« Monsieur Wolff. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. » L'accueillit Dumbledore en personne.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois venu plus tôt avant la rentrée. » Fit remarquer Ethan alors que le directeur le menait à travers divers couloirs. « Il serait de mauvais ton que je me perde à la rentrée. » Rajouta-t-il avec humour.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferez vite. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à vos collègues que vous rencontrerez ce soir. » Le rassura le vieux sorcier.

« Ils sont tous ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« La majorité. Seule notre professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney, n'est pas encore rentrée de son voyage en Egypte, et celui d'arithmancie Septima Vector ainsi que Rolanda Bibine, qui sont toujours dans leur famille. Je vous invite donc à vous joindre à nous ce soir pour un diner dans la grande salle. »

« Si vous me montrez où est la grande salle en question il n'y a pas de problème. » Rigola le brun, jouant à fond son rôle de petit nouveau dans le château.

« Le professeur Potter passera vous chercher, son appartement est le plus proche du votre, au troisième étage. »

« Potter ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ethan.

« Vous la connaissez ? » Les yeux pétillant de Dumbledore étaient braqués sur lui, prêt à déceler le moindre mensonge.

« J'ai relevé le nom de Potter dans la gazette, un aurore il me semble. » Sa réponse sembla tranquilliser le directeur qui reprit.

« C'est son mari, Lily Potter est professeur d'étude des moldus, en plus de son métier de médicomage. Vous rencontrerez très certainement James Potter qui loge la plupart du temps ici avec sa femme et leur tout jeune fils. »

Il s'arrêta devant une porte de bois clair portant le tableau d'une fée au clair de lune. « Nous sommes arrivé. Je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise et modifier la décoration à votre guise. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez appeler Shtips, qui se fera un plaisir de vous aidez. »

« A ce soir professeur. » Le remercia le brun avant le passer le seuil de son nouveau logement.

Ce dernier était relativement simple, un salon dans les tons beige et chocolat, avec deux fauteuils à l'aspect confortable et une table basse en face d'une cheminée, un petit coin cuisine avec une table ronde et deux chaises en bois, une chambre aux murs blanc-cassé, et une salle de bain également blanche.

Il décida de laisser le salon intact pour le moment mis à part un tapis qui devint rouge, ces couleurs là lui convenaient. Il rajouta également un peu de doré sur les coussins, petit clin d'œil griffondorien. Par contre il colora rapidement les murs de la salle de bain en bleu pâle, trouvant le blanc trop éclatant, et rajouta des bordures d'une teinte plus soutenue dans sa chambre. Ses draps d'un beige banal devinrent d'une belle teinte forêt avec des arabesques argentées.

Là, il se sentait un peu plus comme chez lui. Il verrait plus tard pour éventuellement trouver un tableau ou des bibelots à rajouter.

Après avoir rangé ses maigres possessions, il décida ensuite de tester sa salle de bain en allant prendre une bonne douche avant le repas du soir. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver à Poudlard, même un Poudlard différent de celui qu'il avait connu. La magie qui faisait vibrer les lieux, elle, n'avait pas changé.

Il finissait à peine de sécher ses cheveux qu'un toquement résonna à la porte. C'est alors qu'il s'en approchait qu'il remarqua la petite fée de cuivre qui se trouvait sur la poignée et qui semblait pouvoir virevolter sur le cadre du même métal de la porte. C'était une réplique de la fée à la lune du tableau.

 _Le professeur Lily Potter est là_. L'informa la petite créature.

« Merci. Il faudra que je te demande ce soir tout ce que tu peux faire petite fée. » La remercia le brun avec un clin d'œil, faisant frétiller de plaisir les ailes de la petite chose.

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous montrer le chemin de la grande salle. » Se présenta la rouquine avec un doux sourire.

Ethan cacha habilement son trouble tout en suivant la jeune professeure. Si son calcul était bon, elle devait avoir 25 ans, et son fils tout juste 5.

« Vous êtes donc le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ? » Tenta-t-elle d'entamer la conversation.

« En effet. J'ai beaucoup voyagé donc j'ai pas mal de connaissances sur le sujet, et j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

« Vous n'y avez pas fait votre scolarité. » Le ton était rempli de curiosité, mais pas envahissante.

« Non, j'ai voyagé toute mon enfance et ai donc appris avec des précepteurs. » Heureusement que la moyenne des sorciers n'était pas capable de sentir les mensonges, cela lui facilitait bien la vie.

« Vous avez du voir plein de choses. » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. J'avais aussi postulé pour le poste de DCFM, quand on voyage un peu partout, on apprend vite comment se défendre. Mais le poste de SCM me convient aussi tout à fait. »

« Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec Remus Lupin, c'est un ami et le professeur de DCFM cette année. »

Ethan s'étrangla à moitié à l'entente de ce nom. « Pardonnez moi, j'ai avalé de travers. » Se justifia-t-il devant la rouquine. « C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici. » Noya-t-il le poisson en faisant remarquer les escaliers qui bougeaient.

Ce n'était pas possible, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés à Poudlard ou quoi ?

« Oui, on s'y perd facilement au début, mais les tableaux sont là pour aider. Nous arrivons. »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall, une flèche noire passa comme une flèche en crachant entre leurs jambes, faisant sursauter Lily et s'écarter brutalement Ethan.

« Qu. »

« Raaa, sale bête. Je vous présente Hargneuse, la chatte de Rusard le concierge. Une vraie petite furie qui mérite bien son nom. Mais en général elle a un minimum de respect pour les professeurs. » Pesta la jeune fille.

« Je pense que ça vient de moi. J'adore les créatures, mais les chats ont quelque chose contre moi. Et elle a l'air aussi aimable que son propriétaire… » Rigola-t-il, faisant à son tour sourire la rousse.

Alors comme ça Miss teigne n'était pas le premier chat caractériel de Rusard… Décidemment…

En entrant dans la grande salle, il put remarquer que tous les professeurs étaient déjà installés sur une grande table qui leur permettait de manger en cercle

« Pendant les cours, nous mangeons là bas. » Lui expliqua Lily en lui désignant la table qui devait faire face aux élèves. « Mais en attendant, c'est plus conviviale comme ça. »

A leur arrivée, Dumbledore se leva afin de faire les présentations. D'après son regard, Minerva McGonagall semblait tenter d'analyser s'il était réellement compétent malgré son jeune âge. Filius Flitwick l'accueillit avec le sourire, de même que Pomona Chourave, Poppy Pomfresh et le professeur Babbling qu'il ne connaissait pas car il enseignait les runes. Severus Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

Seul Remus Lupin eut un comportement étrange, baissant brutalement le regard après à peine une seconde, mais cela passa heureusement inaperçu. Ethan fronça les sourcils, le professeur de DCFM avait suivit l'instinct de son loup en agissant ainsi, ce qui l'arrangeait en un sens mais pourrait aussi compliquer les choses s'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange.

La vie allait s'avérer beaucoup plus compliqué avec sa famille dans son entourage, même si pouvoir les voir et leur parler lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il prit donc place entre Lily et Severus, discutant agréablement avec la première, le second semblant pour le moment préférer l'ignorer. Ce Severus là n'avait pas l'air plus sociable que celui du futur, pourtant, il sentit régulièrement son regard, signe que sa personne l'intriguait un minimum. En tout cas, ce n'est pas lui qui allait entamer la conversation, il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter. Vu son état de stress qu'il camouflait pour le moment parfaitement, il risquait d'encastrer son collègue contre la table ce qui ferait mauvais effet.

C'était un des petits inconvénients de ce qu'il était devenu, son caractère pouvait être un peu extrême, malgré son obsession du contrôle. Heureusement, il se connaissait parfaitement et savait se maitriser. Mais mieux valait tout de même ne pas trop tirer sur la corde.

Il tenterait donc une approche subtile et discrète de son collègue, en gros il lui montrerait un minimum de politesse sans jamais rien lui demander. Ce comportement atypique ne manquerait pas d'intriguer le maitre de potion. Ce dernier appréciait en effet plus que tout qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

 **oOo**

C'est le week-end suivant qu'il fit également la connaissance de James Potter et Sirius Black, tous deux aurores, qui avaient apparemment leurs appartements à Poudlard aussi. Pour James, cela ne l'étonnait pas puisque sa femme était ici, mais Sirius n'avait aucune raison de loger là. Sauf si il était co-professeur de DCFM les soirs de pleine lune, ou peut être que des membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient leurs appartements dans le château au cas où… Il avait aussi pu voir le jeune fils du couple Potter, le petit Harry, cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs déjà aussi en bataille que son père et aux yeux d'un beau vert émeraude.

Mais ce qui le frappa bien sur le plus, c'était l'absence de cicatrice sur son front. Ce Harry là était encore un enfant comme les autres, et il se jura qu'il le resterait.

Après l'avoir assuré non sans être mort de rire, que non, il n'en voulait pas à sa Lily, le brun avait fini par plutôt bien s'entendre avec James. Même si les conversations étaient limitées du fait qu'il n'était pas souvent là. Il ne le pensait pas si jaloux, mais si Voldemort s'en était bien pris à eux, il pouvait comprendre ses élans protecteurs. Mais apparemment la discussion n'était pas si close que ça.

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans l'appartement des Potter, lui, James, Lily, Remus et le petit Harry. Sirius viendrait surement les rejoindre plus tard dans l'après midi, ayant encore des rapports à finir.

Ethan discutait joyeusement avec la rouquine, la faisant rire en lui racontant ses mésaventures avec des créatures magiques. Il brodait bien sur légèrement afin de rendre le tout plus léger que la réalité, insistant sur le côté aventure et les déboires qu'il avait pu connaître, en passant sur le côté mortel qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Il avait notamment été coursé par une troupe de griffons furax alors qu'il venait de récupérer une de leurs plumes. Il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas faire attention à la période à laquelle il était, soit la saison des amours. Si prendre une plume à une jeune femelle n'avait pas dérangé celle-ci, tous les mâles des alentours eux avaient pété un câble, le pourchassant jusqu'à une cascade de laquelle il avait du sauter. Heureusement que le lac dans lequel elle coulait n'était pas très grand car il ne savait pas nager, il coulait juste à pic. Mais il se garda bien de préciser ce dernier point, laissant juste la rouquine rigoler de la tête qu'il devait avoir en sortant trempé, les oreilles encore sensibles des sifflements des griffons.

Et en voyant le nouveau venu rigoler ainsi légèrement avec sa femme, la jalousie de James n'avait pu que refaire surface.

Il s'était donc rapproché du brun, afin d'éclaircir à nouveau les choses.

« Ethan ? Je peux te parler un moment ? » Il devait bien reconnaître que si lui-même avait eu les même doutes, il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à garder un ton aussi calme.

« Bien sur. » Il suivit donc James à l'opposé de la pièce, ce dernier lançant un léger sort d'intimité.

« Ecoute, euh, tu m'as assuré dès le début que tu n'étais pas intéressé par ma femme, mais là c'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai. » Commença ce dernier en cherchant ses mots.

James n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un empiéter sur ses plates-bandes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus dégrader l'ambiance au sein des professeurs de Poudlard. L'atmosphère était assez sombre à l'extérieur pour essayer d'éviter les conflits ouvert dans le château. Même avec son ancien ennemi Servilus, il faisait des efforts, se contentant de l'ignorer et ayant même renoncé à ce surnom. La guerre les avait forcés à grandir.

« Ecoute James, je peux te le répéter encore une fois, je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par ta femme dans ce sens là. C'est en train de devenir une amie, c'est tout. Parler avec elle est agréable, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. » Essaya de le rassurer le nouveau professeur.

« Comment peux-tu en être sur. » Le défia James.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, une partie de lui lui disait de s'arrêter là, mais la partie non rationnelle de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Le nouveau passait beaucoup plus de temps avec sa femme que lui puisqu'il était toute la journée au château. Il était un peu plus jeune et avait du charme. Lily était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, et personne ne lui enlèverait. Son naturel dominant ressortait à côté du nouveau.

Pour le coup, Ethan n'appréciait pas trop les récriminations injustifiées de l'aurore. Ce dernier avait inconsciemment senti sa puissance cachée et il ne savait pas comment y réagir. Mais lui, ça l'énervait.

« Ecoute, si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi, fait au moins confiance à ta femme. » Lui répondit-t-il sèchement, masquant difficilement le grondement qui montait dans sa gorge.

Le sursaut de Lupin lui montra que cette vibration n'était pas restée inaudible pour tout le monde, mais le sort d'intimité fonctionnait bien, seul son loup avait eu l'air de le sentir. Et le jeune Harry qui tentait de lui grimper sur les genoux acheva de le distraire.

« Et juste pour info, je suis déjà marié. » Lâcha Ethan en laissant entrevoir son alliance attaché à la chaîne autour de son cou.

« Qu. »

Mais James n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le plus jeune avait dissipé le sort d'intimité et se dirigeait à nouveau vers Lily et Harry.

« Alors bonhomme, tu vas finir par écraser Remus si ça continue. » Sa voix était redevenue douce en face de l'enfant, même si des paillettes dorées avaient pris place dans ses yeux.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit qui avait jeté ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, s'accrochant avec un grand sourire. « Je vous laisse, je vais essayer d'avancer mon programme pour la rentrée. » Et il les laissa sous le regard perplexe de Potter senior.

Ce dernier se posait maintenant encore plus de questions au sujet du nouveau. Il ne s'était pas douté un instant qu'il était marié. Et pourquoi ne portait-il pas son alliance au doigt au lieu de cette chaîne. Ou était sa femme ?

« De quoi vous avez discutez chéri ? » Lui demanda la rouquine, sincèrement curieuse.

« De rien de spécial. Vous saviez qu'il était marié ? » Demanda-t-il finalement à sa femme et son ami, n'y tenant plus.

« Non, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais son regard est triste parfois quand il regarde jouer Harry. »

« Il est étrange. » Lâcha James.

« On ne le connaît pas encore vraiment. » Fit remarquer la rousse. « Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui personnellement, juste de ses voyages. »

Remus qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là murmura doucement. « Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il est étrange, mais je me sens comme … protégé à côté de lui. Et je n'ai pas envie de le contredire. »

Devant le regard totalement perplexe de ses deux amis, il précisa un peu sa pensée. « Je crois que c'est mon loup qui s'incline devant lui. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Encore plus étrange. » Soupira James.

« D'un autre côté, ton loup te donne plutôt un bon instinct normalement. » Fit remarquer Lily. « C'est qu'il doit être digne de confiance. »

« Et puissant. » Marmonna son mari.

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus. » Haussa-t-il les épaules. « C'est plus une impression bizarre. »

oOo

Grâce à la finesse de son ouïe, Ethan ne perdit rien de la conversation qui avait suivit son départ. Alors comme ça Remus était conscient de l'espèce de lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne savait par contre pas à quoi il était du.

Le brun aurait bien aimé lui dire la vérité, au moins à lui. Sa vie en serait grandement simplifiée. Mais le temps n'était pas encore venu. Son secret était un avantage dont il pourrait tirer parti en cas d'attaque.

S'il en informait Dumbledore, ce dernier risquait de vouloir l'utiliser s'il lui faisait confiance, ou l'écarter si au contraire il se méfiait. Dans les deux cas, il était hors de question que ça arrive. Il n'était plus le gamin influençable qu'il avait été, et il ne serait mis à l'écart par personne.

La marche jusque dans le parc lui avait permis de totalement reprendre son calme, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur vert naturel. Il avait dit qu'il avait son programme à préparer, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire dehors.

Il s'adossa donc à un arbre, face au lac, afin de réfléchir à l'organisation de ses futurs cours.

Il avait entendu arriver son collègue bien avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, mais n'en avait rien laissé paraitre.

« Déjà lassé de l'entourage Potter ? » Lâcha enfin une voix traînante. Il avait du le voir sortir.

« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, surprenant le serpentard. « Mr Potter semble avoir un petit problème de jalousie mal gérée, mieux valait s'éclipser. » Rajouta finalement le brun avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Si seulement c'était son unique problème. » Même si c'était discret, il ne manqua pas le très léger recourbement du coin des lèvres de son collègue.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore beaucoup vu. » Le modéra tout de même le professeur de SCM. Ils n'allaient pas non plus se lancer dans une séance de flagellation de James Potter. « Le petit Harry est par contre adorable. »

« Autant que peut l'être un gosse. » Admit de mauvaise grâce le maitre de potion, faisant sourire le brun. Severus Snape et sa mauvaise foi, ça lui avait manqué.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant de regarder le lac.

Severus appréciait ce nouveau collègue qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de parler sans arrêt pour meubler le silence. Contrairement à ce que pensait la majorité des gens, il aimait bien la compagnie, mais exécrait par contre de parler pour ne rien dire. Son homologue lui semblait relativement semblable de ce point de vue là.

« Bon, il est temps que j'aille sérieusement préparer mon programme de la rentrée. » Lâcha Ethan en se relevant avec grâce.

Severus ramassa en même temps sa besace qu'il avait posée à ses pied le temps de cette courte discussion, et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château, se séparant dans le hall.

Le brun jeta rapidement sur un parchemin ses grandes idées de cours pour les différentes années. Il faudrait qu'il aille faire un tour en repérage dans la forêt interdite un de ces jours histoire de voir quelles créatures accepteraient de venir avec lui.

Il pensait aborder les créatures inoffensives et fréquentes avec les premières années : chouettes et hiboux, licornes, vivets dorés, boursoufs, elfes de maison notamment. Il aimerait que chaque année ait un projet consistant à prendre soin d'un animal sur une partie de l'année. Les premières années pourraient avoir un boursouf, mignon et peu compliqué.

Les deuxièmes verraient les êtres de l'eau et autres poissons, le calamar serait sûrement ravi de les éclabousser. Il comptait leur présenter aussi diverses espèces de serpents, les mokes ces fameux lézard pouvant rapetisser et dont la peau faisait des bourses, les salamandres et les autres oiseaux magiques (phénix, augurey, dirico plus connus par les moldus sous le nom de dodo). Prendre soin d'un serpent serait difficile à faire passer mais pourrait contribuer à leur donner meilleure réputation, il prendrait bien sur soin de ne pas prendre des venimeux.

Il aimerait bien aborder les loups et types de chiens avec les troisièmes années. Plusieurs espèces étaient en effet magiques et très peu connues. Prendre soin d'un chien magique pourrait être pas mal avec un exposé à la clef. Les croups pourraient faire un bon choix, très fidèles, et mangeant quasiment de tout.

Pour les quatrièmes, il pourrait se procurer des hippogriffes, peut-être même des griffons. Il apprécierait si les centaures pouvaient présenter un des leurs, mais rien n'était garanti. Les fléreurs et niffleurs pourraient bien compléter le programme. Il pourrait demander les seconds aux gobelins qui les utilisaient régulièrement pour dénicher des trésors. Avec leur fourrure noire bouffante et leur façon de creuser comme si elles nageaient, ces créatures seraient amusantes et pourraient faire un bon projet de soin.

Les cinquièmes années verraient les sombrals pour ceux qui le pouvaient, les autres chevaux ailés pour les autres. Les Abraxans ne seraient peut-être pas faciles à trouver, les bruns Ethonans beaucoup plus comme ils étaient très appréciés en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande. Il aimerait bien montrer aussi les rapide Gronians, de beaux chevaux gris. Les élèves pourraient s'en occuper par groupe de quatre ou cinq, et les fées pourraient s'ajouter avec des cours dans la forêt.

Les sixièmes auraient une présentation détaillée des dragons et wyvernes. Avec l'autorisation du ministère, s'occuper d'un ou deux œufs de dragon devrait être possible. Il faudrait qu'ils viennent d'une réserve de Bulgarie ou retourneraient les bébés un mois après leur naissance pour retrouver les leurs. C'était un travail de soigneur, et si l'un deux venait présenter son travail, ce serait un bonus non négligeable.

Les septièmes pourraient l'accompagner voir des acromentulas, ainsi que les sphinx et manticores. Il fallait garder le plus dangereux pour la fin. Comme ce n'était pas des créatures facilement approchables, ils auraient le loisir d'étudier chacune des créatures des années inférieures selon leur choix.

Bon, c'était pas trop mal, il y avait quelques autres créatures qu'il devrait caser car demandées aux buses ou aux aspics mais ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Le programme s'avérerait chargé mais intéressant. Il lui faudrait juste quelques autorisations de Dumbledore pour se procurer certaines créatures. Il estimait qu'il était beaucoup plus simple s'apprendre en voyant directement le sujet.

Après en avoir parlé avec le directeur et ses collègues, son programme avait été accepté. Bon il y avait bien quelques petits problèmes, comme les dragons. Hors de question d'accueillir un adulte pour son cours, mais peut-être pourrait-il organiser une sortie dans une réserve. Pour la wyverne, il avait l'autorisation s'il dénichait une jeune et qu'il prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires.

La visite aux acromentulas serait faite en coordination avec Hagrid, qui les connaissait, et le cours de DCFM. Le demi-géant viendrait parler de la façon dont il en avait élevé une quand il était élève, heureusement qu'il avait pris soin de discuter plusieurs fois avec lui depuis son arrivée. Le garde-chasse lui avait rapidement parlé de sa passion, les créatures, et le sujet araignées était assez rapidement venu.

Par contre, il n'aurait pas sa manticore. Il pourrait s'arranger avec Gringott pour leur emprunter un sphinx qui n'était pas encore attribué à un coffre, mais la manticore, c'était niet.

Il lui restait désormais quinze jours pour trouver les créatures moins communes qu'il voulait voir dans ses cours, et plusieurs lettres à envoyer.

.


	6. Chapter 5 Nouvelle amitié et loup garou

_Coucou, merci à nouveau pour vos reviews et voici la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle amitié et loups-garous**

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite, et il assista avec nostalgie à la répartition des premières années. Mais il ne lui semblait pas en connaître.

Il aperçut une petite Tonks à la table des Pouffsoufles et un jeune Charlie à celle des Griffondors. Ils devaient être en deuxième année. Bill devait être en quatrième. Les autres étaient encore trop jeunes pour Poudlard.

Nouveau soupir. Les revoir n'était pas si facile, il était un peu nostalgique.

Il s'attira les regards curieux de ses deux voisins directs, Lily et Severus, mais chacun s'abstint de lui poser des questions. Même si Lily semblait avoir plus de mal, la curiosité la poussant à savoir si son collègue allait bien. Mais quand il se servit une imposante part de tarte au chocolat en lui faisait un léger sourire au passage, elle sembla un peu rassurée.

Ce nouveau collègue était étrange, il ne parlait pas souvent, lui rappelant en cela Severus. Mais il était malgré tout plus sociable, ayant rarement refusé de passer du temps avec eux, même s'il s'éclipsait au bout d'un moment. Et puis Harry l'aimait bien.

Un hochement de tête vers Severus coupa toute idée de jalousie de celui-ci. Même s'il aurait violemment nié qu'il aurait put être jaloux parce que le nouveau s'adressait à Lily et pas à lui. Et pourtant...

Leurs moments partagés en silence au bord du lac lui plaisaient.

Le dernier en date était la veille de la rentrée. Il avait décidé de prendre le peu de courage qu'il estimait avoir pour parler cette fois au professeur Wolff. Ils passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble, regardant le lac ou la forêt lorsqu'il revenait de chercher des ingrédients dans celle-ci, mais quasiment jamais ils ne parlaient. Ils ne partageaient rien non plus.

Son collègue semblait pouvoir parler de moldus à Lily, en ayant côtoyés pas mal durant ses voyages, et de DCFM avec Lupin. Il avait après tout postulé pour ce poste, et le loup-garou semblait apprécier de partager ses idées de cours avec le nouveau. Et puis, il y avait la famille Potter dans son ensemble, avec le petit Harry. Ethan semblait s'être plus ou moins intégré à eux.

Le fait est que Severus ne souhaitait pas perdre ce qui se rapprochait petit à petit d'un ami. Et pour cela, il sentait qu'il devait essayer de partager plus que des silences. Il avait donc tenté une approche.

Il avait demandé à Ethan s'il désirait brasser quelques potions avec lui.

Son collègue l'avait regardé les yeux d'abord exorbités, avant de hausser un sourcil d'un air perplexe, puis d'éclater de rire. Severus avait bien faillit réellement se vexer si l'explication n'était pas venue immédiatement.

« Pour la survie de ta salle de potion et de tes potions en elles même, crois-moi sur parole, vaut mieux pas. Les chaudrons virent de couleur ou explosent rien qu'à ma vue. » Ricana-t-il. « Par contre, ramasser des ingrédients devrait être possible. » Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en voyant la mine légèrement défaite du maître de potion.

Et il avait accepté.

Ethan avait l'air de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise dans la forêt, et il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait déjà pas mal visité pour trouver des supports à ses cours. Severus avait découvert avec stupeur, que si le professeur de SCM avait l'air de parfaitement bien connaître sa matière, il était pire que minable effectivement dans l'art des potions. Ses connaissances pouvaient à peine être qualifiées de basiques, malgré le fait que reconnaître les plantes et ingrédients n'avaient pas l'air de lui poser de problèmes.

« Comment on peut-être si... »

« Nul ? » Le coupa Ethan, en voyant que on collègue hésitait sur le terme à employer pour qualifier ses connaissances. « Je n'ai pas eu un professeur très... »

« Compétent ? » Le coupa à son tour Severus.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Pour être compétent il l'était, trop sans doute pour pouvoir l'enseigner patiemment. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ajoute un gamin qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche à un professeur un peu trop sarcastique, et ça donne des chaudrons explosifs. » Ricana-t-il.

« C'est dommage. » Constata le directeur de Serpentard.

« Chacun a ses propres talents. » Philosopha le brun. « Et même avec un bon professeur, je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu les capacités pour être maître de potion. Je suis au moins conscient de mon niveau pour ça. »

Et ils avaient continué à ramasser des ingrédients, retrouvant le silence qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Et finalement, Severus était plutôt soulagé que le nouveau de souhaite pas faire de potions. Il pouvait bien s'avouer à lui même qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de proposer ça. Brasser des potions était une véritable passion qui le relaxait, il ne souhaitait pas réellement partager ça.

oOo

Le premier cours de SCM arriva rapidement, et Ethan allait se trouver pour cela face aux troisièmes années, Griffondor/Serpentard. Il souhaitait aborder avec eux les différentes races de chiens et de loups magiques. Mais il estimait qu'avec ce programme, le premier cours devrait porter sur les loups-garous.

Il souhaitait pourvoir leur offrir une autre vision que celle qui état donné en DCFM.

« Bonjour à tous. » Les salua-t-il. « J'aimerais voir avec vous cette année les différentes races canines magiques. Les chiens magiques sont en effet communs, tant en compagnie, que pour le travail, au ministère par exemple. Et les loups magiques peuvent être de formidables protecteurs d'un domaine magique. »

Les troisièmes étaient muets, écoutant attentivement le programme de cette année qui avait l'air d'être intéressant.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me citer des races canines magiques ? » Demanda alors le brun, décidé à faire participer un peu ses élèves.

« Les croups. » Proposa une élève de Griffondor, faisant honneur au courage de sa maison.

« C'est exacte, miss ? »

« Gurey. Léanora Gurey. » Se présenta-t-elle.

« Ils ont des chiens albinos au ministère. » Finit par se décider un serpentard, Mikaëlis White.

« C'est exacte. Nous verrons ces deux races, et bien d'autres également. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais vous parler des loups-garous. » Commença Ethan.

Des exclamations et protestations se firent alors entendre.

« Pourquoi voir les loups-garous en SCM ? » Fusa une voix.

« Oui, ils sont déjà vus en défense. » Affirma quelqu'un d'autre.

Ethan les laissa parler un moment avant de réclamer le silence.

« Vous les voyez certes en DCFM, mais du point de vue de la défense, de comment faire face à un loup-garou sous forme animal et vous voulant du mal. Ici je vais vous parler un peu de leur histoire, et leur façon d'être, en plus de l'animal sanguinaire dont vous avez déjà eu ou allez avoir la présentation. Car après tout, les loups-garous font aussi partie du monde magique. »

Et malgré les protestations initiales, les élèves écoutaient, qu'ils soient de Griffondor, ou de Serpentard. Parce qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, et que leur professeur ne proposait rien de moins que leur raconter une histoire.

« Il y a très longtemps, pas très loin de l'époque des fondateurs, même si personne ne peut dire si c'était avant ou après, les loups garous étaient bien différents de maintenant. » Commença le brun. « Ils pouvaient se transformer à n'importe quel moment, en plus de la pleine lune où ils y étaient forcés. A cette époque, ils vivaient en meute, sous le commandement d'un alpha. La morsure transmettait le loup, mais ce n'était pas considéré comme une malédiction, loin de là. Dans la majorité des cas, les gens avaient le choix, souvent pour rejoindre, un mari, une femme, un ami dans la lycanthropie. Oh, et bien sur, le fait qu'ils parvenaient à se contrôler avec l'aide de leur alpha jouait pour beaucoup dans le fait que ça n'était pas une malédiction mais un don. Le loup leur apportait force, santé, et quasi-immortalité. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que ça change autant. Ça ne correspond pas du tout au loup-garou qu'on connaît. » Lança une Griffondor, septique.

« C'est vrai. Un jour, une jeune fille de très noble famille, sorcière de sang pur, tomba amoureuse d'un loup garou, l'alpha de sa meute. Bien sur, sa famille refusa, prenant son amoureux pour un simple moldu, et même quand ils surent que c'était un loup garou, même si la magie de ces êtres était puissante, ils rechignaient à laisser leur enfant avec lui. Car cela voulait dire qu'elle ferait partie de la meute, avant de faire partie de leur famille. Quand la jeune fille tomba gravement malade, le père fit finalement appel au loup garou, lui demandant si la transformation pouvait sauver leur fille. »

« Il devait beaucoup tenir à sa fille. » Fit remarquer une Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

« L'alpha lui répondit que le loup pouvait la sauver, si la transformation réussissait. A cette époque, une simple morsure ne suffisait pas, il fallait que celle-ci soit violente, et qu'elle tue presque la victime. Si elle s'en remettait, elle vivait et était un loup. Sinon, soit l'attaque tuait, soit la transformation était trop dure ou l'humain déjà trop faible. Mais le sorcier préférait tenter le coup et voir sa fille vivante et heureuse avec son amoureux, plutôt que la laisser mourir sans rien tenter. La transformation réussit le lendemain d'une pleine lune et la jeune fille fut intégrée à la meute pour en apprendre les règles. »

« C'est romantique… » Soupira une jeune fille.

« Pas tant que ça… Il faut savoir qu'un loup nouvellement transformé ne changera qu'à la pleine lune suivante. Lors de la première transformation de pleine lune, la jeune fille perdit le bébé qu'elle portait de son amoureux, en effet les loups garous femelles ne peuvent garder un fœtus, la transformation est trop brutale pour permettre sa survie. Dès lors, elle rejeta constamment son loup intérieur, le bridant, l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Un tel loup garou ne peut pas vivre en rejetant une partie de lui, un jour, il devient juste fou s'il persévère. L'alpha eut beau supplier sa promise de s'accepter, de laisser son loup l'aider, mais elle refusa, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle perdit l'esprit. Certains loups n'arrivent jamais à se contrôler ou perdent la tête, et le devoir de l'alpha est de les neutraliser pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas un danger pour les humains alentours et la meute elle-même. La protection de la meute est le plus important, bien au dessus du seul bonheur de l'alpha. Il tua donc la jeune fille pour mettre fin à sa folie. »

Tous les étudiants avaient le regard braqué sur lui, buvant ses paroles.

« Le père, furieux et ne comprenant pas la logique de la meute, rejeta toute la faute sur l'alpha, alors que c'est lui-même qui l'avait supplié de tenter la transformation. Il maudit la meute, emprisonnant le loup et le condamnant à ne pouvoir s'exprimer qu'à la pleine lune. Il scella sa malédiction dans son sang et se suicida, sa fille était la dernière de sa lignée. La malédiction était tellement puissante, tellement chargée de haine, qu'elle se répandit.

Hors un garou dont la bête ne peut s'exprimer qu'une fois par mois est identique à un qui rejette son loup, il finit par devenir fou. Seuls les alphas ou les loups très dominants ne subirent pas la malédiction tout de suite, mais ils virent les conséquences sur les membres de leur meute. Ils tuèrent alors les leurs, et se suicidèrent ensuite. Un alpha fou serait capable de mettre une région à feu et à sang. Pour info, la bête du Gévaudan en France était un de ces loup, un alpha ayant totalement perdu l'esprit et ayant terrorisé une région pendant des années. »

« Mais pourquoi ils ont tué leur meute s'ils devaient les protéger ? » Murmura la dénommée Léanora.

« Ils les ont protégés d'eux même. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir de nos jour, certains s'en sont sortis, et ont continué la lignée de loups-garous maudis. » Acheva-t-il devant le regard ébahi de plusieurs de ses étudiants. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient cette histoire, et pourtant, même les Serpentards ne l'avaient pas rejeté, trouvant la réaction du sorcier plausible.

« Bien je crois que c'est la fin de l'heure. J'aimerais que vous me rédigiez un parchemin sur les loups garous célèbres qui se sont montrés utiles. Je suis sur et certains que vous pouvez en trouver à la bibliothèque en cherchant bien. » Rajouta-t-il à le mine dégoûtée de certains Serpentard et intriguée de la plupart des Griffondors.

Ce premier cours s'était plutôt bien passé, et il était assez fier d'avoir su captiver aussi bien les lions que les serpents, surtout sur ce sujet là.

Le prochain serait plus classique puisqu'il avait les premières années, Griffondors/Pouffsoufles. Il regarda donc avec impatience les jeunes enfants arriver, une caisse pleine de mignons petits bourssouf à ses côtés.

oOo

Il marchait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, tenant le petit Harry dans ses bras.

« Ethan. Vous tombez bien. »

Le brun la regarda intrigué. La rouquine, elle, paraissait soulagée.

« Est-ce que je peux vous confier Harry ? James ne devrait pas tarder, mais j'ai cours avec les quatrièmes années, et je suis presque déjà en retard. » Lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Euh, bien sur. » Ne put-il que répondre, un peu surpris. « Remus n'est pas libre ? »

« Il a cours lui aussi, avec les cinquièmes. » Lâcha la rousse.

« Mais vous ne le laissez pas avec un elfe de maison dans des cas comme celui-ci ? »

« Je préfère éviter. Les elfes sont très gentils mais... ce n'est pas pareil. » Répliqua-t-elle, d'un air un peu gêné.

En soupirant, Ethan pris le garçon par la main alors qu'elle le déposait près de lui et lui ouvrait l'appartement de sa petite famille. Même s'il avait passé pas mal de temps avec le couple et leur fils, il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé seul avec lui. Et il ne pensait pas avoir à le faire de si tôt. Après tout, il était un collègue, pas un ami intime de la famille, même si Lily semblait lui avoir accordé rapidement sa confiance. De là à lui confier son gamin...

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, debout dans l'appartement, tenant toujours la main du petit. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par se dégager habilement.

« Tu as pas besoin de me tenir la main, je suis grand. » Ce qui fit tout de même naître un sourire sur les lèvres du professeur de SCM.

« C'est vrai que tu es grand pour un petit garçon de cinq ans. » Admit-il, sans perdre son sourire.

Le garçon le scruta de son regard vert émeraude, ne sachant réellement si l'homme se moquait de lui ou pas. Finalement, il décida que ce n'était pas très important. Sa maman était partie, et il se retrouvait avec lui, et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-il donc. Le plus âgé lui retourna la question.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Cela pouvait durer longtemps, et malgré son jeune âge, le petit brun semblait l'avoir compris. Il le regarda d'un air boudeur, son père utilisait parfois la même méthode, juste pour faire passer le temps.

« Allez vient. » Finit par lui lancer le plus vieux, s'étant assis à même le sol sur un tapis couleur Griffondor. « Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »

Le petit sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lancer les yeux brillants. « Parle-moi des loups-garous ! »

Ethan ne put s'empêcher de plisser le front. Pourquoi ce gosse choisissait justement ce sujet de conversation.

« Tu es sur que c'est de ton âge de te parler de ça ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Tonton mus est un loup-garou, mais personne ne veut m'en parler. » Baragouina Harry. « Et tu lui ressembles... un peu... » Rajouta-t-il tout bas, faisant sursauter Ethan.

Décidément, ce môme était un peu trop perspicace. Il sentit ses yeux se pailleter d'or alors que le petit brun le regardait à la dérobée, craignant un peu de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Pourtant, il était toujours parfaitement calme. Le plus jeune croisa enfin son regard, et pencha la tête, interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tes yeux ne sont pas toujours comme ça, ils sont jolis. »

« Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas autrement ? » Demanda le professeur de SCM d'une voix curieuse.

« Ils ressemblent à ceux de maman donc si ! » Fusa la réponse de l'enfant. Et comme attiré par lui, le petit posa sa main sur la sienne. « Dit, si tu ne veux pas raconter d'histoire, on peut jouer à la bataille explosive ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Le plus jeune ne remarqua pas la brève lueur qui s'était allumée autour d'eux, alors que les yeux d'Ethan redevenaient de leur vert brillant habituel. Le plus âgé se contenta de ressentir un certain apaisement alors que celui qui partageait son esprit se rendormait, satisfait. C'était décidé, il protégerait le petit, totalement.

Et ils commencèrent donc une partie de bataille explosive avec le jeu qu'avait ramené l'enfant quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Désolé Lily, mon chef voulait pas me lâcher... Wolff ? » Se coupa le nouveau venu, surpris.

« James. Lily m'a confié Harry le temps que vous arriviez, elle devait absolument aller en cours. » Lui expliqua le brun tout en rangeant les cartes à peine sorties. En effet, le fils venait de bondir dans les bras de son père pour l'accueillir.

« Ah, euh, merci alors. » Bafouilla l'aurore.

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant. » Commença Ethan en se relevant.

« Attendez, vous voulez prendre un verre ? » Le retint James, un peu gêné.

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis qu'il avait pris à part le nouveau professeur pour ce qui était, il l'avait admis, une crise de jalousie. Après tout, sa femme pouvait bien être amie avec ses collègues, et à part Remus et ce Ethan Wolff, aucun n'étaient aussi jeunes qu'eux.

« Écoutez, pour l'autre jour... » Commença-t-il avant que le professeur de SCM ne balaie sa remarque de la main.

« C'est oublié. Vous vouliez juste défendre votre femme. Du moment que vous ne remettez pas ça sur le plateau il n'y a pas de problèmes. » Affirma Ethan, ne souhaitant pas que l'aurore s'emmêle d'avantage dans des excuses qu'il n'estimait pas nécessaires.

« Ok. » James haussa les épaules. « Un whisky pur feu ça vous va ? Harry, un jus de citrouille ça te dit chéri ? » Et devant le hochement de tête du collègue de sa femme, et le cri de joie du plus petit, il sortit bouteilles et verres.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de Quidditch majoritairement, l'aurore ayant remarqué que l'autre appréciait énormément ce jeu.

oOo

 _Alors ? Le mystère concernant Ethan s'éclaircit de plus en plus ^^ (ou pas ^^) Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

.


	7. Chapter 6 Révélation dans la forêt

_Salut à tous, merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. Au programme, une petite discussion et des révélations ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 6 : Révélation dans la forêt interdite**

A peine un mois après la rentrée, Ethan Wolff s'apprêtait à aborder les acromentulas avec les septièmes années.

« Bien, nous allons aujourd'hui participer à un cours conjoint de soins aux créatures magique et de DCFM sur le sujet des acromentulas. » Commença Ethan, des exclamations de surprise et même de crainte répondant à sa présentation.

« Le professeur Lupin est bien entendu présent pour la partie défense, et Hagrid nous montrera le chemin jusqu'à leur nid. Vous avez élevé leur reine c'est bien ça ? » S'adressa-t-il au demi-géant.

« Aragog, c'est son nom, une gentille bestiole. » Commença le garde-chasse avant d'être coupé par une élève.

« Mais... on ne va pas réellement aller dans un nid d'acromentulas sauvages hein ? »

« Et à quoi croyez vous que vont vous servir tous les sortilèges d'entrave et de contrôle de créatures que vous avez vu ces dernières semaines. » Railla Ethan. « Je vous laisse bien sur le soin d'organiser vos élèves pour cela Remus, même si j'interviendrais si c'est nécessaire pour aider. »

« Vous n'allez leurs faire du mal hein ? » S'inquiéta un peu Hagrid.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Le rassura le brun. « Nous nous contenterons de les maîtriser afin qu'elles ne nous mangent pas. » Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui ne rassura pas du tout ses élèves.

« Et nous, on est là pour quoi ? » Demanda alors l'un de ses élèves, un serpentard qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui n'avait pas choisi l'option DCFM.

« Il me semble avoir précisé que c'était aussi un cours de SCM. Pour pouvoir élever des créatures et les maîtriser en milieu clos, il faut savoir comment elles se conduisent dans la nature. Nous avons la chance d'avoir des araignées géantes à disposition, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? » Répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules avec un air jovial.

« Bon, puisqu'tout l'monde est là, on y va ! » S'enthousiasma le garde-chasse, ravit de pouvoir participer à un cours.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous, certains avec plus d'entrain que d'autres, vers la forêt interdite. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher entre les arbres, seuls quelques rayons de soleil réussissant à traverser leur feuillage touffu.

Si au début, les discussions allaient bon train, elles se turent assez rapidement. L'ambiance de la forêt était pesante pour les élèves de septième année, surtout ceux qui n'étaient jamais allé, ou qui au contraire, gardaient le souvenir d'une retenu de leurs premières années. Seuls trois élèves de griffondor discutaient toujours à voix basse, plaisantant même, et raillant plus ou moins discrètement une fille de serdaigle qui jetait à chaque seconde des coups d'œil furtifs à chaque buisson.

Ethan ne put que sourire en constatant qu'il y avait toujours des élèves qui trouvaient le chemin de la forêt interdite pour s'y promener illégalement. Il doutait qu'ils aient vu pour autant les fameuses araignées, ils auraient été bien moins enthousiastes s'ils les avaient déjà rencontrées.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans le silence avant que le professeur Lupin ne commence à faire réviser un peu ses élèves pour les préparer à la rencontre.

« Bon, vous allez immédiatement vous mettre en binôme. » Leur ordonna Remus. « Comme nous l'avons vu, la plupart des sorts d'immobilisation sont inefficaces sur des acromentulas s'ils sont jetés par un seul sorcier. Tout stupefix devra donc être jeté à deux. Coordonnez-vous et il n'y aura pas de problème. »

A ses instructions, les élèves se mirent plutôt sagement par deux, mettant au point un signal rapide pour coordonner le lancement de leurs sorts. L'avantage avec les septièmes années, c'est qu'ils étaient au moins très motivés, même si parfois, cette motivation servait plutôt à organiser des « raid » contre une autre maison. Ils se connaissaient aussi depuis sept ans, et savaient donc immédiatement avec qui se mettre quand les binômes étaient libres.

« Si vous devez jeter un sortilège seul, ce sera l'expelliarmus. Elles y sont sensibles, même si ça risque aussi de les mettre en rogne. » Leur rappela le loup-garou. « Et n'oubliez pas, nous seront là pour assurer vos arrières. » Les rassura tout de même leur professeur.

« Quand à vous. » S'adressa Ethan à ses élèves. « Vous êtes avant tout là pour observer le comportement de ces araignées, leur façon d'attaquer, si elles le font en groupe, ou si elles n'ont aucune organisation apparente. Vous étudierez aussi leurs moyens de communication et comment elles se comportent face à Hagrid qui à élevé leur reine. Gardez quand même votre baguette à portée et mettez vous aussi en binôme, même ceux qui n'ont pas pris l'option défense. »

« Oh, et toutes vos observations figureront dans un devoir à me rendre pour la prochaine fois bien sur. » Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, faisant soupirer ses élèves qui s'y attendaient quand même. En un mois, ils avaient appris à apprécier ce professeur sévère, mais juste, qui ne faisait aucune discrimination entre les maisons.

Alors qu'ils continuaient, un magnifique loup ailé sortit d'un buisson devant eux, faisant sursauter les premiers qui levèrent immédiatement leur baguette.

Immédiatement, Ethan prit la tête et abaissa les baguettes des étudiants, rassurant Remus d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bonjour à toi Kierahan. » S'adressa-t-il avec respect à l'animal.

Ce dernier avait un pelage ocre clair, parsemé de reflets dorés. Ses pattes, tout comme le bout de son nez étaient une teinte en dessous, et un signe tribal plus sombre barrait son œil droit. Les plumes de ses ailes étaient dans un dégradé de brun, plus foncé aux extrémités.

La plupart des élèves retenaient leur souffle en voyant leur professeur de SCM s'adresser avec naturel à cette créature rare. Du moins rarement vue. Les loups de l'Atlas étaient en effet une espèce magique peu connue, car elle possédait la faculté de se rendre invisible et de disparaître en une seconde. Il n'y avait donc pas de recensement fiable possible.

Certains avaient bien entendu que les troisièmes années allaient voir cette espèce, mais ils n'y avaient pas fait plus attention que ça, pensant que ce cours ne serait que théorique. Force est de constater que leur professeur avait les moyens de montrer les fameux loups en vrai.

Ils regardaient donc avec curiosité leur professeur discuter apparemment par l'esprit avec le canidé. Cette espèce avait en effet en plus la faculté de comprendre le langage humain, et de communiquer par la télépathie tant qu'il y avait contact visuel. Ils ne le faisaient bien entendu qu'avec ceux qu'ils estimaient dignes de cette communication, et le brun en faisait de toute évidence partie.

« Très bien, je vous présente Kierahan, second de la meute de loups de l'Atlas de la forêt interdite. » Les présenta Ethan. « Il était curieux de savoir ce que notre attroupement d'humains venait faire de ce côté de la forêt, et il nous fait l'honneur de se montrer à nous. »

« C'est un vrai loup de l'Atlas ? » Demanda l'une des pouffsouffle.

« Vous en doutez ? » Lui demanda le brun en retour. Le loup, lui se contenta de se mettre légèrement de profil, mettant aussi bien en valeur ses ailes, que son signe tribal, marque distinctive et unique à chaque membre de la meute.

« Vous pouvez nous en dire plus. » Demanda à son tour une serdaigle.

Le loup avait l'air assez fier de l'effet qu'il produisait, et nul doute que le regard qu'il avait lancé au professeur de SCM avait été accompagné d'une remarque mentale là dessus.

« Désolé mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. » Répondit gentiment le brun. « Mais vous pourrez sans problème demander leurs cours au troisièmes années quand ils l'auront eu. Et si vous avez encore des questions à ce moment là, vous pouvez bien sur venir me voir. »

« Que la lune soit avec toi et la meute Kierahan. Mes respects à ton alpha. » Salua-t-il tout haut le loup alors qu'il reprenait le chemin vers le nid d'acromentulas. Le canidé hocha la tête en réponse et repris également sa route, sa présence s'effaçant rapidement aux yeux des sorciers.

Remus Lupin avait observé attentivement tout cet échange, et il pouvait dire maintenant qu'il était perturbé.

Il avait rapidement croisé le regard du loup, et avait instinctivement baissé le regard. Les paroles du brun avaient ensuite expliqué son geste, l'animal était le second de sa meute, celui qui arrivait juste après l'alpha et sa compagne dans la hiérarchie. Son loup à lui s'était donc naturellement incliné. Cela il le comprenait sans mal, il était un solitaire, et savait qu'il n'avait pas un naturel dominant, cela se remarquait très bien avec ses amis. Il n'était pas un meneur mais clairement plus un suiveur.

Ce qui le choquait le plus, c'est qu'il venait de reconnaître qu'il avait le même comportement face au professeur Wolff. Et ce qui le choquait encore plus, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, alors que la pleine lune était pour dans quelques jours, et que le loup était le plus proche de son esprit, son odorat était aussi beaucoup plus affûté. Et il se dégageait sans aucun doute une odeur de fauve de son collègue.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant, il bridait son loup depuis tellement d'années pour paraître normal... Mais face à l'autre loup, Ethan Wolff avait dégagé brusquement une odeur musquée qui ressemblait étrangement à du défis mêlée de respect. Le loup couleur de sable avait été respectueux d'Ethan, alors que le regard qu'il avait croisé était clairement un défis lui intiment de baisser les yeux. Il avait reconnu en lui un loup inférieur. Il avait reconnu en Ethan un supérieur.

Mais le professeur Wolff ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou, Dumbledore l'aurait averti tout de même. A moins que lui même ne soit pas au courant. Non. Impossible. Dumbledore savait tout ce qui se passait dans son école.

Et puis, si Ethan était un loup-garou, ça ce serait remarqué avec les précédentes pleines lunes. Il n'était pas épuisé la veille, ni les jours suivants. Il ne s'était jamais absenté ces jours là. Lui, Sirius devait le remplacer. Et pourtant, quand il se concentrait dessus, l'odeur qu'il dégageait était incontestablement similaire à la sienne, même plus forte, plus puissante. Et à cette constatation, il put même sentir son loup s'apaiser.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'ils étaient arrivés, et c'est son collègue qui du le faire revenir à lui.

« Remus ? Vous rêvez là. » Le taquina-t-il, le faisant pleinement revenir à lui.

« J'avoue, j'étais dans la lune. » Plaisanta-t-il, se figeant à la référence à la lune qu'il évitait consciencieusement d'habitude. Puis, il envoya valser toutes ses questions pour se concentrer sur le cours de DCFM, ses élèves allaient faire face à des acromentulas, et ils allaient peut-être avoir besoin de lui. Il parlerait plus tard à son collègue.

Finalement, le cours s'était plutôt bien passé. Hagrid avait discuté avec son araignée, qui avait pesté contre ces humains appétissants qui envahissaient son territoire, mais avait accepté de ne rien faire contre eux exceptionnellement aujourd'hui.

« Je ne vous mangerais pas aujourd'hui petits humains, mais si vous vous ré-aventurez dans mon nid, vous n'y échapperez pas. » Leur lança-t-elle de sa voix cliquetante. « Par contre, je ne répond pas de mes filles. » Ricana-t-elle.

Et effectivement, sous les reproches de Hagrid, les filles d'Aragog avaient attaqué, en évitant soigneusement le demi-géant. Heureusement les élèves étaient prêts, et les sortilèges de stupefixion fusèrent de manière coordonnée pendant que les étudiants de SCM prenaient des notes, leurs baguettes prêtes à donner de l'aide si nécessaire.

Remus et Ethan n'eurent à intervenir qu'une seule fois, alors qu'un binôme était pris en tenaille par trois araignées. Autrement, les groupes de septièmes années s'étaient organisés comme sur un champ de bataille, se couvrant mutuellement.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, quasiment toutes les araignées étaient stupefixées, ou prises dans d'ingénieux filets qui les entravaient sans leur faire de mal, comme promis au garde-chasse. Et c'est sous les sifflements furieux et vexés d'Aragog qu'ils reprirent le chemin du château. Comme promis aussi, la reine ne s'en était pas prise à eux, mais d'après les cliquetis de ses pinces, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« J'espère qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas trop. » S'enquit Ethan auprès du garde-chasse sur le chemin du retour.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle râle, elle râle, mais elle n'a pas un mauvais fond. »

Étonnant jusqu'où peut aller la naïveté ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun.

« Je lui apporterais un cerf dans quelques jours, et elle sera à nouveau contente. » Continua le demi-géant.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez bien noté toutes vos observations. » S'adressa le brun à ses élèves. « Vous pouvez bien sur compléter à l'aide des livres de la bibliothèque, mais n'oubliez pas que j'étais là aussi. Si des données ne correspondent pas, basez-vous essentiellement sur la réalité. » Leur conseilla-t-il. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Remus félicita ses élèves qui s'étaient très bien conduits lors de cette sortie en milieu réel, puis il prit la direction du château en suivant son collègue. Et il se dit que s'il ne posait pas ses questions dès maintenant, il n'oserait jamais.

« Euh, Ethan ? » Le brun se stoppa à l'appel. « Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

« Bien sur. » Accepta le brun, se demandant ce que lui voulait le professeur de DCFM.

Il le suivit donc dans une salle de classe désaffectée, légèrement perplexe. Quoique... il avait peut-être une idée de ce qui turlupinait son collègue.

Remus Lupin dépoussiéra rapidement la salle, lançant dans la foulée un sort de silence. Puis il s'adossa au mur, réfléchissant à comment il allait amener ses questions. S'il se trompait, son collègue pourrait réellement se vexer, et avec raison d'ailleurs.

« Euh, je... je ne sais pas trop comment amener ça... » Bafouilla-t-il sous le regard de son homologue.

« Soyez direct dans ce cas. » Ordonna presque le professeur de SCM.

Remus prit alors une grande inspiration.

« Êtes-vous un loup-garou ? » Finit-il par demander, n'osant croiser le regard du brun. C'est son petit rire qui lui fit relever la tête.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu poserais la question. » Remus tiqua peine à cette familiarité, son collègue le vouvoyait la plupart du temps, comme il le faisait lui même d'ailleurs.

« Alors vous... tu en es bien un. » Souffla-t-il.

« Oui je suis bien un loup-garou, mais je suis différent de toi. » Confirma-t-il.

« Mais... comment... tu ne t'es jamais absenté pour une pleine lune, pas fait remplacé au début de l'année... » Bredouilla le professeur de DCFM qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« J'ai dit que j'étais différent. Je contrôle mon loup, je ne fais qu'un avec lui. » Son collègue resta sans voix devant cette affirmation.

« Comment c'est possible... »

« C'est une très longue histoire. » Soupira le brun, le loup-garou en face de lui avait l'air tellement misérable. Et pourtant l'espoir faisait briller ses yeux d'ambre.

« Donc c'est possible de contrôler le loup, de rester humain... »

« C'est possible de contrôler le loup, mais nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous sommes des loups-garous. » Martela Ethan, faisant sursauter son collègue.

Et devant son air abattu il rajouta.

« Je suis fier d'être un loup-garou, j'ai appris à l'être. Je suis comme je devrais être, comme les loups-garous étaient à leur origine. »

« La légende que tu as raconté aux troisièmes années. » Percuta Remus.

Il avait assisté de loin au cours Pouffsoufle/Serdaigle sur le sujet. Il avait entendu que le cours Griffondor /Serpentard sur les loups-garous en SCM avait été... étrange. Il s'était interrogé sur le besoin de traiter les loups-garous dans ce cours, après tout ils étaient déjà vus en DCFM. Mais le fait est que l'approche avait été radicalement différente. Alors qu'en DCFM, ils devaient voir comment combattre un loup-garou, Ethan avait raconté cette légende que personne ne connaissait, il avait présenté les loups-garous comme un peuple à part entière, avec ses lois, ses règles, ses sentiments.

« Cette légende n'en est pas une. Du moins la malédiction. Cela fait tellement longtemps que personne ne peut être sur des circonstances exactes. »

« Alors comment ? »

« Par un étrange concours de circonstances. » Lui répondit Ethan, avant de développer un peu. « Des expériences faites sur les loups-garous pour augmenter leur pouvoir, je me suis trouvé sur la route de l'un d'eux, et un des expérimentateurs devait être du même sang que l'auteur de la malédiction. Le fait est que dès le début j'ai été différent. C'est en cherchant dans de très anciens grimoires que la légende et l'explication ont été trouvés. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

« Comment ça se fait que je me sente... protégé à tes côtés. » Murmura le professeur de DCFM.

Ethan le regarda un moment, se demandant s'il devait lui expliquer ça. Oh et puis après tout, il avait le droit de savoir et de comprendre.

« Je suis un alpha. » Dit-il simplement. « Et tu es un loup soumis. Le rôle d'un alpha est de protéger les loups qu'il prend dans sa meute, et surtout les soumis. » Acheva-t-il.

« Fenrir Greyback se dit alpha. » Lâcha Remus sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Fenrir Greyback n'a rien d'un alpha. » Grogna Ethan, faisant frissonner son collègue. « Un alpha protège les siens. Il ne change que ceux qui le désirent, et ne ferait jamais subir ça à des enfants. » Cracha-t-il, la colère clairement perceptible dans son ton.

Remus ne put que rester muet devant cette affirmation et la haine qu'il sentait dans la voix de son collègue. Nul doute que s'il se retrouvait face à Greyback, ce dernier devrait rendre des comptes. Et Remus se surprit à frissonner mais d'anticipation cette fois. Quelqu'un voulait faire payer à Fenrir, et ce quelqu'un semblait en avoir la force.

Ethan sembla remarquer la perplexité, mais aussi la multitude de sentiments contradictoire qui agitaient le loup-garou en face de lui.

« Peut-être devrait-on sortir d'ici et aller manger. On risque de se demander où nous sommes, enfin surtout toi. » Lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix devenue plus calme.

Remus se rendit compte que c'était effectivement l'heure du repas dans la grande salle, et suivit son collègue qui ne l'avait pas attendu avant de mettre ses paroles en pratique. Ethan Wolff ne semblait jamais attendre l'approbation de personne, et prenait ses propres décisions, les appliquant immédiatement. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec le statut qu'il avait affirmé avoir, celui d'alpha. Remus sentit que ce seul terme englobait beaucoup de choses, des choses qui pourraient le concerner apparemment.

« Si tu as d'autres questions plus tard, n'hésite pas. » Lâcha le brun avant de passer la porte vers la table des professeurs. Et Lupin lui en fut reconnaissant, il avait une multitude de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mais ne pouvait pas encore les formuler. Il fallait d'abord qu'il réfléchisse, et intègre ce qu'il avait déjà appris.

« Tu étais passé où ? » Lui souffla Sirius qui mangeait aujourd'hui à la table des professeurs. La pleine lune étant bientôt, il partageait donc ses cours précédents pour pouvoir les continuer seul lorsque son ami serait à l'infirmerie, uniquement ceux qu'il aurait à continuer le lendemain de la pleine lune, d'où son absence dans la forêt ce matin.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Ethan, mais ce dernier se contentait de manger sans lui jeter un regard. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas raconter sa discussion, et ça lui faisait un peu peur, car ce savoir ne pouvait venir que de son loup. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, cette peur était mêlée d'excitation, car il avait la preuve qu'il était possible de se contrôler en tant que loup-garou. Il arrêta là malgré tout ses pensées pour répondre à son ami.

« Je discutais avec Ethan. Tu sais que nous avons fait un cours en commun ce matin, de SCM et DCFM, on mettait nos impressions en commun, c'était un cours intéressant. »

« Les acromentulas c'est ça ? Alors il se débrouille bien en DCFM ? » Demanda Sirius, donc la curiosité maladive était bien connue de son ami.

« Il n'était pas là pour ça Sirius. » Soupira Remus. « Il encadrait les SCM, et comme les septièmes années se débrouillaient très bien, on n'a quasiment pas eu à intervenir. »

« Oh, tant pis. » Se contenta de répondre l'animagus. Depuis qu'il savait que Ethan Wolff avait aussi postulé pour le poste de DCFM, il état curieux de connaître ses capacités.

Ils repartirent donc dans des discussions plus légères, parlant notamment du petit Harry, ce qui fit sourire Ethan qui n'avait rien perdu de leur discussion.

oOo

 _Alors ? A votre avis, qui sera le prochain à découvrir le petit secret d'Ethan ?_


	8. Chapter 7 Un secret découvert

_Coucou, personne n'a trouvé ^^ voilà donc la réponse dans la suite. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 7 : Un secret découvert**

Alors que la troisième pleine lune depuis la rentrée allait se montrer dans le ciel, Ethan se glissait silencieusement dans le parc de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Le crépuscule était déjà là, et bientôt la nuit tomberait définitivement, laissant sa fille se lever.

Le brun entra sous le couvert des arbres, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au ciel. Il était largement temps. Après avoir fait une centaine de mètres, il planqua consciencieusement ses affaires dans le creux d'un vieux chêne, puis entama le changement.

Comme à chaque fois, il retint un gémissement face à la brûlure de la transformation, sentant ses os s'allonger, se remodeler, la fourrure le recouvrir. Il avait beau accueillir le loup avec plaisir, un corps qui change autant ne peut qu'être douloureux. Enfin, après quelques minutes, il s'ébroua puis huma l'air, se réhabituant à ces sens encore plus développés, à cette sensation de liberté.

Il réprima le besoin de chasse du prédateur qu'il était, étudiant d'abord son environnement, et vérifiant qu'aucun humain n'avait pu avoir la stupidité de sortir cette nuit précisément. Il réprima également le long hurlement qui voulait monter dans sa gorge, manquait plus que Remus ne lui réponde, ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt, il ne faisait pas partie de sa meute.

Il trottina un moment, trempant ses pattes dans un ruisseau peu profond et lapant quelques gorgées avant de redresser brusquement les oreilles. Un tout jeune daim se trouvait là, à quelques mètres à peine. L'herbivore ne l'avait pas vu.

Sa conscience humaine toujours au aguets recommanda au loup de sentir soigneusement la proie. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre, c'était bien une proie, un véritable daim et non un animagus quelconque. Il lâcha donc la bride à la bête, ne restant qu'à l'arrière plan, simple spectateur de la chasse.

Le grand loup noir s'élança, traversant d'un seul bond la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de sa proie. Cette dernière n'avait aucune chance, mais son instinct la poussa néanmoins à fuir, s'élançant à pleine vitesse entre les arbres et les buissons, bondissant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, essayant de perturber son adversaire. Mais le chasseur était aguerri, et il n'allait pas lâcher comme ça. Il maintint presque une vitesse de croisière, collant le train du petit daim, faisant parfois claquer ses imposantes mâchoires à quelques centimètres du cuir.

Mais alors que la proie commençait à fatiguer, le chasseur estima que l'heure était venue. D'un bond souple, il atterrit sur le dos du daim, ce dernier s'effondrant sous son poids. Puis ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le cou de l'herbivore, lui brisant instantanément la nuque. Autant la chasse était grisante, autant il n'était pas besoin de faire durer l'agonie plus longtemps que nécessaire. Le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche, titillant sa langue, et le loup planta ses crocs dans la chair encore tiède, la savourant.

Après quelques minute de festin, il se lécha consciencieusement les babines, puis abandonna le reste du cadavre aux charognards de la forêt. Le loup était satisfait de ce début de nuit. La lune était belle, l'air était frais en ce début novembre, et la chasse avait été bonne.

Il continua donc son tour de la forêt, évitant tout de même soigneusement le territoire des loups de l'Atlas. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à défier leur alpha, même s'il ne doutait pas de gagner. Il ne voulait juste pas de cette meute, ni lui, ni sa part humaine. Il respectait donc les frontières des autres loups. En échange, ces derniers lui fichaient également la paix.

C'était une paix fragile, mais qu'il estimait nécessaire. Si l'autre alpha lui cherchait des noises, il ne pourrait pas résister au défi et il se finirait dans le sang. De même, s'il bafouait les règles, l'alpha serait obligé de réagir. Chacun tenait donc ses distances, les membres de la meute le respectait, et il respectait leur alpha en échange, chacun vivant sa vie de son côté.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la frontière de la forêt, une odeur humaine monta à ses narines, le faisant stopper brutalement. Et il entendit également rapidement des crissements de pieds, des brindilles qui craquaient, la personne n'était vraiment pas discrète. Et l'odeur de la peur, oppressante, qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer des prédateurs.

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix moqueuse dans son esprit : _mais tu es un prédateur_. C'était différent, il ne chassait pas les humains, et ne faisait pas de mal aux enfants. Car c'était un enfant qui avançait seul dans les bois, et l'odeur lui était familière même s'il ne saurait mettre un nom dessus.

Alors qu'un petit cri retentissait suivit d'un bruit sourd, il avança vers l'enfant. C'était une petite fille qui avait trébuché sur une racine, s'étalant sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se retrouva plongée dans un regard vert pailleté d'or. Elle resta un instant interdite, avant de retenir un hurlement de terreur. Un grand loup noir, bien plus grand que ne devrait l'être un loup normal se tenait devant elle, dardant son regard sur elle. Et à sa grande surprise, au lieu de lui bondir dessus pour l'égorger, l'animal s'assit sur son arrière-train, se grattant l'oreille avec une patte arrière. Devant la scène comique, la petite ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux.

« Euh, est ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne vas pas me manger ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Le loup se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme demandant, _et pourquoi je te mangerais ?_

« Je suis perdue. » Murmura alors la jeune fille. Le loup la reconnaissait finalement, c'était une première année, Cathiana Gurey. Sa grande sœur était en troisième année. « Et je suis fatiguée. » Rajouta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Ethan se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire une première année toute seule dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, à la pleine lune. Elle était Griffondor, comme sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante.

Il se rapprocha donc d'elle, se couchant à ses pieds et regardant avec insistance son dos. La petite mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre, ou peut-être avait elle seulement du mal à y croire.

« Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? » S'exclama-t-elle, la surprise, et également l'espoir mêlés dans sa voix.

Un autre mouvement significatif de la tête eut raison de ses hésitations, elle était trop épuisée. Ce loup ne semblait pas dangereux, et il lui proposait même de l'aider. Sa sœur lui avait parlé des loups de l'Atlas qu'ils allaient bientôt voir en vrai et qui habitaient la forêt, mais ils avaient des ailes, donc ça ne pouvait pas en être un.

Elle finit par monter avec quelques difficultés sur le dos de l'animal, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la fourrure noire pour ne pas tomber. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, le loup avançait doucement, passant agilement les obstacles sans secouer trop sa jeune charge.

Il atteint finalement la lisière des arbres, se retrouvant dans le parc avec la petite fille qui poussa un cri de joie. Elle se tut immédiatement, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, en remarquant que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait en face d'eux, sa baguette en avant.

Elle descendit de suite du dos de sa monture pour se placer devant elle, faisant froncer les sourcils au directeur.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal. Il m'a aidé. » Supplia presque la première année.

« Allons Miss Gurey. Éloignez-vous de lui je vous prie. » Demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix calme.

« Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal hein ? » Redemanda-t-elle, hésitante. « Il n'est pas dangereux. »

« Allons, s'il vous a aidé, je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire du mal. » La rassura le directeur. « Je souhaite juste lui parler un peu. Et je suis sur que votre ami Joshua vous attend avec impatience. » Rajouta-t-il.

La petite hésita encore, mais le loup se releva et s'approcha doucement d'elle, sous l'œil vigilant du sorcier. Il la toucha délicatement du museau, la poussant en direction du château.

« D'accord. Si tu es sur. » Admit-elle, se dirigeant finalement vers les grandes portes, trottinant sur la fin pour retrouver la chaleur de l'intérieur.

« Et bien, monsieur le loup, ne pourriez-vous pas reprendre forme humaine, que nous puissions effectivement parler ? » Demanda finalement le directeur, d'une voix légèrement plus froide.

L'animal se contenta de pencher la tête, interrogatif.

« Allons, vous avez déjà vu un loup qui se comporte de cette manière ? Et qui porte un collier ? » Se moqua le vieux sorcier qui n'avait pas manqué l'éclat brillant travers la fourrure noire.

Ce qui ressemblait à un haussement d'épaules de la part du canidé sembla lui donner raison. Mais il ne reprit pas forme humaine pour autant.

« Vous devez savoir qu'il existe une formule pour faire reprendre leur véritable apparence aux animagus. » Laissa entendre Dumbledore, ne récoltant qu'un bâillement laissant voir des crocs impressionnant de la part de son vis-à-vis.

Le loup leva alors les yeux vers la lune de façon insistante, revenant vers le directeur, puis à nouveau vers la lune. Il réitéra trois fois cet enchaînement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur manque s'étrangler de compréhension.

« Vous rigolez ?! »

Il ne reçut à nouveau pas d'autres réponses qu'un loup qui s'allongea de tout son long par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, le regardant toujours de ses yeux pailletés d'or.

« Très bien. » Lâcha le professeur, reprenant rapidement le contrôle de lui-même. « Il se trouve que j'ai une idée de qui vous êtes, cela ne vous dérange pas que je reste ici jusqu'au couché de la lune pour vérifier ? » C'était une question, bien que son ton ne laisse assez clairement entendre que c'était plus une affirmation.

Les yeux émeraudes plongèrent dans ceux du sorcier, et Dumbledore bien malgré lui, baissa une seconde le regard avant de se reprendre. Mais ça suffisait pour le loup, qui regarda à nouveau la lune, s'étalant un peu plus dans l'herbe.

« La nuit devrait finir d'ici environ une heure. » Pensa tout haut le directeur. « Peut-être cela vous intéresserait-t-il de savoir ce que faisait cette fillette dans la forêt ? » Le regard du carnivore qui convergeait à nouveau vers lui semblait vouloir dire oui.

« Le professeur McGonagall a croisé un première année de sa maison à moitié hystérique il y à une heure de cela. Il semblerait que des serpentards de sixième année aient trouvé amusant de les défier de les retrouver dans le parc. Une histoire de carnet 'emprunté' qui pourrait être rendu. Les petits se sont défendus, Joshua Markes s'est précipité vers le château, tandis que la jeune Miss Gurey a trouvé refuge dans la forêt. Les fautifs ont bien sur été rapidement trouvés et punis, ils tremblaient encore des conséquences que pouvait avoir leur ânerie. » Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

Décidément, ces serpentards n'avaient pas été très malins...

Le directeur avait fait apparaître un fauteuil qui paraissait assez confortable pour patienter jusqu'à ce que la lune ne disparaisse. Et il en profitait pour détailler ce loup étrange qui lui faisait face, et qui apparemment serait un loup-garou. Au détail près qu'il n'en avait absolument pas le comportement.

L'animal faisait bien deux à trois fois la taille d'un loup normal, ayant plutôt la carrure d'un énorme Montagne des Pyrénées. Sa fourrure était presque noire, avec quelques reflets bleutés, et juste le bout du museau blanc. Ses crocs, comme il en avait eu l'aperçu étaient impressionnants, et ses pattes ressemblaient plus à celles d'un lion qu'à celles d'un canidé. Il respirait la puissance, et pourtant, il était sous ses yeux en train de se prélasser dans l'herbe comme un chiot.

Seuls ses yeux perçants, vert émeraude pailletés d'or étaient bien ceux d'un fauve, vifs, et ne perdant pas un détail de son environnement. Ils brillaient d'intelligence, et lorsque le directeur les avait croisé au tout début, de froideur qui lui avait fait détourner le regard. Maintenant, ils étaient juste attentifs, alternant entre lui et la lune ou la forêt.

Finalement l'astre se voilà pour disparaître, et Dumbledore se releva. Si l'animal était bien un loup-garou, la transformation allait commencer. Et alors qu'il le regardait avec attention, le loup lui renvoya un regard qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier de moqueur, faisant froncer les sourcils au vieux sorcier.

Le loup noir finit par se remettre debout, baillant à nouveau, se grattant l'oreille distraitement alors que le directeur en face de lui commençait à perdre patience. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'être trompé, ce loup n'était vraiment pas normal, et il était quasiment sur de sa réelle identité.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, le loup le regarda finalement en soupirant, s'asseyant dans l'herbe et commençant à trembler sous le regard étonné du directeur. La lune était partie depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. C'est comme s'il avait lui-même décidé du bon moment, ce qui devrait être impossible.

Dumbledore vit la forme changer, la fourrure se retirer, alors qu'au bout d'un peu moins de dix minutes se tenait devant lui un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il allait détourner le regard devant la nudité de son professeur, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en réalité vêtu d'un pantalon simple.

« Mr Wolff. » L'accueillit-il.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » Lui répondit la voix légèrement cassée du brun. Ce dernier était assis dans l'herbe, et semblait reprendre son souffle, laissant l'air frais du matin l'apaiser.

Le directeur s'approcha alors de lui, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais encore rester quelques minutes comme ça, et me relever tout seul ensuite. » Puis devant le regard légèrement vexé et un peu froid du directeur il rajouta. « Ce n'est pas parce que le changement à l'air facile qu'il est sans douleur. Je n'apprécie pas trop le contact immédiatement après. » Et il lui sembla lire une certaine acceptation dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Un loup-garou bien sur. » Lui répondit une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« Les loups-garous sont plutôt connus pour être assoiffés de sang, et non pour ramener des fillettes égarées en sécurité. »

« C'est vrai, je suis un peu particulier. Mais je suis bien un loup-garou. Comme je l'ai dit à Remus, je suis comme tout loup-garou devrait être, en harmonie avec mon loup. » Cette fois, Dumbledore ne put cacher totalement sa surprise.

« Remus est au courant ? »

« Il a finit par se poser des questions juste avant la dernière pleine lune. Son loup a sentit le mien, même s'il a mis du temps à le comprendre. » Lui expliqua le brun. « Ne vous vexez pas parce qu'il ne vous en a pas parlé. Il a senti tout seul qu'il n'était pas sensé le faire. »

« Je crois que vous me devez un certain nombre d'explications monsieur Wolff. »

« Je ne vous dois rien du tout. » Répondit ce dernier sèchement, surprenant le directeur. « Veuillez m'excuser, le changement me rend un peu irritable, surtout quand je suis la cible de questions indiscrètes. » Expliqua-t-il tout de même après une seconde.

« Dans ce cas, je n'en poserais qu'une seule avant de vous laisser vous reposer. Pouvez-vous être un danger pour les élèves de cette école. » Demanda simplement Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Non. » Lui répondit Ethan sans détourer le regard. « J'ai une parfaite maîtrise de moi même. La seule chose pouvant me rendre dangereux, est d'être mortellement blessé, et ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire. » Les orbes bleus affrontèrent encore quelques secondes les émeraudes avant de céder.

Le professeur de SCM retourna alors tranquillement vers le château, laissant un directeur songeur derrière lui. Cet homme était étrange, il transpirait le danger, et pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'en était pas un pour les habitants de Poudlard. Il se jura mentalement de le surveiller tout de même, ne souhaitant rien risquer.

Ethan quant à lui, rentra en soupirant dans son appartement. Il saisit immédiatement sa baguette, appelant d'un geste ses affaires qui étaient restées dans la forêt, et se vêtant d'une chemise au passage.

Il aurait bien sur pu éviter que Dumbledore ne le voit, mais près tout, cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, d'autant plus que le vieux sorcier avait déjà des doutes. Ses contacts dans la forêt lui avaient peut-être parlé d'un loup inconnu à la dernière pleine lune, et il avait pu sentir qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé du château. Maintenant il avait des éléments de réponse, même si le brun ne savait pas trop si cela allait lui apporter plus de confiance, ou plus de méfiance. Il penchait dans un premier temps pour plus du second sentiment.

Que le directeur le surveille autant qu'il le voulait, il ne trouverait rien à redire.

Le brun se prépara tranquillement pour faire acte de présence au petit déjeuner. Il continuerait d'agir comme à son habitude, montrant au directeur que la découverte de son secret ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Ce qui dans l'ensemble était tout à fait vrai.


	9. Chapter 8 Réconfort et vérité

_Merci à nouveau pour vos reviews et voilà la suite avec de nouvelles personnes au courant ^^ et un nouveau cours ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 8 : Réconfort et vérité**

Ce matin là dans la gazette du sorcier, figurait l'attaque d'un petit village moldu où vivaient aussi des sorciers.

Remus se figea au nom du village en question, et pâlit devant la mention _aucun survivant_. Il se leva prestement de table, passant presque inaperçu alors que le petit déjeuner allait sur sa fin. Certains de ses collègues s'étaient déjà éclipsés, soit pour préparer leurs cours, soit pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Le texte de l'article à peine lu tournait en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il hâtait le pas vers son appartement. Mais alors qu'il se pressait dans un couloir, il aperçut quelqu'un en face de lui. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il reconnut la voix.

« Remus ? » C'était le professeur Wolff qui avait quitté la salle un petit quart d'heure avant lui.

Le professeur de DCFM le dévisagea, comme s'il hésitait à fuir ou à rester. Sa détresse était palpable dans l'air, il sentait la peine à plein nez et Ethan fit le premier pas. Le brun prit brutalement l'autre dans une forte étreinte. Remus se tendit brusquement avant de se laisser aller, il pouvait sentir son loup s'apaiser et apaiser en même temps ses tourments, l'anesthésiant juste assez pour qu'il ne craque pas. L'étreinte était virile, et une impression de puissance se dégageait de son collègue qui le força à poser son front sur son épaule. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ça faisait du bien.

« Remus ? Euh... désolé je vais vous laisser. Je ne savais pas que... je vous laisse. » Et les deux loups-garous aperçurent à peine un James s'en aller précipitamment comme sil avait un dragon aux fesses.

Remus reprit brusquement ses esprits d'un « hein ?! » sonore. Il s'apprêtait à courir derrière son ami quand Ethan le retint, ses yeux étaient pailletés d'or.

« Laisse, ça peut attendre. » Lui dit-t-il en le prenant par le bras.

« Euh, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois qu'il y a un malentendu là. » Bredouilla le professer de DCFM.

« Oui, il y a un malentendu, avec James, mais il peut attendre. » Répliqua le brun en l'entraînant à traverse trois passages secrets qui les menèrent presque devant la porte de son appartement.

« Comment tu connais tous ces passages? » Réalisa soudain Remus, éberlué.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Lâcha le brun.

« Tu as déjà sorti ça. » Soupira Remus. « Ça va devenir une habitude. »

Ethan le fit entrer dans son salon, ramenant rapidement deux tasses de thé qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » Demanda finalement le châtain, remarquant au passage que les yeux de son collègue étaient redevenus totalement verts. Avait-il rêvé ?

« J'ai senti ta détresse, et même si tu ne fais pas officiellement partie de ma meute, j'ai ressenti le besoin de t'aider. »

« En me faisant un câlin ? » Demanda Remus dans une tentative de faire de l'humour. Mais aucun n'était dupe, l'atmosphère était tendue.

« Oui, ça n'a rien _d'amoureux_ , comme tu l'as compris j'espère. » L'autre soupira tout de même de soulagement. « Le contact physique apaise le loup. Il rassure le mien en protégeant, et rassure le tien en **le** protégeant. »

« C'est parce que tu es un alpha et que je suis un soumis. » Déduisit le châtain.

« En grande partie. Et mon loup semble avoir décidé que tu faisais partie de sa meute, tout comme le tien s'est naturellement soumis à son autorité. » Soupira le brun.

« Et ça a des conséquences ? » S'inquiéta légèrement Lupin.

« Pas spécialement. En général je protège et commande, tu obéis. Le plus compliqué étant que dans les faits je n'ai pas de meute. Et deux individus ne font pas vraiment une meute. Nous sommes plutôt comme deux solitaires dont un domine. » Essaya d'expliquer Ethan, s'emmêlant un peu les pinceaux.

« Et les enfants, ils ne font pas en quelque sorte partie de la meute. » Demanda-t-il curieux, faisant soupirer derechef son vis à vis.

« En quelque sorte... »

« J'aimerais essayer de comprendre. » Le relança Remus.

« Les loups-garous d'une meute sont soudés par un lien autour de l'alpha. Des humains peuvent en faire partie, mais sans le lien, ou seulement un lien entre un couple, pas au sein de la meute. »

« Je ne comprend pas très bien. » Soupira Remus.

« Le seul moyen de bien comprendre est de l'avoir expérimenté. » Murmura presque le brun.

Toute cette histoire était bien compliquée, et pourtant, il voulait savoir s'il avait un espoir de ne plus être un danger pour les autres. Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir une famille, faire partie d'une meute comme en parlait Ethan, et pas la pseudo-meute de Fenrir Greyback, gouvernée par la terreur, dont la majorité étaient des enfants ou des innocents transformés en meurtriers à leur tour.

Ethan interrompit ses sombres pensées. « Qu'est ce qui a causé ça tout à l'heure ? »

Remus se raidit brusquement, avant de se forcer à relâcher ses épaules. Il pouvait bien lui dire après qu'il l'ait aidé.

« Le village sans survivants. » Lâcha-t-il. « Mes parents y vivaient. » La surprise s'afficha sur les traits de son collègue, mais il le laissa continuer sans poser de questions.

« Ça fait cinq ans que je ne leur ai pas parlé. On ne s'est pas quitté en très bon termes, ils ne voulaient pas que je participe à la guerre. Mais... »

« Tu les aimais toujours. » Murmura Ethan.

« J'ai été mordu très jeune et... ils m'ont toujours soutenu, même si ma mère était moldue, et que mon père vivait parmi eux. Mais ils ne voyaient pas ce que j'irais faire dans cette guerre. Pourtant elle concerne tout le monde, la preuve. Ils s'étaient installés dans ce village pour s'en tenir éloigné, ça n'a pas servit à grand chose. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

Puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Et toi ? Tu ne sembles pas aimer Greyback, mais tu te situes où dans cette guerre ? Tu comptes t'impliquer ? »

« En arrivant ici, je souhaitais surtout trouver un endroit où vivre, et retrouver une meute. » Lui répondit l'alpha le regard dans le vague. « Mais Poudlard est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un foyer, et je le défendrais, lui et ses habitants. »

Remus hocha la tête. Ça ne répondait pas tout à fait à sa question, protéger Poudlard et se battre contre Voldemort sont deux choses différentes. Malgré tout, Ethan Wolff n'était pas arrivé ici depuis longtemps, et c'était donc déjà beaucoup.

« Au fait, cette longue histoire, tu la raconteras un jour ? » Changea-t-il de sujet, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est vraiment une très longue histoire, mais je pourrais la résumer en quelques mots... Je viens du futur et d'un autre monde. » Il avait lâché ça sur une impulsion, d'un ton calme, maîtrisé, et sans quitter Remus des yeux.

Le châtain le regarda avec le sourire, près à rire un bon coup de cette blague, mais alors qu'il réalisait que l'autre avait dit la vérité, il se contenta de le fixer, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

« C'est bien, tu apprends à te servir de ton loup. » Lui dit le brun l'air de rien. « Tu as su presque immédiatement que je disais la vérité. » Et le professeur de DCFM lui aurait bien fait ravaler son petit sourire ironique s'il n'y avait pas tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et sans le fait qu'il n'était pas un alpha non plus, car bien sur il ne serait pas capable de lever la main sur lui.

« Mais... c'est impossible. » Bredouilla Remus.

« Extrêmement compliqué, long, imprévisible et un peu fou. Mais pas impossible. » Répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules.

« D'où ? De quand ? » Ne put que chuchoter le châtain, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Et surtout ne comprenant pas pourquoi son collègue lui racontait finalement tout ça. Quoi que, il pouvait comprendre le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, surtout s'il était sur que ce quelqu'un ne trahirait pas ses secrets. Et Remus était étrangement fier que l'autre lui fasse confiance, même si son loup se soumettait naturellement, il savait qu'il pourrait aller contre avec de la volonté, il n'en avait juste pas envie.

« Poudlard. 18 ans dans le futur. Mais ce futur n'existera jamais ici, c'est déjà différent. »

« Je... houa. Est ce qu'on s'est connu dans ce futur. » Demanda Remus, curieux de savoir si ça pouvait avoir un lien avec la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Fut la réponse d'une voix plus sèche.

Et Remus ne dit plus rien. Il avait vu l'éclair de douleur dans les yeux émeraude. Quel que soit ce futur, il n'était pas joyeux. Et même s'il était quasiment sur qu'Ethan avait connu un autre lui, qu'est ce que ça changeait. Et il se souvint des mots prononcés un peu plus tôt _retrouver une meute_ , cela sous entendait qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'ils étaient... morts ?

Étonnant comme l'atmosphère pouvait s'alourdir rapidement, et surtout comment il pouvait le sentir encore mieux qu'avant. Il avait l'impression que plus il passait de temps près de l'alpha, plus ses sens étaient décuplés, quelque soit la période du mois. Il ressentait plus facilement les humeurs de ses collègues, leur odeur.

Il soupira, le besoin de faire partie d'une meute se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Et il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de lui de se sentir coupable. Après tout, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, il pouvait considérer ses amis comme une meute, mais la trahison de Peter avait changé la donne.

Et même s'il était toujours très proche de James et Sirius, le premier était en train de construire sa famille. Le deuxième le ferait probablement aussi un jour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que bientôt, il se retrouverait seul, à faire bonne impression aux réunions de famille, mais désespérément seul dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ethan qui se levait le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Il est peut être temps d'aller rassurer ton ami James sur le fait que non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » Ricana le brun, semblant avoir retrouvé une partie de sa bonne humeur.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir au souvenir du comportement de son ami. Merlin, il avait vraiment cru qu'il était en couple avec son collègue !

« Oui, vaut mieux y aller maintenant avant que toute l'école ne croit à ce malentendu. » Et ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'appartement de James et Lily Potter, après que le brun ne soit allé chercher un livre dans sa chambre.

C'est la rouquine qui vint leur ouvrir. « Ah Remus tu tombes bien. James m'a raconté une histoire abracadabrante. Pas que ça me dérangerais si c'était vrai hein. » Parla-t-elle rapidement. « Mais j'ai toujours été persuadée que tu avais été sous le charme de Lysbeth en cinquième année alors... »

« Lily. Stop. » La coupa le professeur de défense. « C'est un énorme malentendu. »

« Pourtant j'ai pas rêvé. Vous étiez en train de vous faire un câlin en plein milieu du couloir. » Leur parvint la voix de James, qui semblait encore ne pas en revenir.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » Intervint Ethan, les regards du couple Potter se dirigeant immédiatement sur lui.

« C'est un alpha. » Rajouta Remus. « Même si euh, ça ne doit pas vous aidez à comprendre. » Réalisa-t-il.

« Tenez. » Leur dit-il en tendant le livre qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener. « C'est une copie d'une compilation de documents que j'ai pu faire sur les loups-garous originaux. Ça devrait vous aider à comprendre. Toi aussi d'ailleurs Remus, ça m'évitera de répondre à beaucoup de questions. »

La rousse s'était saisit du livre fin comme par automatisme.

« Sur ce je vous laisse digérer. » Et il s'éclipsa avant que le couple ou l'autre professeur n'ait pu réagir.

« Euh... »

« Tu savais Remus ? » Lui demanda Lily.

« Depuis quelques mois. » Répondit ce dernier en baissant la tête.

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas passé la pleine lune ensemble. » Remarqua James, qui a défaut d'avoir pu passer toute la nuit avec son ami, était quand même passé le voir pour le distraire quelques heures sous forme de cerf.

« Il est différent. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Et si on lisait ce livre, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il m'a déjà expliqué. »

Ils passèrent donc presque tout le reste de la journée à lire, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Lily et Remus durent aller assumer leurs cours. Ils en discutèrent même une partie de la nuit, bien après que le petit Harry ne soit endormi, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre. Il y avait encore de nombreuses zones d'ombre, mais ce livre pas bien épais expliquait des choses oubliées depuis bien longtemps apparemment.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Ethan avait cours avec les deuxièmes années, un sujet qu'il avait attendu avec impatience. Il avait enfin eu l'autorisation du directeur et de l'ensemble du conseil. Mieux valait ne pas faire ça sans le soutien de l'école, même s'il avait tendance à les attirer, il ne souhaitait pas non plus forcer les ennuis.

Dès qu'ils se furent rassemblés autour de lui, il mena donc ses élèves vers une nouvelle salle aménagée bien particulière.

« Cette fois-ci le cours se fera en intérieur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. » Rajouta-t-t-il devant les soupirs résignés de ses étudiants. « Ca ne veut en aucun cas dire que ce sera un cours théorique. »

« Qu'est ce que nous allons voir alors ? » Demanda un jeune garçon de Griffondor. Ce cours là mêlait griffondors et serpentards, et depuis le début de l'année, cela se passait plutôt bien.

Il avait été très clair dès le départ : pas de bagarres inter-maison dans son cours. Il était tout à fait pour une saine rivalité, mais certainement pas pour un conflit ouvert et des coups bas à répétitions.

« Des créatures qui aiment bien la chaleur. » Répondit mystérieusement le professeur de SCM.

« On a déjà vu les salamandres donc ce n'est pas ça. » Réfléchit tout haut une jeune serpentard.

Au début de l'année, elle se serait naturellement pris un commentaire sarcastique de la part des lions pour cette remarque évidente. Mais après quelques cours avec des pertes de points monumentales et retenues barbantes à base de dissertations, tous avaient appris à retenir leur langue. Les conversations entre les élèves de deuxième année des maisons ennemies étaient désormais cordiales en SCM, voir même conviviales.

« Vous avez dit qu'on allait voir les êtres de l'eau, mais ils n'aiment pas particulièrement la chaleur. »

« Plutôt le contraire ouai. »

Et la discussion se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, chacun essayant de deviner le sujet du cours.

« Tadaam. » Fit magistralement le brun en observant attentivement la réaction de ses élèves.

Les trois murs de la salle étaient recouverts de terrariums, douze en tout, et dans chacun se trouvait un serpent. Des sifflements s'élevaient de manière régulière, principalement de certains contenants dont les habitants semblaient particulièrement curieux.

Sous le regard goguenard du brun, tous les deuxièmes années étaient sans voix. Certains avaient même la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

« Vous avez obtenu le droit de nous enseigner ça ?! » Finit par lâcher un serpentard, un sourire commençant à étirer ses lèvres.

« Je n'approcherais pas une seule de ces bestioles ! » Piailla une blondinette griffondor en bondissant derrière un de ses camarades.

Et à la grande déconfiture des lions, leur professeur ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

« Ces serpents sont parfaitement inoffensifs. » Les rassura-t-il. « Et j'ai toutes les autorisations nécessaires. »

« Mais… on ne peut pas étudier les serpents. » Tenta à nouveau la blondinette.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ils sont magiques, tous autant qu'ils sont. C'est bien pour ça qu'il existe des fourchelangues. Et ils peuvent faire de très bons compagnons, même pour ceux incapables de les comprendre. J'espère qu'en vous en occupant régulièrement, vous comprendrez que ce ne sont pas les serpents qui sont maléfiques, mais les mages noirs qui les asservissent. »

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas dangereux ? » La jeune fille commençait déjà à se résigner au fait qu'elle n'allait pas couper aux reptiles. Elle ne demandait en réalité qu'à être rassurée.

« Ils ne sont pas venimeux, aucun d'entre eux. Ce sont tous des constrictors, ce qui veut dire qu'ils tuent en étouffant leur proie. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, ils sont bien trop petits pour réussir à faire du mal à un humain, même des enfants comme vous. Ils ne sont dangereux que pour les souris que vous leur donnerez. » Leur expliqua Ethan, voyant avec satisfaction que certains s'approchaient déjà pour admirer les petites créatures.

Il avait bien choisi chacun des serpents pour qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas trop, et qu'ils soient tous jolis à regarder. Le but était de faire apprécier ces créatures malaimées, et il comptait bien y arriver.

« Vous avez surement entendu les autres années parler d'un projet qu'elles ont déjà eu ou vont avoir. Et bien le votre sera ces serpents. » Affirma Ethan.

« Vous vous en occuperez chaque jour, pour les nourrir quand ils en auront besoin, pour nettoyer leur vivarium, et simplement vérifier qu'ils vont bien. Il va sans dire que tout manquement sera sévèrement puni, ce sont des êtres vivants dont vous allez devoir prendre soin. » Les avertit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et il utilisa la totalité du temps restant à leur présenté les ophidiens. Ils seraient par groupe de trois ou quatre par créature, et devraient réaliser des recherches dessus et présenter leurs résultats dans un exposé pour dans trois cours. Toutes ces recherches devaient les aider à bien s'occuper de leur charge. A la fin de l'année, un autres exposé leur serait demandé, mais cette fois sur leur ressenti et les problèmes éventuels qu'ils auraient rencontrés.

« Bien, vous avez ici quatre espèces, une par groupe. Chaque maison aura les quatre, ainsi vous pourrez en parler entre vous et partager vos impressions. Il y a des thamnophis, les plus petits là, des élaphes, des lampropeltis qui ressemblent au serpent corail, et des jeunes morelias qui sont des pythons. Comme vous pouvez le voir, chacun son mur, et comme vous êtes les premiers vous pouvez choisir la couleur que vous désirez. »

Les groupes se constituèrent rapidement, et chacun se mit à observer attentivement les vivariums et leurs habitants. Les discussions allaient bon train pour choisir le mignon albinos, ou le brillant tout noir, le couleur léopard ou le tigré beige et noir, le bleu pâle ou le vert fluo.

Les lampropeltis étaient faciles à reconnaitre car Ethan avait pris soin de ne prendre que des variétés annelées, noir et blanc, rouge foncé noir et blanc, orange et blanc ou d'un beau gris bleuté annelé d'orange et noir. Ce dernier avait un petit air aristocrate qui ne passa pas inaperçu d'un groupe de vert et argent.

Les élaphes étaient de couleur plus unies : vert presque fluo, albinos, noir d'ébène ou un bel argenté immédiatement gardé par des serpentards en l'honneur de leurs maison.

Pour les thamnophis, il les avait tous pris rayés longitudinalement, orangé, gris, beige ou façon léopard. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs eu rapidement du succès parmi un groupe de trois griffons. Et les remarques commençaient à fuser.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un serpent pouvait être de cette couleur ! »

« Il est trop beau ! »

« Waa, je ne saurais même pas donner un nom à cette couleur ! »

Cette dernière était pour un morelia d'un magnifique bleu glacé dégradé sur le ventre. Il y avait également parmi cette espèce un reptile presque tout rouge avec juste quelques marques blanches que trois rouge et or se firent un plaisir de prendre après avoir tout de même longuement hésité avec le bleu. Mais un serpent aux couleurs de griffondor, ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté.

Le vert et gris fut évidemment choisi par les serpentards et Ethan pariait que la version jaune et noir serait prisée des blaireaux. Les serdaigles seraient surement ravis du bleu glace.

Ce premier cours se passa donc comme l'avait espéré Ethan, parfaitement bien. Même les plus rebutés à priori par les reptiles avaient finis par s'y intéresser et participer joyeusement au choix de leur groupe.

Des problèmes surviendraient surement quand il s'agirait de les toucher, mais il aviserait à ce moment, et il était sur de réussir à les convaincre. Après tout, la plus grande peur de la majorité était de se retrouver avec une chose gluante et froide dans les mains, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la réalité.

oOo

 _En tapant les noms correspondants sur google image, vous trouverez assez facilement toutes les couleurs dont j'ai parlé si vous voulez vous faire une idée plus précise_ ^^


	10. Chapter 9 Lien de meute

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre. Pour ceux à qui Severus manque, le voilà un tout petit peu, mais il reviendra surtout au prochain chapitre ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 9 : Lien de meute**

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus aussi se posait des questions. Il avait remarqué que Remus et le professeur de SCM s'étaient rapprochés, même si leur relation paraissait étrange. S'il y a bien une chose que le maître de potion n'appréciait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Et il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas sur le nouveau.

Mais ce soir, le temps n'était pas à ça. Après avoir envoyé un rapide message à Dumbledore, il sortit discrètement du château, revêtant une longue cape noire et un masque blanc une fois sorti de la zone antitransplanage. Il disparut dans un pop pour atterrir devant une sombre bâtisse.

Le mal semblait suinter des murs noir, et c'est avec dégoût qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. Mais il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, même si cela voulait dire se mettre à genou devant un monstre.

Il avançait donc d'un pas sur dans le dédale de la forteresse, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers la salle de réunion. Il savait ce qui l'attendait si son 'maître' lui adressait le parole. Il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui apprendre. L'Ordre du Phénix avait beau se réunir toutes les semaines, ils n'avaient rien de prévu pour le moment, lui n'ayant pu rapporter non plus d'informations importantes sur l'autre camp.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, la majorité des mangemorts étaient déjà là, debout et attendant la parole de leur maître. Il se glissa entre eux, se rapprochant du trône. En tant que membre du cercle interne, il avait le privilège de se tenir tout près du seigneur de ténèbres, tout près de cette abomination.

« Aloors Ssseverusss. Qu'as tu à m'appreendre ssur nos ennemiis. » Retentit la voix sifflante de celui qui n'était plus tout à fait humain.

« L'ordre du phénix ne prévoit rien pour le moment seigneur. » Répondit sans trembler le maître de potion de sa voix velouté.

« Ccce n'est pas ce que j'appelle m'appreeendre quelque choose Ssseveruss. » La voix était glaciale et envoyait des frisson dans le dos, même des mangemorts les plus redoutables.

Severus hésita l'espace d'une seconde puis se décida, il n'y avait que ça qui pourrait lui éviter la torture, ou au moins la diminuer.

« Il va peut-être y avoir un nouveau membre dans l'ordre. » Parla-t-il enfin.

« Peut-être ? » Le maître était contrarié. Severus pouvait presque voir la lueur malsaine qui commençait à illuminer le bout de sa baguette.

« Le nouveau professeur de SCM. » Expliqua rapidement le directeur des serpentards. « Il est assez vite devenu ami avec Potter et sa clique. »

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu pendant ccce temps ? »

« Je me suis également rapproché de lui, mais changer trop mon comportement serait suspect. » Severus gardait soigneusement les yeux baissés même derrière son masque.

« Et ce nouveau sorcier a-t-il des compétences spéciales ? Est-il de sang pur ? »

« Je. Je ne sais pas maître. Il est relativement secret. » Cette fois ça y était, le piège était refermé.

« Endoloris. » Lâcha Voldemort d'un air distrait regardant d'un œil détaché son esclave trembler au sol.

Il arrêta malgré tout assez rapidement, ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Et puis, c'était moyennement amusant quand la victime ne criait pas. Et Severus ne criait plus depuis bien longtemps, sauf en cas de punition particulière.

« Que cela t'apprenne à te renseigner convenablement. » Se contenta de le prévenir le maître avant de s'intéresser à d'autres.

Severus souffla tout doucement, reprenant ses esprits et contrôlant les légers tremblements qui l'agitaient toujours. Il s'estimait chanceux aujourd'hui. Le sort avait été court et pas à pleine puissance. Il s'était juste écorché au sol en convulsant.

Il du patienter encore une heure. Une heure à regarder les autres se faire torturer, parfois violemment. Trois mangemorts mineurs qui n'avaient pas satisfait leur maître avaient du être traînés hors de la salle, incapables de se relever seuls pour le moment. Ils survivraient, mais auraient un très mauvais réveil.

Il était deux heures du matin passées quand il put enfin transplaner à nouveau à la frontière de Poudlard. Un patronus rapide avertit Dumbledore qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'intéressant, il pouvait donc aller directement se reposer.

oOo

En ce début d'après midi, les sixièmes années attendaient impatiemment ce cours dont le professeur Wolff leur avait parlé la dernière fois. Ils avaient déjà vu une partie de la théorie, et ils allaient maintenant pouvoir voir une véritable wiverne.

Certes, ce ne serait qu'une jeune, soigneusement enfermée, et dont le venin aurait été prélevé auparavant pour plus de sureté mais tout de même. Ce dernier mettrait quelques jours à se reconstituer totalement, et en attendant, si quelqu'un se faisait piquer par son dard, il n'en mourrait pas.

Ethan avait joyeusement galéré pour trouver cette fameuse bestiole. Il lui avait d'abord fallu les autorisations pour la capturer vivante, puis pour l'amener à Poudlard. Il avait du faire un véritable exposé devant le conseil d'administration avec toutes les éventualités d'accidents possibles, et les mesures pour les éviter ou les régler.

Mais maintenant, les sixièmes années avaient enfin leur wiverne en face d'eux. Le brun avait camouflé la cage sous plusieurs sortilèges, et avait tout annulé d'un coup, faisant apparaitre la créature presque sous le nez de ses élèves. Il aimait plus que tout les rendre muets dès le début du cours. A ce moment là, ils étaient tous égaux, tous sans voix, qu'ils soient de serpentard, griffondor, serdaigle ou poufsouffle.

« Bien, je vous présente donc une wyverne dans toute sa splendeur. » Commença Ethan. « Enfin dans toute la splendeur de sa jeunesse. »

La créature versatile montra ses crocs aiguisés et remua vicieusement sa queue munie d'un dard. Nul doute que si elle n'était pas enfermée, elle aurait pris plaisir à se faire les dents sur ses spectateurs.

« Celle là fait à peu près quatre mètre de long, elle est donc à peine à la moitié de sa taille adulte. »

« Elle est bien assez grande comme ça moi je trouve. » Fit remarquer une poufsouffle brune, approuvée par ses voisines.

« Vous avez vu la taille de ses griffes ? Qu'est ce que ça doit être pour une adulte. » Apparemment les lions n'avaient pas les mêmes considérations.

« Et oui, c'est leur principal outil de chasse. Elles volent en cercle avant de fondre sur leur proie comme un aigle. Elles l'agrippent avec leurs serres pour aller ensuite la dévorer ailleurs. » Expliqua leur professeur.

« Et leur dard ? » Demanda un des deux serpentards qui avait pris cette option.

« Il leur sert principalement à se défendre, ou à attaquer les intrus qui ont le malheur de les rencontrer. Leur poison est le plus souvent mortel. »

« En fait elles sont mortelles de tous les côtés. » Remarqua judicieusement une serdaigle. « De l'arrière un aiguillon mortel, de l'avant des crocs acérés, de dessous des serres puissantes, sans compter les cornes. Et je suis sure qu'un coup d'aile peut nous assommer. »

« Vous avez très bien résumé la situation Miss Harras. »

Chacun pouvait admirer la créature ressemblant à un dragon, les pattes avant en moins, et une queue empoisonnée en plus.

Ceux qui avaient pris l'option DCFM ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait une méthode particulière pour combattre cette chose, ou si le meilleur moyen était juste de se carapater en courant. Mais ayant déjà tenté l'expérience, ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien de le demander à Ethan Wolff. Ce dernier faisait un cours de soin, pas de défense, et les renvoyait pour ça vers Remus Lupin.

Il ne donnait que les informations pouvant être utiles si quelqu'un devait un jour avoir à s'occuper d'une wyverne. Et quand on devait s'en occuper, cela sous entendait qu'il valait mieux éviter de la tuer.

Il n'hésitait par contre pas à donner des informations qui ne seraient données dans aucun autre cours, comme par exemple comme récolter le venin de la façon la plus sure possible. Ce dernier pouvait en effet être très utile en potion. Mais s'ils en parlaient dans cette matière, ce serait du point de vue de ses propriétés, ou de l'endroit où se le procurer. Peu de maitres de potions allaient chercher eux même de tels ingrédients rares, même s'il ne doutait pas que Severus en serait capable.

Il leur présenta ainsi tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à dire au sujet de ces créatures finalement plutôt méconnues. Elles vivaient le plus souvent dans des grottes à flanc de montagne dont personne ne s'approchait, et quand il s'agissait de monstres volants, les gens pensaient plutôt aux dragons.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça.

« D'ici un ou deux mois je prévois de vous emmener tous au Pays de Galle afin de voir des dragons dans une réserve. »

« Des dragons ?! »

« En vrai ?! »

« Trop cool ! »

« Et oui. J'estime qu'on apprend beaucoup mieux quand on a le sujet sous les yeux. Et le directeur s'est bien gentiment rangé à mon avis. Il ma donc donné un de ses contact de la réserve de Vert gallois. »

« Génial. Vous savez, mon frère a bossé là-bas. Il parait qu'ils sont trop sympas. Depuis le temps que je lui demande de m'y emmener ! » S'exclama un poufsouffle passionné par ces créatures.

« Et bien comme ça tu pourras trouver autre chose à lui demander. » Lança Ethan avec un sourire complice. « Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons également faire un tour du côté des Hébrides. C'est toujours en tractation mais plutôt bien parti. »

« J'ai un cousin qui est là-bas. Il ne travaille pas directement avec les dragons mais je peux lui en parler. Peut-être que ça vous aiderait. »

Le brun regarda fièrement le serpentard qui lui proposait son aide. Ne pas faire de favoritisme et traiter équitablement tous ses élèves payait plutôt bien. Il avait acquis le respect des lions comme des serpents, les deux autres maisons n'ayant jamais posé de problèmes.

« Avec plaisir, tant que ça ne lui apporte pas d'ennuis, je ne vois pourquoi je refuserais son aide. »

Et du coup, même les griffondors se mettaient à poser des questions à leur collègue normalement ennemi pour avoir des infos sur cette autre réserve.

Heureusement qu'il avait attendu la fin de l'heure pour parler de ces sorties, il avait définitivement perdu toute l'attention de ses étudiants. Et comme il ne restait que quelques minutes, il les regarda discuter entre eux avec plaisir avant de les relâcher.

Les serpentards ne parlaient toujours pas avec les griffondors hors des cours pour ce qui concernaient les dernières années. Même s'ils discutaient cordialement lors des soins, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander, cinq ans de haine ne s'effaçaient pas comme ça. Mais c'était un début.

oOo

Dans une salle de classe déserte.

« Concentre-toi sur ton loup. Écoute-le, mais ne le laisse pas prendre le contrôle. » Expliqua Ethan à un Remus assis en tailleur sur le sol.

Le brun avait décidé d'aider à sa demande le loup-garou à se contrôler. Si sa dominance pouvait servir après tout. Par sa présence, il pouvait éveiller le loup tout en le maîtrisant.

Le châtain n'en était encore qu'à ressentir sa bête. Pas question pour l'instant de transformation hors de la pleine lune, il ne s'y sentait de toute manière pas prêt. Remus avait craint et haït son loup pendant des années, et même si un nouvel espoir l'animait, il faudrait du temps pour que cela change.

Après une heure de pseudo méditation où le brun avait majoritairement parlé pour détendre Remus et lui expliquer des choses, ce dernier pris la parole brusquement.

« Je veux faire partie de ta meute. »

Le brun le regarda surpris, puis Remus aperçut une lueur douloureuse dans son regard. La mention de sa meute provoquait toujours ça, et jusque là, le professeur de DCFM s'était toujours arrêté, ne souhaitant pas plus que ça raviver d'évidents mauvais souvenirs. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre mois qu'il le connaissait, et il était évident que son collègue n'en parlerait pas de lui même.

« Un alpha a besoin d'une meute. C'était dans tes notes. Je sais que deux personnes ne font pas une meute mais c'est un début. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici non ? Pour avoir une meute. Et je suis partant pour la commencer. »

Ethan le regardait, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Si tu deviens membre de ma meute, tu seras aussi un véritable loup-garou. Quand je parle de quasi-immortalité, ce n'est pas une figure de style. Tu resteras avec la force et l'apparence de tes 20-30 ans jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te tue, ou que tu décides d'en finir volontairement avec la vie. » Le prévint le brun.

« Tu verras tes amis mourir. » Continua Ethan, sans pitié. « Si tu as des enfants, tu les verras probablement eux aussi mourir s'ils ne peuvent pas être changés, ainsi que ta femme. Même s'ils sont changés, ils pourront mourir lors de la première pleine lune, où échouer à se contrôler. »

Remus resta muet devant ces avertissements. Ce n'était effectivement pas quelque chose qui pouvait être fait sur un coup de tête. Il pensait être maudis depuis qu'il était loup-garou, et il apprenait que c'était bien une réalité. Mais la fin de cette malédiction n'était-elle pas le début d'une autre ?

« Le seul point positif. » Continua le professeur de SCM d'une voix plus douce. « C'est que tu auras toujours le soutien de la meute. »

« J'en parlerais avec James, Sirius, et Lily. Mais je suis quasiment sur de ma décision. Ils prennent leur vie en main et fondent, ou vont fonder leur famille, il est temps que j'en fasse de même. » Remus hésita avant de reprendre la parole, mais se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« Comment as-tu perdu ta précédente meute ? »

Ethan le regarda d'un regard étrange, plein de douleur, de haine et de regrets, mais non dirigés contre lui.

« Il sont tous morts. » Lâcha-t-il. « Soit tués par des mangemorts ou Voldemort en personne, soit se sont suicidés après avoir perdu leur compagne ou compagnon. Il s'en est fallu de peu que je suive le même chemin. Mais ça aurait été une insulte à leur mémoire. »

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde de peine contenue, et Remus comprenait pourquoi Ethan semblait hésiter à faire de lui un membre de sa meute. Il avait déjà expérimenté la perte de tous les siens, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et le châtain pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. S'il se liait à nouveau, il pourrait à nouveau perdre quelqu'un, surtout qu'ils étaient en période de guerre.

« Tu sais il n'est pas facile pour un loup-garou de se tuer. » Reprit Ethan d'une voix étrange et lointaine. « Même un avada n'est pas forcement suffisant s'il a une meute pour le soutenir. Avec une balle en argent, il est toujours possible de se louper, ou que quelqu'un arrive pour te sauver, et c'est alors de la douleur inutile. Et la décapitation n'est pas pratique à mettre en place seul. Le meilleur moyen reste la noyade. Un loup-garou est incapable de nager, il coule à pic... une histoire de densité musculaire… »

Alors que le professeur de DCFM regardait avec une certaine fascination les iris de son collègue se tinter de paillettes d'or, il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il avait appris que le changement de couleur des yeux était le premier signe que le loup commençait à prendre le contrôle, et même si Ethan avait une maîtrise parfaite, il était temps de parler d'autre chose.

« Ça te dirait de venir voir le petit Harry avec moi. Il t'aime bien tu sais. » A ces mots, l'or se retira, ne laissant que le vert brillant et un pâle sourire. »

« C'est un bon petit gars. » Admit-il. « Il n'aura pas à souffrir de la guerre. »

Et cela ressemblait plus à un serment qu'à une affirmation. Remus se demanda un instant qu'est ce qui c'était passé exactement dans ce futur révolu, mais abandonna l'idée de savoir. Il saurait des choses en temps voulu, suivant ce que souhaiterait partager Ethan, pour le reste ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était le futur d'un autre monde, qui n'arriverait jamais ici. Il était sur que le brun y veillerait.


	11. Chapter10 Attaque et prise de conscience

_Coucou, merci à nouveau pour vos reviews. Voici le retour de Severus ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 10 : Attaque et prise de conscience**

« Ssseveruss. Tu emmèneras ccces bêtes dans la forêt interdite pour qu'elles atteignent le parc de Poudlard. »

Le maître de potion regardait avec dégoût les créatures qui lui faisaient face. La potion qu'il venait de finir et dont il ne pouvait que supposer les effets avait bien agit. La potion d'éveil du loup. Une ancienne potion dont des chamans se servaient pour acquérir l'espace de quelques heures, la puissance et les dons du loup pour aider leur peuple. Une potion modifiée pour être donnée à des loups-garous.

Alors que la lune en était à sa moitié dans le ciel, ces _hommes_ avaient ingurgité la potion et acquis des caractéristiques de loup en dehors de toute pleine lune. Leur pilosité avait augmenté, de même que leur taille, des griffes avaient remplacé leurs ongles, et des crocs saillaient de leur bouche. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes et pleins de cruauté, ils n'étaient plus humains, et pas loup non plus. Et ce n'était pas réversible. Des monstres. Mais malgré tout intelligents, d'une intelligence malsaine, dédiée au meurtre et au carnage.

Et le Lord Noir voulait lâcher ces monstres, sept, sur Poudlard, afin de prouver que le vieux fou comme il l'appelait, n'était pas en mesure de protéger totalement son école et ses enfants.

Severus portait un bracelet d'argent, soigneusement enchanté pour ne pas craindre les fameuses créatures, et c'était à lui de leur montrer la voie. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les bêtes de rentrer dans Poudlard sous peine d'être démasqué. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le directeur pourrait agir à temps, en étant prévenu à la dernière minute.

Un portoloin l'amena à la frontière de la forêt interdite, et suivi des monstres, il se mit en route. Il connaissait par cœur les chemins surs de la forêt, les territoires à éviter. Elle avait été faite ainsi. Entre chaque territoire de dangereuses créatures existait un passage neutre, ou quiconque pouvait circuler. Le plus dur était de ne pas s'éloigner de ce passage pour ne pas provoquer les dites créatures, surtout au plus profond de la forêt.

Impossible d'envoyer un patronus. Les pseudo-loups ne le quittaient pas des yeux, ils se méfiaient de lui, et à la moindre erreur, ils essaieraient de le déchiqueter malgré son bracelet protecteur. A la moindre traîtrise, il se désactiverait, le laissant à la merci de ces monstres.

Pourtant son esprit fonctionnait à vive allure pour trouver une solution. Dès que les bêtes seraient lâchées dans le parc, il pourrait envoyer son message. Son rôle s'arrêterait à la lisière, il devait préserver son statut d'espion. Le mage noir voulait connaître la réaction de Dumbledore après le carnage, et pour ça, il fallait que son espion soit toujours dans les bonnes grâces.

Severus attendait donc fébrilement, sa baguette prête à l'action. La moindre seconde perdue pourrait être une vie en moins.

Et alors que le parc n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, un grognement se fit entendre sur la droite. Severus regarda avec ébahissement un grand loup noir sortir d'un buisson, il faisait bien trois fois la taille normal d'un canidé de cette espèce, et ses pattes auraient put assommer n'importe qui d'un seul coup. Ses yeux verts mêlés d'or étaient fixés sur les abominations, et ses crocs découverts étaient impressionnants.

Le maître des potions se colla dos à un arbre, baguette devant lui, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Si ce loup ou quoi que ce soit pouvait égorger quelques monstres avant de s'en prendre à lui, ce serait un temps précieux de gagné. Il se faisait donc le plus silencieux possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'animal.

Il retint avec peine un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'un autre loup sortit des buissons, le regard d'ambre fixement sur lui cette fois. Celui-ci était un peu plus petit, gris avec le museau et les pattes avant noires. Il se borna à fixer le dos du canidé, ayant lu qu'en fixer un droit dans les yeux pouvait être perçu comme une agression.

Un grognement du plus imposant sembla retenir l'attention du nouveau qui regarda à la place les monstruosités. Puis d'un seul bond, le noir se jeta contre la créature la plus proche, lui arrachant la gorge d'un seul coup de crocs, laissant la chose se vider de son sang.

Severus eut à peine le temps de discerner ses mouvements, que déjà trois monstres étaient au sol, baignant dans leur fluide vital. L'un était presque décapité, la tête ne tenant plus que par un morceau de muscle, faisant nerveusement penser le maître de potion à Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Il regardait blême, le gris s'acharner sur sa deuxième victime, la secouant brutalement en la tenant par la nuque. Un craquement brutal eut raison d'elle. La première semblait toujours vivante, mais avec le ventre ouvert et un bras en moins, elle n'était plus bien dangereuse. Ce loup là semblait moins expérimenté que le plus gros, mais n'en était pas beaucoup moins efficace.

Le temps qu'il avait passé à regarder ça, un autre monstre était mort, proprement décapité et totalement cette fois. Le dernier faisait face au loup noir, le poil hérissé et grondant férocement, sa face n'avait réellement plus rien d'humain et sa puissance ne faisait aucun doute.

Pourtant, le loup aux yeux verts dorés ne semblait pas impressionné, il faisait face, le regard fier, la queue haute en signe de dominance. Et la créature monstrueuse sembla comprendre que c'est la mort qui l'attendait. D'un bond rapide elle prit la fuite, mais pas assez vite. Le grand canidé lui sauta sur le dos, faisant s'affaler sa proie sous lui, et d'un violent coup de mâchoire lui brisa la colonne vertébrale.

Pendant ce temps, le plus petit avait achevé sa première victime, et regardait maintenant Severus d'un regard sauvage, s'avançant lentement, les babines encore tintées de rouge.

Bien, il n'y avait à priori plus de danger pour Poudlard, juste pour lui. Il se força à lever sa baguette, malgré le léger tremblement qui agitait sa main. Tout ça lui rappelait un bien mauvais souvenir, la nuit où il avait croisé à cause de sa trop grande curiosité le chemin d'un loup-garou fou furieux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un sort que le noir émit un grognement sec. Immédiatement, le plus petit se figea, le regardant toujours avec insistance, mais de toute évidence, c'est le loup aux yeux verts dorés qui commandait. Et sur un dernier appel de celui-ci, ils repartirent tous les deux dans les bois, laissant là Severus entouré de sept cadavres d'humains à moitié loup.

Le directeur de Serpentard prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis envoya finalement son patronus. Dumbledore apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard se figeant au spectacle qui l'attendait.

« Severus. Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet, croyant à première vue que c'était lui qui avait combattu les monstres. Mais un deuxième regard lui apprit que c'était impossible, les créatures avaient été déchiquetées, égorgées.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Ces monstres devaient attaquer Poudlard. » Lui résuma le maître de potion. « Je n'ai été prévenu qu'au dernier moment, et chargé de les accompagner. Je n'aurais pu vous prévenir qu'au tout dernier moment. Quand ces deux loups sont arrivés, énormes, un noir et un gris, qui les ont mis en pièces puis sont partis en me laissant en vie. » Soupira le professeur, l'adrénaline faisant place à une certaine lassitude. « Si vous avez une explication ? »

Le directeur regardait les cadavres tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de son espion. Il avait une idée plus que nette de qui était ce loup noir même s'il ne savait pas qu'il y en avait un deuxième. A moins que... Décidément, il y avait bien beaucoup de choses dont il n'était pas au courant ces temps ci.

« J'ai ma petite idée quant à ces loups. » Répondit-il enfin. « Et ils ne sont pas un danger pour l'école. Force est de constater qu'ils ont eu confiance en vous, et ne vous ont pas mis dans le même sac que ces monstres. »

« J'ai bien cru à un moment que le gris était d'avis de me déchiqueter de la même façon, mais celui que je pense être son chef l'a arrêté. » Précisa tout de même Severus.

« Son chef ? »

« Il lui obéissait clairement. » Affirma le maître des cachots.

Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes, ils convinrent que l'espion devrait retourner immédiatement chez le Lord Noir et lui raconter la vérité. Il se ferait s'en aucun doute punir, mais moins que s'il tardait trop. Il ne préciserait pas par contre que les loups l'avaient épargné, il ferait plutôt croire qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, et sa mine encore blafarde ne pourrait qu'affirmer son discours.

Dumbledore, lui, entassa rapidement les corps, et les brûla. Inutile de laisser une trace de ces abominations ici.

oOo

« Pourquoi on l'a épargné ! » S'écria Remus après avoir douloureusement pris forme humaine.

« Calme-toi. » Claqua la voix d'Ethan, réduisant son vis-à-vis au silence.

Le changement et la douleur qu'il occasionnait rendait irascible, particulièrement le châtain pour qui c'était seulement la deuxième fois hors de la pleine lune. Ce dernier n'avait même pas encore pris réellement conscience qu'il avait déchiqueté deux ennemis il y a moins d'une heure.

« C'est un espion. » Reprit plus calmement le brun. « Pour notre camp. » Précisa-t-il, rendant efficacement muet le professeur de DCFM, mais seulement pour une seconde.

« Il a amené ces choses ! Comment tu peux en être cert... Nen oublie la question. » Lâcha finalement Remus, se souvenant d'où venait le brun. « Mais tu es bien sur ? » Demanda-t-il quand même.

« Certains. Et si tu faisais plus appel à tes sens, tu le serais aussi. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, entraînant un air boudeur inhabituel sur le visage du professeur de DCFM.

Remus avait en effet encore du mal à faire appel à ses sens lupins. Autant parfois, il sentait avec une évidence certaine le mensonge ou l'omission dans les propos de ses interlocuteurs, autant parfois, il était complètement à l'ouest. Il prendrait soin dans les jours qui allaient venir d'observer attentivement son collègue de potion. Il faisait confiance à Ethan, une confiance absolue même, mais il voulait sentir par lui même. Il devait apprendre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le brun en avait fait un membre de sa meute, par la chair le sang et la magie. Et depuis, il bénissait ce lien qu'il sentait en permanence. Cette petite lueur au fin fond de son esprit qui le reliait à son alpha, une sorte de fil argenté. Et cela lui rappelait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, quoiqu'il advienne.

Et depuis cette intégration, le brun avait pris à cœur de lui apprendre réellement à maîtriser son loup, maintenant qu'il en avait vraiment la capacité. Il avait tout de suite ou presque ressentit la différence. C'était comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de ses épaules, le rendant plus léger, plus fort, en meilleure santé. Il paraissait avoir rajeuni, alors qu'en réalité, c'était plutôt qu'il faisait enfin son âge, et pas de longues années de souffrance en plus.

oOo

Severus quant à lui, passa une très mauvaise journée. Le maître avait littéralement explosé de rage lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'échec total de son plan, et il en avait malheureusement fait les frais. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui à torturer pour calmer le Lord noir, il était le seul au courant de la mission à part le maître lui même, et le seul à être revenu en vie.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas le tuer, il était bien trop utile. Mais il pouvait le faire souffrir jusqu'à s'en lasser. Et des heures de torture entre les mains du maître, même s'il prenait tout de même garde à ne pas causer de dégâts irréversible, n'étaient pas une sinécure.

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir, que le maitre des potions se sentit assez d'attaque pour rentrer par ses propres moyens au château. Il bénissait le fait que l'on était samedi, au moins, il n'y aurait pas de questions posées quant à son absence, puisqu'il n'avait pas annulé de cours.

Il rentra donc dans le hall d'un pas lent, bien après le couvre-feu afin d'éviter toute rencontre inopportune avec un élève. Il envoya juste un rapide message au directeur afin de le rassurer, tout en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler dans l'immédiat. Dumbledore saurait qu'il était mal en point, mais pas assez pour ne pas y remédier seul. Il devrait s'en contenter.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, il sursauta. Ethan Wolff le regardait, une lueur dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la signification dans son regard.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le brun se trouvait à ses côtés, le soutenant et soulageant efficacement sa jambe sévèrement entaillée, tout en évitant son épaule presque déboitée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Cracha malgré lui le maitre de potion.

Même si cela devait mettre en péril le semblant d'amitié qui était né entre lui et le nouveau, il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état de faiblesse. Ca avait toujours été ainsi, et c'est ça qui avait entrainé la fin de sa relation avec Lily Evans. Il le savait, mais ne ferait rien pour changer. Sa fierté était une des seules choses qui lui restait.

« Je ne te la propose pas. » Se contenta de répondre le professeur de SCM, lui clouant efficacement le bec.

La poigne de son collègue était ferme, et il avait l'impression qu'il portait la majorité de son poids alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol de ses appartements. Severus se contenta donc de serrer les dents. Il devait admettre, même s'il ne le ferait jamais à voix haute, qu'il ne serait jamais arrivé à destination aussi rapidement si l'autre ne l'avait pas aidé.

Ethan n'hésita qu'une seule fois, à une intersection, sur le chemin à parcourir, et un mouvement de main sec de la part de sa charge lui donna sa réponse. Il était bien décidé à le conduire jusqu'au bout.

Le serpentard était peut-être fier, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'évanouir dans un couloir parce qu'il aurait absolument voulu se déplacer seul. Et étant donné que le mot 'aide' ou la notion de 'pitié' n'avaient en aucun cas été évoqués, il n'avait rien à redire.

D'un mouvement fluide de baguette, Severus débloqua la porte de son logement, essayant ensuite de se défaire de la poigne de son collègue. A la place ce dernier l'entraina dans le salon, moins vert que ne le pensait le professeur de SCM d'ailleurs.

« Tu comptes m'emmener jusqu'à mon lit comme ça. » Ironisa Severus d'une voix sèche.

« C'est cette porte ? » Se contenta de demander le brun, d'une voix unie.

Severus se demanda honnêtement si c'était le moment ou non de disjoncter et de renvoyer violemment son collègue par la porte à coup de maléfices. Mais le fait est que même s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il n'en aurait actuellement pas été capable. Il désigna donc la bonne porte d'un mouvement bref du menton.

Le brun le déposa sur le lit, lui envoyant la mallette à potion qui siégeait sur la table de chevet, puis commença à faire demi-tour sans avoir prononcé un mot de plus.

« Reposes toi. » Fut tout ce qu'il rajouta en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au professeur de potion. Et il quitta la chambre sans se retourner davantage, laissant un Severus pétrifié derrière lui.

L'espion avait juste eu le temps de brièvement apercevoir le regard que le brun avait posé sur lui. Et ses yeux habituellement vert émeraude, étaient il y a quelques secondes, parsemés de paillettes dorées.

Sans les événements des heures précédentes, il n'aurait pas prêté plus attention que ça à ce fait. Son collègue pouvait aussi bien avoir quelques gènes de métamorphomage dans son sang pour ce qu'il en savait, et il n'était pas si rare que la teinte des yeux change légèrement suivant l'humeur, ou la lumière ambiante.

Mais il avait déjà vu des yeux si semblables il y moins d'un jour, sur un grand loup noir de la forêt interdite. Il ne put empêcher son esprit de tourbillonner, repassant tous les événements concernant Ethan Wolff, de son nom de famille, à son amitié étrange et de plus de plus affirmée avec Remus Lupin. Il faillit s'étrangler en imaginant qui pouvait être le deuxième loup, pas étonnant que ce souvenir précisément lui soit revenu en mémoire.

Son premier réflexe aurait été de le confronter, le deuxième d'aller voir Albus. Mais premièrement, il n'avait aucune preuve, juste une forte présomption, deuxièmement ce fameux loup lui avait sauvé la vie, et troisièmement, le directeur affirmait le connaitre.

Il soupira. Il allait plutôt suivre le conseil qui lui avait été donné quelques minutes auparavant : se reposer. Toutes autres questions pourraient attendre demain. Il ingurgita donc rapidement de quoi se soigner, puis une potion de sommeil sans rêve, et s'affala sans plus de cérémonie dans son lit.

oOo

Le lundi matin, c'est un Severus méfiant et sur ses gardes qui se présenta comme à son habitude au petit déjeuner. Mais rien n'était différent dans le comportement d'Ethan Wolff. Ce dernier se comporta exactement à l'identique, saluant sobrement le maitre de potion sans faire aucunement référence aux événements du samedi.

Et le directeur de Serpentard ne put pas non plus discerner de changement chez Remus Lupin. Du moins pas de changements par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite. Car à part ça, cela faisait un moment que le loup-garou avait semblé prendre confiance en lui, dégageant une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Le professeur de DCFM semblait plus en forme, et n'arborait plus ses énormes cernes habituels.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait fait Ethan Wolff, ni ce qu'il était exactement, mais il trouverait.

.


	12. Chapter 11 Découverte et attaque

_Salut, merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 11 : Découverte et attaque**

 _Deux âmes dans un seul corps ; c'est ainsi que les anciens se réfèrent aux loups garous_. _Humain ordinaire d'un côté, loup sauvage et indomptable de l'autre. Et pourtant, un équilibre se créé, même si l'humain doit toujours rester au contrôle, y compris sous forme lupine._

 _Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il en était avant qu'une malédiction sorcière ne recouvre ce peuple puissant. Aujourd'hui l'humain domine certes la majorité du temps, mais il devient impuissant quand la pleine lune se montre. Et la soif de sang du prédateur ne peut qu'entrainer carnages et tueries._

Severus referma le lourd grimoire ancien où figuraient ces quelques lignes. Il avait mis des jours à en trouver la trace, et passé des heures à le feuilleter. Tout ça pour ces quelques informations oubliées. Mais c'était tout de même bien plus que ce que renfermait la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou les ouvrages classiques. Et même si de nouvelles questions se posaient, notamment un _comment ?_ le mystère s'éclaircissait un peu.

oOo

Dans un sombre château perdu quelque part au Royaume Unis.

« Puisque ce vieux fou semble posséder des atouts dans la forêt interdite, nous attaquerons Pré au Lard. » Annonça le mage noir à ses mangemorts, faisant signe à un de ses larbins de prendre la parole.

« Une sortie a lieu samedi dans deux semaines. » Expliqua donc l'un des hommes masqué à côté de son maitre.

« Vos fils et filles seront avertis en temps et en heure. Ils auront absolument interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit. Tout manquement sera sévèrement puni. » Rajouta le mage noir avec un rictus sadique, faisant frissonner ses suivants.

S'ensuivit les discussions de plan de bataille avec ses serviteurs les plus proches, dont le maitre de potion faisait partie.

oOo

Même si Severus avait pris soin d'avertir le directeur de Poudlard de l'attaque prévue, la sortie eut bien lieu. Presque tous les professeurs étaient présents, ainsi que quelques aurores, juste assez en prévention à cause du climat de méfiance ambiant, mais pas trop pour ne pas alerter les attaquants sur une éventuelle fuite.

Les mangemorts devaient venir de l'Est, trois équipes en triangle, qui avanceraient dans le village fin de causer le plus de dégâts et de terreur possible. Dumbledore ne pouvait bien sur pas surveiller la sortie sans attirer l'attention, mais il avait placé Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick du côté de la supposée venue des ennemis, ainsi que l'aurore Maugrey FolOeil. Rien que ces trois personnes seraient redoutables en attendant les renforts.

Les autres flancs du village contenaient d'autres équipes, également de trois personnes. Ethan Wolff s'était retrouvé à surveiller la frontière Nord avec Sirius et un aurore blond dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom plus de quelques secondes. Remus surveillait l'Ouest avec Lily et James Potter. Et le dernier côté était gardé par Pomona Chourave et le professeur Babbling avec un aurore. Trois autres aurores patrouillaient comme ils le souhaitaient dans le village ainsi que Severus et le professeur Vector.

Le brun s'estimait plutôt heureux d'être tombé avec Sirius pour cette patrouille. L'aurore et professeur intermittent était en effet de bonne humeur, même s'il aurait préféré boire un verre ou flâner dans les boutiques avec les étudiants. Si sa relation avec James était toujours légèrement tendue, même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien après avoir discuté seuls à seuls, celle avec le parrain d'Harry était amicale.

Il était sur que l'animagus du sorcier jouait sur cette relation. Les chiens, contrairement aux chats aimaient bien les loups-garous, et Patmol devait influencer Sirius dans ce sens. A contrario, le cerf de James devait l'inciter à se méfier de lui, même s'il se laissait petit à petit apprivoiser.

De plus l'animagus était plus qu'heureux des bienfaits qu'il avait eu sur Remus, même s'il avait au départ été méfiant. Il ne fallait pas être très observateur pour remarquer que son ami et collègue pétait littéralement la forme depuis qu'il contrôlait son loup et faisait parti de sa meute. Il continuait malgré tout à enseigner les jours précédents et suivant la pleine lune, car les élèves, eux, n'étaient pas au courant que leur professeur de SCM était aussi un loup-garou, et encore moins un de ceux dont il leur avait parlé en cours.

Le fait est que le brun passait un bon moment de rigolade quand les choses se précipitèrent.

Lorsqu'un signal lumineux rouge monta vers le ciel, signe d'une attaque venant de l'Est, à priori comme prévu, Ethan sentit que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. En effet, une équipe de cinq mangemorts venait d'apparaitre devant lui, et alors que son voisin aurore lançait à son tour une lumière rouge en l'air, la même chose se produisit au Nord comme au Sud. Les mangemorts venaient par tous les flancs, même si leur nombre paraissait bien limité pour une attaque d'envergure.

Le brun désarma son premier adversaire en quelques secondes, bientôt imité par l'aurore blond. Mais si ces deux premières ripostes rapides avaient créé la surprise, les trois mangemorts restants se reprirent vite. Sirius était engagé dans un duel, tout comme le fut rapidement son collègue. Ethan, lui se retrouva avec déplaisir contre deux sorcier, l'un des premiers ayant récupéré sa baguette rapidement.

Alors que les deux ennemis l'inondaient de sortilèges divers et variés de magie noire, le brun lança un sort de brouillard, profitant de la confusion de ses adversaire pour bondir au contact, assommant à main nue les deux hommes. Un gros défaut des sorciers classiques était qu'ils négligeaient la protection et l'attaque physique. En tant que loup-garou, il aurait été bien fou de ne pas en profiter. Même sous forme humaine, il était plus fort et plus rapide que n'importe qui, et comme personne ne savait sa nature, pas de problème de point faible.

Etonnamment, le combat fut finit en moins de 30 minutes. Bien sur, ce fut très long pour les élèves cloitrés dans les boutiques à attendre de pouvoir regagner le château en sécurité, mais les combattants, eux, savaient que c'était atypique. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquait réellement, cela durait plus d'une demi-heure, et il y avait des morts. Ici, il n'y avait eu que trois blessés légers, deux aurores et le professeur de botanique. Tous les mangemorts s'étaient enfuis, récupérés par des renforts.

Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ressemblait fort à une diversion. Mais aucune autre attaque n'avait eu lieu, aucun meurtre, aucun kidnapping. Et le mage blanc se torturait les neurones pour chercher ce qu'il avait manqué.

oOo

Deux jours après l'attaque de Pré au Lard, l'ordre du phénix s'était réuni afin de faire le point.

Alors que certains se demandaient pourquoi le professeur Rogue était absent de cette réunion, le directeur finit par prendre la parole.

« Il semble malheureusement que notre espion se soit fait démasqué… » Admit Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte.

« Il faut lui venir en aide. » Affirma tout de suite Lily.

« Nous ne connaissons ni la localisation exacte, ni les protections du repaire actuel de Voldemort. » Soupira le directeur. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire dans l'immédiat. »

« Vous vous fichez de moi. » Retentit la voix froide et grondante d'Ethan, faisant se raidir Remus.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier, surpris.

« Cela fait des années qu'il espionne pour vous, qu'il risque sa vie à chaque rendez vous, qu'il mène une double existence pour vous permettre un avantage dans cette guerre, et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez rien prévu pour un cas comme celui-ci. Juste de l'abandonner car il n'est plus utile?! »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ? » Fit remarquer sèchement un membre de l'ordre, ses yeux plissés suspicieusement.

Ethan ne participait pas depuis longtemps aux réunions de l'Ordre. Ce n'était que la troisième, même si Remus lui avait fait un résumé plus que complet des membres et de la situation. L'homme qui l'interrogeait était Carl Stryme, membre depuis plusieurs mois, employé du ministère, et probablement incompétent notoire dans tout ce qui pouvait concerner la stratégie et le combat. Il n'était là que pour ses relations et permettre un accès plus facile à certains documents officiels.

Le brun le foudroya du regard, faisant se renfoncer l'homme maigrelet dans son siège.

« Nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'autres vie alors que nous ne savons même pas s'il est toujours de ce monde. » Fit remarquer raisonnablement James Potter.

« Parce que tu ne risquerais pas des vies si, disons, Lily était portée disparue ? » Proposa Ethan d'une voix qui aurait pu paraitre innocente sans l'acidité sous jacente.

« C'est complètement différent ! » S'échauffa le mari de la rousse, aussitôt calmé par la main de celle-ci posée sur son bras.

« Il faudrait d'abord la preuve que son absence n'est tout simplement pas due à un retournement de sa veste. » Lâcha un aurore d'une voix impersonnelle.

Cette fois Remus put clairement entendre le grondement monter dans la gorge de son alpha, et il dut lui-même se retenir pour ne pas y répondre. Heureusement, le bruit avait été couvert par les protestations ou assentiments, qui s'étaient élevés un peu tout autour de la table.

« Je ne vous permettrait pas d'insinuer de telles choses. » Prévint le directeur de Poudlard, ses yeux brillant dangereusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Le professeur Rogue a bien assez prouvé qu'il était totalement dévoué à notre cause. Ceux qui en doute peuvent dors et déjà prendre la porte. »

La température semblait s'être rafraichie de quelques degrés, et même s'il était évident pour les loups-garous que plusieurs n'en pensaient pas moins, personne ne se leva. Aucun ne voulait subir les foudres du plus grand mage blanc du siècle.

« Si nous en revenions à vos moyens de le localiser par exemple. » Reprit la parole Ethan pour recadrer la conversation.

Le directeur le dévisagea, semblant évaluer sa détermination.

« Il y a effectivement un moyen. » Reprit le directeur après un moment.

« Ca ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose si nous ne pouvons pas l'aider. » Retentit une voix.

« Il faudrait une équipe réduite. » Commença Ethan. « Une ou deux personnes maximum afin de passer inaperçu. »

« Personne ne voudra se porter volontaire. C'est une mission suicide. »

« Un espion démasqué ne vaut pas cette peine. » Lâcha le même aurore que précédemment.

« Un combattant efficace et loyal mérite cette peine. » Cracha le brun, ses yeux se tintant légèrement d'or. « Et s'il faut des volontaires, je le suis. »

« Tout comme moi. » Lâcha Remus, surprenant tout le monde autour de la table, et coupant le sifflet du fameux aurore par la même occasion.

Les yeux du directeur semblaient briller d'une lueur surréaliste à ces mots.

La suite de la réunion se passa sans autres anicroches, n'abordant que des sujets de peu d'importance. A la fin, Albus se contenta de retenir les deux loups-garous, ainsi que Sirius et les Potter.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, avez-vous réellement un plan ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous introduire dans son repaire en passant inaperçus. Nos sens nous permettrons d'éviter les mangemorts, tout en repérant Severus. Si des ennemis se mettent en travers de notre route, ils n'y survivront pas. » Se contenta d'expliquer le brun.

« Il faudrait une équipe à l'extérieur des protection. » Rajouta le directeur. « Pour couvrir votre fuite si nécessaire. »

« J'ai une autre idée. » Proposa Remus. « Cette équipe pourrait servir à lever pendant quelques secondes la protection antitransplanage. Ainsi, nous n'aurions pas à refaire le chemin inverse. »

« Il faudrait pouvoir se coordonner. » Réfléchit James en mode aurore, se passant une main dans les cheveux, signe d'intense réflexion. A partir du moment où un plan était possible, il ne voyait aucune raison d'abandonner l'espion dans les geôles du Lord Noir, personne ne méritait ça.

« Un sortilège protéiforme sur un petit objet ferait l'affaire, un pendentif par exemple. » Expliqua rapidement le brun. « Il chaufferait une fois le code prononcé, ça voudrait dire qu'il vous faut briser le bouclier antitransplanage. Dès que c'est fait, vous faites chauffer notre objet pour nous prévenir. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la future opération avant que le directeur ne se dirige vers une carte du Royaume-Unis. Cette dernière semblait relativement précise, et plus étonnant, était gravée dans une plaque de verre.

Le vieux sorcier fit des mouvements complexes de sa baguette, sortant une fine pierre noire d'une bourse à côté de la carte. Le cristal s'éleva seul dans les airs, pile au centre de la plaque translucide, avant de réaliser des cercles au ralenti. Brusquement, au bout de quelques secondes, la pierre se mit à trembler, puis fusa vers un point précis de la carte, se fondant en elle en y laissant un point d'un noir d'encre.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans un coin perdu du nord de l'Angleterre. Aucun village ne semblait se trouver à proximité.

« Voila sa localisation. » Leur montra Dumbledore. « Vous avez intérêt à le trouver et le ramener. Si vous échouez et qu'il est déplacé, je ne pourrai pas réitérer ce sort. »

« Peut-on utiliser les sombrals pour se rendre là-bas ? » Demanda Ethan. Il était en effet impossible de transplaner, personne ne connaissant les lieux, et l'absence de village rendait impossible la poudre de cheminette pour s'en rapprocher.

« Bien sur. James, Sirius, vous ferez l'équipe externe. A vous deux vous devriez réussir à détruire le bouclier en une dizaine de minutes. »

« Je veux en être. » Assura Lily. « Avec mon pouvoir en plus, le bouclier pourrait être détruit e minutes. »

« . »

« Minerva pourra prendre soin d'Harry pendant ce temps. » Coupa-t-elle son mari qui avait essayé de l'interrompre. « Et nous ne courrons aucun danger à cette place puisque nous, nous pourrons transplaner, surtout si tout se passe rapidement. »

Finalement tous les hommes furent obligés d'abdiquer. Lily anciennement Evans ne haussait pas souvent la voix, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. En tant que médicomage de talent, elle avait le caractère pour se faire respecter des patients les plus récalcitrants. Les autres n'avaient donc aucune chance.

Severus était un ancien ami, même si le temps et les événements les avaient séparés. C'est grâce à lui que toute sa famille avait survécu une nuit de 31 octobre, et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Même si c'était lui au départ qui avait failli causer leur perte. Il avait depuis longtemps payé ses erreurs, et il ne méritait pas de finir au fond des geôles de Voldemort.

Ils partiraient donc le lendemain à l'aube. Les mangemorts pour la plupart travaillaient, et à des postes plus ou moins influents. En tout cas, une fois le jour levé, ils seraient beaucoup moins nombreux au quartier général, et très certainement non sur leurs gardes.

Cela laissait quelques heures à la rouquine pour préparer toutes sortes de potions de soin et baumes en prévision. S'il était toujours vivant Severus Rogue ne serait certainement pas en très bon état.

oOo

 _Désolée de vous laisser là-dessus ^^ j'essaierai vraiment de poster la suite la semaine prochaine, mais ça ne sera peut-être que dans 15 jours._


	13. Chapter 12 auvetage et changement

**Chapitre 12 : Sauvetage et changement**

« On va vraiment foncer dans le tas sans réel plan ? » Demanda finalement Remus alors qu'il accompagnait Ethan jusqu'à sa chambre.

« On a un plan très simple. Se glisser incognito dans un des repaires du plus grand mage noir de l'époque pour lui ravir un des ses prisonniers sous son nez. » Répondit très simplement le brun.

« Dit comme ça c'est sur… » Ironisa le châtain.

« Il n'y a pas de plan à avoir pour le récupérer. » Expliqua le professeur de SCM en soupirant. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque dont il faudrait organiser les moindres détails, d'autant qu'on en a pas le temps. On ne connait pas leur repaire, et il n'y a aucun moyen de faire des repérages avant. Seuls nos sens de loup nous donnent un avantage considérable, même sans connaitre la structure, on pourra trouver Severus car on le connait relativement bien. Et si on se fait prendre, on élimine le maximum de monde, il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir pour eux. »

« Si un combat se déclenche on aura du mal à sortir, tout le monde rappliquera… »

« Aujourd'hui tu vas peut-être apprendre une autre caractéristique des loups-garous. » Fit remarquer l'air de rien Ethan, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de son voisin. « Le _silence_. » Rajouta-t-il, le regard de Remus devenant encore plus perplexe. « Mais on verra si on en aura l'utilité ou pas. »

Le châtain le regarda encore un moment, se demandant sérieusement à quoi il faisait allusion. Il aurait du se douter que le manuscrit qu'il avait fourni à lui et aux Potter ne contenait pas tout. Mais devant l'attitude de son alpha, il sut qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment. Rien de l'empêchait par contre d'y réfléchir, ou de reposer la question plus tard s'il ne le découvrait pas durant leur mission.

Ils achevèrent donc de se préparer, revêtant des habits sombres et confortables. Ethan tendit également à l'autre loup-garou un collier en cuir muni d'un porte-baguette.

« Si nous devons changer, cela nous permettra de ne pas perdre notre baguette. » Lui expliqua le brun.

Sous forma humaine, le collier en question était bien caché par leur cape, et leur permettait tout de même un accès facile à leur baguette. Le pendentif en forme de pièce qui servirait à se coordonner était fixé dessus. Le brun avait toujours ses dagues dans ses bottes, et son flingue à la taille. Il rajouta une dague à l'avant bras, dont le mécanisme permettait de s'en séparer rapidement. Il valait en effet mieux éviter de changer avec un lien magique autour d'un membre, cela ne pourrait qu'être au mieux inconfortable, au pire, terriblement douloureux.

Dès qu'ils furent fin prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où les sombrals et leurs coéquipiers les attendaient. Et après avoir enfourché leur monture, ils décolèrent tous sans un bruit, passant rapidement au dessus des nuages pour rester totalement invisibles.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils allaient sauver un des leurs, et quelques soient leurs doutes, personne ne ferait demi-tour. C'est à peine s'ils aperçurent le soleil se lever alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

James, Sirius et Lily, s'installèrent à quelques mètres d'écart, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur la bâtisse qui s'étendait devant eux. Le bâtiment, un grand manoir, était imposant, et dégageait une aura de noirceur qui ne pouvait qu'être due à l'utilisation répétée de magie noire en ces lieux. L'équipe de trois jeta rapidement quelques sorts de diagnostic sur la barrière qui protégeait l'endroit, et à leur grand soulagement elle n'était pas si élaborée que cela.

Voldemort devait être particulièrement sur du secret de cette base. Il n'y avait qu'un sort de repousse moldu, un bouclier antitransplanage, et un sort repoussant tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la présence de la bâtisse. C'était un sortilège beaucoup plus simple que le fidelitas, moins compliqué à lancer, mais aussi beaucoup moins contraignant quand, comme ici, il y avait beaucoup de mouvements de troupe.

Ethan et Remus se mirent donc rapidement en route, se précipitant avec discrétion vers le côté du manoir, lançant un même sort régulièrement. Et après quelques recherches, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient : une entrée autre que la grande porte. Cachée par du lierre, une grille menait apparemment vers les étages inférieurs, ce qui les arrangeait bien puisque ça les rapprochait des cachots.

Alors qu'ils progressaient sans se faire remarquer à l'intérieur du repaire de Voldemort, Remus pouvait voir les épaules du brun se tendre au fur et à mesure. Ce dernier sursauta même en passant devant une statue représentant cinq serpents enlacés autour d'une jeune fille. Un peu glauque la statue, la jeune fille en question ne semblant pas heureuse de sa situation. Mais le loup-garou ne comprenait pas la réaction de son alpha.

D'autant que plus le temps passait, plus Ethan semblait émettre un mélange de rage et de douleur, faisant s'agiter le propre loup de Remus. Ce dernier pouvait presque sentir ses yeux se tinter d'ambre et sa bête réclamer le changement.

oOo

Ethan quant à lui, se rendait à peine compte des sentiments qu'il émettait. Il était déjà venu ici, dans son autre monde. Et ça avait sonné le début de la fin, ou plutôt l'atteinte du fond.

Des membres de sa meute avaient déjà perdu des êtres chers, que ce soit des amis sorciers, ou plus difficile leur compagne ou compagnon. L'un n'avait pas pu le supporter et s'était suicidé dans le lac de Poudlard. Il avait du en abattre un lui-même car il avait perdu l'esprit, ayant assisté à la torture de son aimée sans rien pouvoir faire.

Mais dans l'ensemble, la meute avait aidé ses membres, et pansé la plupart des blessures. Les membres de la meute, et le lien qu'ils partagent, sont d'un soutien extraordinaire. Il ne comptait plus les nuits qu'ils avaient passé à dormir à dix dans une même chambre, juste pour le plaisir de sentir la chaleur des autres, de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Et lui, en tant qu'alpha, était la pièce maitresse de cet équilibre. Lui et sa compagne.

Elle était sorcière, et il l'aimait déjà avant de devenir un loup-garou. C'était réciproque, et le changement n'avait rien changé à leurs sentiments. Preuve qu'ils étaient véritablement faits l'un pour l'autre, le loup l'avait lui aussi immédiatement aimé, la désignant comme sa compagne même si elle n'était pas une louve.

Même si elle n'était pas un loup-garou, il l'avait intégrée au lien de meute. Son animagus renard lui permettait de les suivre lors des pleines lunes et jamais un des membres ne lui aurait fait du mal. Elle était appréciée et respectée de tous.

C'était prévu qu'elle change, elle le voulait afin de passer l'éternité avec lui, mais pas tout de suite. Elle souhaitait d'abord fonder une famille, avec des enfants. Et c'était ce qui allait se passer. Elle était enceinte de sept mois quand l'impensable s'était produit.

Des traitres s'était glissés dans le château, et l'avait emmenée une nuit de pleine lune. Il était dehors avec la meute pour une chasse commune, une manière de resserrer les liens des membres en partageant cette nuit. A sept mois de grossesse, la transformation animagus n'était plus possible, et elle était donc restée dans leur chambre pour se reposer.

Les lieux étaient sensés être surs…

Le temps de répondre à son appel mental, il était trop tard. Elle s'était battue, preuve en était du sorcier mort dans l'entrée, et celui agonisant dans leur chambre. Mais ils avaient réussi à l'enlever. Cette nuit là, il avait achevé de détruire son appartement dans sa rage, les membres de la meute faisant cercle autour de lui.

Ils avaient immédiatement cherché un plan pour la récupérer, tous pouvant sentir qu'elle était encore en vie. Le lien de meute est tel, que chacun a à tout moment conscience des autres membres quelque part dans son esprit. Et si une personne vient à mourir, toute la meute le sait.

Il avait fallu trois affreux longs jours pour trouver le repaire de Voldemort où elle se trouvait. Trois jours où il n'était pas rare de voir un loup-garou se transformer, ou tout au moins arborer les yeux de son loup, sous l'effet de la tension ambiante. Trois jours où il valait mieux éviter de contrarier le brun sous peine de finir six pieds sous terre.

Et le soir du troisième jour, c'est toute la meute qui s'était déplacée, aidée par des sorciers de l'ordre dont faisait également partie Ginny. L'attaque avait été un véritable massacre : une vingtaine de loups-garous furax sous forme animale débarquant parmi des mangemorts en sous nombre. Leur alpha était encore plus effrayant, arborant pour la première fois une forme hybride, mi-homme, mi-loup, et écumant de rage.

Le chemin avait été sanglant jusqu'aux cachots, ce même chemin qu'il parcourait incognito à l'heure actuelle, passant devant les mêmes statues qu'il avait à peine remarqué la dernière fois, mais qui resteraient tout de même gravées dans sa mémoire.

Et il était arrivé devant la cage. Et il avait hurlé, du plus profond de son âme.

Sa compagne était bien toujours vivante, mais même le changement ne pourrait la sauver dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux se tintaient déjà du vide de la mort alors que le désespoir l'envahissait. Les serviteurs du Lord Noir semblaient avoir pris un malin plaisir à s'occuper d'elle, pas une zone de peau blanche n'étant restée intacte. Et il pouvait également sentir que la vie qu'elle abritait encore trois jours auparavant n'était plus.

Jamais son enfant ne verrait le jour.

Jamais il ne…

oOo

« Ethan ?! » Finit par glapir Remus, faisant brutalement se retourner son alpha en le sortant de ses pensées, ses yeux pailletés d'or luisant étrangement dans cette atmosphère lugubre.

Malgré son état, le dominant s'aperçut immédiatement que l'autre paraissait avoir du mal à se contrôler en réponse à ses propres sentiments.

Ethan serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration. Puis il frappa le mur à la vitesse de l'éclair, défonçant une pierre et enfonçant son poing de presque dix centimètre dans la roche. Du sang perla sur sa main, mais s'arrêta en quelques secondes. Les loups-garous guérissaient vite, et une égratignure n'était rien pour eux. Mais ce geste de pure fureur semblait l'avoir apaisé un tout petit peu, et Remus reprit légèrement le contrôle sur lui-même.

C'était précaire, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ce n'était malgré tout pas le moment de parler de ça.

Ethan se jura que cette fois, la personne qu'il était venu cherchée serait sauvée.

Le trajet se fit sans réelle anicroche, le repaire paraissait quasiment désert, du moins à ce niveau. Ils ne croisèrent que deux mangemorts, dont un qui eut la malchance de se retrouver directement devant Ethan, et finit encastré dans un mur. L'autre arrivait d'une intersection derrière eux, et se fit stupéfixer par Remus sans avoir rien compris.

En arrivant réellement aux cachots, leur ouïe affutée repéra deux gardes, qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Ils discutaient à voix haute, tranquillement assis autour d'une petite table, deux choppes à moitié vides devant eux. Apparemment la description des derniers carnages était un sujet de discussion en vogue chez les serviteurs noirs.

Remus et Ethan se glissèrent silencieusement le plus proche qu'ils pouvaient sans se faire repérer, puis d'un signe, le brun désigna celui de gauche pour lui et l'autre pour son collègue. Le professeur de DCFM bondit rapidement de sa cachette, brisant en une seconde le cou du premier, alors que Remus étranglait le deuxième avant même qu'il ait pu pousser une exclamation de surprise.

Pas de quartier pour les mangemorts, particulièrement ceux qui discutaient l'air de rien du viol d'une gamine moldue de 4 ans. Même Remus avait perdu ses scrupules quand il avait entendu les propos crus du gardien. Depuis qu'il était en équilibre avec son loup, tuer n'avait plus vraiment le même impact qu'avant. Alors qu'ôter une vie le rebutait avant, même si c'était celle d'un monstre, cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. En tout cas, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'innocents. Son loup n'y trouvait rien à redire : les faibles pouvaient et devaient être protégés, les dangers : éliminés. C'était une philosophie de vie assez simple…

Ils reposèrent les mangemorts sur leur chaise, les laissant affalés sur la table comme s'ils étaient en train de roupiller. Si d'autres venaient à se pointer, cette mascarade les retiendrait peut-être quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte que leurs collègues ne respiraient plus.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cellules qui s'étendaient dans les couloirs devant eux. Trois couloirs, avec une dizaine de cages de chaque côté. Le premier et le deuxième paraissait désert. Le troisième puait la mort et l'appréhension commençait à saisir les deux loups-garous.

Ils passèrent devant deux cadavres ensanglantés avant de trouver Severus, lançant immédiatement le sort d'appel sur leur pendentif pour prévenir les autres à l'extérieur. Ce dernier était attaché au mur, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il avait été horriblement torturé, les mangemorts semblant s'être principalement concentrés sur ses mains. Ces dernières étaient noircies, très certainement brulée, et pas un de ses doigts n'était intact. Ils avaient probablement été brisés plusieurs fois.

Ethan serra les dents. Même s'il s'en sortait, rien n'étant moins sur vu son état, il ne pourrait plus jamais brasser de potions. Les mains était l'accessoire le plus important d'un potioniste, c'est avec leur dextérité qu'il coupait et préparait les ingrédients sans elles, il ne pourrait plus exercer son art. Même la magie ne pouvait leur rendre leur état d'origine, surtout si les nerfs étaient détruits depuis plusieurs jours.

Alors que le brun retenait le grondement de rage qui montait dans sa gorge, Remus détacha avec le plus de délicatesse possible le corps du directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier, à peine conscient, ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement alors que ses multiples plaies et contusions touchaient le sol, et que ses articulations sous tension se relâchaient.

Alors que l'espion commençait à tousser, le châtain lui apporta de l'eau, lui faisant ingurgiter presque goutte après goutte. Une fois sa gorge à nouveau hydratée, Severus essaya de parler.

« Tais-toi. » Lui intima le brun. « Garde tes forces, on va te sortir de là. »

Tout en se demandant comment ils allaient soulever leur collègue sans lui faire plus de mal, les deux loups-garous restaient aux aguets, vérifiant que personne ne pénétrait dans les cachots.

Alors que Remus s'approchait à nouveau pour avoir une idée des réelles blessures du prisonnier, celui-ci montra les dents, faisant un brusque mouvement de sa main torturée pour écarter le loup-garou. Vue la grimace, le geste devait avoir été horriblement douloureux. Mais Severus était parfaitement conscient malgré ses yeux hantés, semblant se servir de sa rage pour le rester.

Pourtant Remus glapit brusquement, attirant l'attention de son apha. Sur le flanc du maitre de potion s'étiraient de fines zébrures parallèles, luisant légèrement dans la pénombre. Du poison. Et différentes sortes apparemment, histoire d'être sur que le prisonnier ne puisse s'en sortir. Les mangemorts devaient s'être lassés de le torturer et avait décidé d'en finir, mais le plus lentement possible.

Le regard d'Ethan s'assombrit encore, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le poison était actif. Et étant absolument inapte en potion, il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment.

Severus chuchota à nouveau, réussissant cette fois à formuler des mots, même si sa voix ne laissait passer qu'un murmure.

« Change… » Laissa-t-il entendre avant d'être à nouveau secouer par une quinte de toux.

« Pardon !? » Réalisa Ethan, Remus s'étant également figé à ces mots.

Alors que le châtain ne savait pas comment réagir, son regard alternant entre son dominant et le prisonnier, son alpha s'agenouilla devant Severus, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Répète. » Sa voix était basse, vibrant légèrement du loup sous jacent.

« Change-moi. » Coassa le maitre de potion, confirmant que les loups-garous avaient parfaitement entendu la première fois.

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda alors Ethan, ne quittant pas le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui. » Et devant le regard dubitatif de l'alpha il rajouta dans un souffle. « Suffisamment. »

« Tu as bien réfléchi ? »

« J'ai eu le temps. » Réussit presque à ricaner le potioniste. Remus ne pouvait qu'admirer la maitrise de soi que possédait son collègue dans son état.

« Tu as bien réfléchi ? » Réitéra Ethan, son regard ne fléchissant pas.

Le maitre des potions le regarda quelques secondes, puis répondit à nouveau par l'affirmative. Ethan savait qu'il disait la vérité. Un loup-garou peut sentir le mensonge. Ce n'est en fait qu'une combinaison d'indices, l'intonation de la voix, la fréquence cardiaque, la respiration, la transpiration, l'odeur dégagée, l'attitude général… On ne peut mentir à un loup par la parole.

Ethan jeta un regard à Remus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. « Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » Répondit sincèrement le châtain. « Au contraire même. »

Au même instant, ils sentirent tous les deux leur pendentif chauffer, signe que les protections antitransplanages étaient tombées. C'était donc le moment de s'éclipser.

« On ne peut pas faire ça à Poudlard. » Fit remarquer Ethan.

Remus posa alors une main sur son alpha, l'autre sur Severus, puis se chargea de les transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans un salon sobrement meublé et légèrement poussiéreux. Le maitre de potion s'était évanoui à l'arrivée, mais son état était toujours stationnaire.

« J'ai un appartement à Londres. » Expliqua Remus. « Même après avoir été embauché à Poudlard, je l'ai gardé. Le loyer n'est pas élevé, et avec ma condition, je préférais avoir une solution en cas de problème. »

La suite se passa très rapidement, Ethan qui retenait son loup depuis quasiment le début de la mission lui lâcha la bride, entamant le changement en un temps record. En réponse, Remus perdit également la bataille, commençant sa transformation, bien plus lentement. Il se retira dans un coin de la pièce, laissant le champ libre à son alpha.

Devant Severus, qui commençait à reprendre conscience, se tenait désormais un grand loup noir aux yeux émeraude pailletés d'or. Ce dernier le regardait, sans bouger. Le maitre de potion ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté mortelle de la créature, se demandant s'il aurait aussi fière allure si tout se passait comme prévu.

Il avait trouvé des informations au compte-goutte sur les 'vrais' loups-garous, déduisant la majorité. Il se rappelait maintenant que le taux de mortalité au changement était important, peut-être vivait-il donc ses derniers instants. Puis il se gifla mentalement, il vivait de toute manière ses derniers instants.

Ses sauveurs ne connaissaient pas les poisons qui avaient été utilisé, lui si. Il en avait même inventé la majorité. Et au moins deux d'entre eux étaient mortels et sans antidote encore connu.

Sa seule chance était ce qui s'appelait le changement, devenir comme Ethan et maintenant Remus, un loup-garou. Mais pas les pitoyables choses dont se servait le seigneur des ténèbres avec l'aide de Fenrir Greyback, il deviendrait une créature puissante. La seule chose qui lui posait problème au début de sa réflexion était sa soumission s'il n'était pas assez dominant pour être un alpha. Mais il s'était fait une raison, il n'était de toute manière pas fait pour prendre soin d'une meute, donc peut-être que ce ne serait pas un mal si c'était quelqu'un qui 'prenait soin' de lui.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé pendant ses recherches de devenir un loup-garou, mais là, dans sa cellule, dans son état, c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher, on ne risquait pas des vies pour un espion démasqué. Et pourtant, il se disait que si quelqu'un le faisait, ça ne pourrait être qu'Ethan Wolff, qui ne demandait rien à personne, et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et en le voyant, réellement, il avait fait son choix.

Si une nouvelle chance lui était donnée, il l'accepterait. Si c'est la mort qu'il devait trouver, alors il serait enfin en paix.

Le loup noir avait observé les différentes pensées et réflexions passer sur le visage de Severus Rogue avec patience. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas changé quelqu'un, un autre temps, un autre monde. Sa meute d'agrandissait. Le loup était conscient que parfois, le changement n'aboutissait pas, quand la personne était trop faible, sa volonté trop fragile. Mais là il savait. L'homme aujourd'hui torturé était fait pour être un loup, il était fort. Et il allait l'éveiller.

Alors que Severus sortait de ses pensées, revenant au présent, il ne put que voir une gueule garnie de crocs se jeter sur lui, tintant sa vision de rouge. Le maitre de potion s'évanouit pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

oOo

 _Promis, je ne vais pas faire une habitude de ces fins de chapitre ^^ pas taper ^^_


	14. Chapter 13 Une nouvelle chance

Coucou et merci à tous pour vos reviews. Désolée si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse, le site semble buguer donc je ne sais pas si vous les avez reçues. En tout cas, elles font toujours aussi plaisir.

Bonne lecture, voici la suite. (et non je ne suis pas sadique et ne prend pas mon pied à vous faire souffrir ^^ et je rappelle qu'un auteur molesté peut difficilement écrire, ce qui devient dommage ^^)

oOo

 **Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle chance**

Remus avait à peine achevé son changement que tout était fini. Le maitre de potion gisait dans une mare de sang au milieu de son salon, la gorge et le thorax à moitié ouverts. Et pourtant sa respiration était bien présente, rapide, mais régulière, et ses plaies se refermaient presque à vue d'œil.

Alors que le brun reprenait forme humaine, puis le déposait précautionneusement sur le canapé après avoir récupéré, le sang s'était déjà arrêté de couler. Et au matin, les plaies dues à sa torture s'étaient visiblement améliorées. D'ici quelques jours, il n'en resterait plus rien, signe que le changement avait été un succès, le loup commençant déjà à guérir celui qui l'abritait.

Ce n'est que quelques heures après l'aube que le directeur de Serpentard commença à bouger, il allait bientôt se réveiller. Remus se reposait dans sa chambre, et Ethan surveillait le nouveau membre de la meute.

Les iris bleu pâle qui se montrèrent étaient incontestablement celles du loup.

« Severus. Il est temps de se réveiller réellement. » Le sermonna le brun à ses côtés d'un ton tranquille.

Le convalescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant qu'ils ne s'assombrissent pour retrouver leur teinte noire habituelle.

« Je suis vivant. » Constata-t-il d'une voix éraillée. « Qu… » S'interrompit-il, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Ethan sembla comprendre ce qui le tracassait. « Le lien de meute. Tu t'y feras vite, surtout avec tes capacités d'occlumentie. Evite juste de l'assourdir réellement. »

« Je ne suis plus tout seul dans ma tête. » Murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même. « Qu'est ce que ça implique. » Demanda-t-il en regardant son vis-à-vis.

« Pas grand-chose. Si toi ou l'un de nous est en grand danger, ou si tu meurs, la meute le sentira. Pas d'invasion de tes pensées si c'est ce que tu te demandais. » Répondit calmement Ethan.

Le potioniste hocha la tête. « Il faudra que je réorganise mes barrières autour de ce lien. » Constata-t-il.

« Fais comme tu le souhaites. Sache juste que le lien contribuera également à protéger ton esprit. C'est une protection de la meute. » Lui expliqua brièvement l'alpha. « Pour le moment repose toi, je t'amène à manger. D'ici quelques heures tu pourras te lever sans mal, et dans quelques jours, tu auras complètement récupéré. »

Le maitre de potion regarda attentivement ses mains, et le reste de son corps, n'en revenant pas de l'amélioration flagrante. Même la magie du meilleur médicomage n'aurait pas pu lui rendre totalement l'usage de ses mains, et là, elles étaient en train de guérir, même si la peau était totalement à vif. Il y a encore quelques heures, elles étaient carbonisées et irrémédiablement tordues, devenue insensibles, privées de nerfs. Et elles étaient à présent parcourue de picotement désagréables mais qu'il accueillait presque avec joie.

« J'ai pris soin de réaligner convenablement les os et de raviver la peau sous les brulures pendant que tu dormais. Maintenant ça devrait guérir convenablement. »

Le professeur de SCM lui apporta un plat impressionnant de viande, le posant à côté de lui. A première vue, le serpentard ne pensait même pas pouvoir en avaler le dixième, mais il suffit à l'odeur d'arriver à ses narines pour qu'il se mette à saliver. Et en même temps, il sentit le loup s'éveiller en lui, il avait faim.

« Mange, ça ira mieux après. Il ne faut pas affamer un loup-garou. » Même si la voix était tranquille, il sentit parfaitement l'ordre sous jacent. Et comme il sentit également le loup se faire moins présent, il obéit. Il serait bien temps de réfléchir réellement à sa nouvelle situation plus tard. Pour le moment Ethan Wolff semblait avoir les choses en main, il se laisserait donc guider.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Ethan fut réveillé par des huissements incessants et des claquements de bec sur la fenêtre du salon. Chayton était là, impatient qu'on lui ouvre pour lui permettre d'entrer. Un petit parchemin était accroché à sa patte.

Le brun s'étira, vérifiant que le maitre de potion qu'il surveillait dormait toujours, puis se saisit du message. Il venait de Dumbledore. Ce dernier voulait savoir où ils étaient, et si tout allait bien. Lily avait en effet presque fait une crise de nerf lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'ils n'avaient pas transplané vers Poudlard.

Le directeur avait eu beau la rassurer avec son mari, que s'il y avait réellement eu un problème, ils auraient été avertis par le pendentif enchanté, il avait fini par aller trouver le petit faucon pour envoyer un message. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs fait tourner un moment en bourrique, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait gentil de lui donner des nouvelles pour le bien de sa santé mentale, et celle de son professeur d'étude des moldus. Ethan ricana à cette demande.

Malgré tout, mieux valait y accéder. Si le directeur apprenait seul qu'ils étaient ici, et débarquait dans le salon, ça causerait des problèmes. Dans l'état actuel des choses, avec Severus dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'attaquer à vu le moindre intrus, ou très difficilement. Autant éviter les ennuis.

Il écrivit donc un rapide message, insistant sur le fait que Severus était condamné lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, mais qu'il leur avait demandé le changement. Ce dernier avait réussi, et le maitre de potion serait guéri d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, ils resteraient tous les trois dans leur abri actuel. Il aurait plus d'explication de vive voix du principal concerné.

Le directeur resta sans voix lorsqu'il reçut sa réponse. Severus avait demandé à être un loup-garou ?! Son état devait réellement être critique pour en être arrivé là, et même alors, Dumbledore pensait qu'il aurait préférer mourir. Sauf s'il savait déjà la situation d'Ethan, vue la vivacité d'esprit de son professeur cela n'aurait pas été étonnant, et qu'il avait fait des recherches. Le directeur se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du lui aussi en faire, il s'était contenté de ce que lui avait raconté son professeur de DCFM, soit juste assez pour le contenter sur le moment. Il pourrait surement en apprendre plus d'ici quelques jours. D'ici là, il se contenterait de rassurer à nouveau la rouquine qui lui demandait des nouvelles dès qu'elle le voyait.

oOo

Le maitre des potions dormit 48 heures non-stop avant de se réveiller à nouveau, quelques heures après l'aube. Immédiatement, une bonne odeur de viande chatouilla ses narines, et Ethan lui tendit un plateau.

« Pourquoi j'ai si faim ? » Demanda le directeur de Serpentard, entamant la nourriture et constatant avec étonnement que ses mains répondaient presque parfaitement à son bon vouloir.

« Tu as dormi 48 heures. Le sommeil et la nourriture sont le meilleur moyen de guérir pour un loup-garou. Ton corps se régénère rapidement et a besoin d'énergie pour ça. » Lui expliqua le brun.

Severus regarda pour la première fois réellement son environnement, et constata qu'ils étaient seuls. « Où est Lupin ? Et où sommes-nous ? »

« C'est l'appartement moldu de Remus, je pense que tu peux l'appeler par son prénom maintenant. Et il est parti faire des courses, tu auras rapidement fini tout ça, et nous aussi devons manger. »

« Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? » Reprit le potioniste après quelques minutes. « Maintenant que tu m'as changé ? » Précisa-t-il.

« Tu peux rester un membre de la meute ou choisir d'être solitaire. Dans le premier cas, tu devras m'obéir quand je donnerai un ordre. Le reste du temps, tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que ça ne nuit pas à la meute. Si tu es solitaire ma foi, tu te débrouilles. »

« Il faut que je choisisse… tout de suite ? »

« Non. Jusqu'à ce que tu te contrôles parfaitement, tu restes sous ma responsabilité. Ensuite seulement, tu pourras choisir. » Lui expliqua le brun. « Tu as au moins un an devant toi. En attendant, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. » Acheva-t-il sérieusement.

« Je risque de me transformer à n'importe quel moment ? » Severus se demandait s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix. Il ne souhaitait pas être devenu un danger pour les autres, encore moins pour les élèves de Poudlard.

« Normalement il n'y a pas de risque pendant le premier mois, et ta première pleine lune se fera en notre compagnie avec Remus. Ensuite, ça dépendra de toi. Tu devras contrôler le loup. »

« Je suppose que tu m'expliqueras comment faire. »

« C'est mon boulot. » Répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules. « Et la leçon commence maintenant. Garde toujours le contrôle. Chaque loup est différent, donc à toi de cerner le tien. Laisse-le s'amuser de temps en temps, à la pleine lune ou d'autres moments, mais reste toujours sur tes gardes. Après des années, ou des siècles, ton loup pourra être plus calme, plus 'humain', ou au contraire, plus retord. Mais en attendant n'oublie jamais que c'est une bête sauvage qui aime le sang. Si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, isole toi ou trouve moi. »

« Ou Remus ? »

« Remus pourra t'aider si tu es énervé ou stressé, mais si ton loup essaie de prendre le contrôle, le sien ne fera que se soumettre. » Le prévint le brun. « Tu es dominant, même si pas assez pour être alpha, c'est une certitude. Tu l'étais déjà humain, tu l'es resté en loup-garou. »

Remus arriva à ce moment là, et Severus le salua brièvement. S'ils devaient être une meute, il était effectivement temps qu'ils s'entendent. Et il analysa avec étonnement le fait que le châtain avait une action apaisante sur l'atmosphère.

« C'est le propre des soumis que de calmer les dominants. » Lâcha Ethan, semblant remarquer son sentiment. « Notre instinct est de les protéger. »

« 'Etre protégé' et 'loup-garou' font étranges dans la même phrase. » Fit remarquer le blessé.

« Ne te méprend pas. » Lui expliqua Remus. « Le fait que je sois soumis ne veut pas dire que je ne sois pas dangereux, ou que je ne peux pas me battre. C'est juste que contrairement à toi, je n'en éprouve pas le besoin, donc votre instinct vous pousse à le faire à ma place. Mais si la meute est en danger, je déchiquèterais des ennemis au même titre que vous, comme je l'ai déjà fait. » Rajouta-t-il en faisant référence aux monstres de la forêt interdite.

Severus passa le reste de la journée à se reposer, partageant même une partie d'échecs avec son collègue de défense. Ethan aurait bien aimé qu'ils restent seuls jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, mais cette dernière était dans 15 jours, et Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas de rester sans nouvelles aussi longtemps.

Ils reprirent donc le chemin du château le lendemain. Le maitre de potion était en grande partie guéri, ses mains étant juste encore rosées de la nouvelle peau qui s'était formée. Il n'était pas encore au sommet de sa forme, mais parfaitement apte à faire son retour.

oOo

« Préparez vos chaudrons et suivez les instructions au tableau. »

Après son absence, Severus reprenait pour la première fois ses cours, avec les deuxièmes années, serpentard/serdaigle. Au moins, cette association là n'entrainait pas des explosions à tous les cours, et les élèves étaient plutôt sérieux. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux pour une reprise.

Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient bien sur couru sur les raisons de son absence. Mais rapidement, la vérité avait émergé des fils et filles de mangemorts que les parents avaient avertis. Un petit détour le soir de son retour par la salle commune et une légère mise au point lui avaient assuré que ses élèves au-delà de la cinquième année se tiendraient tranquilles en sa présence, traitre au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas.

Il avait toujours été doué pour intimider les gens, surtout ses élèves, et l'aura du loup-garou qu'il était maintenant semblait encore faciliter les choses. D'autant que revenir en pleine forme des geôles du mage noir avait de quoi impressionner.

Et surtout, traitre au maitre de leurs parents ou pas, il avait déjà su gagner leur confiance, ou du moins leur respect, en temps que chef de maison. Et sa mésaventure avait peut-être même confirmé ce respect, car les élèves qui étaient venus le voir pour des problèmes épineux dans le passé savaient qu'il les avait réellement aidés, même s'il ne soutenait en réalité pas leur famille.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un piaillement retentit du fond de la salle. Une jeune seirdaigle venait de se couper en taillant ses racines de gingembre.

Immédiatement il réagit comme à son habitude, se rapprochant rapidement de son élève.

« Faites un peu attention Miss Dawn. _Episkey_. » Lança-t-il refermant d'un geste la coupure légère.

D'un autre, il fit disparaitre les racines dont une partie portait désormais des taches rouges. « Vous allez devoir recommencer, le sang aurait gâché votre filtre. »

Alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, jetant au passage un coup d'œil aux autres chaudrons, il fut surpris de sentir la faim le tenailler et son ventre gargouiller. Heureusement, le son passa inaperçu aux oreilles de ses élèves.

Lorsqu'enfin la fin de l'heure arriva, Severus se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle. La sensation de faim s'était un peu atténuée avec l'attente, mais elle restait désagréable, et suffisait à agiter ce qu'il associait à l'esprit de son loup. Il allait devoir s'habituer au fait que son appétit ait augmenté avec le changement.

« Severus ? Tout va bien pour cette reprise ? » L'accueillit Ethan alors que son collègue s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« J'ai faim. » Se contenta de répondre celui-ci, attendant l'apparition des plats pour enfin se rassasier.

C'est le regard soucieux de son voisin qui le fit reprendre. « C'est anormal ? »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Lui demanda le brun en retour.

« Quelque chose comme ? » Le maitre des potions ne voyait pas trop ou voulait en venir l'alpha.

Ce dernier lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas affamer un loup-garou, et vu son appétit lorsque ses blessures guérissaient, il en avait rapidement conclu que celui-ci s'était grandement amélioré. Pourtant, il avait actuellement l'air légèrement préoccupé.

Le professeur de SCM réfléchit quelques instants, voyant bien que la matinée semblait avoir été normale pour son collègue. Se servant de son expérience, il chercha donc ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance du point de vue loup par rapport à un humain normal. Et cela fit tilt.

« Il y a eu un blessé dans ton cours ? »

« Un blessé ? Non rien de… » Mais Severus se reprit, sachant qu'un détail insignifiant ne l'était pas toujours. « Une gamine s'est légèrement coupée, c'est tout. »

Ethan sourit d'un air entendu. « Une odeur infime de sang suffit à donner faim à un jeune loup. Si tu n'as pas fait la relation, c'est que tu as très bien géré tout seul. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Le potioniste se demanda un instant si l'alpha se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais il dut reconnaitre que non. Et la sensation de faim était apparue juste après l'incident. Décidemment, il était loin d'avoir fini d'en apprendre sur sa nouvelle condition, et pourtant, il ne regrettait toujours pas. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à maitriser ses sentiments, ce n'était pas bien différent pour le moment.

Et le lien de meute qu'il sentait à l'arrière plan de son esprit lui donnait un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il savait déjà qu'il ne demanderait pas à sortir de la meute quand il saurait se contrôler. Et il était quasiment sur qu'Ethan le savait. Une autre certitude le prit, il ne trahirait pas son alpha, jamais.

L'apparition des plats le fit revenir à la réalité, et il put enfin se sustenter. Il eut juste une pensée comme quoi il était de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées en ce moment, mais au vu de la situation, il estimait que ce n'était pas anormal. D'autant plus qu'il se savait étroitement surveillé par Ethan, et qu'au lieu de l'enquiquiner, ce fait le rassurait. S'il venait à déraper vraiment, l'alpha le ramènerait sur le bon chemin.

oOo

 _Vous voyez je suis gentille, pas d'envies de meurtre pour la fin cette fois ^^_


	15. Chapter 14 Explications

_Désolée pour ce retard, en tout cas, merci à nouveau pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 14 : Explications**

Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin du repas, alors qu'il avait deux heures avant son prochain cours, Dumbledore vint le voir, lui demandant de le suivre dans son bureau. Le maitre de potion le suivit sans broncher, sachant que le brun avait parfaitement vu la manœuvre. Ethan l'avait prévenu que le directeur souhaiterait lui parler, et qu'il était libre de répondre à ses questions ou pas. Il était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes devenu un loup-garou ? » Entama sans détour le mage blanc. « Ethan Wolff m'a assuré dans sa lettre que vous le lui aviez demandé, et que c'était le seul moyen de vous sauver. »

« C'est effectivement le cas, pour les deux affirmations. » Lui confirma le potioniste, mais il voyait bien que le directeur le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand ils m'ont trouvé. » Reprit Severus. « Même s'ils n'avaient pas utilisé mes propres poisons sans antidotes, j'aurais mis des mois à me remettre, et jamais totalement. Vous savez que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exagérer mes blessures. » Acheva-t-il inutilement.

Effectivement, Albus savait que son professeur avait plutôt largement tendance à les minimiser pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Et il savait aussi que ses poisons étaient bien plus mortels que les classiques filtres trouvés sur le marcher noir.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Vous avez repris vos cours comme si de rien n'était. »

Le directeur voulait savoir s'il allait devoir chercher un nouvel enseignant. A la base, Severus n'enseignait ici que pour sa couverture d'espion et la protection de l'école. Il n'avait à priori plus besoin d'aucune des deux.

« Je compte continuer comme avant. Ethan Wolff m'instruit sur ma nouvelle condition et s'assure que tout se passe bien. Tant qu'il est là, je ne suis pas un danger, même si mon changement est récent. » Expliqua le serpentard.

« Je vois. Trois loups-garous à Poudlard, c'est je crois une première. » Constata Dumbledore avec humour.

« Et ce nombre finira sans aucun doute par augmenter. » Mais devant le regard étrange de son ancien mentor il rajouta. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus. Il ne fera jamais un nouveau Greyback. Mais s'il venait à se débarrasser de ce dernier, il accueillera tous les loups-garous qui le souhaiteront, et la meute grandira. »

« Pourriez-vous m'en apprendre plus sur lui ? Et si jamais il venait à déraper… »

« Désolé, mais à partir de maintenant ma loyauté va avant tout à mon alpha, Ethan Wolff. » Le coupa Severus. « Je ne le trahirais pas, en aucune façon. »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous plieriez aussi facilement à ses règles. Ne souhaitiez-vous pas rester votre propre maitre ? » Albus paraissait sincèrement surpris, ce qui mit légèrement en rogne le maitre de potion.

« Je n'ai jamais été mon propre maitre Albus, que ce soit pendant mes études où j'étais le chien de Lucius, ensuite où j'ai été celui de Voldemort, ou encore après où, même si le terme vous déplait, j'ai été le votre. » Répondit ironiquement le directeur de Serpentard. « Aujourd'hui le chien est devenu loup. »

« Quand bien même, vous avez maintenant l'occasion d'être libre. » Fit tout de même remarquer Dumbledore, essayant de ne pas se vexer de la réponse de son ancien protégé.

« Je suis libre Albus. J'ai demandé à Ethan de me changer, j'aurais pu choisir la mort. J'ai également le choix de rester un loup solitaire, ou de rester membre de sa meute. Pourquoi refuserais-je ce que celle-ci peut m'apporter ? »

« Vous voulez dire la protection ? » Le directeur essayait réellement de comprendre.

Cet Ethan et sa meute faisait rentrer une nouvelle force dans la guerre, et il remarquait de plus en plus qu'il devrait en tenir compte. Surtout s'il se disait un ennemi de Greyback.

« Oui, mais tellement plus. Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ce qu'est un lien de meute. Ce n'est pas une remontrance, c'est un fait. » Rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard du directeur s'assombrir légèrement à la remarque. « Vous pourrez poser la même question à Remus. »

« Savez-vous au moins s'il compte participer à la guerre ? Je suppose que vu l'opération de sauvetage, il n'est pas pro-Voldemort, mais est-il pour autant de notre côté ? » Demanda finalement Dumbledore.

Severus réfléchit quelques instants, faisant malgré lui stresser le directeur avant de finalement se décider.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous Albus. Ethan est avant tout du côté de la meute, et le sera toujours. Après, il se trouve que la meute en question habite Poudlard, et chacun s'y sent comme chez lui. C'est un foyer pour nous tous. L'école sera donc défendue, envers et contre tout. Pour le reste, je ne peux parler en son nom, vous devrez lui demander vous-même. »

« Je vois. Je devrais m'en contenter pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une dette envers lui pour vous avoir sauvé. » Admit le vieil homme.

« Parlez lui Albus, et mettez-y les formes. Quoi que vous obtiendrez de lui, ce sera définitif, il ne trahira pas une promesse. » Lui conseilla le potioniste avant d'aller assurer son cours. « Juste une dernière chose. Ne lui mentez jamais, les loups-garous le sente. Soyez honnête, ça ne peut que vous réussir. »

Le vénérable sorcier médita un moment sur les paroles de son professeur. Il avait manipulé et transformé la vérité plus que son compte durant cette guerre, et c'était perturbant de savoir, car il n'avait aucun doute la dessus, qu'il y avait une personne au moins qui serait en dehors de ça. Peut-être que cela serait reposant en fin de compte, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui il ne pourrait mentir, quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait contrôler.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait pris le poste de directeur pour combattre son besoin de diriger et sa soif de pouvoir. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas totalement réussi dans cette résolution. Et ce nouveau professeur le lui faisait pleinement réaliser. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Il se plongea en soupirant dans les rapports que des membres de l'ordre lui avaient fait parvenir. Il était à la tête de la résistance, et il devrait assurer ce rôle jusqu'à la fin.

.

La première pleine lune depuis son changement allait bientôt se lever, et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'appréhension, mais aussi d'impatience. Ethan les avait emmenés, lui et Remus, aux abords d'une grande forêt dont il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exact.

Comme il n'y avait aucun humain ou créatures magiques dans les environs, les loups pourraient se lâcher réellement sans que l'alpha n'ait à les brider, surtout le potioniste pour sa première chasse. Les bois regorgeaient par contre de daims et cerfs, ils pourraient donc s'en donner à cœur joie.

Alors que la lune apparaissait entre les nuages, les trois sorciers commencèrent leur changement, le nez rivé à l'astre brillant.

Alors que la douleur s'emparait de tout son être, Severus essayait de se rappeler ce que lui avait conseillé l'alpha. D'abord une règle, le silence, car il devait pouvoir changer sans alerter personne. Ensuite, il ne devait pas combattre le loup qui voulait sortir. Le changement est toujours douloureux, même pour un alpha, mais la bête amoindrit la peine, la rendant supportable.

Il se concentrait donc pour laisser le loup guider la transformation sans résister, sentant ses os et ses articulations craquer, sa peau se déchirer. Il était tellement dans les brumes qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que les deux autres avaient déjà fini leur changement. Et pourtant le 'déjà' était très relatif, un bon quart d'heure étant passé depuis le début pour Remus.

Il fallut trois minutes de plus pour qu'un loup couleur cannelle aux yeux bleus pâles se tienne aux côtés des deux autres. Il était presque aussi grand qu'Ethan, son pelage plus clair aux extrémités et juste le bout des oreilles noires.

Le nouveau loup respirait rapidement, restant sans bouger en attendant que la sensibilité de sa nouvelle peau lupine s'apaise. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le changement était aussi infâme, tout son corps picotait, et même le vent était désagréable. Pourtant, rapidement, ses sens encore augmentés l'avaient distrait efficacement. Des milliers d'odeurs et de sons lui arrivaient, ses yeux voyaient un nouveau paysage. C'était grisant.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne ressentait plus aucun désagrément de la transformation. Ethan et Remus, le sachant parfaitement, s'approchèrent et frottèrent gentiment leur museau contre sa tête, lui souhaitant la bienvenue sous cette forme.

Puis, brusquement, le loup noir poussa un hurlement, bondissant en avant et incitant les autres à le suivre. Il menait la chasse.

Severus se souviendrait tout sa vie de cette première chasse. La sensation de liberté. Le plaisir du loup enfin libre. L'harmonie qu'il avait ressentit à courir avec ses frères de meute. Il comprenait pourquoi cette chasse de pleine lune était si importante.

Si à seulement trois la sensation d'appartenance était si forte, qu'est ce que ça devait être de courir à dix derrière un cerf. Dix loups ou plus unis dans un même but, par le même lien, derrière le même chef. Une famille, même plus, un lien indestructible. Et il ressentait le même bonheur chez ses compagnons, et plus encore chez Ethan.

Remus, lui avait expliqué, avec l'accord de l'alpha ce qu'il savait. Il ne l'avait pas cru quand son collègue lui avait dit que le brun venait du futur et d'un autre monde, ou plutôt il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Car il savait. Il était déjà doué pour sentir le mensonge quand il était parfaitement humain, maintenant il ne pouvait simplement plus se tromper.

Le châtain lui avait brièvement parlé du fait qu'Ethan avait déjà eu une meute, et une compagne, et qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Severus, qui ne pouvait imaginer perdre ce sentiment et ce lien qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, peinait à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir le brun, à courir à nouveau entouré d'une meute après en avoir déjà perdu une. Il suspectait qu'il serait d'autant plus protecteur et sans pitié si quelque chose devait les menacer. Et par les temps qui courent, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Mais le maitre de potion était curieux. Si le brun venait du futur, il l'avait peut-être connu, même si c'était un autre monde. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait si rapidement fait confiance à lui, un espion. Ou peut-être que son loup savait tout simplement qu'il le pouvait. Il lui demanderait un jour, mais plus tard. Avec leur espérance de vie, ils avaient le temps. Et il attendrait que le temps ait réellement apaisé ses blessures avant de lui demander d'y repenser à sa demande.

L'alpha protège sa meute, mais la meute soutient son alpha.

Severus chassa toutes ses pensées parasites et lâcha la bride à son loup. Avec la meute et surtout Ethan, dans ce coin désert, il n'y avait aucun risque. Et le prédateur était ivre de cette liberté. La poursuite d'une proie, le fait de la mener exactement là où ils le souhaitaient pour une mise à mort, le gout du sang : tout cela satisfaisait son loup.

C'était un équilibre. Humain la majorité du temps, loup lors de la pleine lune et parfois en dehors. Mais tout le temps loup-garou. Sous forme humaine, la bête était toujours là, tapie, prête à chuchoter pour inciter à la violence, et sous forme lupine, l'homme était présent pour modérer les instincts meurtriers.

Et là, en cet instant, chacun des trois était heureux, libres, eux-mêmes. Deux loups s'ébattant sous la vigilance du troisième.

La chasse et la course dans la nature se poursuivirent bien après l'aube. La pleine lune était en effet tombée un samedi, et l'alpha comptait bien profiter du dimanche pour prolonger les réjouissances. Autant profiter de ce coin de paradis perdu jusqu'au bout.

Après avoir traqué un cerf à eux trois, Ethan prit donc plaisir à observer les deux membres de sa meute chasser lapins et cailles dans les sous-bois. Ils étaient encore maladroits, surtout Severus, mais apprenaient vite à se servir de leurs sens et de leur capacités.

Le fait est qu'ils n'auraient pas très faim en rentrant, ayant réalisé un véritable festin de gibier.

Et après une bonne sieste pour digérer, toujours sous forme animale mais au soleil cette fois, ils prirent finalement le chemin du retour vers la civilisation. Ethan leur promit que si c'était leur première chasse ainsi, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Peut-être un jour, d'autres compagnons se joindraient à eux.


	16. Chapter 15 Nouveau changement

_Salut, merci à tous pour vos reviews, toujours contente que ça vous plaise. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture._

oOo

 **Chapitre 15 : Nouveau changement**

Le temps s'écoulait paisiblement au sein de l'école de magie. Cela faisait longtemps que Voldemort n'avait pas fait parler de lui. Il y avait à peine eu quelques escarmouches depuis l'attaque de Pré au Lard qui lui avait servi à démasquer son espion. Mais un tel calme ne pouvait pas durer.

Trois attaques simultanées furent lancées, sur un village mixte sorcier et moldu au Nord, un village sorcier au Sud, et dans une moindre mesure Pré au Lard. Les assauts furent parfaitement orchestrés, les deux premiers touchant des lieux éloignés de Poudlard, et dès que les membres de l'Ordre se furent montrés pour contre-attaquer, des mangemorts firent leur apparition près de l'école.

Il s'était quasiment écoulé une heure avant que Dumbledore ne soit au courant, puis ne réussisse à envoyer assez de membres dans les deux premiers villages. L'absence d'un espion dans les rangs du mage noir se faisait durement sentir. Les alliés mettaient beaucoup plus de temps à réagir.

Et alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat, des nouvelles de Pré au Lard attaqué étaient arrivées. Hors, aucun des sorciers présents ne pouvaient se retirer. La bataille était rude, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'abandonner les habitants qui se battaient pour leur village. Dumbledore fit donc la seule chose possible, il envoya son patronus à Poudlard prévenir les loups-garous.

Comme ils ne faisaient pas réellement partie de cette guerre, le directeur ne leur avait pas demandé de se joindre à eux. Ils étaient en réunion lorsque des nouvelles leur étaient parvenues, et il avait rapidement du organiser les équipes et leur ordonner de se rendre sur place. Un refus de la part de l'alpha aurait mis à mal son autorité au sein de l'ordre, il leur avait donc demandé de rester à Poudlard au cas où. Il s'en félicitait maintenant.

Severus et Remus étaient en train de discuter ensemble lorsqu'ils aperçurent un patronus phénix fondre vers eux. Une partie d'eux était furax de ne pas pouvoir prendre part aux batailles en cours, c'était étrange de se retrouver soudainement dans un troisième camp. Mais quand ils virent la créature de Dumbledore, ils surent qu'il y avait un problème.

 _Pré au Lard attaqué. Besoin de votre aide pour le défendre._

Le message était succinct mais très clair, et Severus félicita mentalement le directeur pour avoir bien formulé son message. Un ordre aurait été mal vu par les loups-garous même si par égard pour le village ils l'auraient suivi.

Une alerte via le lien eu tôt fait de faire rappliquer Ethan, qui les entraina immédiatement vers le passage secret de la sorcière borgne. Si Remus parut à peine surpris, son alpha connaissant même certains passages qui lui étaient inconnus, Severus lui, le regarda de travers.

« Ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous faire un cours sur les moyens de déplacement non conventionnels dans le château. »

« Remus pourra se charger d'une partie, ça achèvera de vous refaire faire connaissance. » Ricana le brun. « Quand vous aurez fait le tour, je rajouterai deux trois petites choses. »

Courant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour déboucher à Pré au Lard, au milieu de hurlements de peur et d'incantations.

« Pas de changement. » Ordonna Ethan. « Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. »

L'alpha stupéfixa un mangemort qui se trouvait devant l'entrée du magasin de friandises, relevant dans la foulée l'homme à terre qu'il venait de sauver.

Des rayons colorés sortaient déjà à la pelle de la baguette du maitre de potion, autant de sorts noirs retournés à l'ennemi pendant que le potioniste bougeait avec agilité. Il était déjà un duelliste accompli avant le changement, ce dernier lui avait apporté plus de puissance, et une vitesse accrue.

Pendant ce temps, Remus essayait de rassembler les villageois en état de se battre afin de les organiser. Son calme malgré le chaos ambiant aidait beaucoup, et déjà des groupes de trois ou quatre personnes se rassemblaient pour tenir tête aux mangemorts mieux entrainés. Les villageois ne sachant pas se battre prenaient soin principalement des bâtiments, inondant les débuts d'incendies, consolidant de leur mieux les pans de mur qui menaçaient de s'effondrer.

Les loups garous se battaient avec acharnement, repoussant les disciples du mage noir et n'hésitant pas à lancer des sorts mortels pour s'en débarrasser. Pas de pitié, être sous forme humaine ne changeait pas ce fait. D'autant plus que le loup, réveillé par le combat et le sang était très proche de la surface.

« Alors traître ! Tu pousses le vice jusqu'à défendre ce village ! » S'exclama un mangemort masqué, ayant repéré le maître des potions.

« Le vice, c'est plutôt de s'attaquer à des sorciers sans défense. » Répliqua calmement le directeur des vert et argent tout en évitant les attaques magiques.

« Cet amoureux des moldus sera ta perte. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à nos côtés, tu aurais pu trouver la grandeur et le pouvoir. Ici ne t'attend que la mort. » Cracha le serviteur du mage noir, des traits colorés fusant de sa baguette.

« La mort est bien plus proche de toi que de moi. » Ricana le potioniste, l'un de ses sorts créant une large entaille sur le bras de son opposant.

« Tu finiras par payer. Le maître s'en assurera ! »

« Je ne parierais pas la dessus. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à qui vous vous attaquez. » Se moqua le loup-garou. « Et malheureusement pour toi tu ne le sauras jamais maintenant. »

Alors qu'il allait répondre à nouveau, le mangemort ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans prononcer un mot, n'émettant qu'un immonde gargouillis. Un sortilège bien lancé lui avait ouvert la gorge, et le sang s'écoulant rapidement avait emporté sa vie avant même qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. L'odeur du liquide vital emplissait l'air, devenant presque suffocante.

Severus ne devait de rester sous cette forme que grâce à la présence de son alpha et d'une meute, sans elle, il sentait qu'il se serait déjà transformé devant tant de sang et de rage. Ses yeux arboraient d'ailleurs des reflets bleutés caractéristiques de son loup. Il ne pouvait le voir, trop pris par les combats, mais il en était de même pour Remus et Ethan, dont les iris portaient des reflets ambre ou or.

Bientôt, les quelques mangemorts qui avaient survécus fuirent sans plus se concerter. Il était évident que le village était bien plus défendu qu'il n'aurait du l'être, et à bien y réfléchir, ils préféraient encore la torture de leur maitre à la mort. Car si une autre chose était évidente, c'était que les trois sorciers qui étaient arrivés en renfort n'étaient pas de la même trempe que l'Ordre du phénix. Face à ce dernier, le pire qui les attendait était certes parfois la mort, mais bien souvent plutôt un stupefix et éventuellement Azkaban. Là, la majorité de ceux qui avaient défié les défenseurs gisaient au sol et ne se relèveraient probablement pas.

Ils espéraient que les quelques dégâts et morts qu'ils avaient déjà causés satisferaient assez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les mangemorts disparurent donc d'un coup, emportant les blessés qu'ils pouvaient.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient brutalement désœuvrés, Ethan remarqua que si Remus se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il n'en était pas de même pour Severus. Pourtant il était en vue encore quelques minutes auparavant. Il partit donc à sa recherche, suivit par le soumis, pour le trouver accroupi sous forme lupine à côté d'une jeune fille évanouie.

Remus glapit à la vue du sang qui recouvrait les babines du loup cannelle, ses yeux passant alternativement du canidé à la jeune fille, les yeux exorbités.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! » S'étrangla-t-il, faisant gémir le loup.

Et son regard se braqua alors sur Ethan qui regardait la scène d'un air impassible. Quand un loup-garou était incontrôlable, le rôle de l'alpha était de le tuer. Le brun le lui avait dit, c'était ce qui faisait la difficulté de ce rôle, gouverner et en assumer les conséquences. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Severus était un loup depuis si peu de temps… et il mordait déjà quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas normal, d'autant que l'alpha avait ordonné 'pas de changement sauf si urgence'.

Alors que le professeur de DCFM commençait surement à paniquer, Ethan prit la parole d'une voix douce.

« Il est temps de redevenir humain Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Le rassura-t-il.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le potioniste haletant essayait péniblement d'expliquer son geste.

« Je.. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Elle était là, en sang, elle allait mourir, et… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai commencé à changer… »

« Chuut. Je vous expliquerai après. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux emmener cette jeune fille au château. » Les pressa le brun.

« C'est Lucie Haworth. » Souffla Remus. « Elle est en septième année à Poufsouffle. Elle a pris l'option DCFM. » Rajouta le châtain pour expliquer cette connaissance.

Les trois loups-garous échappèrent rapidement aux remerciements des villageois, prétextant des soins nécessaires pour la jeune étudiante. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés au château, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. La dénommée Lucie était dans un état critique, et le changement n'était pas encore confirmé. Lorsque la cible était déjà trop gravement affaiblie, il pouvait ne pas se déclencher, sans parler du fait qu'il fallait qu'elle y survive.

Ethan priait pour que ce soit le cas. Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenter de la changer. Il lui fallait sa sensibilité et ses connaissances d'alpha pour le ressentir dans son état actuel, mais elle était précieuse. Si elle n'avait pas été aux portes de la mort, jamais un loup ne lui aurait fait du mal, encore moins un jeune. Il aurait fallu être fou ou extrêmement malveillant.

Pomfresh était tout de suite entrée en mode professionnel en voyant l'état de sa patiente, puis avait failli hurler au scandale quand elle avait vu la trace encore visible des crocs d'un loup. Heureusement qu'elle avait connaissance du statut d'Ethan, et que ce dernier avait pas mal pris le temps de discuter avec elle. Même un loup-garou pouvait avoir besoin d'un guérisseur, et il valait mieux connaitre certaines choses pour tenir ce rôle. Il les avait enseignés à l'infirmière, de même que ce qui le différentiait des pseudos loups-garous comme Greyback et sa clique.

Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'une de ses élèves allait devenir loup-garou, et contre son gré de toute évidence. Autant Severus avait fait son choix, autant elle ne l'avait pas eu, et c'est ce qui la gênait. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Et elle espérait qu'elle survivrait à cette épreuve. Remus avait l'air heureux maintenant, elle pouvait donc espérer que la jeune fille le serait aussi.

Le potioniste et le professeur de DCFM, eux, attendaient avec impatience l'explication de leur alpha sur le comportement du loup de Severus. C'était pour eux tout à fait incompréhensible, et même s'ils ne répondaient plus vraiment de lui, ils craignaient la réaction de Dumbledore. C'était une de ses élèves qui avait été changée, même si ça lui sauvait la vie, ça restait difficilement acceptable.

 _oOo_

 _Les réponses au prochain chapitre ^^_


	17. Chapter 16 Oméga

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos supers reviews, les réponses arrivent. Bonne lecture ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 16 : Oméga**

Dès le retour du directeur de Poudlard et sa connaissance des événements de Pré au Lard, Ethan se retrouva sans surprise dans son bureau pour en discuter.

« C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle survive. » Répondit placidement Ethan.

« Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer tous les gens qui sont mortellement blessés sous vos yeux ! » S'écria Albus.

« C'est une oméga. » Lâcha alors Remus qui était jusque là resté silencieux.

L'alpha leur avait expliqué la situation presque immédiatement, rassurant le maitre de potion, et lui assurant qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement, pas sans plusieurs décennies de contrôle. Ils avaient passé la nuit aux côtés de la jeune fille, et Remus avait compris pourquoi il rechignait à vouloir quitter son chevet.

« Pardon ? » Cela n'évoquait rien au mage blanc.

« Un oméga éveille au maximum l'instinct de protection du loup. » Expliqua le brun. « Le seul moyen de le blesser, c'est d'être taré, ou que justement ce soit le seul moyen de le sauver. Un loup-garou ne peut pas laisser un oméga mourir sans rien faire, tout comme il ne peut pas l'attaquer volontairement en temps normal. »

« Et cette jeune fille est donc un oméga. J'avoue que je ne vous suis plus très bien. Vous m'avez expliqué que les dominants protégeaient les soumis et étaient caractériels, que les soumis étaient conciliants et se laissaient protéger avec joie. Si vous leur donner un autre nom, ça veut dire que les omégas ne sont pas comme les soumis, pourtant vous les protégez. »

Ethan soupira. « Les omégas sont protégés, à tout prix. Mais ils ne sont pas du tout soumis, ils sont en dehors de la hiérarchie. Un oméga peut regarder un alpha dans les yeux et lui faire la morale sans sourciller. »

Après avoir réfléchi un instant il reprit. « Un oméga, c'est un peu comme un alpha, mais sans le côté bourrin. Le plus important pour lui est l'harmonie de la meute. »

« Et pas pour un alpha ? »

« Le plus important pour un alpha est le contrôle de la meute et sa survie. Il maintient la cohésion par sa dominance. Un oméga la maintient par l'apaisement que procure sa présence, mais il n'a aucune envie de donner des ordres, même s'il peut le faire sans problème. »

« De ce que j'ai compris, un oméga a le même effet qu'une potion calmante, ou un sortilège d'euphorie suivant le moment. » Compléta Remus.

« Il va donc falloir s'organiser. Elle fait partie de votre meute maintenant c'est ça ? » Soupira Dumbledore, il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler grand-chose. « Qu'est ce que ça implique ? »

« Pour vous rien, elle continuera sa scolarité comme prévue. Puis se choisira un métier comme n'importe qui. » Le rassura le brun. « Elle devra juste apprendre et respecter le secret pour le moment sur sa nouvelle condition, il ne faut pas que Voldemort apprenne pour nous, c'est un trop grand avantage. »

« Vous vous positionnez donc clairement dans notre camps? »

« Non, mais j'ai clairement une dent contre lui.» Et le directeur était certain que c'était bien le cas à la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il plaignait presque le mage noir. « Cela fait de nous des alliés je pense. »

« Je ne peux qu'en être rassuré. » Répondit honnêtement Albus. « Mais pour en revenir à Miss Howarth, cela ne risque-t-il pas de poser problème, le contrôle de son loup. Vous avez surveillé attentivement Severus après son changement, et il n'était pas entouré d'étudiants bruyants 24h/24, seulement quelques heures par jour. »

« Pour n'importe qui je vous aurais dit oui, surtout vu son jeune âge. Mais c'est une oméga, c'est un peu particulier. Elle aura rapidement un bon contrôle et son loup ne souhaitera pas faire de mal à son entourage. » L'assura Ethan.

Le vieux sorcier soupira une dernière fois, laissant le champ libre à son professeur pour gérer cette nouvelle situation. L'alpha avait l'air certain de contrôler les choses, et le fait est qu'Albus ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre pour ça. Il allait réellement devoir s'habituer à voir le nombre de loups-garous augmenter dans son entourage, même s'il espérait que la prochaine fois n'inclurait pas de situation désespérée.

En tout cas, cet incident mis à part, les trois loups-garous avaient sauvé Pré au Lard, et il leur en était reconnaissant.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, Ethan se trouvait seul au chevet de la jeune fille qui n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Le changement avait bien fonctionné, et dès que son loup avait commencé à s'éveiller, ses blessures avaient rapidement guéries assez pour lui permettre de reprendre conscience.

Lorsqu'elle commença à bouger dans son sommeil, le brun focalisa toute son attention sur elle. Elle était encore pâle et ses cheveux blond cuivré s'étendaient sur son oreiller. La poufsouffle mit quelques minutes à émerger, puis après avoir papillonné plusieurs fois des yeux, son regard vert clair se fixa sur le professeur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Comment ?.. Je suis à l'infirmerie ? » Réalisa-t-elle en remarquant la blancheur de son environnement et l'odeur de désinfectant caractéristique qui lui fit froncer le nez.

Elle regarda un peu perdue autour d'elle, semblant se demander pourquoi Ethan Wolff se trouvait là. Puis elle sursauta brusquement, sa mémoire des derniers événements lui revenant d'un coup.

« Je croyais être morte. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Quelles sont les dernières choses dont vous vous souvenez ? » Lui demanda gentiment le brun.

La jeune fille rassembla ses pensées et le flot d'images qui lui revenaient dans son esprit.

« J'étais allé voir ma mère, et en sortant, des mangemorts sont apparus. J'ai essayé de me cacher, mais ils m'ont vu et m'ont attaqué. Mon père est moldu, je ne sais pas s'ils le savaient, mais ça les a amusé de me jeter des sorts. Après c'est le trou noir… » Murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. « Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand loup ne s'approche de moi. Il avait des yeux si bleus… je n'ai même pas eu peur, je croyais qu'il venait me chercher. Il s'est jeté sur moi… je crois… Après je ne souviens vraiment plus. »

Ethan la regardais pensivement. Alors comme ça elle n'avait pas ressenti de peur en voyant le loup de Severus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était déjà presque partie. Mais ça l'arrangeait.

« C'était un loup-garou. » Énonça directement le brun.

« Pardon ? » Ne put que souffler Lucie. « Mais, il faisait jour, et la pleine lune est dans longtemps. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« Vous avez peut-être entendu parler du cours que j'ai donné aux troisièmes années, sur la véritable origine des loups-garous ? »

« Oui, ma cousine est en troisième et ça a fait pas mal parler dans les couloirs à ce moment là. Vous aviez fait sensation pour votre premier cours. Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'ils existent réellement ? » Elle s'était un peu redressée sous le coup de la surprise. « Pourtant vous aviez dit que la malédiction s'était étendue à tous les loups. »

« La vérité est qu'elle finira par se dissiper, car j'ai le pouvoir de le faire. » Commença à expliquer le professeur de SCM. « Je suis un de ces loups-garous, le pourquoi serait trop long à expliquer, mais je peux briser cette malédiction sur les loups qui font partie de ma meute. Je l'ai fait pour Remus, même si ça reste secret, et sur une autre personne. C'est cette dernière qui vous a mordu car vous alliez mourir. »

Il la laissa ensuite méditer ses paroles, attendant presque un éclat de colère suite à cette situation injuste. Après tout, qui voudrait devenir un loup-garou à 17 ans à peine, alors que la vie est devant lui. Lui ne l'avait pas voulu à l'époque.

« Merci. » Se contenta-elle de répondre à sa grande surprise. Et voyant son trouble, elle s'expliqua un peu.

« Ma mère est gravement malade, vous le savez peut-être. Si j'étais morte, elle aurait abandonné. Alors merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous le prenez bien. » Ethan était encore légèrement perplexe. La jeune fille était certes une poufsouffle réputée calme et ne créant jamais de problèmes mais tout de même.

« Vous auriez trouvé normal que je hurle, que je me plaigne de ma malchance. Mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. On n'y peut plus rien n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet, vous êtes un loup-garou jusqu'à votre mort. Et mon rôle est désormais de vous apprendre tout ce qui concerne votre nouvelle nature. Vous faites pour le moment partie de ma meute. »

« Je pourrais rencontrer celui qui m'a transformé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide. « Après tout, il m'a sauvé. »

« Vous risquez d'être surprise. » Sourit pour la première fois Ethan.

« Je le connais ? Il est à Poudlard aussi ? »

« Oh oui, vous le connaissez. Depuis presque sept ans. » Rajouta-t-il le ton rieur.

« Depuis sept ans ? Donc soit il est dans mon année soit… non… c'est un professeur aussi ? »

« Vous êtes perspicace. Mais vous verrez en temps et en heure. »

Ethan répondit à ses questions pendant encore presque une heure, cachant savamment le nom du loup-garou qui l'avait sauvé. Il voulait voir sa tête quand elle réaliserait que son professeur de potion était aussi de la meute. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de s'amuser, surtout qu'elle le prenait bien.

Il lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la meute, mais aussi le fait qu'elle était un oméga, la raison pour laquelle le loup n'avait pu s'empêcher de la sauver.

« Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le faire ? » Demanda-t-elle confirmation, le brun hochant la tête de façon affirmative. « Et… il l'a bien pris ? Je veux dire… »

« Il le prendra bien mieux quand il saura que vous ne lui en voulez pas. »

« Il ne voulait pas me sauver ? »

« Il ne voulait pas vous changer contre votre gré. C'est un crime normalement. Un loup-garou doit le devenir parce qu'il la choisi, et qu'il y est prêt. »

« C'est vraiment différent de ce qui se passe actuellement avec vous-savez-qui. » Affirma-t-elle. « Je vais peut-être me répéter, mais il m'a sauvé la vie, donc je ne lui en veux pas. » Elle pensait réellement ses paroles, la vérité était audible dans sa voix.

« Autre chose. » Changea de sujet le brun. « Votre nouveau statut doit rester un secret. Si Voldemort devait savoir, nous perdrions un avantage certain. »

« Je ne pourrais pas le cacher à ma meilleur amie. »

« Il le faudra. Moins il y a de gens au courant, plus nous sommes en sécurité. Le moment où nous l'annoncerons devra être soigneusement choisi. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne pourrais pas le cacher à Elena, dès la première pleine lune elle se posera des questions, et à la seconde, elle fera sans aucun doute le rapprochement. » Affirma-t-elle catégoriquement.

« Son jeune frère est mort tué par un loup-garou de V. Voldemort. » Commença-t-elle à expliquer, trébuchant sur le nom du mage noir mais souhaitant pouvoir le prononcer également. « C'est une tradition entre nous de la regarder tous les mois en souvenir de lui. Jamais je ne m'absenterais à cette date, surtout pas deux fois de suite. »

L'alpha soupira. Si c'était ainsi, il valait mieux que la jeune fille soit effectivement prévenue, plutôt qu'elle ne le déduise elle-même et fouine un peu partout. Lucie pourrait donc prévenir sa meilleure amie, mais elle devrait faire un serment garantissant qu'elle ne mette personne d'autre au courant.

oOo

Le soir même, les quatre loups-garous se retrouvaient ensemble dans l'appartement d'Ethan. Pomfresh aurait bien gardé Lucie dans son infirmerie, elle s'était après tout réveillée le jour même, mais l'alpha l'avait convaincu de la laisser les accompagner pour la soirée. Si elle insistait réellement, il l'a ramènerait après le couvre-feu. Il valait mieux qu'elle les rencontre tous avant de reprendre sa vie d'étudiante à Poudlard.

C'est donc une Lucie très intimidée qui avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement de son professeur. Lorsque Remus était entré à son tour, elle l'avait salué courtoisement, lui offrant un léger sourire timide. Elle appréciait ce professeur, et savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle n'était donc pas si perturbée que ça de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui et Ethan Wolff.

Non, la grande surprise avait été de voir rentrer à sa suite le professeur Rogue. Elle était restée littéralement sans voix, la mâchoire tombante lorsque le maître de potion s'était assis dans un fauteuil à côté de Remus Lupin. Malgré son air calme et son visage impassible, elle sentait presque sa nervosité, et elle réalisa alors que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé.

Le professeur Wolff lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient trois loups-garous avant elle. C'était donc lui le possesseur de ces yeux bleus qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

Essayant d'oublier le professeur sarcastique, elle prit alors son courage à deux mains pour le remercier. S'il y a une chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, c'est que l'homme s'en veuille de l'avoir changée. Pour elle, il lui avait sauvé la vie, point.

Elle fut presque encore plus surprise de la voix douce avec laquelle il lui répondit. Jamais personne à Poudlard ne devait l'avoir entendue.

« Ici, lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble, chacun peut-être réellement lui-même. » Lâcha l'air de rien Ethan. « La meute est comme une famille. »

« Et ta présence est apaisante. » Intervint Remus. « Je pense que lorsque nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons tous nous tutoyer. »

« Cela fait longtemps que v. tu es un loup-garou ? » Demanda-t-elle à Severus, trébuchant sur le tutoiement. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser.

« Depuis mon séjour chez Voldemort. »

Lucie se mordilla les lèvres à cette mention. Tout Poudlard savait que le maître de potion avait été capturé car il était un traitre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement là-bas.

« Ethan m'a sorti de là et changé à ma demande. » Rajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle s'abstint de poser la moindre question. Elle sentait que son professeur ne souhaitait pas en parler, et que même si elle demandait, elle n'en saurait pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas non plus réveiller ce qui ne pouvait être que des mauvais souvenirs.

« Et donc, euh, vous vous retrouvez souvent comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Ca nous arrive de temps en en temps. Mais le plus souvent, on va courir en loup dans un coin perdu. » Lui répondit Remus. Il lui raconta alors certaines de leurs escapades, cherchant à lui faire partager en avance l'impression de liberté qu'ils avaient tous ressentit à chasser ensemble.

Alors qu'ils en venaient à parler de la pleine lune, afin de la préparer et la rassurer pour sa première nuit qui arriverait d'ici deux semaines, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Tiens, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent à cette heure ? » Se demanda à voix haute Remus après avoir renifler en direction de la porte.

Et devant l'air interrogateur de Lucie, il lui fit remarquer qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se servir de son nez.

Lorsqu'Ethan ouvrit le passage, la poufsouffle aperçut la chevelure rousse du professeur d'étude des moldus. Cette dernière finit par entrer, avec le petit Harry dans ses bras, et suivie de son mari.

« Bonjour, nous avons vus que Remus n'était pas chez lui, on a donc supposé que vous étiez ensemble. » Commença-t-elle. « Oh Severus tu es là aussi. Et... Miss Haworth ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Lily. » Fit ce dernier. « Miss Haworth fait partie de la meute. » Lança-t-il directement. « C'est une longue histoire. » Rajouta-t-il pour couper cours à toute autre question.

La rouquine sembla comprendre le message. Depuis qu'il était un loup-garou et réellement ami avec Remus Lupin, sa relation avec Lily s'était bien améliorée, se rapprochant de ce qu'elle avait été. Et si James avait eu un peu plus de mal à s'y faire, il faisait contre toute attente preuve d'excellente volonté.

« Que faites vous là ? » Leur demanda l'alpha, se faisant immédiatement couper par le jeune Harry, qui à force de se tortiller avait réussi à s'extraire des bras de sa mère.

« Than ! »

L'appellation fit sourire la rouquine. « Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé du temps avec Remus et toi. Et Harry t'aime bien, il avait envie de te voir. »

James se demanda un instant si le brun n'allait pas les mettre dehors. Ils semblaient apparemment en pleine réunion de meute, et peut-être ne souhaitaient-ils pas être dérangés. Mais à sa grande surprise, le loup-garou sourit à son fils, puis d'un mouvement de baguette, fit apparaître deux sièges de plus.

« Puis-ce que vous êtes là, autant vous asseoir. » Haussa-t-il les épaules avec un petit sourire. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par leur venue.

La famille Potter pris donc place aux côtés de Lucie, Remus, Severus et Ethan, Harry babillant entre eux. Pourtant il y avait tout de même un malaise. La rouquine et son mari ne se sentaient pas tout à fait à leur place ici. Ils avaient voulu venir, mais se demandaient maintenant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

« Alors Harry. » Commença Ethan, décidant que s'adresser au petit était un bon début pour sortir du silence qui s'installait. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'amusant ces derniers temps ? »

« D'amusant ? Je suis allé chez Ron ! » Lança joyeusement le petit brun, racontant avec joie sa journée chez la famille Weasley avec le garçon de son âge.

« Tu aimes bien Ron alors ? »

« Oui ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Maman a dit qu'on ira ensemble à Poudlard. »

Remus regardait avec un air curieux le visage attendri de son alpha. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le brun connaissait Ron et très probablement Harry. Et d'un regard avec Severus, il sut que le dominant pensait la même chose.

Finalement, entraînés par la gaieté de l'enfant, les adultes se mirent également à participer à la conversation, rigolant de ses anecdotes et ses aventures. Et même Lucie finit par mêler sa voix aux autres, commençant à interagir avec eux comme avec des membres de sa famille.

Ethan était aux anges, même si les seuls qui pouvaient s'en rendre compte étaient Remus et Severus. Il était entouré de sa famille, celle d'origine et celle qu'il avait choisi, même si la première ne le savait pas. Et il profitait de ce moment partagé avec joie.


	18. Chapter 17 Discussion mouvementée

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard._

 _Et meilleurs vœux, bonne année, bonne santé et tout et tout._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 17 : Discussion mouvementée**

Lucie tremblait d'anticipation et de crainte en se levant ce matin là. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, et donc sa première transformation. Toute la semaine précédente, elle avait bombardé de questions Severus et Remus. Elle était parfois allé voir Ethan, mais ce dernier l'intimidait plus, surement parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas gardé l'option SCM alors qu'elle côtoyait les deux autres en cours depuis sept ans. Et puis c'était un alpha. Même si elle ne comprenait pas réellement, elle voyait le respect que les deux autres avaient pour lui, et elle ne voulait pas commettre d'impair.

 _Rhaaa c'est déjà compliqué d'être un loup-garou_ , ne put elle s'empêcher de penser. Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait eu à faire à aucun des incidents par lesquels les deux autres professeurs avaient pu passer.

Alors qu'un de ses compatriote s'était blessé en DCFM, elle n'avait pas eu faim suite au sang, et pourtant la blessure était impressionnante même si minime. En duel, elle n'avait pas senti son loup s'éveiller. Il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'elle était plus irascible avec la venue de la pleine lune.

Toute cette normalité avait même fini par l'inquiéter, et elle avait fini par en parler avec le professeur de SCM. Ce dernier s'était contenté de rigoler doucement. Le fait qu'elle soit une oméga rendait son loup bien plus docile, tout du moins tant que la meute n'était pas en danger. Elle était une protectrice, quasiment dénuée d'instinct belliqueux. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle n'était pas un danger pour les autres comme aurait pu l'être Severus sans plus dominant que lui dans le coin.

« C'est pour ce soir ? » La sortit de ses pensées Elena, sa meilleure amie depuis la première année.

« Oui, je suis nerveuse. Et je suis désolée de ne plus pouvoir passer ces soirées avec toi. » Rajouta-t-elle devant le regard légèrement inquiet de l'autre poufsouffle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais plutôt penser à toi, c'est toi qui va te transformer en loup dans quelques heures. » Chuchota la brunette afin que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

Elle avait été mise au courant du nouvel état de son amie quelques jours après l'incident de Pré au Lard, et si elle avait piqué une crise au début, elle l'avait finalement plutôt bien pris. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre sa meilleure et seule véritable amie. Tant pis si elle était un peu différente une fois par mois.

Lucie lui avait expliqué ce qui la différenciait des monstres qui avaient tué son frère, et elle l'avait même emmené parler à Ethan. Elena avait été septique au début, mais l'alpha avait fait quelque-chose auquel la blonde ne se serait jamais attendue. Après avoir hermétiquement fermé sa porte d'un sort, il s'était changé en un grand loup noir.

Apparemment un sort de silence avait couplé la fermeture, sinon le hurlement de la brunette aurait rameuté la moitié du château. Lucie avait eu peur aussi sur ce coup là, mais le loup s'était contenté de s'assoir et avait attendu, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne finisse par s'approcher timidement. Dès lors, elle avait cru quasiment tout ce que lui avait dit le professeur redevenu humain. Après tout, si la partie où les loups-garous pouvaient changer quand ils le voulaient était vraie, même si ça avait l'air un peu douloureux quand même, il n'y avait pas de raisons que le reste ne le soit pas.

Depuis, Elena et Lucie étaient devenues encore plus complices si c'était possible. Elles partageaient un secret de la plus haute importance, et la brune était fière que son amie le lui ait dit presque immédiatement.

« De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. » Fit fatalement la blonde. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose contre lequel je peux agir. »

« Tu en as parlé avec les autres non ? »

« Pas mal ouai. En réalité, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir déjà passé une telle nuit tellement ils m'en ont parlé. J'ai la trouille c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi hâte d'y être pour voir si c'est aussi bien qu'ils l'ont laissé entendre. »

« Tu auras intérêt à me raconter. » Affirma la brunette. « Et si ça se passe mal, j'irais leur secouer les puces ! »

Lucie éclata de rire, son humeur devenant plus légère. Elena avait toujours su comment lui faire retrouver le sourire ou oublier ses soucis. Elle était fière de l'avoir pour amie, et heureuse qu'Ethan Wolff ait accepté qu'elle soit dans le secret. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde prêt à menacer un loup-garou de lui secouer les puces.

« Allez dépêche toi, il faut y aller sinon on aura pas le temps de manger avant la Métamorphose. » La sermonna son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent donc dans la grande salle, se gavant avec plaisir de pains au chocolat avant les deux longues heures de cours qui les attendaient.

Les septièmes années de Poufsouffle finissaient leur journée à seize heure par potion, et Lucie suivit donc son professeur à la fin après un clin d'œil complice avec Elena.

« Ethan a encore deux heures de cours. » Lui apprit Severus. « Mais Remus doit nous attendre à son appartement. »

Ils se rendirent donc chez le professeur de SCM pour l'attendre ensemble. Si le potioniste se contenta de prendre un livre et de le feuilleter doucement, Remus se chargea de distraire son élève. Ils entamèrent donc une partie d'échec endiablée, où l'adulte ne gagna que de justesse.

Lucie avait de l'entrainement. Sa mère étant de santé fragile, elle n'avait jamais pu faire d'activité physiques avec elle, les échecs avait donc été leur principal passe-temps. Depuis toute petite elle avait appris à manier les pièces, et un bon nombre de stratégies.

« C'est l'heure les enfants ! » Retentit la voix d'Ethan alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Lucie et grogner Severus à l'appellation.

« Ca s'est bien passé avec les troisièmes années ? » Demanda Remus, sentant le soulagement du brun à rentrer chez lui.

« Ne m'en parle pas… Plus jamais je ne fais de cours en fin de journée avec des croups. Je ne sais honnêtement pas lesquels étaient les plus durs à tenir, les élèves ou les chiens. » Soupira le brun.

« Des canidés ne t'obéissaient pas ? » Remarqua Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Ca aurait été bizarre que tous les croups rampent à mes pieds… Et comme ça fait des mois qu'ils sont habitués à ma présence, ils pétaient plus la forme qu'autre chose à voir de nouvelles têtes. »

« C'est leur projet de soin c'est ça ? » Intervint Remus.

« Oui, les chenils sont installés le long du mur ouest. Ils doivent aller les voir au moins une fois par jour le midi ou le soir. Je m'en occupe le matin, et Hagrid va les voir au coucher du soleil. Il a insisté pour participer. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« On peut participer aussi c'est ça ? » Demanda Lucie en pensant à certaine personnes de son année qui suivaient les cours de SCM.

Ethan leur avait en effet dit dès le début que s'ils souhaitaient voir des créatures particulières des autres années, ils pouvaient bien sur le faire. Leur programme était le plus léger du point de vue pratique, les êtres qu'ils voyaient étant les plus dangereux et les plus difficiles à faire venir à Poudlard.

« Bien sur. Il y a quelques croups qui ne sont pas attribués à des deuxièmes années. Tu peux sans problèmes dire à Elena ou d'autres élèves qu'ils peuvent faire un groupe, même d'une autre maison pour s'en occuper. Il faut juste qu'ils viennent me voir à la fin d'un cours. »

« Cool. J'en parlerais demain ou après demain. »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va être temps de manger avant d'y aller. » Lâcha Ethan.

Et aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, quelques plats apparurent sur la table basse, titillant les narines de ses invités. Un énorme saladier de pâtes carbonara, accompagné de chipolatas contribua à leur remplir l'estomac avant leur virée nocturne. Pour finir, du tiramisu en dessert ravit leurs papilles, et ils furent prêts à partir.

Ethan les fit passer par les passages secrets que Lucie était la seule à ignorer parmi eux, pour arriver dans le parc et pouvoir sortir du château. L'alpha fit transplaner son élève, la destination lui étant inconnue même si elle avait son permis, et ils retrouvèrent leur lieu de changement de prédilection.

Bientôt, la pleine lune se leva, et Lucie connu pour la première fois la douleur du changement. Les trois autres avaient beau l'avoir prévenu, elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'une telle intensité, et il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas hurler. Alors que seuls quelques gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, elle put sentir le regard approbateur d'Ethan.

Le grand loup noir la regardait calmement avec ses yeux vert pailleté d'or, attendant patiemment. Il s'était transformé en avance, afin qu'elle ait tout son attention pour sa première fois. Elle pouvait sentir son soutien, la force de l'alpha de la meute qui guidait son changement pour qu'il se passe au mieux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu combattre son influence, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Il l'aidait.

Elle remarqua distraitement que les autres étaient totalement loups alors que la fourrure était encore en train d'apparaitre sur son corps. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de vingt minutes pour finaliser ce premier changement, le plus dur, et c'est une louve haletante et tremblante qui se tenait au milieu de la plaine. Les autres s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, attendant qu'elle se fasse à sa nouvelle forme.

La toute jeune louve bougea précautionneusement la tête, poussant un léger gémissement quand un mouvement trop brusque provoquait un élancement douloureux de ses muscles ou de sa peau toute neuve. Mais rapidement, ses nouveaux sens l'avaient distrait suffisamment, et les autres s'approchèrent, la poussant, l'incitant à courir avec eux.

Lucie était une magnifique louve, encore un peu efflanquée de par son jeune âge, et un tout petit peu plus grande que Remus. Son pelage était d'un brun chocolat brillant sous la lune, avec quatre chaussettes blanches. Les loups-garous ont cette caractéristique qu'ils peuvent porter absolument toutes les couleurs de robe possible, de celle d'un berger allemand au gris classique de leurs cousins loups. La jeune fille faisait dans l'originalité, et ses yeux à l'origine vert pâle, avaient viré au turquoise.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini d'admirer leur nouvelle recrue, les trois loups adultes entamèrent la chasse, guidant la plus jeune à travers les arbres sur la piste d'un jeune chevreuil. La première chasse devait à jamais rester inoubliable.

oOo

Dans le bureau d'un certain directeur.

« Vous êtes devenu plutôt proche de Lily et James Potter n'est ce pas ? »

« Nous nous entendons assez bien, et il n'y a pas de raison que Remus doive s'éloigner d'eux. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Harry vous aimait bien, et que vous ne rechigniez jamais à le garder pendant les cours. »

« Ne serait-il pas plus simple de demander directement ce que vous voulez savoir ? » S'impatienta Ethan. Dumbledore avait l'art de tourner autour du chaudron, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son côté dominant.

« Je souhaite juste discuter un peu avec vous. Il est normal qu'un directeur sympathise avec ses professeurs. » Tempéra le vieux sorcier.

« Vous oubliez que je flaire le mensonge mieux que le plus fin limier. » Ricana le brun. « Même si entre autre ce n'en est pas vraiment un. Mais ce n'est pas non plus vraiment la vérité. »

A sa grande surprise, sa remarque fit rire Dumbledore au lieu de le vexer comme il s'y était attendu.

« Je dois dire que c'est rafraîchissant de parler à quelqu'un de plus fort que soi. » Admit sincèrement le mage blanc sous le regard perplexe d'Ethan, qui se demandait s'il ne devenait pas réellement sénile.

« Je pense que vous avez largement prouvé que vous étiez dans notre camps, même si vous vous qualifiez d'indépendant. » Reprit-t-il.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit à ce moment là d'ailleurs. Il ne peut y avoir d'indépendance dans cette guerre, ce serait faire l'autruche que d'affirmer le contraire. » Fusa la réponse accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Je pensais que vous souhaitiez protéger votre meute avant tout, cela fait désormais trois personnes. »

« Et je ne peux les enfermer quelques part en dehors de ce monde. Nous en faisons partie, et pour un long moment. Le meilleur moyen de les protéger est de se débarrasser de la menace au plus tôt. » Affirma le brun d'un ton catégorique.

« Malheureusement Voldemort est très puissant. Et je crains que celui qui n'ait le pouvoir de le vaincre ne soit pas encore né… » Soupira le directeur de Poudlard.

Ethan le détailla attentivement. Nul doute que le sorcier faisait référence à la prophétie, qui dans ce monde ne s'était pas réalisée. Voldemort n'avait pas marqué Harry comme son égal. Tant que ça ne serait pas fait, ou que quelqu'un d'autre ne remplirait les conditions, Albus continuerait à attendre son sauveur, année après année.

 _Pitoyable_. Ne put s'empêcher de penser le loup-garou.

« Il est temps de faire bouger les choses. » Murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention du sorcier.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Puisque nous sommes alliés, je vais vous donner un excellent conseil. Affirmer que quelqu'un a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a que cette personne qui peut le faire. »

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit acéré à cette remarque et perdit l'étincelle qui faisait souvent pense à un papy gâteau inoffensif. « Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Ou plutôt, de quoi êtes-vous au courant ? »

Ethan le regardait sérieusement. Il se retenait de sourire, ne souhaitant pas pousser la provocation trop loin. Ils étaient alliés après tout.

« Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses. Savez vous que les voyages temporels et dimensionnels sont possibles ? »

Pour le coup, le manitou suprême de la confédération des sorciers resta muet de stupeur. Mais à la déception du brun, cela ne dura pas. Dumbledore avait cette capacité à intégrer rapidement les informations et à faire avec, mettant les pièces en place plus rapidement que n'importe qui.

« Cela explique qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'un Ethan Wolff sorcier en Amérique, ni nulle part ailleurs d'ailleurs. Sauf si vous êtes un retraité de 115 ans, ou d'une autre couleur de peau. » Fit remarquer Dumbledore d'une voix moqueuse.

« Je trouvais étrange que vous ne m'ayez pas fait la réflexion plus tôt. C'était pour le moins bizarre que vous n'ayez pas enquêté un minimum. » Répliqua Ethan d'un air entendu.

Dumbledore réfléchissait désormais à tout ce qu'avait fait ou dit son employé depuis qu'il était arrivé, cherchant à donner un sens nouveau à la moindre de ses actions.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ici ? Cherchez-vous à changer votre futur, quel qu'il soit ? »

« Non, rien de tout cela. J'ai juste… fait un vœu, et le sceau de transport m'a conduit ici. »

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais Dumbledore voulait des réponses, un minimum.

« Puis-je juste vous demander… votre vœux, et… si vous êtes partis, cela veut dire que vous avez perdu ? »

« Vous êtes trop curieux Albus. » A cette remarque, le directeur eut une certitude, Ethan Wolff le connaissait, ou du moins un autre lui. Le ton était comme tinté d'affection et de mélancolie.

« Mais vous l'êtes pour la bonne cause, je vous répondrais donc cette fois. Je ne souhaitais qu'un endroit où je pourrais trouver ma place. En ce qui concerne la guerre, notre camp a gagné, même si moi-même j'ai tout perdu. »

Un long silence s'éternisa alors que le mage blanc digérait les paroles de son professeur de SCM. Il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce futur qui était peut-être le leur mais n'osait pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, harceler plus le loup-garou. Ce dernier dut pourtant sentir son envie car il reprit la parole d'une voix lasse.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce futur n'existera jamais, pour la simple raison que votre passé est déjà différent. Sachez juste que je connais tout ce qui concerne la prophétie dont vous attendez tant… et également l'existence des horcruxes. » Rajouta le brun après une légère hésitation.

Il put lire une étincelle de surprise, mais surtout de la résignation dans les yeux du directeur. « Alors mes doutes étaient fondés… »

« Oui, il doit en être à cinq à l'heure actuelle, plus lui-même. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au sorcier de clamer son dégoût à ce nombre qui dépassait l'entendement.

« Une fois ces choses détruites, il n'y a pas besoin d'un _sauveur_ pour le vaincre. » Ethan avait accentué le mot sauveur d'une voix sarcastique. « Il n'y a pas non plus besoin de lui faire face seul, nous sommes en guerre, les duels honorables ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Et je ne rajouterais qu'une chose, tous ceux qui s'appuient sur un enfant pour les sauver du mal ne sont que des lâches. »

Sur ces paroles, Ethan se retira en lançant un dernier regard appuyé au directeur.

Dumbledore resta assis sans voix, remarquant à peine le départ de son professeur, ses paroles tournant dans son esprit. Depuis cette prophétie, il avait cherché l'enfant pouvant correspondre, l'avait protégé, mais surtout surveillé. Si elle s'était réalisée jusqu'au bout, aurait-il fait ça, faire reposer le poids du monde sorcier sur les épaules d'un enfant ? Pour être honnête, oui, il l'aurait fait. Pour le plus grand bien, il aurait sacrifié un enfant.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Qu'avait-il fait dans cet autre futur ? Mais il se ressaisit. Les paroles du brun étaient sensées. Que faisait-il à essayer de défendre tout le monde au lieu de prévoir de contre-attaquer. Il faisait exactement ce qu'Ethan Wolff avait qualifié de lâche, il attendait un sauveur. Il ne faisait que sauver les pots cassés en attendant.

Il avait déjà vaincu son mage noir dans sa jeunesse, et même s'il ne se l'était pas réellement avoué, il estimait que c'était à d'autres de reprendre le flambeau. Mais peut-être en demandait-il trop. Si lui, qui avait été considéré un héros n'avait pas le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait, comment pouvait-il espérer que les autres l'aient.

Il se doutait depuis plusieurs années que Tom Jedusor avait créé au moins un horcruxe, et que même s'il était tué, il survivrait donc. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait, pas de recherches, rien. Il attendait que le _sauveur_ se charge de cette tâche, avec son aide bien sur, mais il n'aurait été qu'un guide.

Maintenant il réalisait, il n'y avait pas de sauveur. Et si les choses allaient dans le bon sens, il n'y en aurait pas. C'était aux sorciers de se sauver. Il n'y aurait pas un mais des sauveurs.

Dumbledore se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers de vieilles archives. Il était temps qu'il fasse de sérieuses recherches, il avait cinq objets de magie la plus noire à trouver. Si l'idée de demander directement au brun l'avait effleuré, il l'avait chassé aussi sec. Son monde était différent, et si les objets étaient à telle place dans le futur, il était peu probable qu'ils soient à la même dans le passé. Pour ce qui était de leur nature, il était temps qu'il prenne un peu les choses en main, il demanderait confirmation au loup-garou, mais ne laisserait pas tout le travail à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il prendrait ses responsabilité à partir de maintenant.

Le directeur avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son visiteur ne s'était éloigné que de quelques mètres. Après avoir écouté quelques minutes, Ethan repris son chemin avec un sourire sincère. Dans ce monde, Harry avait une chance de vivre une vie normale. Les adultes allaient devoir prendre leur responsabilité, et Albus faisait désormais le premier pas. Les choses avançaient de la bonne façon.


	19. Chapter 18 La fin des noels solitaires

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos super reviews. Et pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur les horcruxes, les réponses vont venir, petit à petit ^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 18 : La fin des noëls solitaires**

L'hiver était là, et avec lui bientôt noël. Alors que la pleine lune avait eu lieu vers le milieu du mois de décembre, tout le monde pouvait remarquer l'humeur du professeur Wolff qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Il ne passait jamais sa mauvaise humeur sur ses élèves ou ses collègues, mais les évitait en dehors des cours et des repas. Les seuls moments où il paraissait moins déprimé, c'était lorsqu'il était en compagnie de la meute. Ou plutôt, Remus et Severus l'avait bien remarqué, quand Lucie était dans les parages. L'oméga qu'elle était avait un effet apaisant qui semblait éloigner les démons du brun. Nul doute que la période à venir ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

Alors que les vacances étaient là et qu'il n'y avait plus de cours à assurer, le brun était devenu quasiment introuvable. Il restait une bonne partie du temps dans son appartement, regardant vaguement le feu dans la cheminée, ou bien partait pour de longues marches dans la forêt interdite, le plus souvent sous forme lupine.

 _Toc toc_

Ethan soupira lorsque le bruit discret lui parvint de sa porte. Il savait bien sur qui était derrière, et l'envie de faire comme s'il n'était pas là était très alléchante. Mais s'il le faisait, Lily irait demander à Remus ou Severus, qui inquiets viendraient le voir. Le moindre mal était encore de lui ouvrir maintenant.

« Bonjour Ethan. » Elle pénétra dans son salon avec un air enjoué. « On ne te vois pas souvent en ce moment. J'aimerais t'inviter chez nous à Godric's Hollow pour le jour de noël. » Lança-t-elle directement.

Et avant que le brun ne puisse lui répondre par la négation elle rajouta : « J'ai déjà invité Remus et Severus. Ils seraient ravis de venir, mais que si tu y es aussi. »

L'alpha soupira derechef. Lily lui faisait ses yeux de chiot, et honnêtement, personne ne peut résister à ses grandes émeraudes quand elles vous regardent de cette manière. La lionne sentit qu'elle avait gagné quand son collègue haussa les épaules en soupirant à nouveau. Il ne venait pas de gaieté de cœur, mais il venait. Elle se chargerait de lui faire apprécier cette journée. Et elle pourrait compter sur Remus et Severus. L'état d'esprit de leur alpha les inquiétait, et sa proposition avait été immédiatement acceptée dans l'espoir que cela ramène le brun à des idées moins noires.

« Est-ce que tu peux me garder Harry pendant une heure ? Je dois aller chercher un colis. Ca le concerne donc je ne peux pas l'emmener. » Rajouta-t-elle tout bas de façon à n'être entendue que par lui.

Le petit brun lui sauta directement dans les bras, rendant sa réponse de toute manière inutile. Lily le laissa donc avec un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant au passage avant de s'éclipser.

« On joue ?! » Commença à babiller le petit.

Mais il se trouve que les enfants sont particulièrement réceptifs à l'état d'esprit des adultes les entourant, comprenant parfois bien plus de choses que ce qui est dit en face d'eux. Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle, bien au contraire même. Entouré d'une mère médicomage, d'un père et d'un parrain aurore, d'un loup-garou, il pouvait sentir quand il valait mieux qu'il soit calme, ou quand les adultes en question avaient besoin d'un câlin pour oublier une dure journée.

Il dévisagea donc le professeur de SCM pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à le prendre par la main pour le conduire à son fauteuil. L'adulte, se demandant ce que lui voulait le plus jeune consentit à s'asseoir. Il était toujours perplexe lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry lui avait grimpé sur les genoux, et que l'enfant l'avait enserré dans ses petit bras.

« Tu sais, si tu es triste c'est pas grave. » Avait-alors dit ce dernier d'une petite voix. « Les câlins ça fait du bien. » Et pour affirmer ses dires, il resserra son étreinte.

Ethan ne put qu'être touché par les paroles de celui que son loup prenait pour un louveteau de la meute et un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux déjà en bataille avant d'assurer sa prise sur le petit brun pour l'installer plus confortablement.

« Une histoire ça te dit ? » Finit-il par demander. Pour Harry il pouvait se montrer un tant soit peu enjoué.

« Tu en as une avec des loups ? J'aime bien les loups. » Réclama l'enfant.

Le brun réfléchit un instant, puis finit par prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

« Il était une fois quatre meutes de loups qui vivaient dans une grande forêt. Chacune avait un roi qui prenait soin des siens, mais les rois entre eux ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se faisaient la guerre à chaque occasion, et chaque rencontre au centre de la forêt étaient toujours explosives. Chaque roi avait un enfant, les héritiers de leur clans, deux petites louves, et deux petits loups. »

Et l'alpha continua ainsi, inventant l'histoire au fur et à mesure, s'inspirant de la guerre des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Pourtant les quatre héritiers avaient finit par devenir amis, et leurs aventures et déboires semblèrent ravir le petit Harry.

Lily finit par revenir, et étant rentrée sans frapper, elle se stoppa nette en voyant son collègue raconter une histoire à son enfant avachi sur ses genoux. Elle sourit ravie. Elle avait bien fait de les laisser tous les deux.

Maintenant elle en était sure, Ethan serait capable de sourire pour le jour de noël si Harry le lui demandait. Ses deux là s'entendaient vraiment bien, et si elle avait eu un peu peur au début en connaissant la nature du brun, elle était vite devenue totalement rassurée. Son collègue protégerait son enfant, elle le savait, il n'était pas un danger loin de là.

Elle s'assit sans bruit dans le fauteuil voisin, écoutant avec un doux sourire la fin de l'histoire.

Dès que le brun eut achevé son récit, le petit se redressa et lui fit à nouveau un énorme câlin avant de sauter au sol. « Merci pour l'histoire ! Si tu veux un autre câlin, tu n'as qu'à demander ! »

« Merci encore de l'avoir gardé Ethan. Et si tu veux passer à notre appartement n'hésite pas, tu es le bienvenu. » Le remercia la rouquine, s'éclipsant en espérant que le fin sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres du brun ne se fanerait pas trop vite.

oOo

Le soir de noël, Remus, Severus et Lucie pénétrèrent ensembles dans l'appartement de leur alpha. Ce dernier se trouvait encore dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il les regarda avec surprise.

« Remus, Severus ? Vous n'êtes pas avec les Potter ? Et Lucie, tu n'es pas avec ta mère ? »

« Non, ce soir on est tous ensemble. » Affirma la blonde. « Ma mère doit se coucher tôt quelque soit le soir, donc je passerai noël avec elle demain. »

« Pour ma part je supporterai déjà Potter et son cabot demain, hors de question de rajouter ce soir. » Enonça le potioniste d'une voix trainante.

« Ils fêtent noël en famille, j'en fais autant. » Rajouta simplement Remus.

« C'est ce qu'on est n'est ce pas. Une famille. » Affirma Lucie.

Ethan se leva de son fauteuil avec un pauvre sourire. « C'est vrai, on est une famille. »

« Même plus, on est une meute. » Rajouta Severus.

« Et c'est notre premier noël. » Fit remarquer Remus. « On doit le fêter correctement, même s'il y en aura pleins d'autres. »

« Alors c'est décidé ! Tikkin ! » Lança la poufsouffle, provoquant l'apparition d'un grande nappe recouverte d'étoiles dorées et argentées sur la table.

« Bah quoi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle devant le regard surpris des autres. « On n'a pas le temps de faire un réveillon digne de ce nom tous seuls, alors j'ai demandé l'aide des elfes. »

Des couverts firent ensuite leur apparition, suivis d'une bouteille de champagne, de vin, et d'autres boissons non alcoolisées. Enfin, les plats remplirent les assiettes, et les quatre loups-garous se mirent à table.

La gaité de Lucie eu tôt fait de dérider Ethan, son charme d'oméga qu'elle semblait maitriser de plus en plus volontairement, aidant.

Ce dernier commençait à réaliser doucement que tout ceci n'était pas une illusion. Il passait bien noël entouré de sa meute.

Il avait passé les trois dernières années totalement seul à ce moment particulier, n'ayant plus aucune famille ni aucun ami. C'était un jour comme les autres, excepté que l'ensemble de la population était heureuse et partageait ce moment avec ses proches, alors que lui continuait à chercher ses ingrédients magiques et parcourir le monde.

Les années précédentes n'avaient pas été mieux, s'étant déroulées dans le deuil plutôt que la joie la plupart du temps. Il se souvenait à peine de ses joyeux noëls à Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, la joie était estompée par les souvenirs bien sombres des plus récents.

Peut-être que désormais, ce serait la joie des plus récents qui estomperait la douleur des anciens. Il voulait y croire en tout cas.

Il sentit le lien de meute vibrer en lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que perdu dans ses souvenirs et sa tristesse, il l'avait atténué ces derniers temps. Le sourire des trois autres lui apprit qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il allait mieux. Il leur rendit leur sourire. Oui, ils étaient une meute, et celle-ci prenait soin de ses membres. Aucun d'eux ne passerait plus jamais un noël en solitaire, ni lui, ni Remus, ni Severus, qui ne devait pas en avoir eu beaucoup d'heureux non plus, ni Lucie, même quand sa mère ne serait plus de ce monde.

A partir de là, l'ambiance fut beaucoup plus légère.

Après un délicieux repas, Lucie se leva en sautillant. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle était en septième année à la façon dont elle agissait. Mais elle se rendait bien compte que ses allures de petite fille amusait plus les adultes que ça ne les agaçait, dont elle continuait.

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! »

Ethan ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avait lui-même acheté des cadeaux sur un coup de tête, qu'il pensait leur faire parvenir discrètement le lendemain matin. Mais là, c'était un déballage de groupe qui allait avoir lieu, et apparemment les autres avaient également des présents pour lui.

« Je commence ! » Entama la jeune fille. « Voila. »

Elle leur donna à chacun un petit paquet carré identique mis à part la couleur du papier. Seul Remus avait un air entendu en saisissant le présent, les deux autres se demandaient bien ce que ça pouvait être.

« Je tiens à préciser que c'est un cadeau commun avec Remus. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Ethan et Severus étaient pour le coup encore plus curieux. Ils déballèrent donc avec attention le petit paquet, découvrant un pendentif différent pour chacun d'eux. Alors qu'Ethan découvrait une émeraude et une chaine d'or blanc, Severus avait dans sa main une aigue-marine avec une chaine identique à son alpha, Remus avait de l'ambre et un collier d'or bleu, et Lucie ouvrit son propre paquet que le professeur de DCFM lui avait tendu. Elle passa une chaine en or avec une turquoise autour de son cou.

« J'ai choisi des pierres de la couleur des yeux de notre loup. » Leur expliqua la poufsouffle. « Comme on est membre d'une meute, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa que l'on ait un signe distinctif rien que pour nous. »

« Chaque pierre est protégée de façon à ne pas s'abimer avec le temps, et la chaine s'adaptera à nos transformation sans risquer de nous gêner. » Rajouta Remus. « J'ai également rajouté quelques sortilèges de protection, même si je sais que nous sommes bien plus résistants que des sorciers classiques. »

« Merci, c'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu là Lucie. » La remercia Ethan. « Et toi aussi bien sur Remus, ces sorts seront bien utiles. »

Severus plaça sans un mot la chaine autour de son cou, mais le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres suffisait largement aux deux autres. Il n'était pas très expansif, mais appréciait tout de même le présent.

« Je crois que c'est mon tour. » Prononça-t-il simplement en tendant un sachet de velours à chaque membre de la meute.

Ils découvrirent alors une fiole contenant un liquide argenté parcouru de volutes plus sombres.

« C'est une potion de neutralisation de l'argent que j'ai achevé il y a peu. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile un jour, même si je n'ai pas pu la tester en 'conditions réelles'. »

L'alpha plaça avec soin le liquide dans la bourse qui était en permanence à sa ceinture, en compagnie de son arme à feu, alors que Remus et Lucie admiraient les volutes tournoyer à l'intérieur.

« C'est donc à ça que tu passais tout ton temps libre. » Lança le professeur de DCFM avec un sourire entendu, ne provoquant qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part de son collègue.

Ce dernier avait passé des heures à concocter cette potion, et il était plutôt fier du résultat.

« Et bien il ne reste plus que moi apparemment. » Ethan revint en quelques minutes avec un paquet pour chacun d'eux.

Les trois invités étaient heureux que leur alpha ait pensé à eux même à travers sa déprime à l'approche de noël. Lucie était celle qui arborait le plus grand sourire, mais n'importe qui aurait remarqué les yeux brillants des deux autres. Cela leur faisait étrange, ils se sentaient presque comme des enfants.

La jeune fille arracha le papier autour de son cadeau en quelques secondes à peine. Elle avait reconnu la forme mais n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'alpha lui avait offert un balai, et pas n'importe lequel, l'un des meilleurs sur le marché. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son propre balai, mais sa famille n'en avait pas les moyens. Et maintenant elle le tenait dans ses mains, parcourant le bois lisse et admirant le moindre de ses détails.

Pendant ce temps, Remus restait muet d'admiration devant la cape qu'il avait déballée. Elle était d'un magnifique gris perle, et d'un tissus léger et fluide même s'il semblait à première vue épais. Depuis qu'il était un véritable loup-garou, il était devenu beaucoup moins sensible au froid, et même l'appréciait. Cette cape avait donc l'épaisseur parfaite pour se couvrir en cette saison tout en étant confortable. Ce vêtement avait du couter une petite fortune.

Severus pour sa part, resta également muet devant son paquet assez volumineux. Il avait en effet découvert un coffre de bois sculpté contenant toute une série d'ingrédients rares de potion comme du sang de wyverne, de la poudre de griffe de dragon, et même des plumes de loup de l'Atlas. Avec tout ça, il allait vraiment pouvoir se faire plaisir. Ce n'était même pas le problème du prix avec ses ingrédients, mais se les procurer tout cours. C'était vraiment pratique d'avoir un professeur de SCM compétent en guise d'alpha.

La soirée se termina bien après minuit, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant se retrouver seul dans son lit alors qu'ils étaient si bien à parler tous ensemble. Pourtant, ils finirent tout de même par aller se reposer, une longue journée chez les Potter les attendait le lendemain pour trois d'entre eux, la jeune fille passant la journée avec ses parents.

oOo

« Ethan ! Regarde, regarde ! » Les accueillit un Harry en pleine forme et un grand sourire sur son visage.

Le loup-garou recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit ce que portait le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Maman me l'a offert pour noël. Il faudra que j'en prenne bien soin elle a dit. Il s'appelle Filou ! » Le petit brun tenait en effet dans ses bras un chaton qui devait avoir trois ou quatre mois. Il était de type angora, avec les extrémités d'une jolie teinte lilas.

« Tu sais, les chats ne m'apprécient pas trop. » Le prévint le professeur de SCM.

Mais le fils de Lily s'avança d'un bon, lui mettant le chaton sous le nez pour qu'il puisse bien l'admirer. Et à sa grande surprise, le petit félin se contenta de la renifler consciencieusement, l'accueillant d'un _miaaaa_ sonore.

« Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Filou. » Rigola Lily. Si vous ne lui faites pas une petite caresse, Harry ne vous laissera pas entrer.

Ethan fut encore plus surpris quand il approcha doucement sa main, et que la boule de poils se mit à ronronner.

« Ce chaton est vraiment une crème. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Oui. » Lui sourit la rouquine. « Je suis allée le chercher avec Remus, hors de question de prendre un animal à Harry qui ne supporte pas son entourage. Et comme maintenant la moitié sont des loups-garous. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de magasins qu'on a fait ! » Acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les chats étaient en effet les seuls animaux à n'absolument pas supporter la présence d'un loup-garou, d'autres se méfiaient, mais pour les chats, ça paraissait vraiment viscéral. Mis à part quelques cas particulier, comme Lily avait de toute évidence réussi à trouver.

Même Severus eut l'obligation de faire une grattouille à la petite bestiole, et il récolta le même ronron extatique que son alpha ou Remus.

« Ah Lunard ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier soir ? » L'accueillit Sirius, lui donnant une grande accolade.

Tout le monde pénétra alors dans la maison des Potter pour passer la journée de noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lily avait redoublé d'efforts pour faire un repas digne de princes, et pouvant satisfaire l'appétit de chacun.

Etonnamment, il n'y eut aucune dispute entre Severus et le reste des maraudeurs. Certes ils se supportaient depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, mais en général ces discussions ne duraient pas une journée entière. Ethan avait remarqué avec un sourire entendu la rouquine donner un coup de talon bien placé à son mari qui s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à un moment, et ce dernier c'était ensuite tenu à carreau, coupant même la parole à Sirius pour lui éviter des paroles un peu trop sarcastiques. Bien sur, il y eut quelques joutes verbales, mais dans une bonne humeur globale.

A la surprise du couple Potter, chaque arrivant leur avait offert également un petit cadeau de noël. S'ils s'y étaient attendus de la part de Remus, ce dernier étant leur ami d'enfance, ils n'avaient pas pensé que Severus leur offrirait quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas un livre ancien de défense ou de médicomagie. Harry lui, se retrouva avec un livre d'images sur les dragons, une peluche de louveteau, et un nécessaire du petit potioniste que James fixait avec un regard torve, mais sans dire un mot, soigneusement surveillé par sa femme.

Le couple avait choisi de leur offrir un cadeau unique pour eux tous, un album photo dont ils avaient chacun un exemplaire, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à remplir avec les membres de leur meute et leurs amis. Et comme Lily leur fit remarquer, ils en faisaient partie. Le début de l'album comportait donc déjà quelques photos, de Lily, Harry et des maraudeurs. La rouquine avait même mis quelques photos d'elle enfant, à l'intention de Severus qui l'avait connu déjà à cette époque.


	20. Chapter 19 Un nouvel an sanglant

**Chapitre 19 : Un nouvel an sanglant**

La nouvelle année était là, et Voldemort semblait vouloir marquer le coup. Tous les ans, une grande soirée avait lieu au ministère, rassemblant les hautes sphères de la classe dirigeante, mais aussi quasiment tous les Aurores qui n'étaient pas déjà en mission, réquisitionnés à tour de rôle pour assurer la sécurité, et pouvant profiter raisonnablement de la soirée le reste du temps.

Le couple Potter était donc présent, ainsi que Sirius Black et tous leurs collègues Aurores, bien souvent avec leur conjoint. Quasiment tous les sang-pur d'Angleterre se retrouvaient à siroter leur cocktail ou leur coupe de champagne en discutant des dernières nouvelles mondaines, la soirée du nouvel an était en effet l'événement à ne pas louper. De nombreuses autres personnes au sang soit disant moins noble mais de forte influence se trouvaient également devant les buffets. Le ministère prenait soin de rassembler toutes les personnes influentes qui pourraient un jour le soutenir, que ce soient des politiciens, des chercheurs, ou des nobles.

Mais ce rassemblement de fortes personnalités était justement trop tentant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors que James et Sirius avaient réussi à se libérer, ils avaient pris une petite table pour discuter tranquillement avec Lily et un autre couple. La rouquine avait en effet retrouvé Sabrina, une de ses amies à Poudlard dont le mari était fonctionnaire au département des créatures magiques, et elles avaient beaucoup échangé pendant que leurs compagnons respectifs parlaient travail.

La jeune femme était à Serdaigle dans la même année qu'elle, et une amie commune les avait rapprochées. Elle était brune, avec des yeux bleus-gris légèrement délavés qui lui donnait parfois un air rêveur. Son mari était plutôt bel homme, la peau bronzée, les cheveux bruns, et des yeux noirs. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que c'était leur famille qui les avait unis, comme cela se passe dans beaucoup de famille de sang-pur, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de s'aimer réellement après avoir fait connaissance.

« Vous comptez donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Harry ? » Lança Sabrina. Elles en étaient effectivement à parler de leur famille en construction.

« Peut-être bientôt. » Répondit mystérieusement Lily. « Et toi alors, ça en est où ? »

« Et bien… Ça avance. Même très bien je dirais. » Répondit son amie avec un doux sourire en montrant son ventre, qui en y regardant bien affichait une jolie rondeur.

« Oh félicitation ! » La rouquine était vraiment ravie.

Sabrina racontait souvent à Poudlard qu'elle souhaitait avoir plein d'enfants avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait. Quand ses parents lui avaient signalé que son mariage serait arrangé, elle avait donc été désespérée, avant de se rendre compte que sa famille aurait pu faire un bien plus mauvais choix. Son mari était beau, et d'une discussion agréable. Ils avaient rapidement créé un lien d'amitié, et étaient allé à leur rythme pour le transformer en amour. Contrairement aux attentes de sa propre famille, Adam, son mari, ne l'avait pas pressé à faire un héritier. Lui aussi voulait que cet enfant naisse dans un environnement stable et avec des parents qui s'aimaient. Et ce temps là était apparemment venu. Nul doute qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

« Tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant dès que tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! » Insista la rouquine.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait bien plus amusant de te faire mariner jusqu'à la naissance. » Réfléchit la brunette.

« Je serais toi, je lui dirais. Sinon elle réussira à te rendre folle. » La prévint James, se prenant un tape sur le bras de sa femme, les faisant tous rire.

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que la soirée avait commencé, et tout se déroulait à la perfection, lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée de la salle de réception.

Des hommes masqués, habillés de noir, firent irruption parmi les invités, créant rapidement un mouvement de panique. Des cris retentirent immédiatement, et de nombreux employés du ministère se ruèrent paniqués vers les sorties, s'agglutinant devant les portes trop étroites et faisant des cibles encore plus faciles pour les sort.

Lily saisit son amie et son mari par la manche et les entraîna derrière l'une des colonnes bordant le plus grand mur de la salle. James et Sirius, remarquant que la rouquine maîtrisait la situation et avait trouvé un abri défendable entrèrent immédiatement en mode Aurore. Heureusement, eux et leurs collègues étaient compétents par la force des choses.

Ils se regroupèrent rapidement, renversant les plus grande table afin de créer une ligne de défense entre les mages noirs et les civiles. Ainsi protégés en partie, ils canardaient les hommes masqués afin de les faire fuir. Le seul problème, c'est que les ennemis en questions semblaient plus nombreux d'eux.

« Smith, décale toi sur la droite, empêche les de nous contourner ! » Hurla James à l'un de ses subordonnés.

« Wikky, couvre-moi. » Sirius, voyant son collègue la baguette prête à l'emploi derrière lui se jeta derrière une autre table renversée afin de viser les mangemorts sous un autre angle. Alors qu'il les distrayait, le dénommé Wikky se précipita à sa suite.

Formant ainsi des petits groupes, ils essayaient d'empêcher les hommes en noir d'avancer, mais malgré tout, le nombre de blessés augmentait. En sous nombre, ils ne pouvaient pas être partout, et ne pouvaient que limiter les dégâts.

James canardait les ennemis avec efficacité lorsqu'un sort explosif atteignit la table à quelques mètres de lui, la désintégrant en copeaux de bois.

« Sirius ! » Rugit-il.

Se levant brusquement, l'Aurore se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son ami avant que l'explosion n'ait lieu, lorsqu'il vit un sortilège mauve fondre droit sur lui.

oOo

Petit Harry dormait depuis déjà plusieurs heures dans l'appartement de Remus, qui discutait avec Severus et Ethan, non conviés eux non plus au Ministère, quand Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la porte en coup de vent.

« Le ministère a été attaqué ! »

« Pardon ?! » S'étrangla Severus.

« James, Lily, Sirius ? » Souffla Remus, assommé par cette nouvelle.

« James a été salement blessé mais il s'en sortira rapidement, Sirius n'a que quelques égratignures, et Lily aide avec les blessés, elle n'a rien. »

« Quels sont les dommages ? » Demanda Ethan, plus pragmatique.

« Considérables, et en même temps cela aurait pu être pire, bien pire. » Répondit la directrice de Griffondor d'un air sombre. « 23 morts, dont deux du magenmagot, plusieurs dizaines de blessés, et le bâtiment qui servait à la fête est en ruine. »

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de poser une autre question. « Le magenmagot passe à la solde de Voldemort ? »

McGonagall resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de réaliser la question de son collègue. Devant les pertes elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle réfléchit sérieusement avant de soupirer de soulagement. « Non, nous avons encore la majorité. »

Cela sembla soulager également les trois loups-garous présents. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait le contrôle du magenmagot, la vie deviendrait encore plus compliquée. Voldemort prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'avance, et cette attaque, même si elle ne lui donnait pas encore l'avantage en politique, le rapprochait sérieusement de son but.

« Ils sont à Ste Mangouste ? » Remus qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis ramena le sujet sur eux.

« Ils doivent encore y être, mais vont être rapatriés sous peu ici à l'infirmerie. Il y a trop de blessés et leur état n'est pas critique, donc Poppy pourra s'en occuper. »

Les trois loups-garous comprirent parfaitement le ' _et ils seront également plus en sécurité ici_ ' qui n'était pas énoncé clairement. Les Potter et Sirius mettaient des bâtons dans les roues des mangemorts depuis un moment déjà, et plusieurs Aurores dans le même cas avaient bizarrement succombé à leurs blessures à l'hôpital magique alors qu'ils étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Tout l'Ordre savait qu'il était infiltré, et se faisaient en général soigné par un des leurs, quelqu'un dont ils étaient surs. Mais dans un cas comme celui là, avec beaucoup de blessés, le risque augmentait. Tout le monde serait donc rassuré quand les blessés seraient sous la protection du château.

oOo

« Raaaah Poppy c'est bon ! C'est juste des égratignures ! » Retentit la voix plaintive de Sirius, faisant sourire les loups-garous qui venaient voir comme les blessés allaient.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'avaler ces potions, et que ça saute. Sinon je vous attache à votre lit et vous les fait ingurgiter de force. » Menaça l'infirmière, faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentes, même les non-concernées.

Boudant et pestant, l'animagus chien finit tout de même par obéir au tyran en blouse blanche, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Une Poppy Pomfresh plus jeune n'était absolument pas moins terrifiante selon Ethan.

Dans un lit voisin, James ne faisait pour une fois aucune difficulté, ce qui démontrait bien son état d'épuisement. Son teint pâle, et son bras abondement bandé achevait de convaincre quiconque qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme.

Il avait eu de la chance. Percuté par son collègue qui l'avait jeté à terre, le sort n'avait touché que son bras, le rendant hors d'usage pour les jours à venir, mais préservant sa vie. Il passerait probablement une mauvaise nuit, même avec les potions de sommeil et antidouleur que lui avait administré Pomfresh, mais il survivrait et n'aurait aucune séquelle. Trop ne pouvait pas se venter de ça après cette nuit mouvementée. Les sorts de magie noire ont tendance à avoir des conséquences désastreuses, même s'ils échouent à tuer.

Lily s'était assurée que les deux hommes ne couraient plus aucun danger, puis était retournée aider. Elle ne pouvait supporter de rester sans rien faire alors que tant de monde avait besoin d'aide. Elle était certes professeur d'étude des moldus, mais elle avait avant cela réalisé un cursus de médicomagie, et travaillait toujours à mi-temps à l'hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, ses cours ne lui prenant que peu de temps.

Remus s'était rapidement approché de James, qui était le plus mal en point, et l'avait observé sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en bonne voie de guérison. Puis était venu le tour de Sirius. Ce dernier aurait presque pu envier son ami qui avait le droit de dormir tranquillement alors que lui devait désormais endurer les remontrances du troisième maraudeur.

Le châtain lui reprochait de s'être montré imprudent ? Casse-cou ? Frondeur ? Même pas. L'animagus avait juste eu le malheur de se plaindre et d'essayer de soudoyer l'infirmière quant à ses traitements juste quand le loup-garou était entré. Ce dernier lui reprochait donc maintenant le peu d'importance qu'il accordait à sa santé, assurant à Poppy que si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide pour le tenir ou lui faire administrer des potions de force, il était à son service.

Et le regard d'avertissement que le châtain lança à l'Aurore le convainquit mieux que tout autre chose qu'il le ferait. Ses yeux virant à l'ambre ne mentaient pas. Sirius avait donc intérêt à se tenir tranquille, et à attendre patiemment l'autorisation du dragon pour oser ne serait-ce que poser un pied hors de son lit.

Il se pelotonna donc sous sa couette sous le regard satisfait du loup-garou, et s'endormit quasiment immédiatement. Malgré ses remarques et son attitude frondeuse, lui aussi était parfaitement épuisé, et même son honneur de Black ne pouvait le maintenir éveillé plus longtemps.

oOo

Lily ne revint que deux heures plus tard, des cernes apparaissant nettement sur son visage. Elle était accompagnée de Dumbledore.

« 23 morts c'est ça ? » Demanda confirmation Severus. « Des personnes que l'on connaît ? »

« Il y en a 26 maintenant. » Soupira la rouquine. « Trois n'ont pas survécus à leur blessures. »

« La majorité sont des civils. » Compléta Dumbledore. « Seuls quatre aurores ont perdu la vie. Sirius et James devaient les connaître mais ce n'étaient pas des membres de l'Ordre. Le but des mangemorts était apparemment de créer le plus de dégât et de panique possible. Le ministère vient d'en prendre un coup... »

« Voldemort a fait fort. » Soupira Ethan. « Il vient de prouver qu'il pouvait attaquer quand il le voulait, même quand le ministère réuni quasiment toute sa défense au même endroit. »

« C'était exactement le but. Il profite un maximum de la méfiance et de la terreur. » Confirma le potioniste, parfaitement au fait des méthodes de son ancien maître.

« Qu'il profite. Nous ne resteront pas sans rien faire. » Affirma le directeur, l'air mortellement sérieux. « A ce propos Mr Wolff, puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ? »

Ethan se doutait du sujet de la conversation, et suivit sans broncher le vieux sorcier sous les regards curieux des membres de sa meute. Ils se rendirent donc dans le bureau directorial, le mage blanc sortant plusieurs parchemins sur son bureau.

oOo

« Après avoir procédé à plusieurs recherches, j'ai quelques hypothèses à vous soumettre. Je ne compte pas m'en remettre totalement à vous, mais je crains que mener seul cette quête ne prenne trop de temps et n'entraîne par conséquent des morts inutiles. » Soupira le vieil homme, espérant pouvoir convaincre l'alpha de l'assister, au moins un petit peu.

Il fut surpris par le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous apprenez plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accomplir seul cette tâche, bien au contraire. Le culte du secret peut être une bonne chose, mais complique bien souvent tout. Je ne ferais pas tout à votre place, mais rester sans rien faire alors que ce dégénéré gagne en pouvoir m'est impossible. Il doit être stoppé. »

Dumbledore avait presque l'impression de s'être fait manipulé. Mais il était quasiment certain que s'il n'avait pas demandé son aide, le professeur de SCM aurait fini par lui proposer. Ou bien il aurait mené ses propres actions avec sa meute, en toute discrétion. L'alpha semblait réellement ne pas vouloir être à la tête de la résistance ou sous le feu des projecteurs, même s'il ne rechignerait pas à lui apporter son aide. Le mage blanc reprit donc la parole.

« J'ai découvert le nom de la mère de Tom Jedusor. Mérope Gaunt. Sa famille représentait les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard, et habitait près de Little Hangleton. Il a assassiné la famille moldue de son père, qui était voisine, et fait porter l'accusation sur les Gaunt. Il a forcément caché un horcruxe là-bas. » Expliqua le vieux sorcier.

« Vous avez eu le même raisonnement là d'où je viens, avec succès. Mais je n'en sais pas plus sur son emplacement exact. A cette époque, je ne faisais pas partie du secret. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous ne devriez pas y aller seul, cela pourrait vous être fatal. »

« Vous ne m'en direz pas plus n'est ce pas. » Tenta le directeur.

« Vous êtes différent. Vous risquez donc moins de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Mais il est plus simple d'éviter les pièges avec quelqu'un à ses côtés que seul. » Éluda le loup-garou.

« Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ?» Reprit Dumbledore. « Si je devais choisir quelqu'un, cela aurait sans doute été Severus, mais je doute que vous lui permettiez de risquer sa vie s'il y a vraiment un danger important. »

« A une condition. Si je suis là pour vous empêcher de commettre une énorme erreur, j'attends la même chose de vous : en aucun cas l'un de nous deux ne devra essayer de mettre cette bague. » Avertit Ethan, mortellement sérieux.

Devant cette détermination, Albus ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il espérait juste pouvoir effectivement arrêter l'alpha si c'était lui qui se laissait tenter, quelque soit cette tentation.


	21. Chapter 20 Tentation et destruction

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews. La chasse avance ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

oOo

 **Chapitre 20** : **Tentation et destruction**

Deux hommes se tenaient à l'écart du petit village de Little Hangleton, devant une bâtisse désolée à flanc de coteau. En réalité, 'désolée' était un terme bien trop faible pour décrire la ruine qui se trouvait au bout du chemin défoncé. C'était à se demander comment les quatre murs tenaient encore debout. La porte, en tout cas, semblait à deux doigts de renoncer à ses gonds.

Ethan regardait avec une certaine nostalgie le bâtiment misérable qui lui rappelait malgré tout un temps où la vie était bien plus simple. A cette époque, il n'était pas encore un loup-garou, ses amis étaient bien vivants, et il menait avec le directeur des recherches avec la certitude de vaincre. Ils avaient bien vaincu, mais à quel prix...

Il s'arracha à ses souvenirs d'un autre temps en remarquant les différences entre la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux et le souvenir qui provenait d'une pensine. Dans cette dernière, un serpent était cloué à la porte d'entrée. Force est de constater que même après l'emprisonnement, puis la mort des habitants, personne n'avait décroché la dépouille. Il n'en restait actuellement que des os, la fine colonne vertébrale se balançant doucement au gré de la brise. Décor macabre.

Une partie du toit s'était également effondrée, et l'intérieur devait donc être dans un état vraiment lamentable avec la pluie qui y pénétrait depuis probablement des années. Difficile de s'imaginer qu'une famille avait vécu ici, et encore moins des descendants de la noble maison Serpentard. Même avec sa noire réputation, c'était tout de même un fondateur. Quelle déchéance…

Dumbledore s'avança, suivit de près par le professeur de SCM. Il ouvrit avec soin la porte d'un sortilège informulé, avant de poser un pied à l'intérieur, s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de poussière grisâtre. Il se retourna brusquement alors qu'un grondement sourd sortait de la gorge du brun qui l'accompagnait.

« Professeur Wolff ? » Le son avait bien peu de chose d'humain. Et même s'il avait sûrement la puissance, devoir faire face à un loup-garou était bien la dernière chose que le directeur voulait actuellement, particulièrement son professeur.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette noirceur. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas changer pour si peu. » Le rassura Ethan, même si quelques paillettes d'or prenaient place dans l'émeraude de ses iris, et que sa voix s'était faite plus rauque sous l'influence de la bête.

« Vous sentez donc les horcruxes ? » Demanda avec surprise le vieux sorcier.

« Les humains ressentent un malaise tel qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de cette demeure. Vous devez ressentir des picotements désagréables, ou une impression malsaine. Pour les loups-garous ayant un instinct bien plus développé, la noirceur a effectivement une odeur, particulièrement infâme d'ailleurs. » Expliqua l'alpha, plissant le nez, et les épaules tendues.

« Si vous saviez que c'était aussi désagréable, vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir. Je serais bien obligé de mettre Minerva au courant à un moment ou un autre. »

« Le seul horcruxe que j'ai rencontré après avoir changé était un serpent vivant, familier de Voldemort. Ce seul fait pouvait expliquer la répugnance de son être. » Se contenta de répondre le brun.

Il avait effectivement changé à la fin de ses dix-sept ans, et à ce moment, il ne restait que Nagini et Voldemort lui même. Il avait appris que lui aussi aurait du être un horcruxe, mais le loup n'accepte pas la concurrence, et le morceau d'âme étranger avait été balayé. Le changement lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, et pas qu'à ce moment là d'ailleurs.

Arrêtant là leur conversation, même si Dumbledore aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur ce fameux serpent, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la pièce au fond de la bâtisse.

Dans ce qui devait être à l'origine le salon, quasiment rien n'avait survécu. Des carcasses de meubles s'étaient effondrées, le bois pourri à cause de l'humidité, et les parties métalliques rouillées à tel point que de la poussière était rouge à cet endroit. Un vieux fauteuil laissait échapper quelques fragments de bourre, le tissu moisi qui le recouvrait pendant comme la mue d'un serpent. Des livres étaient depuis longtemps tombés en poussière.

La pièce du fond semblait être une chambre, probablement celle du maître des lieux d'après le cadavre du grand lit et de l'armoire qui avait due être imposante. Il ne restait du premier que des barres de fer rouillées, et de la deuxième quelques planches rongées par les éléments et les petits mammifères, ainsi qu'un miroir brisé. Il était difficile de croire que Voldemort ait caché quoi que ce soit dans ce taudis. Mais l'aura de ténèbres ne laissait pas de place au doute. Un objet de pure magie noire se trouvait ici.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à sonder la pièce. La noirceur était tellement forte qu'Ethan ne pouvait déterminer son origine, elle englobait tout l'intérieur. Ils devaient donc s'en remettre aux sortilèges de recherche, et non compter sur les sens du loup.

Après avoir fait bien trois fois le tour de la chambre, Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement face au mur derrière le lit. Il avait eu du mal. Les Gaunt étaient peut-être ruinés et consanguins, mais ils s'y connaissaient en magie noire et sortilèges de dissimulation.

La petite cache était réellement bien camouflée, la portion du mur la recouvrant s'étant altérée en même temps que le reste des pierres. Elle était invisible aux yeux de n'importe qui, et les sorts complexes la rendaient également invisible à une vision magique. Les incantations classiques étaient inefficaces, mais le mage blanc avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Après quelques sortilèges de plus, une aura rougeâtre se dessina autour de la cavité, traversée de fils jaunes et bleus. Trois sortilèges protégeaient la cachette, une boule de feu assez classique même si très efficace, un sort d'entrave de magie noire, et probablement un dérivé du sort de découpe. Mais pour Albus Dumbledore, ce fut presque un jeu d'enfant.

Ethan le regarda tranquillement s'affairer à dénouer les fils des pièges magiques. Même s'il restait vigilent, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Le directeur avait ramené l'horcruxe sans problème dans son monde, c'est après que cela s'était compliqué. Et regarder le mage blanc travailler était tout simplement fascinant. On aurait presque cru que défaire trois sortilèges imbriqués de magie noire était d'une simplicité déconcertante, si ce n'était la petite goutte de sueur visible sur la tempe du vieux sorcier.

Enfin, après un quart d'heure de travail minutieux, la cachette était ouverte, et la bague visible à l'intérieur, reposant sur un petit coussin de soie. Dumbledore s'en saisit avec précaution, tenant le socle sans même frôler l'objet en son centre. C'est quand il observa la bague à la lumière qu'il se figea.

« Vous saviez ce que c'était. » Souffla le directeur à Ethan.

« Oui, tout comme je sais que vous les avez cherchés une partie de votre vie. » Murmura Ethan en regardant tristement la chevalière en or.

Alors qu'il avait tout perdu, cette relique lui avait permis de trouver la force d'achever tout de même sa destinée. Les fantômes de ceux qu'il aimait à ses côtés, il avait pu mettre fin au règne de celui qui se croyait immortel. Et alors que le reste du pays était en liesse, il avait abandonné la pierre. C'était sans doute l'un des actes les plus difficiles qu'il avait fait, mais les forcer à rester à ses côtés alors que la paix était revenue aurait été leur manquer de respect. Ils méritaient le repos éternel.

Il revint brusquement à ses pensées en voyant la main de Dumbledore se tendre vers l'anneau. Il se saisit prestement de son poignet, hochant la tête de gauche à droite. A son grand soulagement, il n'eut pas besoin d'en faire plus. Le directeur regarda la pierre qui ornait la chevalière avec une espèce de regret, mais après avoir vu la tristesse infinie dans le regard de son professeur de SCM, il s'abstint. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait vécu le loup-garou, et peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais. Mais ça n'avait rien de gai. Et de toute évidence, la pierre était associée à de bien sombres souvenirs.

« Ces pouvoirs sont-ils réels ? » Demanda tout de même le vieil homme.

Pendant des années, il avait cherché la pierre de résurrection, pensant faire revenir sa sœur et se faire pardonner. Il avait fini par comprendre intellectuellement que les morts devaient restés où ils étaient, qu'il était impossible et non souhaitable de les ramener. Mais entre ce que sait la raison et ce que souhaite le cœur, il y a parfois un véritable abîme.

« La pierre a bien le pouvoir de ramener les morts en ce monde. Mais ils ne sont ni vivants, ni même des fantômes. Les forcer à rester sous cette forme serait le pire des supplices à terme, aussi bien pour eux, que pour nous. » Répondit l'alpha, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. « Et sans parler de ça, la mettre à votre doigt signerait votre mort dans l'année. » Acheva le loup-garou d'un ton plus normal. « Voldemort n'a pas protégé que la cache. »

« Dans ce cas, détruisons cette chose au plus vite. » Le ton de Dumbledore s'était affermi, même si son regard dérivait régulièrement vers la pierre.

« Vous avez un croc de basilic sous la main ? » Demanda Ethan avec humour.

« Vous connaissez un moyen plus facile à mettre en œuvre ? »

« Le feudeymon. » Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Severus pourra peut-être trouver du venin de basilic au marché noir. Il y avait de bons contacts lorsqu'il devait faire des potions peu recommandables. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller... » Et avant que le loup-garou ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore avait lancé l'incantation.

Une immense chimère de flammes noires, sa crinière semblant vivante, s'éleva vers le ciel pour plonger ensuite vers la bague que le sorcier avait jeté droit devant lui. Elle engloutit l'anneau dans un bruit de tonnerre et un hurlement strident, puis se retourna vers eux, son dard de feu s'agitant impatiemment derrière elle. C'était comme si une partie des feux de l'enfer s'était retrouvée sur terre. Mais avant que la chose monstrueuse ne puisse fondre sur eux, le directeur agita sa baguette et elle s'évapora dans un rugissement furieux.

Ethan resta sans voix quelques minutes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que vous puissiez utiliser le feudeymon... »

« Ce n'est pas de moi que vous le connaissez? » Demanda surpris le mage blanc.

« Non, j'aurais préféré. Un sortilège de ce niveau utilisé par un serpentard attardé ne donne pas de bons résultats. Heureusement que la salle sur demande est très particulière. » Lâcha-t-il mystérieusement en levant les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir.

« Vous avez vraiment vécu des temps... intéressants... si on peut appeler ça comme ça. » Se contenta de soupirer Dumbledore, perplexe.

N'estimant pas nécessaire de confirmer, Ethan s'avança vers la zone de plus de dix mètres d'herbe proprement calciné par les flammes magiques. Au milieu, des fragments de l'anneau fondus s'étaient incrustés dans le sol, mais de la pierre, il ne restait aucune trace. Quelques gouttes d'or se retrouvaient également autour, signe que la chimère avait dispersé les restes de la chevalière.

Il se détourna alors pour prendre le chemin du retour avec le directeur. La pierre n'avait probablement pas été détruite, mais elle allait retourner dans l'oubli.

Alors qu'il se retournait, se demandant pourquoi le sorcier ne le suivait pas, il vit Dumbledore jeter un sortilège sur la zone, qui se couvrit d'herbe comme si rien ne s'était passé. Désormais, la pierre était véritablement à nouveau perdue. Certaine choses étaient bien mieux à l'état de légendes.

oOo

« Cette bague était dans la famille Gaunt depuis des siècles, et abriter un fragment de son âme dedans a du être vu comme une grande victoire. Il a du choisir des objets tout aussi symboliques pour y mettre les autres. » Réfléchit tout haut Dumbledore sur le chemin du retour.

« Il n'y a pas plus symbolique que les objets des fondateur eux-mêmes. » Répondit simplement Ethan, s'attirant un regard scrutateur du directeur.

« Vous ne me donnerez pas directement la réponse n'est ce pas ? »

Le loup-garou soupira. « Là d'où je viens, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle ont été corrompus. Et son premier horcruxe n'a pas été la bague, mais le journal intime qui l'a accompagné durant toute sa scolarité ici. Le principal problème étant qu'en plus de dix ans, ils ont pu changer de place, ou ne pas encore y être. »

« Si nous connaissons déjà les objets à chercher ce sera toujours plus simple. Pourquoi ne pas vérifier leur emplacement futur ? »

Le brun réfléchissait durement afin de décider s'il était réellement prudent de tout révéler ainsi. Mais il finit par envoyer balader son insécurité. Il faisait partie de ce monde désormais, il avait des personnes à protéger, et il avait un avantage énorme. Ces informations du futur n'étaient peut-être pas toutes valables, mais il serait bien stupide de ne pas en profiter. Si la guerre pouvait se finir plus rapidement, et définitivement grâce à ça, alors il s'en servirait.

De retour à Poudlard et la sécurité du bureau ultra protégé du directeur, le loup-garou lui donna le maximum d'informations.

« Il a confié à un moment son journal à Lucius Malefoy. Ça doit être déjà fait, s'il ne l'a pas repris pour une quelconque raison. Le médaillon de Serpentard a été caché dans une grotte mais Regulus Black a retourné sa veste et l'a volé. Il en est mort mais a eu le temps avant de le confier à son elfe. Le diadème de Serdaigle est à Poudlard, et la coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Le directeur resta un instant muet devant toutes ces révélations. La mort de Regulus Black était restée un mystère, et le fait qu'il ait finalement défendu leur cause, à peine croyable. Penser que Poudlard abritait un horcruxe depuis des années l'était tout autant. Quand à aller récupérer quelque chose au manoir Malefoy ou dans le coffre même de Lestrange, il ne savait pas lequel serait le plus ardu.

« Il y a au moins une de ces choses qui sera facile à récupérer soupira-t-il. »

« Peut-être deux. Si Sirius Black veut bien y mettre du sien. » Compléta le professeur de SCM.

« Il n'y aura peut-être pas besoin de Sirius. » Répondit Dumbledore, s'attirant un regard curieux et intrigué de son vis à vis. « Kreattur est ici à Poudlard. Sirius l'y a mis lorsqu'il a hérité du titre de Lord Black à la mort de ses parents. Il ne voulait plus rien qui puisse lui rappeler la magie noire mais n'était pas pour autant près à le tuer ou le libérer. Et force est de constater que le Square Grimaud ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il était il y a quelques années. »

« Il faudrait que je vois ça. » Murmura pour lui même le brun, puis il reprit à voix haute. « Il faudra se montrer diplomate avec lui. Il vénérait littéralement Regulus et le fait encore. »

« Je m'en chargerais. Je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste autant qu'il exècre Sirius. Il travaille aux cuisines et s'occupe personnellement du dortoir des Serpentards et des cachots. C'est pour lui un honneur que je lui ai confié une telle tâche. »

« Quand vous l'aurez récupéré, éviter de le porter sur vous. Et dès que vous aurez récupéré du venin de basilic, j'irais chercher celui du château. Pour le moment, il ne peut nuire à personne. »

Ils se séparèrent donc alors que la nuit tombait.

« Merci de votre aide professeur Wolff. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » Se contenta de hausser les épaules le loup-garou tout en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon.

Ce soir, il raconterait cela à sa meute, tout au moins à Severus, et peut-être Remus. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, ils devaient être au courant.


	22. Chapter 21 Une dure journée

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs arrivent en cours de route ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 21** : Une dure journée

Ethan et Albus avaient du affronter un sacré coup dur. Car si Regulus avait bien retourné sa veste au dernier moment, il avait échoué à s'emparer de l'horcruxe. Ce dernier se trouvait à priori toujours dans la grotte.

Kreattur leur avait raconté le plan de son maître, celui de se rendre à nouveau dans la fameuse grotte où l'esclave avait failli mourir. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient au départ, Voldemort avait, on ne sait comment, douté de sa loyauté. Il ne l'avait plus lâché, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Black ne finisse par mourir dans une tentative de regagner les faveurs du Lord pour accomplir ce qu'il estimait être son devoir.

Kreattur s'en voulait encore, car il s'estimait responsable de la mort de son maître. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'intérêt du directeur et son professeur pour ce médaillon, et surtout leur volonté de le détruire, il avait spontanément proposé son aide. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était constater l'annihilation de la chose que voulait détruire 'maître Regulus'. Il voulait accomplir ses dernières volontés.

En tant qu'elfe de maison, les protections antitransplanage ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui, et il se souvenait parfaitement de l'emplacement de ce lieu de cauchemar. Ethan avait affirmé que la créature disait bien la vérité, elle souhaitait achever l'œuvre de son défunt maître, et plus précisément détruire le médaillon de Serpentard.

Lui et le directeur s'étaient rapidement préparés au voyage. Kreattur affirmait qu'il pouvait les emmener directement sur l'île au centre de la grotte.

« Sa description correspond à mes souvenirs. » Assura le professeur de SCM au directeur. « Et les elfes peuvent bien transplaner dans la grotte pour y entrer comme pour en sortir. Voldemort a une très nette tendance à sous-estimer ceux qu'il pense inférieurs. »

« Vous penser donc que nous devons y aller par ce moyen. » Demanda confirmation le mage blanc.

« C'est le meilleurs moyen. Y aller par nous même signifie passer par toutes les protections qu'il a mis en place, traverser la mer, passer une protection de sang, un lac rempli d'inferis... Kreattur peut nous faire arriver directement à l'épreuve finale. »

« Et quelle est cette épreuve finale. » Demanda le directeur, sentant que le loup-garou ne lui disait pas tout. Ce dernier soupira. Il ne pouvait pas cacher une telle chose s'il voulait que le sorcier l'accompagne.

« L'horcruxe se trouve au fond d'un récipient rempli d'une potion. Le seul moyen de l'en sortir est de boire cette potion, impossible de la toucher autrement que par le gobelet, et il se vide uniquement s'il est bu. » Résuma le brun.

« Kreattur a déjà bu la potion. » S'avança avec réluctance l'elfe. « Kreattur peut recommencer pour maître Regulus. Kreattur pourra quand même transplaner ensuite. »

« Hors de question. » Le coupa Ethan. « Impossible de dire si en prendre pour la deuxième fois ne t'achèverait pas. Tu as vieilli et si tu es trop malade pour transplaner, on risque tous notre vie. Ton maître te rendait plus fort, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. » Acheva le loup-garou.

Et c'était vrai. Le lien d'un elfe à son maître le rendait plus fort, lorsque l'elfe était dévoué. Hors, Kreattur n'était en rien dévoué à Sirius qui avait abandonné son petit frère Regulus. L'elfe ne pardonnait pas cette traîtrise, bien plus que le fait que l'aîné des Black se soit allié à l'autre camp. S'il avait emmené son frère avec lui, le petit esclave lui en aurait beaucoup moins voulu. Par son départ, il avait condamné le cadet, il l'avait laissé seul au milieu d'une famille qui attendait trop de lui.

« S'il faut boire cette potion... » Commença Dumbledore avant d'être coupé par son professeur.

« Je la boirais. » Dit ce dernier d'un ton ferme. Et avant que le directeur ne commence à argumenter il reprit. « Je connais ses effets, et il est hors de question que je vous revois les subir. » Marmonna-t-il un ton plus bas. « Si je prends quelques jours de repos, ça passera inaperçu, pas pour vous. » Continua-t-il.

« Donc cette potion risque de vous rendre malade, assez pour que vous deviez sécher vos cours. » Reprit Dumbledore d'un air sombre. « En tant que loup-garou, cela ne posera pas de problèmes ? »

Ethan resta muet quelques instant, réfléchissant sincèrement à cette question. Il se doutait de ce que la potion lui ferait voir, ses pires souvenirs. Mais il avait gagné d'autres souvenirs dans ce monde. Sa meute avait besoin de lui, et rien que pour cela, il tiendrait le coup.

Dumbledore était tellement faible la dernière fois, même s'il était déjà mourant. Il ne fallait pas que le chef de la résistance soit affaibli ainsi c'était certain. S'il dérapait en tant que loup-garou, affaibli comme il le serait par la potion, le directeur pourrait le maîtriser.

« Le loup n'appréciera sûrement pas ma faiblesse, mais il sera affaibli aussi. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous pourrez me maîtriser, mais vous serez probablement le seul. Et une fois l'objet récupéré, vous n'aurez qu'à me transplaner dans mes appartements et appeler Lucie en cas de problème. »

Le directeur n'avait pu que s'incliner. Et ils avaient donc transplané pour la grotte.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur une petite île au milieu d'un lac sous-terrain. La grotte était immense, et ses parois sombres et abruptes en faisaient la demeure presque idéale d'un fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Un petit coin d'enfer sur terre.

En dressant l'oreille, le mage blanc pouvait entendre la mer se fracasser à l'extérieur des murs, un bruit sourd perpétuel. La rive opposée était à peine visible dans la pénombre ambiante.

Au centre de l'île se trouvait un bassin rempli d'un liquide vert émeraude, seule source de lumière de cet endroit.

Respirant un grand coup, Ethan s'approcha du bassin et se saisit du gobelet qui reposait à côté.

« N'oubliez pas Dumbledore, quoiqu'il arrive, je dois tout boire. S'il le faut forcez moi à avaler, faites vous aider de Kreattur je m'en fiche, mais nous ne devons pas échouer. A la votre ! » Rajouta-t-il en portant le premier verre à ses lèvres.

Il avala rapidement, le liquide couleur d'avada lui brûlant l'œsophage. Mais il ne ressentait pas encore vraiment ses effets. Après trois verres cul-sec, le monde commença à devenir flou, puis à tourner légèrement. Après cinq, il avait perdu presque tous ses repères.

Au sixième verre, le propriétaire d'une chevelure rousse lui souriait, avant d'être recouvert de sang.

« Ron... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Tenez Ethan, encore un verre. » Lui parvint une voix qu'il écouta. Il sentit à peine le liquide glisser jusqu'à son estomac alors que l'image d'une jeune fille brune prenait place devant ses yeux.

« Mione ? » Cette fois ci, le ton était entre la stupéfaction et la plainte.

Dumbledore regardait avec peine le professeur en face de lui. Ce dernier paraissait d'un coup beaucoup plus jeune, prononçant des prénoms du futur. Et pourtant, le jeune fils Weasley s'appelait Ronald, diminué en Ron. Coïncidence ? Il ne connaissait pas de Mione.

« Non ! Neville ! Désolé, désolé. Luna... pas réussi... protégé... »

Le directeur ferma les yeux une seconde. Le fils Londubat s'appelait Neville, et il était certain que l'excentrique Lovegood avait une petite Luna. Ce ne pouvait plus être des coïncidences. Ethan Wolff avait connu ces enfants, peut-être était-il de leur âge. Cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait raconté, il était plus vieux que ça. Quoique... Cela correspondait à l'âge qu'il avait donné la première fois, avant qu'il n'apprenne que les loups-garous ne vieillissaient pas.

Faisant taire ces interrogations, il plaça un autre verre dans les mains du loup-garou, qui cette fois le repoussa.

« Non... soif... où est Ginny ?.. »

« Elle n'est pas loin. » Lui répondit Dumbledore, prenant son ton le plus rassurant.

« Pas vrai... »

« Si vous buvez elle viendra. » Le directeur haïssait ce qu'il faisait, mais Ethan avait raison, maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter.

« Vraiment ?.. » Et il ingurgita un neuvième verre, ses mains incapables de le retenir.

« Plus là... plus jamais là... Plus rien... »

« Allez c'est bientôt fini. » Continua à murmurer Dumbledore, remerciant Merlin qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec un loup-garou transformé devant lui.

Il ne restait plus qu'un verre et son professeur de SCM paraissait presque brisé, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, murmurant sans cesse des noms, des pardons. Mais le directeur se figea lorsqu'il reconnu le dernier nom qu'il prononça.

« Harry ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Pas de Harry... plus de Harry... plus de futur... partir... peux pas mourir... pour eux... partir... plus de Harry... »

Le directeur regardait le brun en face de lui, essayant de mettre en ordre les paroles décousues, tentant d'en trouver un sens. Il craignait celui qui lui venait en premier à l'esprit.

Ce fut Kreattur qui le rappela à l'ordre. « Dumbledore donner verre. Plus qu'un et médaillon pour nous. »

Le mage blanc cajola donc une dernière fois le professeur de SCM, faisant passer de force le liquide dans sa gorge et se saisissant prestement du médaillon dans la foulée.

Un cri déchirant sortit de la gorge du brun alors que ses mains se crispaient sur la roche de l'île.

« Ça va aller, c'est fini Ethan. » Tenta de la rassurer le directeur, posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais il la retira prestement en croisant le regard de son employé. Deux iris émeraude entièrement pailletés d'or le fixaient, des yeux de prédateur. Il sortit sa baguette, la tenant prête, tout en évitant délibérément de croiser le regard vert et or.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt de parler de ceci à qui que ce soit. » Retentit la voix rauque, clairement menaçante.

« Vous avez ma parole Eth. Vous avez ma parole. » Se reprit-il, réalisant brutalement qu'il n'y avait que le loup en face de lui. Un loup dans un corps d'homme. « Ou est Ethan Wolff ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant le pire.

« Derrière. » Grogna presque le brun. « Pas en état de rester conscient. Et je ne pourrais pas maintenir cette forme longtemps. »

« Impressionnant. » Ne put que murmurer le sorcier.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas été conscient d'à quel point le loup était une entité à elle toute seule, malgré ce qu'avait tenté de lui expliquer ses professeurs. « Kreattur, ramènes-nous à Poudlard, dans les appartements du professeur Wolff. »

« Je ne te mangerais pas petit elfe. » Assura le loup sans cacher son impatience. Kreattur était en effet à demi caché derrière les robes de Dumbledore, n'osant s'approcher du prédateur qui respirait la puissance et la rage contenue.

« J'espère que vous ne me mangerez pas non plus. » Tenta de plaisanter Albus, ne récoltant qu'un regard glacé.

« Je ne mange pas les membres de la meute, passé et futur n'importent pas, seul le présent compte. »

Dumbledore ne savait que penser de ces paroles. Faisait-il aujourd'hui partie de la meute ? En faisait-il partie dans ce futur qui n'existait plus ? Il n'était sur que d'une chose, il ne comprenait pas le loup, même si de toute évidence, ce n'était pas un ennemi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant alors que Kreattur se décidait à empoigner leurs deux manches pour les ramener au château. Ils atterrirent dans un pop sonore au milieu du salon du professeur de SCM, et Dumbledore prit rapidement ses distances.

Il regardait presque avec fascination le visage du brun qui changeait graduellement, sa mâchoire s'allongeant légèrement, ses traits se modifiants. Le sorcier remarqua avec un certain détachement que ses ongles avaient foncé.

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. « Amenez l'oméga. Et sortez. » Ordonna le loup avant de montrer ce qui étaient bien des crocs.

Kreattur ne s'était pas fait prier pour sortir précipitamment, et Albus le suivit en s'efforçant au calme. Au moins, il avait la preuve que le loup-garou n'était pas dangereux si même avec le loup totalement au pouvoir il ne leur avait pas fait de mal. L'elfe de maison réapparut en quelques secondes en tenant Lucie Haworth par la main.

Cette dernière était en train de travailler sa métamorphose à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle s'était sentie agrippée.

« Qu'est ce que ?.. » Commença-t-elle avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers la porte de l'appartement. Et sans un mot de plus elle y entra, laissant le sorcier et l'elfe derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle y découvrit le grand loup noir, son museau blanc pointé vers elle. La jeune fille remarqua rapidement que ce n'était pas Ethan qu'elle avait en face d'elle mais peu importait. Même si l'humain était totalement absent, elle ne risquait rien, c'était son alpha en face d'elle, et elle était oméga.

La blondinette laissa donc le loup frotter avec délicatesse son nez humide contre son ventre, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec le directeur et cet elfe, mais si ça avait ébranlé Ethan Wolff, ça avait aussi ébranlé son loup, assez pour qu'il montre un peu de vulnérabilité avec elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de la fourrure de son cou, s'asseyant à même le sol et posant la grosse tête du canidé sur ses genoux. Déjà elle sentait Ethan refaire surface, grâce à son apaisement.

Quelques minutes après à peine, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Severus, puis Remus. Ils avaient sentit dans le lien de meute une perturbation. Severus n'avait pas cours, et Remus avait abrégé le sien.

Alors que le regard vert doré se posait sur eux, ils baissèrent les yeux au sol, s'avançant doucement vers leur alpha. Ce dernier ne leur demandait pas de changer, ils ne le firent donc pas, mais se blottirent autour de Lucie, attendant qu'Ethan leur explique ce qui s'était passé.

Le brun reprenait doucement ses esprits, le loup ne se faisant pas prier pour repartir au second plan. Finalement il n'avait pas supporté la potion. Trop de souvenirs, encore trop de peine.

Pour le loup c'était différent. Seul le présent comptait pour lui. Les membres de sa meute étaient morts, et il les avait pleurés en son temps. Mais aujourd'hui d'autres membres nécessitaient sa protection, et c'était eux qui comptaient. Tant qu'il y aurait une meute, le loup vivrait et assurerait son rôle, même si l'humain flanchait.

Ethan réalisa également que Dumbledore avait des doutes sur son ancienne identité, et bizarrement une grande partie de lui s'en fichait. Il avait définitivement fait une croix sur ce passé là. Il était réellement Ethan Wolff, jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit.

Et l'horcruxe était pour eux.

Il commença lentement à changer.

Il était temps qu'il tienne réellement sa meute au courant. Il avait sentit leur peur lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il devait avoir confiance en sa meute. La prochaine récupération pourrait nécessiter leur participation à tous. Il sentait qu'ils ne voulaient pas être mis à l'écart, même s'ils n'iraient pas contre sa volonté.

oOo

Dumbledore était reparti songeur dans son bureau. Les bribes de paroles d'Ethan Wolff tournaient dans son esprit dans cesse. Cela pouvait expliquer sa proximité avec les Potter, son attitude envers le petit Harry. Comment tout ça était arrivé resterait un mystère.

Il était sur d'une chose, le loup ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait demandé son silence. Il se fit la promesse à lui même que s'il était toujours en vie à la fin de cette guerre, il demanderait le fin mot de l'histoire à l'alpha. Quand tout serait fini, le loup-garou accepterait peut-être de renseigner un vieux sorcier curieux.

En attendant, il suivit les conseils de son professeur, et se sépara du médaillon de Serpentard. Ce dernier se retrouva déposé au fond d'un coffret de plomb, que le directeur entoura de sortilèges protecteurs.

Le mage blanc soupira de soulagement en constatant la fin de cette journée. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un peu de repos entre ses recherches et les attaques de Voldemort.


	23. Chapter 22 Noirceur dissipée

**Chapitre 22** : Noirceur dissipée

Albus Dumbledore, la meute d'Ethan Wolff, Minerva Mc Gonagall, le couple Potter, Sirius Black, et dans un coin reculé Kreattur, se tenaient réunis dans une salle lourdement protégée de Poudlard.

Devant eux s'étalaient quatre objets de pure magie noire. Leur aura, alors qu'ils étaient là tous les quatre, était à peine supportable pour les sorciers. Pour les loups-garous c'était pire. Sur chacun d'eux une grimace de dégoût persistait, et ils fronçaient le nez comme s'ils étaient en face de la pire puanteur. Lucie avait d'ailleurs ramené sa veste sur le bas de son visage, essayant de se protéger un minimum de cette odeur infâme.

Les Potter avaient leurs mains liées, se transmettant mutuellement leur force. Et devant l'horreur qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Minerva aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour en faire de même.

Severus et Remus encadraient la plus jeune de leur meute, prêts à la protéger si nécessaire, et Ethan se trouvait lui même légèrement en avant. Seul Sirius se tenait seul, le visage impassible pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Mais tous ceux ici présents pouvaient lire une douleur sourde dans ses yeux.

Les horcruxes avaient finalement été trouvés, et le secret de leur existence partagé entre ces membres de confiance. La vraie allégeance de Regulus Black faisait partie de ce secret, et Sirius avait eu du mal à l'admettre. L'entendre de la bouche même de Kreattur avait été un coup dur.

Ce soir, tous les horcruxes devaient être détruits, car les derniers avaient du alerter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si le diadème avait été d'une simplicité enfantine à récupérer, exactement là où Ethan l'avait trouvé des années plus tard, il en avait été bien différemment des autres objets maudis.

Dumbledore s'était en grande partie chargé de la coupe de Poufsouffle en négociant avec les gobelins. Il avait du se séparer de nombreuses reliques anciennes et puissantes, dont la fameuse épée de Griffondor, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. L'objet avait pu être récupéré après plusieurs semaines de négociation, mais dans la plus grande discrétion.

Ethan soupçonnait que les Gobelins étaient parfaitement conscients de la noirceur de cet objet et du danger qu'il représentait pour leur banque. Mais étant ce qu'ils sont, ils ne pouvaient pas juste le donner au directeur, ils avaient donc fait en sorte de mener une négociation ardue, mais dont l'issue avait malgré tout été évidente pour le loup-garou. Les horcruxes étaient des crimes contre la magie, les gobelins ne pouvaient pas permettre que l'un d'eux persiste dans leur banque, tout près de leur peuple.

Le brun laissa dériver ses pensées vers la chasse au journal.

Après des semaines de recherche, ils avaient pu déterminer que ce dernier étaient bien au manoir Malefoy, grâce à Kreattur encore une fois. Ce dernier s'étant déjà rendu chez les Malefoy du temps de Walburga Black et possédant toujours un lien avec Narcissa, il avait pu s'y rendre en toute discrétion pendant quelques minutes chaque jour. Et il avait finalement réussi à repérer la magie pervertie du horcruxe dans une petite bibliothèque du bureau de Malefoy père.

A partir de là, il avait fallu mettre en œuvre sa récupération. Et pour cela, Kreattur ne pouvait pas aider. Les bibliothèques du manoir abritant les livres 'sensibles' étaient défendues contre les elfes. Ces derniers avaient interdiction formelle d'y toucher, et s'ils avaient le malheur de passer outre cet ordre, les sorts entraient en action. En effet, certains ouvrages avaient le pouvoir de s'activer par simple contact, et il fallait donc savoir à quoi s'attendre et comment réagir. Un elfe qui l'aurait saisit ne serait-ce que pour le nettoyer aurait pu créer une catastrophe.

C'était le dernier horcruxe à récupérer. La coupe, le diadème, le médaillon, étaient déjà en leur possession. Ils n'avaient donc plus besoin de s'embarrasser de discrétion. Avec la participation de James et Sirius, ils avaient monté une perquisition surprise, dans laquelle Ethan, Remus et Severus s'étaient incrustés.

Le but de Severus était de faire trembler Lucius, il avait parlé. Même après sa trahison, l'aristocrate n'avait même pas imaginé que son ancien ami, subordonné plutôt, ne divulgue quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Hors, sa présence avec des aurores ne pouvait vouloir dire que ça.

Les aurores Potter et Black, accompagnés du professeur Lupin signaient parfaitement la présence de l'Ordre de Dumbledore derrière tout ça. Seule la présence de Wolff restait un mystère, il n'était pas connu réellement.

Le blond avait bien essayé de négocier, arguant que leur présence ainsi sans prévenir était illégale, qu'il allait porter plainte. Un stupéfix d'Ethan l'avait fait taire. Les aurores étaient restés à la porte pour le surveiller, alors que les loups-garous s'étaient introduits dans le manoir en suivant les indications de Kreattur.

Grâce à l'elfe, ils avaient assez rapidement trouvé la fameuse bibliothèque, et Ethan avait repéré le journal. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier après ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets.

Le seul imprévu avait été de rencontrer Narcissa au détour d'un couloir. Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prévenir 'choisit bien ton camps Narcissa, car le cours de la guerre va changer. Lucius ne te permettra plus longtemps de protéger Draco.'

La lueur dans ses yeux était tellement sérieuse que la jeune mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de trembler. Draco était la seule chose précieuse à ses yeux, plus que la richesse des Malefoy, plus que la noblesse des Black. C'était son enfant, la meilleure chose que lui avait offert ce mariage arrangé.

Elle attendrait donc, elle suivrait patiemment le cours des événements. Et quand l'issue deviendrait inévitable, elle choisirait la survie de son fils. En attendant, elle se garderait de toute action illégale, comme elle l'avait fait jusque là. Elle était peut-être soumise à son mari, mais pas stupide. Depuis que ce dernier avait choisi le Lord, elle avait pris soin de le soutenir en parole, tout en ne faisant jamais un acte de travers. Ce n'était de toute façon pas ce que l'on attendait d'une femme. Seule sa présence derrière son mari était requise. Elle espérait bien ainsi si le vent tournait, s'en sortir avec Draco. En véritable serpentarde, seule la survie comptait au final.

Ethan espérait que la jeune mère ferait le bon choix. Draco méritait une enfance digne de ce nom.

Ils étaient finalement ressortis, libérant le père Malefoy qui les avait immédiatement invectivés avant de se taire brutalement en voyant le journal. Son teint déjà pâle aurait pu le faire passer pour un fantôme.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. » cracha-t-il.

« Oh que si. » Fut la réponse goguenarde de Severus. « En tout cas, nous le savons bien mieux que toi. »

« Et surtout, n'hésite pas à signaler à ton maître le vol de cette chose. » Intervint Ethan. « Dumbledore lui fait dire qu'il va aller rejoindre ses semblables à Poudlard. » Ricana-t-il.

Il se souvenait encore avec délice du teint qui avait encore pâli d'un cran si c'était possible. Et ils étaient partis, laissant le blond pétrifié de crainte derrière eux, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer ça à son maître.

L'idée de ne pas en parler l'avait effleuré, mais il ne doutait pas un instant que l'Ordre le ferait pour lui s'il ne transmettait pas le message. Et dans ce cas, il mourrait d'avoir voulu cacher cette information.

Et en effet, quelques jours plus tard, la fureur de Voldemort avait éclatée, parvenant même jusqu'à un des espions de l'Ordre au plus bas de l'échelle des mangemorts. Et hier, un message était arrivé, _préparer-vous vieux fou, car dans trois jours Poudlard tombera_. Apparemment il avait vérifié entre temps ces autres cachettes, et le résultat ne lui avait pas plu.

Il était donc grand temps de détruire ces abominations.

Severus avait réussi, après de nombreux marchandages et quelques pots de vin, à se procurer un croc de basilic entier et une fiole de poison d'à peine dix millilitres.

Dumbledore, en temps que chef de la lumière, se retrouvait donc armé du croc près à détruire le médaillon de Serpentard, tandis qu'Ethan, Minerva, et Sirius tenaient une petite fiole ayant normalement assez de poison pour détruire les trois objets restants.

Se procurer un tel ingrédient avait été compliqué, mais le directeur rechignait à lancer un feudeymon à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Et l'école restait le lieu le plus sur pour procéder à la destruction.

Enfin, le directeur compta jusqu'à trois, afin que tous les objets soient annihilés en même temps. Il abattit son crocs, transperçant de part en part le médaillon du fondateur, alors qu'autour de lui, le livre fondait, le diadème se brisait et la coupe de fêlait.

Le hurlement strident qui retentit des quatre reliques manqua rendre sourd les loups-garous, et fit trembler les autres. Tous étaient plus pâles que la normale, frissonnant d'horreur, mais pourtant un mince sourire ourlait leurs lèvres. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient faits un grand pas contre Voldemort, et chacun était fier d'avoir été placé dans le secret.

Dans trois jours, ils espéraient que cette guerre se finirait. S'ils ne réussissaient pas à vaincre, le Lord Noir aurait toute latitude de reformer à nouveau des horcruxes, et tout serait à recommencer. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

« Alors dans trois jours tout sera fini... » Lâcha James sur le chemin du retour.

« Voldemort doit périr. » Affirma Ethan.

« Tant que ça ne sera pas le cas, aucun de nous ne pourra vivre en paix. » Rajouta Remus d'un ton calme mais sans appel.

« Voldemort a déjà essayé de tuer Harry, et nous par la même occasion. » Commença Lily. « Il a causé la mort du petit frère de Sirius. Remus, tu es notre ami, mais tu fais partie d'une meute maintenant. Pourquoi combattez-vous Voldemort ? »

« La vraie question n'est-elle pas plutôt : pourquoi aidez-vous des sorciers alors que vous pourriez choisir une autre vie maintenant que vous n'en êtes plus tout à fait? » Ironisa Severus.

« Je n'... » Mais elle fut couper par l'alpha.

« Nous allons nous battre parce que Voldemort est une menace pour tout le monde. Quand il aura vaincu les sorciers, il s'occupera de vaincre tous les autres êtres qui pourraient un jour lui causer des problèmes, soit toutes les créatures magiques. » Expliqua le loup-garou.

« Mais à part cette raison très 'noble', nous avons chacun nos raisons. » Reprit le maître de potion. « Il a fait de ma vie un enfer, je trouve tout à fait juste qu'il y aille définitivement. »

« Sans Severus, je serais morte. » Répondit simplement Lucie. « Et ce sont des loups-garous de cette abomination qui ont tué le frère de ma meilleure amie. »

« Greyback a fait de ma vie un enfer, avant qu'Ethan n'apparaisse. Et vous savez très bien sur quels ordres il agissait. » Intervint Remus.

« Vous avez tous les trois de très bonnes raisons. » Parla Sirius qui avait jusqu'ici écouté. « Mais on sait tous que si Ethan n'était pas d'accord, vous n'agiriez pas. Pourtant il l'est, alors que c'est dangereux. »

« J'ai moi aussi d'excellentes raisons. » Expliqua l'alpha. « Voldemort a fait de ma vie un enfer en me rendant orphelin à l'âge de un an, puis en cherchant régulièrement à me tuer moi et mes amis au fil des années. » Il sembla réfléchir, dévisageant ceux qui l'entouraient comme s'il hésitait à raconter la suite. Finalement il soupira, et les autres crurent qu'il se tairait. Mais il reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que vous connaissez ces objets je peux bien vous le dire. Il a involontairement fait de moi un horcruxe avec le meurtre de mes parents. C'est le changement qui l'a détruit. Sinon, j'aurais du finir par mourir aussi. J'estime donc que voir sa mort une deuxième fois et y participer sera extrêmement gratifiant. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

Lily plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot.

« Lily ! » Se précipita James, l'enserrant dans ses bras.

« C'est réellement un monstre. » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. » Tenta de la rassurer son mari, passant sa main dans chevelure de feu.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Murmura la rouquine, les yeux pleins d'eau. « Si ce monstre peut créer des horcruxes en tuant des parents, imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver à Harry... »

Les souvenirs de cette nuit affreuse revenaient dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'avaient vécue. Se sachant menacés, Lily et James avaient pris sur le conseil de Dumbledore, un gardien du secret. Pour brouiller les pistes, ils avaient choisi Peter. Si Severus ne les avait pas prévenu quelques jours avant l'attaque, ils seraient morts, et probablement leur enfant aussi, ou pire...

Sirius était venu chez eux, et grâce à des protections supplémentaires et des portoloins d'urgence, ils avaient pu s'en sortir de justesse. James se souvenait encore du rayon vert qui fondait sur sa femme avant que le portoloin de l'emmène en sécurité.

« Attendez , attendez... » Intervint immédiatement Sirius, personne n'ayant remarqué Ethan se figer une demi-seconde à la réaction de Lily. « Si un horcruxe pouvait être créé comme ça par accident, qui vous dit qu'on les a tous détruits là ? » Essaya-t-il de demander calmement mais la voix tout de même tremblante.

« C'était une succession de malchance associée à de l'ancienne magie... » Soupira l'alpha. « Et d'où je viens, cet accident n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de créer un horcruxe ce soir là, grâce à ma mort ou celle de mes parents, et comme le rituel était prêt, il a du trouver une cible, même une fois son lanceur disparu. Réfléchissez, si n'importe quel meurtre sans remord pouvait créer une telle chose, tous les meurtriers sans scrupules seraient immortels...»

« Mais d'après ce que Dumbledore a expliqué, si on se trompe, il ne mourra pas vraiment. » Insista Sirius.

« Si on se trompe, son corps tombera en cendres. Si on a raison, il mourra comme un homme, laissant un bon vieux cadavre derrière lui. » Répondit simplement Ethan.

Les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux après cette réponse. Ils devaient faire confiance à Dumbledore et à l'alpha. La simple pensée que n'importe qui pouvait être un horcruxe était intenable. Comme l'avait dit le loup-garou, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

En tout cas, la guerre ouverte était officiellement déclarée, et débuterait dans trois jours. Ils devaient se préparer.

Alors que chacun retournait à ses appartements, Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard éloquent. La réaction d'Ethan Wolff n'était pas tout à fait passée inaperçue aux yeux de tout le monde. Pourtant ils se tairaient pour le moment. Qu'importe l'ancienne identité de leur alpha. Comme il leur avait déjà dit, il n'existait pas dans ce monde, et son futur ne se répéterait pas pour la bonne raison que le passé était déjà différent.

Ils en parleraient plus tard, car ils savaient bien que ce futur passé hantait toujours leur alpha. Mais ce moment n'était pas encore venu.


	24. Chapter 23 Préparatifs et rencontre

**Chapitre 23** : Préparatifs et rencontre imprévue

Les préparatifs allaient bon train à Poudlard.

La nouvelle de l'attaque n'avait pas tardé à se répandre, relayée par tous les fils et filles de mangemorts. D'ailleurs, l'événement n'ayant rien de surprise, de nombreux enfants avaient été retirés de l'école de sorcellerie.

Au début, la majorité avait crié aux enfants de mangemorts, qu'ils partent et ne reviennent pas. Mais rapidement, il avait été évident que les serviteurs du Lord Noir n'étaient pas les seuls à retirer leur progéniture. Le ministère avait appris une journée seulement plus tard, et les employés comme les gradés s'étaient empressés de mettre la chair de leur chair à l'abri.

Deux jours avant que l'enfer ne menace de se déchaîner sur le château, les couloirs et les salles de classes avaient des allures de bâtiment fantôme. Malheureusement, même avec cette défection en masse, de nombreux élèves restaient encore, surtout les nés-moldus dont les parents n'étaient au courant de rien, ou presque.

Dans un délai si court, il était impossible de les renvoyer chez eux, et des volontaires des années supérieures avaient été demandés pour prendre soin d'eux. En réalité, moins de trente élèves de sixième et septième année avaient choisi de rester pour cela.

Le seul avantage de cette connaissance massive de l'attaque, c'est qu'au moins, les Aurores étaient là pour aider. Poudlard ne devait pas tomber. Ordre du Ministre. Un minimum d'Aurores était resté au ministère, et les cheminées étaient reliées au cas où il y aurait des attaques simultanées. Mais des combattants étaient là pour se battre.

Ethan observait avec une espèce de mélancolie les sorciers se préparer. A son époque, la majorité des défenseurs était encore des enfants. Heureusement, les choses se passeraient différemment ici.

« Combattrez-vous à nos côtés ? » Lui demanda soudainement Dumbledore alors qu'il lui demandait son avis quelques secondes avant sur la disposition des hommes.

« Nous nous chargerons d'abord des loups-garous de Greyback. » Répondit le brun.

« Vous semblez certain qu'il s'en servira. »

« C'est le cas. L'attaque est pour la pleine lune et Greyback ne l'a pas encore déçu ici, donc il l'autorisera à faire ce que bon lui semble, c'est à dire un maximum de dégâts. Il attaquera probablement dès le début, par la forêt interdite. » Expliqua le professeur de SCM.

« Envoyer les monstres en premier pour nous terroriser. En même temps, une grande partie mourra et ce sera un problème de moins à résoudre plus tard. » Réfléchit tout haut le directeur.

« C'est exactement ça. Mais il aura une surprise. » Rajouta l'alpha avec un sourire mauvais.

« Si nous sommes en état, nous pourrons éventuellement vous aider après. Mais notre priorité sera les lycans, puis la sécurité de la meute. Dans le pire des cas, nous défendrons l'intérieur du château et les enfants. » Affirma le brun.

« En parlant des enfants, il faudrait les réunir en un seul endroit. Ils seront plus faciles à défendre si besoin. »

« Et il faudrait un moyen de les évacuer au cas où. » Rajouta Ethan. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Il existe de nombreux souterrains sous Poudlard, accessibles pour une part par les cachots. »

« J'en connais certaines entrées, mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais pris le temps de les explorer. » Soupira le mage blanc. « Je sais juste qu'il est déconseillé de s'aventurer dans certains, et impossible dans d'autres. »

« Pour le coup je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment nécessaire à la suite de l'organisation. Minerva et les Maraudeurs connaissent le château et le parc presque aussi bien que vous. Ils s'y connaissent aussi en défense. »

Le directeur acquiesça. Si les mangemorts débordaient leurs forces, se réfugier dans les souterrains pourrait leur permettre de s'en sortir, voir de renverser le cours des choses. En tout cas, cela pourrait permettre de mettre à l'abri les enfants.

« Et juste pour info. » Reprit le brun. « J'ai parlé à Hagrid et Remus des créatures utilisées pour mes cours. Les mangemorts vont avoir quelques mauvaises surprises. » Ricana-t-il.

Les deux hommes se mirent donc en route vers les cachots. Non loin du dortoir des serpentards, dans ce qui avait l'apparence d'un cul de sac recouvert d'une tapisserie rouge sombre, se trouvait l'une des entrées des galeries souterraines. En réalité, la tapisserie n'était pas unie, et un mécanisme semblable à celui de l'entrée du chemin de traverse permettait d'en ouvrir le passage. Les fils de tissu semblaient alors se désagréger pour former une petite arche.

Ils avancèrent donc, un lumos éclairant les murs humides. Chaque intersection se vit marquée d'un signe temporaire, et au bout de deux heures de recherches, ils trouvèrent une sortie camouflée par un énorme rocher, à une centaine de mètres de Pré au Lard.

La fuite ne serait pas très discrète, mais c'était mieux que rien. En y réfléchissant bien d'ailleurs, plutôt que de fuir, ce passage permettrait facilement de prendre à revers les assaillants. En refaisant le chemin inverse, des signes définitifs furent cette fois apposés sur les murs du labyrinthe, balisant la route.

A grand renfort de sortilèges de guidage et d'orientation, ils finirent par trouver une sortie au beau milieu de la forêt interdite. Après avoir été guidés vers sept cul de sac, ou plutôt sept murs magiquement fermés et impossibles à passer avec leurs connaissances actuelles, ils étaient près à abandonner.

Alors qu'ils étaient désormais en plein milieu de l'après midi, ils allaient probablement se contenter de cette voie d'extraction. Ils se contentèrent donc de sonder les branches transversales sur le chemin du retour.

Après trois intersections, ils se trouvaient à nouveau devant un mur, dont la magie affirmait qu'il y avait une voie derrière. Ils l'examinèrent en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de ne rien trouver, comme pour tous les culs de sac précédents. Ces souterrains étaient de véritables labyrinthes, remplis de magie et de protections. S'ils n'avaient pas marqué leur route, ils auraient pu tourner pendant des heures, des jours, ou des semaines dans pouvoir retourner sur leurs pas.

« Albus venez voir ! » Appela soudain Ethan.

« Vous avez trouvé un mécanisme ? » Le loup-garou secoua la tête négativement, montrant un point précis dans une anfractuosité. « Un serpent ? » Demanda le directeur perplexe.

« Salazar Serpentard protège ses accès par du fourchelangue. Et sa signature est un petit serpent comme celui là, quasiment invisible pour ceux qui ne le cherche pas. »

Le directeur regarda étrangement son professeur. « La seule personne connue parlant fourchelangue est Voldemort. Auriez-vous oublié de me dire autre chose ? »

« Je ne parle plus fourchelangue si c'est la question. »

« Plus ?! » S'étrangla légèrement Dumbledore.

« J'ai été touché un temps par un sortilège de magie noire avec des effets... particuliers. » Esquiva le loup-garou. « Il me permettait de parler fourchelangue, mais lorsqu'il a été brisé, j'ai perdu cette capacité. Par contre je comprends toujours et me souviens comment on prononce 'ouvre-toi' et quelques autres mots que j'avais utilisé. » Acheva-t-il.

« Vous êtes décidément plein de ressources. » Lâcha le mage blanc, l'encourageant d'un signe de la main à prononcer les mots.

Si le directeur doutait que son professeur ne maîtrisait réellement pas cette langue et ne faisait que se souvenir de quelques mots déjà employés, il n'en était plus rien après quelques minutes. Ethan du s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de prononcer correctement les syllabes sifflantes. Mais enfin, le mur se sépara en deux, laissant place à une petite dizaine de marches conduisant en bas à un autre couloir.

Des torches éternelles brûlaient de chaque côté, rendant inutile les sortilèges de lumière. Ils pouvaient avancer facilement.

Poussés par leur curiosité mais restant prudents, les deux sorciers longèrent ce chemin pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à déboucher dans une salle circulaire. Les murs étaient de la même roche que le reste des souterrains, et le sol couvert de poussière. Plusieurs sièges de pierre se trouvaient là, assemblés par deux ou trois majoritairement, parfois par cinq ou six, on aurait dit un grand salon rocheux. Et sur l'un d'eux, une personne était assise, les observant sans se cacher.

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant l'intrus qui leur souriait doucement, puis le directeur se dirigea vers lui, curieux de savoir qui d'autre pouvait connaître ces souterrains.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était assez grand, bien bâti, vêtu d'un costume élégant mais d'une époque lointaine. Certains nobles aimaient à s'habiller encore ainsi, regrettant l'ancien temps où la noblesse était bien plus qu'un mot. Beaucoup de famille de sang-pur avaient de telles tenues dans leur garde robe, et apprenaient à leurs enfants l'étiquette qui allait avec.

« Reculez ! » Rugit Ethan.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » S'enquit Dumbledore, mais en obéissant tout de même à ce qui était bel et bien un ordre.

« Vous ne reconnaissez pas un vampire lorsque vous en voyez un ? » Lui fit remarquer sèchement son professeur de SCM.

Le mage blanc saisit sa baguette, regardant d'un tout autre œil l'homme distingué qui leur faisait face. Ce dernier changea légèrement son sourire, dévoilant les crocs d'une blancheur éclatante qui étaient invisibles jusqu'à présent.

« Lâcher ça. » Grommela le loup-garou. « C'est un ancien, ce n'est pas avec votre magie que vous en viendrez à bout. Contentez-vous de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je préfère le terme de maître si ça ne vous dérange pas. Cela me fait sentir moins vieux. » Intervint le vampire d'une voix calme et posée. « Un loup-garou de l'ancien temps, et un alpha par dessus le marcher. J'ai entendu les rumeurs mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Pourtant j'aurais du m'en douter. Lorsque vous avez été maudis, réduits à l'état de pauvres créatures inoffensives, la non vie est devenue encore plus ennuyeuse, et les plus puissants d'entre nous se sont endormis. Notre réveil ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, c'est votre présence qui l'a déclenchée. »

L'être de la nuit était debout devant son fauteuil sans que le directeur ne l'ait même vu bouger. En un instant, il avait changé de position sans avoir semblé faire usage de ses muscles. Pourtant, il ne paraissait toujours pas menaçant. Il avait à nouveau camouflé ses crocs, et si le loup-garou ne l'avait averti à voix haute qu'il était un vampire, il aurait pu penser avoir rêvé.

Ils se trouvaient sans nul doute dans un de ces fameux passages 'déconseillés'. Et ils allaient maintenant devoir en sortir.

« Savez-vous à quoi nous avons affaire ? » Demanda Dumbledore à son professeur d'une voix étrangement calme. « Je crains qu'il ne corresponde pas aux vampire traditionnels étudiés dans nos classes. »

« C'est un maître vampire, ou un ancien, c'est la même chose. En gros il a plus de cinq siècles et vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui. »

« Je pensais que les vampires dormaient le jour. » Continua le directeur, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Ils le font. Mais passé trois siècles ils peuvent commencer à émerger alors que le soleil est encore là. D'ailleurs, étant donné sa forme à cette heure de la journée, je dirais que celui-ci a plus de sept siècles plutôt. » Répondit l'alpha sur le même ton que le vieil homme, même si la tension dans ses épaules démontrait que le ton calme n'était qu'une façade.

« Dites, ça ne vous dérange pas de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? » Intervint le vampire en découvrant ses crocs dans une menace explicite.

« Désolé messire le vampire. » Lui répondit Ethan. « Mais il se trouve que nous avons actuellement autre chose à faire que jouer avec vous. »

« Oh, parce que vous pensez avoir le choix ? » Rétorqua celui-ci d'une voix moqueuse.

« En fait oui. » Répondit immédiatement l'alpha. « Vous vous êtes nourri récemment ? »

« Ça ne saurait tarder. » Vint la réponse d'une voix suave, une langue passant sur le tranchant des crocs.

« Vous ne pensez pas à nous j'espère. Les vampires sont toujours aussi sensibles à l'argent ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Presque autant que les loups-garous. » Répondit l'ancien avec à nouveau cette moquerie horripilante.

« Cool. Car il se trouve que j'ai dans la main un glock avec un chargeur plein de balles en argents. Vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est après avoir dormi aussi longtemps. On va donc essayer de faire simple. Ça a à peu près le même effet qu'une arbalète avec des carreaux entièrement en argent, mais avec au moins cinq siècles d'amélioration en termes de vitesse et de dégât. » Ironisa l'alpha.

Le vampire avait cessé de sourire. Tout comme les loups-garous, il pouvait sentir le mensonge dans la bouche de ses interlocuteurs, et là, il n'y en avait pas.

« Ça ne vous tuera pas, sauf si je réduis ensuite votre tête et votre cœur en bouillie, mais vous serez immobilisé et vous souffrirez le martyr pendant un sacré bout de temps, surtout à jeun. » Le prévint le brun. « Cela ne doit pas faire si longtemps que vous êtes réveillé. Un conseil avant de faire des conneries, renseignez-vous sur le monde dans lequel vous vous trouvez maintenant, il a bien changé. » Acheva Ethan en commençant à reculer, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que le directeur était bien avec lui.

L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il ne lui fallut que deux tentatives pour ouvrir à nouveau le passage. Au moins, les vampires n'étaient jusqu'à preuve du contraire pas fourchelangues, il ne pourrait donc pas passer par là, même si détruire la roche restait une possibilité. Elle était d'ailleurs surement enchantée pour parer à cette éventualité.

Dès que le mur se fut refermé, Ethan glissa à terre, le dos contre le mur froid, et se forçat à respirer calmement. Ses yeux entièrement pailletés d'or convinrent Dumbledore de se taire jusqu'à qu'ils aient retrouvé leur teinte émeraude habituelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup-garou se releva, reprenant la direction du château.

« Je crois que j'aurais du tenir compte des avertissements sur les passages déconseillés. » Entama Albus d'une voix faussement joviale. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas passés loin de la catastrophe. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer vos connaissances sur le sujet ? »

Il y avait bien l'intonation d'une simple question. Mais Ethan savait bien que le directeur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, pas avec la sécurité des élèves en jeu avec des vampires dans les sous-sols.

« Quand j'ai été changé, j'étais le premier dans mon cas, et il était urgent que je me contrôle et en apprenne d'avantage. Pour résumer, vous avez réussi à programmer la salle sur demande en salle temporelle, dans laquelle je suis resté l'équivalent de trente ans avec ma compagne. Une journée pour un an. Je devais y rester jusqu'à ce que l'objectif soit accompli. Mais la salle gardait ses caractéristiques, et elle peut contenir des livres sur les loups-garous originels, mais aussi les vampires. Quand j'ai lu par hasard que les deux races ne s'entendaient pas spécialement, j'en ai appris autant que possible sur eux aussi. »

« Je vois... »

Dumbledore avait bien compris que c'était un résumé dans sa version la plus courte. Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui c'était passé pendant ces trente années, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs la sagesse de son professeur si au lieu d'avoir la vingtaine, il dépassait la cinquantaine.

« Comment faire pour qu'ils ne soient pas un danger pour l'école. » Demanda enfin le directeur.

« Ils n'en sont pas un. Les protections ont été posées en un temps où ces vampires étaient bien présents, elles les empêchent donc de passer. Je pense que la salle où nous sommes allé dépasse juste la zone de protection. Ils ont peut-être un essaim pas loin... Mais les élèves ne risquent rien dans Poudlard et Pré au Lard. »

« Si vous en êtes certain c'est un soulagement. Il n'existait pas de telles protections contre les loups-garous ? »

« Non, ils peuvent être des sorciers, et devaient donc aller à Poudlard. Des dominants se chargeaient de veiller à la sécurité je suppose. Les vampires sont morts, ils ne peuvent donc pas faire de la magie sorcière. » Expliqua l'alpha. « Inutile de s'inquiéter maintenant, ce vampire était peut-être vieux, mais ce n'était pas leur chef, il n'agira pas de sa propre initiative. »

« Ils fonctionnent comme une meute ? » Ethan retint de justesse un grognement à la comparaison.

« Ça s'appelle un essaim. Et ça porte plutôt bien son nom. Une reine ou un roi et une tripoté de vampires moins puissants qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, et sont parfaitement sacrifiables au besoin. » Lâcha le brun.

« Et votre arme aurait vraiment fonctionné ? » Demanda confirmation le mage blanc.

Ethan grimaça. « Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Par contre je ne suis pas sur que cinq siècles de progrès soient suffisants pour autant, pas avec un glock. Il aurait souffert c'est sur, assez pour ne pas nous rattraper... » Il haussa les épaules. « On ne le saura probablement jamais. J'irai juste acheter des armes plus performantes au cas où, du gros calibre... » Réfléchit tout haut l'alpha, parlant de choses que ne pouvait pas comprendre pour le moment le directeur. La notion de browning ou de remington lui étaient en effet totalement inconnues. La comparaison avec du gros gibier qui échappa à Ethan était par contre déjà plus parlante.


	25. Chapter 24 Bataille de Poudlard 1

_Coucou, merci pour vos reviews, je vois que les vampires vous ont intrigués ^^ Ils réapparaîtront bien sur plus tard ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 24** : Bataille de Poudlard 1, contre les loups

La nuit allait bientôt tomber sur le château de Poudlard, et les sorciers regardaient avec attention la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ethan était debout, au milieu du parc.

Il n'était pas bien grand pour un homme avec son mètre soixante-huit, surtout comparé à Severus et son mètre quatre-vingt, ou Remus et ses dix centimètres de plus encore. Pourtant, là, debout au milieu du parc, une aura de puissance sauvage l'entourait et chacun avait du mal à en détourner son regard.

La famille Potter, Sirius et le corps enseignant au courant qu'il était un loup garou alpha et qui n'y avait jamais songé plus que ça, se rendaient aujourd'hui compte à quel point il se maîtrisait ordinairement. Pendant les mois qu'il avait passé avec eux, il s'était comporté comme un sorcier normal, mis à part son absence nocturne mensuelle et quelques sautes d'humeurs. Mais jamais aucun, à part sa meute, n'avait soupçonné la puissance qu'il cachait en lui. D'ailleurs, les trois membres se trouvaient à quelques mètres dans son dos, accroupis.

Severus était le plus proche, tendu comme un arc, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un ordre de répondre à la puissance de son alpha. Remus semblait par contre plus à deux doigts de se fondre dans le sol, comme écrasé par cette même puissance. La différence entre un dominant et un soumis était à ce moment flagrante. Là où un dominant laissait ressortir son loup face à la violence, et ne demandait qu'à y répondre, un soumis ne laissait que l'humain, le loup se tapissant dans les recoins de son âme.

Lucie, elle, semblait la moins indisposée par ces vagues de pouvoir, qui en réalité glissaient sur elle sans l'ébranler. Mais son instinct lui avait tout de même soufflé que dans ce cas là, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse un minimum profil bas. Elle s'était donc aussi accroupie, un mètre derrière Severus, et observait attentivement la lutte de pouvoir qui avait lieu devant elle.

Fenrir Greyback et sa meute s'apprêtaient à attaquer Poudlard. Les mangemorts leur laissaient la première vague, une première attaque destinée à semer la terreur, et à satisfaire la soif de sang du loup-garou. Il était un des rares qui n'avait pas déçu le Lord Noir ces derniers temps, il avait donc l'honneur de commencer le massacre en les prenant à revers par la forêt interdite. Les sorciers étaient chargés de briser les protections, assez pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la place, mais ils attendraient leur tour pour tuer, eux et les monstres qu'ils avaient réussis à rallier.

Ethan avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le futur, mais il se reprit rapidement. Les choses étaient différentes. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils attendaient cette attaque, même si la véritable déclaration avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Ils s'y étaient préparés, ils connaissaient en grande partie les forces ennemies. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire sans combattre, et surtout pas sans vaincre. La bataille finale aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Les horcruxes étaient détruits, Voldemort était mortel, même s'il n'en avait peut-être pas encore conscience. Après tout, s'il était là en personne avec toutes ses troupes, c'était pour les récupérer, puis les faire payer.

« Mouhaha, misérables sorciers. » S'esclaffa Greyback d'un rire qui n'avait pas grand chose d'humain. « La lune va bientôt se lever, et avec elle votre mort. Le sang va couler. »

« Le sang va effectivement couler. » Répondit calmement Ethan, sa voix portant malgré tout sur l'ensemble du parc. « Mais le tien sera le premier. »

« Oh vraiment, c'est ce que l'on va voir. » Ricana ce dernier.

La folie avait tellement de prise sur lui qu'il était incapable de voir le danger réel que représentait le brun pour sa personne. Même l'instinct de son loup était quasiment inexistant, cet instinct qui poussait n'importe quel loup-garou à se soumettre face à un dominant (ou le dominer lui même), à protéger un soumis, et à faire respecter sa puissance. Seul ce dernier point semblait exister chez Greyback, écraser tous ceux qui croisaient sa route, dominer par la forcer sans accepter pour autant les contraintes qui vont normalement de paire avec le pouvoir.

Voir ce loup-garou qui se prétendait alpha depuis tant d'années avait le don de hérisser Ethan. Son instinct le poussait à tuer sans sommation cet être dangereux et hors de contrôle. Il reprit la parole en ignorant la remarque du mangemort, mais en fixant soigneusement les autres membres de sa meute.

« Ceux qui auront conservé assez d'esprit pour se soumettre seront épargnés. Les autres seront éliminés. »

Une vingtaine de loups-garous encore humains lui faisaient face, mais la folie était bien visibles dans les yeux de trop d'entre eux. Même face à un alpha, beaucoup ne se soumettraient pas. Trop étaient irrécupérables, et il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de sorciers pour ces êtres qui n'étaient plus que des monstres. Son loup à l'intérieur de lui hurlait de rage, mais surtout de tristesse face à ce gâchis. Remus avait réellement eu de la chance de ne pas être pris par Fenrir, et d'avoir pu grandir entourer d'amis qui l'avaient soutenu. Il avait été épargné par la folie.

Le brun prit alors sa décision. Fenrir Greyback n'avait aucun droit de prétendre au titre d'alpha, et donc aucun droit de se faire tuer à la loyale dans un combat de chef. Alors que la lune se levait et qu'il sentait les membres de sa propre meute répondre à son appel, il observa le monstre en face de lui commencer à changer aussi.

Lentement, sa main se porta à la bourse qui ne quittait pas sa ceinture, et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son glock, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps. Regardant droit dans les yeux pleins de démence de celui qui se prétendait son égal, il visa.

La détonation figea tout le monde. Les sorciers, mis à part Dumbledore, ne l'avait jamais vu mentionner ou utiliser un flingue, et les membres de sa meute non plus, même s'il les avait prévenu un jour qu'il souhaitait leur apprendre.

Fenrir Greyback resta un instant debout, dans une forme grotesque à moitié humaine, à moitié loup, en partie écorchée et ses membres formant un angle étrange. Une tache rouge apparue entre ses deux yeux, et la deuxième détonation passa presque inaperçue dans l'écho de la première alors qu'une autre tache rouge prenait place au niveau de son cœur. La créature monstrueuse fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, la rage aveugle laissant progressivement place à la perplexité alors que son corps la lâchait.

Si quelqu'un s'était précipité à cet instant pour retirer les balles en argent et rincer les plaies, il aurait pu survivre. Mais ceux qui avaient connaissance de cela n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger.

Ethan regarda avec un mélange de sentiments étranges l'hybride s'effondrer. Il venait de tuer un membre de son espèce, mais c'était un mal nécessaire, et en tant qu'alpha, il acceptait la charge qui lui incombait. Son rôle était autant de protéger les siens que de se charger de ceux qui devenaient un danger pour les autres. Et Fenrir Greyback avait été un danger trop longtemps, son règne de terreur prenait fin aujourd'hui. Durant son existence, il avait du bafouer quasiment toutes les lois qui devaient régir une meute.

Il rangea son arme. Si Fenrir était irrécupérable, et même une honte à son espèce, ne méritant que cette mort pitoyable, les autres devaient avoir leur chance. S'ils avaient assez de bon sens et d'instinct, ils se soumettraient, à lui ou Severus. La présence de Lucie, en tant qu'oméga avait même une chance d'augmenter le nombre de sauvés, s'ils n'étaient pas trop enfoncés dans la démence. Les autres seraient exécutés par leurs soins. Ils ne les laisseraient pas poser un croc ou une griffe sur les sorciers qu'ils protégeaient, enfants comme adultes.

Alors que tous les loups-garous présents changeaient, Ethan était le seul encore capable de garder forme humaine. Levant ses yeux pailletés d'or vers la lune, il laissa cette dernière exercer son emprise en poussant un hurlement totalement lupin. Et à nouveau à la stupeur des sorciers présents, se dressait désormais devant eux une créature à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le loup, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'hybride imparfait d'une transformation incomplète. Il était un loup, mais se tenait debout. Un alpha dans toute sa splendeur, et dans sa forme la plus mortelle.

Severus, grand loup couleur cannelle se tenait noblement un pas derrière lui, le poil hérissé, attendant son signal. Remus s'était également rapproché, se postant aux côtés de Lucie. N'importe quel loup ennemi qui s'attaquerait à eux serait considéré comme irrécupérable, et tué par leurs soins. Seule la folie pouvait pousser à vouloir tuer un soumis et encore plus un oméga.

Ethan s'avança, marchant avec une grâce qui n'aurait pas du être possible avec un corps comme le sien. Il laissait intentionnellement sa puissance couler autour de lui, entourer les loups-garous de Greyback, leur assurant la mort s'ils le combattaient, mais aussi la protection s'ils se soumettaient.

Un premier loup, faisant pourtant moins de deux fois sa taille se jeta sur lui dans un grognement de rage. Le grand hybride noir ralentit à peine sa marche alors qu'il égorgeait l'attaquant d'un coup de griffe magistral. C'est comme si le signal avait été lancé. Presque la totalité des loups-garous ennemis se ruèrent sur les quatre membres de la meute de Poudlard.

Seuls cinq restèrent où ils étaient, gémissant pour se retenir d'attaquer. Le plus grand d'entre eux était étalé au sol, ses griffes plantées dans la terre comme s'il avait souhaité s'y enfoncer.

Un autre paraissait avoir encore plus de mal à se retenir. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Severus, l'écume aux babines, il freina brutalement des quatre fers, se mordant violemment lui même à la place. Voyant ça, alors que le grand loup cannelle allait répliquer à la provocation, l'oméga chocolat s'interposa, apaisant légèrement de sa présence le canidé tourmenté.

Les sorciers regardaient avec fascination les quatre loups-garous protecteurs de Poudlard mettre en pièces des ennemis cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux. L'inquiétude prit Albus lorsqu'il remarqua Ethan, cinq créatures de Greyback grimpées sur lui le mordant jusqu'au sang. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors que sa fourrure était rougie par endroits, un premier loup vola dans les airs pour aller se fracasser au sol, une bonne partie de ses os pourtant solides brisés sous le choc. Un deuxième suivit rapidement, encore vivant mais se vidant rapidement de son sang par le trou béant de sa gorge.

Remus se chargea d'un troisième, le prenant violemment par la nuque et la brisant entre ses crocs pour aider son alpha. L'avant dernier perdit l'équilibre, une touffe de poils ensanglantés dans la gueule et Severus l'acheva rapidement le décapitant presque. Ethan, à nouveau totalement libre de ses mouvements, brisa à main nue la colonne vertébrale du dernier assiégeant.

Severus avait déjà éliminé sept loups-garous déments, Remus et Lucie en avait chacun achevé deux, et la louve couleur chocolat veillait désormais sur les cinq qui s'étaient retenus, les aidant à garder leur contrôle précaire. Seules les présences de dominants et d'un oméga leur permettaient de rester sur place au lieu de fondre sur les humains appétissants qui se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Alors que Remus empêchait les autres ennemis de se rapprocher de Lucie et de ses protégés, Ethan et Severus se chargèrent de finir les exécutions. Car c'était ce que ce combat était, des exécutions de fous furieux qui n'avaient aucun contrôle, mais également aucune chance de s'en sortir face à de vrais loups-garous, même avec leur supériorité numérique.

En une demi-heure, tout était fini, ou presque. Les deux dominants avaient achevé les agonisants, et seuls restaient les fameux cinq, gémissants ou grondant, mais refusant de leur sauter à la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore organisait ses troupes pour le combat suivant. Nul doute que Voldemort serait furax lorsqu'il verrait que ses loups-garous n'avaient fait quasiment aucun dégâts. Les blessures des loups de Poudlard seraient rapidement de l'histoire ancienne, avant même la fin de la nuit.

« Il n'y a plus de dangers de ce côté. » Soupira de soulagement le mage blanc.

« Que va-t-il advenir des cinq qui restent ? » Demanda McGonagall, qui n'en revenait toujours pas du combat qui avait eu lieu.

« Ethan Wolff tiendra sa promesse. Il les protégera et les intégrera à sa meute. »

« Et s'il redeviennent dangereux ? » Intervint Flitwick.

« Alors il les éliminera. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Dumbledore ne cautionnait pas réellement cette façon de faire. Mais il avait finit par comprendre assez bien comment les loups-garous de l'ancien temps vivaient, et ce qui était nécessaire à la continuité de cette survie en bonne intelligence avec les humains. L'alpha prendrait ses responsabilités, quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit désagréable ou non n'y changerait rien. Il donnait leur chance à ces cinq personnes, s'ils ne s'en avéraient pas digne dans le futur, il y remédierait. Telle était le monde cruel des loups-garous.

« Je ne peux que m'estimer heureux qu'il soit de notre côté. » Reconnut le petit sorcier.

Le directeur garda le silence, s'abstenant de préciser que le professeur de SCM n'était du côté de personne sinon celui de sa meute. Les autres professeurs pourraient ne pas comprendre alors qu'ils agissaient exactement pareil, ils étaient avant tout du coté de Poudlard et des élèves, même s'ils étaient momentanément alliés à des créatures.

Toujours sous sa forme hybride, Ethan s'approcha du groupe de survivants.

Il se posta en premier à côté du loup qui paraissait le plus colérique. Lucie restait tout à côté de lui, concentrée sur le fait de lui envoyer le plus de calme possible, ronronnant même doucement. Et même avec ça, le contrôle était précaire. S'il ne prêtait quasiment pas attention à la louve et à Remus, son regard se portait régulièrement sur le loup cannelle et l'alpha. Son regard brillait d'envie de se confronter aux chefs. C'était sans nul doute un dominant.

Si Remus avait été épargné par la folie après toutes ces années, c'était également grâce à son statut de soumis. Ces derniers étaient bien moins sensibles à la rage et la soif de sang. Mais là, dominance et folie ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

Le grand loup noir le saisit brutalement par la peau du cou d'une main griffue, et le dos de l'autre, l'aplatissant au sol. Si le garou commença par se débattre furieusement, faisant claquer ses mâchoires avec rage, Ethan tint bon, affermissant même sa prise. Au bout de quelques minutes, le canidé sembla se rendre compte de l'inutilité de sa lutte, se calmant peu à peu. Ses griffes avaient arrêté de creuser des sillons dans la terre, et il se contentait de grogner sourdement.

Les orbes verts pailletés d'or rencontrèrent les yeux pâles, qui après une lutte de quelques secondes, s'inclinèrent vers le sol, reconnaissant la dominance de l'alpha. L'hybride mordit alors brusquement le loup-garou qu'il maintenait toujours fermement, le faisant couiner de surprise.

Lorsqu'un loup-garou mord un humain, le changement peut mettre plusieurs jours à se réaliser et plusieurs conditions doivent être réunies. L'attaque doit être violente, et laisser la victime quasiment morte. Alors, soit elle survie et devient loup-garou, soit elle meurt. Si un humain est 'juste' mordu, aucun loup ne s'éveillera normalement en lui. Le loup-garou a besoin de violence et de sang pour naître.

Mais ici, Ethan mordait un sorcier qui était déjà un loup-garou, maudis certes, pitoyable comparé à ses congénères de l'ancien temps, mais un loup-garou quand même. Un servant de la lune se trouvait déjà en lui, malgré le fait que son apparence n'ait pu s'épanouir, et que la folie menaçait à chaque instant de l'emporter. La morsure d'un lycan originel allait éveiller le loup, et lui rendre l'aspect qu'il aurait toujours du avoir.

Alors que le sang coulait sur la fourrure grise de la créature décharnée, cette dernière changea progressivement. Le dos se couvrit de noir, de même que les extrémités, et des marques feu prirent place sur le reste du corps, ne laissant que quelques zones gris-argenté. Ethan lâcha sa prise, et se recula, admirant le nouveau loup-garou qui était né à nouveau. Ce dernier ressemblait à un berger-allemand par sa couleur, mais bien deux fois plus gros, et l'alpha eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir des yeux bruns foncés brillant avant que ceux-ci ne se baissent et que le loup ne s'affaisse, apparemment épuisé.

Ethan croisa le regard de Severus, ce dernier savait ce qu'il avait à faire. L'alpha n'était pas le seul à pouvoir éveiller à nouveau le loup, tous les membres de la meute étaient des lycans originels désormais. Il fallait juste être sur de pouvoir contrôler le prétendant.

Le professeur de SCM était quasiment certains que le potioniste était plus dominant que le nouveau membre, mais le faire comprendre à ce dernier aurait pris plus de temps. Pour les autres, cela devrait poser beaucoup moins de problèmes.

Il restait quatre loups, et chacun se chargea donc de l'un d'eux, Remus prenant le plus grand, qui paraissait également le plus soumis. Il était certes lui même soumis, mais il ne faut jamais associer ce terme avec l'adjectif incapable ou inoffensif. Un soumis est tout autant capable de se battre et de tuer s'il l'a décidé, c'est uniquement qu'il aura tendance naturellement à choisir un autre moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Le petit loup gris fit donc rentrer ses crocs dans la chair de son vis-à-vis à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Ce dernier tressaillit à peine, tellement il suffoquait sous l'aura de dominance d'Ethan, Severus, et du nouveau dont le nom était encore inconnu. Bientôt, un immense loup à la fourrure de neige et aux yeux violets se tenait pantelant devant Remus qui paraissait minuscule à ses côtés.

Étonnant la façon dont un homme si grand pouvait donner un prédateur à la taille si modeste. Le professeur de DCFM se demandait si c'était exactement l'inverse pour le nouveau venu. Il le découvrirait bien vite au lever du jour.

Ethan et Severus s'étaient chargés des deux loups qui paraissaient dominants, même s'ils s'étaient bien moins débattus que le premier d'entre eux, et Lucie avait pris en charge la seule louve du groupe. Après quelques minutes, un loup roux clair avec des reflets crème et des yeux noirs profonds, un canidé sable bringé avec un masque noir et des orbes argentés, et une louve roux foncé aux iris dorés se trouvaient étendu au sol, récupérant de cette nouvelle naissance.

Entre temps, à l'autre bout du parc, les mangemorts avaient enfin réussi à briser les protections du portail gardant l'entrée de Poudlard, et le combat avait donc commencé entre les sorciers.

Ethan, Severus, Remus et Lucie regardaient avec une certaine envie ce point au loin où les lumières des sorts étaient parfois visibles. Poudlard était leur foyer, et chacun brûlait de le défendre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus abandonner derrière eux les nouveaux membres de leur meute. Ils avaient mené leur combat, et en étaient sortis vainqueurs. Ils allaient prendre quelques minutes pour soigner leurs blessures, et ensuite ils iraient à nouveau apporter leur aide pour défendre leur foyer.


	26. Chapter 25 Bataille de Poudlard 2

_Coucou à tous, voilà la suite de la bataille, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos super reviews._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 25** : Bataille de Poudlard 2

Le combat faisait rage dans le parc de Poudlard, près de l'entrée. Les magemorts étaient arrivés à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et déjà, les maraudeurs n'avaient plus le temps de penser à comment s'étaient passées les choses pour les loups-garous. Seuls Dumbledore et quelques professeurs avaient vus le début de cette bataille là, et tout se passait apparemment bien lorsqu'ils les avaient laissés.

James avaient brièvement aperçu Minerva et Filius prendre place dans un groupe de défense, avant de devoir se concentrer sur sa propre survie. Lily avait tenu à combattre à ses côtés, et en bonne Griffondor, il aurait été inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Même si un frisson glacé le parcourait chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il se forçait à garder son calme.

Lily était une lionne, et combattait comme tel. Même si elle avait choisi la médicomagie et l'enseignement, elle restait une guerrière hors paire. Après tout, elle avait brillé en DCFM en tant qu'élève, peut-être un cran en dessous de lui et ses amis. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de les battre régulièrement en duel, leur rabattant leur caquet par la même occasion, et n'hésitant pas à leur rappeler leurs échecs lorsqu'ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement furax. Ces satanés mangemorts, après avoir voulu s'en prendre à sa famille quelques années auparavant, s'en prenaient maintenant à son foyer. Foi de Lily, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

James et Sirius étaient tout autant remontés, l'animagus cerf pour les même raisons que sa femme, et le professeur remplaçant car Voldemort lui avait volé son frère, en plus d'avoir menacé ses amis. Aux côtés de quasiment tous leurs collègues aurores et des professeurs de Poudlard, ils allaient donc combattre ce fou-furieux et ses sbires.

Les sortilèges volaient tout autour d'eux, traits de lumière rouge, vert, bleu, bien souvent mortels. Des cris retentissaient en permanence, de rage, de défis, mais également souvent de douleur ou d'agonie. Lily, James et Sirius se concentraient sur le combat et leur groupe de trois. La jeune fille, excellente combattant, avait tout de même moins de pratique que les deux Aurores. Par contre, elle maîtrisait à la perfection les sorts de bouclier. Elle alternait donc quelques attaques bien placées, en protégeant majoritairement les arrières des maraudeurs. Ces derniers étaient habitués à combattre ensemble, et cela se voyait. Ils bougeaient sans cesse, parant et attaquant l'un après l'autre pour perturber les adversaires.

Alors que les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, des cris différents retentirent sur leur droite et les trois défenseurs échangèrent un regard complice. Hagrid devait être intervenu. Ethan avait vite remarqué sa passion pour les créatures magiques, et s'était rapproché du demi-géant. Et là, ce dernier semblait avoir lâché des chiens. A défaut d'être réellement dangereux, les canidés attaquaient les mollets des serviteurs du Lord Noir, qui déconcentrés, se laissaient bien gentiment pétrifier.

Lorsque deux trolls des montagnes firent leur apparition, les sourires des Poudlariens se figèrent bien vite. Ces créatures n'étaient pas les plus simples à battre, et leur stupidité les rendaient plutôt imprévisibles. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque Hagrid en personne infligea un direct dans le nez du premier avec une massue de sa confection. La créature, aussi surprise que les sorciers alentours, s'écroula sonnée.

Alors que la deuxième abattait son gourdin avec une précision toute relative, le demi-géant était tout de même obligé de reculer. Il avait beau être robuste, s'il était touché, il était bon pour l'infirmerie ou pire. Mais au moins, le monstre se concentrait sur lui. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite zigzagante entre le garde-chasse et le troll, Pomona finit par intervenir. Des lianes sortirent du sol, immobilisant les énormes jambes, larges comme des troncs d'arbre. Alors que les lianes commençaient déjà à craquer sous la pression, Hagrid asséna un magistral coup de massue dans le ventre de la créature, la faisant grogner et desserrer sa prise sur son propre gourdin.

Un deuxième coup sous le menton envoya le monstre s'étaler dos au sol, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Le professeur Chourave s'empressa de le saucissonner efficacement afin qu'il ne repose pas de problème pour la suite, puis repartit combattre les sorciers noir.

Le garde-chasse poussa un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir à même le sol.

« J'crois que j'vais monter la garde un moment. Juste pour vérifier qu'l'est bien KO... » Murmura-t-il en posant son arme, à bout de souffle.

Combattre un troll à main nue n'était vraiment pas une sinécure, même avec sa force physique supérieure. Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore l'onde de choc de chacun des coups qu'il avait porté, comme s'il avait frappé une montagne de granit.

James ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de celui qu'il avait certes toujours apprécié étant élève, mais qu'il prenait aussi pour un gros balourd. Il était pour lui un adulte naïf et gentillet. Force est de constater qu'il n'était pas que ça. Il revint brutalement au combat lorsqu'il entendit Sirius grogner. Un sort lui avait méchamment amoché le bras, mais pas assez pour qu'il cesse de se battre. Un rapide sortilège de cicatrisation de leur médicomage rousse attitrée, et il lançait sort sur sort de plus belle, la douleur décuplant sa rage de vaincre.

Les deux Aurores avaient cessé de compter les mangemorts qu'ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire ou blessés. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la bataille avait commencée, et ils commençaient sérieusement à se battre plus par instinct que par autre chose. Du sang séché, de la sueur et de la poussière couvrait leurs vêtements et leurs visages, qu'ils étaient obligés désormais d'essuyer régulièrement pour continuer à y voir clair. Malgré tout, leur bras ne tremblait pas. Ils continuaient à défendre Poudlard.

Lily faisait son possible pour rester proche de son mari et son ami. Il était hors de question qu'ils soient séparés, car alors ils pourraient ne plus se revoir.

La jeune femme avait déjà vu tomber Minerva McGonagall ce qui lui semblait des heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si la directrice adjointe état morte sur le coup, ou si elle avait une chance de survie. Pour le moment elle se concentrait sur les ennemis devant elle, sur les sorts à parer, sur les failles à exploiter. Il serait bien assez vite temps de penser aux blessés... ou aux morts. Il valait mieux pour le moment faire de son mieux pour ne pas rentrer dans ces catégories.

Alors que les serviteurs noirs semblaient à nouveau prendre le dessus, une explosion attira leur attention vers la droite. Voldemort venait de faire son apparition, de même que Dumbledore. Autour d'eux, le terrain s'était dégagé, les combats reprenant petit à petit mais sans s'approcher des deux leaders.

« Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui vieux fou ! » L'interpella le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce fait. » Répondit calmement le mage blanc, tournant lentement autour de son adversaire.

« Et surtout, tu vas me dire où tu as caché ce qui m'appartient. » Cracha le sorcier noir.

« Je crains que tu ne doives les trouver tout seul. » Le nargua Dumbledore, se gardant bien de préciser la destruction des horcruxes.

Voldemort était tellement sur de lui qu'il n'imaginait même pas que son ennemi ait pu détruire les objets maléfiques. Où plutôt, il refusait de l'imaginer, et le directeur de Poudlard n'allait pas lui donner tort. Tant que le sang-mêlé se croirait immortel, il continuerait à combattre pour récupérer son bien. S'il avait su qu'il pouvait réellement mourir, il aurait été capable de fuir pour se récréer une assurance vie maudite. Tout serait alors à recommencer.

« Je démantèlerai ce château pierre par pierre s'il le faut. Je torturerai chaque élève qui aurait pu voir quelque chose. Je briserai tout ce que tu as construit dans cette vie ! » Menaça celui qui se faisait jadis appeler Tom Jedusor.

« Pour cela, il faudra d'abord me battre moi, puis tous les professeurs, les Aurores, et chaque citoyen qui croit à la liberté. Tu ne gagneras jamais Tom, car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour défendre le bien. »

« Que de belles paroles pour un vieux sénile. Oui tu es vieux Dumbledore. Tu as peut-être vaincu Grindelwald, mais c'était il y a des années. Tu t'es ramolli à materner des sang de bourbe. Aujourd'hui ta baguette va faillir face à la mienne ! »

Et les échanges de sortilèges commencèrent. D'abord des formules classiques, de brûlure, de lacération, de pétrification. Mais les deux sorciers étaient au dessus de ça, et évitaient facilement ces sorts basiques. Ce n'étaient que des tests, un échauffement avant les choses sérieuses.

Alors qu'un rayon violet de fort mauvaise augure frôlait la manche du directeur, la réduisant en cendres, des hurlements retentirent tout autour d'eux.

Le mage blanc eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une fourrure noire et une giclée de sang avant de revenir à son propre combat. Les loups-garous entraient dans la place, et pas du côté du Lord Noir. Ce dernier, blanc de rage devant ce retournement de situation, attaqua avec encore plus de virulence, enchaînant les sorts de plus en plus mortels. Le sorcier barbu se trouvait forcé de reculer. Voldemort avait raison, il n'était plus tout jeune, et ses réflexes commençaient à ne plus pouvoir suivre. Une nouvelle estafilade prit place sur sa joue, entraînant la chute de quelques mèches de barbe blanche.

Sirius voyait Dumbledore faiblir du coin de l'œil, mais impossible de passer la garde du mangemort en face de lui. Ce dernier était un vrai vicelard, lui envoyant une avalanche de rayons colorés dont un certains nombre l'avait bien frôlé. Et sans la vigilance de Lily et ses boucliers, ils auraient fait plus que juste des égratignures. Détournant le regard moins d'une demi-seconde, il vit que James avait tout autant de mal que lui.

Les nouvelles recrues du Lord Noir avaient depuis longtemps été mises hors d'état de nuire. C'était donc aux vétérans et au cercle intérieur qu'ils faisaient face, alors qu'ils étaient déjà épuisés.

Alors que l'animagus chien trébuchait de fatigue, une ombre bondit par dessus lui directement sur son adversaire. Il observa avec fascination le loup gris aux extrémités noires enfoncer ses crocs dans la main portant la baguette, brisant cette dernière dans la manœuvre. Alors que les deux fragments brisés touchaient à peine le sol, un violent coup de patte envoya le sorcier noir dans la poussière, immobile.

Les yeux d'ambre se braquèrent dans les siens pendant une seconde, avant que le canidé ne se jette sur l'adversaire de James, lui brisant rapidement la nuque. Les deux maraudeurs restèrent immobiles quelques instants, fixant leur ami continuer à mettre KO plus ou moins définitivement les hommes masqués. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient réellement le nouveau loup qu'était devenu Remus. Les yeux portaient bien la couleur de la bête, et leur sauvagerie était bien réelle, mais l'humain y était également perceptible. Ce garou là n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois accompagné à la pleine lune.

Ils reprirent enfin leurs esprits, et sans échanger un mot, se dirigèrent naturellement avec Lily vers leur directeur. Le vieux sorcier tenait toujours, mais l'issue du duel semblait malgré tout courue d'avance. Il paraît, esquivait, contre-attaquait, mais si Voldemort montrait à peine sa fatigue, le mage blanc boitait durement à droite ce qui le ralentissait considérablement.

Derrière eux, l'issue était également connue. Les loups-garous avaient définitivement renversé le cours de cette guerre, et les mangemorts étaient en déroute. Lily aperçu une masse brun chocolat s'écraser sur le dos d'un sorcier noir, Lucie. La jeune fille combattait également pour préserver son école.

Un éclair cannelle lui montra la présence de Severus aussi. Ils avaient donc tous survécus, et avaient déjà assez récupéré pour accourir à leur aide. Merlin soit loué, ils ne s'en seraient probablement pas sortis autrement. Maintenant, il fallait conclure.

Alors que Dumbledore posait un genou à terre, sa jambe déjà blessée venant de céder sous son poids, les trois griffondors cessèrent brutalement de réfléchir. Sans même se concerter, les souvenirs de tous ce qu'ils avaient perdus ou failli perdre leur revint en mémoire, de même que l'exemple de leurs amis loups combattant sans pitié. Le temps n'était plus à la clémence.

Un même sortilège sortit de leur bouche, fusant en direction du plus grand mage noir de l'époque. _Avada Kedavra_.

Ils se souviendraient probablement toute leur vie de l'air surpris de celui qui s'était lui même nommé Voldemort. Il se voyait déjà vainqueur, son ennemi à terre, et c'était lui que la vie quittait brutalement. Comme au ralenti, ils virent le fourchelangue s'affaisser, sa baguette lui glissant des doigts. Et finalement, son corps inerte s'écrasa au sol. Voldemort n'était plus qu'un cadavre, un cadavre bien réel, tangible.

La preuve que tout était bien fini se trouvait bel et bien sous leurs yeux. Celui qui avait tant essayé d'échapper à la mort venait d'être rattrapé par cette dernière.

Alors que les loups-garous achevaient de vider le champ de bataille des porteurs de masque, les deux maraudeurs tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entraînant Lily dans leur étreinte, sous le regard soulagé du directeur. Ethan avait eu raison un jour dans son bureau, il n'y aurait pas un héros dans cette guerre, mais bien des héros.

Les ennemis étaient vaincus, et ceux qui avaient survécus tentaient de fuir devant la mort de leur chef et maitre. Les regards étaient remplis de peur, ou de haine, mais bientôt le calme commençait à revenir.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent tous les défenseurs de Poudlard qui regardaient autour d'eux l'air égaré. Certains serraient leur voisin dans leurs bras, d'autres sanglotaient doucement, mais la rumeur de la mort du tyran s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre. Beaucoup étaient venus voir de leurs propres yeux le cadavre, et il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

Il restait encore des choses à accomplir. Plusieurs mangemorts s'étaient échappés, il fallait faire le compte des morts. Mais la guerre était finie.

Sur le champ de bataille, la venue des loups-garous était également vivement commentée. De nombreux Aurores avaient été prévenus juste avant la bataille que des loups-garous étaient du côté du directeur, et qu'ils se chargeaient de leurs homologues ennemis, mais ils n'avaient osé trop y croire. Pourtant l'évidence était là. Quatre loups étaient venus à leur aide, et leur avait sauvé la mise, même s'ils semblaient avoir désormais disparus.

« Vous savez où ils sont allés ? » Demanda Sirius au directeur, craignant que son ami ne soit blessé sans qu'il le sache.

« Ils ont du aller retrouver les autres dans la forêt interdite, pour attendre le lever du jour. » Répondit le mage blanc se remettant difficilement debout avec l'aide de James. Lily lui avait rapidement arrangé sa jambe, mais il avait surtout besoin de repos et de potions pour se remettre.

« Les autres ? » S'exclama James, pensant avoir loupé un épisode.

« Oh, lorsqu'ils se sont battus contre Greyback et sa bande, cinq se sont soumis. Ils sont désormais comme eux et ont été intégrés à la meute. Le changement les a épuisé, et je les ai enfermé chacun dans une cage en argent au cas où ils auraient repris conscience avant la fin des combats. Ils vont avoir besoin d'un alpha au réveil d'après ce que j'ai compris. » Expliqua le vieux sorcier.

Le trio hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour discuter davantage.


	27. Chapter 26 Réveil

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 26** : Réveil

Ethan, Severus, Remus et Lucie avaient vite rejoint la forêt interdite, immédiatement après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire assez de mangemorts pour rendre la victoire inévitable. Ils seraient probablement forcés de se dévoiler, ne serait que parce que Remus serait le premier soupçonné d'avoir été parmi les sauveurs garous. Mais ils préféraient éviter d'avoir à le faire maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient blessés, épuisés, et que d'autres avaient besoin d'eux.

Les blessures de leurs combats contre leurs homologues à la solde de Greyback étaient déjà quasiment cicatrisées, ce qui leur avait permis d'aider les sorciers. Par contre, ils avaient hérité de nouvelles plaies durant leur brève intervention.

Severus boitait durement de l'arrière. Ironie du sort, c'est par un sectumsempra, sa propre invention, qu'il avait été touché. Les mangemorts connaissant ce sort en particulier se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais le point positif, c'est qu'ils étaient maintenant tous morts.

Remus quant à lui, avait failli se faire arracher une oreille par une succession de rayons vicieux. Mais la plaie ne saignait déjà plus qu'au goutte-à-goutte, et bientôt, ce ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. L'alpha et l'oméga du groupe n'avaient rien d'autre que des estafilades qui se refermaient à vue d'œil.

Les quatre loups s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe humide de l'orée de la forêt, Severus soupirant d'aise alors que sa patte amochée n'avait plus à supporter son poids. Il grogna lorsqu'Ethan s'approcha, cessant au regard d'avertissement de son alpha.

Un loup blessé n'a naturellement qu'une envie, se cacher pour guérir en paix, et tuer tous ceux qui le verraient en position de faiblesse. C'est pour cela qu'un alpha mal en point est le pire danger existant, personne ne peut le contrôler comme le loup noir contrôlait actuellement le canidé cannelle. En tant que dominant, le professeur de SCM pouvait minimiser les instincts meurtriers réveillés par l'accès de faiblesse.

Il inspecta donc rapidement son second avant de le laisser en paix. Les incisions étaient profondes, ayant quasiment atteint l'os, mais commençaient à guérir donc tout allait bien. Pas de fracture qu'il aurait fallu réduire. C'était surtout ce dernier point qui l'avait un instant inquiété. Les loups-garous guérissent très vite, y compris des fractures, y compris quand les abouts osseux sont déplacés... Et dans ces cas là, le seul moyen était de recasser le tout. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas ici.

Alors que ses subordonnés se reposaient, attendant tranquillement le lever du soleil, lui même se dirigea vers les cages en argent que le directeur avait invoqué. Dedans, les loups qui s'étaient soumis à lui dormaient toujours. Seul le plus dominant semblait par moment conscient, grognant doucement mais replongeant rapidement dans une espèce de léthargie. Le métal avait également été bardé de sortilèges calmants. En temps normal, ils auraient été peu efficaces, surtout sur un dominant, mais dans leur état de fatigue actuel ils les maintenaient ensommeillés.

Posant son museau sur la seule zone non métallique de la cage, Ethan provoqua un déclic sonore, et les barreaux retournèrent au néant duquel ils avaient été tirés. Sécurité oblige, il était le seul à pouvoir libérer les garous. Les cages n'avaient été invoquées que pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde pendant qu'ils ne pouvaient être au chevet des nouveaux loups. Maintenant, elles étaient devenues inutiles, et même dangereuses. Lors du changement vers l'état d'humain, ils auraient pu toucher le métal et être grièvement blessés, ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient les hautes branches des arbres sous lesquels la meute se trouvait, Ethan sentit le picotement familier du changement. Minute après minute, la fourrure laissa la place à une peau lisse, les crocs acérés et les griffes s'estompèrent, les muscles et les os se remanièrent pour laisser le bipède reprendre le contrôle. Une fois encore, il était le premier à avoir achevé sa transformation, Severus non loin derrière lui. Les larges entailles de ce dernier avaient terminé de se refermer avec la réappropriation de son apparence humaine. Le changement, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, accélérait souvent la guérison, mais il ne valait mieux pas en abuser au risque de voir se produire l'effet inverse.

Ethan s'adossa à un arbre afin d'observer, et d'attendre la transformation de tous les nouveaux membres. Il fallut près de trente minutes pour que le dernier d'entre eux ait enfin laissé le loup, et se tienne tremblant dans l'herbe humide, nu comme un vers. L'alpha récupéra sa baguette, soigneusement dissimulée dans un tronc à proximité, avant de vêtir les nouveaux membres d'un geste rapide. Un t-shirt ample et un pantalon de coton, ce n'était pas de la haute couture, mais cela leur redonnait un semblant de dignité.

Les quatre premiers membres de la meute avaient vite appris à conjurer des vêtements simples lors du changement. Ils ne pouvaient bien souvent pas se permettre d'emmener d'habits de rechange pour leur chasse de pleine lune, et rentrer nus à Poudlard ne faisait pas vraiment sérieux. Après des années de lycanthropie, le brun n'avait plus vraiment de problème avec ça, mais il comprenait la pudeur de ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il eut assez repris ses esprits, celui qui avait le loup le plus dominant remercia l'alpha d'une voix rauque. Encore tremblant, il réussit à s'asseoir de façon un peu plus convenable, ne quittant des yeux ni Ethan, ni Severus. Alors qu'il ignorait Remus, son regard se tournait régulièrement vers Lucie, semblant se demander ce que la jeune fille avait de différent.

« C'est une oméga. » Répondit succinctement le brun à la question muette. « Elle apaise le loup. » Compléta-t-il, conscient que le terme ne devait pas avancer son vis-à-vis.

La poufsouffle s'était confortablement installée contre un rocher assez lisse, les jambes croisées, dans une position détendue. Son attitude sereine contribuait grandement à maintenir calme les nouveaux éveillés, même si le dominant ne pouvait cacher la nervosité que lui inspirait plus dominants que lui. Sa dernière expérience en la matière n'avait pas été très bonne…

C'était un homme assez grand, brun clair, les cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux marron clair étaient attentifs et il semblait vouloir protéger les autres derrière lui. _Bon instinct_ pensa Ethan. Il ferait un bon troisième.

« Je m'appelle Ethan Wolff. » Commença-t-il les présentations. « Je suis l'alpha de cette petite meute dont vous allez désormais faire partie. Avant que vous ne puissiez protester... » Haussa-t-il légèrement le ton en voyant que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche. « Cette appartenance ne sera pas négociable tant que vous ne vous contrôlerez pas. Ensuite vous pourrez demander à partir. »

« Nous aurons vraiment le droit ? » Demanda un jeune homme élancé à la peau sombre, sur un ton de défis.

« En tant que loup-garou tu devrais sentir le mensonge. » Lâcha le potioniste. « Je suis Severus Snape. La plupart d'entre vous doit au moins connaître mon nom. Je suis le second, et donc plus dominant que vous, mais vue votre nervosité vous le savez déjà... » Ironisa-t-il.

« Tu n'aides pas Sev. » Intervint le maraudeur, la tête légèrement penchée pour adoucir son reproche. « Je suis Remus Lupin, et un soumis. Voilà pourquoi aucun de vous ne me voit comme une menace. Je suis aussi professeur de DCFM ici à Poudlard. »

« Moi c'est Lucie, Ethan vous a dit mon rang. Je ne suis ni soumise, ni dominante, mais oméga. »

« En tant que membres de la meute, vous apprendrez à vous contrôler, et tout ce qui concerne votre nature. » Commença à expliquer l'alpha. « Sous les ordres de Greyback, vous étiez dangereux, des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Vous ne méritiez pas le nom de loup-garou, et lui ne méritait certainement pas celui d'alpha. Un alpha protège la meute, aussi bien des autres que d'elle même. »

« Vous apprendrez à ne pas être un danger pour les humains, à soutenir les membres de la meute, sauf si vous souhaitez devenir des solitaires. Vous êtes désormais ce que les loups-garous n'auraient jamais du cesser d'être. » Continua Severus, réussissant à captiver le groupe en face de lui.

Il leur faisait miroiter tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, une vie. Et ils ne pouvaient donc qu'écouter, même s'ils doutaient encore.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda alors l'alpha. Ils s'étaient en effet présentés, mais les autres n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le faire.

« Mana Wallen. » Finit par répondre le plus dominant après un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. « J'étais moldu. » Rajouta-t-il tendu, s'attendant à un changement d'attitude. Il fut surpris.

« Nous sommes des loups-garous avant d'être sorciers ou moldus, et nous vivrons donc à la frontière entre les deux mondes. Avec ton changement, tu as acquis une magie différente, nous te montrerons comment l'exploiter. » Le rassura Ethan.

« Killian Thorr. Sorcier. » Se lança alors un autre dominant. Il était de taille moyenne, élancé, la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs tressés, des yeux bruns chocolat. Son loup était roux clair, avec des reflets crème.

« Je m'appelle Raven, Raven North. » Le jeune homme paraissait avoir à peine 18 ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, longs et lisses, tranchant avec sa peau très pâle. Ses yeux gris bleutés viraient à l'argent quand il était loup. Il était faiblement dominant.

Même s'ils n'en savaient rien, les nouveaux garous respectaient instinctivement la hiérarchie pour se présenter.

« Victoria Eagel. » Continua la seule femelle du groupe. Elle était assez petite, mais musclée. Ses cheveux auburn brillaient de rosée alors que le soleil les éclairait et ses yeux vairons étaient remarquables. Il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas la plus soumise.

« Emmerick Gale. Moldu » Acheva un colosse blond aux yeux bleu indigo.

Décidément, il était aussi impressionnant sous forme humaine que lupine avec ses deux mètres dépassés. Non seulement il était grand, mais en plus il était baraqué. Sa corpulence lui donnait des allures de déménageur avec une gueule de surfeur, joli mélange. Mais il y avait une douceur dans son regard qui assurait à l'alpha que sous ses airs costauds, il devait être doux comme un agneau, un vrai soumis, peut-être pire que Remus.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est tous présentés et que vous avez récupéré du changement, on va pouvoir rentrer au château. » Et sur ces mots, Ethan commença à se relever.

Les nouveaux membres de la meute le regardèrent d'un air circonspect, se demandant s'il était réellement sérieux. « Euh, vous êtes sur ? » Se lança Killian, se massant nerveusement la nuque.

Devant le regard de l'alpha, il se sentit obligé de développer. « C'est que... on a fait partie de l'attaque de cette nuit non ? »

« En effet, mais vous vous êtes soumis, preuve que vous n'étiez pas irrécupérables. Vous faites maintenant partie de ma meute, et n'avez plus de compte à rendre aux sorciers. Albus Dumbledore est au courant. Je me porte garant de vous, et vous avez un appartement à coté du mien. » Les rassura le brun.

« Dumbledore accepte vraiment de nous héberger ? » Demanda confirmation le plus jeune, ayant peine à y croire. « Même après ce qu'on a failli faire ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas vous même. » Essaya patiemment d'expliquer Severus. « Greyback et les dégénérés qui le suivaient ont été tués. Ne vous méprenez pas, si vous devenez fou ou si vous ne pouvez vous contrôler, vous subirez le même sort. » Les prévint le potioniste d'un ton sans appel.

Alors qu'il semblait prêt à protester, le dénommé Mana réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement parler. « Je comprends, je crois. Vous avez parlé de protection, même contre nous-mêmes... »

« Tu es intelligent. » Le félicita Ethan. « La meute avant tout, même s'il faut sacrifier, ou libérer selon le point de vue, un de ses membres. »

« Tu ferais un bon troisième. » Rajouta-t-il après une seconde.

Le grand brun ressentit une chaleur l'envahir à ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais les compliments de l'alpha le touchait, et le faisait se sentir bien. Peut-être que cette meute serait vraiment différente de la précédente. L'ancien mangemort avait dit qu'ils devaient sentir la vérité en tant que loup-garou. Il avait hâte de maîtriser cette capacité, elle l'aiderait sans aucun doute à y voir plus clair.

En tant que moldu, il avait toujours été traité comme inférieur par Greyback et les autres membres qui maîtrisaient la magie. Le premier régnait sans partage, et traitait durement tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir ne serait que la pensée de le défier. Il était fou. Et les nés sorciers se vengeaient sur les loups moldus, incapables de se défendre d'eux. La seule fois où Mana s'était rebellé, utilisant les arts martiaux pour mettre à terre un sorcier garou, il l'avait chèrement payé.

Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ethan réfléchissait surtout à comment il allait gérer cinq nouveaux membres, potentiellement dangereux pour les jours ou les semaines à venir. Il avait demandé à Albus un appartement jouxtant le sien, avec une porte intérieure pour y accéder. Mais enfermer les cinq loups n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution.

Les pensées de Severus se rapprochaient de celles de son alpha. En tant que second et plus dominant que tous les nouveaux, il lui incombait également de les contrôler. Pour Remus, c'était surtout la fatigue et l'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis qui dominaient, tout comme Lucie. Leur première escale serait l'infirmerie pour le premier, les dortoirs pour la deuxième.

Les nouveaux réfléchissaient à ce que pouvait impliquer cette nouvelle vie qui leur était brusquement proposée. Imposée en réalité pour le moment, mais la promesse d'une certaine liberté était bien réelle. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter et craignaient de faire une erreur fatale. La fatigue n'arrangeait pas leur état d'esprit.

Ethan le sentait bien. L'insécurité des cinq loups-garous emplissait l'atmosphère. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient surtout besoin pour le moment de repos pour digérer tout ça. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus aujourd'hui ne les rassurerait vraiment. Ils devaient s'adapter à un nouveau mode de vie, avec de nouvelles règles, de nouveaux compagnons. Ce n'était pas simple, et ça ne le deviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours, au moins.

D'un hochement de tête, il autorisa Remus et Lucie à s'écarter du chemin vers son appartement. Ils avaient besoin de se rassurer sur la santé de leurs proches hors de la meute. Lui même aurait bien aimé prendre des nouvelles des maraudeurs et de Lily, ainsi que des professeurs, mais la meute passait avant tout, toujours. Le jour où il faillirait à cette règle, il ne mériterait plus le titre d'alpha.

Severus resta à ses côtés. Une part de lui aurait bien aimé aussi suivre les deux autres. Mais il était le second, et son sens du devoir lui imposait de soutenir son alpha. Il avait choisi cette vie, et il ne le regrettait pas.

Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour les cinq garous à leurs côtés. Eux n'avaient pas choisi, mais ça n'empêchait pas Remus et Lucie d'être heureux et il souhaitait que les autres puissent aussi voir le côté positif du changement. Ils faisaient maintenant partie de la meute, et la meute les soutiendrait.

Ethan arriva finalement à la porte de son appartement, qu'il dépassa pour se rendre à la suivante. D'un mot _Pleine lune_ , il l'ouvrit.

« Vous pouvez dormir ici. L'aménagement est un peu limité pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'ont pu faire les elfes seuls. Mais vous avez chacun un lit, et dans les jours à venir vous aurez une chambre. Dumbledore s'en chargera dès qu'il sera bien remis. Dormez, ça vous fera du bien. Si vous avez le moindre souci, Severus et moi seront dans l'appartement à côté. »

Alors que les nouveaux loups-garous choisissaient chacun un lit pour suivre les conseils du brun, les deux autres les laissèrent un peu en paix. En rentrant dans les appartements du professeur de SCM, Ethan et Severus s'affalèrent peu gracieusement dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

D'un mot, l'alpha ralluma le feu qui se mit rapidement à brûler vivement, ses flammes éclairant la pièce d'une lumière orangée. Il aimait le feu même si sa chaleur finissait par le gêner, ça avait un effet calmant. Il soupira d'aise.

« Whisky pur feu ? » Demanda-t-il finalement à son second.

« Après une nuit pareille, ce n'est pas de refus. »

Ils sirotèrent donc lentement leur boisson forte. Avec leur nature, ils pouvaient boire autant qu'ils le voulaient, il était quasiment impossible de saouler un loup-garou. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la boisson de leur brûler agréablement l'œsophage. Le liquide ambré était de qualité, et ils le dégustèrent jusqu'à ce que leur ouïe affûtée ne leur apprenne que chacun des cinq récemment changés ronflait doucement.

Certains étaient assez agités, mais tous dormaient. Ils attendirent encore presque une heure, mais l'épuisement était tel qu'ils sommeillaient comme des masses.

Entre temps, Remus et Lucie étaient passés. Si le nombre de blessés était impressionnant, ceux qu'ils connaissaient bien étaient en vie et se remettraient. Certains l'avait échappé belle, comme Minerva McGonagall, sévèrement touchée et plongée pour le moment dans le coma. Mais les médicomages étaient optimistes, elle se réveillerait dans quelques jours.

Par contre, de nombreux Aurores étaient morts. Ils n'avaient pas encore le nombre exact, il faudrait pour cela attendre le lendemain. La priorité était pour le moment les blessés, pas les morts.

Enfin, ils s'accordèrent un peu de repos, métamorphosant rapidement les meubles en matelas afin de tous dormir sur place. Demain serait sans aucun doute agité, aussi bien par les questions des nouveaux loups-garous, que par celles des sorciers les concernant.


	28. Chapter 27 Lendemain de bataille

**Chapitre 27** : Lendemain de bataille

James ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouit quelques secondes par le soleil qui caressait sa joue. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans une annexe temporaire de l'infirmerie qu'un poids atterrit sur son ventre.

Immédiatement un immense sourire fendit son visage. Après un énorme câlin de la part de son fils, ce dernier commença à babiller. Le couple Potter l'avait laissé la veille au soir à des elfes de maison dévoués qui devaient en prendre soin, et si besoin l'évacuer avec les élèves. Mais dès que la bataille avait été finie, et que leurs plaies avaient été soignées, Lily avait été le chercher.

L'infirmerie traditionnelle abritait les blessés les plus graves, qui ne nécessitaient pas pour autant Sainte Mangouste. Pour les autres, Poppy Pomfresh souhaitait tout de même les garder à l'œil pour au moins la journée suivante. D'autres salles plus petites avaient donc été ouvertes, avec seulement quelques lits à l'intérieur.

Lily, James et Sirius s'étaient naturellement retrouvés ensembles, avec un lit supplémentaire pour le petit Harry. La majorité de leurs blessures avaient été rapidement soignées, et ils avaient pu rassurer Remus lorsqu'il était passé les voir. Mais ils avaient tout de même été frôlés par de vicieux sorts de magie noire, dont l'infirmière voulait s'assurer de la bonne guérison.

La rouquine avait voulu aider Poppy à prendre soin des blessés au début. Mais elle s'était fait renvoyer manu militari vers son lit, avec menace d'y être attachée si elle s'avisait d'en bouger. _Vous avez déjà choisi votre camp pour la nuit Lily. Si vous vouliez soigner, il ne fallait pas vous battre !_ Et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rajouter un mot. Mieux valait suivre les consigne du dragon de l'infirmerie. Elle aurait été parfaitement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Elle s'était donc sagement assise sur son lit après avoir récupéré son fils, sous les regards goguenards des deux Aurores. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait bien fait. Car quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément, tout comme les autres occupants de la pièce.

oOo

Ethan se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant dans le même temps vers la porte menant à l'appartement d'à côté.

« On se calme ! » Rugit-il à l'intention de ses habitants, laissant son aura envahir la pièce.

Le dénommé Emmerick était accroupi à côté de son lit la tête rentrée dans les épaules, semblant essayer de se faire le plus petit possible. Et ce n'était pas évident vue sa taille. Victoria et Raven étaient tendus sur le bord de leur lit, tout comme Killian dont les yeux étaient un peu trop foncés pour n'appartenir qu'à l'humain.

Mais la principale source de la tension dans la pièce venait du dénommé Mana. Ses yeux étaient brun foncés pailletés entièrement de bronze, et sans l'intervention de l'alpha, il aurait amorcé son changement dans les secondes suivantes.

Le professeur fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Le nouveau le dépassait largement en taille avec son mètre quatre-vingt, mais l'alpha dégageait une prestance inimitable. Les autres se tendirent encore plus alors que la puissance du loup emplissait la pièce, mais cela prit fin rapidement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bronze s'effaça et les iris du grand brun redevinrent de leur noisette habituel.

La tension de la pièce diminua significativement, surtout lorsque Remus montra le bout de son nez, demandant parfaitement innocemment si tout allait bien.

« Tout est sous contrôle. » Lui confirma Ethan.

Mana Wallen s'assit brutalement sur le coin de son lit, la tête entre ses mains, soufflant un remerciement.

« C'est pour cela que vous resterez sous surveillance les jours voire les semaines à venir. » Leur expliqua le brun.

« On peut perdre contrôle à tout moment ? » Demanda Raven d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

« Tu es faiblement dominant, donc moins enclin à ce problème. Mana et Killian auront le plus de difficulté dans cet apprentissage, mais ce n'est que ça, un apprentissage. Avec le temps, vous saurez vous maitriser, ou dans le pire des cas, vous isoler si vous vous sentez sur le point de craquer. » Le rassura l'alpha.

« C'est dingue… » Soupira Mana, d'une voix redevenue plus ferme. « Je faisais un rêve bizarre qui a fini par me réveiller, et tout d'un coup cette présence m'a envahi… »

« Cette présence, c'est ton loup, il sera toujours là. Certains sont plus belliqueux que d'autres, et l'harmonie peut être plus difficile à atteindre. Mais le tout est d'apprendre à le connaitre pour le contrôler et savoir quand tu peux lui laisser un peu de mou. »

« Il essayera toujours de m'envahir au réveil comme ça ? » Demanda tout de même le grand brun.

« Tu viens d'être changé, c'est normal qu'il soit 'virulent'. Lorsque Severus s'est réveillé le lendemain de son changement, il n'y avait que le loup, l'humain dormait encore. Mais ça ne s'est jamais plus reproduit. »

Ethan ne voulait pas apeurer les nouveaux membres, mais ils devaient savoir la vérité et ce qui pouvait arriver. En sachant cela, ils seraient plus prudents, et plus enclin à apprendre rapidement le contrôle.

D'un mouvement de baguette, l'alpha métamorphosa une table et le nombre adéquat de chaises dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Severus et Lucie avaient eux aussi fait leur entrée, le second de la meute en profitant pour appeler un elfe de maison.

Dès que les plats furent posés sur la table, tous les nouveaux loups-garous tournèrent dans un même mouvement la tête vers les odeurs alléchantes. Si les trois plus soumis détournèrent les yeux après quelques secondes, un air vaguement coupable sur le visage, les plus dominants ne semblèrent même pas se rendre compte de leur fixation.

Ils sursautèrent quand le professeur de SCM reprit la parole.

« Deuxième leçon. Un loup-garou doit être bien nourri. La faim contribue à faire ressortir le loup, donc si vous avez faim, n'hésitez pas. Faites vous un encas, c'est que vous en avez besoin. Surtout si comme hier vous avez été blessés. Le meilleur moyen d'aller mieux, c'est de dormir et manger. En général vous n'aurez pas besoin d'autres soins. »

Les nouveaux comme les membres de la meute d'origine ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent rapidement. Les plats d'œufs, de bacon, de pain grillé, de pancakes et confitures diverses ne firent pas long feu avec autant d'êtres affamés autour.

« Alors, vous faisiez quoi avant d'être mordus par Greyback ? » Demanda Lucie après avoir avalé son troisième pancake.

Le petit déjeuner était en effet jusque là plutôt silencieux, et la jeune fille estimait qu'il serait bien de commencer à se connaitre réellement. Ils étaient après tout membres de la même meute à partir de maintenant.

« Moi je suis élève ici, en septième année. J'ai été mordue il y a quelques mois par Severus, il m'a sauvé la vie. Et j'aimerais bien faire un cursus de médicomagie à ma sortie de Poudlard. » Commença-t-elle. « En fait j'aimerais même faire ensuite une faculté de médecine moldue, ils ont de bonnes méthodes qui pourraient servir pour la meute. »

« J'étais chef de chantier. » Finit par se décider Mana. « Ca fait une éternité bien sur. Je dirigeais des équipes pour construire des maisons principalement, j'ai participé une fois à un petit immeuble. Et quand il n'y avait pas de gros chantiers j'organisais les travaux pour refaire des pièces chez des particuliers. »

Ethan lui jeta un regard appréciateur. Bientôt la meute aurait besoin d'une maison bien à elle. Ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment tous à Poudlard. Ses compétences pourraient être utiles à ce moment là.

« J'ai été mordu quand j'étais tout petit. » Continua Remus. « Par Greyback. Mais tout de suite après, mes parents ont déménagé dans un petit village moldu et il n'a pas pu me récupérer. Puis j'ai été accepté comme élève à Poudlard. Une première pour un loup-garou. Maintenant je suis professeur de DCFM. Personne d'autre ne m'aurait engagé… Mais grâce à ce poste j'ai rencontré Ethan. Je suis le premier membre de sa meute. » Acheva-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

Les nouveaux commençaient tout juste à prendre la mesure du respect que les loups-garous de Poudlard portaient à leur alpha. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Greyback ne régnait que par la peur, le respect que les autres lui montraient n'était lié qu'à cette terreur qu'il inspirait.

« J'ai passé une maîtrise de DCFM et une autre de potion. » Expliqua Killian. « Avant que ce monstre m'attaque, je récupérais des ingrédients pour les apothicaires et les maîtres de potion indépendants. Une fois sous sa coupe, j'ai continué pendant un certain temps. Beaucoup des ingrédients que vous fournissait le seigneur des ténèbres venaient de moi. » Rajouta le sorcier à la peau sombre d'une voix plus basse en regardant Severus.

« Et ils étaient d'une qualité exemplaire. » Se contenta de répondre tranquillement ce dernier avec un petit hochement de tête.

« J'étais en apprentissage de pâtisserie. » Intervint Emmerick. Le grand blond avait plutôt une carrure de déménageur, mais pourtant son métier n'étonnait personne.

« Avec nos appétits je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie. » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu timide mais où la joie était bien présente. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas du pouvoir beaucoup cuisiner sous la coupe des mangemorts.

« Et tu ne fais que des pâtisseries ou autre chose aussi. » Lui demanda Lucie.

« J'aime cuisiner de tout, mais comme j'adore le sucré et qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part, je me suis d'abord lancé dans la pâtisserie. »

« Cool. On a notre cuistot. » Sourit la blondinette de Pouffsoufle. « Et toi, tu faisais quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'autre fille de la meute.

« J'ai été mordue pas longtemps après être sortie du lycée. Je commençais juste une fac de droit. Inutile de dire que ça ne pas servi à grand-chose ensuite… J'étais aussi championne de boxe amateur de ma région en moins de 60kg. » Rajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle ne rajouta pas que ça non plus ça ne lui avait pas beaucoup servi face à des loups garous adultes, et en plus sorciers.

« Waa, faudra que tu m'apprennes. Ca doit faire partie des trucs qui ne s'oublie pas. » S'extasia la septième année.

« Il faudra tous qu'on en profite. » Intervint pour la première fois Severus. « Ca peut être un très bon moyen de contrôler notre force et nos reflexes particuliers. »

« J'ai des notions de karaté. » Rajouta Ethan. « Ca pourrait être une bonne chose à apprendre. »

« Et le tir. » Rajouta Mana. « Je ne me souviens quasiment de rien sous ma forme de loup d'avant. Mais le coup de feu si. J'ai pris quelques leçons quand j'étais juste majeur, mais ça n'est pas allé plus loin. »

L'alpha hocha la tête. Apprendre ces choses donnerait aux membres de la meute les moyens de se défendre de différentes façons. Ils allaient avoir le temps à partir de maintenant.

« Je crois que c'est à toi de te présenter Sev. » Lui rappela Lucie. « Ils ont probablement tous entendu parler du mangemort, mais la vérité ils ne la connaissent pas. »

« J'ai reçu la marque de force à cause de mes capacités en potion. » Soupira le second de la meute. « Rapidement, je suis devenu espion pour Dumbledore. Quand ma couverture est tombée, Ethan m'a retrouvé et m'a changé pour me sauver. Je suis donc devenu le deuxième membre de la meute, et le second de part ma dominance. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. »

« Rapide et concis. Tout Severus ça. » Rigola la blondinette. Son ton léger et ses remarques régulières maintenaient une ambiance joyeuse autour de la table. Malgré les souvenirs plutôt difficiles que chacun évoquait, l'atmosphère restait légère. Un regard vers le dernier nouveau l'incita à prendre lui aussi la parole.

« J'ai été mordu quand j'avais dix ans. Comme j'ai tout de suite été sous la coupe de Greyback, je n'ai pas pu aller à Poudlard. J'ai appris les bases de la magie avec les autres loups garous, mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux faire maintenant. » Raconta Raven, ses cheveux lisses masquant en partie ses yeux.

« Tu as tout le temps pour trouver maintenant. On t'aidera si tu en as besoin, tu peux prendre ton temps. » Le rassura Ethan.

« Pour ma part je suis professeur de SCM ici. » Rajouta-t-il. « J'ai été mordu lorsque j'avais 17 ans par un descendant du sorcier ayant originellement lancé la malédiction. Personne ne sait ce qui a joué en plus pour que je sois un véritable loup-garou mais le fait est là. J'ai déjà eu une meute il y a longtemps, mais les mangemorts l'ont entièrement détruite, d'où ma présence dans cette guerre. Maintenant j'ai à nouveau une meute, et je compte bien la protéger aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. »

« Euh. Vous avez quel âge en fait ? » Demanda le plus jeune, réalisant que le brun devait être bien plus âgé que ce que son apparence laissait voir.

« En vrai ? 53 ans. » Répondit malicieusement le brun, laissant perplexe tous les membres autours de lui, particulièrement Severus et Remus.

Ces derniers connaissaient son passé dans les grandes lignes, son origine, et aucun n'avait imaginé qu'il était si vieux. D'après ce qu'il leur avait dit, il avait programmé son voyage pendant quelques années après la fin de la guerre à son époque. Mais de ce qu'il leur avait dit, elle n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps. Quelque chose ne collait pas, mais bien sur, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer l'implication d'une salle temporelle dans le processus…

Après qu'ils se soient tous ainsi présentés, ils continuèrent à discuter un moment de tout et de rien. Les sorciers expliquaient à ceux d'origine moldue le fonctionnement de Poudlard et autres petites choses universellement connues par eux. En échange, les autres partageaient des expériences typiquement moldues.

Avec la présence des deux plus dominants, Severus et Ethan, ainsi que d'une oméga, tout se passait bien. Les loups étaient sous contrôle et ne se manifestaient pas, ce qui rassurait grandement les nouveaux.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient tous ici pour cette journée, puis commenceraient à visiter le château sous la supervision de plus dominant qu'eux le lendemain.

Dumbledore était passé dans l'après midi, bien assez remis pour participer au réaménagement de l'appartement. En effet, les nouveaux membres n'allaient pas pouvoir rester ainsi dans une pièce organisée comme un dortoir. N'importe quel loup deviendrait irritable à force, ou pire. Déjà qu'ils étaient obligés de rester proche pour être contrôlés et surveillés, ils avaient besoin de pouvoir s'isoler dans une pièce individuelle, autant qu'ils avaient besoin de sentir le soutien des autres. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires étaient un peu difficiles à gérer, mais ils feraient avec.

Le directeur passa donc une partie de l'après midi à créer autant de chambre que de loups-garous. Et à la grande surprise de chacun d'entre eux, le vieux sorcier leur demanda leur avis à chaque étape. Ils participèrent ainsi à la disposition, mais aussi aux couleurs des murs et de la literie.

Mana Wallen hérita d'une chambre dans les tons beige et chocolat, avec beaucoup de boiseries. Son passé refaisait surface alors qu'il aidait le sorcier à agencer l'intérieur. Une moquette blanche donnait de la lumière à la pièce, et au regard appréciateur du dominant brun, cela lui plaisait.

Killian avait préféré garder du parquet, mais placer un épais tapis au bord de son lit. Il avait pour sa part voulu mélanger le bleu au beige et l'atmosphère était apaisante. Elle était quasiment identique dans la pièce de Raven, mais le vert pâle dominait.

Vicky avait au contraire contribué à créer une chambre pétillante, mélange de couleurs jaune soleil et orange vif. Cette dernière respirait la bonne humeur.

Emmerick quant à lui, avait une chambre toute blanche, des murs à la moquette. Mais la literie, comme les coussins garnissant un fauteuil de cuir étaient de couleur vive, majoritairement rouge, ou bleu indigo. Lucie ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que la pièce était assortie à la couleur de son loup.

Cette séance avait fortement contribué à maintenir la bonne humeur des nouveaux. Ils se comportaient presque comme des gamins le jour de noël, et il n'était pas bien dur de deviner que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils avaient une chambre décorée pour eux. Les choses se passaient donc bien pour ce début de cohabitation, et chacun espérait que cela continuerait ainsi.


	29. Chapter 28 Article de la Gazette

**Chapitre 28** : Article de la gazette

 _Du changement parmi les loups-garous !_

 _Très chers lecteurs et lectrices. La grande bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu il y a maintenant presque une semaine, et vous êtes bien sur tous au courant que la menace de celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé-mais-le-sera-bientôt n'est plus. Nous devons cette défaite magistrale à tous les Aurores et les professeurs de cette majestueuse école de sorcellerie, mais surtout tout de même au professeur Dumbledore, et aux célèbres Aurores Black et Potter, sans oublier la femme du premier, Lily anciennement Evans._

 _Vous pourrez trouver leur biographie en page pour le directeur Dumbledore, 10 et 11 pour les Aurores Potter et Black, 12 pour Lily Potter. Allez pages 13 et 14 pour avoir les informations relatives au couple Potter et l'attaque qu'ils ont déjà subie il y a quatre ans._

 _Mais nous avons aujourd'hui plus d'informations sur ceux sans lesquels le cours de cette bataille aurait pu être bien plus sombre. J'ai nommé : les loups-garous._

 _Ils n'étaient pas avec le seigneur des ténèbres me direz-vous ? Si bien sur pour un certain nombre. Mais le directeur Dumbledore nous a assuré qu'il avait connaissance depuis la rentrée, d'un groupe de loups-garous précédemment nommés 'originels' pour bien montrer leur différence avec ceux qui suivaient le mangemort Fenrir Greyback._

 _Vous trouverez sa biographie page 15, ainsi qu'une liste non exhaustive de ses victimes connues les pages suivantes._

 _Ce sorcier, qui était la représentation vivante du monstre loup-garou que nous connaissons tous, est maintenant mort également. Et d'après le personnel de Poudlard dans son ensemble, associer les loups-garous en général à ce monstre reviendrait à associer les sorciers en général à vous-savez-qui. (Notez que les professeurs de l'école ont réussi à prononcer son nom, mais que moi-même, je ne me sens pas encore prête à cet exploit, même par écrit.)_

 _Il parait évident, vu l'objet de la comparaison, que ce n'est pas possible. Mais encore faudrait-il en avoir la preuve._

 _J'ai donc demandé si les membres du corps enseignant connaissaient les loups qui ont été vus au cours de la bataille, et qui ont ciblé sans exception les mangemorts. Cette certitude vient de l'interview de nombreux Aurores eux-mêmes, dont bon nombre a assuré être encore en vie grâce à ces êtres. Poudlard les a informés avant la bataille que des alliés se chargeaient de la menace garous du côté noir, puis viendraient les aider ensuite._

 _Pour en revenir au corps enseignant, c'est en réalité au professeur Dumbledore que nous nous sommes adressé. Il nous a en effet avoué qu'il avait été le premier dans la confidence de ce qu'il a nommé 'la meute'. Et oui vous avez bien entendu, il y a assez de ces loups-garous particuliers pour qu'ils constituent une meute._

« C'est stupide. Même si on était deux on pourrait s'appeler une meute… » Ricana Lucie en lisant l'article.

« Ne soit pas si médisante. » La reprit Remus. Mais son sourire démentait son reproche.

Toute la meute lisait le papier, ayant au moins un exemplaire pour deux, et décortiquaient toutes les informations données sur eux.

 _Cette meute donc, est dirigée par un alpha. C'est en quelque sorte le chef, qui veille sur les autres membres. Dit comme ça, cela ressemble à une famille, j'ai fait remarquer. Et le professeur m'a répondu que c'était exactement cela. La meute est une grande famille, dont les membres sont toujours là les uns pour les autres._

« Elle n'a pas vraiment tord. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu bisounours quand même ? » Fit remarquer Victoria, rapidement surnommée Vicky par les autres membres.

« Bisou-quoi ? » La coupa Remus. Même s'il était sang-mêlé, il avait tout de même de nombreuses lacunes concernant sa culture télévisuelle et autres technologies moldues.

« On vous expliquera. » Ricana Mana, en voyant que le soumis n'était pas le seul largué par ce mot.

 _Bien sur, après avoir eu connaissance de cela, il me tardait de pouvoir faire la connaissance de cette meute en question, histoire de me faire ma propre opinion. Le directeur m'a assuré que l'alpha était d'accord pour me rencontrer avec deux membres._

 _Apparemment quatre loups différents auraient été vus sur le champ de bataille. J'en ai donc rencontré trois, et Albus Dumbledore m'a affirmé que le quatrième était un animagus, ami de la meute qui avait tenu à combattre avec eux. Je n'oserais bien sur pas mettre en doute ses paroles. Mais il a rajouté que de nouveaux membres pouvaient être intégrés à tout moment, puisque les loups-garous originels auraient le pouvoir de transformer les anciens à leur image._

« Heureusement qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas vraiment, sinon ils n'auraient jamais gobé le coup de l'animagus. » Commenta Severus.

 _Ma plus grande curiosité en réalité était de savoir ce qui rendait ces lycanthropes différents des anciens. Et je suis restée clouée sur place lorsque le vainqueur de Grindelwald m'a répondu avec le sourire qu'ils étaient aussi inoffensifs que des sorciers lambda._

« Oui c'est sur, on a juste les crocs et les griffes en plus si on pète un câble. » Railla Killian.

« Mouai, entre des sorts de découpe ou la magie noire et un déchiquetage version loup-garou, il n'y a pas grande différence. » Commenta le professeur de potion d'un ton faussement indifférent.

« Juste le fait que nous on survivra aux premiers. » Ajouta quand même Mana ironiquement.

 _LA grande différence mes bons lecteurs, est que ces sorciers (ou moldus d'ailleurs) ont un contrôle total de leur loup, y compris pendant la pleine lune. Bien sur, cela sous entend que s'il y a une attaque, l'humain est désormais coupable._

 _Mais c'est fantastique n'est ce pas, si la pleine lune redevient une nuit comme une autre, où personne n'a à craindre une attaque brutale et sanglante, qui même si elle ne le tue pas le laissera maudit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?_

 _Mais je m'emporte chers lecteurs._

 _J'ai donc, comme je vous l'ai déjà écris, rencontré cette fameuse meute. Si y voir Remus Lupin ne m'a pas étonnée plus que ça, son statut de loup-garou sous la protection de Dumbledore étant déjà connu des hautes sphères, y rencontrer Severus Snape m'a beaucoup plus surprise. Vous avez bien lu, le professeur de potion de Poudlard est un loup garou originel depuis le tout début, et c'est grâce à ce statut qu'il est sorti vivant de la découverte de son rôle d'espion._

« On a juste pris garde de ne pas préciser c'était quand le 'tout début'. » Ricana le concerné.

 _Mais l'apha très chers est encore plus étonnant. Car ce rôle est tenu par le nouveau professeur de SCM de l'école de sorcellerie. Et oui, trois loups-garous se trouvaient entre les murs cette année, sans qu'aucun incident n'ait eu lieu._

 _Ethan Wolff est un homme discret, calme, et très galant. Nul doute qu'avec un alpha de cette qualité, la meute n'a rien à craindre et restera dans le droit chemin._

« Elle est tombée amoureuse ?! » Explosa de rire Lucie, suivie par les pouffements de Remus et Raven. Les autres montraient un peu plus de tenue, mais le pétillement de leur regard parlait pour eux.

« Sans commentaire… » Bougonna le brun. « Elle a essayé de me faire du gringue jusqu'à la fin. »

« Et comme il devait se faire bien voir, il n'a rien pu dire ! » Intervint Severus, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

 _Nous allons donc pouvoir côtoyer de façon régulière ce nouveau type de sorciers à partir de maintenant. Albus Dumbledore a bien précisé que ces professeurs lui apportaient entière satisfaction, et que sauf s'ils le souhaitaient eux-mêmes, il n'avait aucune intention de s'en séparer._

 _J'espère que le ministère reverra dans le bon sens ses lois concernant les lycanthropes, qui existaient principalement à cause de leur dangerosité et leur perte de contrôle mensuelle._

 _Je précise que ces loups-garous peuvent se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune, comme des animagus. J'ai moi-même assisté en direct ou presque à cet acte fabuleux, et j'en suis encore sans voix. Ces créatures n'ont rien à voir avec les monstres faméliques et violent de nos livres des forces du mal. Je ne réussirais pas à vous faire ressentir par écrit la beauté et la force qui se dégage d'eux. Par Merlin j'ai caressé un loup-garou !_

 _Vous devrez donc me croire sur parole, et je suis en tout cas moi-même convaincue qu'ils ont désormais le droit à une réelle place dans notre société._

« Et bien, que d'éloges ! »

« Il ne manquerait plus que des gens réclament à faire un câlin à un loup-garou… » Mana était interloqué par la réaction de la journaliste. Même si c'était à priori bon pour eux, c'était… bizarre.

« J'espère que cet article ne va pas nous apporter encore plus d'ennuis. Heureusement que tous les membres de la meute à part nous trois seront sous fidelitas. » Soupira Severus.

« Les choses se tasseront. Et ça fera peut-être bouger le ministère un peu plus vite. Même si on pourra sans problème bosser chez les moldus si besoin. »

 _En espérant que cet article ait répondu à toutes vos interrogations. Vous pouvez bien sur nous envoyer toutes vos questions au siège de la rédaction, et nous y répondront le plus rapidement possible dans les limites de nos possibilités._

 _Votre chroniqueuse préférée : Eliza Blancheplume_

 _NB : Pour tous les loups-garous indépendants qui souhaiteraient des informations personnalisées sur leurs nouvelles possibilités, vous pouvez contacter Ethan Wolff par hibou à Poudlard._

 _Je tiens à vous prévenir que tout courrier n'ayant pas de rapport avec cette aide aux loups-garous existant sera filtré et ne recevra pas de réponse. Cet avertissement nous vient directement du directeur Dumbledore, qui ne souhaite pas voir importuner plus que nécessaire ses professeurs._

oOo

Dans un entrepôt miteux, un regard flamboyait littéralement de haine devant cet article de la gazette.

oOo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, malgré l'avertissement de la gazette, des dizaines de lettres arrivèrent à l'école de sorcellerie au nom d'Ethan Wolff. Mais le directeur avait tout prévu, et chaque hibou passait par une arche spécifique qui séparait automatiquement les courriers.

Il y avait en réalité assez peu de loups-garous à lui écrire. Un certain nombre était mort au cours de la guerre, par le camp de la lumière pour les fidèles de Greyback, par le monstre lui-même pour ceux qui avaient refusés de se soumettre. Concernant ceux qui restaient, une majorité devait être moldue, et donc n'ayant pas reçu le message, l'autre d'origine sorcière devait toujours se méfier.

Pourtant, l'alpha avait tout de même organisé ses déplacements sur une semaine à venir. Le contrôle de ses loups s'était bien amélioré, particulièrement celui de Mana. Sa bête intérieure restait irascible, mais ça devait être dans sa nature. L'ancien chef de chantier commençait à bien la comprendre, et réussissait la majorité du temps à se contrôler seul. Ethan laissait tout de même Severus veiller sur tout le monde pendant qu'il serait absent, mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, bientôt le nouveau pourrait pleinement assurer son rôle de troisième de la meute et seconder efficacement le potioniste. Il avait tout de même laissé une première pleine lune passer avant de s'autoriser à s'éloigner réellement.

Deux loups-garous sorciers avaient voulu le contacter, et il pensait faire un tour dans Londres où habitait le deuxième à la recherche spécifique de lycanthropes moldus. Il n'espérait pas trouver grand monde dans cette grande ville, mais ce serait un début dont il pourrait s'occuper. La pleine lune permettrait une meilleure avancée.

Il avait déjà cartographié les plus grands bois et forêts, assez proches de villes ou villages. Il emmènerait sa meute là-bas pour cette nuit rituelle, et en profiterait pour rester vigilant vis-à-vis d'autres garous.

Le premier loup qu'il allait voir était un dénommé Nicolaï Gherra, le deuxième s'appelait Alex Smith.

Il arriva à la porte de Gherra vers dix heures du matin. Il estimait que c'était un horaire raisonnable pour une visite. Ethan fut au premier abord surpris d'avoir en face de lui un vieil homme, peu de loups-garous atteignaient cet âge, mais se reprit immédiatement. Ce dernier se montra très courtois, l'invitant à prendre un thé et quelques biscuits à la cannelle.

Son salon était paré de couleurs chaudes, et les murs étaient recouverts de photographies sorcières. Une vie entière était visible dans la pièce chaleureuse. L'alpha put apercevoir une jeune blondinette aux yeux rieurs à côté d'un jeune homme brun charmeur. Au fils des photos, les visages s'étaient ridés et les cheveux avaient blanchis, mais les sourires étaient restés les même. La même joie de vivre les animait tous les deux.

Pourtant Ethan ne ressentait aucune autre présence dans la maison. Et la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis répondait sans problème à son interrogation. D'ailleurs, comme s'il l'avait senti, le vieil homme prit la parole.

« Ma femme nous a quitté il y a peu. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce lieu est encore rempli de sa présence. »

Et si on regardait bien c'était le cas, un livre entamé sur une étagère, un magazine féminin encore sur la table basse, une tasse de porcelaine aux motifs fleuris sur le bord de l'évier…

Ethan eut à ce moment une révélation, le loup-garou en face de lui ne souhaitait pas changer.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un loup-garou ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oh cela fait de bien nombreuses années. J'étais encore un adolescent quand j'ai voulu braver mon père et aller dans la forêt voisine à la pleine lune. Comme quoi, il faut toujours écouter ses parents. » Malgré ses mots, il n'y avait aucune amertume dans sa voix.

Ils discutèrent un moment des conditions de sa transformation, de sa vie, de sa famille, avant que l'alpha revienne au motif principal de sa visite.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas rejoindre ma meute n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non en effet. J'avoue avoir été intrigué par l'article et j'avais envie de vous rencontrer. Peut-être que si vous étiez apparu plus tôt la perspective m'aurait plus. Mais j'estime avoir bien vécu et n'aspire désormais plus qu'à rejoindre ma femme dans l'au-delà. La vie éternelle ne m'intéresse pas, et vivre en meute encore moins. Je me suis trop attaché à ma solitude. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible. » Lui répondit Ethan, même s'il pouvait sentir son loup s'agiter à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas souhaiter sa meute. « Si jamais vous changiez d'avis, ou si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas à me joindre. Il ne sera jamais trop tard. »

Le professeur de SCM laissa donc le vieux loup après une brève accolade. Ce dernier lui plaisait bien, mais il comprenait son point de vue, et respecterait son choix de refuser la vie quasi-éternelle. Pour lui qui avait eu une belle vie, la mort n'était pas une fin en soit, mais la perspective d'une nouveau voyage pour peut-être retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

S'il vivait encore assez longtemps pour réellement faire son deuil et souhaiter continuer le voyage, l'alpha serait là, c'est tout.


	30. Chapter 29 Un loup garou charmeur

_Coucou, merci pour vos reviews. Voilà la suite avec un nouveau venu qui arrive ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 29** : Un loup-garou charmeur

Ethan déjeuna rapidement dans le petit village où il avait rencontré Nikolaï, avant de prendre la direction de Londres comme il l'avait prévu. Alex Smith habitait apparemment un immeuble moderne moldu, même si plusieurs sortilèges étaient perceptibles autour de son appartement.

Lorsque le loup-garou lui ouvrit la porte, il crut se retrouver devant un modèle de mode. Seules quelques cernes sous ses yeux gris clairs déparaient. A part ça, personne ne pourrait deviner avoir affaire à un lycanthrope devant ce jeune homme élancé aux cheveux châtain clair presque blond dressés avec du gel et à l'allure fière.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes Ethan Wolff c'est ça ? » Le brun resta stoïque devant le regard appréciateur de son hôte, un petit sourire apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ce gars là n'avait pas du tout le comportement classique d'un loup-garou sorcier. Il semblait fier et sur de lui, même si l'alpha sentait qu'il n'était pas si dominant que cela.

« Alors, tout ce qu'à dit l'article est vrai ? » Entama directement le châtain.

« Le contrôle ? Les transformations hors pleine lune ? La meute ? Oui. » Répondit le professeur de SCM. « Même si le point sur le côté inoffensif était un peu exagéré. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Ouai ça je m'en doutais un peu. Loup-garou et inoffensif dans la même phrase c'était étrange. Une bière ? »

Alex guida Ethan vers son salon, lui proposant un fauteuil confortable, et déposant une bouteille de blonde devant l'alpha.

« Alors, comment ça marche ? » Décidemment, le blond allait directement au but.

« Vous voulez faire partie de la meute, ou juste devenir comme nous ? » Demanda Ethan.

« Je veux avant tout ne plus avoir les inconvénients de la pleine lune. Se transformer une nuit par mois ok, mais être HS pendant trois jours avant et après c'est l'enfer. »

Devant le regard dubitatif de son vis-à-vis le blond s'expliqua d'avantage.

« J'ai une belle gueule non ? Et croyez-moi j'en profite. Etres un loup-garou ne m'empêche aucunement de draguer dans le monde moldu. Le seul problème, c'est qu'avec l'approche de la pleine lune, cela devient bien plus compliqué. »

Ethan éclata de rire, provoquant un regard vexé de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Répliqua ce dernier d'un ton sec que l'alpha décida de ne pas relever pour le moment.

« De drôle, rien de spécial, mais votre comportement est… comment dire… rafraichissant. » Répondit le brun sans perdre son sourire. « Je n'ai pas encore vu de loup-garou aussi… libéré. »

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. » Finit par répondre Alex.

« C'en est un. » Affirma Ethan. « Mais je dois vous prévenir que si vous changez, vous ferez partie de la meute jusqu'à ce que j'estime votre contrôle suffisant. Cela signifie des règles à respecter, et une obligation de résider avec nous pendant ce temps. »

« A Poudlard ? Waow. J'ai fait mes études en France. Je serais surement un des seuls sorciers à avoir résidé dans deux des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe. »

« Je vois que ça n'a pas l'air de vous poser problème. »

« Je serais prêt à tout accepter pour avoir le contrôle de ce loup. Et si ça veut dire en plus une vie quasi-éternelle, je ne vois pas de quoi je me plaindrais. » Affirma Alex d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Ne faites pas de promesse avant de connaitre tous les termes du marché. » Conseilla l'alpha.

Il était temps de bien faire les choses. Et pour cela, il devait tout expliquer à Alex avant de le mordre, même si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au final puisqu'il était actuellement maudis. La seule différence, c'est que s'il le changeait réellement et qu'il pétait les plombs, il serait obligé de le tuer. C'était sa responsabilité.

Ils passèrent ainsi une partie de l'après midi à discuter, le blond comprenant petit à petit ce qu'impliquait le fait d'intégrer la meute. Finalement, Ethan l'invita à préparer ses affaires et à venir à Poudlard dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Alex voulant partir le plus vite possible, l'alpha lui proposa de revenir le chercher après avoir faire un tour dans Londres.

Ils se séparèrent donc momentanément.

L'alpha s'était décidé pour le bus afin de couvrir le plus de distance possible. Il avait bien étudié le plan des lignes, et avait organisé son trajet autour de trois parcours qui devraient lui prendre chacun près d'une heure. Prenant le premier au terminus, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place assise, et rentra rapidement en transe, laissant ses sens de loup prendre le dessus.

Au fur et à mesure que le bus roulait, il put sentir la présence d'un premier loup-garou, puis un deuxième pas très loin. Au cours de l'après midi, c'est ainsi plus d'une dizaine de lycanthropes qu'il sentit grâce à sa transe. En comparant avec l'énergie qu'il avait senti d'Alex, il se rendit compte que tous les autres sauf un étaient moldus ce qui expliquait leur silence. L'énergie qu'ils dégageaient était sensiblement différente.

Il faudrait qu'il aille les voir un autre jour, où plutôt qu'il leur envoie un courrier avant. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils continuent à subir leur condition de la même façon alors qu'il pouvait les aider. D'autant plus que son loup était satisfait à cette idée, il prenait réellement possession de son territoire.

oOo

Il était donc presque l'heure de diner lorsqu'Ethan et Alex apparurent sur le seuil de Poudlard. L'alpha emmena directement son invité vers son appartement afin de le présenter immédiatement au reste de la meute. Tous les membres étaient réunis lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Severus lisait un impressionnant livre de potion, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, pendant que Mana buvait distraitement un thé en observant les autres. L'ambiance était calme.

Remus et Kilian jouaient aux échecs, où le plus jeune semblait donner du fil à retordre à son ainé. Le loup-garou à la peau sombre n'avait en effet pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, et se remettait tout juste dans le bain. Raven et Emmerick les regardaient avec attention, essayant de mémoriser leur façon de jouer. Les échecs faisaient partie des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter avant d'intégrer la meute.

Dans le coin opposé, Vicky et Lucie gloussaient devant un magasine féminin. Si leur comportement avait stupéfié les autres au début, ils s'y étaient vite habitués. Elles semblaient parfois éprouver le besoin de se comporter comme les jeunes filles superficielles qu'elles auraient pu être. Ca leur faisait du bien de se détendre ainsi.

Malgré leur état parfaitement détendu, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant à son entrée dans la pièce. Et même si Alex éprouva un instant de gêne, ou de timidité face à cela, il agit comme il en avait l'habitude. D'un grand sourire et d'un geste de la main, il salua les hommes qui lui faisaient face, réservant un clin d'œil au deux jeune filles, tellement surprises qu'elles ne pensèrent même pas à le rembarrer sur le coup.

Même si son comportement rendit suspicieux au moins les dominants, ils se montrèrent cordial avec lui. Après tout, c'est leur alpha qui l'avait amené. Et tous étaient capables de remarquer un masque, même s'ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui se cachait derrière.

« Ce soir, tu pourras dormir ici. J'ai déjà envoyé un mot à Albus pour qu'il créé une nouvelle chambre. Nous procéderons au changement demain. »

En attendant que le directeur ne procède à la création d'une nouvelle pièce dans l'appartement, l'alpha présenta au nouveau venu tous les membres de la meute. S'il avait le moindre problème, il ne devait pas hésiter à s'adresser à Severus ou Mana, son second et son troisième.

Finalement, la nuit arriva rapidement, et le châtain ne perdit pas de temps à aller se coucher. La pleine lune était dans moins d'une semaine, et déjà il sentait la fatigue qu'elle apportait. Il espérait réellement que ce changement serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. En tout cas, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa nouvelle chambre soit immédiatement décorée selon ses gouts. Les dégradés de bleu pâle étaient apaisants, et il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

oOo

Le lendemain, Alex regarda avec fascination Ethan Wolff changer devant lui. L'humain brun de taille moyenne laissa place en une dizaine de minutes à un immense loup noir aux yeux émeraude pailletés d'or. Il n'avait réellement rien de commun avec les loups-garous actuellement connus. Il respirait la force, la prestance, mais aussi le danger. Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux en rencontrant le regard du loup.

Mais même s'il savait ne pas pouvoir lui tenir tête et qu'il se soumettait naturellement, il ne ressentait pas de réelle peur. Il se sentait presque… tranquillisé. L'immense loup noir le dominait, mais le protégeait également.

Par contre, à sa grande surprise, l'alpha ne se jeta pas sur lui pour le mordre. Ce n'est qu'en regardant le reste de la pièce qu'il se rendit compte qu'Ethan n'avait pas été le seul à changer. Un loup noir et feu aux yeux brun et bronze se tenait en arrière. Il ressemblait à un berger-allemand, si ce n'est qu'il était deux fois plus gros, et que ces pattes étaient bien plus celles d'un fauve que celles d'un simple chien.

En étudiant les différents membres présents, il en déduit que le deuxième loup était Mana, le troisième de la meute donc. Comme les deux bêtes ne bougeaient toujours pas, son regard croisa celui des autres membres qui les observaient. Et là encore, il ne put cacher sa surprise. Il pouvait voir le loup dans le regard de chacun, les yeux auparavant gris-bleu, noir, vert, indigo, étaient devenus ambre, bleu clair, turquoise, violet. Si pour certains ce n'était qu'un reflet, d'autres laissaient la bête apparaitre bien en évidence. Et pourtant, ils restaient sans bouger, calmes, maitres d'eux même.

Son regard se reposa sur le loup noir, et comme si ce dernier n'attendait que le retour de son attention, il fit deux pas en arrière, laissant le champ libre à l'autre canidé.

« Mana est beaucoup plus dominant que toi, il a donc le pouvoir d'éveiller ton loup. C'est un honneur et une reconnaissance de la place qu'il occupe dans la meute que de lui permettre de te changer. Malgré tout, tu gardes le droit de choisir. » Lui expliqua Severus d'une voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude, alors que Mana s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

« Cela changera quelque chose si c'est lui plutôt qu'Ethan ? Est-ce qu'il risque d'y avoir des problèmes qui pourraient être évités ? »

« Non, cela ne fait aucune différence pour toi. Lui se sentira peut-être plus responsable de toi au départ, c'est tout. »

« Alors c'est ok. » Malgré lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher le léger tremblement de sa voix. Mais même lui ne saurait dire avec certitude la part de peur et la part d'excitation qui le provoquait.

Aussitôt son assentiment donné, le loup noir et feu bondit sur lui, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de laisser échapper le moindre son, et planta ses crocs impressionnants à la jonction de son épaule et son cou. Le châtain tomba à terre dans un gargouillement étranglé.

Comme il possédait déjà un loup en lui, une 'simple' morsure suffisait à éveiller le loup, contrairement à un humain normal qui devait réellement et douloureusement frôler la mort. Mais le choc lui fit tout de même perdre connaissance. Alors que le sang s'échappant de la plaie se tarissait, signe qu'elle commençait à cicatriser et que le changement avait réussi, le troisième de la meute s'installa à ses côtés.

Ethan était redevenu humain entre temps, il avait juste voulu que le nouveau le voit avant de subir le changement, et ainsi, il aurait été transformé s'il avait refusé Mana. La plupart des membres de la meute retourna alors dans sa chambre, ne laissant que les trois plus dominants dans le salon. Alex allait peut-être mettre quelques heures à se réveiller, il était inutile que tout le monde reste à le regarder comater sur le tapis.

Severus prit tout de même soin de demander à un elfe d'apporter une collation à chacun dans sa chambre. L'odeur du sang était entêtante, et la pleine lune très proche accentuait l'instinct du loup. Malgré presque deux mois écoulés depuis l'intégration des nouveaux, le second savait qu'ils ne viendraient probablement pas lui demander à manger parce que l'odeur du sang leur avait donné faim. Le déjeuner était dans moins d'une heure, chacun souhaiterait patienter. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez à l'aise avec tous les aspects de la lycanthropie, même si cela viendrait avec le temps et le contrôle accru. Il était donc de son devoir de prendre soin d'eux à leur place pour le moment, il savait mieux ce qui était bon pour eux. Et s'ils avaient faim, il suffisait juste qu'ils mangent.

Comme le changement final d'Alex avait lieu en dehors de la pleine lune, ils ne verraient sa forme lupine que dans quatre jours, au moment de la chasse. Ethan avait pensé le changer comme il l'avait fait avec les autres, en soumettant puis mordant directement le loup, mais cela aurait signifié le voir dormir pendant quasiment toute la nuit. Cela aurait été du gâchis.

Il faudrait donc être un petit peu patient pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa bête désormais. Car un loup-garou tout juste changé est normalement incapable de se transformer avant sa première pleine lune. Seuls une grande puissance, ou une grande nécessité peuvent entrainer une transformation précoce, mais cette action reste dangereuse, voire mortelle.

oOo

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, l'heure de la chasse et de voir le nouveau loup était enfin venue. Ethan avait emmené sa meute dans la même forêt que la dernière pleine lune, ainsi tout le monde sauf Alex la connaissait. Et il était également certain que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ce lieu était un véritable trou paumé, même après la frontière des arbres.

Une seule personne semblait habiter à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et qu'ils ne représentaient pas un danger l'un pour l'autre. Du moins pas pour le moment. Si cette personne était un fae, il était potentiellement aussi dangereux sinon plus que lui, mais jusque là, ils s'étaient ignorés, et tout se passait bien.

Ils étaient donc réunis au cœur d'une clairière éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Dès que les rayons de l'astre de la nuit s'étaient montrés, chacun avait entamé son changement. Ethan, Severus et Mana étaient capable de le retarder, l'alpha pourrait même surement éviter le changement s'il le désirait vraiment. Mais ils avaient tous hâte de pouvoir courir librement dans les bois, et de faire la connaissance de leur nouveau membre.

C'est donc d'un œil appréciateur qu'ils observèrent le loup émerger de l'humain. Comme c'était sa première transformation, elle était plus longue et les autres attendirent patiemment. Et ils avaient eu raison.

Devant eux se dressait maladroitement à cause de la douleur résiduelle, un loup élancé de taille moyenne. Son pelage était gris très clair, parsemé de reflets ocres, différents suivant l'éclairage de la lune. Le bout de ses oreilles était blanc, et tous sentaient qu'il était moyennement dominant. Il y aurait probablement durant la nuit quelques tests entre lui et Raven notamment, peut-être Kilian même s'il devait lui être supérieur.

Mais le plus étrange chez ce nouveau loup, et qui attira le regard des autres, c'était ses yeux. D'un gris clair sous sa forme humaine, ils étaient cette nuit d'un blanc nacré un peu hypnotisant. Cela lui faisait un regard étrange, mais envoutant.

Si Alex avait un air de dragueur invétéré sur ses deux jambes, il n'était pas si différent à quatre pattes. Et le reste de la nuit le prouva lorsqu'il se mit à jouer et taquiner sans relâche Lucie et Vicky. Même si ce comportement les amusa au début, elles finirent rapidement par y mettre fin.

La chasse au cerf prit rapidement le pas sur leurs jeux innocents de début de soirée, et chacun prit plaisir à laisser la bride sur le cou de leur bête, la laissant se déchainer sur une proie et verser le sang. La nuit de pleine lune, le loup pouvait gouter réellement à la liberté et laisser s'exprimer sa vraie nature, sauvage et brutale.

Après cette nuit, Alex ne verrait plus jamais sa bête de la même manière, tout comme les autres en avaient fait l'expérience. Il était maintenant un véritable loup-garou, humain et canidé tout à la fois, conjuguant les deux natures.

Et lui qui avait pensé laisser tomber la meute aussitôt son contrôle acquis, commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait. Ces quatre derniers jours, il avait été bien accueilli. Et surtout, jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressentit une telle exaltation. Ce n'était pas seulement la liberté de son loup, c'était réellement la meute qu'il sentait, il en faisait partie, et c'était fantastique. Qui pourrait abandonner ça ?


	31. Chapter 30 Une nouvelle maison

**Chapitre 30** : Une nouvelle maison

« Mana ? Tu peux venir un instant ? »

Le troisième de la meute suivit son alpha sans discuter, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il était curieux de savoir la raison de cette convocation.

Ils se rendirent dans le parc pour discuter. Bien sur, l'appartement d'Ethan était juste à côté, mais le problème avec les loups-garous, c'est qu'il est très difficile d'avoir une conversation privée. Les meilleurs moyens sont l'éloignement, et pas juste quelques mètres, ou bien couvrir la discussion sous un bruit plus important, comme de la musique à fond.

Pour le coup, Mana était encore plus intrigué par le fait que son dominant l'emmenait de manière à réellement garder cette conversation entre eux. Il était également légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était que le troisième de la meute, normalement ce devrait être Severus à sa place. Il aurait du mal à lui cacher le contenu de cette discussion s'il le demandait.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Severus sait déjà de quoi je veux te parler. Je souhaite juste que cela reste une surprise pour les autres. » Le rassura rapidement Ethan.

Le brun clair était toujours surpris lorsque son alpha semblait lire ainsi en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il s'y habituait petit à petit, d'autant qu'il avait tendance désormais à faire pareil pour les autres membres de la meute. Il savait d'instinct quand ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés par lui, et le faisait alors sans rechigner.

« J'ai acheté une maison. » Commença l'alpha à la surprise de son subordonné. « Elle est largement assez grande pour tous nous accueillir, et pourra facilement être agrandie par magie. Elle est à la frontière entre les deux monde, à quelques kilomètres de Pré au Lard d'un côté et deux kilomètres d'une petite ville de l'autre. »

« Tu as acheté une maison pour nous ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Mana, même si c'était plutôt clair.

Cette question fit sourire l'alpha. Les nouveaux avaient toujours un peu de mal à se faire à ce genre d'attentions de sa part. Ils s'étaient toujours fait brimés par les dominants et les sorciers, et s'habituaient petit à petit à compter sur les autres.

« Et bien ce serait mieux que rester éternellement à Poudlard. C'est tout de même une école. Au début nous étions tous professeurs ou élève donc ça ne posait pas de problème, même si Lucie part l'année prochaine. Mais désormais il nous faut un endroit bien à nous. » Expliqua Ethan.

« Et… pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? » Demanda tout de même Mana. S'il voulait faire la surprise aux autres, il n'avait pas besoin de lui en parler maintenant.

« En fait, la majorité des lieux a été rénovée déjà par des elfes de maison grâce à Albus. Par contre je voulais discuter avec toi de quelques détails. Tu étais bien chef de chantier avant ? »

« Oui… » Cette fois le regard du troisième se faisait plus intéressé. Il commençait à voir ou voulait en venir son vis-à-vis.

« La maison possède une grande partie au rez-de-chaussée et un étage, avec deux ailes si on peut dire. Vous aurez chacun une chambre en haut à droite, la mienne sera à gauche, et toi et Severus aurez une pièce supplémentaire qui pourra vous servir de bureau. Mis à part la déco tout est ok. Non là où j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, c'est pour le sous sol. »

Ethan s'installa sur un banc, dépliant un plan du sous sol en question. En réalité, une cave s'étendait sur presque toute la surface des lieux.

« Notre nature est telle qu'il est nécessaire de prendre quelques précautions pour une demeure de la meute. »

L'alpha expliqua alors comment il comptait faire installer deux chambres fortes, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela, sous la surface. Les parois devraient être en béton armé épais, renforcés si possible d'un grillage en argent. La porte serait en acier également renforcée d'argent, avec une fermeture sécurisée.

Ces pièces auraient pour but d'être des salles d'isolement si jamais l'un d'eux devait péter les plombs sans sa présence pour les contenir. Elles devaient donc être capables de retenir un loup-garou fou furieux, potentiellement lui-même. En tant qu'alpha, s'il disjonctait, il serait le plus dangereux.

Les travaux devraient être discrets, et réalisés assez rapidement car il espérait pouvoir emménager le plus vite possible.

Il y avait d'autres petites choses qu'il souhaitait faire dans cette cave, mais le reste était moins important pour le moment.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça que Mana était un loup-garou. Il avait donc gardé des contacts dans le milieu du bâtiment, même si ses anciens collègues furent surpris d'avoir de ses nouvelles après tout ce temps. Il travailla donc une grande partie de l'après midi avec Ethan afin de définir leurs exigences et la manière de les mettre en œuvre.

oOo

Les neuf membres de la meute s'entassèrent dans deux voitures afin de se rendre là où leur alpha voulait apparemment leur montrer quelque chose. Seuls deux d'entre eux étaient au courant, et avaient soigneusement gardé le secret vis-à-vis des autres. Heureusement que Mana savait conduire, cela leur permettait de ne faire qu'un seul voyage.

A leur grande perplexité, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison à un étage, de façade assez simple, blanche. Les fenêtres étaient munies de volets en bois bleu clair, et une zone de gravier pouvant servir de parking à une dizaine de voitures facilement se trouvait devant. Cette dernière était entourée de petits murets de briques. Des jardinières vides flanquaient l'entrée composée de trois marches menant à une double porte vitrée. Elles semblaient ne demander qu'à être remplies.

« Je vous présente votre nouveau chez-vous. » Leur présenta Ethan d'un air assez fier.

« Notre nouveau ?.. » S'étrangla à moitié Kilian, croyant avoir mal compris.

« Tu rigoles ? Nen ? » Ne put s'empêcher de bégayer Raven, ses longs cheveux camouflant en partie son expression.

En voyant l'air satisfait de Severus et Mana, les autres membres acquirent la certitude que ce n'était pas une blague, et qu'ils étaient déjà au courant.

« Vous saviez ! » S'exclama Lucie. « Par Salazar vous étiez au courant depuis quand ?! »

« Quelques semaines. » Répondit succinctement le potioniste. « Ethan ne nous a averti qu'au dernier moment, quand il ne restait que quelques travaux particuliers à faire. »

« Et vous nous l'avez caché pendant tout ce temps ? » S'étonna la jeune fille en secouant la tête. « Et ben. Au moins on a la confirmation que vous savez garder un secret. »

« Et pour un secret, c'en était pas un petit… » Souffla Vicky, ne pouvant dévier son regard de la façade blanche. « C'est vraiment chez nous ? »

« Je vous le répéterais autant que nécessaire : oui. » Affirma Ethan. « Vous êtes libre de vous trouver votre propre logis si vous le souhaitez, mais vous aurez de toute manière toujours votre place ici. »

« Il a pensé à tout. » Confirma fièrement Severus. « Chacun aura sa chambre, et il y a tout ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin, sur le papier en tout cas. Comme vous, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter. »

Et sur ce, l'alpha se mis en route vers l'entrée, grimpant rapidement les trois marches pour ouvrir la porte. L'entrée était carrelée d'une couleur blanc veiné de gris pâle, et donnait en face sur un grand escalier menant à l'étage et aux chambres. A droite, une porte donnait sur un couloir où d'après le brun se trouvaient des pièces qu'ils verraient plus tard à gauche une arche sans porte menait à ce qui ressemblait à un salon, divisé en deux partie.

« Tous les meubles n'ont pas encore été livrés. » Leur expliqua le brun.

Il y avait pour le moment un canapé deux places, mais qui pouvait accueillir trois personnes si elles se tassaient, et trois fauteuils à l'air confortable devant une cheminée. Dans la deuxième moitié de la pièce, séparée de la première par une étagère alvéolée pour le moment vide, se trouvait une grande table entourée de chaises. Une baie vitrée donnait sur une grande terrasse à l'arrière de la demeure.

« Je compte rajouter plusieurs poufs ou coussins afin que tout le monde puisse se réunir dans cette pièce s'il le souhaite. Vous pourrez bien sur participer au choix. » Rajouta Ethan. « Cette porte mène à la cuisine. Je pense qu'elle te plaira Emmerick, elle est totalement équipée de façon moldue. »

« Cool. » Se contenta de répondre le blond. Il semblait incapable de prononcer plus de mots pour le moment, littéralement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et ce que l'alpha faisait pour eux.

« Une autre porte donne de la cuisine à sous l'escalier. Comme ça, pas forcément besoin de passer par le salon pour y aller. La deuxième porte à côté mène à mon bureau. »

L'alpha les mena ensuite à l'étage, vers les chambres.

Comme il l'avait promis à Severus et Mana, ils avaient une chambre plus grande. Ils entraient sur l'équivalent d'un bureau/petit salon, et leur chambre était derrière. En temps que second et troisième, ils devaient être disponibles pour les autres membres, et devaient donc avoir un espace assez grand pour les recevoir s'ils désiraient parler.

Les autres chambres étaient toutes semblables au niveau de la disposition et de la taille. Mais chacune avait une décoration personnalisée basée sur celle de Poudlard. Les deux dernières pièces étaient des salles de bain.

« Vous pourrez changer tout ce que vous voulez dans vos chambres, que ce soit par magie ou des moyens moldus. C'est à vous de l'entretenir, en échange vous la décorez comme vous le souhaitez. »

L'alpha regarda avec un sourire chacun pénétrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Chacune possédait un grand lit, un petit bureau avec une chaise, et une étagère. Vicky semblait ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, passant doucement sa main sur les meubles, alors que Lucie bondit littéralement sur le grand lit pour en tester le confort. Comme à Poudlard elle couchait au dortoir de Poufsouffle, sa chambre était pour le moment dans les tons clairs, avec un couvre lit aux couleurs de sa maison.

Kilian avait rapidement fait le tour de sa pièce d'un regard appréciateur, repérant déjà comment il pourrait ranger ses futurs ingrédients de potion et les livres qui iraient avec. Les autres réagissaient un peu comme Vicky, semblant hésiter à vraiment s'approprier les lieux. Même Alex paraissait légèrement déboussolé, comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était bien dans la réalité, et non dans un songe étrange.

Les plus à l'aise étaient réellement les premiers membres de la meute, et peut-être Mana. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à son chez-lui, Severus était venu observer les réactions des autres, assez vite rejoint par Remus qui s'était contenté de laisser trainer sa veste sur la chaise de son bureau.

Décidant d'aider les autres membres, le maraudeur avait d'abord pris Emmerick par la main pour le faire rentrer, et s'était ensuite engagé dans une discussion animée sur la façon dont il allait garnir son étagère. Le blond prévoyait déjà d'acheter de nombreux livres de cuisine pour faire de bons petits plats aux autres.

Voyant les actions de Remus, Lucie décida de faire pareil avec Raven. A sa grande surprise, la première chose que le garçon mentionna pour meubler sa chambre fut des peluches. Il l'avait dit d'un air timide, caché derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux noirs. Malgré l'extravagance apparente de ce souhait, elle se garda bien de se moquer de lui. Elle n'oubliait pas que son enfance lui avait été volée, et s'il pouvait la rattraper un peu, qui était-elle pour le rabaisser à cause de cela. La meute était un refuge pour eux tous, c'était sa première raison d'être.

Chacun allait pouvoir réellement avoir un nouveau foyer désormais.

Quand chacun eut fini de s'imprégner un minimum de sa chambre, Ethan leur parla brièvement du rez-de-chaussée à droite. Il s'y trouvait une bibliothèque, pour le moment vide, et quelques autres pièces inoccupées. Un escalier secondaire au fond permettait d'accéder directement du couloir à l'étage.

« Tout vous est accessible, pour la bibliothèque notamment, même si pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. Par contre, mon appartement vous est interdit si je n'y suis pas. » Prévint Ethan. « Ce sont mes quartiers, et vous n'avez rien à y faire, tout comme je respecterais les vôtres. »

Chacun pouvait entendre l'énergie du loup dans ses paroles. Si l'un d'eux osait pénétrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission, c'était à ses risques et périls. Leur alpha était parfaitement sérieux la dessus, et personne n'envisageait de lui désobéir. Mais ils comprirent également tous le sous-entendu. S'il était présent, ils avaient toute latitude de venir le rejoindre s'ils en éprouvaient le besoin.

La partie la plus étrange fut la visite du sous-sol. Si tout jusque là ressemblait à une demeure parfaitement normale, il n'en était pas de même pour le niveau en dessous. Un laboratoire de potion s'y trouvait, assez grand pour pouvoir brasser des potions à deux, ou même trois. La réserve d'ingrédient souffrait pour le moment de sérieuses lacunes, mais Ethan savait que Severus et Kilian prendraient un grand plaisir à y remédier.

Les pièces à côté viraient déjà plus étrange, aussi bien pour les origines moldues que sorcières. En effet, une salle de tir côtoyait une sorte de gymnase au sol recouvert de tatamis. Et le meilleur pour la fin : deux pièces sécurisées, aux murs renforcés et à la porte blindée. Seul un humain pouvait les ouvrir, et uniquement de l'extérieur. Même si l'alpha en personne disjonctait, une fois dans cette salle, il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit à par lui-même.

Après la visite, ils se réunirent tous dans le salon, s'installant là où ils trouvaient de la place. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient occupés, le reste de la meute ayant pris les chaises. Ethan avait alors étrenné la ligne téléphonique en commandant des pizzas qui ravirent tout le monde. Il en avait profité pour expliquer son fonctionnement à tous les sorciers présents.

En effet, s'ils devaient vivre à la frontière des mondes sorciers et moldus, il valait mieux qu'ils s'habituent tous aux technologies. Un peu plus tard, l'alpha comptait bien installer quelques ordinateurs dans la maison. Ils étaient partis pour vivre très longtemps, et ils s'adapteraient en même temps au monde qui les entourait.


	32. Chapter 31 Adaptation et crémaillère

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, voici enfin la suite. Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 31** : Adaptation et crémaillère

Après avoir dévoré leurs pizzas de bon appétit, les loups-garous parlèrent longtemps dans le salon. Severus et Ethan avaient fait apparaitre des couvertures moelleuses au sol pour que tous les membres puissent être confortablement installés.

Quand minuit fut largement dépassé, il parut évident que la majorité des présents ne souhaitait pas aller se coucher. En réalité, même s'ils étaient tous incontestablement heureux d'avoir une maison à eux, ils ne s'y sentaient pas encore assez bien pour dormir en paix. Etre rassemblés dans le salon contribuait considérablement à les apaiser, telle était la magie de la meute.

Voyant cela, l'alpha fit apparaitre plus de couvertures, ainsi que des matelas au sol. Dès le lendemain, chacun irait dormir dans sa chambre, ou éventuellement celle de son voisin. Mais ce soir, ils pouvaient bien rester tous ensembles. Même Ethan ressentait une douce chaleur avec toute sa meute rassemblée autour de lui, confiante.

Il s'endormit le dernier, écoutant la respiration tranquille de ses loups, attendant que chacun soit dans les bras de Morphée avant de se laisser aller lui-même. Il savourait cette sensation de paix typique d'une bonne meute.

oOo

Quand Severus se leva le premier, habitué par son passé d'espion à très peu d'heures de sommeil et à se réveiller aux aurores, il laissa un sourire sincère étirer ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient endormis la veille, ou plutôt tôt ce matin, chacun à peu près installé normalement sur un matelas ou un fauteuil. Mais dans la nuit, les loups s'étaient naturellement déplacés pour se blottir contre leur voisin.

Seul lui-même et Kilian qui avaient dormi dans un fauteuil, à croire que c'était une particularité des maitres de potion, étaient toujours seuls dans leur couverture. Même Ethan qui avait pris le canapé avait été rejoint par Raven, qui de part sa petite taille avait réussi à se blottir contre l'alpha lui aussi assez petit. Un clin d'œil émeraude avertit le potioniste que le brun était parfaitement au courant, mais n'avait pas bougé pour autant. L'adolescent avait besoin de sommeil, et le loup-garou en profita pour se rendormir.

Emmerick était pris comme un ours en peluche par Vicky, ses jambes mêlées à celles d'Alex qui dormait dans l'autre sens. La tête du châtain frôlait les jambes de Kilian, étendues devant son fauteuil. Remus dormait dos à Mana, collé à lui, et Lucie était en chien de fusil, un bras du plus âgé autour de ses épaules.

Cette scène n'avait rien d'amoureux, et encore moins de sexuel. Les membres de la meute s'apportaient simplement du réconfort, même dans leur sommeil.

Eveillés, ils faisaient souvent plus attention à leur attitude, même s'ils commençaient doucement à se relâcher et à écouter les besoins de leur nature. Lorsqu'ils se sentiraient réellement bien et en confiance, ils auraient moins besoin de contacts physiques réconfortants. Pour le moment, le sommeil laissait leur instinct ressortir, et ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés.

Ethan savourait cette sensation qu'il avait peu connu avec son ancienne meute. Chacun de ses membres lui faisait déjà une confiance aveugle avant d'être des loups-garous, ou avaient déjà confiance en eux. Il n'avait pas eu à les rassurer et les regarder se rassurer de cette manière. Seule la mort avait donné lieu à de tels rassemblements, mais le réconfort était alors teinté de tristesse ou de colère. Ici, seule la paix demeurait, et c'était juste bien.

Severus referma également les yeux en se réinstallant dans sa couverture. S'il se levait, il était presque sur de réveiller au moins un ou deux loups, et tout le monde finirait peut-être par le faire. Il était encore tôt, surtout pour un week-end, donc autant en profiter.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'Emmerick commença à s'étirer, faisant resserrer sa prise à Vicky toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'il commençait presque à paniquer, se demandant dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré, il aperçut le regard rieur de Severus qui d'un signe de tête lui demandait de jeter un coup d'œil au canapé.

Dans celui-ci, il aperçut Raven, qui toujours profondément endormi, s'agrippait comme à un doudou au T-shirt de leur alpha. Ce dernier était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, mais prenait garde à ne pas bouger. Le fauteuil était à peine assez large pour les accueillir tous les deux, et s'il s'avisait d'essayer de se lever, il ferait probablement tomber le plus jeune. Il préférait lui éviter un réveil aussi brutal.

Sous les tortillements du géant châtain, la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et lâcher son voisin pour s'étirer à son tour, peu perturbée par sa position précédente. Ou peut-être n'était-elle juste pas assez réveillée.

Le plus drôle fut d'observer Raven sortir de ses songes. Ses mains étaient toujours serrées autour du T-shirt de l'alpha, le nez à quelques millimètres de son ventre. Le jeune papillonna des yeux, se redressant légèrement sans réaliser encore qu'il était vraiment réveillé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa position, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire dégringola très comiquement.

« Euh… je… »

Le gloussement d'Ethan le fit refermer sa bouche et le rouge monta légèrement à ses joues.

« Il n'y a aucun problème Raven. Regarde autour de toi. Tout le monde a cherché du réconfort cette nuit. Il n'y aucune raison d'être gêné. C'est ça aussi une meute. »

Et sur ces mots réconfortants, l'alpha enjamba le plus jeune pour se diriger souplement vers la cuisine. L'odeur des pancakes en train de roussir acheva de réveiller le reste des membres, qui se redressèrent petit à petit. S'il y eut un peu de gêne pour certains, elle ne dura pas, chacun reconnaissant que cette proximité leur avait fait du bien. Et comme ils étaient tous dans le même cas…

Ils commencèrent donc à prendre leurs marques dans leur nouvelle demeure, la visitant à leur rythme, et personnalisant un peu plus leur chambre. Les deux potionistes passèrent une grande partie de la journée dans le laboratoire. Comme ils n'avaient pas assez d'ingrédients pour faire des potions vraiment intéressantes, ils firent l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il leur faudrait. Il pourraient se rendre dès la semaine prochaine au chemin de traverse pour refaire le plein et remplir la réserve qui ne demandait que ça.

Pendant ce temps, Emmerick avait décidé de faire connaissance avec la cuisine. Si ce matin leur alpha avait fait le petit déjeuner, il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper le reste du temps. Cuisiner était une passion, et avec l'appétit des loups-garous, il allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie. Il allait donc apprendre par cœur l'emplacement de tous les ingrédients et comme Severus et Kilian s'étaient mis à faire l'inventaire de la réserve pour les potions, il faisait celui des placards et des tiroirs.

oOo

Trois jours après leur emménagement, les loups-garous attendaient leurs invités pour la pendaison de crémaillère qu'ils avaient organisée. Les Potter et Sirius étaient invités, ainsi que quelques membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard et Elena la meilleure amie de Lucie.

Ethan avait, depuis l'arrivée de la meute acheté assez de poufs et coussins pour que chacun puisse s'assoir confortablement. Il avait en plus rajouté un tapis moelleux. Tous les membres avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord pour mélanger les tons prune et gris clair au brun des fauteuils de cuir. Le tapis blanc et parme donnait de la lumière à l'ensemble, et son épaisseur incitait à s'assoir à même le sol. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avaient choisi Lucie et Raven, suivi par Elena qui était arrivée la première. La brunette s'était bien faite à la meute, et avait rencontré tous ses membres sous l'insistance de son amie.

Les autres s'étaient répartis dans la pièce, Severus, Kilian et Ethan avaient préféré les fauteuils, et Remus partageait le canapé avec Vicky. Alex était à moitié étalé dans une poire, et les autres s'étaient répartis sur des poufs arrondis.

C'est sur cette vision de loups-garous sereins que James et Lily Potter entrèrent dans la demeure, conduits par Ethan qui était allé les accueillir.

« Waa c'est sympa chez vous. » S'exclama la rouquine, tenant Harry par la main.

« Salut bonhomme ! » Intervint l'alpha en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le petit brun était pris d'un accès de timidité devant tout ce monde. Il les avait pour la plupart vu à Poudlard, mais jamais tous en même temps. Pourtant, il alla rapidement dire bonjour à Lucie, Remus et Severus, saluant du même coup les loups-garous qui se trouvaient à côté de ces derniers. Et il alla finalement s'étaler sur le tapis moelleux aux côtés de la Poufsouffle et de l'adolescent, faisant sourire ses parents.

« Bienvenu à MoonHeaven. » Lança Lucie, les yeux brillants.

« C'est un très joli nom. » Commenta Lily.

« Et il correspond bien à ses habitants. » Compléta son mari.

« C'est Lucie qui en a eu l'idée, mais on l'a adopté à l'unanimité. Vous pouvez vous installer là. » Leur proposa Ethan en leur montrant un pouf gris clair assez grand pour qu'ils s'y blottissent tous les deux.

« Merci. Sirius va bientôt arriver. Il avait un dossier à finir, et comme je devais passer prendre Lily et Harry, je suis parti un peu plus tôt. » Expliqua James.

« Aucun problème. »

Et effectivement, l'animagus arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de près par Albus et Minerva, puis Hagrid. L'alpha avait spécialement renforcé un immense et épais coussin pour le demi géant.

La soirée commença donc tranquillement, chacun discutant agréablement avec son voisin. Des verres divers et variés apparurent rapidement sur la table, il y avait largement de quoi contenter tout le monde. Les conversations se prolongèrent un moment, chacun grignotant en même temps. Puis Lily et Remus s'éclipsèrent discrètement vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils portaient à deux un imposant gâteau recouvert de glaçage au chocolat.

« Bonne fin d'étude à vous deux ! » Scandèrent-ils devant Lucie et Elena qui ne purent cacher leur surprise.

« Bah oui qu'est ce que vous croyez, ça se fête la fin de Poudlard. Aller servez-vous, ne vous gênez pas. » Les incita James, en commençant à couper d'imposantes parts, surtout pour la louve-garou qui avait un excellent appétit.

« Euh merci. » Répondit timidement Elena. Même si elle se sentait à l'aise parmi la meute grâce à son amie, elle était peu habituée à de pareilles marques d'affections en dehors de sa famille.

Lucie n'avait pas de telles réserves. Elle se servit une bonne part, en donnant tout autant à Raven qui était juste à côté d'elle par terre. « Mmmm vive le chocolat. » S'extasia-t-elle.

« Et bon courage pour ta faculté de médicomagie, on se croisera surement à Ste Mangouste dans quelques années. » Lui sourit Lily.

Cette dernière avait en effet une formation de médicomage, même si avec la guerre, elle avait accepté le poste de professeur d'étude des moldus à Poudlard. Finalement, elle avait gardé son poste, aimant enseigner dans le collège de sorcellerie, d'autant que ce cours ne lui prenait que peu de temps. Elle travaillait en parallèle à mi-temps à l'hôpital magique.

La jeune louve garou était d'ailleurs contente de connaitre quelqu'un dans la place pour quand elle devrait y faire ses preuves. Elle n'attendait pas de traitement de faveur, mais apprécierait tout de même y revoir la mère de Harry.

Chacun se régala royalement, et alors que les derniers léchaient les dernières traces de chocolat, Lily se leva en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

« Alors, cette soirée sert déjà de crémaillère, et de soirée de fin d'étude, alors je pense que je peux rajouter encore quelque chose par-dessus. » Commença-t-elle, cherchant un peu ses mots.

James se rapprocha un peu d'elle entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« Et bien voilà, je suis à nouveau enceinte. » Lâcha-t-elle, provoquant une seconde de silence, immédiatement brisé par un Remus s'étouffant et un « Quoi ?! » sonore de Sirius.

Le loup-garou se reprit immédiatement alors que l'animagus restait en mode pause, ne semblant pas en revenir. « Félicitation à vous deux. Je sais combien vous souhaitiez donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Harry. »

« Moi je veux une petite sœur ! » Intervint immédiatement le plus jeune, venant faire un câlin à sa mère par la même occasion. Lui était déjà au courant depuis quelques jours, et il était fier d'avoir su garder le secret jusque là.

« Eh bah eh bah. » Sirius retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas très brillant question vocabulaire. » Le railla James. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on sait que tu es content pour nous. »

Cela sembla faire sortir un peu plus leur ami de son mutisme. « Evidemment que je suis content pour vous ! Après un mini Cornedru on va peut-être avoir une mini tigresse ! »

« Et maintenant que le statut des loups-garous risque d'être modifié et amélioré, on pensait à toi pour être le parrain Rem. » Enchaina Lily.

« Quoi ? mais… » Il fut coupé par Ethan posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu serais bien fou de refuser Remus. Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'est plus une excuse. »

Le soumis regarda son alpha, intrigué par une légère inflexion de sa voix qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué. Cela ressemblait à… du regret.

« Et bien, c'est d'accord alors. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Si je suis parrain, tu seras un peu comme un oncle. » Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du brun, tirant une certaine fierté de la surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tonton Ethan, ça sonne pas mal. » Pensa tout haut le futur père, faisant sourire doucement le loup-garou.

Son intuition était la bonne. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Ethan tirait du plaisir à être lié à la famille Potter. Il était certain que c'était lié au futur révolu de son alpha. Mais même si ce dernier ne lui en disait pas plus, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de l'impliquer. Un regard avec Severus lui apprit que pour ça, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Eux trois partageaient un lien supplémentaire au sein de la meute, en temps que premiers membres, mais aussi par ce futur qui n'existait plus, mais qui les avait déjà rassemblés.

La famille Potter faisait d'une certaine manière partie de la meute, depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui et Severus Sirius aussi. La meute ne contenait pas que des loups-garous, comme une famille ne se contente pas des liens du sang, la leur ne se contentait pas uniquement de la lycanthropie.


	33. Chapter 32 Rencontre vampirique

**Chapitre 32** : Rencontre vampirique mouvementée

La nuit était tombée depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand des coups discrets mais fermes résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Ethan et Severus étaient plongés dans une partie d'échecs très serrée, et Raven se proposa donc d'aller voir qui c'était sous l'œil, où du moins l'oreille, vigilante des autres.

Sur le seuil se tenait un homme à la peau d'une blancheur impressionnante, dont le contraste avec ses cheveux noirs était d'autant plus important. Des boucles harmonieuses entouraient son visage, les plus courtes frôlant sa mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure fixaient le jeune loup-garou, et son immobilité même était élégante.

On aurait presque dit un noble d'il y a quelques siècles, impression encore renforcée par ses vêtements. Ses mains étaient cachées par la dentelle de sa chemise à jabot bordeaux, et des bottes de cuir noir remontaient au dessus de ses genoux.

« Bonsoir messire, je me nomme Damian. Puis-je entrer s'il vous plait ? » Se présenta l'inconnu.

« Euh bien s. » Commença le jeune loup-garou, perturbé par le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne crois pas non. » Le coupa Ethan, prenant position à côté du brun et le forçant à détourner son regard du nouveau venu.

« Inspire bien son odeur et mémorise là. » Demanda-il à Raven. « C'est celle d'un vampire. Et jamais l'un d'entre eux ne sera invité chez nous. »

« J'ai bien entendu le mot vampire ? » Intervint Severus, le ton curieux.

« Effectivement. Première règle, personne ne le regarde dans les yeux, même si je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez puissant pour t'hypnotiser toi ou Mana. Deuxième règle, le seul moyen pour qu'un vampire entre chez nous, c'est que quelqu'un l'y invite. C'est bien entendu hors de question. »

« Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse Alpha. Ma reine souhaite que je vous parle, je suis son envoyé ce soir. Ma faible puissance, même si elle n'est pas négligeable, est une garantie de votre sécurité et de nos bonnes intentions. »

« Je suis prêt à vous écouter. Mais vous ne pénétrerez pas dans la demeure de ma meute. » Le prévint Ethan.

« C'est bien compréhensible. Les vampires comptent reprendre leur vie au sein du monde magique et moldu. Ma reine souhaiterait connaitre le point de vue des loups. »

« Allons discuter dehors dans ce cas. » Acquiesça le brun, Severus et Mana prenant place à ses côtés.

« Vous pouvez emmener vos II et III si deux autres vampires m'accompagnent également, question d'équité. »

Ethan haussa les épaules. « Cela me parait honnête. Je reviens dans quelques secondes. »

Le professeur de SCM rentra juste le temps de prendre sa veste, mais également de planquer un Desert Eagle, son nouveau flingue, dans un holster d'épaule. Il était plus simple de blesser un vampire avec une balle en argent plutôt qu'avec des griffes. Rien n'empêchait de l'achever de cette manière si nécessaire. De plus, son Glock était toujours dans sa bourse de ceinture.

Il avait acheté à Mana un Beretta dès que son troisième avait appris à bien tirer, et ce dernier l'avait planqué dans le creux de son dos. Severus n'était pas encore à l'aise avec les armes à feu, mais il avait lui aussi une arme cachée dans une bourse sans fond, au milieu de plusieurs fioles de potions potentiellement utiles.

En plus de leur nature de loup-garou, ils étaient donc tout sauf désarmés pour discuter avec des vampires. Ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la meute, et c'est pourquoi Ethan tenait tant à aller discuter ailleurs. Si les buveurs de sang s'avéraient dangereux, ils leur régleraient leur compte sans risquer la vie des autres membres.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc de quelques centaines de mètres, finissant par longer un petit lac qui se trouvait non loin de MoonHeaven. Deux autres êtres de la nuit les avaient effectivement rejoint, un homme d'assez petite taille, efféminé aux cheveux courts d'un roux très foncé, et un autre, grand et élancé, à la peau et aux cheveux caramel.

La discussion s'orienta rapidement sur la politique. Les vampires avaient bien l'intention de se ré-établir dans la région, et ils prévenaient la meute par courtoisie. Les loups-garous devenaient de plus en plus puissants sous la protection de leur alpha. Les vampires eux, voyaient leurs plus puissants membres commencer à peine à s'éveiller.

Ces derniers siècles voire millénaires, seuls les plus faibles d'entre eux étaient restés conscients et capables de se reproduire. Cela expliquait les vampires connus des sorciers, des êtres dangereux et souvent sauvages. Sans un maitre assez puissant, c'est ce à quoi ressemblaient les buveurs de sang nouveaux nés. Ils avaient aussi peu de contrôle que les loups-garous maudis.

Maintenant que les maitres se réveillaient, ils allaient probablement faire le ménage parmi les plus faibles d'entre eux. Mais ce seraient aussi des créatures autrement plus dangereuses. Les vampires étaient organisés en essaims, gouvernés par une reine ou un roi. En dessous se trouvaient les maitres, selon une hiérarchie bien précise en fonction de leur puissance. Les vampires qui ne méritaient pas ce titre étaient soumis aux autres, ne devant leur liberté qu'à leur bonne volonté à satisfaire ceux qui leur étaient supérieurs.

Encore faible, l'essaim de vampires des cryptes de Poudlard avait besoin de l'accord de la meute locale pour se développer sereinement. Ils le pourraient sans doute au final, mais si les loups-garous le décidaient, ils pouvaient faire un massacre avant que les plus puissants ne réagissent. Il suffirait de descendre dans leur tanière de jour, au moment ou la majorité d'entre eux serait parfaitement inoffensive.

D'ici quelques mois, ils changeraient sans aucun doute de demeure. Une puissance d'une autre race connaissant leur lieu de vie était bien trop dangereux. Mais cela prendrait du temps, et ils avaient donc besoin que les loups-garous le leur accordent. D'où la visite diplomatique.

Et en bon alpha, Ethan était bien décidé à en profiter. Des accords passés maintenant qu'il était en position de force pourraient être très profitables par la suite.

C'est alors qu'ils discutaient des termes de ces accords, notamment d'un pacte de non agression suivant certaines règles, qu'un nouveau venu fit son apparition. C'était un vampire au regard un peu givré, et aux longs cheveux blond platine, qui commença rapidement à irriter sérieusement les loups-garous.

Le blondinet semblait doté d'une absence totale d'instinct de survie, ne remarquant pas l'aura meurtrière qui commençait à s'échapper des trois lycans. En tant que dominants, le manque de respect flagrant du buveur de sang commençait à dépasser les bornes. Les yeux d'Ethan commençaient à se pailleter d'or, alors que ceux de Severus et Mana étaient déjà bien éclaircis ou foncés, se rapprochant du prédateur en eux.

« Si vous ne tenez pas votre subordonné mieux que ça, nous allons nous en charger. » Gronda l'alpha.

Les trois vampires se regardèrent gênés avant que l'un d'eux n'amorce un mouvement vers le nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien savoir comment se comporter avec lui.

Mais avant que le vampire n'ait pu aller au bout de son geste, le blondinet bondit droit sur Mana, le prenant au dépourvu et le projetant dans les eaux sombres du lac qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ethan réagit au quart de tour, bondissant à sa suite en lançant un de ses flingues à Severus et en se jetant un tête en bulle dans la foulée.

Avec sa force, Mana aurait pu sans grand effort maitriser le vampire blond, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce lac… Le problème avec les loups-garous, c'est que leur masse musculaire est telle qu'ils sont proprement incapables de nager, et même de flotter. La seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est couler à pic, ce qui peut d'ailleurs se révéler une très bonne méthode de suicide lycanthrope. Ce principe vaut aussi bien sous forme animale qu'humaine.

Mana avait été projeté à près de dix mètres de la berge par la force brute du vampire, et sans aide, la noyade était sa seule alternative.

Ethan ressortit en quelques minutes, soutenant un Mana pâle comme la mort et crachotant, les yeux entièrement pailletés de bronze. Le loup avait craint de mourir noyé, et il en était furax. Faites peur à un dominant et il sera dans une rogne difficilement contrôlable, contrairement à un soumis qui aurait le réflexe naturel de se cacher.

Un grognement sourd totalement animal sortit de sa gorge. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur les vampires pour les mettre en pièces, mais heureusement pour eux, son alpha le tenait et il se contrôlait encore un minimum. Minimum qui se suffirait bientôt plus si les choses continuaient ainsi.

Le troisième n'avait pas que ses yeux de loup. Ses dents également s'étaient faites plus affutées, ses ongles plus épais, et la ligne de sa mâchoire s'était légèrement allongée. Il était à deux doigts de changer pour de bon. La colère d'Ethan résonnait avec la sienne, électrisant l'air nocturne, et celle de Severus n'était pas beaucoup moins importante.

Ce dernier tenait les trois vampires en joue, un flingue dans chaque main, ses yeux bleus clairs luisant dans le noir. Pendant le sauvetage dans le lac, l'un des émissaires semblait avoir frappé le blond qui se tordait de douleur par terre, la gorge arrachée. C'était une méthode typique de punition vampirique. Le blessé n'allait pas mourir, mais en attendant, il souffrait le martyr.

Les buveurs de sang ne connaissaient pas l'arme avec laquelle les menaçait le loup-garou. Mais ils en avaient entendu parler par leur congénère que les sorciers avaient rencontré dans les fondations de Poudlard. Ils se tenaient donc tranquilles, laissant les lycanthropes retrouver leur calme.

« Notre reine ne veut pas de guerre ouverte avec vous. » Commença à s'excuser le vampire aux cheveux noirs. « Thelios sera puni comme il se soit pour son impolitesse. Mais comme votre loup a survécu, il survivra aussi. Sinon croyez bien que je vous aurais volontiers proposer de l'achever vous-même. »

« Il me semble que sa punition commence bien. » Approuva l'alpha, ses pupilles dilatées à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de la gorge arrachée, mais malgré tout en train de commencer à cicatriser.

« Tant que vous vous tenez tranquilles, vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez dans vos sous-sols. Mais si un membre de ma meute a à en pâtir, les coupables le paieront de leur existence. » Reprit Ethan. « Et juste une précision, si Mana avait succombé, vous auriez été quatre à mourir ce soir. En tant que plus puissants que lui, vous êtes responsables de son comportement. »

Les trois vampires inclinèrent la tête, se gardant bien de répondre à cet avertissement. Leur reine leur avait spécifiquement demandé de prendre contact avec les loups, et il était non négociable que la discussion se passe bien. Nul doute que Thelios sera sévèrement puni par la chef de leur essaim pour avoir failli tout gâcher. Et très honnêtement, ils ne seraient pas contre une sanction… définitive. Un vampire incontrôlable est une menace, d'autant plus s'il peut sortir comme il l'entend de leur antre.

Si quelqu'un l'y avait autorisé, c'était un tout autre problème. Cela signifiait qu'un membre de leur essaim ne voulait pas de bonnes relations avec la meute du voisinage. Dans tous les cas, leur reine y mettrait bon ordre.

Alors que les êtres de la nuit rentraient chez eux, disparaissant dans l'ombre, Ethan se tourna vers son troisième.

« Il est grand temps que vous commenciez à utiliser la magie pour apprendre le tête en bulle. Si ça vous est impossible en tant qu'anciens moldus, vous ne vous déplacerez pas sans de la branchiflore sur vous. » Le ton était sans appel, mais Mana sentait la crainte qui avait traversé son alpha lorsqu'il avait été projeté dans l'eau.

Il se souvenait également de sa rage puis de sa terreur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface. Sa bête avait alors émergée, se rebellant contre cette mort qu'elle jugeait inacceptable. Puis elle aussi la terreur l'avait gagné. Et c'est à se moment qu'Ethan l'avait empoigné, le tirant brutalement. Il avait pris appuis sur le fond du lac, utilisant sa magie et sa force pour se propulser plus rapidement, et ils avaient fini par sortir à l'air libre.

Si son alpha ne l'avait pas retenu à cet instant, il se serait jeté sur les vampires pour les étriper. Son loup hurlait vengeance pour l'affront qui lui avait été fait. Il avait soif de sang en réponse à la terreur qui l'avait animé.

Il avait été profondément satisfait de voir son assaillant se tordre de douleur sur le sol, la gorge en lambeaux. La vue de son fluide vital s'écoulant par terre l'avait émoustillé et apaisé en même temps. Cet imbécile ne restait pas impuni. Même s'il aurait aimé le châtier lui-même, sa bête pouvait se satisfaire de la situation, assez du moins pour qu'il reste un minimum maitre de lui.

Lorsque l'odeur des vampires eut totalement disparue, la tension des loups-garous s'apaisa réellement. Ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rester sur le qui-vive tant que les buveurs de sang restaient perceptibles. Mana reprit totalement forme humaine, les prémices de sa transformation disparaissant, donnant l'impression que les modifications n'étaient qu'une illusion. Ses vêtements redevinrent secs alors que Severus avait sorti sa baguette.

Seules quelques paillettes dorées restaient dans les iris d'Ethan alors qu'il récupérait le flingue qu'il avait lancé à son second. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois quelques minutes, les deux plus dominants donnant du réconfort par leur seule présence au troisième qui avait frôlé la mort. Puis ils se relevèrent sans un mot, reprenant le chemin de leur demeure. Mana avait totalement retrouvé la maitrise de lui-même, et il ne montrerait pas de faiblesse devant le reste de la meute.


	34. Chapter 33 Réminiscences

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée du retard, je n'ai pas pu poster pendant mes vacances. Voila donc la suite avec un petit aperçu du passé._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 33** : Réminiscences

Il courait, son souffle se faisant plus court à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir semé les mangemorts, mais son instinct le poussait à continuer à fuir. Il l'avait rarement trahi auparavant, aussi continuait-il à l'écouter.

Même si ses muscles commençaient à protester douloureusement, et que parfois sa vision se troublait, il continuait à avancer. Il enjambait mécaniquement les troncs couchés sur le sol et écartait par réflexe les branches basses, mais pas assez vite pour qu'elles ne lui cinglent pas brutalement le visage et les épaules.

Cela faisait un moment que la route qu'il suivait ne ressemblait plus du tout à un chemin mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour jeter un pointe au Nord ou un autre sort de repérage. Il sursauta alors qu'il était sur d'avoir aperçu une ombre sur sa droite, ralentissant le pas, et raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Il avait beau scruter les ombres entre les arbres, il ne voyait aucune silhouette humaine. Aucune trace de masque argenté. Il avait peut-être affaire à une créature magique sur le territoire de laquelle il avait malencontreusement pénétré. Mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il était traqué, et ce sentiment se renforçait de minute en minute.

Soudain, alors qu'il trébuchait sur des feuilles mortes, la fatigue gagnant le pas sur son équilibre, il vit une énorme masse de poils bondir sur lui. Il aurait bien été incapable de la décrire, mise à par la taille impressionnante de ses crocs, car le noir se referma sur lui. Il sentit à peine sa rencontre brutale avec le sol. Il était déjà évanoui lorsque les pierres du sol forestier égratignèrent sa peau, et surtout quand les crocs de la bête se refermèrent sur sa chair.

oOo

Ethan ouvrit brusquement les yeux, reprenant conscience de son environnement. Il était dans un lit moelleux, chez lui, entouré de sa meute. En se concentrant, il pouvait sentir la présence de chacun de ses membres.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ainsi de son passé, et surtout pas de son changement.

S'asseyant confortablement, il continua à se remémorer cette période lointaine, mais déterminante de sa vie.

oOo

Harry reprit conscience lentement. Il sentait l'humidité de la terre dans son dos et sous ses mains. Il bougea doucement, d'abord ses doigts, puis ses orteils et ses pieds. Apparemment les extrémités fonctionnaient. Il passa donc lentement au reste, bougeant avec d'intenses précautions ses bras puis ses jambes, constatant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Même si une douleur sourde émanait de ses muscles, il semblait entier.

Il s'assit alors, réfléchissement profondément à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, mais il ne semblait avoir aucune blessure grave, à peine des égratignures. Pourtant sa chemise était raidie par du sang. Peut-être était-ce celui de la créature qui l'avait attaqué.

Il n'en gardait que des souvenirs très flous, une masse sombre et poilue qui lui avait bondi dessus, puis le trou noir. Si quelqu'un avait mis le monstre en fuite, il était étrange qu'il ne se soit pas occupé de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la durée pendant laquelle il était resté inconscient, mais les autres devaient s'inquiéter. Il était temps de rentrer. Il se remit péniblement debout, la tête lui tournant légèrement, mais après quelques secondes il était capable de marcher.

Il ne se sentait pas en état de transplaner, aussi continua-t-il à pied après avoir lancé un sort de localisation. Finalement, la lisière de la forêt n'était pas loin puisqu'il l'atteint en à peine une heure en marchant assez lentement. Une autre demi-heure, et il était en vue d'un village sorcier qu'il avait repéré avant sa mission, et depuis lequel il pourrait rentrer par voie de cheminette.

Il ressortit couvert de suie de la cheminée dans le bureau directorial. Cette dernière était sécurisée, ne laissant passer que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont la signature sanguine et magique avait été intégrée à un sortilège ancien. La cheminée du manoir des Black, QG des opposants à Voldemort, possédait la même sécurité.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Dumbledore alors que le brun reprenait son équilibre de façon hasardeuse. « Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en voyant son état.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Harry et ses amis, en dernière année à Poudlard, avaient été intégrés à l'Ordre du Phénix. La guerre s'était intensifiée dernièrement, et le brun étant au milieu d'une prophétie pour la victoire, il avait fini par rentrer officiellement dans les rangs des combattants. Ron et Hermione l'avaient suivi, de même que quelques autres Griffondors, et membres des autres maisons.

Pendant les cours, le brun et ses amis avaient une vie presque normale, participant en plus à des entrainements spécifiques. Ils effectuaient également des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ou plus souvent dans celle personnelle du directeur, bien plus fournie. Ils n'étaient pas en première ligne, les membres plus âgés essayant toujours de les préserver. Mais ils étaient au centre de cette guerre, que les adultes le veuillent ou non. Alors, pendant les vacances scolaires, ils partaient en mission, soit tous les trois, soit plus souvent, avec d'autres membres.

Cette fois ci, ça avait failli très mal tourner. Leurs renseignements étaient erronés, les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que prévu, et la fuite avait été la seule possibilité. Ils avaient alors été séparés les uns des autres. Malgré tout, Harry fut rassuré quand le directeur lui assura que ses camarades s'en étaient sortis indemnes. C'était pour lui qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait disparu.

Harry cligna des yeux en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil. S'il était resté inconscient autant de temps, cela expliquait son état de faiblesse. Dumbledore le remarqua rapidement, surtout quand le brun commença à s'endormir alors qu'il lui posait une question.

Quand Harry reprit à nouveau conscience, il était à l'infirmerie, Ginny, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. La jeune fille rousse ne faisait pas réellement partie de l'Ordre, dans le sens où elle ne faisait pas encore de mission à l'extérieur de l'école. Mais elle participait aux briefings le plus souvent, et faisait des recherches pour les membres actifs. Cela faisait presque deux ans que le brun et elle étaient ensemble.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été simple.

A la fin de l'année dernière, ils avaient failli rompre, le brun ne supportant pas de la mettre en danger. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'y mettrait avec ou sans lui, simplement pour faire ce qu'elle estimait juste. Alors ils avaient conclu une sorte de marché. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas 17 ans, elle se contenterait de recherches et d'entrainements, comme eux l'avaient fait pendant leur sixième année. Elle avait accepté à contre cœur, mais s'y tenait pour le moment.

Cette mésaventure resta donc un mystère pour le brun pendant les jours et semaines suivantes. Il avait fini par presque l'oublier, pris par d'autres préoccupations. En effet, Voldemort faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, et les recherches pour le vaincre étaient au point mort depuis presque deux mois.

C'est trois semaines après son attaque, que les choses changèrent de façon irrémédiable.

Harry s'était senti étrange une bonne partie de la journée, alternant entre maux de tête et irritabilité. Le soir venu, il avait enfin cédé à Ginny qui l'avait trainé à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion contre la douleur, et lui avait conseillé de s'allonger le temps qu'elle face effet.

Mais alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le brun fut parcouru de tremblements. Et en regardant la lune, entièrement ronde dans le ciel nocturne, il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Mme Pomfresh ! » Hurla Ginny qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour son petit ami.

L'infirmière sortant de son bureau, s'immobilisa brutalement en voyant son élève à terre, une idée affreuse faisant son chemin dans son esprit en le regardant.

« Reculez ! » Ordonna-t-elle à la rouquine.

« Quoi ? Mais faites quelque chose ! » Réagit cette dernière.

« Il est en train de se transformer Mlle Weasley. Et nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la porte sans passer juste à côté de lui. Donc je réitère mon ordre : reculez. »

La jeune fille la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, son regard alternant entre l'infirmière et Harry. Elle refusait de comprendre ce que cette dernière laissait entendre. Comment pouvait-il bien se transformer, il n'avait jamais été mordu. Quand soudain, elle repensa à son étrange disparition, il avait parlé d'un monstre. Mais c'était impossible, ce n'était pas la pleine lune à ce moment là.

Mais le brun commençait à convulser, les contours de son corps semblant onduler comme s'ils hésitaient sur la forme à prendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser plus de questions. Si l'infirmière avait raison, ils auraient bientôt un lycanthrope sur les bras, et ce dernier se trouverait devant la sortie. Elles reculèrent donc précipitamment dans le bureau alors qu'un cri se rapprochant étrangement de l'animal sortait de la gorge du Griffondor.

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer alors que sa silhouette se modifiait. La porte du bureau de l'infirmière était en partie une vitre transparente, elles assistaient donc en première loges aux événements. Elle regarda avec une fascination presque morbide ses mains se transformer en griffes et sa peau éclater pour se reformer recouverte de fourrure. Les minutes passèrent douloureusement alors que la transformation se faisait petit à petit.

Après prêt de vingt minutes de ce spectacle dérangeant et fascinant en même temps, la jeune fille ne put détacher son regard de la forme haletante allongée sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait encore rien vu de pareil.

Le brun avait laissé la place à un immense loup à l'épaisse fourrure noire. Seul le bout de son museau était blanc, comme s'il avait lapé dans un verre de lait. Et quand ses iris se fixèrent sur elle, ils étaient du vert émeraude de son amoureux, mais entièrement pailletés d'or. Pourtant l'ombre qui s'y trouvait n'était absolument pas humaine. Le regard était celui d'une bête sauvage, d'un fauve.

Le prédateur s'avança vers la porte, ayant senti les êtres vivants qui se cachaient derrière. Un seul coup de patte aussi puissant que celui d'un lion lui suffit pour éventrer cette dernière, lui laissant le libre accès aux deux sorcières pétrifiées. Mais alors que Ginny pointait sa baguette sur lui, ne pouvant se résoudre à jeter un sort, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas elle qu'il fixait les crocs apparents.

Elle s'avança alors doucement vers la bête, prenant garde à ne pas la fixer directement dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie provoquant un sursaut du loup. Ce dernier se déplaça brusquement pour se trouver entre elle et le sorcier, la protégeant manifestement de ce qu'il estimait un danger potentiel. Ce faisant, il avait également libéré le passage du bureau de Pomfresh.

« Sortez tous les deux. » Demanda la rouquine calmement. « Il ne semble pas vouloir me faire de mal. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez ce que vous faites Miss. » Tenta de la prévenir Dumbledore, baguette à la main, mais tenue le long de son corps pour ne pas provoquer inutilement le carnivore.

« Vous avez raison. Mais si vous restez, ou si je sors, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. » Répondit-elle raisonnablement malgré sa voix légèrement tremblante.

Les deux adultes ne rebroussèrent chemin qu'à contrecœur, mais le fait est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre. La ténacité de la jeune Weasley était légendaire, et il semblait évident qu'ils n'auraient pas pu la faire sortir sans que le loup n'attaque. L'intelligence brillait dans son regard, et sa taille laissait présager de sa force. Personne n'en serait sorti indemne, même si ça ne plaisait pas aux enseignants.

Dans l'infirmerie désormais quasiment déserte, la rouquine se tourna doucement vers le canidé.

« Harry ? Tu es là ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un rapprochement de la bête, qui la toucha doucement du bout de son nez, semblant s'imprégner de son odeur. Le mouvement n'était pas agressif, il semblait même affectueux, mais la Griffondor était certaine que ça ne venait pas de son petit ami. C'était une réaction totalement lupine.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la bête semblait l'avoir accepté au premier coup d'œil, comme si les sentiments d'Harry l'avaient influencé. Ne souhaitant pas rester debout toute la nuit, elle décida donc de s'assoir à même le sol.

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce aux aguets, le loup noir finit par se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, une de ses lourdes pattes reposant contre sa cuisse. Et alors que la nuit avançait et que le sommeil gagnait la rouquine, elle fini par s'affaisser contre la fourrure chaude de son protecteur.

Lorsque les professeurs rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie au lever du jour, ils trouvèrent la jeune fille berçant doucement le brun qui reprenait son souffle. Il était redevenu humain, et avait même gardé des souvenirs flous de sa nuit.

Un nouveau mystère se présentait sur sa nouvelle nature, et le directeur et lui-même étaient bien décidés à l'élucider.

oOo

Il avait fallu des semaines à Dumbledore pour trouver une référence aux loups-garous de l'ancien temps. Pendant des semaines, le brun avait donc été surveillé attentivement par ses amis, et ses lunettes avaient été modifiées pour camoufler les paillettes dorées qui envahissaient son regard à chaque contrariété. La surveillance avait encore été améliorée lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui pouvaient changer sans le concours de la pleine lune. Le directeur avait du chercher dans les plus anciennes archives de Poudlard, contenant de nombreuses informations oubliée depuis longtemps par les sorciers.

Mais une fois ceci fait, ils avaient enfin pu avancer, jusqu'à la découverte du fait qu'il était potentiellement un alpha. Le problème était qu'à seulement 17 ans, il ne possédait pas la maturité nécessaire pour prendre en charge une meute. Il avait le niveau de dominance et la puissance pure, mais pas l'expérience. A partir de là, son séjour dans la salle sur demande avait été organisé pour qu'il puisse acquérir le contrôle nécessaire. Ce contrôle était non négociable, et ne pouvait se développer qu'avec du temps. Alors du temps, il allait en avoir, avec Ginny à ses côtés.

Son loup intérieur l'avait acceptée pleinement comme sa compagne. Et elle-même l'acceptait pleinement, quelque soit sa nature. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils allaient affronter cette épreuve, et en sortir vainqueur.

C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé, que son futur avait irrémédiablement changé, mais qu'ils avaient également emprunté le chemin menant à la chute de Voldemort. Même si ce chemin avait été bordé de cadavres et de peines, il avait été nécessaire. Mais il était loin maintenant.

Ce futur était son passé, et l'avenir serait différent dans ce monde.


	35. Chapter 34 Deux soeurs exclues

**Chapitre 34** : Deux sœurs exclues

 _Monsieur Wolff,_

 _Avant toute chose, je vous prie de m'excuser si la façon dont je m'adresse à vous est inappropriée. Je suis un loup-garou depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et je souhaiterais vous parler un peu de mon village._

 _Ce dernier se situe en Irlande, perdu au milieu des montagnes, et il est le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je suis un sorcier, et c'est pour cela que j'ai entendu parler de vous. Notre village étant éloigné de tout, la gazette met longtemps à nous parvenir, et je me suis longuement demandé s'il était vraiment raisonnable de vous écrire. Mais finalement, je me retrouve la plume à la main devant mon parchemin._

 _Votre article m'a intrigué, et je comprends bien plus à travers lui que la majorité des sorciers, où même des loups-garous intégrés à la société._

 _Comme je vous l'ai précédemment écrit, je suis un loup-garou. Et si notre village est si éloigné de toute civilisation, c'est parce que c'est le cas de la majorité de nos habitants. Les seuls non lycanthropes sont nos femmes, nos maris et ceux de notre sang qui n'ont pas voulu nous quitter. Ici, nous ne souffrons d'aucun préjugé. Nous sommes libres d'être nous même sans être jugés à travers notre malédiction, et les nuit de pleine lune sont aménagées pour que nous ne blessions personne._

 _Chacun possède sa propre cage, bien fermée, dans un bâtiment spécial. Au matin, nous sommes libérés et reprenons notre vie. C'est ainsi depuis des années, nous nous y sommes habitués, et nous ne voulons pas en changer._

 _Vous devez vous demander après ma dernière affirmation pourquoi je vous écris alors. En réalité, votre description de votre nature ne peut que m'interpeller, car je suis sur que deux d'entre nous sont vos semblables._

 _Et la raison principale de cette lettre, est que, elles, elles souhaiteraient surement changer de vie. Comme elles sont d'origine moldue, elles n'ont pas reçu la gazette, et je ne leur en ai pas parlé. Je ne peux pas. Vous seul pouvez les aider, si tel est votre désir._

 _Cela fait des années que ces deux sœurs sont ici, et l'ainée n'a pas pris une ride. A la pleine lune, elles ne ressortent jamais blessées de leur cage. Au début elles s'agitaient au moins, mais depuis déjà deux ans, elles se tiennent tranquilles et attendent que le temps passe._

 _Notre chef, comme bon nombre d'entre nous a peur d'elles. Nous sentons parfois le pouvoir en elles, lorsqu'elles sont contrariées par exemple, mais je pense qu'elles le retiennent, où qu'elles ne savent pas s'en servir._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez savoir ce que peut faire faire la peur… De bien sombres choses. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je ne les ai jamais vu sourire en publique. L'ainée protège sa petite sœur, mais maintenant qu'elle a atteint 16 ans, je crains que cela ne suffise plus très longtemps._

 _Notre chef leur fait payer chaque lendemain de pleine lune les blessures qu'elles ne se sont pas infligé elles même, et bien plus encore… J'avoue avoir honte de regarder tout cela sans agir, mais je n'aurais le pouvoir que de rendre pire leur correction, et peut-être de l'étendre à moi et ma famille._

 _C'est le seul endroit où j'ai pu trouver le bonheur avec les miens. Je ne comprends pas comment des gens si gentils peuvent devenir ainsi avec ces deux filles. Leur seul tord est d'être différentes de nous. Tous ont déjà oublié que c'est parce que nous étions différents des autres que nous avons du nous exiler ainsi._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit. Si vos paroles sont vraies et que vous êtes prêts à aider les loups-garous qui en ont besoin, c'est le cas de ces filles. Je vous joins un plan avec les coordonnées de notre village. Vous devrez le trouver seuls avec ça, je ne peux pas vous aider plus sans me compromettre. Notre village est une meute, vous devez le comprendre, et je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'écrire cette lettre._

 _Je vous prie d'accepter d'aider ces deux sœurs, mais de respecter le reste du village. Et surtout, n'essayer pas de connaitre mon identité. Je ne veux pas quitter cette vie. Peut-être que quand ces filles seront partie, tout le monde retrouvera son bon sens._

 _Je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

 _Un loup-garou un peu perdu._

 _PS : Elles s'appellent Emy et Marissa Swann_

oOo

Ethan avait déjà relu cette lettre trois fois avant de la montrer à Severus qui était venu voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'en était imprégné, lisant entre les lignes, et devait désormais décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il laissa son second lire attentivement le parchemin, et en croisant son regard, il sut qu'ils pensaient pareil. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser deux des leurs là-bas. Autant les autres pouvaient bien restés maudis s'ils le souhaitaient, ils n'interféreraient pas, ne leur expliquerait même pas ce qu'ils perdaient. Mais ces deux filles, si elles s'étaient bien éveillées seules ou presque…

Heureusement, cela faisait bientôt quatre mois depuis la parution de l'article, et Mana était devenu aussi fiable que l'était Severus. Il avait largement mérité sa place de troisième rang de la meute, et avait un instinct de protection correspondant à sa fonction.

La meute semblait assez stable pour rester seule quelques jours, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient une maison bien à eux. Il était temps de montrer au brun aux yeux noisette que son alpha lui faisait confiance.

Ethan et Severus commencèrent dont les préparatifs pour se rendre dans ce fameux village. Comme aucun des deux ne connaissait les lieux, le moyen le plus simple serait à la moldue, plus précisément par avion. Le brun avait appris à conduire dans le futur, et la magie l'avait aidé à trafiquer son permis pour qu'il corresponde dans ce monde. Ils pourraient donc louer une voiture tout terrain une fois en Irlande pour se rendre dans les montagnes.

Ils pourraient repartir par les mêmes moyens. Il suffisait de réserver leurs billets d'aller et retour. Aucun des deux n'envisageait de repartir sans les filles. Ils ne les obligeraient pas à rejoindre la meute, mais si ce que disait le loup inconnu était vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser là-bas.

En deux jours, ils avaient achevé leurs préparatifs. Les billets étaient réservés, les bagages préparés, et une jeep les attendait sur place.

Ethan se dit lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'avion qu'il aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment du prendre un appareil photo. Même si le potioniste avait vécu sont enfance dans le monde moldu, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voler autrement que sur un balai (moyen qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement d'ailleurs), ou une créature magique (pas beaucoup plus appréciée). L'alpha avait distinctement entendu son second déglutir en entrant dans l'habitacle, et la crispation de ses épaules s'était encore accentuée lorsque les moteurs s'étaient mis en route.

Mais le meilleur avait été lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de laisser échapper un gloussement. Jamais, même à son époque d'origine, il n'avait vu un regard aussi noir et crispé de la part du serpentard. Alors que l'appareil décollait, il estimait s'être largement assez amusé de la méconnaissance de son loup. Il se laissa donc aller sur son siège, collant son épaule à celle du maitre de potion.

Le contact est aussi important chez les loups-garous que chez les loups naturels. Et le simple fait de sentir son alpha contre lui, calme et rassurant, suffit à faire relâcher son souffle à Severus et à le tranquilliser. Il était rare que le potioniste se laisse ainsi aller avec son niveau de dominance, et Ethan l'appréciait donc à sa juste valeur. Le serpentard lui faisait confiance, aveuglément, et son loup ronronnait littéralement dans sa tête à ce constat.

Une heure et demi, plus tard, ils débarquaient tous les d'eux dans l'aéroport de Knock, un petit village extrêmement touristique.

oOo

En arrivant au village, les deux loups-garous purent entendre des cris alors qu'ils étaient encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Je t'emmerde Sax ! Retourne donc lécher les bottes de Julian, tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon apparemment petite garce. »

Une troisième voix, plus douce, s'en mêla, semblant supplier la première.

« Marissa arrête. Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Ethan et Severus s'entre regardèrent. Il ne devait pas y avoir deux Marissa dans cette meute, ce serait une trop grande coïncidence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des querelleurs, ils purent voir un homme devant mesurer près de deux mètres s'en prendre à la jeune fille qui l'avait insulté auparavant. Celle-ci paraissait tout petite en face de son attaquant, pourtant elle ne devait pas être loin du mètre soixante quinze. Mais elle ne paraissait pas insignifiante pour autant.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants pouvaient sentir son loup même si elle le bridait. Une brise inexistante agitait ses longs cheveux noirs et sa mini jupe en réponse à sa fureur, mais aussi sa peur. Elle haïssait l'homme en face d'elle, et lui faisait face, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille. Pourtant, si elle laissait s'exprimer sa bête, elle pourrait le mettre à terre en quelques secondes.

Et en voyant la jeune fille en arrière qui lui ressemblait, possédant les mêmes cheveux longs, fins et noirs trahissant une origine asiatique, Ethan sut ce qu'était en train de faire l'ainée. Elle protégeait sa petite sœur, quitte à se faire blesser à sa place. La plus jeune avait une lèvre fendue qui commençait déjà à cicatriser, preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle était bien éveillée en tant que loup-garou. Sa grande sœur devait être intervenue pour s'interposer.

Alors que le grand baraqué s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur celle qui lui faisait face, Ethan estima qu'il en avait assez vu. D'un coup, il relâcha son pouvoir, faisant hoqueter Severus, même s'il s'y attendait. Immédiatement, l'homme stoppa son geste, paralysé par la vague de puissance qui avait déferlé, et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à genou, leurs jambes incapables de les porter plus avant.

Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, elles braquèrent en même temps leur regard sur les nouveaux venus. Leur réaction, yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte, aurait pu être comique si la lueur dans leurs yeux ne trahissait pas tant d'émotions. Stupeur, peur, espoir, incompréhension s'y mêlaient tout à la fois.

Ce n'était pas des yeux humains qu'elles croisaient à l'instant, mais ceux des loups, des iris vert pailleté d'or, et des orbes bleu clair hypnotisant. En réponse, Ethan et Severus purent voir les yeux des filles virer une seconde d'un noir profond à un doré très foncé, et d'un bleu pâle à une couleur aigue marine.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! » Intervint une autre personne.

L'homme était blond, de taille imposante, à peine quelques centimètre de moins que le colosse qui s'en était pris à Marissa. Sa façon de se tenir montrait que c'était lui le chef ici. Pourtant, à la grande satisfaction d'Ethan et Severus, il ne pouvait empêcher le léger tremblement de ses épaules.

« Nous sommes venu récupérer ces jeunes filles, si elles veulent nous suivre bien sur. » Expliqua calmement mais d'une voix froide le potioniste.

« Et en quel honneur ? » Essaya d'ironiser le chef du village. Cela aurait juste été plus efficace s'il n'y avait pas eu cette peur clairement visible dans ses yeux.

« En l'honneur que nous sommes comme elles. » Commença Ethan avant de rajouter avec un sourire carnassier. « Mis à part que nous contrôlons à la perfection ce que vous craignez. »

Severus laissa son sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que l'homme blond reculait d'un pas sous la menace explicite.

« Qu'elle dégagent d'ici ! » Grogna-t-il, n'impressionnant pas le moins du monde les loups-garous en face de lui. Le son était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain et sa bête était prisonnière, très profondément en lui, incapable de l'aider. Dommage, il avait probablement le pouvoir d'être un alpha.

Ethan aurait presque aimé le défier et l'écraser. Mais un des membres de ce village lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas créer de problèmes. Si ces gens ne voulaient pas être sauvés, il ne le ferait pas contre leur gré. Aujourd'hui, seules les deux filles comptaient.

Alors qu'après un échange de regard Marissa et Emy s'étaient précipitées vers une maison éloignée pour prendre leurs affaires, Ethan capta une impression d'être observé. Balayant les ruelles entre les différentes habitations, il tomba sur un homme qui devait avoir une petite trentaine, et il sut que c'était l'auteur de la lettre. Un léger hochement de tête suffit avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin.

L'alpha espérait que ce village retrouverait la paix une fois le support de leur peur parti, mais il en doutait. Il était fort probable que les habitants trouveraient autre chose à haïr. Ils l'avaient fait pendant si longtemps… mais ce n'était pas son problème.

Les deux jeunes filles revinrent en un temps record, portant chacune trois énormes sacs qui devaient contenir toutes leurs possessions. Une humaine normale aurait difficilement pu en porter un longtemps, mais elles les tenaient sans effort apparent. Le plus difficile était seulement de garder l'équilibre, et Severus les déchargea chacune d'un bagage pour qu'elles puissent marcher plus confortablement.

Elles n'avaient même pas hésité une seconde avant de décider de partir avec eux. Leur vie ici devait véritablement être un enfer. Pourtant, même si elles avaient pris leur décision si rapidement, elles ne cessaient d'échanger des regards incertains, tentant de se rassurer mutuellement.

« Venez, partons d'ici. Je m'appelle Ethan Wolff, et voici Severus Snape. Il vous expliquera les grandes lignes dans la voiture. » Leur dit brièvement le brun.

« Je suppose que vous le savez déjà, mais je suis Marissa Swann, et voici ma petite sœur Emy. » Les présenta l'ainée d'une voix bien plus douce que celle qu'elle avait utilisé sur la brute qui menaçait la plus jeune.

Même si leurs visages se ressemblaient, elles étaient diamétralement opposées dans leur allure générale. Marissa avait une attitude assez sure d'elle, provocante même, avec sa mini jupe orange et son corset rouge bordé de dentelle noire. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus par deux baguettes d'un rouge laqué qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son haut. Emy par contre, était habillée d'une robe fluide rose pâle, qui accentuait son image de petite fille sage.

Peut-être le contraste était-il parfaitement volontaire, afin que les membre du village ne s'en prennent qu'à Marissa et laissent Emy tranquille.

« Nous le savions effectivement. » Répondit Severus, laissant son alpha prendre place au volant et mettre le contact.

« Un membre du village au moins semblait trouver anormale l'attitude des autres. Il nous a contactés par magie car nous avions les moyens de vous sortir de là. »

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, Severus expliqua du mieux qu'il put la situation dans le monde sorcier, le changement vis-à-vis des loups-garous, ce à côté de quoi étaient passés les membres du village et que elles, elles allaient pouvoir connaitre. Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, Ethan suivait les expressions qui passaient sans discontinuer sur le visage des deux nouvelles, et il avait l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde magique à 11 ans, particulièrement pour la plus jeune, qui à 16 ans n'avait pas encore perdu toutes ses illusions.

A cette époque, un nouveau monde merveilleux s'offrait à lui, un monde où il pourrait être accepté au lieu d'être considéré comme un monstre. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas son voyage. Là il avait réellement l'impression d'être utile, et de faire les choses bien.

Il allait pouvoir offrir à ces filles une vie convenable. Libre à elles ensuite de choisir ce qu'elles allaient en faire, mais elles auraient le choix, et de l'aide si elles en avaient besoin.


	36. Chapter 35 Prendre ses marques

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voici enfin la suite. On reste sur les deux nouvelles pour l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouvera les Potter dans le prochain chapitre._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 35** : Prendre ses marques

Emy et Marissa n'en revenaient pas lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la grande maison de ceux qui les avaient sauvées. Et leur surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elles firent la connaissance de tous ceux qui y habitaient, et qui étaient apparemment comme elles.

Même si elles le turent, elles furent immensément soulagées quand elles virent qu'il y avait déjà deux filles de présentes, et que l'une d'elles était moldue. Il leur faudrait du temps avant de réellement faire confiance aux membres de la meute. Pour le moment, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de noter tous les détails, essayant de déterminer à quoi s'attendre.

Ethan leur avait immédiatement donné le choix de prendre leur propre chez-soi, ou de rester dans la demeure de la meute. Il désirait juste confirmer qu'elles se contrôlaient avant, et leur apprendre un certain nombre de choses. Passé la première pleine lune, elles pourraient s'en aller si elles prouvaient se maitriser réellement.

Mais les deux jeunes filles ne connaissaient personne ici, et elles avaient donc décidé d'accepter l'offre d'hébergement de l'alpha. Elles étaient déterminées à en apprendre le plus possible, aussi bien sur leur nature, que sur les mondes sorciers et moldus dont elle n'avait connu que la facette de leur village. Ensuite peut-être s'en iraient-elles. A moins que les dires de leurs sauveurs ne soient vrais, et que rester puisse valoir le coup. Elles le détermineraient avec le temps.

Du moment qu'elles étaient ensemble, tout irait bien. Et c'est pour cela notamment qu'elles avaient choisi une chambre pour elles deux. Elles avaient toujours vécu ensembles, se protégeant mutuellement, et ne se sentaient pas prêtent encore à faire chambre à part. Elles ne pourraient le faire que si elles se sentaient réellement en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas.

oOo

Les présentations avaient rapidement été faites le soir avant qu'elles n'aillent se coucher, épuisées par les événements de la journée. C'est donc au matin qu'elles se rendirent vraiment compte de la vie de la maison.

Habituée à se lever à l'aube lorsqu'elle devait aller travailler en dehors du village, Marissa pensait être la première debout. Elle fut donc relativement surprise lorsqu'elle se trouva face à Severus qui sirotait une tasse de café noir.

« Bonjour Marissa. Tu es une lève-tôt aussi ? »

« C'est une habitude que j'ai prise pour aller travailler en dehors du village. » Expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Elle hésita un instant, mais reprit finalement la parole. « Vous vous levez toujours aussi tôt ? »

« En général oui. Surtout quand j'ai des projets de potions à brasser. Kilian ne devrait pas tarder non plus ce matin. Ethan se lève rapidement aussi, pour les autres, ça dépend. »

La jeune fille n'osa pas poser plus de questions, même si le dominant avait l'air bien disposé envers elle. Son ancienne meute lui avait appris à ne pas trop ennuyer ceux qui étaient sensés lui être supérieurs. Cette règle, il avait été vital de la respecter, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger sa petite sœur.

Elle se servit donc sans un mot du café, marquant juste un instant d'arrêt en saisissant la cafetière. Si Severus avait fait un mouvement à ce moment, elle se serait sans doute abstenue. Ce dernier, sentant la nervosité de la jeune fille, prenait bien garde à rester détendu et à ne pas la fixer. Il remarqua tout de même sa légère crispation en buvant sa première gorgée.

Il retint de justesse un soupir en se levant pour chercher du lait et du sucre. Mais en voyant l'air ahuri de la nouvelle lorsqu'il les poussa vers elle, il se dit que finalement ça pourrait être marrant de la mettre en confiance. Elle avait l'air bien plus sure d'elle la veille quand elle défendait sa petite sœur, mais se retrouver ainsi dans un lieu inconnu entourée de gens plus puissants qu'elle la rendait nerveuse.

« Salut Sev. » Lança Ethan en pénétrant dans la cuisine. « Oh, bonjour Marissa. Bien dormi ? »

Il se servit rapidement une tasse de café sous le regard intrigué du maitre de potion.

« Je dois aller à Poudlard, Albus m'a laissé un mot. Hagrid a besoin d'aide pour les serpents. Je serais de retour d'ici une heure ou deux » Rajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

« Les serpents ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Marissa.

« Tu sais déjà qu'Ethan est prof de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. Il fait étudier plusieurs espèces de serpents aux deuxièmes années. Hagrid est garde-chasse et comme il est fana de bestioles, il s'en occupe pendant la majorité des vacances. Il a du vouloir les câliner et certains se sont faire la malle. »

« Parce que ça se câline un serpent ? »

« Il faut croire que pour certains, oui… » Soupira le maitre de potion. Il aimait bien Hagrid, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait souvent des idées étranges.

Ils continuèrent à savourer leur boisson chaude dans un silence tranquille. Kilian apparut quelques minutes plus tard, assez rapidement suivi de Remus. Si Marissa s'était à nouveau tendue en voyant plusieurs membres arriver, elle s'était rapidement tranquillisée en voyant qu'ils ne lui prêtaient pas plus attention que ça. Ils lui avaient dit bonjour, mais s'étaient ensuite occupé de leur propre petit déjeuner.

Les choses changèrent légèrement quand Alex fit son apparition.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

« Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. » Répondit posément Remus.

« J'ai un entretien d'embauche. » Grimaça légèrement le jeune homme aux cheveux savamment coiffés au gel.

Puis dans un haussement d'épaules, il s'approcha de la table commençant déjà à tendre sa mains vers les croissant que venait de sortir le professeur de DCFM, lorsqu'il aperçut Marissa.

« Bonjour toi. » S'adressa-t-il particulièrement à elle d'un ton charmeur.

Et alors qu'il se rapprochait, une de ses mains s'égara sur son épaule alors que l'autre venait soutenir doucement son menton. Ce geste sembla réveiller quelque chose chez la jeune fille qui écarta brutalement une des mains indiscrète en se redressant. Son genou trouva immédiatement la faiblesse que possède n'importe quel homme, faisant se plier en deux le dragueur avec un gémissement.

D'autant qu'elle y avait mis toute sa force un homme normal serait probablement resté ko la journée entière.

Elle leva fièrement le menton, mais une lueur de crainte passa dans son regard lorsque des yeux blanc nacré se posèrent sur elle. Elle avait par son geste réveillé le loup. Ca n'était jamais arrivé dans son ancienne meute, ils ne possédaient pas ce pouvoir, elle se retrouvait donc désarmée face à ce revirement de situation.

Ce fut le rire de Mana qui venait d'arriver qui désamorça la situation, ainsi que les ricanements des autres. Vicky vint même la féliciter, à moitié pliée en deux de rire. Le blanc brillant reflua des iris pour laisser la place à leur gris clair habituel.

« Parce que vous trouver ça drôle ? » Maugréa-t-il. Mais son ton n'était pas vraiment mauvais, plutôt désabusé.

« Avoue que tu l'as bien mérité. » Ricana le troisième de la meute. « Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux, un homme normal aurait été incapable d'aller à son entretien après un coup comme ça. Très joli d'ailleurs. » Complimenta-t-il Marissa.

Cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Elle venait de frapper un membre de la meute, et se faisait féliciter. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Alex est un peu trop dragueur. Une bonne leçon de temps en temps ne lui fait pas de mal. » Lui expliqua Vicky.

« Tu es mignonne et avais l'air inoffensive. » Compléta Remus. « Il a voulu tenter sa chance. Mais il s'y est pris comme un imbécile. »

« Les bagarres au sein de la meute son formellement interdites. » Reprit Mana. « Sauf si elle sont encadrées et approuvées par les supérieurs pour régler un conflit particulier. Mais si Alex te harcèle, frappe le un bon coup et ça le calme. » Acheva-t-il avec le sourire.

« Je crois qu'il ne t'ennuiera plus maintenant… » Ricana Vicky. « N'est ce pas Alex ? »

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner d'une manière vexée en se redressant finalement.

« Et tu n'es peut-être pas encore en mesure de comprendre ça, mais les femelles sont précieuses dans une meute. Elles doivent être protégées, pas harcelées. Je sais que ce n'était pas le cas là où tu étais avant. Mais Ethan veut faire les choses bien, comme elles auraient toujours du être sans la malédiction. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. » Expliqua sérieusement le troisième.

« On étaient tous septiques au début. » Reprit Vicky, tout aussi sérieusement, approuvée par les autres anciens loups de Greyback présents. « Enfin sauf Remus, Severus et Lucie. Ce sont les premiers membres de la meute. Ils ont choisi d'en faire partie. Nous ils nous ont sauvé, un peu comme toi, mis à par qu'à la base on était des ennemis. »

« Maintenant, tout le monde fait partie de la même meute. Et ce sera aussi ton cas si tu le souhaites. » Lui dit doucement Remus.

Le repas reprit ensuite tranquillement. Marissa avait presque les larmes aux yeux à la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahie quand le professeur de Poudlard lui avait affirmé qu'elle aussi pouvait faire partie de cette meute, réellement. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Emy, qui était arrivé au cours de la discussion mais qui en avait entendu assez pour comprendre, prit doucement la main de sa sœur sous la table.

Elle sentait que tout irait bien maintenant. Elle avait peut-être tendance à faire confiance trop rapidement, mais c'était à son tour d'aider son ainée. Elles avaient l'occasion de retrouver une famille et c'était bien plus qu'elles n'avaient osé espérer depuis bien longtemps.

A la fin du repas, Lucie décida de faire visiter la maison entièrement aux deux nouvelles. Elles avaient eu une rapide présentation la veille, mais il s'était passé tellement de choses associées au long voyage, qu'elles étaient totalement épuisées. Ce matin, elles étaient bien plus dans le bon état d'esprit pour subir une visite guidée en règle.

Le rez-de-chaussée alla assez vite. En effet, il était encore très peu meublé. La bibliothèque accueillait plus d'étagères que de bouquins pour le moment, et la salle informatique n'était qu'un projet abstrait. Les autres pièces étaient surtout des débarras ou des projets au même stade que la salle informatique. Seule une salle de bain était vraiment fonctionnelle, et avec plus de dix habitants, elle n'était pas de trop pour compléter les trois de l'étage, l'une étant annexée à la chambre de l'alpha.

Le tour de la maison continua vers les chambres, mais la jeune Poufsouffle ne leur montra que la sienne, arguant que c'était aux autres de partager cela s'ils le désiraient, et à elles de le leur demander. Elle leur proposa dans le même temps de personnaliser un peu la leur.

Emy sauta de joie à cette idée. Dans leur ancien village, la magie avait son utilité, mais personne ne leur avait jamais proposé de décoré leur demeure avec. Pourtant cela fascinait la plus jeune.

« Tu sais qu'en tant que loup-garou tu possèdes un minimum de magie. Si on t'apprend comment faire, tu peux surement lancer quelques sorts. » Lui apprit Lucie.

« Vraiment ?! » S'exclama la plus jeune.

« Ethan nous a tous obligé à maitriser le sort de tête en bulle. Emmerick et Vicky ont encore du mal, mais Mana y est arrivé rapidement, et Raven le maitrise très bien aussi. On a eu un de ces cours intensif ! » Se rappela-t-elle.

« C'est quoi le … tête en bulle ? »

« Oh, c'est un sort qui permet de respirer sous l'eau. En tant que loup-garou, l'eau n'est pas vraiment notre élément, on est incapable de flotter donc de nager. Mana a failli y rester il y a pas longtemps à cause de vampires… Alors Ethan nous a obligés à apprendre ce sort, ceux qui n'y arrivent pas assez ont une plante spéciale sur eux qui a plus ou moins le même effet. »

« Euh, attend, j'ai du mal comprendre. Tu as dit vampire ? » S'étrangla Emy.

« Oui un essaim s'est éveillé il n'y a pas longtemps dans le coin. » Et en voyant l'air estomaqué de la nouvelle. « Attend, on est des loups-garous je te rappelle. Si on existe, y a pas de raison que les vampires soient une légende. »

« Je crois qu'on a quelques lacunes… » Soupira légèrement Marissa.

« C'est pas un problème. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas. Certains d'entre nous étaient des sorciers avant, d'autres des moldus. Alex est allé à Beaubaton, mais comme les sorciers fermaient beaucoup de portes aux loups-garous, il est allé bosser de l'autre côté. On est tous différents mais on s'entraide. » Acheva-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les deux sœurs ne pouvaient qu'admirer le fait qu'elle semblait trouver ça normal. Peut-être y arriveraient-elles aussi dans quelques temps.

La jeune sorcière leur expliqua beaucoup de choses pendant la visite, des statuts de la meute et sa condition d'oméga, au boulot des membres qui en avait un. Elles rendirent une rapide visite à Severus et Kilian dans leur laboratoire, mais rebroussèrent rapidement chemin devant l'odeur immonde qui se dégageait des chaudrons. Les filles se demandaient comment les deux potionistes pouvaient supporter ça avec leur odorat surdéveloppé de lycan. Ce à quoi elles n'avaient pas pensé, c'est que justement cet odorat leur permettait une précision accrue dans leurs préparations, et qu'ils étaient tellement habitués à ce type d'odeur que ça ne les importunait pas.

Les deux nouvelles n'en revinrent pas que la demeure possède une salle de tir, et que l'alpha en personne pouvait leur apprendre cette discipline. Marissa se trouva d'ailleurs fortement intéressée, contrairement à sa cadette qui n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elles furent par contre beaucoup plus intimidées par la salle d'isolement fortifiée.

Après avoir ainsi fait le tour des étages, Lucie entraina les deux sœurs vers la terrasse pour boire un verre tranquillement. Cette dernière était un peu vide, avec seulement trois chaises entassées dans un coin quand personne ne s'en servait. Un sort de nettoyage les rendit rapidement assez propres pour s'assoir dessus, et elles discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien.

Marissa et Emy se détendaient de manière significative, surtout en présence de l'oméga. Et l'arrivée d'Emmerick et de ses délicieux muffins acheva de rendre la matinée agréable.

oOo

Au bout d'une semaine, les choses s'étaient bien stabilisées avec les nouvelles arrivées. Elles se sentaient bien plus chez elles, cela renforcé par le fait qu'elles avaient désormais une chambre totalement aménagée selon leurs gouts. La cloison qui séparait normalement deux pièces était en partie remplacée par un paravent, décoré d'arbres en fleurs et de colibris bleutés. De chaque côté se trouvaient leur lit et une petite penderie, mais la séparation était telle qu'elle ne collait pas le mur, et qu'elles pouvaient se voir en se couchant.

Le reste de la pièce se composait d'une petite table ronde entourée de deux chaises, d'étagères semblables à celles des autres membres, mais des coiffeuses remplaçaient les bureaux. Celle d'Emy était d'un rose pâle parcouru de fleurs de prunier blanc, et celle de Marissa d'un rouge laqué soutenu orné d'orchidées.

Elles avaient enfin vidé leurs sacs pour remplir leur penderie, ce qu'elles s'étaient refusées à faire dans les premiers jours, au cas où. Mais maintenant qu'elles trouvaient leur place dans la demeure de la meute, et qu'elles commençaient à s'y sentir à l'aise, il était temps de le montrer aux autres. La prochaine fois qu'elles inviteraient Vicky ou Lucie dans leur chambre, ces dernières ne manqueraient pas la différence.


	37. Chapter 36 Naissance

_Merci encore pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui se posent la question des couples, vous aurez bientôt des réponses ^^ Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 36** : Naissance

« On est où ? » Demanda curieusement Emy en se remettant du transplanage d'escorte.

« Une forêt perdue au milieu de l'Ecosse. » Lui répondit Ethan. « Pas un humain à des kilomètres à la ronde. Seul un fae a élu domicile dans le coin, et chacun fiche la paix à l'autre. »

« C'est l'endroit rêvé pour la pleine lune. » Compléta Mana. « Aucun risque de faire peur ou de blesser un promeneur de passage. La zone est plutôt difficile d'accès. »

« Les créatures magiques du coin ne nous craignent pas, elles s'éloignent juste le temps de notre chasse. Par contre, le gibier abonde. »

« Parce qu'on va vraiment chasser ? » Demanda tout de même Marissa qui avait cru sur le coup mal comprendre.

« Bien sur. Pourquoi aurions-nous appelé ça la chasse de pleine lune sinon ? » Rétorqua le potioniste.

« Pendant cette nuit, nous laissons la bride sur le cou de notre loup. Ca lui fait du bien, et à nous aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi un lieu reculé. Même en cas de débordement, les risques sont minimes. » Expliqua l'alpha à la nouvelle.

Pendant qu'il expliquait cela aux deux sœurs, les autres s'étaient déjà installés. Chacun avait pris ses habitudes depuis le temps qu'ils venaient là. Remus, Severus, Lucie, Kilian et Emmerick étaient déjà en sous-vêtements. Vicky avait encore trop de pudeur et avait son carré de buisson personnel pour s'isoler un minimum, Raven de même. Alex était négligemment adossé à un tronc d'arbre, en short, discutant avec Mana, accroupi à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui.

Les vêtements avec lesquels ils étaient arrivés étaient posés en tas dans la cavité d'un rocher. La plupart d'entre eux étaient capable d'en matérialiser en redevenant humains, juste un jean et un t-shirt de base, mais c'était suffisant pour être à eu près présentable pour rentrer. Par contre, ces vêtement ne duraient pas longtemps pour quiconque autre que Ethan et Severus. Ils préféraient donc récupérer leurs propres affaires à la fin de la nuit.

Marissa et Emy se regardèrent, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Puis finalement, elles commencèrent à se déshabiller sur place, s'éloignant juste un peu en gardant à l'œil les autres personnes alentour. Mais aucun ne les regarda particulièrement, ignorant leur quasi-nudité.

Lorsque la lune se révéla dans le ciel nocturne, les membres de la meute commencèrent à changer. Les deux sœurs admirèrent le spectacle l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'être prise dans leur propre métamorphose. Mais elles restaient tout de même assez lucides pour remarquer que c'était bien différent de leur village. Il n'y avait pas de hurlement de douleur ou de rage, à peine quelques gémissements étouffés sous la douleur des remaniements du corps.

Marissa repéra du coin de l'œil Ethan, qui avait achevé son changement le premier, rapidement rejoint par Severus et Mana. La puissance rentrait donc bien en compte dans la vitesse de la transformation. Les autres membres finirent quasiment en même temps, haletant dans la nuit.

Le grand loup noir aux yeux pailletés d'or admira les deux nouvelles louves qui avaient rejoint sa meute. Marissa était de taille moyenne, au poil aussi noir que son alpha, mais le museau et le bout des pattes marqués de feu. Elle avait ainsi la couleur d'un beauceron, ou d'un rottweiler, même si sa puissance n'avait rien à voir. Elle faisait un peu penser également à un sinistros avec des yeux d'or très foncé.

Emy était totalement différente, assez petite comme Remus, de couleur beige, gris et noir. De loin, elle ressemblait à un husky aux yeux aigue marine. De près la confusion était bien sure plus difficilement possible. Jamais un husky n'aurait des pattes aussi larges et puissantes, ni des yeux aussi sauvages.

La plus petite se jeta brusquement sur l'ainée, la surprise et son élan lui permettant de la faire rouler à terre malgré sa taille supérieure. Elles se mirent alors à jouer ensemble, les louves heureuse de pouvoir enfin se toucher et se voir autrement qu'à travers les barreaux d'une cage.

Une fois tous ses membres remis, la meute se mit en route, prête pour une chasse qui resterait inoubliable pour les deux nouvelles.

oOo

Quelques lapin et un jeune sanglier plus tard, les loups étaient heureux, rassasiés, et épuisés.

Le lendemain matin, les deux sœurs expérimentèrent leur meilleur réveil post pleine lune depuis qu'elles étaient louves-garous. La douceur de l'herbe pleine de rosée apaisait la douleur de la transformation, bien plus que la cage d'acier à laquelle elles avaient été habituées. Se réveiller en plein air, au milieu des leurs, Ethan veillant sur eux… c'était juste agréable.

Il leur fallut tout de même de longues minutes pour se remettre de l'épreuve qu'était le changement. Voir qu'il en était de même pour la majorité de la meute les rassurait. Seul Ethan paraissait presque en pleine forme, vigilant, veillant à ce que tout se passe bien. Severus et Mana masquaient également à merveille leur fatigue contrairement au reste des membres qui se relâchait.

Une fois que chacun eu récupéré, et se soit rhabillé convenablement, ils rentrèrent tranquillement à Moon Heaven. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Sirius faire les cent pas devant la porte.

Ce dernier se stoppa net en les apercevant.

« Oh Remus ! James a conduit Lily à Ste Mangouste. Le bébé va arriver ! » Il était tellement tendu et excité qu'il n'avait pas perdu une seconde supplémentaire à annoncer son message.

« Quoi ?! » Ne put que répondre Remus, la fatigue désertant ses traits.

« Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Le charria Ethan.

« Tu es aussi réquisitionné monsieur l'alpha futur oncle Ethan. » Ricana Remus, se délectant de l'air surpris du loup-garou.

Même si les Potter avaient bien parlé de lui en tant qu'oncle, il ne s'était pas pour autant réellement attendu à être convié à l'accouchement. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il confiait la meute à Severus et Mana. Une douche rapide et une tenue mieux appropriée plus tard, direction Ste Mangouste.

oOo

L'alpha plissa légèrement le nez en pénétrant dans l'hôpital sorcier, l'odeur de désinfectant et à certains endroits de maladie titillant son odorat sensible. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le service de maternité.

Une infirmière se chargea rapidement d'eux, les priant de s'installer dans une salle d'attente, et leur montrant où se fournir en café et autres boissons chaudes. Le travail était en cours, et ils devraient patienter avant de se voir présenter la nouvelle petite vie.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la tension montait entre les trois hommes.

« Ca ne devrait pas déjà être terminé ? » Demanda Sirius pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« J'ai entendu dire que le travail pouvait durer des heures. » Lui expliqua patiemment Remus. « Pour certaines, ça peut même être des jours… enfin 24 ou 48 heures. »

Seul Ethan restait silencieux, ne quittant pas des yeux la porte par laquelle devait venir une infirmière. Pour n'importe qu'elle personne le regardant, il semblait tendu. Mais seul Remus percevait réellement l'intensité de la tension qui l'habitait. Le soumis ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son alpha aussi stressé auparavant. Et cette constatation ne faisait qu'aggraver son propre stress.

Il soupira bruyamment.

« Qui veut un chocolat chaud ? »

Ethan sursauta légèrement à cette demande, le regardant d'un air intrigué avant de relâcher un peur ses épaules et d'acquiescer avec un sourire. Un chocolat ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

« Tu ne veux pas m'apporter un café plutôt ? » Demanda Sirius qui avait repris ses cent pas.

« Je crois que tu en as pris bien assez depuis notre arrivée. » Le rabroua gentiment son ami.

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Lily a commencé à avoir des contractions hier soir, elle a perdu les eaux pas longtemps après, et je vous ai attendu jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez ! »

« Nous non plus nous n'avons pas dormi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… On a plutôt couru toute la nuit. Tu te souviens de ce que ça fait de courir toute la nuit, hein Patmol ? » Lui susurra le soumis.

« Heu oui, oui bien sur. »

« Alors si moi je me mets au chocolat, crois moi tu t'en contenteras aussi. » Acheva Remus d'un ton sans appel.

« Oui Moony. » Bouda l'animagus, un petit sourire en coin tout de même.

Avec son petit numéro, il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, et lui par la même occasion. Ethan arborait un léger sourire également, même s'il était toujours crispé.

Remus revint rapidement avec des chocolats chauds fumant, qu'ils sirotèrent lentement. Le cacao délicieusement sucré leur fit un bien fou, tout en remplissant un peu leur estomac.

« Tu as déjà assisté à un accouchement ? » Demanda alors Sirius à Ethan pour passer le temps.

Il comprit son erreur quand les deux loups-garous se tendirent brusquement.

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. » Lâcha l'alpha reprenant sa contemplation de la porte d'un air sombre.

Sirius se mordilla les lèvres ne sachant pas quoi faire pour rattraper ce qui ressemblait fort à une bourde, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Remus regardait son alpha d'un air triste, comprenant bien plus dans cette phrase et son attitude que les simples mots prononcés.

Il savait qu'Ethan avait été marié, et que sa femme était morte. Mais ce que ses paroles laissaient suggérer… Il comprenait le désespoir de son dominant.

Et Sirius sembla aussi le réaliser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière fit son apparition.

« Monsieur et madame Potter vous demandent. » Leur signala-t-elle. « Veuillez ne pas trop fatiguer la jeune maman. Vous avez quinze minutes. »

Ethan s'ébroua, tentant de chasser ses idées noires, et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la nouvelle mère.

Cette dernière avait un air épuisé, mais un énorme sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il en était de même pour James, même si son teint était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et qu'il frottait distraitement sa main gauche. Nul doute que la jeune mère l'avait serrée de toutes ses forces, profitant du soutien de son mari. Et Lily la tigresse ne devait pas y être allée de main morte !

De légers gazouillements se faisaient entendre du paquet de linge posé sur le ventre de la rouquine, la main de cette dernière posée délicatement dessus.

Flora Potter était née le 3 décembre 1985.

Elle avait la peau claire de sa mère, avec déjà quelques mèches de cheveux châtains aux reflets roux. Ses yeux étaient encore de ce bleu pâle caractéristique des nouveau-nés, mais les jours à venir le verrait virer à un joli noisette.

Elle n'existait que depuis quelques minutes, et déjà, tous les hommes autour d'elle en étaient gagas.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme lorsque la toute petite lui fut mise dans les bras. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait soin d'une si petite vie. Avec Harry, il avait attendu plusieurs semaines avant d'accepter de le prendre, craignant le risque de le blesser de part sa nature. Il avait fallu toute l'insistance des parents et de Sirius pour qu'il ose enfin prendre le bambin. Cette fois c'était différent. La petite ne craignait rien avec lui, bien au contraire. Elle était immédiatement intégrée à la meute et il la protégerait.

Et il en était de même pour Ethan. James lui-même lui avait collé la petite dans les bras, faisant fis de ses réticences. Quelqu'un qui avait gagné aussi vite la confiance d'Harry et qui prenait aussi bien soin de lui, ne pouvait que prendre soin de sa petite Flora.

Et tout le monde avait fait mine de ne rien voir, lorsque l'alpha avait lui aussi laissé couler une unique larme en portant cette nouvelle vie.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, bien loin de cette joie, une sombre silhouette eut un regard mauvais à la vue du nom de Flora Potter dans la gazette du sorcier.

D'un claquement sec, le journal s'enflamma alors que l'être retournait roder, la silhouette courbée. Un jeu de lumière laissa un instant entrevoir son visage balafré encadré de mèches brunes, avant qu'il ne retourne dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

L'allée des embrumes était de tout temps le repère des mages noirs et des trafiquants divers et variés. Personne ne faisait donc attention à une personne suspecte de plus. Elle se déplaça librement, de la librairie de la Lune noire, à Barjow et Beurk, en passant par l'antre des Ténèbres, trois magasins évités par toute personne approchant un tant soit peu la magie blanche.

Une fois ses achats effectués, l'ombre disparue comme elle était apparue, discrètement et sans faire de vagues, si ce n'est un marchand retrouvé mort trois semaines plus tard dans sa réserve. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était que le sixième gérant de l'antre des Ténèbres à mourir durant les trois dernières années. Lorsqu'on faisait un métier dangereux et illégal, l'espérance de vie était d'autant réduite.


	38. Chapter 37 Numéro égaré

_Pour ceux qui se posaient des questions concernant d'éventuels couples, voici quelques réponses ^^_

 _Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour les reviews._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 37** : Numéro égaré

Ethan vérifia l'emplacement de sa baguette et de ses autres armes, avant de transplaner pour le chemin de traverse. On n'était jamais trop prudent, même si Voldemort était mort depuis maintenant deux ans. Les vampires se tenaient tranquilles pour le moment, mais comme on dit, prudence est mère de sureté.

Bien que vivant à quelques minutes de Pré au Lard, l'alpha appréciait venir faire ses achats sur l'allée sorcière de Londres.

Depuis la victoire, le passage marchand était plus vivant que jamais. Les boutiques détruites ou endommagées avaient depuis longtemps été réparées, et même souvent améliorées dans le processus. La rue principale grouillait de marchands ambulants vendant tout et n'importe quoi. L'ambiance était animée, vivante, parfois un peu trop pour les sens affûtés du loup-garou, mais dans l'ensemble c'était agréable.

Après un passage éclair pour acheter du miam hiboux, et jeter par principe un coup d'œil aux dernières nouveautés de Quidditch, il prit la direction du Londres moldu. Il y a avait de nombreuses choses qui ne se trouvaient pas dans l'allée sorcière.

Quand il s'agissait d'armes à feu notamment, il était obligé de passer de l'autre côté. Pour les vêtements aussi le plus souvent. L'habillement chez les sorciers était assez limité, surtout quand on vivait à la frontière entre les deux mondes. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça aujourd'hui.

Non aujourd'hui c'était sortie littéraire. Il avait trouvé quelques adresses de librairies dans le quartier, et avait prévu de passer son après-midi à y fureter. Il commença donc à se diriger dans les rues pleines de passants, se mêlant à eux avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

En tant que loup-garou, il attirait naturellement l'attention dès qu'il entrait quelque part, une sorte de magnétisme qui attirait l'œil du commun des mortels. D'ordinaire, les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'il faisait son apparition. C'était instinctif. Souvent, ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, et reprenaient leurs activités comme si de rien n'était ensuite.

Ça pouvait être utile dans un certain nombre de cas, mais également parfaitement agaçant. Avec le temps, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait maîtriser un tant soit peu cette attraction. Il pouvait s'il le désirait, passer inaperçu et pour quelqu'un de tout à fait inoffensif. Ses virées dans Londres lui avait été d'une grande aide pour parfaire cette impression de normalité.

Finalement, il atteint son objectif. La boutique de livres se trouvait sur une grande avenue, entourée de magasins de fringues, de petits restaurants, de boulangeries et autres papeteries. Sa vitrine était bien organisée, présentant efficacement les dernières parutions et les romans à la mode. Mais ce n'était pas ce que cherchait le brun. Il voulait plutôt le genre : grands classiques de littérature anglaise. Le but était à terme de rassembler les meilleurs romans parus ces derniers siècles, mais aussi des ouvrages d'histoire, et peut-être d'art moldu.

Il pénétra donc dans l'antre de savoir, le son clair d'une clochette de cuivre signalant son entrée. De nombreuses étagères étaient organisées en parallèle, remplies de livres plus ou moins poussiéreux pour certains. D'autres couvraient les murs, mis à part celui du guichet près de l'entrée. De petits présentoirs s'intercalaient régulièrement pour les nouveautés ou les ouvrages de référence.

Le loup-garou hésita un instant avant de commencer par la zone réservée à l'histoire. Après avoir parcouru rapidement les ouvrages traitant de l'international, il préféra se concentrer pour le moment sur la Grande Bretagne, et peut-être même l'Angleterre. Après tout, le sujet était vaste.

Ses cours de primaire était bien loin, et il lui semblait ne pas s'en rappeler grand chose. Il comptait sur des flashs de souvenirs pour choisir les sujets principaux. Une fois qu'il aurait commencé une bonne collection, il deviendrait plus simple de la compléter en cherchant à approfondir des événements particuliers.

Ethan suivait de la main le nom des ouvrages de l'étagère, cherchant un autre livre à rajouter à son panier déjà bien rempli. Garnir une bibliothèque n'était pas une sinécure. Dumbledore lui avait obligeamment fourni un certain nombre de traités de magie, ainsi que quelques contes et livres d'histoire de leur monde.

Mais pour ce qui était de la littérature moldue, il devait se débrouiller par lui même. Et comme il n'allait pas dévaliser la librairie, il devait faire des choix difficiles. Il venait donc de terminer la section histoire, avec quatre ajouts dans son panier.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'allée suivante, les yeux toujours rivés sur les ouvrages ou les écriteaux de présentation, il rentra plutôt brutalement dans une personne qui faisait apparemment la même chose. La jeune femme bascula en arrière, et se serait étalée au sol si la main du loup-garou n'avait pas fusé pour la retenir. Une main sur le poignet, l'autre sur la hanche opposée, il s'assura qu'elle était bien d'aplomb avant de la lâcher tout aussi vite.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« Non, non, c'est moi. » Balbutia sa vis-à-vis, agitant la main nerveusement en le regardant en coin.

Le brun reprit son chemin vers la section roman avant que la jeune femme ne le rappelle quelques secondes plus tard.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez fait tomber ceci. » L'interpella-t-elle en lui tendant le dernier livre qu'il avait rajouté sur sa pile. Il avait du tombé dans son mouvement pour empêcher sa chute.

Le brun s'en saisit sans un mot, remerciant l'autre cliente d'un hochement de tête. Après avoir rajouté dans son panier _Les Voyages de Gulliver_ , _Oliver Twist_ , _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ , et _Le Livre de la Jungle_ en version originale, il estimait qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Trois sacs pleins dans les mains, il transplana à quelques mètres de Pré au Lard, et fit le reste du chemin à pied. Avec sa force de loup-garou, il n'avait pas besoin de réduire ses articles, les trois sacs n'étant pas si encombrants que ça.

La porte d'entrée passée, il aperçut Remus dans le salon, plongé dans un pavé sur la DCFM, et son ouïe l'informa que Severus était dans son laboratoire sous-terrain. Emmerick devait être dans la cuisine, et les autres peut-être de sortie. Il lui semblait que Vicky devait emmener Lucie et les autres filles faire du shopping.

Il continua donc directement à l'étage afin de se décharger de son fardeau. Le rangement attendrait le lendemain. Il partit rejoindre Remus au salon, les discussions avec le soumis étant toujours agréables, et relativement reposantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmerick leur apporta un impressionnant plateau de pancakes, dont l'odeur réussi même à faire sortir Severus de son labo. Personne avec un odorat un tant soit peu développé ne pouvait résister à la cuisine du grand blond. Et ce dernier ne lésinait pas sur les quantités, il y avait largement de quoi rassasier une meute de loups-garous affamés.

« Un thé au épices pour toi. » Commença le cordon-bleu en servant Ethan en premier.

Le brun avait fait la connaissance de cette sorte de thé au cours de ses nombreux voyages, et n'avait plus pu s'en passer. Il appréciait particulièrement le goût puissant du clou de girofle, ainsi que l'arome de la cannelle.

« Lapsang Souchong pour Severus. » Le second de la meute aimait la saveur bien particulière de ce thé noir fumé.

« Citron gingembre. » Posa-t-il devant Remus. Si le soumis avait du mal avec le clou de girofle adoré de son alpha, il ne résistait par contre pas au délicieux piquant de ce rhizome asiatique.

Emmerick avait rapidement cerné les goûts de tous les membres de la meute, et prenait plaisir à leur servir leurs mets préférés à toute heure de la journée. Pour sa part, il préférait les thés aux arômes de fruit, et avait choisi pour cette fin d'après midi une boisson au pamplemousse.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, les quatre louves firent leur entrée, déposant une petite montagne de sacs dans l'entrée, avant d'être elles aussi attirée par l'odeur alléchante. Le blond retourna quelques minutes en cuisine, le temps de leur amener de quoi s'hydrater, soit un thé vert japonais tout simple pour l'aînée et la cadette, une version au jasmin pour l'ancienne poufsouffle, et un thé noir à la pêche pour Marissa.

Mana, Kilian et Raven travaillaient plus tard ce soir là, ils ne participeraient donc pas à ce goûter improvisé. La meute aimait à se rassembler pour des moments comme celui là, même s'ils n'étaient pas au complet.

Même si chacun était libre d'aller habiter ailleurs, ils restaient pour le moment tous dans la maison de la meute. Sa formation restait récente, particulièrement à l'échelle de leur vie, ils rechignaient donc à prendre plus d'indépendance pour l'instant.

Seul Mana, le troisième de la meute, réfléchissait sérieusement à trouver son propre logis. Pour un dominant, il était difficile de rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au contact des autres, surtout vu le caractère irascible de son loup. Cela devenait stressant. Severus évitait ça en passant le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire, zone interdite à toute autre personne que lui (sauf éventuellement Kilian), et auquel il pouvait même accéder de l'extérieur. Mais il viendrait un temps où lui aussi éprouverait le besoin de s'éloigner un peu, même si sa bête était plus complaisante que celle du troisième de la meute.

Cette distance ne signifiait en aucun cas une rupture avec la meute. Ils avaient toujours le loisir de passer quand bon leur semblait, et le lien persistait. Mais pour l'équilibre de tout le monde, il valait mieux que les réunions restent occasionnelles. Ils auraient de toute manière toujours leur chambre à Moon Heaven.

oOo

Quelques heures après l'aube, Ethan partit ranger le contenu de ses achats de la veille. La bibliothèque de MoonHeaven s'étoffait assez rapidement, et il était heureux de voir se remplir petit à petit les larges étagères.

Un mouvement attira son attention alors qu'il rangeait _La Révolution Anglaise_ dans la section histoire. Il ramassa curieusement le fragment de papier qui en était tombé, et resta stupéfait devant la suite de chiffres qui y figurait. Un numéro de téléphone.

La scène de la librairie lui revint à la mémoire. Apparemment, la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculée avait trouvé le temps de mettre son numéro dans le live qu'il avait fait tomber avant de le lui rendre. Il revit une longue chevelure noire, un teint assez pâle. Elle devait faire à peu près sa taille. A par ça...

Sa première impulsion fut de jeter le bout de papier, mais il retint finalement son geste. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était finie, et le reste de sa meute semblait réapprendre à vivre. Chacun s'occupait, ils avaient tous trouvé un boulot, même si ce dernier était plus ou moins stable. Et certains étaient même en train de flirter. Lui aussi pouvait bien se détendre un peu.

Que la jeune fille soit moldue ne le gênait guère, au contraire, elle ne le connaissait pas. Et il pourrait toujours tout arrêter avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre pour prendre le combiné.

Il tapa lentement la suite de chiffres, ne sachant si c'était réellement une bonne idée mais décidé tout de même. La tonalité retentit dans son oreille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, certain que personne ne répondrait, le déclic d'une réponse survint.

« Allo ? » La voix à l'autre bout du fils était bien celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait failli renverser.

« Bonjour. » Commença-t-il, décidé à jouer un peu. « Il semble que votre numéro de téléphone se soit glissé dans l'un des livres que j'ai acheté hier. »

« Oh. » Le ton était surpris. « A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que vous rappelleriez. »

« Vous distribuez souvent votre numéro à des inconnus ? » Demanda Ethan, un rire dans la voix mais attentif à la réponse qui allait suivre.

« Pour être honnête... c'est la première fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, j'ai agi sur une impulsion. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« Pas encore. » Répliqua-t-elle après une seconde.

Le loup-garou put presque sentir le rougissement qui devait avoir envahit les pommettes de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci reprit rapidement la parole. « Un café ça vous dit ? »

« Devant la librairie ? » Demanda le brun. Il avait vaguement aperçu au moins deux ou trois café dans la grande avenue.

« Celui avec les parasols bleus ? Demain 16 heures ? » Proposa la jeune femme.

« On fait comme ça. A demain alors. »

« Oui, à demain. »

Et sur un dernier silence un peu timide de part et d'autre de la ligne, ils raccrochèrent.

Ethan reposa le téléphone sur son socle, pensif. Il espérait ne pas faire d'erreur en acceptant ce rendez-vous, mais il était temps qu'il relâche un peu la pression.

En ressortant de sa chambre pour prendre un livre et se détendre, il tomba sur Severus. Au grand sourire que celui-ci affichait, il sut qu'il n'avait pas raté grand chose de sa conversation. Un des inconvénients à vivre entre loups-garous, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conversations privées. Leur ouïe affûtée était capable d'entendre n'importe quelle parole à l'autre bout de la maison. Les sorts de silence étaient une solution mais seulement temporaire. Laissés trop longtemps, ils avaient tendance à stresser tout le monde plus qu'autre chose. Le seul moyen d'éviter ça, était de créer un fond sonore assez important. Lucie avait découvert que le hard rock était parfaitement adapté...

« Alors comme ça on flirte ? » Demanda le potioniste l'air de rien.

« Il faut dire que certains m'ont donné des idées. » Répliqua l'alpha, enlevant son sourire à son second. « Oh pardon, à ce niveau là ce n'est plus du flirt. » Ricana-t-il, faisant légèrement rougir son vis à vis.

Il était en effet connu de toute la meute que Severus était devenu plus que proche de Narcissa Black, anciennement Malefoy. Personne n'était passé à côté du parfum de la blonde qui traînait régulièrement sur les vêtements du maître de potion. C'était bien simple, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son labo ou en train d'acheter des ingrédients, il était avec la belle.

Apparemment elle n'avait jamais été insensible au charme du ténébreux serpentard, mais était restée fidèle à l'étiquette. Un mariage de convenance restait un mariage, et tromper son mari aurait pu apporter la honte sur elle et sa famille. Mais Lucius était mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard, sous les crocs d'un loup-garou. Que ce loup puisse être Severus ne semblait pas déranger la blonde.

N'ayant jamais rien fait sous les ordres de Voldemort, ni quoi que ce soit d'illégal, elle avait été jugée innocente. Faisant partie de la noblesse et ayant été élevée dans leurs coutumes, la jeune femme avait portée le deuil pendant deux ans. Après une année entière vêtue de noir, principalement dans la solitude de son manoir, elle était peu à peu ressortie.

Cela devait faire huit mois qu'elle avait vraiment repris contact avec Severus. Ils s'étaient vus, en tout bien tout honneur, pour un thé formel, quelques courses, des conseils pour Draco. Puis ils étaient devenus plus proches. Le deuil de la jeune veuve s'était terminé deux mois plus tôt, et les choses s'étaient réellement accélérées.

Toute la meute était donc au courant, mais par respect pour le second, s'était tue en attendant qu'il se décide à en parler.

« Oh, si jamais tu te posais la question, tu as ma bénédiction. » Rajouta tout de même l'alpha avant de terminer son chemin pour finalement aller prendre son bouquin.


	39. Chapter 38 Rendez-vous et évolutions

_Coucou, merci pour vos reviews, je vois que les dernières évolutions vous ont majoritairement plu. Bonne lecture pour la suite._

 **oOo**

 _« Bonjour. » Commença-t-il, décidé à jouer un peu. « Il semble que votre numéro de téléphone se soit glissé dans l'un des livres que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Oh. » Le ton était surpris. « A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que vous rappelleriez. »_

 _« Vous distribuez souvent votre numéro à des inconnus ? » Demanda Ethan, un rire dans la voix mais attentif à la réponse qui allait suivre._

 _« Pour être honnête... c'est la première fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, j'ai agi sur une impulsion. »_

 _« Vous regrettez ? »_

 _« Pas encore. » Répliqua-t-elle après une seconde._

 _Le loup-garou put presque sentir le rougissement qui devait avoir envahit les pommettes de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci reprit rapidement la parole. « Un café ça vous dit ? »_

 _« Devant la librairie ? » Demanda le brun. Il avait vaguement aperçu au moins deux ou trois café dans la grande avenue._

 _« Celui avec les parasols bleus ? Demain 16 heures ? » Proposa la jeune femme._

 _« On fait comme ça. A demain alors. »_

 _« Oui, à demain. »_

 _Et sur un dernier silence un peu timide de part et d'autre de la ligne, ils raccrochèrent._

 _Ethan reposa le téléphone sur son socle, pensif. Il espérait ne pas faire d'erreur en acceptant ce rendez-vous, mais il était temps qu'il relâche un peu la pression._

oOo

 **Chapitre 38** : Rendez-vous et évolutions

Ethan quitta Moon Heaven aux alentours de quinze heures afin de rejoindre le fameux café aux parasols bleus. Heureusement, le temps était au beau fixe, avec une petite brise rafraichissante, ce qui permettrait d'en profiter.

Il arriva avec environ un quart d'heure d'avance, et n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir arriver la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés, et elle portait une élégante veste en jean.

« Bonjour. Je crois bien que nous avons oublié de nous présenter avant de nous donner rendez-vous. » Fit remarquer le brun avec humour.

« Je m'appelle Ethan Wolff. » Continua-t-il.

« Teresa Leithan. » Lui répondit la jeune femme, rassurée par l'air sur de lui de l'homme.

Elle avait certes fait le premier pas, mais ne se sentait pas forcément le courage de mener le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table en terrasse, et commandèrent chacun un café gourmand. Le silence s'installa légèrement en attendant que les pâtisseries arrivent. Aucun d'eux ne savait réellement comment se comporter. C'était la première fois que Teresa prenait ainsi l'initiative d'un rendez-vous, et Ethan n'en avait pas eu depuis… plus de trente ans.

Finalement, l'alpha commença à demander des renseignements à la jeune fille, ses occupations, ses passions. Et une fois la discussion amorcée, elle se fit relativement fluide, chacun prenant plaisir à en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre.

Ethan se présenta comme un vétérinaire de la faune sauvage, soignant équidés sauvages (comprendre licornes et pégases), rapaces (surtout chouettes et hiboux magiques), grands fauves (à savoir griffons, hypogriffes, loups de l'Atlas) ainsi que reptiles (serpents magiques, wyvernes et autres dragons). Même si un certains nombre de choses étaient passées sous silence, il restait proche de la vérité, ne cachant pas qu'il enseignait également dans une école privée d'Ecosse.

Il apprit que Teresa était enseignante-chercheuse en botanique. Les plantes et le règne végétal l'avaient toujours fascinée, même toute petite. Elle ne comptait pas le nombre d'herbiers qu'elle avait réalisé étant enfant. Elle avait donc rapidement trouvé sa vocation.

Elle était également passionnée par la randonnée, que ça soit en campagne ou à la montagne. La grimpette ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle avait toujours dans ses périples un appareil photo, pour immortaliser les plantes rares qu'elle croisait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours ajouter à ses herbiers à cause justement de leur rareté et de leur protection.

Quand Ethan rajouta qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la randonnée mais aimait courir en forêt, passant sous silence le fait que c'était majoritairement sous forme lupine, Teresa en fut ravie, lui proposant même un footing pour leur prochaine rencontre.

Le loup-garou accepta sans problèmes, lui proposant le samedi matin suivant. Toutes ses matinées à venir étaient en effet déjà occupées.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par se quitter, promettant de se revoir dans quelques jours. Ils avaient tous les deux apprécié ce premier rendez-vous, qui avait été relativement simple. Ils avaient flirté gentiment, sans aucune allusion trop poussée ou gênante pouvant mettre l'autre mal à l'aise.

oOo

Lorsque l'alpha rentra à Moon Heaven, il se fit alpaguer par Lucie qui voulait tout connaitre de ce fameux rendez-vous. Elle seule pouvait se montrer aussi insouciante et pressante dans ses questions. Même si les autres se permettaient de temps en temps de le charrier un peu, ils respectaient son intimité, et n'osaient pas le harceler sur sa vie privée. Lucie, elle, ne se gênait absolument pas, et il savait qu'une bonne partie des informations qu'il lui donnerait circulerait ensuite dans la meute.

Son statut d'oméga la rendait imperméable à ses rabrouements, et sur ce rendez-vous en particulier, il n'avait rien lui cacher. Il s'était très bien passé, et le fait de le savoir rassurerait tous les autres. Même s'ils ne lui avaient rien dit, il avait senti l'inquiétude et la curiosité de certains qui ne l'avaient jamais rien vu faire en deux ans.

« Et toi alors ? Il m'a semblé entendre parler d'un certain Matthew. » Reprit l'alpha, faisant légèrement rougir la jeune oméga.

« Ce n'ai pas vraiment sérieux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et il ne sait pas pour la meute. » Lui répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux parce que tu ne le veux pas ou à cause de lui ? » Demanda le brun, curieux. Il savait que si Lucie ne souhaitait pas lui répondre, elle le ferait savoir sans ambages, donc il ne craignait pas de poser ses questions directement.

« Aucun de nous ne le veut. C'est agréable d'être ensemble, et on se détend bien si tu veux tout savoir. Mais vivre ensemble, non merci. » Rajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

L'ancienne Poufssoufle avait bien failli rater sa première année de médicomagie suite au décès de sa mère gravement malade, mais grâce au soutien de la meute, elle s'en était sortit. Elle résidait désormais à temps plein à Moon Heaven.

Elle était actuellement en deuxième année, et les examens lui demandaient d'intenses révisions. Comme elle le disait, elle n'avait pas le temps pour une histoire sérieuse, mais rien n'empêchait de se détendre.

D'autant que, comme elle souhaitait enchainer sur une fac de médecine moldue suite à ses études magiques, elle n'était pas prête d'avoir le temps. Ce n'est pas comme si ce dernier allait lui manquer. Elle avait une petite éternité devant elle pour en profiter. Elle prenait donc bien soin d'avertir ses petits amis du moment de ne pas espérer plus que ce qu'elle était prête à donner. Ses études passaient avant tout. C'était sa décision.

Ethan cessa donc de l'enquiquiner avec sa vie privée. Elle se débrouillait très bien pour le moment, profitant de la vie tout en caracolant en tête de promotion. Il était très fier d'elle, tout comme Severus qui lui apportait régulièrement son aide pour ses UV de potion.

oOo

Au bout de deux ans, sa meute s'était bien stabilisée, chacun de ses membres trouvant quelque chose à faire. Severus, Remus et lui, continuaient à enseigner à Poudlard. Il semblait qu'avec la mort de Voldemort, la malédiction du poste de DCFM s'était envolée.

Kilian continuait sa recherche d'ingrédients de potions. Il travaillait en collaboration avec la faculté de potion en priorité, mais aussi avec une boutique du chemin de traverse et de Pré au Lard.

Mana travaillait en tant que charpentier. Il se servait ainsi de ses anciennes compétences, mettant en valeur sa force et sa nouvelle agilité.

Alex, lui, n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. Il bossait déjà dans l'informatique avant son deuxième changement, et avait continué dans cette voie. Il partait régulièrement quelques jours pour régler des soucis dans des entreprises privées, et passait le reste de son temps sur son propre ordinateur à Moon Heaven. Il organisait ainsi lui-même son temps de travail, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il avait également bien contribué à la mise en place de la salle informatique de la demeure de la meute.

Vicky et Emmerick avaient repris leurs études d'avant leur changement. Si la première était en deuxième année de fac de droit, et s'en sortait plutôt bien, le deuxième avait trouvé une bonne place chez un traiteur. Cela lui permettait de mettre en valeur ses talents de pâtissier.

Les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées pour Emy, Marissa et Raven. Les deux premières avaient repris leurs études, à plein temps pour la plus jeune, en alternance avec un boulot dans une boutique de vêtement pour la deuxième. Avec le temps qui leur restait à vivre, elles souhaitaient avoir un minimum de diplômes en tant que moldus.

Raven, lui, n'avait aucune base d'éducation moldue, et rattrapait son retard sorcier à l'aide des trois professeurs de la meute. Il pourrait passer ses buses et ses aspics en candidat libre lorsqu'il serait prêt. Pour le moment, il faisait des petits boulots afin d'apporter sa contribution à la vie de la meute, mais n'avait pas d'idées précises sur son futur métier.

oOo

Durant les deux années précédentes, Ethan avait également beaucoup travaillé à retrouver le plus de loups-garous possibles. Ils étaient nombreux à vivre sur le territoire de la meute. La plupart étaient d'origine moldue.

Avant que l'alpha ne les rencontre, ils étaient bien plus proches des loups-garous originelles que les loups de Greyback. Peut-être était-ce justement à cause de leur origine moldue, qui les rendait plus résistants à la malédiction de base.

Ils ne pouvaient se transformer qu'à la pleine lune, et restaient dangereux. Mais la plupart était assez lucide au levé de la lune pour aller en forêt sans quitter le couvert des arbres, ou rester enfermé à cette période. La plupart avait réussi à ne pas causer d'incidents, même si quelques attaques mortelles de chiens errants pouvaient être retrouvées dans la presse.

Quand Ethan leur avait proposé le changement, beaucoup avait été septique, mais une démonstration avait convaincu la plupart. Par contre, la majorité avait voulu rester libre, continuer comme avant et ne dépendre de personne. L'alpha avait accepté dans une certaine mesure s'ils se montraient capables de se contrôler. Tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de problèmes, ils avaient la paix, mais pouvaient toujours contacter l'alpha ou un des dominants de la meute si besoin.

La plupart des loups-garous changés s'était bien adaptée, même si Ethan déplorait d'avoir du en éliminer certains. Son devoir d'alpha était de protéger le groupe, et le changement avait rendu fous certains hommes. Mais cette période était derrière lui.

Il restait surement quelques loups qu'il n'avait pas encore contactés, mais il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Il gardait toujours un œil sur la presse moldue, catégorie faits-divers, où la plupart des attaques de garous figuraient. C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé Elwyn, un jeune garçon de 19 ans aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux noisette, impliqué dans une attaque de chiens sauvages une nuit de pleine lune. Il avait été retrouvé en sang mais très peu blessé avec son groupe d'amis. Deux d'entres-eux étaient morts, trois blessés grièvement, mais aucun contaminé.

L'alpha avait donc pris le jeune sous son aile. Il vivait en foyer depuis un an, et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de problèmes à le faire venir chez lui, à Moon Heaven. Elwyn avait immédiatement accepté le changement, ne souhaitant plus perdre le contrôle ainsi et mettre en danger ses proches.

Ethan avait passé de nombreuses soirées à discuter avec lui. Le jeune brun avait tendance à idéaliser les loups-garous dont faisait partie la meute, et l'alpha voulait qu'il comprenne bien qu'il serait toujours dangereux, juste différemment. Il pourrait se contrôler, mais le loup en lui-même restait un dangereux prédateur.

Et il avait bien eu raison de le mettre en garde, car le contrôle d'Elwyn sur son loup était plus que précaire. Il n'était pourtant pas bien dominant, mais sa bête était encore plus irascible que celle de Mana.

Il lui fallut plusieurs mois, et plusieurs pleines lunes avec la meute pour atteindre la maitrise souhaitée. Ethan s'était même demandé s'il réussirait, mais la présence de Lucie avait bien aidé à contrôler le loup gris souris qu'il devenait.

Ce dernier était assez grand, mais fin et élancé. Ses yeux orangés étaient clairement malveillants lors de ses premières courses, et il semblait prendre plus de plaisir à tenter d'attaquer les autres loups que les proies classiques que la meute chassait habituellement. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très dominant Ethan, Severus, Mana, et même Kilian le faisait plier sans problème. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était capable d'accepter la dominance des autres, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas des dégénérés de Greyback, ou des loups qu'Ethan avait du éliminer par la suite.

Mais c'était vraiment le talent de Lucie qui avait amadoué le loup. L'oméga s'était peu à peu fait adopter, et le loup s'était adouci suffisamment.

Petit à petit, Elwyn avait commencé à reprendre son indépendance. Il avait commencé par s'absenter quelques heures, puis la journée, ne rentrant que le soir pour dormir. Puis il avait repris ses virées en boite, d'abord avec Alex pour le superviser en cas de pépin, puis avec son propre groupe d'amis.

Petit à petit, le jeune loup-garou s'était éloigné et avait repris sa vie à Londres. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant de revenir régulièrement à Moon Heaven, pour un délicieux café viennois d'Emmerick, ou un petit flirt avec Lucie. Leur relation était assez innocente, et tenait finalement plus du confident que d'une relation amoureuse. La jeune fille faisait ce qu'elle voulait à la fac de médicomagie, et le jeune homme ramenait qui il voulait des bars où il passait une partie de la nuit. Cela ne les empêchait en rien de passer une excellente journée lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.


	40. Chapter 39 Course à Hyde Park

_oOo_

 _Elle était également passionnée par la randonnée, que ça soit en campagne ou à la montagne. La grimpette ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle avait toujours dans ses périples un appareil photo, pour immortaliser les plantes rares qu'elle croisait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours ajouter à ses herbiers à cause justement de leur rareté et de leur protection._

 _Quand Ethan rajouta qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la randonnée mais aimait courir en forêt, passant sous silence le fait que c'était majoritairement sous forme lupine, Teresa en fut ravie, lui proposant même un footing pour leur prochaine rencontre._

 _Le loup-garou accepta sans problèmes, lui proposant le samedi matin suivant. Toutes ses matinées à venir étaient en effet déjà occupées._

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par se quitter, promettant de se revoir dans quelques jours. Ils avaient tous les deux apprécié ce premier rendez-vous, qui avait été relativement simple. Ils avaient flirté gentiment, sans aucune allusion trop poussée ou gênante pouvant mettre l'autre mal à l'aise._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 39** : Course à Hyde Park et discussion avec l'alpha

« Bonjour Teresa. » La salua Ethan en l'apercevant à l'entrée de Hyde Park.

« Mes amis peuvent m'appeler Tessa. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le plus grand parc de Londres, où la jeune fille avait l'habitude de courir régulièrement.

Ethan portait une tenue de jogging gris souris légèrement moulant, mettant en valeur ses abdominaux et ses cuisses musclées. Même s'il n'était pas très grand, ses courses en forêt et sa pratique régulière des arts martiaux lui avaient donné une musculature agréable, sans parler de sa prestance naturelle de loup-garou.

Teresa portait un minishort et un débardeur rouge et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute pour l'occasion.

Ils commencèrent à s'échauffer en silence, la jeune femme camouflant la légère rougeur de ses joues en étirant ses jambes sur une barrière. L'alpha prit exemple sur elle, attendant qu'elle se reprenne pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais ne se gênant pas pour admirer sa silhouette au passage. Sa tenue de course ne laissait en effet pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Après quinze minutes d'étirements, ils commencèrent à petites foulées, Ethan laissant la jeune femme donner le rythme. En tant que loup-garou, il possédait en effet un avantage non négligeable, et pourrait la distancer rapidement sans problèmes. Il se retenait donc, comparé à ses courses solitaires ou en compagnie de Remus ou Mana.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Teresa avait pris son rythme de croisière, et ils purent commencer à discuter sans s'essouffler.

« Alors ça fait longtemps que tu cours ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Depuis quelques années. Et toi ? »

« J'ai commencé vers 15 ans pour accompagner ma sœur. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as donc une sœur. Des frères ? »

« Un petit frère. Il est à l'étranger en ce moment. »

« Et ils font quoi comme métier ? » Demanda à nouveau Ethan.

« Tu es bien curieux dit donc ! Elle est inspecteur de police si tu veux tout savoir. Elle bosse ici, à Londres. Mon frère est photographe. Il parcourt le monde mais travaille actuellement pour une boite allemande. A toi maintenant. Des frères ? Des sœurs ? » Elle aussi voulait en savoir plus.

« Et non. Ni frère, ni sœur. Mes parents sont morts quand je devais avoir un an et ma tante m'a élevé. Mais je n'ai plus de contact avec elle. Ce n'était pas l'entente parfaite on va dire. » Résuma-t-il.

« C'est assez triste. Mais vu ma relation avec ma propre tante, je pense que je peux comprendre la rupture de contact. Je n'imagine même pas si elle avait du nous élever… Ca aurait été l'enfer, aussi bien pour elle que pour nous. » Ricana-t-elle.

Ethan était soulagé par sa réaction. Elle ne s'était pas appesanti sur la mort de ses parents, ni sur le fait qu'il aurait du garder contact avec sa dernière famille restante. Certes il aurait eu bien du mal à le faire avec son retour dans le passé. Mais même dans son ancien temps, il avait fait une croix dessus depuis plus de trente ans.

« A vrai dire, ça a été un enfer. » Ricana-t-il également. « Je crois que la seule chose qui nous ait rendu mutuellement heureux, ça a été quand je lui ai dit 'à jamais' le jour de ma majorité ! »

« Qu'est ce que j'aimerais faire pareil avec la mienne. Même ma mère ne la supporte pas, mais elle s'obstine à l'inviter pour les fêtes de famille. Et cette furie nous offre systématiquement ce qu'elle est sure qu'on n'appréciera pas ! »

« Ouai je vois le genre. Tu as déjà tenté de dénigrer quelque chose pour essayer de l'avoir ? » Demanda l'alpha.

« Mon frère… Mais elle a vu clair dans son jeu et a pris un malin plaisir à l'acheter pour elle-même. » Teresa secoua la tête un peu dépitée à ces souvenirs.

« C'est sur que les fêtes de famille doivent être mouvementées avec un phénomène pareil. »

« Ca je ne te le fais pas dire ! J'ai béni mes premières années de boulot où je ne pouvais pas me libérer pour assister aux fêtes en question. »

Ils rigolèrent doucement, et décidèrent de faire une pose en arrivant à Serpentine Lake. L'alpha n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué, mais sa compagne commençait à s'essouffler légèrement. Il avait donc proposé l'arrêt.

Un thé glacé plus tard et ils étaient prêt pour le retour.

« Il faudra qu'on refasse ça. C'était sympa. » Intervint Teresa alors qu'ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ. « Par contre, j'ai comme s'impression que tu n'as pas tout à fait couru à ton rythme. »

« Disons que ceux avec qui j'ai l'habitude de courir sont un peu plus bourrin… » Esquiva-t-il.

Il n'était pas très éloigné s'il considérait ses courses contre Mana ou Remus. Les courses de pleine lune étaient également plutôt sportives.

« Je vois le genre. Testostérone quand tu nous tiens. » Rigola-t-elle.

Elle était bien consciente de ne pas faire le poids contre un homme, surtout s'il s'entrainait régulièrement. Et elle avait appréciée qu'il se cale sur son rythme à elle sans essayer de lui montrer sa supériorité. Elle avait déjà couru avec des hommes auparavant, mais avait arrêté quand elle avait remarqué qu'ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se détendre avant de lui avoir bien montré qu'ils étaient plus rapides et endurants qu'elle… C'était une sorte de test, qu'Ethan Wolff avait réussi avec les honneurs.

Elle courait pour le plaisir. En faire une compétition contre un macho ne l'intéressait en rien. Mais aujourd'hui, l'expérience avait été agréable.

Ils se quittèrent donc sur la promesse de se revoir. Ethan n'était désormais plus le seul à posséder le numéro de téléphone de l'autre.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus amenait Narcissa anciennement Malefoy à Moon Heaven. Il avait prévenu les autres membres qu'il souhaitait lui montrer la demeure, et la présenter réellement à Ethan. Chacun avait donc trouvé une occupation à l'extérieur pour les laisser tranquille, ou avait décidé de rester sagement dans sa chambre.

Il serait bien temps plus tard qu'elle rencontre l'ensemble des membres. Pour le moment, une discussion avec le chef de maison suffirait.

La blonde n'en était pas revenue en apercevant la maison de la meute. Elle n'avait certes rien du Manoir Malefoy, mais il s'en dégageait un charme et une chaleur indéniables. Severus lui avait fait visiter le rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que sa propre chambre, avant de la ramener vers l'entrée où se trouvait l'alpha.

Narcissa et le brun furent réellement présentés l'un à l'autre par le maitre de potion, et ils discutèrent un moment tous les trois.

« Pourrais-je m'entretenir quelques minutes avec Narcissa ? » Demanda finalement Ethan.

« Bien sur. » Accepta Severus, se doutant que le brun souhaiterait avoir une petite discussion avec la femme qu'il ramenait enfin à Moon Heaven.

L'alpha entraina donc la jeune femme dans le salon, lançant un sortilège de silence pour garantir l'intimité de leur discussion.

« Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Commença la blonde. « En bien je vous rassure. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

L'alpha sourit également. « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Souhaitez-vous passer le reste de votre vie aux côtés de Severus ? »

La noble resta un instant interdite devant la question on ne peut plus directe.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre avec une certitude absolue. » Commença-t-elle prudemment. « Je peux seulement vous dire que je lui ai toujours trouvé du charme, même lors de nos jeune années à Poudlard. Je peux rajouter que j'ai plusieurs fois regretté qu'il ne soit pas d'ascendance noble pour pouvoir demander ma main et contrer Lucius. Jai été terrifiée qu'il soit puni par le Lord, et soulagée qu'il s'en soit sorti. Je me fiche qu'il soit un loup-garou. Et le fait qu'il puisse être le meurtrier de Lucius… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Si c'est lui, il m'en a libéré, moi et Draco. »

Le sourire d'Ethan s'agrandit. « Vous m'avez l'air sacrément mordue, sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots. »

La jeune noble gloussa doucement. « J'ai à ce sujet une requête à vous soumettre. »

Le regard de l'alpha reprit tout son sérieux, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre de la part de la jeune femme.

« Pourriez-vous convaincre Severus de me montrer son loup. » Lâcha-t-elle avec une légère rougeur. « Je sais qu'il peut changer en dehors de la pleine lune et se contrôler. J'ai plusieurs fois aperçu un reflet bleu dans ses yeux, mais jamais il n'a accepté de me montrer cette autre partie de lui.

Ethan sembla la sonder quelques instants. Pour demander une telle chose, elle semblait sérieuse dans sa relation avec le maitre de potion.

« Vous savez, Severus est un membre important de la meute, le plus puissant après moi. » Commença Ethan, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Cela lui donne des devoirs, et un très fort instinct de protection. Vous devez savoir que la meute passera toujours avant toute autre chose, vous y compris. S'il vous montre son loup, il vous intégrera à la meute. Vous devez être sure d'être prête. »

« Prête à… quoi ? Devenir un loup-garou ? Vous souhaitez qu'il me morde ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Non, bien sur que non. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de former des couples entre deux loups bien au contraire. D'autant que le changement est dangereux. Même si vous lui demandiez, Severus refuserait s'il vous aime. Par contre, vous pouvez garder cette idée dans un coin de votre esprit pour quand votre fin arrivera. » Précisa l'alpha.

« Cela veut dire que je vieillirais. Et lui non. Pourra-t-il continuer à m'aimer lorsque ma beauté fanera, et que lui ne prendra pas une ride ? »

« Si vous saviez ce que j'aurais aimé voir ma femme vieillir. Aucune ride ou cheveu blanc n'aurait pu ternir mon amour pour elle. » Souffla Ethan d'une voix triste.

« Je suis désolée. »

Le silence dura quelques instants avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole. Elle ne connaissait pas assez l'alpha pour lui poser plus de questions la dessus, d'autant que la tristesse dans ses yeux ne pouvait être feinte.

« Si j'officialise mon couple avec Severus, et que je suis intégrée à la meute, que se passera-t-il ? Pourrons-nous vivre ensemble ? Car actuellement, il vit ici, à Moon Heaven. Et pour Draco ? »

« Vous pouvez sans problèmes vivre ensemble. Mana va bientôt prendre un appartement seul, et chacun est libre de faire pareil. Ils auront toujours pour autant une chambre ici si besoin. Pour Draco, ça ne concerne que vous, mais il sera aussi protégé par la meute. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne rejoigne Severus, l'embrassant au passage. Il lui semblait retrouver une jeunesse dans ce nouvel amour.

Elle était également rassurée par sa discussion avec l'alpha. Elle savait en effet que s'il ne l'acceptait pas, elle pouvait faire une croix sur le maitre de potion. Si elle devait s'intégrer à une meute de loups-garous, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle revoyait l'une après l'autre ses anciennes valeurs, et était bien décidée à ne laisser aucun préjugé la freiner dans cette nouvelle vie.

Elle ne connaissait pas tous les membres, surtout ceux d'origine moldue, mais savait que Remus Lupin était une bonne personne. Elle avait déjà rencontré Kilian Thorr, qui s'était toujours montré courtois, et la jeune Lucie Haworth lui avait parue sympathique. Elle allait avoir une très longue discussion avec Severus, et espérait bien qu'il lui ferait enfin assez confiance pour lui montrer cet autre lui-même.

oOo

Ce soir, là, Alex, Raven et Elwyn avaient rendez-vous en boite de nuit, une nouvelle avait en effet ouvert en périphérie de Londres et ils étaient curieux.

Alex et Raven se tendirent immédiatement en rentrant. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, mais une odeur tenace qu'ils reconnurent bien remplissait la salle. Ethan avait bien insisté sur le coup pour qu'ils s'en souviennent.

« Vaut mieux sortir d'ici. » Conseillèrent les deux autres à Elwyn.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait appris à faire confiance aux plus âgés et plus dominants. Ils ressortirent donc pour rentrer à Moon Heaven, Alex et Raven expliquant au plus nouveau la raison de ce départ précipité.

Ethan Severus et Mana furent surpris de les voir rentrer si tôt. Quand ils allaient en boite, ils faisaient régulièrement la fermeture lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de boulot le lendemain.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il, ne lâchant pas les autres loups du regard.

« Il y avait des vampires dans le nouveau club, leur odeur emplissait l'air comme si c'était chez eux. On a préféré sortir en attendant d'en savoir plus. » Lui répondit Alex.

« Vous avez bien fait. On va y retourner tous ensemble pour voir de quoi il retourne, mais pas ce soir. »

Et ils retournèrent effectivement en fin de semaine. Ils décident d'y aller avec Mana et Ethan, Severus n'ayant pas vraiment envie de mettre un pied en boite, alors que ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Mana.

« Effectivement ça sent le vampire. » Lança Ethan comme une évidence. « Souviens-toi bien de cette odeur. » Recommanda-t-il à Elwyn, qui n'était pas là à la première visite des buveurs de sang.

Les jeunes reçurent l'autorisation d'aller s'amuser, les dominants veillaient. Tant que les dominants ne donnaient pas de signal de départ, ils pouvaient profiter de la fête.

Ethan repéra rapidement les deux vampires au comptoir, Mana l'informant qu'un videur était aussi un porteur de crocs. Décidément…

Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre et de faire connaissance en même temps. Ils furent bien accueillis par les vampires.

« Vos loups ont été repérés la dernière fois. Etant donné leur rapide départ, on se doutait que vous vous montreriez bientôt. Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour vos louveteaux. » Ricana le buveur de sang, un sourire affable sur on visage.

« Cet établissement est tout à fait réglo. » Rajouta son collègue. « Les vampires s'adaptent. Il faut bien bosser, et les métiers de la nuit nous conviennent mieux. En plus, c'est un terrain de chasse idéal. »

« Notre maitresse promet que ses sujets ne toucheront pas aux loups. S'il y a d'autres 'protégés', vous n'avez qu'à le signaler. En échange, les loups ne s'occupent pas des familiers des vampires. »

« Ca me parait honnête. » Répondit Ethan en hochant la tête. « D'autant que je pense qu'ils aiment bien cette boite. » Rajouta-t-il en regardant les trois jeunes danser sur la piste.

Une partie de lui se demandait comment ils pouvaient bien apprécier danser au milieu de tant de monde mais après tout…


	41. Chapter 40 Un journée au parc

_Merci tous pour vos reviews, voilà le retour des Potter ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 40** : Une journée au parc d'attraction et un bon chocolat

En ce beau jour d'automne, une journée au parc d'attraction était prévue entre la famille Potter, Sirius, Remus, le couple formé par Narcissa et Severus accompagnés de Draco, ainsi qu'Ethan et les jeunes loups-garous de sa meute, Emy, Raven, et Lucie. Elwyn n'était pas tenté par l'expérience à la base, mais avait fini par céder à Raven.

Flora avait maintenant deux ans, et trottinait pour le moment à côté de sa poussette. Mais Lily ne doutait pas qu'elle voudrait y retourner avant la fin de la journée. Harry, lui, sautait en l'air, une de ses mains tenue par Sirius, l'autre par Remus.

Depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un parc d'attraction moldu, il était intenable. Et Sirius n'était pas beaucoup mieux, ce qui ne faisait pas trois, mais quatre enfants à surveiller aujourd'hui. Lily, qui connaissait bien ce genre d'endroit, sentait qu'elle serait épuisée ce soir. Et si Sirius se comportait comme un vrai gamin aux yeux de tous, elle savait que James n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il le cachait simplement un peu mieux pour tenir son rôle de père de famille.

Draco était relativement sage lui, malgré ses yeux qui brillaient de curiosité. Même s'il se comportait plus comme un enfant, il n'avait pas oublié l'éducation qu'il avait reçue en la présence de son père. Et si Narcissa avait laissé de côté les punitions corporelles, elle se montrait tout de même assez stricte sur les apparences. Son fils avait des bonnes manières et il n'était pas question qu'il les oublie. Elle l'avait tout de même prévenu qu'aujourd'hui, il avait sa bénédiction pour s'amuser.

Profitant qu'ils étaient encore à jeun, Lily leur conseilla de commencer par les attractions à sensation. Les loups garous déclinèrent, leur bête s'agitant rien qu'au fait de se retrouver en l'air sous la dépendance de ces machines de métal. Un simple manège passe encore, une espèce de grand huit, non merci.

Par contre, ils se roulèrent presque par terre à la vue du teint on ne peut plus verdâtre de James et Sirius quand ils descendirent. Harry et Draco avaient bien mieux tenu le coup dans les attractions où ils étaient autorisés. Tout le monde fut également mort de rire à la sortie de la maison de l'horreur.

La vision des sorcières des moldus était hilarante, surtout l'énorme verrue siégeant sur le bout de leur nez. Et qu'est ce que leurs balais étaient miteux… comment elles pouvaient espérer voler là-dessus ? Même les plus vieux Brossdurs de l'école n'étaient pas aussi… décharnés.

Les loups garous gagnèrent haut la main le record de vitesse pour sortir du labyrinthe des miroirs. Et après tout ça, ils commençaient tous à avoir une petite faim.

Harry se retrouva pour sa plus grande joie devant une barbe à papa quasiment aussi grosse que lui, au même titre que Draco. Flora était encore trop jeune au gout de Lily pour de telles sucreries, d'autant qu'elle n'en serait jamais venue à bout, mais elle eu droit à un granité d'une belle couleur fluo, accompagnée par sa maman.

Ethan se fit également plaisir avec une barbe à papa, en collant une d'office dans les mains de Severus. Ce dernier soupira devant la confiserie bien trop rose à son gout. Par contre, la couleur plut à James et Sirius qui curieux, décidèrent d'en prendre une aussi à deux.

Raven avait préféré une gaufre chocolat chantilly, tout comme Remus, et Emy, après avoir longuement hésité, craqua pour une pomme d'amour. Grâce à l'appétit des loups-garous, elle finit d'ailleurs par en prendre trois, et réussit à convaincre Narcissa de tenter aussi cette sucrerie.

Severus avait quand même gouté la barbe à papa, par principe, mais l'avait vite refilé à un Raven totalement ravi. Le maitre de potion s'était ensuite contenté d'une crêpe au chocolat, bien plus à son gout.

Lucie avait préféré prendre un granité, appréciant sa fraicheur. Mais elle n'avait pas hésité à venir taper dans la barbe à papa récupérée par son ami loup-garou. Elwyn, lui, jonglait entre deux sucettes de bonbon, goutant lui aussi le dessert rose de Raven. Comme il l'avait mentionné, il aurait bien pris une bière, mais comme ce n'était pas acceptable, il remplaçait par un avantageux taux de sucre. Ca n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça.

Après s'être rassasié un peu, ils décidèrent d'aller aux stands de jeu. Il était hors de question de refaire des manèges avec le ventre aussi plein. Ce n'est pas James ou Sirius qui allaient dire le contraire après leur expérience à jeun.

Raven réussit à gagner trois peluches à un stand d'adresse assez facilement. Il en garda une pour lui, afin d'agrandir la collection de sa chambre, et offrit les deux autres aux louves-garous. Emy se retrouva ainsi avec un bambi qui lui permettrait d'agrandir sa propre collection, et Lucie avec un petit chiot husky aux yeux bleus.

Elwyn préféra un jeu de fléchette où il finit après quelques essais par gagner un chapeau de cowboy qu'il arborait fièrement. Sirius était d'ailleurs assez vexé d'avoir perdu contre le plus jeune sous les ricanements de James.

Ethan s'était décidé pour un stand de tir. C'était des fusils de fête foraine, mais après un tour d'essai il s'y adapta assez vite. Il put ainsi donner un pistolet à eau à Harry devant l'air totalement désespéré de Lily, et un joli ourson tout blanc à Flora.

Les trois enfants avaient pu jouer à des jeux de leur âge, tels que la pêche aux poissons, ou le lancé de cerceaux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été très fiers de gagner chacun un flacon à bulles de savons. Qu'importe que Remus ait quasiment tenu la main de Flora, ou qu'Ethan et Sirius aient conseillé les deux autres sans relache. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir gagné, et les bulles colorées avaient vite envahis l'allée du parc.

Ca avait été une excellente journée, même s'ils avaient tous finis épuisés.

De plus, cette sortie avait permis à Sirius de parler avec sa cousine et de retrouver une certaine complicité avec elle, tout en faisant la connaissance de son neveu. Il demanda même à la blonde si elle souhaitait emménager à Square Grimaud.

Lui-même n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs dans cette bâtisse. Mais si elle pouvait s'y sentir à l'aise, étant donné qu'elle était à nouveau une Black… Ca ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle y vive avec Severus.

Il serait même très simple de relier la cheminée à Moon Heaven pour faciliter les déplacements avec la demeure de la meute.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris suite à ces paroles. Sirius s'était bien arrangé depuis qu'il fréquentait Ethan, comme lui-même d'ailleurs s'il était tout à fait honnête… Ils avaient peut-être simplement grandis. Mais de là à ce qu'il lui cède sa maison ancestrale…

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter si Narcissa était d'accord. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'ils parlaient de vivre ensemble.

Mana avait pris un appartement dans la ville d'à côté. Il pouvait arriver en quelques minutes en voiture, et en cas de grosse urgence, il possédait un portoloin menant à Moon Heaven.

Cela faisait un moment que Severus souhaitait lui aussi un endroit à lui, et pas seulement vivre dans la demeure de la meute. C'était un sentiment propre aux dominants, mais les autres finiraient peut-être aussi par le ressentir.

Moon Heaven resterait toujours un refuge, l'endroit où rentrer pour se sentir bien, où se réfugier en cas de problème ou simplement pour passer du temps en famille. Mais Severus voulait un petit bout de territoire à lui, où il ne sentirait pas constamment la présence des autres, même du fin fond de son laboratoire de potion.

Et Narcissa savait bien qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise de vivre dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle-même ne s'y sentait plus chez elle. Elle le garderait bien sur, pour Draco quand il serait en âge. Il pourrait perpétuer le nom des Malefoy et lui rendre sa grandeur. En attendant, elle était redevenue une Black, et en tant que tel, allait donc demeurer dans le Manoir Back avec la bénédiction du dernier descendant mâle.

Re-décorer l'ensemble de la demeure allait la garder occuper pendant un bon bout de temps.

oOo

oOo

Le téléphone portable d'Ethan sonna à Poudlard. Il avait été trafiqué par Dumbledore lui-même pour fonctionner même dans l'école.

« Allo Ethan ? C'est Tessa. Ca te dit un café gourmand ? Je suis libre cet après midi. »

« Euh désolé, je garde les enfants d'amis là. » Lui répond-il, gardant un œil sur Harry et la petite Flora qui jouaient sur le tapis du salon.

« Ah, désolée de te déranger alors. » Même si elle se contrôlait, Ethan ne pouvait louper le ton déçu de sa voix.

« Je te rappelle dans dix minutes. Une petite sortie ne leur ferait sans doute pas de mal. A tout de suite. »

Tessa resta un instant interloquée en regardant son téléphone avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Elle attendit impatiemment le rappel du brun. Ces derniers temps, ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, que ça soit pour courir, boire un café, ou simplement passer du temps ensemble.

« Ca vous dit d'aller faire un tour dans Londres ? » Lança Ethan aux deux enfants devant lui.

« Viii. » S'exclama la petite Flora en tapant des mains, Harry hochant vivement la tête à côté d'elle.

Il regarda l'horloge du salon, Lily devait encore être en salle des professeurs avant son prochain cours. Ethan n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi et s'était donc proposé pour garder les deux enfants. Lily avait trois heures de cours espacées d'une heure où elle avait des corrections à faire, et Remus était également occupé une bonne partie de la journée. L'alpha aimait bien garder les enfants de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il n'était pas libre non plus ou qu'il avait autre chose de prévu, des elfes s'en chargeaient.

Il contacta donc Lily par cheminette, la prévenant qu'il aimerait bien emmener les enfants dans Londres pour la fin de l'après midi. Il ne lui cacha pas qu'il allait rejoindre son amie, et qu'il comptait payer un bon chocolat chaud à chacun des enfants. La rouquine ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de lui donner son autorisation.

L'alpha était bien assez digne de confiance pour qu'elle lui confie ses deux enfants quelques heures en dehors de l'école. En plus depuis le temps qu'ils lui réclamaient une sortie, enfin surtout Harry. Cela leur ferait plus plaisir que de passer la journée à l'intérieur. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait les inscrire chez une nounou qui pourrait leur offrir plus d'activités que les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Au début, elle avait pensé les confier aux jeunes filles qu'elle avait rencontrées à Moon Heaven. Ces dernières, surtout Marissa et Emy, les deux sœurs, adoraient les deux enfants. Mais Ethan lui avait sincèrement dit qu'il préférerait être présent, ou au moins Severus, si des membres de la meute devaient garder ses enfants. Même si elles étaient gentilles et attentionnées, elles restaient des louves-garous, potentiellement dangereuses.

La jeune femme avait voulu savoir si lui aussi se considérait comme dangereux. Il lui avait répondu tout à fait honnêtement qu'il y avait difficilement plus dangereux que lui, mais qu'il se contrôlait assez pour pouvoir s'éloigner s'il risquait de le devenir pour les enfants. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas des autres membres de la meute, même s'il faisait relativement confiance à Severus, et que Remus était tellement soumis qu'il y avait peut de chance qu'il devienne dangereux, tout comme Emmerick. Ce dernier avait par contre peut d'affinité avec les enfants. Il prenait plaisir à leur faire les meilleures pâtisseries, mais préférait ne pas rester seul avec eux.

Ethan possédant finalement l'autorisation d'emmener les deux enfants dans Londres, il rappela Tessa, acceptant son rendez-vous dans leur café habituel.

« Bonjour Tessa ! » La salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Je te présente Harry et Flora Potter. » La petite dans ses bras lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour madame. » Souffla le petit brun d'une voix timide, à moitié caché derrière la jambe d'Ethan. « Vous êtes très jolie. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Et merci pour le compliment, il me fait très plaisir. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tessa, ce serait plus sympa non ? »

« Oui Tessa ! » Lui répondit-il joyeusement, perdant un peu de sa timidité.

« Et si on allait prendre ces pâtisseries ! » Lança Ethan en les entrainant à l'intérieur du café.

Il faisait en effet frais aujourd'hui, et ils seraient plus à l'aise sur les banquettes confortables plutôt qu'en terrasse.

« Alors les enfants, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Leur demanda Tessa en consultant la carte.

« Du socola ! » Piailla la plus jeune, ses yeux noisettes pétillant.

« Et un chocolat chaud, un. »

« Moi aussi ! » Renchérit Harry. « Avec des cookies ! »

« Et deux chocolats chauds ! Qui dit mieux ? »

« Je pense que je vais en prendre un aussi. Le temps s'y prête bien. » Intervint Ethan.

« Si tout le monde s'y met. Qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? Et de quatre ! » Sourit Tessa. « Par contre, ce sera un viennois pour moi, autant faire les choses bien. »

« Qu'est ce que vous en dites vous deux, de la chantilly par-dessus ça vous tente ? » Les yeux pétillants des deux enfants se passaient bien de réponse. Pour un peu ils bavaient sur la table d'anticipation.

« Quatre chocolats viennois. Deux cookies choco-noisette. Une tarte tatin. Et un moelleux avec une boule de glace cannelle.» Commanda Tessa pour eux quatre, Ethan acquiesçant au gâteau au chocolat. La jeune femme commençait à bien connaitre ses gouts et sa passion pour la cannelle.

La fin de l'après midi se passa à merveille, et Ethan ramena deux heures plus tard deux enfants repus et bien fatigués.

Il était heureux que la rencontre avec Tessa se soit bien passée. Les enfants d'abord timides aveint rapidement été conquis, et la jeune femme avait semblé les adorer. Même si une partie de lui souhaitait garder la jeune femme pour lui tout seul, il pensait de plus en plus fréquemment à la présenter aux autres.

Les enfants étaient en fait un premier pas dans cette direction. Par contre, faire les autres signifierait en venir à lui avouer son secret, et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ça. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il craignait trop un rejet, et en même temps, hésitait à impliquer la jeune femme dans la vie de la meute pour son propre bien.

Ses pensées devenaient rapidement compliquées lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop à sa relation avec Tessa, oscillant entre bonheur, crainte du futur, et culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa vie passée.

Il repoussa ses pensées loin de son esprit, bien décidé à profiter de cette relation tant qu'elle durerait. Pour une fois, advienne que pourra.


	42. Chapter 41 'Chien' en laisse

_Un petit chapitre beaucoup plus court avec ce qui peut arriver à un louveteau qui perd le contrôle :-)_

 _Je ne savais pas trop quoi rajouter d'autre, donc je le laisse tel quel._

 _Bonne lecture._

oOo

 **Chapitre 41** : 'Chien' en laisse

Le téléphone mobile de Severus résonna alors qu'il prenait le thé avec Narcissa sur la terrasse d'un café. Il était environ 21 heures et le couple avait diné dans Londres, profitant de la fin de soirée autour d'un thé.

Le couple rentrerait ensuite ensemble à Square Grimaud. Enfin, sauf si un imprévu pointait le bout de son nez. Le maitre des potions décrocha rapidement son téléphone quand il vit que le numéro était à un membre de la meute.

« Allo, c'est Alex. Tu pourrais venir rapidement à la boite de nuit des vampires ? On a un souci. Elwyn va bientôt changer. » Expliqua sans délai le loup-garou. « On est dans le parking derrière, le renfoncement prêt des poubelles. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait. » Son ton était légèrement paniqué.

Il avait du essayer de contrôler Elwyn sans succès, et se retrouvait maintenant débordé. Seveurs le prévint qu'il arrivait et jura doucement après avoir raccroché.

« Narcissa, je te pris de m'excuser. Je reviens aussi rapidement que je peux, et si c'est impossible je t'envoie un message rapidement. » S'excusa le potioniste.

Il était à ce moment heureux que la jeune femme ait accepté qu'il lui offre un téléphone mobile. C'était beaucoup plus discret qu'une chouette pour lui envoyer un message dans le monde moldu.

Severus se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer alors qu'il transplanait vers la périphérie de Londres. Alex était plus dominant qu'Elwyn. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'accompagnait fréquemment en boite. Il lui était supérieur et avait une plus grande maitrise du loup. Raven venait aussi, mais lui était moins dominant que le plus nouveau.

Severus arriva donc rapidement en vue des trois loups garous et demanda aussitôt des explications.

Il s'avéra que la soirée avait été le siège d'un enchainement de circonstances assez désastreuses.

Quelques verres avaient affaibli la maitrise du jeune sur son loup, mais il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool en général. Ce seul abus n'expliquait donc pas une telle perte de contrôle, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait ses limites dans ce domaine, condition sine qua non pour avoir été autorisé à boire en dehors de Moon Heaven. Les bars, il connaissait bien, et sa résistance aussi.

Mais ce soir, une bagarre s'était déclenchée dans le local de la boite, et un type avait fini par le bousculer. Il avait essayé de s'éloigner, bien conscient que s'il commençait à s'impliquer, il risquait de tuer quelqu'un.

Le gros problème, c'est qu'après l'avoir enfin lâché, le type en question s'en était pris à une jeune fille. Cette dernière était venue avec deux amies, et personne ne semblait vouloir réagir pour l'aider. Elwyn et Raven étaient donc intervenus pour la défendre.

L'imbécile avait frappé Raven. Il ne l'avait pas fait assez fort pour blesser un loup-garou, mais bien assez pour mettre en rogne le dominant déjà pas très stable qui l'accompagnait.

Alex avait rattrapé Elwyn par la peau du cou alors qu'il envoyait le type au tapis. Heureusement, il l'avait saisi à temps pour le crétin soit juste sonné. Le loup-garou avait mis assez de force pour faire bien plus que ça.

Les vampires étaient arrivés juste à ce moment là, commençant à calmer les gens, et mettant dehors de force ceux qui ne voulaient pas le faire. Alex avait juré en constatant que les yeux d'Elwyn avaient entièrement virés à l'orange.

« Elwyn reprend toi. » Lui avait-il ordonné.

Mais seul un grognement sourd lui avait répondu.

Le dominant avait donc pris fermement le plus jeune par le bras, et l'avait trainé dehors jusqu'au parking. Raven les avait aidés à sortir de la foule le plus discrètement possible.

Un vampire s'était approché d'eux, leur demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais n'avait fait que provoquer à nouveau un grondement sourd d'Elwyn.

« Occupez-vous de vous et de votre club. » Avait craché Alex. « On s'occupe des nôtres ! »

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre le parking, et le dominant s'était dépêché d'appeler Severus.

En cas de pépins, ils devaient normalement appeler d'abord Mana, le troisième, puis Severus, et en cas de gros problème ou d'absence des deux premiers, Ethan. Mais le temps que Mana arrive en voiture, il risquait d'être trop tard, Alex ayant bien du mal à retenir le loup garou en train de changer.

Severus par contre, pouvait transplaner. Il était déjà venu une fois ici, juste pour voir la boite même s'il avait refusé d'y entrer. De telles distractions n'étaient pas vraiment son truc.

Une fois arrivé, le maitre de potion ne put que regarder Elwyn achever son changement. Ethan aurait peut-être pu l'inverser en donnant l'ordre au brun clair, mais ce n'était pas dans les capacités de Severus, pas encore. Il attendit donc que le loup soit totalement là, se contentant de contrôler son tempérament belliqueux par sa propre dominance.

Une fois le canidé gris remis, le maitre de potion métamorphosa avec un sourire tordu un mouchoir sortit de sa poche en un collier de cuir.

« Puisque tu n'as pas été capable de te contrôler, tu vas rentrer en laisse. » Ricana-t-il.

Le loup aux yeux orangés grogna une seconde avant de baisser piteusement le nez au sol en poussant un petit couinement. L'humain avait repris suffisamment sa place, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir rechanger tout de suite.

Il y avait un certain délai à respecter entre deux changements, inversement proportionnel à la puissance du loup. Ethan pouvait changer quasiment à volonté, de même que Severus et Mana, même si ça les épuisait. Pour les autres, ils devaient attendre un peu sous peine de s'effondrer de fatigue ou de perdre le contrôle.

Severus s'adressa aux deux autres.

« Vous voulez rester ? Les vampires semblent avoir repris le contrôle de leur établissement. » Leur demanda-t-il.

« Non, on va rentrer. On a eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir, hein Raven ? » Lui répondit Alex.

« Ouai… tout à fait d'accord. » Acquiesça le plus jeune.

Severus regarda Elwyn, puis les deux autres.

Le jeune loup avait semblé reprendre ses esprits, et était couché calmement à ses pieds. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant le laisser sous cette forme sous la responsabilité d'Alex. S'il n'était pas assez dominant pour le contrôler pendant le changement, il ne le serait pas en cas de pépin sous cette forme.

Ethan était normalement avec la fameuse Teresa. Kilian devait être occupé par ses potions, ayant reçu une importante commande. Et Mana était de sortie aussi, même s'il rentrerait si Severus le lui demandait.

Le potioniste poussa un soupire.

« Bon, je vous laisse rentrer. Je me charge de lui… Aller on va faire une promenade. Désolé mon grand mais j'étais en train de prendre le thé, et je n'ai pas envie de reporter. » Lui annonça Severus.

Le loup le regarda de manière interrogative, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

« Accroche-toi. » Lui conseilla le dominant en prenant une pleine main de fourrure.

Et sur ce, il transplana dans une ruelle sombre. Il laissa quelques secondes au canidé pour se reprendre, le loup n'appréciant pas vraiment de se faire transplaner ainsi. Puis il sortit dans la rue et marcha nonchalamment avec le loup en laisse à ses côtés.

Narcissa vit avec soulagement Severus revenir assez rapidement. Il aurait été dommage d'avorter ainsi leur soirée qui avait si bien commencé, même si elle comprenait les priorités de la meute et les acceptait.

Par contre, elle manqua s'étrangler en voyant la créature tenu en laisse par son homme.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ?... » Bégaya-t-elle, au diable les bonnes manières.

« Un loup ? Si si. » Répondit Severus avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Mais… » Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Si quelques personnes avaient lancé un regard curieux vers la bête, la plupart des gens l'ignorait, comme s'il elle n'existait pas.

« Magie de meute. » Lui souffla le maitre des potions à l'oreille. « Tant qu'il se fait discret, il a l'air d'un gros chien. Le collier et la laisse renforcent cette impression. Les gens voient uniquement ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

« Et… tu comptes le garder comme ça ? » Demanda tout de même la blonde pour être sure.

« Il a fait une bêtise. Il assume. Si sa présence ne te dérange pas, on va pouvoir finir notre thé tranquillement. D'ici là, il pourra sans doute changer à nouveau. »

Le loup s'allongea sous la table, le nez sur ses pattes avant, résigné. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ne se contrôlait pas.

Remarque, il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Severus et Narcissa ne faisaient que prendre le thé… Le second de la meute aurait sans doute été plus furax qu'amusé si Alex l'avait appelé à un autre moment.

Elwyn n'avait qu'à patienter, et il pourrait à nouveau reprendre forme humaine et rentrer à Moon Heaven. Il poussa un léger soupir en commençant à somnoler. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'espionner la conversation de son second et sa future compagne.

Une heure plus tard, Severus raccompagna le plus jeune à la demeure de la meute pour qu'il puisse changer tranquillement.

« Va prendre un chocolat, manger un peu et va te coucher. » Lui conseilla-t-il avant de ressortir pour rejoindre la blonde. Ils avaient une soirée à terminer à deux.


	43. Chapter 42 Randonnée au Lake 1

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voilà la suite ^^ Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 42** : Randonnée au Lake et léger incident

Après en avoir longuement parlé, Ethan et Tessa avaient décidé de s'offrir huit jours de randonnée à deux pendant les vacances de Pâques. Depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensembles, cette virée en amoureux serait un peu comme un test. Si ce voyage se passait bien, ils pourraient réellement envisager de stabiliser un peu plus leur relation, en présentant chacun l'autre à leurs amis/famille par exemple.

Ethan avait donné ses recommandations à la meute. Severus et Mana pourraient en prendre soin pendant cette période. Ils avaient chacun leur vie et s'en sortaient bien, il allait leur faire confiance. En cas de problème, il avait de toute manière son téléphone portable. Et en cas de véritable urgence, le lien de meute pourrait le prévenir.

Le brun et la jeune femme se préparèrent soigneusement. Ils avaient chacun un sac à dos conséquent, mais leur permettant de crapahuter confortablement. Ils avaient prévu tente et matériel de camping, même s'ils comptaient passer plusieurs étapes dans des gites ou de petits hôtels. Leur voyage comportait sept nuits, ils avaient bien l'intention d'en passer quelques unes en pleine nature.

Ils s'étaient décidés pour la Cumbria Way, un chemin de grande randonnée traversant le parc national de Lake District. Ce trajet leur permettrait aussi bien des balades dans la plaine, qu'en forêt, ou dans des zones plus vallonnées. C'était un bon concentré de différents paysages, correspondant assez bien à leurs compétences. C'était un parcours de randonnée connu, et ils n'auraient pas de mal à trouver plusieurs bed and breakfast ou des hôtels sympa sur la route, tout en ayant l'occasion de profiter également du charme de la tente.

Ils prirent le train chacun de leur côté, et se retrouvèrent à Ulverston, la charmante ville d'où ils avaient décidé de commencer leur périple. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures, bavardant en déambulant dans ses rues pavées, et buvant un coup dans l'un des pubs, avant d'y passer la nuit. Ils prendraient réellement la route le lendemain, après avoir achevé leurs dernières planifications de route.

Ils prirent ainsi la direction de Coniston, à travers le parc du Lake District.

« C'est magnifique ! » S'extasia Tessa en observant le panorama depuis les Coniston Fells.

« C'est une belle récompense pour la grimpette. » Acquiesça Ethan.

Ils pouvaient voir au loin les grandes cheminées du Coniston Hall, le plus ancien bâtiment de la ville. Il avait du être battit au seizième siècle, peut-être même avant.

« Une partie est en ruine, mais il est écrit qu'une partie sert de ferme, et une autre de club de voile. » Lut Ethan dans le guide de la région qu'il avait emporté.

Cet endroit magnifique se situait juste à côté du lac Coniston Water.

« Dommage qu'on ne soit pas parti pour un mois, on aurait pu le visiter, voir faire de la voile. » Intervint Tessa.

« Apparemment on ne peut pas le visiter. C'est marqué qu'il n'est pas ouvert au public. Donc pas de regret. » Continua le brun.

Après avoir admiré la vue encore quelques minutes, le loup garou referma son guide et ils reprirent la route.

En se rapprochant du lac, ils commencèrent à croiser de nombreuses personnes, d'autres randonneurs, mais aussi des passants avec leurs chiens. Apparemment c'était un chemin de promenade très apprécié.

Après vingt-trois kilomètres de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à Coniston, et décidèrent de passer leur première nuit en tente. En effet, le camping de Coniston Hall était bien réputé, et se situait à dix minutes à pied du village. De plus, il offrait une vue imprenable.

« Ca va. Pas trop fatiguée ? » Demanda Ethan à sa compagne de route, tout en sortant le matériel pour monter leur tente.

« Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira au poil ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Mes pieds ont juste besoin d'un peu de repos, et éventuellement d'un massage. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Si je te masse les pieds tu me masses autre chose ? » Répliqua du tac au tac l'alpha, faisant instantanément rougir la jeune femme.

Se rendant compte du double sens de ses paroles il reprit.

«Les épaules ! Je parlais des épaules. Il faudra que j'équilibre un peu mieux mon sac demain. Mais si tu pensais à autre chose… » Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Idiot. » Le rabroua Tessa assorti d'une petite tape sur le bras. « Mais j'accepte le marché. Concernant les épaules bien sur. »

« Evidemment. » Sourit-il.

Il monta rapidement la tente, en continuant à flirter légèrement avec la jeune femme. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir. C'était hors de question avec autant de monde autour d'eux.

Un camping était loin d'être l'idéal pour l'intimité d'un couple, mais ça présentait d'autres avantages comparé au camping en plein nature. Notamment des douches, un diner et un petit déjeuner compris dans la location de la place.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent peu après l'aube. Leur but de la journée serait d'atteindre Landgale, à dix-neuf kilomètres de là. Ils firent juste un petit tour au village avant de réellement prendre la route, afin d'acheter des encas leur permettant de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner.

Ils pourraient faire une étape pour manger aux alentours de 14 heures. Ils avaient longuement hésité entre Elterwater et Chapel Stile, deux villages présents dans la vallée, mais avaient finalement décidé de manger dans la Britannia Inn du premier, puis de simplement passer par le second.

D'après le guide d'Ethan, ce lieu était tout ce qu'un pub du Lake District devait être : bonne nourriture, excellente bière, atmosphère chaleureuse. Et force était de constater que le bouquin était exact.

Le choix fut difficile quant au menu. Les plats avaient tous l'air meilleurs les uns que les autres, et chacun mettait l'eau à la bouche. Du bœuf, du poulet, de l'agneau, du porc, du poisson, tout le monde pouvait y trouver son compte.

L'alpha se régala de son agneau braisé, n'en laissant pas une miette. L'épaule était délicatement marinée dans la menthe et les épices, ce qui avait charmé le brun. L'excellente sauce au vin rouge qui accompagnait le tout était un plus.

Tessa, elle, avait choisi du loup de mer grillé et sa sauce à la bière. Il n'en resta rien non plus après son passage.

Si la jeune femme avait accompagné son plat de légumes de saison, le brun avait opté pour des pommes de terre nouvelles, ayant littéralement une faim de loup.

Après s'être ainsi rassasié, Tessa avait fini sur une simple glace, délicieuse et rafraichissante. L'alpha avait encore bien assez de place pour les profiteroles maison, et ne s'en était donc pas privé. La sauce au chocolat chaud recouvrant les trois choux de taille imposante avaient eu raison de sa volonté. Il n'avait accepté qu'à contrecœur d'en donner une bouchée à sa compagne, l'échangeant contre une promesse de baiser à la hauteur du sacrifice. Que ne ferait-on pas pour du chocolat.

« On ne va jamais pouvoir repartir. » Souffla la jeune femme. « Si on continue comme ça, même en faisant vingt kilomètres par jour on aura pris quatre kilos à la fin de ce séjour. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Peut-être bien, mais le guide était formel. On ne pouvait pas louper cette auberge en passant dans le coin. Ca aurait été un sacrilège. » Affirma Ethan.

« C'est sur que je ne peux pas dire le contraire après avoir fait un tel repas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé un poisson aussi bon. » Soupira la jeune femme.

« Un thé pour digérer et on repart ? »

« Allez. Un thé et on repart. » Confirma-t-elle.

Finalement, ils firent un peu plus que passer par Chapel Stile. En effet, là bas, un immense jardin était ouvert au public, possédant une superbe collection de camellias, azalées, rhododendrons, ainsi que divers arbres et arbustes rares.

En tant que botaniste, Tessa ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cet endroit sans y arrêter. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'Ethan y avait déambulé avec elle.

L'après midi au Pays des Lacs fut aussi fantastique que la veille, avec des paysages à couper le souffle. Ayant pris leur temps pour admirer la vue, ils arrivèrent à leur destination à la tombée de la nuit, décidant de passer celle-ci dans un petit hôtel. Après avoir passé toute la journée en pleine nature, ils n'étaient pas contre un petit peu de confort le soir venu.

Le quatrième jour arriva, avec ses seize kilomètres pour rejoindre Rothwaite. Un des points fort de cette étape était la superbe Mickleden Valley, entourée du Bowfell, la plus haute montagne de Langdale, et des Pikes.

La chaine des Langdale Pikes se dressait le long du versant nord de la vallée de Great Langdale, et constituait la principale attraction du Lake District. Depuis la vallée d'où Ethan et Tessa étaient partis, ils avaient l'apparence d'une crête rocheuse abrupte, même si en réalité, seul le versant sud l'était. Les Pikes étaient au nombre de quatre : le Pike of Stickle, le Loft Crag, le Harrison Stickle et Pavey Ark.

Cette journée était la plus sportive avec ses 1300 mètres de dénivelé. Elle commençait en effet par une belle montée, qui aboutirait à une descente dans la vallée de Langstath. Arrivés au poids le plus haut, la vue sur le village de Rosthwaite était superbe.

Heureusement, il existait plusieurs points sur la route où ils pouvaient se reposer quelques instants. Ainsi, juste avant l'ascension du Harrison Stickle, ils pouvaient admirer la vue sur le Stickle Tarn. Après une montée graduelle jusqu'au Pike of Stickle, une autre zone de repos leur montrait une vue fantastique sur le Lake District. La descente était ensuite graduelle, puis beaucoup plus abrupte.

Malgré leur prudence, Tessa trébucha dans une zone encore plus escarpée, et glissa le long de la pente vers une petite corniche, entrainant Ethan qui lui avait pris la main pour la retenir.

« Tessa ! Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-il immédiatement en relevant la tête. Il avait essayé d'amortir au mieux la chute, mais ce n'était pas facile dans cette situation.

« Ca va. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Rien de cassé. Je me suis juste égratigné la jambe. Mais et toi ? Tu as tout pris ! » Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter. Le brun s'était en effet retrouvé sous elle, et avait donc subis la chute de plein fouet.

« C'est rien, le sac a pris tout l'impact. » La rassura-t-il immédiatement. « Ta cheville a l'air foulée par contre… »

Il se redressa doucement, et commença à sortir une des cordes de tension de leur tente, l'accrochant à leurs deux sacs à dos.

« Monte sur mon dos, je vais te remonter. Je pourrais ramener les sacs après avec la corde. »

« Tu es sur que ça va ? » Elle avait remarqué qu'il était un peu raide en se redressant.

Le loup-garou lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Aucun problème. »

Il roula des épaules pour bien lui montrer que tout fonctionnait, camouflant cette fois parfaitement ses blessures. La chute avait quand même été rude, même pour un loup-garou. Mais rien qui ne serait résolu dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures.

La jeune femme prit appui sur sa jambe intacte, et s'accrocha comme elle put sur le dos de son compagnon. Le brun mis quelques secondes à bien prendre son équilibre, puis commença l'ascension de quelques mètres.

C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il bénissait sa nature lupine qui lui facilitait bien la vie. S'il avait un peu de mal à trouver des prises correctes, sa force et sa souplesse compensaient sans problème. S'il avait été seul, il aurait même pu sauter pour atteindre plus facilement le sommet.

Arrivé en haut, il déposa soigneusement la jeune femme contre un arbre et remonta les sacs. Ces derniers étaient bien poussiéreux, mais ne semblaient pas avoir été trop endommagés par la chute.

« Attend un peu. Je crois que j'ai vu du millepertuis un peu plus loin. Ca va soulager la plaie en attendant d'arriver au village. »

« Ce n'est pas sensé être moi la botaniste ? » Sourit la jeune femme, un peu surprise.

« Ca ne mange pas de pain d'avoir quelques connaissances quand on part en vadrouille. » Lui répondit Ethan avant de repartir en arrière.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il ressentit un frisson étrange, comme si quelqu'un venait de faire de la magie. Il stoppa net, les sens en alerte, mais lui et Tessa étaient les deux seuls 'humains' des environs.

Une pensée étrange lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que Tessa lui cachait quelque chose, peut être que c'était ça. Il ne lui avait rien demandé malgré ses interrogations. Vu son propre secret, il n'était pas en position de l'interroger et de chercher plus loin. Mais il se fit la promesse d'être plus attentif. Si par le plus grand des hasards elle était sorcière, peut être serait-il plus facile de se dévoiler.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des feuilles fraiches de la plante aux propriétés astringentes, analgésiques, et anti-inflammatoires.

Une fois auprès de la jeune femme, il étudia plus attentivement sa cheville. Apparemment elle n'était pas foulée en fait, où plutôt elle ne l'était plus, si la vague de magie venait de là. Elle avait pu se soigner.

Tessa se mordilla légèrement la lèvre pendant qu'il mettait en place soigneusement les feuilles de millepertuis, bandant la plaie plus légère qu'il ne le pensait.

Il se sentit presque coupable en achevant son bandage. Si elle était vraiment sorcière, et qu'elle avait soigné sa foulure, elle avait largement les compétences pour venir à bout de cette blessure. Elle aurait pu refermer totalement sa plaie. Mais apparemment, elle ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il le sache.

« Tu peux marcher ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Tessa se mis prudemment sur ses jambes avant de faire quelques pas. « Je pense que ça ira sans problèmes. Tu es plutôt doué pour faire des bandages. »

« Heureusement vu le métier que je fais. » Rigola-t-il.

« C'est sur qu'un vétérinaire qui ne saurais pas faire un bandage… Effectivement. » Sourit-elle.

Ils reprirent donc leur trajet à une vitesse un peu plus réduite, faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Mais quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin, la route redevint plus simple jusqu'à Rosthwaite, et ils marchèrent de manière plus détendue.

Ethan avait tout de même transféré une partie des affaires de Tessa dans son propre sac, insistant sur le fait qu'elle marcherait plus facilement ainsi, et que lui pouvait sans problème porter quelques kilos de plus. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu avoir gain de cause, et avait donc lâché l'affaire.

Même si elle n'avait qu'une égratignure, le brun s'était tout de même inquiété pour elle. Quant à Tessa, elle se promit de vérifier le soir même qu'il n'était effectivement pas blessé, inquiète elle aussi malgré tout. Ils faisaient une belle paire…

 _Rosthwaith est un village chaleureux où quelques pubs vous attendent pour vous relaxer._ C'est ainsi que leur guide parlait de ce petit village du Lake District.

Le couple comptait à la base camper dans la vallée, mais ils choisirent finalement une petite auberge après leurs mésaventures de la journée.

Si Ethan se posait des questions sur la magie de la jeune femme, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur son 'petit ami'. Il avait semblé remonter tellement facilement la paroi escarpée. Il n'était même pas essoufflé en arrivant en haut.

En plus, elle était sure de l'avoir vu grimacer en se relevant, mais il lui avait assuré ne pas être blessé. Et effectivement, en se couchant, aucune blessure n'était visible sur son corps.

Tessa se dit à ce moment là qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à avoir un secret, et commençait à se demander si cette randonnée était une bonne idée. Huit jours passés ensemble risquaient bien de faire voler son secret en éclats. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose…

Elle se sentait proche d'Ethan, et n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec un autre homme avant. Elle aimerait tout lui raconter. Peut-être que si le reste du séjour se passait bien, elle le ferait. Elle risquait certes de le perdre, mais ils ne pourraient de toute manière pas vivre éternellement comme ça.

C'est sur ces dernières réflexions qu'elle s'endormit dans ses bras.


	44. Chapter 43 Randonnée au Lake 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. Voilà la deuxième partie ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 43** : Randonnée au Lake et secret dévoilés

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le cinquième jour, la plaie de Tessa commençait déjà à cicatriser, et ne la gênait quasiment pas. Elle assura donc à son compagnon qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur périple sans problème.

Le fait que cette étape était la plus courte et la plus facile tombait à pic.

Ils commencèrent par la sublime vallée de Borrowdale qui entourait le village, traversant la rivière Derwent par le pont de Grange, afin de se rendre dans le village en question. Ce pont à deux arches était en pierre, et malgré son âge, toujours en parfait état. Il avait en effet été construit au 17e siècle.

Ils en profitèrent pour s'arrêter à la boutique de thé que leur guide signalait. Ethan choisit un exemplaire pour chaque membre de la meute, le préféré de chacun.

« Dis-donc tu vas dévaliser les lieux ! » Le charia Tessa.

« Mes amis adorent le thé. » Sourit-il. « J'en ai pris pour toi aussi. » Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Thé vert cardamome. »

« Frimeur. Lâche-moi ce paquet. » Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant un sachet de thé aux épices des mains. « Tu ne vas pas acheter ton propre thé quand même. »

« Et pour la peine tu ne sauras pas lequel je comptais te prendre. Tourne-toi et ne regarde pas. » Lui dit-elle en repartant dans les rayons.

Ethan la regarda retourner à ses recherches avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Elle lui avait carrément donné des ordres et son loup avait à peine bronché. Sa bête avait vraiment adopté la jeune femme.

Ils repassèrent le pont pour continuer par une balade tranquille dans les bois, d'où ils avaient une superbe vue sur Derwent Water. Cet immense lac était alimenté par la rivière Derwent, et plusieurs îles se trouvaient au milieu, ce qui rendait la vue encore plus belle. L'une d'elles était d'ailleurs habitée.

« Il y a une demeure du 18e siècle qui est ouverte au public cinq jours par an. » Lut Ethan dans son petit livre. « Mais ce n'est pas marqué lesquels. » Rajouta-t-il un peu dépité.

« Comme si on aurait eu le temps d'y aller de toute manière. » Rigola Tessa.

« D'autant que je ne suis pas vraiment tenté par le bateau… »

« Ca doit être sympa pourtant. Apparemment il y a plein de marinas tout autour du lac. »

« Mmm. »

Tessa jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son compagnon. La balade en bateau, elle pouvait de toute évidence faire une croix dessus.

Après deux heures de marche tranquille, ils arrivèrent enfin à Keswick, une ville animée au cœur des lacs dans laquelle ils dormirent dans une chambre d'hôtes.

Pour leur sixième jour, ils avaient le choix entre un itinéraire long de 27 kilomètres mais facile, ou un plus court, de 24 kilomètres, mais vallonné. Les deux possibilités offraient de très belles vues, ils tirèrent donc à pile ou face.

De toute manière, le point d'arrivé était le même : Caldbeck, une ancienne ville industrielle avec de nombreux moulins à eau fonctionnant grâce à la rivière du même nom qui traversait la ville. C'était un endroit charmant, encore bien préservé, une véritable oasis de paix au cœur du Lake District.

Ils le quittèrent le lendemain matin pour se balader dans la campagne de Eden Valley, accompagnés par la rivière Caldew jusqu'à la ville historique de Carlisle.

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, et comme ils avaient pris un peu d'avance, Tessa émit l'idée de se baigner.

« Histoire que je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain pour rien. » Taquina-t-elle Ethan.

« Vas-y, je te regarde. » Lui sourit le brun. « L'eau ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

« Tu es sur ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme avec un regard étrange. « Elle est bonne. » Rajouta-t-elle après avoir mis un pied dedans.

« Je peux y tremper les orteils mais tu ne me feras pas plonger dans cette rivière. » La prévint l'alpha, ayant parfaitement remarqué qu'il n'aurait pas forcément pied s'il rentrait complètement dans l'eau. Il était bon pour couler à pic.

« Rabat-joie. » Lui lança sa compagne en plongeant délicieusement dans la Caldew pendant que le brun s'asseyait sur le bord, mettant ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche.

La jeune femme avait raison, ça faisait quand même du bien. D'autant que comme tous les loups-garous, Ethan préférait largement la fraicheur à la chaleur.

Tessa s'amusa un moment dans l'eau, aspergeant le brun de temps en temps, avant de finalement en sortir pour se sécher.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté. » Rit-elle.

Après être resté allongé un peu, et une fois totalement secs, ils reprirent la route.

Ils arrivèrent à Carlisle en fin d'après midi, et purent ainsi visiter la cathédrale de l'époque médiévale avant de diner dans un petit restaurant tranquille. Ils se baladèrent ensuite, et furent surpris des petites anecdotes qu'ils apprirent au sujet de la ville.

Apparemment, Carlisle serait sous le joug d'une malédiction lancée au 16e siècle. Un archevêque en serait responsable, ayant voulu punir les brigands résidant autour de la ville. Cette malédiction serait toujours valable sur les descendants des bandits en question. Certains disaient même que les inondations récurrentes étaient dues à ce sortilège.

Etrange.

oOo

Quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit, le couple fut réveillé par des cris. Ethan repéra immédiatement l'odeur de fumée, il y avait le feu quelque part. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas s'être réveillé avant les cris.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Le fait que le vent portait l'odeur en sens inverse le rassura un peu sur son odorat. Par contre, ça avait plutôt l'air d'être la panique dehors.

Un bâtiment était en flamme à quelques centaines de mètres, et menaçait les habitations adjacentes. La plus proche était déjà léchée par les flammes. Des gens étaient en train de se relayer avec des seaux d'eau en attendant les pompiers, mais ils arrivaient à peine à contenir le feu. Ils allaient vite être débordés.

« Il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Ethan à la personne la plus proche de lui après être sorti pour avoir plus de détails.

« Non elles sont parties en vacances hier, c'est la deuxième fois qu'un feu se déclare chez elles. La dernière fois il a été pris bien plus tôt, je ne pense pas que leur maison pourra être sauvée cette fois. » Il secoua la tête d'un air défait avant d'aller aider. « Foutue malédiction. »

Ethan et Tessa s'approchèrent également, pour voir si leur aide pouvait être utile.

Alors qu'un homme jurait à moitié en continuant à faire passer des seaux et d'autres récipients d'eau, pestant contre les pompiers qui prenaient leur temps, un hurlement retentit de la maison d'à côté.

Une petite fille se trouvait à l'étage, et personne ne semblait avoir le courage d'aller la chercher. La porte d'entrée était trop proche de la maison en flamme, elle commençait à être prise par elles.

« Il faut la sortir de là. » S'exclama Teresa.

« Impossible de passer par là. Il doit y avoir une porte à l'arrière. » Répondit Ethan l'entrainant là bas. S'ils attendaient les pompiers, la petite suffoquerait avant.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison, passant par un petit jardin arrière. Ethan repéra la porte de derrière les flammes en étaient encore à quelques mètres.

Le loup-garou brisa un carreau avec son coude, ouvrant la porte et pénétrant sans hésiter à l'intérieur, suivit par la jeune femme. L'intérieur était déjà bien enfumé. Ils montèrent sans attendre d'avantage à l'étage où se trouvait la petite.

Il ne valait mieux pas perdre trop de temps. Des craquements sinistres retentissaient, et la charpente en bois n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Alors que le feu grimpait sur la rampe de l'escalier pendant qu'ils s'y trouvaient, Tessa jura et sortit sa baguette.

« Aguamenti ! » Hurla-t-elle, contrôlant pour un temps le feu.

« Je t'expliquerais ! » Lança-t-elle à Ethan, en reprenant la montée pour le forcer à la suivre sans poser de questions. Elle manqua donc son regard intrigué mais en même temps pas si surpris.

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée… « Alohomora. » Prononça-t-elle devant la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre de la fillette.

Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de celle qui venait de rentrer, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle lui jeta un sortilège de sommeil et Ethan rajouta un tête-en-bulle sans baguette. Elle avait du respirer bien assez de fumée comme ça.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir pas mal de choses à s'expliquer. » Sourit-il un peu ironiquement.

 _Là, effectivement_. Songea Teresa.

Deux sorciers qui cachaient mutuellement leur nature en pensant avoir affaire à un moldu. Risible. Mais il était temps de partir là.

Tessa tint fermement la gamine avant de faire demi-tour, jurant à nouveau en voyant l'état de l'escalier. Les flammes avaient repris leurs droits, et si un aguamenti les éloignerait, il n'empêcherait pas l'escalier fragilisé de se rompre sous leur poids.

« Je pense que je vais rajouter une explication à venir… » Soupira Ethan. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle le regarda un instant, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux qui lui paraissaient légèrement dorés à la lueur des flammes. Elle acquiesça. Quoi qu'il puisse encore cacher, le fait est qu'elle lui faisait toujours confiance.

« Très bien, écoute-moi sans poser de questions. Je vais changer. Tu vas monter sur mon dos avec la petite et on va sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre d'à côté. Si tu veux toujours qu'on parle, je reviendrais demain matin. »

Tessa avait mille interrogations à l'esprit mais elle se tut, se contentant d'acquiescer à nouveau. Demain les questions. Pour le moment il fallait sortir de là.

Ethan pris la bourse qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture, transforma cette dernière en large collier de cuir qu'il mit autour de son cou, et remis sa baguette à l'intérieur. Il rentra dans la chambre de derrière, les flammes ne l'ayant pas encore atteinte. Tessa observa ensuite avec une certaine fascination, l'homme se changer en loup énorme.

Ethan avait forcé la transformation pour qu'elle soit plus rapide que d'habitude. Nul doute que les membres de sa meute allaient se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait puisé dans le lien pour changer en à peine deux minutes. Une telle chose était facile pour un alpha, mais avait son prix à payer en termes de douleur accrue. Il estimait ne pas avoir le choix dans une telle situation.

Tessa ne voyait qu'une ombre dans la pièce sombre et enfumée, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant. Elle le vit s'ébrouer violement avant qu'il ne plonge son regard entièrement pailleté d'or dans le sien, l'incitant à se dépêcher.

Elle hésita un instant, mais se rappela ses paroles précédentes. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la petite fille et grimpa un peu maladroitement sur le dos du gigantesque animal. Il faisait bien trois fois la taille d'un loup ordinaire, et ne plia pas le moins du monde sous son poids et celui de la petite. Elle prit une bonne poignée de poils, serrant les jambes en se rappelant les leçons d'équitation qu'elle avait prise étant petite, et serra les dents.

Le loup fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre puis prit son élan et bondit vers le jardin.

L'atterrissage se fit relativement en douceur pour un tel saut, et la jeune femme descendit rapidement avec son fardeau. Le loup lui lança un dernier regard, avant de s'enfuir vers un petit bois plus au nord de la ville.

Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, mais apparemment, devrait bien attendre le matin avant d'en savoir plus. Par ce biais, Ethan lui laissait le choix. Elle pouvait l'attendre, ou décider de tout oublier. Elle choisit sans hésitation la première solution.

Ils avaient de toute évidence de longues discussions à recommencer en rajoutant certains éléments. Elle espérait que tout comme elle, il n'avait pas menti, mais s'était contenté d'adapter au monde moldu. Après tout, elle-même était véritablement botaniste, elle avait juste omis de préciser qu'elle travaillait en collaboration régulièrement avec la faculté magique de botanique. Peut être lui-même était-il vétérimage ou un métier similaire…

La mère de la petite s'évanouit presque de joie lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle, et elle eut bien du mal à retourner discrètement dans l'auberge où elle avait commencé sa nuit.

Elle sursauta lorsque le téléphone mobile d'Ethan sonna quelques minutes après qu'elle soit rentrée. Un regard à l'écran lui apprit qu'il y avait déjà eu trois appels en absence.

« Ethan ? » résonna une voix d'homme dans le combiné.

« Allo ? » Lâcha-t-elle intriguée. « Qui est-ce ? »

Un petit silence prit place avant que la voix ne demande : « Teresa Leithan ? »

« C'est ça. Puis-je connaitre votre nom étant donné que vous semblez connaitre le mien. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Severus. Un.. ami d'Ethan. » Rajouta-t-il. « Tout va bien ? »

Tessa réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Si je vous dis que tout va bien maintenant, et qu'il est parti courir dans les bois ça vous convient. » Tenta-t-elle. Il lui semblait rester assez vague tout en donnant des indices suffisants.

Le silence s'éternisa un peu avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

« Ca me convient. Demandez à Ethan de me rappeler quand il rentrera. » Et il raccrocha.

Tessa resta un instant interdite avec le téléphone en main. Décidément, ça avait été une conversation expresse.

Elle ne réussit pas à dormir beaucoup, attendant impatiemment le matin, se demandant de plus en plus si Ethan reviendrait bien comme il l'avait promis, même s'il avait laissé toutes ses affaires.

Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant rentrer dans la chambre aux alentours de sept heures. Il était pieds nus, mais portait un T-shirt et un pantalon tout simples, noirs. Il lui lança un regard fatigué et surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'elle l'ait attendu, mais il passa vite à soulagé et elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait. Son attachement ne semblait pas feint au moins.

« J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ? » Elle acquiesça, et quelques minutes plus tard il ressortait, portant des vêtements propres et ses cheveux encore mouillés.

« Petit déjeuner ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de café. Et ce serait aussi surement son cas avec la discussion à venir. D'autant que la nuit avait été courte.

Ils descendirent dans la salle où ils étaient les premiers, lançant un sortilège de silence autour de leur table. Inutile que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent leur conversation.

« Et bah, quel appétit dès ce matin ! » Lança la jeune femme.

Ethan avait toujours eu un bon appétit avec elle, mais là il battait un record. Une demi- baguette beurrée, trois pains au chocolat, deux œufs sur le plat accompagnés de bacon et un grand bol de chocolat chaud.

« Le changement donne faim. » Expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Ce n'était pas un animagus n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, définitivement pas un animagus. » Sourit-il.

Tessa se rappela alors les loups-garous qui avaient fait parler d'eux il y a environ deux ans, suite à la fin du règne de Voldemort. Elle avait suivit ça d'assez loin, étant en France à l'époque, mais la presse en avait pas mal parlé. Puis les choses s'étaient calmées, et plus rien.

« Loup-garou ? Comme ceux qui ont fait parler d'eux il y a deux ans. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Okey… On va reprendre un peu au début. Tu fais quoi comme métier en vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir respiré un bon coup.

« Prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard. Et toi ? »

« Chercheuse en botanique, en collaboration avec la faculté magique de botanique et la faculté moldue. C'est pas commun un sorcier qui achète tant de livres dans une librairie moldue. » Continua-t-elle.

« Effectivement. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. La remarque valait aussi pour elle.

Elle soupira. « Je suis sang-mêlée. Mon père était sorcier et ma mère moldue. Ma sœur est moldue, moi et mon frère non, mais on vit plus dans le monde moldue que sorcier. Une partie de ma famille est française et j'étais là bas pendant la majeure partie de la guerre après la mort de mon père. Je suis revenue l'an dernier, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de me réintégrer complètement à la société magique, d'où le job avec la fac moldue, et les livres achetés en librairie moldue. D'autres questions ? » Le ton était un peu provoquant. Il n'avait après tout pas répondu à sa question à la base alors qu'elle lui racontait une partie de sa vie.

Il sourit doucement. « Je suis l'alpha de la meute locale. Certains de mes loups sont sorciers, mais d'autres sont moldus. On vit donc à la frontière entre les deux mondes. Le directeur Dumbledore m'a fourni pas mal de livres magiques pour remplir notre bibliothèque, mais pour la partie moldue, c'était à moi de jouer. A la base je suis sang-mêlé aussi, j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 11 ans chez ma tante dans le monde moldu avant de rentrer à Poudlard, s'adapter aux deux mondes n'était donc pas trop compliqué. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur ma famille est vrai. »

Ok, égalité.

« Maintenant que tu n'as plus de secret pour moi, je vais enfin pouvoir voir chez toi c'est ça ? » Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit air mutin faisant s'esclaffer l'alpha.

« Si tu es prête à faire la rencontre d'une douzaine de loups-garous pas de soucis. »

Elle lui jeta un léger regard torve. « Du moment qu'ils n'essaient pas de me manger… »

« S'ils essaient ils sont morts. » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Mais la lueur dans ces yeux paraissait totalement sérieuse.

 _Je sens que la vie va être intéressante._ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Tessa.

« Au fait, un certain Severus a appelé. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. » Dit-elle à voix haute.

« Oh, j'ai un peu tiré sur le lien de meute pour pouvoir changer plus rapidement. Normalement ça prend pas loin de 10 minutes pour moi. On n'avait pas vraiment le temps. » Haussa-t-il les épaules. « Je vais le rappeler. Tu lui a dis quoi ? » Il avait l'air curieux.

« Que ça allait maintenant et que tu courrais dans les bois. »

L'alpha la regarda interloqué avant d'éclater de rire. « Je sens que Sev va bien t'aimer ! »

Après avoir remis les choses à plat, le reste de la journée fut relativement simple. Leur séjour prenait fin après le petit déjeuner, ayant un départ de train pour Londres en fin de matinée.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, la jeune femme posant quelques questions sur la meute à son compagnon durant le trajet. Elle était avide d'en savoir plus. Les choses seraient peut-être plus compliquées que prévues pour faire leur vie ensemble, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner.

 _oOo_

 _Et voilà, Tessa et Ethan sont chacun au courant de la véritable nature de l'autre. C'est le 2_ _e_ _plus long chapitre écrit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine._


	45. Chapter 44 Diné chez les Potter

**Chapitre 44** : Diner chez les Potter et nouvelles rencontres

Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Tessa avait en effet décidé de présenter Ethan à sa sœur, officialisant encore un peu plus leur relation.

Les deux se ressemblaient énormément physiquement. Les mêmes cheveux longs, raides et noirs. Les mêmes yeux gris, mis à part que Lysa, la sœur de Tessa, avait des reflets plus verts que bleus à la lumière. L'ainée était également un peu plus grande que sa cadette. Mais il était évidement que l'on avait affaire à deux sœurs.

Il serra donc la main de Lysa, dès que sa compagne eut fait les présentations.

Cette dernière le regarde étrangement, et Tessa hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu es un sorcier ? »

Ethan sourit en réponse. « Effectivement. »

« Et un peu plus que ça. » Intervint Tessa sous le regard un peu noir d'Ethan.

« C'est ma sœur. » Le houspilla la jeune femme. « Elle sais tout ce qu'i savoir du monde sorcier et peut aider le monde magique lors des enquêtes policières. Elle a déjà collaboré avec des Aurores car elle est compétente et au courant de beaucoup de choses. »

« Les loups garous ça te dit quelque chose. » Lâcha alors Ethan avec un petit sourire ironique après avoir haussé les épaules.

« Nen ! Pour de vrai ? Quelles sont vos caractéristiques ? Vous vous transformez vraiment à la pleine lune ? » Se lança immédiatement la sœur de Tessa. Elle avait à peine été muette une seconde sous la révélation.

 _Ah d'accord_. Le brun ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à cette réaction de la part d'une moldue. _Intéressant._

Il se mit donc à lui résumer la situation, après avoir obtenu son serment de ne rien divulguer et de garder ses informations pour elle. Si elles devaient lui servir un jour, c'est la meute qu'elle devrait contacter avant tout, et non les Aurores.

Lysa semblait passionnée par ce qu'il acceptait de lui révéler, et il pouvait voir les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tout retenir sans prendre de notes. Des notes pouvaient être trouvées par d'autres personnes, et n'étaient donc pas acceptables. Mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger énormément. Comme elle l'avait signalé, elle avait une bonne mémoire.

L'après midi s'était donc bien passé. Le couple était heureux que la rencontre se soit bien passée. Il ne resterait plus à l'alpha qu'à rencontrer le frère de son amie, un jour où il rentrerait en Angleterre.

.

Après ce rendez-vous, Remus et Ethan étaient invités à diner chez les Potter. Tessa l'avait également été, depuis le temps qu'elle sortait avec le brun. Lily et James avaient hâte de la rencontrer, d'autant que la jeune femme avait déjà vu Harry et Flora. En plus, elle était sorcière, ce qui facilitait la rencontre.

Sirius par contre, ne serait pas là. Il travaillait tard ce soir là, une pile impressionnante de dossiers demandant à être traiter sur son bureau. Et oui, le boulot d'Aurore ne comprenait pas que du terrain… au grand dam de l'animagus chien.

« Bonjour à vous. Entrez, entrez ! » Les accueillit Lily. « J'ai également invité Molly et Arthur Weasley, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Ethan se tendit légèrement, mais maintint son sourire. Lily et James lui avaient parlé de leur rencontre au chemin de traverse avec le couple. Harry avait semblé bien s'entendre avec leur dernier garçon, Ron. De plus, ça ne dérangeait pas la famille de rouquins de le garder de temps en temps pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas à Poudlard pendant que ses parents travaillaient.

Harry alternait donc ses journées entre Remus, Ethan, Narcissa, et la famille Weasley. Les deux dernières étaient plus souvent disponibles, et le petit brun pouvait y jouer avec un enfant de son âge.

Molly avait même osé il y a quelques jours confier son petit dernier à la blonde serpentard. Si les débuts avaient été difficiles avec Draco, il n'y avait eu aucun mort à la fin de la journée, elle avait donc été concluante. Quand les trois enfants étaient entre eux, Harry jouait le rôle du médiateur. De cette façon, le rouquin et le blondinet aux caractères opposés s'habituaient petit à petit l'un à l'autre.

L'alpha se dit que la soirée allait être mouvementée si toute la famille rousse était là. Mais ça ne devait pas être le cas, sinon il y aurait beaucoup plus de cris en provenance du salon. Il n'entendait que quelques babillements.

Ethan aperçut en rentrant Harry et Ron en train de jouer aux cartes dans un coin, le petit brun se levant immédiatement à son arrivée pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Ethan ! Je te présente mon nouveau copain, Ronald. Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Ron. » Rajouta-t-il avant même que le petit roux ait pu intervenir.

« Bonjour m'sieur. » Se présenta ce dernier assez timidement.

« Bonjour toi. » Il ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux orange, attendri malgré lui de voir son ancien meilleur ami à cet âge.

Connaitre quelqu'un avant la rentrée à Poudlard ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, lui qui n'avait connu que ses frères et sa sœur. Et s'il connaissait déjà Draco, peut-être ne se haïraient-il pas ? Tellement de questions et de possibilités…

La tension revint par contre immédiatement dans ses épaules quand il remarqua une petite fille arriver en trottinant et s'accrocher à son grand frère. La petite Ginny était tout bonnement adorable.

« Salut toi. » Se présenta-t-il en s'accroupissant. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ginny ! » Lança-t-elle. « Et toi tu es Ethan c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. »

« Tu as l'air gentil. » Le complimenta-t-elle, avant d'aller grimper sur les genoux de sa mère.

Le brun la regarda d'un air nostalgique, mais secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas sa Ginny. Oh bien sur, il aurait pu attendre qu'elle atteigne sa majorité, et la séduire à ce moment là. Ne vieillissant pas, ça restait une possibilité. Mais ça ne serait pas juste pour Harry.

Et cette Ginny serait bien différente de celle qu'il avait connu. Sa Ginny avait perdu une bonne partie de son innocence dès sa première année. Elle avait vécu trop de choses sombres qu'il souhaitait voir la petite fille ne jamais connaitre. Elle serait au moins épargnée par un certain carnet.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, il avait Tessa.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui souffla doucement Remus, ayant sentit son malaise.

« Mm, je suis juste parfois fatigué de revoir des personnes que j'ai déjà vu mourir. » Soupira-t-il avant se reprendre. « Allons-y. » Rajouta-t-il en prenant place à table.

L'échange était passé inaperçu pour les autres convives, mais le soumis se jura de ne pas quitter des yeux son alpha. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, soit. Mais il serait à ses côtés. Rien que par les sentiments qu'il captait grâce à ses sens de loup, il en savait bien plus que ce que le brun avait prononcé. La petite Ginny n'était pas qu'une mort parmi d'autres…

Le reste du repas se passa calmement. Sous l'influence de Harry qui connaissait tout le monde, les deux autres enfants participaient régulièrement, racontant leurs jeux et leurs mésaventures. Ron semblait être heureux. Le petit brun le faisait participer, lui demandait son avis, ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus rarement avec ses frères. Grandir avec cinq grands frères n'était pas simple tous les jours. Ils étaient plus âgés, plus intelligents, plus drôles. Mais ici, même les adultes faisaient attention à lui.

« Alors tout se passe bien à Poudlard ? Lily m'a dit que vous étiez professeur de DCFM et de SCM. » S'adressa Molly à Remus et Ethan.

« Tout se passe bien oui. On s'entend bien entre professeurs, ce qui est un plus. » Lui répondit le soumis.

« C'est bien que vous ayez pu rester à votre poste. Bill et Charly nous ont dit grand bien de leurs nouveaux professeurs à l'époque. Ils étaient en quatrième et deuxième année à Griffondor. »

« Oui, Bill est en sixième année actuellement, et Charly en quatrième. Ils sont plutôt bon dans ma matière, très assidus. » Hocha la tête Remus. « Le petit Percy est rentré cette année si je ne me trompe. »

« Je n'ai rencontré que Charly. » Intervint Ethan. « Il est remarquablement doué. »

« Il adore votre matière en tout cas. Nous avons entendu parler pendant des semaines de votre sortie en réserve de dragons. » Sourit Molly.

L'alpha sourit à cette remarque. « Il tient certainement sa vocation. Son exposé était de loin le plus complet et le plus précis, même plus que ceux des sixièmes années. » Admit-il en toute honnêteté.

L'alpha avait en effet emmené trois classes de SCM dans une réserve irlandaise de dragons en début d'année. Il ne pensait emmener au début que les sixièmes années, dont les dragons et wyvernes étaient au programme. Mais finalement, il avait emmené les classes à partir de la quatrième.

Les troisièmes années commençaient juste à aborder sérieusement le sujet de SCM, et manquaient un peu de discipline pour partir ainsi en vadrouille. Les septièmes années allaient passer leurs aspics, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec cette sortie, même s'il leur avait laissé le choix. Dans les faits, seuls trois avaient voulu venir. Les autres étaient trop pris dans leurs révisions.

Emmener trois classes avait des avantages non négligeables. Notamment, il allait pouvoir faire cette sortie uniquement tous les trois ans, et aller autre part entre temps. Les élèves verraient ainsi plus de choses.

La première sortie avait eu lieu dans une toute petite réserve, et n'avait pas pu durer longtemps. C'était sa première année, et obtenir toutes les autorisations avait été compliqué. Par contre, trouver l'an passé une réserve de griffons pour les accueillir avait été beaucoup plus simple. Là bas, une partie de ces derniers était dressée pour en faire des montures. Il y avait même des courses d'organisées.

Du coup, avec les contacts qu'il s'était fait, la réserve d'Irlande les avait acceptés avec plaisir. Peut-être pourrait-il aller l'année prochaine en Bulgarie, qui abritait des espèces très différentes. Nul doute que Charly en serait ravi.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu ce fils Weasley dans son autre vie, et avait donc apprécié de le rencontrer à Poudlard. Il avait été attaqué par Greyback dans ce futur révolu, mais non changé. Il n'avait donc pas fait partie de sa meute à proprement parlé, et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses dragons qu'avec les membres de l'Ordre.

Là, il avait découvert un jeune homme littéralement passionné par les immenses créatures que représentaient les dragons et les wyvernes. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à avoir plusieurs discussions avec lui sur son futur. S'il commençait à avoir des contacts dès maintenant, ça ne pourrait que l'aider plus tard.

« Je pense qu'il sera heureux de savoir que je compte les emmener l'année prochaine en Bulgarie. »

« Ca j'en suis sure. Vous devez vraiment être compétent pour pouvoir les emmener dans de tels lieux. C'est rassurant. Mais je suis étonnée que les autres professeurs aient accepté. » S'interrogea la rousse.

« Nous nous sommes organisés ensembles. Ce voyage ne prend qu'une journée de cours car il tient en partie sur samedi. Ca donne un week-end prolongé pour le reste de l'école.» Lui expliqua le brun.

« En tout cas j'espère que vous garderez longtemps votre place. Cette malédiction était une vraie calamité. » Rajouta Molly, faisant référence à la malédiction de Voldemort sur le poste de DCFM.

Celle-ci s'était heureusement évaporée à la mort de son instigateur, permettant à Remus de rester plus d'une année.

« Je l'espère bien aussi. » Lui répondit-il. « Je suis très bien là où je suis. »

« J'ai hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour avoir cours avec tonton Remus, Ethan et Sevrus. » S'enthousiasma Harry.

« Et avec maman alors ? » Fit semblant de se vexer Lily.

« Avec maman aussi ! » Acquiesça le petit garçon l'air de rien, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Il faudra attendre un peu avant de m'avoir comme professeur. » Le prévint Ethan. « Je ne fais cours qu'à partir de la troisième année. »

Le programme avait en effet été modifié pour que le cours de SCM devienne optionnel à partir de la troisième année. Ils étaient encore en transition à Poudlard pour mettre en place les nouveaux plannings, mais le temps qu'Harry y entre, se serait définitif.

« Ca va être long ! » Se plaignit le petit brun. « Mais j'attendrai ! »

« Il sait déjà les matières qu'il va prendre. » Rigola Lily. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à les choisir pour pouvoir y faire des bêtises hein. » Le prévint-elle, prenant un faux air sévère.

« Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il n'osera jamais faire de bêtises en potion avec Severus. » Rit Remus. « On peut entendre une mouche voler dans les cachots pendant que ses chaudrons bouillonnent. »

« Il serait capable de découper celui qui lui tiendrait tête pour l'intégrer à son mélange. » Continua Ethan.

« Vous exagérez ! » Les rabroua gentiment Lily. « Vous faites peur à Ron. »

« T'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Harry. « Severus est sévère, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Ethan et Remus ne purent que lever un sourcil discrètement. Le maitre de potion ne serait pas vraiment d'accord non plus avec cette affirmation. Dire qu'un loup garou ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

Enfin, au sens propre, c'était probablement vrai. Une mouche était bien trop petite pour mériter qu'un loup garou lui fasse du mal…

« Et vous ? Tessa c'est ça ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? » Lui demanda Molly, soucieuse d'intégrer la jeune femme dans la conversation.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas spécialement mal à l'aise, mais elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Si elle était la compagne du brun, la rouquine était bien décidée à l'intégrer à leurs discussions.

La jeune femme lui sourit, comprenant parfaitement ses intentions, et lui répondit. Il se trouvait que la rousse avait aussi beaucoup aimé la botanique à l'école. Elles purent donc discuter un moment de cette matière.


	46. Chapter 45 Douleur et vide

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voilà enfin la suite, avec le retour des problèmes.

Bonne lecture !

oOo

 **Chapitre 45** : Douleur et vide

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que la meute vivait en paix. Ses membres avaient repris une vie plus ou moins normale. Ils avaient trouvé un boulot, ou étaient en train de faire des études. Ils étaient des loups garous, mais ils avaient trouvé leur place aux côtés d'Ethan.

Ce bonheur et cette paix prirent brutalement fin un matin, lorsqu'un hurlement de douleur retentit dans le lien de meute. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la terreur que ressentit chaque membre à cette sensation. Mais le pire arriva dans le silence qui suivit.

Ce n'était pas le silence apaisant qui suit parfois un événement. Ce n'était pas non plus le silence de l'attente. C'était le silence du néant. Celui de la mort. Un vide atroce que rien ne pouvait combler.

Lucie et Vicky laissèrent immédiatement tomber leurs sacs de course, et ne prirent pas la peine de les ramasser avant de transplaner.

Mana était dans le jardin de Moon Heaven. Il brisa la planche qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de se précipiter l'intérieur.

Marissa se figea alors qu'elle allait entreposer des vêtements sur une étagère. Elle resta quelques secondes paralysée, avant d'aller voir sa supérieure.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Quelque chose est arrivé dans ma famille. » Son air paniqué suffit amplement à sa chef pour lui donner sa journée.

Emy fit tomber le stylo qu'elle tenait avant de se lever et se sortir précipitamment de l'amphi dans lequel elle suivait son cours. Elle retrouva Marissa dans la rue. Sa sœur travaillait à quelques minutes à peine.

Remus était en train de parler avec Sirius lorsqu'il se tut, soudainement plus pâle. « Il faut que j'y aille. » Le brun ne put qu'apercevoir l'ambre des yeux de son ami avant qu'il ne se précipite dehors pour pouvoir transplaner, usant sans vergogne de sa vitesse de loup garou.

Raven et Alex s'immobilisèrent dans leur partie de carte. Emmerick fit tomber la casserole de chocolat qu'il tenait avant de se précipiter au salon.

Kilian renversa une partie de son chaudron alors que la main de Severus tremblait au dessus du sien. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant de prendre la cheminette.

Le hurlement d'Ethan retentit à cet instant. Un hurlement de loup, qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, et contenait toute la douleur du monde.

Emy et Marissa arrivèrent en quelques minutes, un Mana aux yeux pailletés de bronze leur ouvrant la porte en silence.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » Demanda la plus jeune, ne parvenant pas à masquer le ton paniqué de sa voix.

Elles avaient entendu le hurlement d'Ethan en arrivant, mais ce dernier était maintenant silencieux. Seul ses yeux vert dorés et ses poings crispés demeuraient.

« Cette sensation… » Souffla Lucie, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait compris, mais espérait encore que son alpha démentirait. A leur regard, Severus et Mana aussi avaient parfaitement compris. A l'instant où ils avaient ressenti ce vide dans le lien, ils avaient compris. Et les autres réalisèrent peu à peu, comme une évidence.

« Elwyn est mort. » Lâcha Ethan.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. Pourtant, il l'avait identifié du premier coup. Lui plus que tout autre, en tant qu'alpha, cette sensation l'avait touché. Les deux autres plus atteints étaient Severus et Mana. Ils auraient du le protéger, mais avaient échoué.

Un membre de la meute était mort, et son absence se faisait durement ressentir dans le lien. Son absence, tout comme la douleur qui l'avait accompagné, ainsi que la panique. Il avait été torturé, puis abattu.

« Celui qui a fait ça est mort. » Gronda l'alpha. « Et il paiera avant. » Sa voix était basse, et sans appel.

Celui qui avait touché un membre de la meute était mort. Il n'en avait juste pas encore conscience.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Elwyn avait intégré la meute. Il souhaitait prendre son indépendance, mais en faisait toujours partie, et était très proche de Lucie.

Cette dernière s'était naturellement rapprochée de Severus qui l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. C'était toujours vers le potioniste, celui qui l'avait sauvée, et changée, qu'elle se tournait lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin de soutien. Il était son protecteur, encore plus que pour n'importe quel autre membre.

Ethan prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever. Sev, Mana, je vous les confie, je reviens dans quelques heures.

« Lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, ne t'en occupe pas tout seul. » Souffla Severus de sa voix veloutée qui faisait frissonner de terreur tous ceux qui l'avaient eu dans les cachots de Poudlard.

L'alpha se retourna et sonda le regard de son second. Ce qu'il y lut sembla lui plaire car il sourit d'une manière carnassière. « Je t'en laisserai un morceau. »

A peine sortit de Moon Heaven, il transplana pour Londres. C'est de là que venait la dernière sensation d'Elwyn. Il en était certain. Un fantôme de ce qu'il représentait dans le lien, qu'il pouvait encore suivre.

Il marcha quelques minutes. Le lien n'était pas assez précis pour le mener à l'endroit exact. Mas rapidement, il sut qu'il touchait au but. L'odeur de la mort, du sang surtout.

Un attroupement se tenait face à lui, derrière ce qui semblait être un cordon de police.

Les gens s'écartèrent d'eux même de son passage, tous les regards se tournant naturellement vers lui. Aujourd'hui, il ne cherchait pas à passer inaperçu. Son aura d'alpha était perceptible par les humains alentours, même s'ils n'en étaient pas conscients.

Le brun s'approcha du policier le plus proche, qui montait la garde devant le cordon. Il n'eut pas à prononcer un mot, le regard de l'agent de l'ordre se fixa sur lui. Il se reprit assez rapidement, un bon point pour lui, et se rendit compte que son attitude était différente de celle de la foule.

Ethan avait aperçu le corps, et son identité ne faisait plus aucun doute, malgré son état. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le policier qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton légèrement bourru, mais avec juste une pointe de considération au cas où ce serait vraiment le cas.

« Elwyn n'avait plus de famille. Je suis un ami proche. »

Cette réflexion rendit le policier bouche-bée l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Il avait posé cette question au moins une dizaine de fois depuis la dernière demi-heure, à tous les curieux qui avaient voulu trop s'approcher. Il avait ainsi pu les rembarrer sans scrupules.

« Comment avez-vous appris si vite ? » Se reprit-il. Ce n'était probablement pas la question la plus diplomate à poser à un proche, mais c'était la première qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. Eux-mêmes n'étaient là que depuis moins d'une heure, appelés par les riverains qui avaient entendu les hurlements suivis de coups de feu.

« Il devait me voir il y a plusieurs heures. Je suis venu là où il passait la nuit pour le chercher. » Mentit Ethan d'un air sombre.

Il muselait férocement son loup afin de garder le contrôle. Il ne serait pas de bon ton de changer au milieu de tant de monde, et surtout pas devant des agents de l'ordre. Malgré cela, les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait n'étaient pas superflues. Il sentait que ses yeux devaient être entièrement pailletés d'or, les yeux du loup.

« Ethan ? » Intervint une voix qu'il connaissait. La sœur de Tessa était juste à côté.

« Lysa. » La salua-t-il sobrement. Lui sourire était trop lui demander à l'instant.

La jeune femme sembla réaliser la raison de sa présence. Son air sombre était assez inhabituel. « Tu le connaissais ? »

« Oui. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Et… ça va ? » La question pouvait sembler stupide, mais le brun en comprit immédiatement le sens.

« Je garde le contrôle si c'est la question. Mais ceux qui ont fait ça sont des morts en sursis. » Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Il avait encore assez de contrôle pour ne pas prononcer de menace de mort tout haut devant un autre représentant de l'ordre.

« Comment s'appelait-il ? » Lui demanda doucement Lysa, consciente qu'elle marchait sur des œufs.

Malgré tout, le compagnon de sa sœur pouvait faire avancer l'enquête, et elle espérait qu'il pourrait répondre à ses questions.

Ethan prit une grande inspiration, évacuant doucement l'air de ses poumons, avant de lui répondre.

« Il s'appelait Elwyn. Elwyn Grey. Orphelin. La meute était sa seule famille. » Rajouta-t-il un ton plus bas. « Il avait 20 ans. » Compléta-t-il.

« Il avait un travail ? » Interrogea à nouveau Lysa.

« Il bossait dans un entrepôts en périphérie de la ville. Comment est-il mort ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

La sœur de Tessa le dévisagea, mais ses yeux étaient invisibles derrières ses lunettes de soleil. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer sa maitrise de lui-même, et espérer qu'elle durerait.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille en discuter ailleurs ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Comment. Est-il. Mort ? » Articula Ethan.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais la jeune femme put entendre une légère vibration dans sa voix, qui lui rappela le grondement sourd d'un chien. Ou plutôt, d'un loup. Un frisson la parcourut malgré elle, mais elle se reprit. Il était le compagnon de sa sœur, hors de question qu'elle ait peur de lui, d'autant qu'elle savait parfaitement que ça n'aiderait pas son contrôle. Elle reprit donc une attitude professionnelle.

« On aura plus de détail après l'autopsie, mais les premières constations semblent montrer qu'il a été battu violemment, puis abattu d'une balle en plein front. » Elle vit Ethan froncer les sourcils à cette explication.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres victimes ? Pas d'autres traces de sang qui s'éloignent ? » Son ton était préoccupé.

« Non. Pourquoi ? Tu penses à quelque chose. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Un humain normal n'aurait pas pu le battre comme ça sans qu'il réagisse. » Le brun se décida à l'emmener à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes.

Se faisant, ils passèrent juste à côté du corps, et l'alpha prit une grande inspiration à ce moment là.

Malgré le sang qui imbibait les vêtements et les plaies bien visibles, le garçon qui avait fait partie de sa meute était reconnaissable. Ses cheveux brun clairs étaient d'un rouge noirâtre à leur extrémité, et de là où il était, il ne pouvait voir le trou qui devait figurer à l'arrière de son crâne.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais leur gris habituel était terni par la mort. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais l'orange furieux des iris de son loup. Plus jamais la fourrure gris souris ne recouvrirait son corps. Et plus jamais il ne courrait sous la lune avec eux.

Il se reprit et inspira soigneusement l'odeur, écartant celle du sang pour se concentrer sur le reste.

« Qu'est ce… » Commença à lui demander Lysa. On aurait dit qu'il reniflait le cadavre, et même connaissant sa nature de loup garou, ou plutôt, surtout en la connaissant, ça la gênait.

« La balle qui l'a tué était en argent. » Gronda Ethan. « Ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire. Et ils ne pouvaient pas être humains. »

« Explique. » Ordonna la sœur de Tessa. « S'il te plait. » Se reprit-elle rapidement lorsqu'Ethan se fut brutalement tourné vers elle.

Donner des ordres à un alpha en pétard n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire. Elle ne regrettait pas les 'trucs' que lui avait enseigné Tessa. 'Trucs' qu'Ethan lui avait lui-même avoué pour qu'elle sache comment réagir en cas de pépin.

« N'importe quel loup garou, même le plus faible ou le plus soumis pourrait démembrer un humain à mains nues. » Lâcha-t-il crument. « Les drogues ne marchent pas, on les éliminent trop rapidement, surtout avec le stress. Et si quelqu'un en avait utilisé, il aurait commencé à changer. Le seul moyen de contenir un loup garou, ce serait des chaines en argent. Ou de la magie. » Acheva-t-il.

« Il ne portait pas de trace de contention. » Intervint la jeune femme.

« Tout a été fini en quelques minutes à peine. » Reprit Ethan. « Même un sorcier aurait eu du mal à faire ça sans provoquer son changement. Et jamais un sorcier n'utiliserait des balles en argents, à moins d'être né-moldu, ou sang-mêlé… »

« Tu parlais de quelqu'un de non humain. » Essaya de le relancer Lysa.

« Ca ne sentait pas le vampire. Il y avait des traces résiduelles de magie, mais ils ont remarquablement effacé leurs traces… » Réfléchit l'alpha tout haut.

« Tu as dit vampire ? » Tiqua la jeune femme.

« Les loups garous existent. » Lâcha simplement Ethan. « Si c'est le cas, tu peux raisonnablement supposer que tous tes pires cauchemars peuvent aussi exister. »

Lysa haussa les épaules. Ethan n'avait clairement pas envie d'être diplomate. Et elle n'allait pas le lui demander. Elle demanderait à sa sœur plus tard. Pour le moment, ils avaient un homicide sur les bras, et c'était la première fois qu'elle connaissait un proche d'une victime. Le fait que ça soit un loup garou compliquait encore la tache.

« Il peut être autopsié ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, prenant pleinement conscience de la nature magique du garçon assassiné.

« Il est totalement sous forme humaine. Ils ne trouveront rien de magique. » Lui répondit le brun après une seconde de réflexion. « Il y a eu d'autres meurtres similaires ? » Demanda Ethan, prit d'une pensée effrayante.

« Pas dans ce quartier. Je le saurais. Mais je vais me renseigner pour le rester de Londres. »

« Si tu as la moindre information. Tiens-moi au courant. Et envoie-moi les papiers pour récupérer le corps. Il n'avait pas de famille. C'est à nous de nous en charger. » Acheva-t-il.

L'inspecteur Leithan regarda l'alpha lui tourner le dos, s'arrêter quelques secondes devant le corps et repartir. Il lui sembla porter le poids du monde sur les épaules alors qu'il s'éloignait de la foule.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela Tessa. Elle lui parlait régulièrement de son intégration progressive à la meute, et de ses interactions de plus en plus fréquentes avec elle. Si l'alpha ne l'avait pas encore mise au courant, elle allait le faire. Le brun allait sans doute avoir besoin de soutien, et elle avait parfaitement vu ses yeux briller avec sa sœur. Sa présence ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas réellement faits pour être ensembles.


	47. Chapter 46 Meurtres en série

**Chapitre 46** : Meurtres en série

Après sa virée dans Londres, Ethan rentra directement à Moon Heaven. Remus s'apprêtait à lui demander comment ça s'était passé lorsqu'il sentit la vague de fureur qui émanait de son alpha. Il ravala sa question, reculant doucement. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun aussi en colère.

Severus posa la main sur l'épaule de Lucie, qui allait elle aussi prendre la parole. Un mouvement de la tête la dissuada de calmer Ethan pour le moment. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa rage, son statut d'oméga n'aiderait en rien pour l'instant.

Ils laissèrent donc l'alpha descendre sans un mot au sous sol. Severus le suivit à distance, histoire de garder un œil sur lui. Il était probablement le seul à pouvoir garder forme humaine avec Mana, et éventuellement Kilian, si le brun pétait les plombs. Les autres se laisseraient entrainer par la vague, et personne ne voulait que Lucie assiste à ça.

Le potioniste s'arrêta dans les escaliers, laissant ses sens le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait quelques mètres plus bas.

Bientôt, des bruits de verre brisé se firent entendre. _C'est donc à ça que servaient les espèces d'amphores qu'il avait fait installer il y a quelques mois…_

Ils furent suivis par des coups sourds, et un grognement de rage. Mais le fait d'avoir failli se briser la main en la frappant contre un mur avait semblé apaiser un peu l'alpha. Des murs de béton renforcé d'acier n'étaient pas faciles à ébranler. Il fallait bien ça pour résister à la rage d'un alpha.

Au moins le mobilier du salon avait survécu. La magie était bien pratique dans une demeure de loups-garous. Le mobilier endommagé sous un accès de colère n'était en effet pas rare. Mais la magie ne pouvait pas tout réparer indéfiniment. Au bout d'un certain nombre de réparation, les objets étaient… incomplets.

Ethan remonta de longues minutes plus tard. Ses yeux portaient toujours un reflet doré, mais la rage était sous contrôle. Les membres de la meute n'auraient pas à en pâtir.

Il expliqua alors brièvement sa discussion avec Lysa, et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tiré. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire sans informations supplémentaires. Les meurtriers avaient remarquablement masqué leurs traces, et c'est ce qui avait le plus enragé l'alpha. Il ne pouvait actuellement pas punir le coupable. Mais ça viendrait…

oOo

Lysa appela le lendemain, et à sa voix Ethan sut immédiatement que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Un certain Ronan Belleck, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Entama l'inspecteur Leithan.

Un frisson glacé descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Oui il connaissait ce nom.

Ronan Belleck était gardien de nuit dans une grande surface en périphérie de Londres. Il était grand, baraqué, mais gentil dans le fond. C'était un loup solitaire qu'il avait changé quelques mois auparavant. Son loup était faiblement dominant, et remarquablement docile. En à peine deux pleines lunes, il exerçait le contrôle requis pour décider de partir.

Ronan était un solitaire, aussi bien en tant qu'humain, qu'en tant que loup. Juste le fait de passer deux mois au sein de la meute avait été une épreuve pour lui. Il était parti dès qu'il avait eu la bénédiction d'Ethan.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de croiser régulièrement les filles de la meute de part son métier. Il commençait à travailler en début de soirée, une heure environ avant la fermeture du magasin. Chaque fois qu'il croisait les filles, il avait une discussion sympa avec elles, même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches.

« Il a été abattu de trois balles en argent une nuit où il était de garde, il y a une semaine. La conclusion des enquêteurs : cambriolage ayant mal tourné. Les balles en argent les ont intrigués, mais ça n'est pas allé plus loin. »

« Quelque chose a été volé ? » Demanda Ethan.

« Impossible à dire. Il y avait trop de dégâts. Le gars s'est défendu, et l'ampleur des dommages est à la hauteur d'un loup garou, même si ça ne l'a pas sauvé. Ils n'ont même pas attendu qu'il soit vulnérable à l'extérieur, il a été abattu pendant sa ronde, d'où la conclusion des flics. »

« Autre chose ? » Reprit le brun.

« Roger Reagard ? Tu connais ? » Le ton de Lysa était devenu méfiant.

Si chacun des meurtres dont elle avait désormais le dossier entre les mains était un membre de la meute, elle craignait réellement la réaction de son interlocuteur. Surtout qu'au téléphone, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses réactions et agir en conséquence.

L'alpha réfléchit quelques instants, mais ce nom ne lui disait rien.

« Il habitait à Londres aussi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lysa regarda ses notes avant de lui répondre. « Il y travaillait. Mais il habitait à une heure de train. »

« Il faudrait qu'on se voit. Tu as combien de noms à me demander ? »

La sœur de Tessa hésita avant de lui répondre. « Quatorze. » Souffla-t-elle.

L'alpha retint son souffle. Quatorze loups garous possiblement assassinés ?! Ca dépassait l'entendement.

« Café Merza. Dès que tu peux. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Je peux y être dans trente minutes. Tu es sur que c'est prudent ? »

« Je n'ai pas pété de plomb hier il me semble ? » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, ravalant la répartie bien plus mordante qui lui était naturellement venue à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait rassurer la sœur de Tessa.

« Ok. » Elle n'avait de toute manière pas les moyens de l'empêcher de venir.

.

En arrivant au café, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la présence de Tessa, mais eut la décence de se taire en voyant son regard de défit nuancé d'un petit sourire.

Le message était clair : ça me concerne, je suis là.

Lysa avait déjà fait un rapide récapitulatif à sa sœur, Ethan se pencha donc directement sur les dossiers qu'elle lui avait amenés. Il se contenta dans un premier temps de regarder uniquement les photos, et non ce qui leur était arrivé.

« Aaron Smirnof. » Pointa-t-il une première photo. « Larry Carland. Missy Nash. » Continua-t-il. « J'ai changé ces trois là, il y a plus de deux ans. Ils étaient moldus et ont acquis quasiment immédiatement le contrôle de leur loup. Ils souhaitaient reprendre une vie normale, sans meute. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du lien, mais Larry m'a déjà demandé de l'aide une fois. » Il secoua la tête.

Lysa mis les trois photos d'un côté. Sept autres vinrent rejoindre la pile, dont les dossiers d'Elwyn et de Ronan. Dix loups garous qu'Ethan avait changés dans les deux dernières années. Aucun ne doutait que les cinq autres étaient aussi des loups-garous.

« Les cinq que tu n'as pas mentionné présentaient des blessures bien plus importantes à l'autopsie… » Constata Lysa en lisant plus en détail. « Celui-là était même mort avant de recevoir les balles en argent. »

« C'est normal, ils n'étaient pas éveillés. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus puissants ou résistants qu'un sorcier ou un moldu tout venant. »

« Certains meurtres datent d'il y a plus d'un an… » Intervint Tessa, qui avait elle aussi jeté un coup d'œil aux dossiers, se gardant tout de même de rentrer dans les détails sanglants. »

Ethan se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Sa compagne posa une main sur son genou en guise de soutien, et elle fut heureuse qu'il ne la retire pas. Mieux encore, il la lui frôla, en signe de remerciement.

Le brun reprit la parole d'un air sombre. « Un tueur s'amuse à torturer et mettre à mort des loups garous depuis plus d'un an sans que personne n'ait fait de rapprochement entre eux. Il ne fait aucune différence entre sorciers et moldus, entre loups garous maudits et originels. Comment il les trouve ? »

« Comment peut-il les trouver ? » Lui demanda Tessa. « Il aurait pu les voir changer ? puis les suivre ? »

« Difficilement. S'il les avait suivis, le loup l'aurait sans doute senti. Et à ce moment, pourquoi ne pas les abattre comme du gibier ? » Le brun secoua la tête. Cette hypothèse était peu probable.

« Y-a-t-il un autre moyen de vous reconnaitre quand vous êtes sous forme humaine ? » Intervint Lysa.

« N'importe quel loup garou peut en reconnaitre un autre, à l'odeur. Comme quasiment toutes les créatures magiques ayant un odorat un tant soit peu développé d'ailleurs. » Soupira Ethan. « Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle créature magique qui aurait la force de les tuer ainsi. »

« Quand tu as parlé de non humain, tu avais une hypothèse non ? » Reprit l'inspecteur Leithan.

« Je ne vois qu'un fae pour avoir réussi ça… quinze fois. Un autre loup garou aurait utilisé ses griffes ou ses crocs. Un moldu ou un sorcier n'aurait pas agi comme ça. C'est totalement différent de battre à mort un loup garou puis l'achever avec une balle en argent, que de l'abattre avec du gros calibre comme on s'occuperait d'un ours. Celui qui tente la première solution a normalement une espérance de vie extrêmement réduite… »

« Et tu sais comment trouver un fae ? » Demanda Tessa.

« Il y a pleins de faes à Poudlard. Les centaures, les elfes de maison, même les gobelins sont des faes. Les sorciers l'oublient parce qu'ils ont l'habitude de les voir. Mais aucun n'aurait de raison de faire ça. Et ils sont tellement intégrés au monde magique sorcier qu'ils n'auraient pas non plus procédé comme ça… »

Il soupira, réfléchissant aux autres possibilités. Mais ces connaissances en faes étaient très limitées. Ces derniers protégeaient bien leur monde.

« Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul autre fae, et encore, jamais face à face. Mais il est puissant. Il devrait avoir des réponses. »

Au moment où Lysa et Tessa allaient faire la demande de venir avec lui, il leur coupa la parole. « Hors de question. Les fae sont dangereux. » Il coupa Tessa qui allait faire remarquer que les loups garous aussi étaient dangereux.

« Ce n'est pas le même type de dangerosité, même si en l'occurrence, il serait probablement capable de vous manger. Un fae peut vous enchainer magiquement à cause de paroles que vous auriez prononcées. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire les recommandations de base pour ne pas faire d'impaires. »

La discussion était close, même si les deux jeunes femmes n'en étaient pas très contentes. Lysa se faisait une raison. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, et comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait qu'être un poids pour aller faire face à une créature purement magique et puissante.

Tessa par contre, avait du mal à avaler la mise en garde, même si une partie d'elle savait qu'Ethan ne l'aurait pas fait sans bonne raison. Elle savait aussi qu'un alpha pouvait être 'légèrement' surprotecteur. Surtout dans une situation comme celle là, où un membre de la meute était mort.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre maintenant. Le ton était sans appel. Par contre, il n'échapperait pas au récit détaillé de son entrevue. Et s'il n'était pas rentré à la tombée de la nuit, elle se fit la promesse d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses, alpha ou non.

Ethan sourit légèrement en ayant capté sa résolution. Il ne doutait pas que son retour serait fermement attendu. Pour le moment, elle se montrait la compagne idéale, sachant reconnaitre les batailles perdues d'avance, mais ne lâchant pas le morceau dans les autres cas.

Les trois enquêteurs se séparèrent, les deux jeunes femmes prévoyant de faire de plus amples recherches, afin de savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres crimes semblables dans d'autres villes. Peut être le meurtrier avait-il déjà sévit ailleurs, même si chacune espérait le contraire.

oOo

Ethan transplana dans la forêt dans laquelle la meute se rendait lors de leurs courses de pleine lune. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la cabane où vivait le fae. En effet, plus il s'en rapprochait, plus son odeur saturait l'air. Il sentait le bois et l'humus principalement, le charbon et le souffre si l'on s'attardait un peu plus.

Le fae semblait l'avoir senti venir, car il l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

« Messire loup. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons il me semble. »

Le fae était grand, élancé, ses cheveux blonds et lisses lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Un bandeau argenté ceignait son front, et il portait une tunique vert sombre avec un pantalon brun. Nul doute qu'il aurait charmé de nombreuses demoiselles s'il s'était promené dans Londres, ou dans n'importe quelle ville.

Mais l'alpha, en se concentrant, ressentit la magie qui crépitait doucement autour de son corps. Un glamour. L'apparence réelle du fae devait être autrement plus effrayante, ou impressionnante.

L'habitant de la forêt s'était adossé au chambranle de sa porte, ne semblant pas vouloir y inviter le loup. Ce dernier ne se laissa ni distraire, ni impressionner, et expliqua la situation à son vis-à-vis. Après tout, si un fae se ramenait à l'entrée de Moon Heaven, lui non plus ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer.

« Pourquoi je vous aiderais, je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de loups. » Répondit le fae d'un ton nonchalant.

« Un fae tue des loups, probablement en association avec un humain, vous n'allez pas me dire que ça ne concerne pas un fae. » S'étrangla à moitié Ethan. « Si ça vous concerne si peu, vous ne serez pas gêné que l'on évite désormais vos bois. » Ricana-t-il finalement en se reprenant.

« Que voulez vous que ça me fasse. » Haussa les épaules le blond.

Mais Ethan n'est pas dupe.

« Ne croyez pas que je ne sens pas votre soif de sang étanchée lors de nos nuits de pleine lune. Vous vous repaissez du sang versé. Vous appréciez d'ailleurs bien plus celui des biches, plutôt que celui des lièvres et des lapins dont on se contente parfois.

Vous êtes un paria consigné dans ces bois par plus puissant, ou plus méchant que vous. Interdit de vous rassasiez par vous-même, incapable de chasser comme nous le faisons. Nous vous nourrissons depuis notre arrivée.

Etes-vous sur de pouvoir retourner à votre isolement sans… disjoncter. » Nargua l'alpha, faisant briller les yeux de son vis-à-vis de malveillance.

Ce n'était pas très malin d'énerver un fae, mais il voulait des réponses.

« Je ne participe pas aux problèmes de mes pairs, comme eux ont cessés de se soucier de moi. Mais des bruits courent dans les feuilles et les racines. Un fae fait du grabuge. Malgré tout, tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas aux faes et ne se montre pas, nos seigneurs ne feront rien. Il tue des loups sous forme humaine. Il en faut plus que ça pour que nos seigneurs interviennent. » Expliqua le blond.

« Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils interviennent. Je peux le faire moi-même, j'y prendrais bien plus plaisir. » Sourit Ethan de façon carnassière.

« Je veux juste pouvoir le trouver avant qu'un autre membre de ma meute n'y passe. Quinze loups tués, dont un à moi. Impardonnable. La meute réclame vengeance. C'est quelque chose que vous pouvez comprendre je crois ? La vengeance ça vous connait. » Reprit le brun.

« Effectivement. Aurais-je vos remerciements pour ces informations ? » Demanda le fae, un léger sourire d'anticipation sur ses lèvres.

Ethan le regarda avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. « Vous pouvez toujours rêver. Je connais les serments qui lient votre espèce. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure.

Le fae ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé un véritable alpha. C'était… il lécha ses lèvres. « Très bien. Je ne peux vous dire son vrai nom, mais de nos jours il pourrait se faire appeler un Knocker. »

Au vu du regard sceptique du loup garou, il décida de s'expliquer.

« Je vois que vous avez quelques notions de folklore écossais. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce que racontent vos livres, comme la plupart des informations que vous possédez sur les faes. » Ricana-t-il.

« Je ne peux connaitre l'apparence de son glamour. Mais s'il le laisse tomber, il vous maitrisera sans problème sous cette forme. » Reprit-il en le détaillant de haut en bas. « On dit qu'il a eu deux fils, plus humains que fae. Mais un seul est encore vivant de nos jours. Peut-être y a –t-il à creuser par ici sa chasse au loup.

Il ne craint pas l'argent, et je ne connais pas sa résistance au fer.

L'odeur de suie devrait vous mener à lui. » Acheva-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les bois, laissant Ethan derrière lui. La discussion était close.


	48. Chapter 47 Traque et vangeance

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews et JOYEUX NOEL à tous._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 _Je ne peux vous dire son vrai nom, mais de nos jours il pourrait se faire appeler un Knocker. »_

 _Au vu du regard sceptique du loup garou, il décida de s'expliquer._

 _« Je vois que vous avez quelques notions de folklore écossais. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce que racontent vos livres, comme la plupart des informations que vous possédez sur les faes. » Ricana-t-il._

 _« Je ne peux connaitre l'apparence de son glamour. Mais s'il le laisse tomber, il vous maitrisera sans problème sous cette forme. » Reprit-il en le détaillant de haut en bas. « On dit qu'il a eu deux fils, plus humains que fae. Mais un seul est encore vivant de nos jours. Peut-être y a –t-il à creuser par ici sa chasse au loup._

 _Il ne craint pas l'argent, et je ne connais pas sa résistance au fer._

 _L'odeur de suie devrait vous mener à lui. » Acheva-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les bois, laissant Ethan derrière lui. La discussion était close._

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 47** : Traque et vengeance

Tous les meurtres avaient eu lieu la nuit, souvent dans les premières heures précédant l'aube. Si le fae utilisait sa forme d'origine, sans glamour apposé dessus, ce fait s'expliquait facilement. Il ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

Après s'être concertés, la meute dans son ensemble décida de partir en chasse.

Ethan avait refusé au début que Lucie fasse partie de la traque, Severus étant tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Mais les dominants n'avaient au final pas eu le choix. Lucie était une oméga, avec toute la force d'un alpha sans la volonté de dominer.

Avec ce tempérament, les omégas prenaient soin de tous les membres de la meute, soumis comme dominants. Ils pouvaient tenir tête à n'importe quel loup. La seule façon de l'arrêter aurait été la force, ce que n'importe quel loup se refuserait à faire contre elle.

Ce fae était un danger pour la meute, impossible donc qu'elle reste à l'écart. La seule concession qu'elle avait acceptée, était de se retrouver en binôme. Elle avait même conseillé cette mesure pour tous, afin de limiter les risques.

Elle s'était donc retrouvée avec Emmerick. Remus et Ethan faisaient équipe, Severus, avec Vicky, Mana accompagnait Emy, Kilian se trouvait avec Marissa, et pour finir, Alex et Raven.

Ils changèrent en fin de soirée, profitant de la nuit débutante pour parcourir Londres à la recherche d'une odeur ressemblant à ce que le fae de la forêt avait décrit. Ils partirent ainsi chacun d'un point en périphérie de la ville pour se rejoindre ensuite, le flair en alerte.

Le lien de meute était en éveil, chacun concentré un maximum dessus pour réagir rapidement en cas de problème.

oOo

Mais la tache était bien plus ardue que prévu. Enormément d'endroit en ville sentaient la suie, bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser de prime abord. Mais cette odeur n'était pas teintée de magie. Celle du fae le serait.

Ils rentrèrent bredouille de leur première nuit. Un mur de brique gardait d'ailleurs la marque du poing d'Ethan, qui l'avait frappé de frustration. Pas une seule marque de la magie de ce fae trouvée en plusieurs heures de recherches !

Lucie frotta doucement sa joue contre le poignet de son alpha, alors que Remus donnait de légers coups de langue sur les doigts meurtris. En quelques secondes, les plaies étaient déjà cicatrisées, mais le message était passé.

Personne ne lâchera l'affaire Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, les chasseurs vaincront. Et désormais, c'étaient les loups les chasseurs.

oOo

Ils décidèrent rapidement de parcourir Londres le jour, sous forme humaine. Ils possédaient un excellent odorat sous cette forme, et il était plus facile d'accéder à de nombreux endroits. C'était également moins risqué. Même en créant des binômes, la nuit semblait être le domaine du fae, et y errer sans indices n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Lorsqu'ils auraient une piste, ils pourraient chasser en meute.

Chacun était conscient que le fae allait sentir la traque. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Qu'il tremble, ou qu'il essaie de les piéger. Il ne s'échapperait pas. La meute ne laisserait pas ce meurtre impuni.

Au fil des jours, ils s'organisaient pour ne pas tous chercher en même temps. Ils avaient des métiers, et l'alpha devait s'assurer que ses loups pourraient reprendre leur vie une fois leur vengeance accomplie. Ils devaient donner l'illusion d'une vie normale, même s'il n'en était rien.

Chaque jour, les membres étaient aux aguets. Même lorsqu'ils travaillaient, ils étaient à l'affut d'une odeur de suie mêlée de magie.

Ce soir, Raven et Alex avaient décidé de continuer leurs habituelles sorties en boite. Jamais un fae n'attaquerait un club possédé par des vampires. Se mettre leur reine à dos serait le comble de la bêtise, même pour un fae meurtrier.

De plus, garder douze loups enfermés dans un seul et même lieu chaque nuit était plutôt explosif. Ils avaient besoin de se détendre, et là, ils étaient deux, et ne comptaient pas errer seuls dans une ruelle sombre…

Toute la meute se rendit compte de cette erreur lorsque le hurlement de douleur de Raven retentit brutalement dans le lien. Il n'avait pas disparu, donc il n'était pas mort, pas encore du moins, mais sa douleur faisait écho dans l'esprit de chaque loup. Sa douleur et sa rage, car les deux vont souvent de paire chez les lycanthropes.

Immédiatement, tous les loups rappliquèrent sur place. Ceux qui pouvaient transplaner avaient pris en charge ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas, et quelques secondes leurs suffit pour faire le point sur la situation.

Raven gisait sur le côté, le blanc de ses côtes visible à travers la plaie de son thorax. Sa gorge était ouverte, et il tentait tant bien que mal d'en limiter le saignement. Il peinait à respirer, et luttait contre l'étouffement à chaque inspiration. Un humain serait déjà mort avec de pareilles blessures, et même pour un loup-garou, elles étaient excessivement graves.

Alex était adossé contre un mur, l'épaule en sang, mais il affichait un rictus à moitié satisfait sur son visage. Ses yeux blancs semblaient briller légèrement dans l'obscurité. Un homme gisait non loin de lui, encore vivant à priori, et un pistolet légèrement tordu à quelques mètres.

Le hurlement de rage d'Ethan retentit dans la nuit en constatant l'état des membres de sa meute. Ceux qui le suivaient tombèrent à genou sous le brusque afflux de pouvoir alors que leur alpha changeait. Mais il ne devint pas totalement animal.

Il apparut sous une forme hybride, moitié loup, moitié homme, gardant le plus dangereux de chaque. Il avait des griffes et des crocs, mais possédaient toujours des mains capables de saisir son ennemi, et il se déplaçait sur ses pattes arrières. Sa démarche en était étrange, mais non dépourvue d'une grâce mortelle.

Le knocker eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers lui qu'il lui manquait déjà un morceau de chair, et son hurlement de rage mêlé de douleur n'y changea rien. Les griffes d'Ethan se plantèrent dans sa gorge, lui lacérant le thorax dans la suite du mouvement. Le sang de l'ennemi imprégnait ses mains et ses crocs, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas mort.

Sa transformation achevée, les membres de la meute commencèrent peu à peu à reprendre leurs esprits, grâce au contrôle exercé par Severus et Mana. Ils empêchaient les autres de changer car les blessés avaient besoin d'eux sous forme humaine.

Lucie et Kilian se précipitèrent vers Alex, tandis que Severus, plus compétent de par son expérience que l'étudiante en médicomagie, se tournait vers Raven avec l'aide de Remus.

Le châtain aux yeux blanc était très pâle. La balle était en argent, et toujours logée dans l'épaule du loup garou, lui occasionnant une souffrance insoutenable. Le potioniste réussit à l'extraire grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, prenant bien garde à ne pas la toucher, pendant que la jeune fille lançait des sorts de soin. Les blessures dues à l'argent ne pouvaient pas guérir grâce à la nature du loup garou. Elles guérissaient comme celles d'un humain normal, mais la magie pouvait aider.

L'état de Raven était par contre bien plus préoccupant. Ses plaies ne semblaient pas vouloir se refermer, malgré les sortilèges de soin des deux professeurs de Poudlard.

Un craquement sinistre retentit alors que les crocs d'Ethan se refermaient sur la nuque du knocker qui s'en était pris à sa meute. Ce dernier s'abattit sur le côté, agité de soubresauts. Il était toujours vivant, mais plus pour longtemps.

L'alpha jeta un coup d'œil vers Alex, constatant qu'il allait s'en remettre, avant de se tourner vers Raven. Il le renifla soigneusement, avant de prononcer d'une voix rocailleuse et profonde. « Sa jambe. »

La gorge de cette forme n'était pas très adaptée à la parole, mais Remus comprit tout de suite. Raven avait aussi reçu une balle en argent, qui empêchait la cicatrisation de ses autres plaies. Le soumis se dépêcha de l'extraire.

« Il faut nettoyer en profondeur. Eliminer toute trace d'argent. » Reprit Ethan.

Remus s'en chargea immédiatement, multipliant les aguamenti et les sortilèges d'attraction. Il approchait régulièrement son nez de la plaie pour la contrôler. Dès qu'elle fut saine, le jeune loup garou sembla se calmer un peu, même si sa respiration était toujours aussi difficile.

Lucie avait fait la même chose en parallèle sur la plaie d'Alex. Même si ses blessures étaient moins graves, elles ne pourraient pas cicatriser convenablement si l'argent était toujours présent.

Severus avait enfin réussi à stabiliser l'état de Raven, mais il allait mettre plusieurs jours à guérir complètement. Il était vraiment passer très proche de la mort, et avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il était temps de rentrer. Ethan lança presque négligemment un incendio particulièrement puissant sur la carcasse du fae. Celui convulsa quelques secondes, sa gorge déchirée incapable de formuler une plainte alors qu'il était toujours en vie, avant de s'immobiliser et de bruler jusqu'à un tas de cendres.

L'alpha se tourna ensuite vers la silhouette humaine, la prenant par la jambe sans aucun soin avant de transplaner avec elle. Arrivé dans le salon de Moon Heaven, il poussa le corps encore ko vers Severus.

« Je te laisse l'installer au sous-sol. Il ne soit pas mourir d'ici à ce qu'on l'interroge. » Prévint-il.

Il commença alors doucement à reprendre forme humaine, grognant alors que les larges éraflures que le fae lui avait tout de même infligées se refermaient. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, l'alpha avait en effet puisé dans la puissance de sa meute pour changer rapidement et se battre. Mais avant, il devait s'assurer que les blessés allaient bien.

Raven fut emmené dans l'une des salles sécurisées du sous-sol. Avec de telles blessures, il n'était pas exclu qu'il pète les plombs lorsqu'il reprendrait un peu de forces. D'autant que l'argent avait peut-être commencé à passer dans son sang, et son contrôle sur lui en serait très amoindri.

Les murs d'acier renforcés éviteraient qu'il ne détruise une partie de Moon Heaven, ou qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

Alex devrait être ok, même si Mana fut assigné à sa surveillance au cas où.

.

L'humain qu'ils avaient ramené était en réalité un demi-fae, fils du knocker. Apparemment, le deuxième fils de ce dernier était mort dans une histoire impliquant des loups-garous. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à en savoir beaucoup plus, le demi-fae ayant mi fin à ses jours en les agonisant d'injures. Il avait vécu si longtemps aux côtés de son père à moitié fou, qu'il avait lui-même perdu l'esprit.

L'essentiel était que les deux ennemis avaient de toute évidence agis seuls, et que la meute avait obtenu vengeance. Même si le mystère persistait de la raison de la venue d'un fae originaire de Cornouaille jusqu'à Londres.

Après une telle victoire, tout autre ennemi de la meute y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à eux. Le message était clair, quiconque s'en prenait à la meute d'Ethan Wolf était un mort en sursit.


	49. Chapter 48 Moonlight Café

_Bonne année à tous et désolée pour le délai._

 _Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews._

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 48** : Moon Light café

Après le triste incident avec les faes, la vie reprit son cours malgré l'humeur sombre d'Ethan.

Son loup était satisfait d'avoir rendu justice, mais l'humain avait un peu de mal à digérer les meurtres, surtout celui d'Elwyn, qui faisait réellement partie de la meute. Cela ramenait de sombres souvenirs à la surface.

Neuf loups qu'il connaissait avaient été tués avant son protégé. Comme ils avaient voulu leur indépendance, leur mort n'avait pas été ressentie dans le lien, et les inspecteurs moldus avaient classé les affaires. Mis à part leur statut de loup-garou, inconnu du public, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Si la sœur de Tessa n'avait pas été policière, jamais le lien n'aurait été fait. La meute avait une dette envers elle.

Ethan avait rapidement après cette histoire rejoint Tessa. Malgré son aide pendant les recherches, il avait ensuite tenu la jeune femme à l'écart. Même s'il ne ferait pas autrement si l'occasion se représentait, il savait qu'il l'avait tout de même un peu blessé. Elle faisait des efforts pour connaitre la meute, elle l'avait aidé, pour être ignorée.

Malgré tout, elle semblait lui avoir pardonné. Elle avait compris, même si elle ne l'avait pas accepté immédiatement, qu'il avait agit ainsi pour la protéger. Et elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle n'aurait pas été très utile en face du fae. Elle avait entendu parler de la convalescence de Raven, et de la gravité de ses blessures.

Et puis, Ethan avait fait de gros effort pour se faire pardonner. Une sortie romantique, un diner aux chandelles, et une longue discussion au coin du feu. La jeune femme savait bien de toute manière qu'elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle pouvait lui en vouloir, et le lui faire sentir, mais elle n'était pas prête à le quitter. Et lui non plus.

« Ca te dit un café demain ? J'ai un nouvel endroit à te faire découvrir. » Lui proposa Ethan avec un petit air mystérieux.

« Mmm, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu demain. Ce sera avec plaisir. » Lui répondit-elle doucement en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

oOo

Le lendemain, le couple se donna rendez-vous dans Londres, et Ethan mena Tessa jusqu'à une petite terrasse. Quatre tables de bois s'y trouvaient, entourées de chaises en osier. L'alpha la fit rentrer sans hésitation à l'intérieur.

« Emmerick ? » Lança la jeune femme surprise en reconnaissant le géant soumis de la meute.

Avec ses deux mètres dix, il faisait quasiment cinquante centimètres de plus qu'Ethan. Personne n'aurait pu deviner au premier abord qu'il était quasiment inoffensif. Ses yeux indigo brillaient de joie, et il accueillit avec plaisir le couple.

« Venez, installez-vous. »

Il les emmena dans une petite salle aux tons crème. Des coussins violets et argentés donnaient une agréable touche de couleur.

« Je vous présente le MoonLight Café. » Annonça-t-il avec fierté.

« Tu veux dire ?.. C'est _ton_ café ? » Demanda Tessa, légèrement abasourdie.

« Effectivement. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Ca te plait ? »

« C'est magnifique. » La jeune femme commença à faire un peu le tour de la salle pour le moment déserte.

Les tables étaient en bois sombre, recouvertes de sets aux couleurs des coussins. Le tableau d'une forêt avec la lumière traversant les arbres se trouvait sur un des murs. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que d'autres le rejoindraient sans doute par la suite. Il y a avait la place.

Dans un coin, se trouvait un bar rectangulaire de bois poli.

Le mur en face la porte était fait de pierres, et une arche conduisait à une deuxième salle.

« Ca fait des semaines qu'Emmerick travaille sur ce projet. » Lui expliqua Ethan.

« Il n'était pas heureux de son travail chez un traiteur ? » Demanda Tessa, curieuse.

Il lui semblait que le blond appréciait son travail proche de Moon Heaven. Londres était beaucoup plus éloignée, surtout qu'il était moldu, et ne pouvait pas transplaner. Elle aperçut une cheminée alors qu'ils traversaient l'arche pour arriver dans la deuxième salle. La réponse était donc là, la cheminée était probablement reliée à Moon Heaven, et peut-être Place Grimmauld.

« Il a beaucoup appris dans ce travail, mais ce qu'il préfère c'est tout de même la pâtisserie. Et ça fait longtemps qu'il rêve d'avoir son propre commerce. » Reprit l'alpha.

« En tout cas vous avez fait du bon boulot. » Observa la jeune femme d'une œil appréciateur à son environnement.

« Et tu es loin d'avoir tout vu. » Sourit le brun.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'autre. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plus grande que la première, plus sombre aussi. Elle dirait plutôt plus intime d'ailleurs. Les tons étaient chocolat, avec des banquettes confortables, et un parquet de merisier.

Des bougies flottaient le long des murs et autour des tables, apportant une douce lumière tamisée. Des tentures jaunes et bronze illuminaient la pièce.

« C'est un café sorcier. » Murmura-t-elle.

Tessa remarqua alors que cette salle ne représentait pas le fond du bâtiment, le mur d'en face était identique, la même arche le traversant. Elle menait à une salle semblable à la première, les mêmes tons crème, les mêmes coussins violet et argenté. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

« Suit moi. » L'incita-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Elle resta bouche bée en reconnaissant le lieu de la deuxième terrasse sur laquelle ils arrivèrent.

« Pré au Lard ? Mais… comment ? » Elle tourna sur elle-même.

« Le café se situe à la frontière du monde magique et moldu. » Expliqua Emmerick. « Grâce à un filtre, seules les créatures magiques peuvent le voir. Tout le monde peut y aller, sorciers, loups-garous, fae s'ils le désirent. »

« Ce café sera un sanctuaire. » Intervint Ethan. « Tout le monde peut en profiter du moment qu'il est tolérant. Depuis que Les Trois Balais ne fait plus qu'auberge, il manquait un bon café à Pré au Lard. »

Une partie avait en effet été détruite pendant la guerre, et la tenancière n'avait conservé que la partie auberge. Elle servait toujours des habitués, mais ne permettait pas d'accueillir du monde pendant les sorties scolaires par exemple.

« Chaque terrasse avec la salle crème appartient soit à Pré au Lard, soit à Londres. La salle chocolat est hors de l'espace, elle appartient aux deux et permet de passer de l'un à l'autre. » Rajouta Emmerick, fier de son établissement.

« Mais vous avez fait comment ? » Voulu savoir Tessa.

« Dumbledore nous a bien aidé. J'avais quelques bases, mais relier le tout posait problème. Poudlard a un système de magie un peu similaire, il a donc pu nous donner des conseils. Et en s'y mettant tous, ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué. » Répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard torve. Pas si compliqué ? Il se fichait d'elle. Elle parierait que les semaines passées sur ce projet avaient majoritairement été consacrées à ce sortilège lui permettant de figurer à deux endroits.

Le petit sourire d'Ethan le lui confirma. Elle soupira, légèrement amusée, il avait toujours le réflexe de minimiser ce qu'il faisait.

Un détail lui revint et elle demanda à nouveau. « Et les portes dans le salon chocolat ? »

L'une, formée de deux battants, était de toute évidence l'entrée de la cuisine, derrière le bar. Mais une autre porte se situait à côté de ce dernier, et trois autres sur le mur d'en face.

« Ce sont des salons privés. » Lui expliqua Emmerick. « Ils sont à thème de couleur. »

Tessa fit ainsi la connaissance du salon rouge, avec ses tons vifs, de rouge pétant et de bordeaux. La table en pin, de couleur claire, tranchait avec l'environnement, et en rehaussait la chaleur. Un grand tableau représentant un phénix se trouvait sur le mur du fond.

Le salon bleu mélangeait les tons indigo et la couleur plus douce du bleu pastel. La table était en érable, et le tableau représentait un griffon. Dans le salon vert, les teintes allaient du vert forêt au vert pâle, et la table de chêne massif s'intégrait parfaitement. Le tableau représentait des licornes en train de boire à un point d'eau.

Le dernier salon était jaune, avec des coussins orange, une table d'acajou, et un tableau de dragon prenant son envol.

Le loup semblait s'être bien amusé à mélanger les couleurs et les essences de bois. Il lui en avait fait la présentation au fur et à mesure. Elle avait remarqué en s'approchant des portes, que chacune portait de fines lignes de la couleur du salon se situant derrière. Elles brillaient légèrement à la lueur des bougies flottantes.

« Et tu tiens ce café tout seul ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

L'ensemble des salles devait représenter une énorme somme de travail s'il y avait du monde. Et Emmerick devait se consacrer à la cuisine.

« Narcissa a proposé à ses elfes de m'aider. » Expliqua le blond. « Depuis qu'elle vit avec Severus, ils sont plutôt désœuvrés. Deux d'entre eux sont restés au manoir Malefoy pour l'entretenir en attendant que Draco ait l'âge de le revendiquer s'il le souhaite. Deux ont préféré rester à Square Grimmauld, Dobby et Sally ont choisi de m'aider. »

« Elle avait six elfes de maison ?! » S'étrangla à moitié Tessa.

« Son mari en avait six. » Rectifia Ethan. « Enfin cinq, l'un d'eux était à Narcissa et faisait parti de sa dote de ce que je sais. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la noblesse pour rien. « Haussa-t-il les épaules.

« Et bien. Au moins ils ont choisi d'aider, c'est pas mal. Mais… ils vont être là en tant que serveurs ? » Si c'était le cas, c'était une première de l'avis de Tessa.

« Dobby aimerait bien. Sally sera par contre plus à l'aise en cuisine et pour le nettoyage. Elle est beaucoup moins… libérée que Dobby. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Alors qu'elle s'est quasiment évanouie quand j'ai proposé de la payer, lui a rougi de joie et sautillé sur place pendant un temps infini. » Rigola Emmerick.

« Et Marissa a demandé à travailler ici aussi. » Compléta Ethan. « Son travail en tant que vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtement commence à l'agacer. »

« Rien que sa présence fera venir les clients. » Sourit Emmerick avec un sourire entendu.

C'était vrai que la louve-garou ne manquait pas de charme. Avec ses origines chinoise et américaine, elle attirait les regards. De plus elle était plutôt dominante pour une louve, ce qui la faisait remarquer encore plus. Avec son gout pour la mode, tous était sur qu'elle allait s'amuser au niveau vestimentaire dans son travail de serveuse. Et son caractère l'empêcherait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Oh, Tessa avait hâte de voir ça. Elle s'entendait bien avec Marissa, même si les débuts avaient été un peu compliqués.

De part sa relation avec Ethan, tous lui devaient le respect, même si elle n'était pas officiellement intégrée à la meute. Elle était donc bien plus dominante que Marissa, de part son statut, et son caractère s'y accordait bien aussi. La jeune femme avait semblé craindre qu'elle n'en profite. Mais dès qu'elle avait eu la certitude que ça ne serait pas le cas, elles s'étaient très bien entendues.

Tessa reviendrait dans ce café rien que pour lui dire bonjour. Et si en plus elle pouvait manger les pâtisseries réalisées par Emmerick. Ce café allait vite devenir célèbre. Le loup-garou avait un don pour la cuisine. Tout le monde était d'accord là dessus.

« Allez installez-vous. » Intervint Emmerick, la sortant de ses pensées.

Ils avaient en effet visité l'ensemble des lieux, et la jeune femme avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient venus ici à l'origine pour réellement prendre un café.

« Mais tu n'as pas encore ouvert je me trompe ? »

« Non. Vous êtes mes premiers clients. J'ouvre officiellement demain donc profitez-en. Je suis tout à vous. »

Le blond retourna alors prêt du bar, et leur apporta à chacun une carte. L'ensemble des boissons qu'il proposait était impressionnante. Sans compter les nombreuses variétés de café, et les chocolats chauds, il y avait plusieurs dizaines de sortes de thés.

Cela allait du thé vert au thé noir, en passant par le blanc, le bleu, les thés fumés, le Pu Erh, le rooibos. Les thés venaient de Chine, du Japon, d'Inde ou d'autres contrées. Ils étaient parfumés, ou non, chauds ou glacés.

« Waouw. » Ne put que prononcer Tessa sous le sourire satisfait du blond. « Tu as totalement dévalisé les boutiques de thé ? »

« Il faut bien qu'il y en ait pour tous les gouts. Pour la plupart, j'en avais déjà à Moon Heaven. Chacun aime une sorte de thé différent dans la meute. »

« Je sens qu'ils vont passer pas mal de temps ici. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Elle passa ensuite à la partie pâtisserie, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Les gâteaux au chocolat, moelleux, fondants ou mi-cuits, côtoyaient les cheese-cakes, les tartes, et les flancs divers et variés. Il y avait également de la glace, même si cette dernière n'était pas faite maison. La chantilly par contre l'était.

Le grand avantage de la magie était que le loup-garou pouvait se faire plaisir en faisant les plats selon son humeur, et les conserver ensuite aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Lui ne pouvait pas le faire, mais les elfes si. Il n'y avait donc quasiment aucun risque de perte, ni de pénurie.

« Je vais prendre un Chai, avec une part de cheese-cake. » Annonça Ethan.

« La même chose en pâtisserie. « Demanda Tessa. « Avec un Earl Grey Sencha. » Acheva-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Cheese-cake nature, chocolat, ou orange ? » Demanda le soumis. « J'étais motivé ce matin, j'ai fait les trois. » Sourit-il.

« Chocolat. » Répondit le couple sans se concerter.

« Et c'est parti pour un cheese-cake chocolat ! » Lança Emmerick en partant joyeusement vers la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun leur boisson chaude devant eux, et ils la dégustèrent en discutant avec le blond et en savourant son délicieux dessert.


	50. Chapter 49 Lien tant attendu

**Chapitre 49** : Lien tant attendu

Cela faisait désormais plus d'un an qu'Ethan et Tessa sortaient ensemble, et la jeune femme s'était peu à peu intégrée à la meute. Elle était devenu relativement proche de Severus et Narcissa suite à plusieurs sorties de couple ensemble.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient d'ailleurs découvert une passion commune pour le piano. L'alpha avait ainsi été pour ainsi dire obligé d'installer un magnifique piano noir laqué dans son salon de Moon Heaven. L'ancienne noble avait en effet quelques exigences concernant la qualité de l'engin, et avait d'ailleurs été appuyée par Tessa.

Narcissa possédait déjà un piano au square Grimmault, qu'elle avait fait venir de la résidence des Malefoy. Mais elle passait beaucoup de son temps à Moon Heaven, et la meute avait rapidement appréciée les mélodies qu'elle jouait pour passer le temps. Et lorsque les deux jeunes femmes jouaient des airs à quatre mains, tout le monde ne pouvait que s'arrêter pour les écouter. Emmerick commençait même à penser faire installer un instrument de musique au Moonlight café.

Nul doute que ce dernier aurait du succès, surtout si les jeunes femmes décidaient de passer y faire un tour pour faire leurs gammes. Et il fallait avouer qu'un Draco de neuf ans jouant de l'instrument était parfaitement craquant, Narcissa ayant bien sur tenu à ce qu'il maitrise cet art.

D'ailleurs, le petit garçon avait trouvé ainsi quelque chose à apprendre à son ami Harry. Ron ne présentait aucune prédisposition pour l'instrument, et préférait largement regarder, ou plutôt écouter. Mais le petit brun avait rapidement été passionné. Même si les débuts avaient été laborieux, et avait provoqué de nombreux éclats de rire des plus jeunes et des adultes, il persévérait.

Ethan l'avait longuement regardé d'un air intrigué quand il l'avait vu la première fois assis sagement sur un tabouret, écoutant avec attention les conseils du blondinet et de sa mère. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu la pensée de jouer d'un instrument, même si l'écouter le calmait. Il était heureux de constater chaque jour qu'Harry suivait sa propre voie, si différente de la sienne.

En ce vendredi après midi, ils avaient donc passé une agréable journée, entre pâtisseries d'Emmerick, et agréables leçons de piano. Le crépuscule finit bientôt par arriver, et avec lui une soirée bien particulière.

oOo

Ce soir là était en effet un soir spécial. Ethan avait invité Tessa dans un grand restaurant parisien, et toute la meute avait reçu la consigne de ne pas le déranger, sauf urgence vitale. Severus et Mana étaient en charge de la meute.

Etre sorcier avait d'incontestables avantages. Grâce au transplanage, ils étaient dans la ruelle adjacente au restaurant en quelques secondes.

Ils arrivèrent dans un décor de rêve. La salle était immense, et chaque table était soigneusement éloignée de ses voisines, permettant une intimité pour l'ensemble des couples. Certes, cette distance n'empêcherait pas Ethan de pouvoir entendre les discussions de ses voisins, mais les humains normaux disposaient de cette intimité.

Quelques paravents augmentaient encore cette impression de diner réellement en tête à tête. Les sièges bordeaux brodés de fils d'or étaient extrêmement confortables, et un serveur se chargea immédiatement de les installer confortablement.

Une belle chandelle argentée trônait au milieu de leur table recouverte d'une nappe blanche brodée. L'un des charmes de ce restaurant selon Ethan, était de posséder des couvert magnifiques, mais pas en argent.

Le simple touché de ce métal était en effet une torture pour n'importe quel loup garou, et constituait un critère majeur de sélection d'un restaurant de luxe. Une alternative était de porter des gants, mais ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique.

L'alpha avait décidé de faire les choses en grand. Après un apéritif au champagne, et une entrée composée de foie gras maison, un premier plat de poisson leur fut proposé. La daurade grillée aux herbes et sabayon de champagne était tout simplement divine, de même que le magret de canard et sa sauce au miel qui avait suivi.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon… » Soupira Tessa en terminant son plat de viande.

« Je dois avouer qu'il va être difficile de faire mieux. » Acquiesça le brun.

Ils n'étaient pas dans un restaurant quatre étoiles pour rien. Alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert, Ethan se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme, enlaçant leurs deux mains.

Des idées folles passaient dans la tête de Tessa, mais elle n'osait y croire. Cette année passée aux côtés d'Ethan n'avaient été que du bonheur, malgré le début étrange où chacun tentait de cacher sa véritable nature à l'autre.

Elle avait eu un peu de mal à appréhender le fonctionnement de la meute au début, mais la confiance qui unissait ses membres l'avait charmée. Elle avait compris un peu plus tard que cette confiance était absolue, et que la mort pouvait attendre ceux qui la trompaient. Mais elle attendait aussi ceux qui s'en prenaient à la meute. Les meurtres commis par des faes avaient été durement punis.

Pourtant elle s'en fichait, la meute était devenue une partie de sa famille, et ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, c'était en faire partie. Mais même si elle avait évoqué cela avec Ethan, elle n'osait l'espérer aussi rapidement.

L'alpha lui avait en effet expliqué le fonctionnement de la meute, et la place qu'y tiendrait sa compagne 'officielle'. Rien ne l'empêchait en effet de sortir avec une femme non liée à la meute. Elle serait respectée par ses membres, mais n'aurait aucun devoir envers eux. Car la compagne de l'alpha protège également la meute, elle est au dessus de tous ses membres, partageant le pouvoir du chef.

Elle avait déjà ce rôle en quelque sorte, mais intégrée à la meute, elle aurait le pouvoir d'utiliser la puissance de l'alpha. Elle avait bien senti à l'époque qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer ce devoir. Elle avait essayé doucement ces derniers mois de le convaincre qu'elle était prête à l'assumer.

La jeune femme revint à la réalité lorsqu'Ethan commença à parler.

« Tessa. Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant… que l'on est ensemble. Et… je souhaiterais que cela dure éternellement. Si tu es prête à rester à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, je t'offre cette bague symbole de mon amour. » Les mots avaient été hésitant au début, mais le brun reprenait confiance au fil de son discours en notant l'air ému de sa compagne.

Il lâcha lentement sa main pour lui présenter une magnifique bague en or rose, parée d'un diamant entouré de deux fins rubis. La bague était de toute évidence un chef-d'œuvre et très précieuse. Elle restait pourtant discrète et fine, comme les aimait Tessa. Son compagnon connaissait bien ses gouts.

Des larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. « Evidement que je suis prête. Je ne me vois plus passer ma vie loin de toi. Désormais nous sommes liés pour l'éternité. »

« Pas tout à fait encore. » Répondit l'alpha avec un petit sourire. « Mais si tu le souhaites, ce sera le cas ce soir. »

Tessa resta muette de stupeur. Il lui proposait le lien de meute. Ce soir. Elle sourit doucement. Oui, elle était prête.

Elle en avait discuté avec Narcissa pendant de longues heures. La blonde avait en effet été intégrée à la meute par Severus officiellement, elle faisait partie du lien, et demanderait le changement au crépuscule de sa vie.

Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre Severus, qui en avait lui-même longuement parlé avec Ethan pour envisager toutes les possibilités et ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais Ethan avait déjà expérimenté ce lien avec des sorciers, et il avait rassuré Severus. S'il souhaitait réellement de Narcissa comme compagne vie. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ferait partie du lien, et chacun d'entre eux serait ainsi capable de la protéger en cas de nécessité.

La meute était complexe. Les loups garous partageaient un lien très spécial, une magie propre à la meute. Ils pouvaient sentir la douleur ou la mort de leurs membres. Appeler la meute à leur secours s'ils en avaient besoin. Le lien soutenait chaque membre. Il pouvait même permettre un transfert d'énergie si la nécessité le demandait.

Les Potter faisaient aussi partie de la meute d'une certaine façon. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partie du lien, ne partageaient pas sa magie. Ils faisaient partie du groupe, pouvaient demander sa protection. Ils étaient comme des membres de la famille.

Narcissa avant le lien était la compagne de Severus. Elle avait un lien avec lui seul. Il pouvait sentir sa présence car son loup l'avait aussi choisie et acceptée. Mais il ne partageait pas avec la meute. Draco était protégé par la meute en tant qu'enfant de la meute, mais ne partageait pas de lien magique avec.

Tout cela était possible car ils étaient sorciers. D'après l'expérience d'Ethan, le lien de meute ne fonctionnait pas avec les simples moldus. Le lien de couple oui, mais ils ne pouvaient jamais être intégrés à la meute. L'alpha pensait que cela avait à voir avec l'animagus caché au cœur de quasiment tous les sorciers. Ils n'avaient bien sur pas tous le pouvoir d'y faire appel, mais ils en avaient quasiment tous un. Une toute petite part animal en eux, qui permettait la concrétisation du lien.

Maintenant Tessa avait la possibilité de faire partie de la meute au même titre que les loups. Elle serait la véritable compagne de leur alpha. Elle aurait enfin trouvé sa véritable place.

La dégustation du dessert se passa comme dans un rêve pour le couple. Ethan était sur son petit nuage de l'acceptation de Tessa, son loup ronronnant de satisfaction en lui. Tessa était comblée par la demande de son désormais fiancé.

Le soir, ils firent l'amour avec passion, partageant la chair et le sang, scellant ainsi l'intégration de la jeune femme au sein de la meute.

« Je t'offre ma chair. La chair de l'alpha. » Prononça Ethan d'une voix solennelle. Elle savait la théorie, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire les choses à sa façon. Normalement le don se faisait classiquement au poignet.

« J'ai le droit de mordre où je veux ? »

Ethan la regarda de manière interrogative, avant de sourire d'un air entendu au regard mutin de sa compagne. « Où tu le souhaites. »

« Dans ce cas, faisons les choses de manière agréable jusqu'au bout. » Susurra la jeune femme en commençant à mordiller la base de son cou.

Le reste des paroles de lien se perdirent dans leurs soupirs. Ils n'appartenaient qu'à la meute.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Tessa alors que le lien se mettait en place. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Une jolie rouquine aux yeux bruns, un amour perdu, tellement de morts, le désespoir, l'espoir revenu.

Ethan la regarda d'un air triste. « Désolé que tu ais vu tout cela. »

Tessa le fit taire d'un baiser, se contentant de se loger doucement dans ses bras. Elle savait que sa vie avait une période sombre, et qu'il avait déjà connu l'amour mais l'avait perdu. Maintenant elle connaissait réellement tous ses secrets, comme lui connaissait les siens. Ils étaient véritablement liés pour la vie, et elle ne regrettait rien.

Une coutume disait que les loups n'aimaient qu'une fois. Tessa remerciait tous les dieux existant qu'Ethan ait pu avoir une deuxième chance, et qu'il l'ait choisie elle.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard.

Tessa s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du salon de Moon Heaven, alors que la lune luisait dans le ciel, bien visible par la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Ethan était parti avec la meute depuis près d'une heure, et il ne rentrerait pas avant l'aube. Elle avait demandé une fois à venir, mais le refus avait été clair et net.

Même en temps que compagne de l'alpha, ce n'était pas la place d'un humain. Ils allaient courir toute la nuit, laissant la bride sur le cou de leur loup. C'était dangereux, et elle ne pourrait pas les suivre.

Un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Lorsqu'Ethan et la meute rentrèrent fatigués mais heureux le matin, l'alpha ne put que s'interroger sur l'air déterminé de sa compagne. Tessa vint doucement l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bon retour, mais ne dit pas un mot de ses réflexions.

« Connaitrais-je un jour la raison de cette détermination ? » Lui demanda tout de même le brun.

Seul un sourire malicieux lui répondit de prime abord. « Peut-être… Mais il va falloir être très patient. » Murmura-t-elle contre lui.

« Et si je me montre persuasif ? » Ronronna-t-il dans son oreille.

« Aucune chance. » Rigola sa compagne. « Mais rien ne t'empêche d'être persuasif quand même. » Le taquina-t-elle. « Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué. »

« Mmm, je vais aller dormir un peu. » Admit-il.

La nuit avait été sportive, et il avait bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Mais il reprit tout de même.

« Avec toi dans mes bras. Et si tu es toujours là à mon réveil… » Laissa-t-il planer la fin de la phrase.

« Avec grand plaisir. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus cette nuit. Trouver le sommeil hors de tes bras est devenu difficile. » Le taquina-t-elle en l'entrainant vers leur chambre.

Depuis la mise en place du lien, la chambre de l'alpha était devenue officiellement la chambre du couple. Et la jeune femme était chez elle à Moon Heaven, réellement.


	51. Chapter 50 Chasse de pleine lune

**Chapitre 50** : Chasse de pleine lune

Un mois plus tard, le MoonLight café avait commencé à bien s'imposer, aussi bien à Londres qu'à Pré au Lard. Les professeurs Wolf, Snape, et Potter y allant régulièrement, les autres avaient fini par suivre, et même les élèves lors de leurs sorties. Les pâtisseries d'Emmerick avaient fait le reste. Quiconque y goutait ne pouvait que vouloir recommencer.

Grâce à James et Sirius, c'était les Aurores qui avaient commencé à venir régulièrement lors de leurs pauses. Au début cela avait engendré quelques frictions, mais le gérant avait été clair, ici, c'était un sanctuaire pour quiconque possédait une magie quelle qu'elle soit. Les Aurores n'avaient aucun pouvoir. La meute gérait. Et en cas de sérieux problème, elle acceptait donc d'en prendre la responsabilité, mais aussi de le régler. C'était un terrain neutre.

Même quelques vampires venaient s'incruster le soir, avant la fermeture. Certains avaient en effet gardé un gout pour les aliments, même si la plupart se retrouvait incapable de les apprécier. Par contre, par le biais de leurs serviteurs humains, ils pouvaient en avoir un aperçu.

Les faes n'avaient pas encore montré le bout de leur nez. Mais cela viendrait sans doute avec le temps. Ethan soupçonnait qu'ils allaient laisser un peu de temps pour laisser la meute digérer le meurtre d'un des leurs par un de leurs semblables. C'était stupide selon l'alpha, mais ils pouvaient bien faire comme bon leur semblait. Le coupable était mort, par ses griffes et ses crocs. Il ne tenait pas les autres faes responsables.

Il savait que ces derniers ne se mêlaient pas des affaires des humains, ou des autres êtres magiques. Ils ne le faisaient que si leur propre vie était menacée, et encore, c'était chacun pour soi. Ils fonctionnaient ainsi depuis des siècles, et étaient toujours là, c'était suffisant pour que personne ne s'en mêle.

« Salut Emmerick ! » Lança James en pénétrant dans le café, suivi de Sirius, et deux autres collègues.

Les dénommés Smith et Wikky faisaient partie de leur groupe, et depuis trois ans, ils effectuaient régulièrement des missions ensembles. Depuis l'attaque de Noël du ministère en réalité. Ils s'y étaient battus ensemble, avaient protégé leurs arrières, et avaient vaincu. Cela tissait des liens, liens qui s'étaient renforcés durant la bataille finale où ils avaient à nouveau vaincu côte à côte.

Depuis, leurs missions étaient bien plus classiques, pas toujours exemptes de danger, car ils restaient des Aurores, mais la confiance était restée la même. Et ils appréciaient venir boire quelque chose au MoonLight Café durant leurs pauses.

Ils y venaient même parfois pour travailler, prenant une table dans la grande salle lorsqu'il y avait peu de monde. Quand le bruit alentour n'était pas propice au travail, Emmerick les faisait prendre place dans l'un des salons privé. Bosser leurs dossiers avec un excellent café et quelques pâtisseries avait un charme dont ils n'avaient plus envie de se passer.

« Bonjour vous quatre. La grande salle ou le salon rouge ? » Demanda-t-il sans tarder.

« La grande salle. » Lui répondit immédiatement Sirius. « On est là pour se détendre. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils prirent une table près du bar, à côté de l'une des deux cheminées de la salle. C'était leur place préférée, d'où ils pouvaient profiter des flammes, mais aussi voir toutes les allées et venues.

Marissa leur apporta leurs consommations quelques minutes après avec un sourire.

« Et quatre cappuccinos pour ces messieurs ! »

Elle déposa au centre de la table une assiette de macarons aux parfums variés.

« Waouw. Emmerick s'est fait plaisir aujourd'hui ! » S'extasia Sirius devant les confiseries.

Au vu du travail pour les réaliser, les macarons n'étaient pas sur la carte standard, mais n'étaient préparés que suivant le feeling du cuisinier. D'autant que quand il s'y mettait, ce n'était pas pour un ou deux parfums, mais plutôt une dizaine au moins.

Il y avait ainsi une carte du jour, qui changeait constamment, et dont les clients avaient la surprise en arrivant. Et bien souvent, c'était sur cette carte qu'ils choisissaient leur commande.

Pour les Aurores ici présents, Emmerick n'avait même pas posé la question. Les macarons étaient le pécher mignon de Sirius, et ses collègues les appréciaient tout autant. S'ils désiraient autre chose, ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui en faire part, mais les macarons étaient d'office au menu.

« Tu sais si Remus et Ethan vont passer aujourd'hui ? » Demanda l'animagus cerf. « On a une heure de pause à passer ici, ce serait sympa si on pouvait les croiser. »

« Je pense qu'ils vont venir, mais je ne peux pas dire à quelle heure. Il me semble que Remus a une tonne de copies à corriger, et Ethan a quelques soucis avec ses serpents. »

Sirius frissonna légèrement. Il admettait parfaitement que le brun fasse étudier les serpents à ses élèves, mais lui avait du mal avec ces créatures. Et le fait qu'il ne pouvait les comprendre n'était qu'une partie du problème. Ils lui rappelaient trop sa famille.

« Remus a toujours une tonne de copies à corriger. » Soupira James avec amusement. « Mais il le fait toujours en un temps record. Par contre pour Ethan, tu sais c'est quoi le problème exactement ? »

Emmerick s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit son alpha passer la porte de Pré au Lard.

« Je crois que tu vas pouvoir le lui demander toi-même. » Sourit-il.

« Ethan ! » Le salua l'Aurore, l'invitant à rejoindre sa table.

« Alors tes bestioles ne vont pas bien ? » Entama assez peu subtilement le dénommé Wikky.

Lui n'avait aucun problèmes avec les serpents, et ayant une nièce à Poudlard qui avait reçu ce cours, il en avait encore moins.

L'alpha soupira légèrement. « Deux femelles sont prêtes à pondre, mais elles ne semblent pas décidées. Je commence à craindre un peu pour leur santé. Et leurs discussions m'ont donné un sacré mal de crâne. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Il reçut les regards compatissants des quatre Aurores. Ethan comprenait la langue des serpents, presque tout le monde le savait, suite à une ancienne malédiction. La malédiction avait été brisée, il comprenait toujours la langue, mais se retrouvait la plupart du temps incapable de la parler. Il savait quels mots ou sons prononcer, mais le fait est qu'une bouche humaine n'est pas faite pour ça. Il gérait assez bien quelques mots, pour demander des choses basiques à ses reptiles. Mais c'était compliqué. Il s'y reprenait souvent à plusieurs fois, et si les serpents étaient d'humeur joueuse, ils se moquaient plus qu'ils ne l'écoutaient…

Et tout le monde savait que les serpents sifflaient constamment. Les quatre Aurores étaient déjà persuadés d'être agacés rien qu'avec ça. Si en plus le brun entendait à la place un babillement constant. Ils ne pouvaient que le plaindre, mais avec un léger sourire tout de même. Il avait après tout choisi cette espèce dans son enseignement.

« Thé cannelle. » Intervint Emmerick en posant la tasse devant lui.

Il lui donna également une légère accolade qui rendit le sourire de son alpha un peu moins crispé. L'effet du soumis n'était pas aussi puissante que celle d'un oméga, mais sa simple présence et le fait qu'il soit de bonne humeur apaisait tout de même le dominant.

Après quelques minutes à siroter la boisson épicée, l'alpha était bien mieux disposé, et il discuta agréablement avec les Aurores. Remus arriva environ une demi-heure après, heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs amis en plus des membres de sa meute.

« Vous êtes fermés vendredi c'est ça ? » Intervint soudain Wikky.

Emmerick était en effet venu discuter avec eux étant donné qu'il n'y avait que deux autres personnes actuellement au café, et qu'elles étaient déjà servies.

« Uniquement après 17 heures. » Lui répondit le blond avec un sourire entendu. « Et on rouvre le lendemain midi. »

Le vendredi à venir était en effet jour de pleine lune. Mais l'avantage d'être des véritables loups-garous, était qu'ils n'étaient pas malades avant. Ils ressentaient juste l'appel de la lune de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève.

S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Emmerick aurait pu fermer le café à son heure habituelle, soit en début de soirée. Mais l'approche de la lune avait tout de même tendance à déconcentrer les loups-garous. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement efficace, ni Marissa, et des mouvements d'humeur n'étaient pas exclus, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour le commerce. C'était aussi vrai pour les jours d'avant, mais dans une moindre mesure.

Le lendemain matin servirait à rattraper le sommeil qu'ils n'auraient pas pris pendant leur course en forêt. L'immense avantage d'être son propre patron, la fermeture à la pleine lune était notée sur la porte, et admise par tous.

oOo

Le vendredi soir, la meute se réunit à la lisière de leur forêt habituelle. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, Severus et Kilian ne se déshabillèrent pas, et commencèrent même à parcourir les bois avec un panier à la main, suivit de près par Ethan.

Ils avaient en effet besoin d'ingrédients de potion très particuliers, qui ne pouvaient s'épanouir que sous la lueur de la pleine lune. Beaucoup d'ingrédients nécessitaient une phase bien précise de cette dernière pour pousser, ou être ramassés. Lorsque la pleine lune était requise, cela posait quelques problèmes pour des potionistes loups-garous.

Ils auraient bien sur pu les acheter. Mais ces ingrédients étaient extrêmement rares, et en conséquence très chers. Tous ceux qui souhaitaient les ramasser s'exposaient naturellement aux lycanthropes puisqu'ils ne poussaient qu'au fond des bois. Peu de personnes étaient prêtes à courir ce risque.

Severus et Kilian avaient donc demandé l'aide d'Ethan. De part son seul pouvoir, Severus, le second de la meute, pensait pouvoir repousser l'appel de la lune possiblement une ou deux heures. Mais cela lui demanderait toutes ses forces, et il risquait de ne pas trouver les ingrédients, ou de commettre des erreurs. Kilian ne pourrait pas tenir aussi longtemps, et aurait encore plus de mal.

Mais si leur alpha leur commandait de ne pas changer, s'il leur prêtait son pouvoir et celui de la meute, ils devraient pouvoir faire leur récolte assez rapidement. Ils ne comptaient de toute manière pas passer la plus grande partie de leur pleine lune à cueillir des ingrédients. Ils avaient besoin de courir, de se dépenser, de chasser.

Ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour récolter assez de choses pour tenir plusieurs mois, voir des années. Ces ingrédients n'étaient pas non plus utilisés souvent, et qui mieux que Severus ou Kilian saurait comment bien les conserver ?

Pendant que les autres membres de la meute changeaient, se laissant aller à l'appel de l'astre lunaire, les deux potionistes récoltaient le plus vite possible, Ethan derrière eux. Ce dernier avançait les yeux mi-clos, concentré sur le fait de tenir la bride des loups des deux maitres de potion. Il les sentait s'agiter, se tendre vers la lune, la réclamer, se plaindre du retard du changement. Mais ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de l'exiger. L'alpha commandait.

Le pouvoir de l'alpha est absolu. Severus et Kilian ne l'avait jamais autant ressenti qu'à cet instant. Leur loup voulait changer, il voulait modifier leur corps, répondre à la nuit et gouter le sang. Ils avaient presque l'impression de sentir leur sang bouillir sous l'impulsion de leur bête. Mais cette dernière était puissamment muselée.

Les deux potionistes sentaient parfaitement que même s'ils avaient voulu changer, leur alpha aurait pu les empêcher. Il aurait pu les maintenir sous cette forme humaine pendant surement une partie de la nuit.

Dès qu'ils eurent cueilli la dernière herbe qu'ils désiraient, remplissant le dernier flacon de leur panier, ils lancèrent un regard à Ethan. Ce dernier compris de suite, et relâcha son contrôle.

Les loups de Severus et Kilian hurlèrent de joie dans leur esprit, entamant le changement dans la seconde.

Leurs yeux étaient déjà bleus pour l'un, et noirs pailletés d'or pour l'autre depuis le levé de la lune. Les yeux de leur loup, tout comme Ethan. Mais désormais, leurs corps étaient libres de suivre.

Les autres loups de la meute les avaient suivis, silencieusement, attendant que leur alpha et les deux dominants ne se joignent à eux pour la chasse. Leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'impatience dans la nuit. Bientôt, bientôt le sang pourrait couler. Bientôt ils sentiraient la chair sous leurs crocs, le liquide vital sur leur langue. Leurs pattes les démangeaient tellement ils avaient envie de poursuivre leur proie. C'était un besoin, le besoin du prédateur.

Durant la cueillette, Severus et Kilian avaient été concentrés sur leur tache, mais les autres membres de la meute avaient une conscience aiguë de toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient croisées. Quelques lapins, des perdrix, un brocard, une laie avec trois petits. Autant de proies qui leurs étaient passées sous le nez. Ils trépignaient tous d'impatience.

Heureusement, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, trois autres loups se tenaient debout, prêt pour la chasse. L'immense loup noir se jeta en tête, ayant déjà repéré l'odeur d'un chevreuil, de quoi satisfaire la meute. Un loup cannelle aux extrémités plus sombres le flanquait à sa droite, un loup noir et feu deux fois plus grand qu'un berger allemand sur sa gauche. Le trio dominant menait la traque.

Les autres se dispersèrent en cercle autour. Où qu'aille leur proie, ils l'auraient. Si un loup normal était particulièrement endurant, capable de suivre sa proie à distance pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise. Il en était de même pour les loups garous. A ceci près qu'ils étaient encore plus endurants, bien plus puissants, et parfaitement déterminés.

La seule chose qui pouvait sauver leur proie était le levé du soleil, et encore. Rien ne les empêchait de poursuivre la chasse après ce dernier. C'était plus par principe qu'ils s'arrêtaient à ce moment là. Malheureusement pour le chevreuil, il était leur première proie de la nuit, et n'avait donc aucune chance de s'échapper.

Comme prévu, après une heure de chasse, le premier loup plantait ses crocs dans la gorge chaude du cervidé. La carcasse n'était pas assez grande pour tous, et seuls les plus dominants allaient pouvoir réellement se rassasier de viande fraiche. Mais chacun allait pouvoir gouter le sang.

Le plus impressionnant était Emmerick, la fourrure blanche de son loup immense couverte de sang autour de la gueule, les crocs rougis. Son regard violet était parfaitement satisfait alors qu'il brisait sans aucun mal un énorme fémur. Son léger grognement fit reculer Emy, la seule en dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie de la meute.

Cette dernière se contenta donc de grignoter le tibia, faisant durer le plaisir plutôt que le briser directement comme l'avait fait l'autre. Sa jolie fourrure gris beige et noir était quasiment exempte de sang. Elle prenait soin de son os, surveillant du coin de l'œil les autres membres, au cas où l'un d'eux voudrait lui réclamer sa possession. Mais chacun était occupé par son propre morceau.

Ethan, Severus, Mana, et Kilian, avaient pris le plus gros de la carcasse. En tant que dominants, ils avaient droit aux meilleurs morceaux, surtout sur la première proie.

Alex avait récupéré un postérieur bien charnu, dont il avait laissé un morceau à Raven. Même sous forme lupine ils étaient très proches. Tant que le loup bringé n'oubliait pas qui dominait, tout se passait bien, et son collègue gris clair était plutôt partageur.

Marissa partageait son antérieur avec Vicky, s'étant réservé l'épaule, plus charnue. La moins dominantes avait la partie inférieur, mais racler les os n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Remus avait un morceau de l'autre antérieur, la meilleure partie ayant été gardée par Kilian. Le soumis avait bien tenté de prendre toute la patte, mais les crocs de son dominant l'avaient vite dissuadé, sans compter le fait qu'il était quasiment deux fois plus imposant.

Ethan observait sa meute d'un œil satisfait, léchant distraitement une de ses pattes. Le sang ne se voyait peut-être pas sur sa fourrure noire, mais lui le sentait. Il n'en laisserait pas perdre une miette.

C'était une bonne nuit. La lune brillait dans un ciel sans nuages, et la chasse était bonne. Elle ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

Il ignora comme il le faisait toujours la pensée que si sa compagne était là, alors la nuit ne pourrait effectivement pas être meilleure.


	52. Chapter 51 Animagus aimé

_Tessa s'installa confortablement dans le canapé alors que la lune luisait dans le ciel, bien visible par la baie vitrée sonnant sur la terrasse. Ethan était parti avec la meute depuis près d'une heure, et il ne rentrerait pas avant l'aube. Elle avait demandé une fois à venir, mais le refus avait été clair et net. Ce n'était pas la place d'un humain. Ils allaient courir toute la nuit, laissant la bride sur le cou de leur loup. C'était dangereux, et elle ne pourrait pas les suivre._

 _Un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire._

 **Chapitre 51** : Animagus aimé

Tessa s'approcha d'Ethan, lui effleurant doucement le bras.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

L'alpha lâcha le roman qu'il était en train de lire, regardant sa compagne avec curiosité. Cela faisait des mois que la jeune femme lui faisait des cachoteries, et gardait farouchement son secret. Comme il n'avait sentit aucun mal dans ses intentions, il l'avait laissé faire, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui en parler. Etait-ce de ça dont elle voulait l'entretenir ?

Ils étaient actuellement seuls à Moon Heaven. Tous les autres membres étaient soit au travail, soit avaient prévu des activités en ville ou ailleurs. Ethan se demandait bien ce que pouvait être cette surprise pour que sa compagne ait attendu d'être seule avec lui.

Il l'a suivi donc dans leur chambre à l'étage. Cette dernière, à l'origine dans les tons chocolat, bordeaux et argent avait juste vu se rajouter des coussins couleur pastel à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Leurs gouts en matière de décoration étaient en effet assez bien accordés.

Le bureau d'Ethan était toujours dans les tons vert et argent, avec une petite pointe de doré. Celui de Tessa, rajouté par magie, était dans les tons crème et ciel, qu'elle trouvait plus propices à la concentration.

Tessa fit assoir son compagnon sur le bord du lit, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer. Le brun ne put que regarder les yeux à moitié exorbités la jeune femme disparaitre.

Devant lui se tenait désormais un renard polaire. Son pelage était blanc comme la neige, et ses yeux du même gris envoûtants que son alter-ego humaine. Ethan ne put empêcher une vague de tristesse au souvenir d'un autre renard qui un jour l'avait regardé de façon similaire.

La jeune femme se retransforma, s'approchant doucement de l'alpha et posant sa main sur sa joue. Ses longs cheveux noirs tranchaient avec la teinte blanc pur de sa fourrure précédente.

« Je ne souhaite pas la remplacer tu sais. Et encore moi te la faire oublier. »

L'homme hocha la tête. Il le savait, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il l'avait acceptée. Elle reprit.

« Mais j'estime que tu as droit à un nouveau bonheur. Et je suis à tes côtés pour ça. Nous sommes liés, à jamais. »

« Des fois je me demande si je te mérite. » Soupira le loup-garou en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça. » Soupira la jeune femme en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Ses mains s'égarèrent sous la chemise du brun, caressant lentement ses flancs et son dos, alors que son compagnon parcourait ses hanches. Elle leva les yeux un instant pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis, ravie de constater que ses yeux se pailletaient d'or. Elle était toujours inexplicablement fière de provoquer une telle réaction chez son compagnon, de contenter aussi bien l'humain que le loup.

Le deuxième ne lui faisait aucunement peur, il était son compagnon au même titre que le premier, et elle n'hésitait pas à le lui faire sentir. Lorsqu'elle serait louve elle-même, elle serait réellement son égale, sur tous les points. Mais au moins à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle pourrait également participer à la pleine lune.

Elle avait été si heureuse en constatant que son animagus était un canidé. Elle en était quasiment certaine, mais en avoir la confirmation l'avait réellement soulagée, même elle, avait un peu appréhendé cette forme si proche de celle de l'ancienne compagne du brun.

Ethan finit par s'attaquer à son chemisier, déboutonnant adroitement chaque attache pour le faire glisser délicatement sur ses épaules. Ils pouvaient désormais être peau contre peau, et comme à chaque fois, Tessa avait l'impression que leurs magies résonnaient entre elles. C'était grisant, et elle pensait ne jamais s'en lasser.

Ils étaient compagnons, et membres de la meute. Sa magie les entourait à chaque instant, mais ils la ressentaient particulièrement dans des instants comme celui là. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, leurs mains parcourant chacune le corps de l'autre, le connaissant par cœur. Ils étaient en harmonie, aussi proche qu'il était possible de l'être.

Bientôt, ils furent aussi nus l'un que l'autre, et s'aimèrent passionnément dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Après de longues minutes, ils se laissèrent aller, haletant, la jeune femme se blottissant avec délice dans les bras de son compagnon. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle et se reposèrent quelques instants, profitant du calme les entourant, avant qu'Ethan ne reprenne la parole.

« Et si on allait tester un peu ton nouvel avatar ? » Lui souffla-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Tessa le regarda un instant interrogative avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ! » Nargua-t-elle, changeant en quelques instants pour devenir un renard blanc comme la neige.

Ethan profita de sa nudité pour entamer immédiatement le changement. C'était douloureux, et bien plus long qu'une transformation animagus. Mais son loup avait envie de jouer aussi, il le sentait. Et courir dans les bois avec sa compagne… il en avait envie depuis si longtemps.

La joie anticipée et l'impatience lui firent paraitre le changement moins gênant qu'à l'accoutumée. En un peu plus de cinq minutes, il était prêt, s'ébrouant juste pour dissiper les dernières tensions et la sensibilité exacerbée de sa peau.

Il renifla soigneusement l'air, en se dirigeant vers la porte avec un air clairement prédateur. Sa compagne avait profité du changement pour se carapater en vitesse et prendre de l'avance. Le jeu n'en serait que plus intéressant. Il se précipita vers la porte restée ouverte, et dévala les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, dérapant légèrement dans l'entrée.

Mmm, le parquet allait garder des traces de griffes… Il y penserait plus tard.

Il se tourna un instant vers la porte d'entrée, avant de finalement se diriger vers la terrasse. La baie vitrée était ouverte. Avantage incontesté de l'animagus, elle pouvait devenir humaine en un instant, ouvrir la porte, et redevenir animal pour s'y faufiler.

Elle avait eu au moins la prévenance de ne pas refermer la porte. Pas que briser la baie vitrée ne l'aurait dérangé plus que ça, mais les choses réparées par magie avaient toujours tendance à être moins solides, et cette baie avait déjà été réparée trois fois les trois dernières années. La prochaine, il devrait sans doute faire appel à l'entreprise de Mana.

Il laissa ces pensées derrière lui alors qu'il humait l'air frais, captant sans mal l'odeur si caractéristique de sa compagne. Cette dernière l'attendait sagement sur le muret de la terrasse, semblant le narguer. Sa fourrure blanche se détachait nettement sur les briques rouges.

Après un regard qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de provocateur, elle bondit au sol et trottina vers le bois.

En effet, grâce à la magie, un petit bois se trouvait sur le terrain derrière la terrasse, et pouvait parfaitement servir à leur transformation mensuelle, si pour une raison ou une autre ils ne pouvaient se rendre à la forêt du fae. Il servait également très bien si un des loups voulait se défouler sous sa forme animale. Etant clôturé à toute ses extrémités, personne ne pouvait y pénétrer sauf à partir de la terrasse. Ce bois ne possédait pas de grands herbivores, mais lapins et petits rongeurs l'avaient rapidement colonisé.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait servir de terrain de jeu à un loup coursant un renard.

Ethan se projeta d'un bon par-dessus le muret, atterrissant souplement à l'orée du bois. Une inspiration plus tard, il filait vers les arbres, suivant l'odeur du canidé polaire. Il apercevait régulièrement la fourrure blanche à travers les branches et les buissons, mais sa compagne semblait prendre plaisir à le narguer.

Avec sa petite taille, elle passait sans aucun mal dans les interstices et la moindre ouverture entre les arbres, contrairement au loup garou, freiné par sa taille imposante. Il aurait biens sur pu défoncer une partie des buissons, mais sa part humaine rechignait à saccager leur bois pour un jeu de cache-cache.

Grâce à ses bons puissants, il arrivait à se tenir à peu de distance derrière le petit canidé, mais sa part raisonnable savait bien que si sa compagne avait voulu disparaitre et lui échapper, elle en avait eu de multiples occasions. Un loup garou est puissant et rapide, mais pas autant qu'un renard qui file à toutes pattes.

Finalement, c'est après une bonne heure de course-poursuite qu'il arriva dans une petite clairière, où Tessa l'attendait fièrement, perchée sur un rocher imposant. Elle avait la langue pendante et haletait doucement, mais ses yeux brillants lui garantissaient que s'il voulait continuer, elle était prête.

Il s'approcha tranquillement, trottinant vers elle et s'affala au pied du rocher. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire de l'escalade après cette folle course. S'étendre de tout son long au sol était bien plus confortable qu'essayer de tenir en équilibre en hauteur.

Remus, Vicky, ou Emy auraient été moins gênés par leur taille, mais auraient probablement aussi préféré le plancher des vaches.

Tessa le nargua encore quelques secondes, avant de descendre souplement pour venir se blottir entre ses pattes. Le loup noir lui donna un grand coup de langue, se prenant un regard noir du petit renard. Ethan en aurait presque ricané si un loup en était capable. Sa compagne s'ébroua, et se réinstalla tranquillement. C'était si facile de la titiller.

Ils profitèrent un bon moment du beau temps et de la fraicheur de la clairière, avant de prendre le chemin du retour, un petit renard clair marchant à côté d'un grand loup sombre. Ethan atterrit d'un bon sur la terrasse, alors que Tessa y allait en plusieurs étapes, bondissant avec agilité. Et ils rentrèrent sans problème dans le salon. Personne n'en avait fermé la porte. Les autres ne devaient donc pas être rentrés, même si la porte ouverte ne les aurait sans doute pas dérangés.

En arrivant à l'escalier de l'étage, ils croisèrent Severus qui remontait de son laboratoire de potion. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard intrigué, principalement au petit renard blanc qui accompagnait son alpha.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » Se demanda-t-il en avançant.

Ethan s'assit confortablement, observant la curiosité de son second. Ce dernier s'approcha du petit canidé qui le regardait d'un air qu'il jugeait plutôt suffisant. Il inspira d'un air concentré. Au premier abord, l'odeur de renard dominait, mais quand il reconnu l'odeur sous jacente, Ethan aurait bien à nouveau ricané à son air légèrement ahuri.

« Tessa ?! Et bien ça c'est une surprise ! Je suppose que nous aurons un membre de plus à la prochaine pleine lune. » Rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Personne n'avait manqué le fait que l'absence de sa compagne manquait à leur alpha pensant cette nuit en particulier. Il aurait pu les abandonner pour rester avec elle, mais il continuait à chasser avec la meute, regrettant l'absence de sa moitié en silence. Severus était heureux que la jeune femme ait trouvé seule la solution. C'était donc ça qu'elle préparait depuis des mois !

Son alpha avait vraiment trouvé une compagne exceptionnelle. Il en avait bien besoin.

Lui-même regrettait que Narcissa ne puisse l'accompagner lors de leurs chasses, mais habitué à la solitude depuis de nombreuses années, il supportait bien son absence une nuit par mois. Et elle devait s'occuper de Draco qui était encore trop jeune pour être laissé seul. Elle n'allait pas demander à le faire garder toutes les nuits de pleine lune. L'enfant passait avant tout.

Peut-être que lorsqu'il serait grand, il pourrait suggérer à sa compagne de chercher son animagus, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Quasiment tous les sorciers en avaient un, mais tous ne pouvaient pas y accéder.

Ethan et Tessa laissèrent là leur second à ses réflexions, montant rapidement les escaliers pour retrouver leur chambre. Etant donné qu'elle était nue lorsqu'elle s'était transformée, la jeune femme le serait aussi en redevenant humaine. Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve dans cette tenue devant Severus, même si elle savait que cela ne choquerait probablement pas le potioniste. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas spécialement pudiques, devant de toute manière se déshabiller avant chaque pleine lune pour ne pas mettre en pièces leurs vêtements.

L'animagus partit à la recherche de ses vêtements pendant qu'Ethan amorçait le changement, et elle avait finalement réussi à tout retrouver quand son compagnon reprit forme humaine.

« C'était sympa cette petite course. » Lui sourit-elle. « Qu'est ce que j'ai gagné ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas réussi à me rattraper. »

« Que demande la gagnante au vaincu ? » Ronronna Ethan en embrassant doucement son cou, avant de brusquement lui chatouiller les côtes, achevant de distraire sa compagne qui manqua s'écrouler de rire.

« Que tu. êtes… ça ! » Suffoqua-t-elle, essayant sans succès d'échapper à sa prise.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda l'alpha d'un ton innocent, mais sans cesser sa torture.

« Espèce de… ! » Souffla sa compagne, ne pouvant étouffer son rire. Elle essayait bien de rendre la pareille au brun, mais elle était tellement déconcentrée que ce n'était pas bien efficace.

Elle finit finalement par s'avouer vaincu, jurant dans un dernier rire de se venger. Ethan se fit pardonner par un baisé passionné, pas dupe pour un sou. Il le paierait effectivement surement, mais ça avait été tellement drôle. Et si compagne n'avait pas ce caractère bien trempé, il le regretterait, il en était sur.


	53. Chapter 52 Journée ordinaire à Poudlard

_Un petit chapitre tranquille, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 53 : Une journée ordinaire à Poudlard

« Professeur Wolff ? »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Charly ? »

Ethan venait de finir son cours de SCM avec les sixièmes années, et Charly Weasley avait attendu que tous ses compatriotes soient sortis avant de venir le voir.

« Je voulais vous demander des conseils. J'ai envoyé une lettre de motivation à la réserve draconique de Bulgarie la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. »

« Tu comptes travailler là-bas cet été ? » Lui demanda le brun.

« J'aimerais beaucoup oui. Et ça me fera une expérience de taille pour trouver un boulot dans ce domaine après ma septième année. » L'envie et l'impatience se lisaient parfaitement dans les yeux du rouquin.

« Je te conseille de les relancer en fin de semaine. Ils sont souvent très occupés et oublient facilement de répondre à ce genre de courriers. Si d'ici la semaine prochaine tu n'as pas de réponse je les contacterais personnellement. » Lui assura le brun avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« Merci beaucoup ! » S'extasia Charly.

« J'ai entendu dire que des sélectionneurs de Quidditch t'avaient approché lors de ton dernier match. » Reprit Ethan, assez curieux.

Charly rougit en repensant à cette rencontre. Les sélectionneurs des équipes officielles de Quidditch venaient régulièrement à Poudlard ou dans les autres écoles européennes pour repérer le plus tôt possible les joueurs prometteurs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça serait son cas, malgré son talent indéniable au poste d'attrapeur, et son statut de capitaine depuis l'an passé. Pourtant, il avait été repéré, et le sélectionneur avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il pourrait être embauché dès sa sortie de septième année.

« Je suis conscient que beaucoup de personnes rêveraient d'être à ma place… » Commença le rouquin. « Mais mon rêve, ce sont les dragons. Le Quidditch est un passe-temps agréable, mais ce n'est que cela, un passe-temps. » Acheva-t-il, guettant les réactions de son professeur.

Tellement de personnes avaient tenté de le faire changer d'avis pour se concentrer sur une carrière de joueur professionnel… Il craignait que le professeur Wolff essaie d'en faire de même.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. » Le rassura ce dernier. « Tu es libre de choisir la carrière que tu veux, surtout que tu as un don avec les créatures magiques. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui essaierais de te faire changer de voie. » Rigola Ethan.

Charly poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Après si je puis me permettre, ne rejette pas totalement les offres des sélectionneurs. Rien ne t'empêche de faire une année de Quidditch professionnel, tout en faisant des recherches en parallèles sur les dragons. Les équipes officielles se déplacent dans le monde entier, tous frais payés. Ca peut être un avantage non négligeable sachant que ta famille n'a pas trop de moyens. Tu auras ainsi l'occasion de voir de multiples espèces et endroits, et en négociant bien, tu ne seras obligé de jouer qu'une année, tout en étant payé grassement. » Lui expliqua le brun.

Charly le regarda d'une manière étrange tout en réfléchissant. « Je n'avais pas du tout vu les choses sous cet angle. »

« C'est bien ça le but d'en parler avec un professeur. » Le titilla un peu Ethan. « On peut te proposer non pas des voies radicalement opposées, mais des chemins un peu différents. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Acquiesça le rouquin.

Devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ne l'avait jamais réellement intéressé, mais il pouvait voir les avantages que ça pourrait lui conférer. Bien sur, les sélectionneurs ne seraient pas très heureux de l'autoriser à fréquenter des dragons sur son temps libre. Les risques de blessures n'étaient pas négligeables. Pourtant, Ethan Wolff avait raison, en négociant bien, ça devrait être faisable. Sur les conseils de son professeur, il allait profiter de son titre de meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle.

Ethan le regarda partir en souriant. En son temps, Charly avait fait une brillante carrière de dresseur de dragon, mais ses débuts avaient été difficiles. Le manque d'argent et de connections ne lui avaient pas facilité la vie. Cette fois ci, il pouvait lui fournir les connections, et son talent en Quidditch lui fournirait l'argent. Si les gérants des réserves de dragons craignaient d'enseigner pour rien à quelqu'un qui privilégierait le sport, il s'occuperait de les rassurer.

Il finit donc de ramasser ses affaires, et rangea soigneusement les œufs de dragons fossilisés qu'il avait présentés à sa classe aujourd'hui.

« Ethan ? Tu en as mis du temps dit-donc. Il y a eu un souci dans ton cours ? » Lui demanda Lily en le croisant dans l'entrée.

Ils avaient en effet rendez-vous avec Remus et James pour manger ensemble dans les appartements de la rouquine avec Harry et Flora.

« Non aucun problème. Je suis juste resté discuter un peu avec Charly Weasley. Il est toujours aussi passionné par les dragons, et a pour projet de travailler avec eux cet été. »

« Alors qu'il n'a pas encore fini Poudlard ?! » S'exclama Lily. « Et bien, il est en effet motivé. Il a déjà trouvé ? »

« Il a envoyé des hiboux mais n'a pas encore eu de réponse. Je lui ai conseillé de les relancer, et s'il n'avait toujours pas réponse, je m'en chargerai. » Lui répondit le brun.

« Son projet te tiens à cœur hein ? » Sourit la rouquine.

« C'est mon élève le plus motivé. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il réalise son rêve, d'autant qu'il est particulièrement compétent pour son âge. »

« Tu t'investis pas mal avec tes élèves. J'ai entendu parler de la petit Elisabeth qui rêvait de travailler avec les Abraxans. Tu lui as trouvé un stage à Beauxbâton non ? »

« C'est vrai. La directrice était ravie de voir qu'il y avait encore des jeunes passionnés par ces chevaux magiques. Elle était encore plus ravie que ça soit une fille. » Sourit Ethan.

Au fil de leur discussion, ils étaient finalement arrivés aux appartements des Potter.

« Ah Ethan, ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mangé par tes bestioles ? » L'accueillit James avec un grand sourire.

« J'aurais eu du mal à me faire manger par des œufs fossilisés. » Ricana le brun, faisant pouffer de rire Harry et Flora qui n'avaient rien manqué de la discussion.

Au regard de l'Aurore, ce dernier se demandait ce que venaient faire des fossiles en cours de SCM. Mais il choisit sagement de se taire. Ses joutes verbales avec Ethan Wolff se terminaient bien souvent en sa défaveur, et étant donné que le repas n'avait même pas commencé, il préférait éviter de se faire en plus rabrouer par sa chère Lily.

« Salut Remus. » Lui lança Ethan en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Bien passée ta matinée ? »

« Très tranquille. J'avais les septième année Poufsouffle-Serdaigle et les troisième année de Serdaigle. Autant dire matinée studieuse et sérieuse. »

« Effectivement tu n'as pas du beaucoup les rappeler à l'ordre. Et toi Lily ? »

« Le cours était plutôt calme aussi, j'ai présenté le cinéma et la télévision aux troisième année. Ils étaient littéralement scotchés. » Rigola-t-elle.

« J'imagine. Mais comment as-tu réussi à faire fonctionner une télévision ici ? » Interrogea Ethan. La magie et la technologie avent en effet tendance à ne pas faire bon ménage. La première empêchait bien souvent la seconde de fonctionner.

« Albus a ensorcelé la salle exprès. Il l'a isolé magiquement d'après ce que j'ai compris. Du coup, il faut éviter de faire de la magie dedans. » Expliqua la rouquine.

« Sympa. Tu pourrais lui demander d'ouvrir une salle de cinéma ou une salle informatique dans Poudlard. Je suis sur que ça plairait énormément aux nés-moldus. » Reprit l'alpha.

« Oh, ce serait une excellente idée. » S'extasia la jeune femme. « Il faut que je lui en parle au diné ce soir ! »

« Tu peux même en parler aux autres professeurs. Tu nous as déjà de ton côté, moi, Remus et Severus. »

« C'est vrai Remus ? Tu utilises cette technologie ? » Demanda James.

« Oui. Je suis un sang-mêlé je te rappelle. Ca n'a donc pas été trop dur de m'y remettre quand Ethan a aménagé la salle informatique de Moon Heaven. »

« Et Severus aussi ? » James était un peu plus dubitatif. Il s'entendait bien mieux avec Severus, mais avait tout de même du mal à l'imaginer se servant de technologie moldue.

« Tu serais surpris de tout ce qu'est capable de faire Sev. » Ricana Ethan. « Surtout quand la technologie peut l'aider à faire des recherches en potion ou acquérir des ingrédients venant de l'autre bout du monde.

« Ok, je comprend mieux. » Rigola James. « Sev et ses potions ! Une grande histoire d'amour. »

« C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir ce midi. Une potion importante sur le feu. J'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre d'accepter le sandwiche que je lui ai amené. » Soupira Lily.

« Tu as bien fait. Quand il est plongé dans ses potions, il est capable d'oublier de manger. » Soupira également Ethan. « Ce n'est jamais bon pour un loup-garou d'être à jeun. »

« Surtout connaissant son caractère de base. » Intervint Remus avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est sur, la faim n'arrange pas l'humeur. » Rigola Ethan. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily, il a un garde manger dans ses appartements et connait de plus parfaitement l'entrée des cuisines. »

« Et vous les enfants, vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? » Leur demanda le loup-garou.

« Oui ! Fily a joué avec nous à la bataille explosive. » Lui répondit Harry.

Fily était l'elfe de maison qui les gardait régulièrement quelques jours par semaine. Le reste du temps, Remus ou Ethan les gardait un peu sur place, ou ils allaient chez Narcissa et parfois Molly Weasley. Lily rechignait un peu à les laisser trop souvent chez cette dernière, elle avait déjà bien assez d'enfants à s'occuper, et la rouquine culpabilisait de lui donner encore plus de travail avec ses propres enfants.

Par contre, la compagne de Severus adorait garder ses deux bambins. Elle aurait toujours voulu avoir plus d'un enfant, mais un seul héritier suffisait largement à Lucius Malefoy. Elle était donc ravie d'offrir de la compagnie de temps en temps à Draco, tout en prenant plaisir à leur enseigner ce qu'elle savait.

« J'ai gané ! J'ai gané ! » Babilla la petite Flora sous le regard indulgent de son grand frère.

« Tu as très bien joué. » Acquiesça-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

« La prosaine fois, je ganerai contre Daco ! » Piailla-t-elle à nouveau.

« Si tu continues à l'appeler Daco, il ne te laissera jamais gagner, quitte à te bâillonner pour ça. » Rigola Harry.

Le petit blond prenait en effet très à cœur de réussir à faire prononcer correctement son prénom par la sœur de son ami. Leurs rencontres se finissaient inexorablement par un concert de Drrrraco, de la part du fils de Narcissa qui commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Harry, quant à lui, se demandait si sa sœur ne le faisait pas un peu exprès. Elle n'avait après tout aucun problème avec le R de Severus, même si ça donnait plutôt Sevrus.

« C'est bien qu'ils s'entendent comme ça tous les trois. » Sourit Remus.

« Oui. Je suis contente qu'Harry puisse se faire des amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Ils changeront peut-être une fois qu'ils auront leur maison, mais je suis convaincue que même s'ils ne sont pas tous les deux dans la même, leur amitié restera. » Acquiesça Lily.

« Tu as bien réussi à rester amie avec Severus alors que vous étiez dans deux maisons ennemies. Ca prouve que rien n'est impossible. » Approuva Ethan.

La rouquine secoua légèrement la tête avec un air un peu désappointé. « Notre amitié a bien failli exploser. »

« Mais vous vous êtes réconciliés au final. Les vrais amis sont ceux qui peuvent se fâcher et passer au dessus. » Renchérit l'alpha.

« Et je dois avouer que sans nous, vous ne vous seriez sans doute jamais disputés de cette façon… » Rajouta James en faisant clairement référence aux maraudeurs et leurs blagues plus que limite vis-à-vis des Serpentards.

« Je suis d'accord avec James. Votre amitié a été mise à rude épreuve, et pourtant vous avez réussi à laisser le passé derrière. » Approuva Remus.

« Dire que c'est ce maudis mage noir qui nous a séparé, et que c'est aussi lui qui nous a rapproché en menaçant de nous tuer. » Soupira la rouquine.

« Comme quoi… il y a toujours quelque chose de positif dans n'importe quelle situation. » Ricana James.

« En parlant de Severus, ça se passe toujours bien avec Narcissa ? » Demanda finalement Lily.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui que tu devrais demander ça. » Renchérit Ethan.

« Surement, mais il est actuellement en train de touiller un chaudron, ce qui m'empêche de lui poser la question directement. » Répliqua immédiatement la rouquine.

« Quand ils sont ensemble à Moon Heaven, ça a l'air de se passer très bien. » Finit par répondre Remus.

« Tu sais s'ils… comptent avoir des enfants ? » Demanda timidement Lily.

C'était donc ça. Lily et sa curiosité. Pas étonnant qu'elle préfère poser cette question à eux. Meilleure amie ou pas, Severus l'aurait probablement envoyée sur les roses si elle lui avait posé la question aussi directement.

Ethan était probablement le seul à pouvoir espérer une réponse à une question de ce genre, lui ou Lucie, à qui Severus ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose. Son statut d'oméga, plus le fait que c'était Severus qui l'avait changée, les avaient rendus très proches au niveau des confidences.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en ai aucune idée. » Lui répondit Ethan. « Mais… les loups-garous ont parfois quelques difficultés à… avoir des enfants. » Finit-il par rajouter.

« … » L'air éberlué de James et Lily, mais aussi de Remus parlait pour eux.

L'alpha soupira.

« Les femelles loups-garous ne peuvent avoir d'enfants car leur propre changement stoppe la grossesse. Mais il semble que seuls les enfants entièrement humains soient viables de toute manière. »

« Donc si l'enfant possède des caractéristiques lycanthrope… » Commença Lily.

« Il donne une fausse-couche. » Termina Ethan d'une voix qu'il réussit à garder égale.

« Mais c'est… Narcissa est au courant ? » Demanda finalement Lily.

« Oui. C'est une des conditions pour créer le lien de couple. Certaines femmes ne sont pas prêtes à courir ce genre de risque. »

« Et donc… »

« Tessa l'est aussi. » Rajouta le brun avec un petit sourire à ce souvenir.

C'était l'un des premiers arguments qu'il avait sorti à la jeune femme pour essayer de la dissuader vis-à-vis du lien de couple. Il s'était fait envoyé sur les roses, comme quoi de toute manière si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants avec lui, elle n'en aurait avec personne. La réponse était plutôt claire.

« Oh. » Ne put que répondre Lily.

« En fait les écrits ne sont pas très clairs. Ils datent de plusieurs siècles, sinon millénaires. A cette époque le simple fait d'avoir un enfant vivant et de le voir arriver à l'âge adulte était difficile. » Rajouta Ethan en haussant les épaules.

« Du coup, il y a sans doute une part de vérité, mais déterminer laquelle est impossible. » Résuma Remus.

« Exactement. Seule notre expérience permettra de faire des déductions. Tout ce que je sais pour ma part, c'est que j'ai déjà failli être père. Et que si c'est possible, j'espère bien l'être pour de bon. » Acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire un peu triste, mais malgré tout porteur d'espoir.

Les trois autres sourirent à leur tout. Ethan commençait à pouvoir évoquer son passé avec beaucoup moins de tristesse ou de colère. La présence de Tessa lui était énormément bénéfique, et à ses côtés, il commençait surement à guérir.

« Et toi alors ? Un troisième morpion en route ? » Demanda l'alpha d'un ton taquin, faisant brusquement rougir la rouquine.

« De quoi tu te mêles ?! » Siffla-t-elle en éludant la question.

Mais le loup-garou avait sa réponse. Ca n'était pas encore le cas, mais la femme de James n'était pas contre. Ethan lui sourit, lui faisant bien comprendre ses déductions, ce qui accentua la rougeur de ses joues.

La discussion se poursuivit de manière bien plus légère devant le bon repas que Lily avait commandé aux elfes.

James titillait Remus sur le quand il aurait enfin quelqu'un à leur présenter. Remus rétorquait sur quand il se déciderait à mettre un autre mini James ou une autre mini Lily en route. Ce à quoi rétorquait la rouquine qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Ethan comptait les points en rajoutant de temps en temps son grain de sel, sous les rires d'Harry et Flora.


	54. Chapter 53 Les loups du Meneur de loups

Chapitre 54 : Les loups du meneur de loup

Ethan prenait le thé avec Tessa dans ce qui était devenu leur lieu de rendez vous fétiche, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils.

« Un soucis ? » Lui demanda immédiatement la jeune femme.

A force de vivre avec lui, elle avait appris à décrypter ses émotions et à comprendre les subtilités du langage de la meute.

« Une sensation étrange. »

« Rentrons à Moon Heaven. » Trancha Tessa.

Elle aussi avait une sensation de malaise, et les sentiments ressentis par le lien ne devaient pas être ignorés. Ils n'étaient pas forcément clairs, mais ne pouvaient être feints. S'ils avaient l'impression d'un problème, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait, et dans tous les cas, mieux valait aller voir sur place.

C'était d'autant plus vrai que Mana était resté seul en charge de la meute, et que Severus n'était pas disponible. En voyage pour un congrès de potion en Allemagne, il ne rentrerait que dans deux jours.

En se rapprochant de la demeure de la meute, la sensation de malaise ne fit que grandir, à tel point que les poils d'Ethan se hérissaient et que son loup grondait en lui. D'habitude, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec sa bête qui était plutôt calme. Ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, et il faisait confiance à son instinct.

Mais là, le fauve le prévenait clairement d'un danger, s'agitant en lui.

Ethan sortit un de ses flingues avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Il pouvait toujours essayer d'abattre un potentiel ennemi, et s'il était trop rapide utiliser sa force de loup garou ou entamer un changement. L'avantage des armes feu, c'est qu'elles permettaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire à distance.

L'alpha ordonna à Tessa de rester en arrière, au niveau de la porte. Elle était peut être sa compagne, mais également toujours humaine, donc fragile face à un danger du point de vue du loup. Ça n'empêcha pas cette dernière de sortir sa baguette en prévention.

Ethan rentra lentement dans son salon, aux aguets, et put évaluer la situation en quelques instants. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, et du faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour rester stoïque.

Emmerick était accroupi, tremblant dans un coin avec Remus. Kilian était sous sa forme de loup et grondait sourdement, quasiment de façon inaudible mais en continu. Son poil était hérissé et ses crocs visibles par intermittence.

Alex et Raven étaient toujours sous forme humaine mais leurs yeux avaient respectivement pris un ton blanc nacré et argenté. Les filles, et bien sur Severus, étaient absents.

Lucie et Vicky devaient faire des courses, n'ayant pas cours cet après midi. Il était étonnant que Marissa ne soit pas là étant donné la présence d'Emmerick, mais il lui arrivait de la laisser seule au MoonLight café. Emy avait heureusement probablement des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque, ayant rempilé récemment sur une nouvelle formation d'histoire avec doctorat à la clef.

Mana se trouvait devant eux tous, un bras de toute évidence blessé et les yeux entièrement pailletés de bronze fixés sur l'intrus. Ses dents étaient légèrement plus pointues qu'elles ne devraient l'être dans une bouche humaine.

Un homme se trouvait assis tranquillement dans le salon, un autre debout à ses côtés. Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Ethan. Loup garou, sonna comme une évidence dans l'esprit du brun. Et pas n'importe quel loup, un alpha, comme lui, un alpha de l'ancien temps. Comment c'était possible il ne le savait pas, mais un autre alpha était un danger pour sa meute. Ses yeux se pailletèrent lentement d'or.

Une certitude l'envahit. L'autre était plus âgé. Beaucoup plus âgé. Mais lui-même était plus puissant, et sur son territoire. L'autre devait baisser le regard. Maintenant.

Il gronda sourdement. Un son qu'aucune gorge humaine n'aurait du être capable de produire.

L'autre alpha cligna des yeux. Un instant seulement, mais ça suffisait. C'était un alpha, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Ce simple clignement reconnaissait sa supériorité. Ethan détourna le regard. Il ne s'occupa pas un instant du second loup. Ce n'était pas un alpha, et donc pas un danger immédiat. Sa simple énergie pourrait le soumettre si besoin.

Il s'approcha de Mana. « Tu as tenu tête à un alpha pour protéger la meute. C'était stupide. Mais tu as bien fait. » Lui sourit-il brièvement.

« Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même. Une blessure légère avait pu avoir eu le temps de guérir.

« Non. » Grogna le troisième de la meute, faisant de son mieux pour garder le maigre contrôle qu'il possédait encore.

« Nous ne souhaitons pas de querelle avec votre meute. » Intervint l'alpha intrus. « Nous avons blessé votre troisième juste ce qu'il fallait pour assurer notre supériorité. »

L'énergie d'Ethan emplit la pièce, faisant suffoquer un instant les occupants, mais il hocha la tête. Il était en colère, mais il comprenait. L'autre avait eu le pouvoir de faire bien plus. Et il aurait pu tuer Mana. Il s'était abstenu, et c'était un signe indéniable de bonne volonté, pour un loup.

« Que voulez-vous. » Lâcha-t-il en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. D'un signe il indiqua à Tessa qu'elle pouvait entrer. « Ma compagne. » La présenta-t-il.

« Elle n'est pas louve. » Constata l'alpha intrus après une seconde.

« En effet. Je le serais lorsque le temps sera venu. » Lui répondit Tessa, le défiant de trouver quelque chose à redire.

L'autre hocha la tête, respectant sa position dans la meute.

« Je me nomme Darren Cavanagh, et voici mon second Egar Flynn. Je viens me présenter d'alpha à alpha. Toutes mes excuses pour cette entrée pour le moins… cavalière. Mais vous avez été difficile à localiser et je tenais à vous rencontrer. »

« Ethan Wolff. Ma compagne Teresa Leythan. Mon troisième Mana Wallen. Mon second est actuellement absent. » Il était inutile de présenter les autres membres de la meute. C'était une rencontre plus ou moins officielle, pas un thé entre amis. Loin de là.

« Je croyais posséder la seule meute de loups-garous originels. » Lança Ethan, malgré tout curieux de cette apparition.

« J'ai comme qui dirait passé un accord avec un fae. Lorsque la malédiction s'est abattue, et que les loups sont devenus fous, les alpha ont peu à peu abattu leur propre meute et ont fini par se donner la mort. Mais certains ne pouvaient accepter l'extinction de notre race. Certains ont refusé de mourir et sont devenu fou. J'ai entendu parler du loup du Gévaudan en France, ce vieux Faucon aura tenu bien longtemps. Mais comme tous il a été pris par la folie. Lui était simplement trop puissant pour que ça passe inaperçu. » Commença-t-il.

« Pour la survie de ma meute. J'ai trouvé le Meneur de Loup. Il contrôle les loups, et les loups garous suffisamment faibles. Pour notre survie, nous nous sommes soumis à son pouvoir. Nous avons gardé l'immortalité en échange de la servitude. » A ses yeux ayant virés à l'ambre, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas agréables.

Pour un alpha, se soumettre est l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire. Il aura plus tendance à mourir en essayant de se batte qu'à se soumettre.

« Si nous n'avions pas eu d'oméga, cela n'aurait pas suffit. Mais tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est. » Rajouta-t-il.

« J'ai un oméga. » Se contenta de répondre Ethan sous le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis. Une lueur de respect y avait pris place.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne meute. Nous nous somme soumis. Et nous avons pour un certains nombre survécus. Mais il y a deux ans, la malédiction a commencé à s'affaiblir. Nous avons retrouvé nos sens lors de la pleine lune. Et j'ai réussi à briser le contrôle du Meneur de Loup. Il n'était pas très heureux. Même s'il se doutait que ça risquait d'arriver un jour. Il aura toujours la fierté d'avoir soumis une meute entière pendant plusieurs siècles. Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Presque 60 ans. » Répondit Ethan, bien conscient qu'il était ridiculement jeune comparé à son vis-à-vis.

« Même pas un siècle… et déjà si puissant. » Soupira l'autre alpha. « Notre soumission pendant si longtemps nous a affaibli. Dans l'ancien temps, tu te serais aplati devant moi. » Le regret était clairement audible dans sa voix. « Mais j'ai fait un choix, et je l'assumerai. »

Ethan ne put s'empêcher de relâcher un petit peu de son pouvoir à cette remarque, faisant frissonner le second de son visiteur. Ce dernier était tendu comme un roc, au milieu de la lutte de pouvoir entre les deux alphas. Même s'il avait été clairement établi qu'Ethan était plus puissant que ce Darren, la discussion ne serait jamais calme entre eux deux. Trop de puissance et de dominance.

L'alpha montra les crocs, mais se retint de justesse de répondre par une libération de son propre pouvoir. Il ne faisait pas le poids, même si son loup hurlait de rage à ce constat. Il ne servait à rien de se faire un ennemi de cet Ethan Wolff.

Un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres du brun. Deuxième victoire pour lui. Son loup ronronnait presque à ce fait.

« Nous allons reprendre notre vie de meute libre. » Reprit Darren. « Nous sommes venu ici pour vous prévenir en tant qu'alpha, et pour établir une relation cordiale entre nos deux meutes. »

« Ou comptez-vous vous établir ? »

« Vous habitez en Ecosse, et semblez avoir le contrôle des loups de Londres. Je ne compte pas prendre possession d'une de ces terres. Je suis originaire d'Irlande, et souhaiterais y retourner. »

« Vous pouvez vous installer où vous le souhaitez là-bas. Je vous signale juste qu'une meute vit cachée dans les montagnes. Ils sont maudis et se sont rassemblés là-bas, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent abandonner leur malédiction, aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse-être. »

« Comment connaissez-vous cela ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret »

« Deux de mes louves vivaient là-bas. Si quand bien même vous souhaitiez les libérer, leur chef à la carrure d'un alpha, il vous faudrait donc soit faire avec, soit le tuer. »

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Merci pour votre accueil et que la lune veille sur vous. »

Dès que les intrus furent partis, tous les loups se relâchèrent enfin, même si la venue de leur alpha les avait un peu détendus. Ethan soigna en partie la blessure de Mana, mais ayant été faite par un autre loup garou, elle achèverait de guérir à son prochain changement.

"Et bien... Si on s'attendait à ça..." Soupira Remus.

"Tu l'as dominé du début à la fin." Lâcha Mana avec une satisfaction évidente.

"Son pouvoir nous à tous paralysé." Grimaça Alex.

"Dire que je ne pouvais faire que grogner." Cracha Kilian en se remettant de son changement. "Seul Mana à été capable de se relever après qu'il ait relâché son énergie pour essayer de s'opposer à lui."

"Pour ce que ça a servi." Grimaça ce dernier.

"Ne t'en veut pas. C'était un alpha." Le rassura Ethan. "Severus aurait peut être pu faire quelque chose si ce Darren avait été seul, mais son second était puissant également."

"Il tremblait devant toi." Répondit Mana, avec satisfaction cette fois.

"Si tu ne faisais certes pas le poids face à cet alpha, son second ne faisait pas le poids face à moi." Acquiesça Ethan avec un sourire un brin sauvage.

"C'était... assez impressionnant je dois dire." Intervint Tessa.

"Tu leur as fait bonne impression en tout cas." La complimenta le brun.

"Pas mal pour une simple humaine hein?" Sourit-elle, se rapprochant d'Ethan pour l'enlacer.

"Pas mal du tout." Acquiesça-t-il en plongeant le nez dans le cou de sa compagne, savourant son odeur.

Un intrus avait pénétré sur son territoire et avait menacé sa meute. Même s'il savait intellectuellement que sa compagne allait bien, et n'avait été exposée à aucun risque, il avait tout de même besoin de rassurer son loup, comme il l'avait rassuré en inspectant Mana qui était blessé.

Après quelques minutes à rassurer sa meute et lui même, il prit son téléphone, composant le numéro de Severus.

"Ethan?" Répondit immédiatement ce dernier. "Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Comme s'en doutait l'alpha, son second avait également senti que quelque chose clochait, et avait du garder son téléphone à la main jusqu'à recevoir des nouvelles. En cas de danger mortel, il aurait pu transplanter d'Allemagne, mais ça n'avait du être qu'un malaise persistant. Il avait donc attendu.

Le brun se doutait que quiconque avait du tenté de lui parler pendant l'attente en question devait s'être fait envoyer paître bien comme il fallait. Il espérait que le potioniste n'avait pas raté une conférence ou une affaire importante à cause de ça. Si c'était le cas, il s'arrangerait pour faire payer à cet alpha de pacotille.

Il expliqua brièvement la situation à son second, le rassurant et lui assurant qu'il pouvait sans problème rester le temps prévu à son congrès de 'breuvages et mixtures infâmes'.


	55. Chapter 54 Venue fae

Chapitre 55 : Venue fae

Un homme de grande taille, assez élancé, entra au MoonLight café alors que l'après midi commençait tout juste. Sa seule caractéristique notable était qu'il avait les cheveux bleu foncé, et était plutôt habillé à la moldue.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? » L'accueillit Emmerick.

« Je souhaiterais une infusion de chèvrefeuille. » Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Emmerick retient un haussement de sourcil. C'est bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ce genre d'infusion.

« Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais nous ne possédons pas cette infusion actuellement. Si vous me laissez quelques minutes, je devrais pouvoir vous en obtenir. » Lui expliqua calmement le loup-garou avec un sourire.

« Très bien. » Accepta le client après l'avoir dévisagé quelques instants.

Emmerick se dirigea vers les cuisines, apostrophant Dobby qui était en train de faire du rangement. Il y avait en effet peu de clients actuellement dans le MoonLight café, le petit elfe en profitait donc pour aider au ménage.

« Dobby ? Peux-tu me trouver de quoi faire une infusion de chèvrefeuille en moins de dix minutes ? » Lui demanda son patron.

L'elfe de maison réfléchit quelques instants, agitant ses oreilles, avant de sautiller de joie gaiement.

« Dobby pense savoir où chercher ça maitre Gale. Dobby revient dans moins de cinq minutes. » Et sur ce, il transplana immédiatement.

Emmerick l'aimait bien pour ça. Il était parfois terriblement bavard, mais quand on lui demandait quelque chose, il faisait son possible pour l'obtenir rapidement. Et il y arrivait la plupart du temps.

« Messire. » Appela-t-il en revenant dans la grande salle. « Votre infusion arrivera dans un peu moins de dix minutes. Si vous voulez bien patienter jusque là. »

« Aucun souci. Votre établissement est charmant. » Le complimenta le nouveau.

« Merci à vous. Puis-je savoir votre nom ? » Le loup-garou décida d'amorcer une conversation pour faire patienter son client.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Alhanaar. Messire ? » Lui répondit l'homme en terminant d'un ton interrogatif.

« Emmerick Gale. Je suis le gérant du MoonLight Café. La jeune femme là-bas est Marissa Swann, qui travaille à mes côtés. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans le coin ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois. Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur. » Continua le loup-garou.

Le client l'observa quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait si la question méritait une réponse ou non. Finalement il reprit la parole.

« J'ai entendu dire que toute race était la bienvenue dans cet endroit, pour savourer une boisson ou les pâtisseries du chef. »

« C'est effectivement le cas. » Affirma le loup soumis. « Lycanthropes, vampires, gobelins, sorciers. Tous ceux touchés par la magie peuvent se sentir chez eux ici, du moment qu'ils respectent les autres. » Rajouta-t-il tout de même.

« Je suis content que vous confirmiez. » Hocha la tête le nouveau.

« Je suis tout de même un peu curieux. Votre odeur m'est inconnue. » Tenta Emmerick.

Il avait espéré que le client se présenterait totalement, mais il semblait qu'il allait devoir jouer aux devinettes.

« Je me demandais quand vous poseriez cette question. » Répondit l'être avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Ce client avait l'air de jouer avec lui, et le loup en lui, même soumis comme il l'était appréciait moyennement. Le client sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Je vous pris de m'excusez messire loup. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un de votre espèce. J'avais oublié votre susceptibilité bien lupine. » Ricana-t-il légèrement.

Il reprit avant qu'Emmerick ne puisse prononcer un mot.

« Je suis un fae messire loup. Nous avons entendu parler de votre café, et je suis donc venu le tester. »

Le blond se força à ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol. Ethan se doutait bien que les faes feraient leur entrée à un moment ou à un autre, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça se ferait de cette manière. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, ça restait un client.

C'est à ce moment là que Dobby réapparut.

« Maitre Gale ! Dobby a trouvé le chèvrefeuille. Dobby ne savait pas ce que souhaitait monsieur le client, donc Dobby a ramené des feuilles et des fleurs. Que veut le client de maitre Gale ? » Demanda le petit elfe de maison sans reprendre son souffle.

« Avez-vous une préférence ? » Demanda le loup garou au client.

« Un elfe de maison. » Prononça le fae sans tenir compte de la question du blond. « Enchanté petit fae qui ne se fait plus appeler comme tel. »

« Un fae. Dobby n'a jamais vu de fae, mais la maman de Dobby lui en a beaucoup parlé. Dobby est enchanté de rencontrer un fae. » Débita-t-il en frétillant des oreilles.

Cela fit rire Alhanaar, qui finit par répondre à Emmerick. « Une infusion de fleurs sera très bien. Dix minutes d'infusion. »

« Je vous l'apporte tout de suite. » Acquiesça le loup-garou.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. » Lui lança Alhanaar. « Je dirai aux miens qu'ils peuvent venir. »

Emmerick lui répondit par un sourire, se demandant en lui-même si c'était une si bonne nouvelle que ça. Les faes étaient puissants, et vieux. S'ils voulaient leur créer des ennuis, il n'était pas sur que la meute soit réellement capable d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

Pour être sur d'être tranquille, il faudrait faire passer un serment à un fae assez puissant pour tenir les autres. Le seul problème étant que faire passer un serment à un fae était encore plus difficile que forcer un alpha à se soumettre de son plein gré, même un si un précédent existait pour le dernier cas. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de Darren Cavanagh et sa meute depuis qu'ils étaient venus à Moon Heaven.

Ils s'étaient à priori bien installés en Irlande, mais personne ne savait s'ils avaient pris contact avec la meute maudite. Il leur faudrait en tout cas un moment pour s'adapter et se faire une place là-bas après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé aux bottes du Meneur de loups. D'ici là, c'était normal de ne pas entendre parler d'eux.

oOo

« Alors comme ça tu as eu un fae aujourd'hui ? » S'étonna Ethan, à qui Emmerick avait relaté l'événement de la journée.

Croiser un fae était en effet un événement. Même les sorciers avaient oublié leur existence, mis à part ceux qui étaient devenus partie intégrante de leur monde. Mais ces derniers ne portaient plus le nom de fae pour le reste du monde. Ils étaient veelas, elfes de maison, centaures, gobelins.

Les sorciers avaient oublié les puissants fae qui seraient capable de les tuer en un souffle. Ethan ne les connaitrait pas non plus s'il n'en avait pas trouvé la trace en même temps que les informations portant sur les loups-garous originels. Mais maintenant que les loups-garous et les vampires reprenaient leur place dans le monde, peut-être les fae allaient-ils se dévoiler en partie.

« Oui. Mis à part son odeur étrange, personne ne se serait douté de sa nature. »

« Les fae ont un glamour très efficace. » Acquiesça l'alpha. « Ils ne montrent leur véritable apparence à personne d'autre que leur peuple. »

« Il faut sans doute s'attendre à en voir d'autre maintenant que l'un d'eux est venu en repérage. » Pensa tout haut le patron du MoonLight café.

« Très certainement. Il va sans doute falloir que tu complètes tes boissons. Ils doivent avoir autant de gouts originaux qu'il existe de races différentes chez eux. »

« Il va falloir que je fasse agrandir la cuisine à ce train là ! Heureusement que je vais pouvoir compter sur Dobby. Il avait l'air positivement ravi de rencontrer un fae. » S'exclama Emmerick.

« Tu m'étonnes. Ils doivent être mythiques pour un elfe de maison. Sans doute que seuls les plus vieux d'entre eux en ont déjà vu. » Sourit Ethan.

« Du moment qu'ils ne font pas de grabuge… » Intervint Severus qui écoutait d'une oreille tout en étant plongé dans un volumineux ouvrage de potions.

« Je te conseille de garder soigneusement un flingue sous le comptoir. » Conseilla l'alpha. « Avec des balles classiques. »

Les fae étaient en effet sensibles au fer, tout autant que les loups-garous l'étaient à l'argent. Ce dernier pouvait être mortel pour la plupart d'entre eux. Seuls certains faisaient exception à cette règle, et maniaient sans problème ce métal. Si la situation dégénérait trop, les menacer ainsi serait bien plus efficace que la menace de leurs crocs ou leurs griffes.

Le blond acquiesça. Il avait déjà une arme chargée de balles en argent, juste au cas où des vampires feraient des siennes. Il n'était pas à une arme près. Après tout, le meilleur moyen d'offrir un endroit neutre à toutes les races magiques, était d'avoir le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'il le reste. C'était le cas de la meute, aidée de la magie et des nouvelles technologies en termes d'armement.

« Salut tout le monde ! » Lança Lucie en déboulant dans le salon, lançant un sac dans le bas des escaliers au passage. « Je ne fais que passer ! »

« Tu vas ou comme ça ? » Demanda tout de même Ethan.

Même si la jeune fille venait de réussir ses examens du semestre, elle avait toujours énormément de travail, aussi bien théorique, qu'en pratique, à la faculté de médicomagie.

« Je vais voir Eléna. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « On a enfin trouvé un soir où on est toutes les deux libres. En plus j'ai ma matinée demain, donc no problem. »

Depuis quatre ans que Poudlard était fini, les deux meilleures amies ne se voyaient pas autant qu'elles le souhaitaient. Eléna venait en effet de finir sa formation d'Aurore, et commençait donc réellement sur le terrain ce qui lui prenait pas mal de temps. Lucie étant elle-même extrêmement prise par sa faculté de médicomagie, se voir était compliqué.

Mais ce soir, elles allaient pouvoir discuter toutes les deux.

Par contre, le fait que Raven s'était décidé également pour une formation d'Aurore avait constitué un excellent motif pour se voir plus souvent. Les troisièmes années de formation et les Aurores débutants étaient en effet régulièrement confrontés aux nouveaux venus en tant que parrains. Le but de ces associations était de conseiller les plus jeunes, les Aurores tout juste sortis n'ayant pas encore oublié les déboires par lesquels ils avaient pu passer. Chaque nouvel Aurore avait également bien sur un parrain confirmé, ayant déjà quelques années de formation derrière lui.

Elena s'était directement proposé en tant que marraine pour Raven, étant donné qu'il commençait sa formation juste alors qu'elle était diplômée. Ce poste ne demandait pas beaucoup de temps, il consistait juste à répondre aux questions que pouvait se poser un Aurore rentrant juste en formation. Le fait qu'ils aient en réalité le même âge ne posait pas de problème, étant donné que le loup-garou faisait jeune. On aurait facilement pu croire qu'il venait de sortir de Poudlard, alors qu'il avait passé ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs en candidat libre quelques années après l'âge habituel.

Le loup-garou avait longtemps cherché ce qu'il voulait faire, mais s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence. Ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, c'est que son histoire personnelle ne puisse pas se répéter. Faire partie des forces de l'ordre pourrait lui permettre de lutter contre ça, particulièrement depuis que les troupes des Aurores avaient été assainies.

De part sa nature lycanthrope, il ne doutait pas d'avoir la puissance nécessaire. Il avait longtemps vécu sans maitriser la magie, mais Ethan, Severus, et Remus, avaient remédié à ça depuis son entrée dans la meute. Avec des cours de rattrapage intensif, il avait pu passer tous ses examens en candidat libre au bout de deux ans, et avec les honneurs.

Ca avait été plus difficile de rentrer à l'Académie des Aurores sans recommandation et avec personne ne le connaissant à son âge. Mais trois professeurs de Poudlard plus le directeur en personne s'étaient portés garants. Son statut de loup étant sous fidelitas, ça n'avait pas posé de problème. Au bout de quelques années, il se sentait prêt à pouvoir passer quelques pleines lunes seul s'il le fallait dans le cadre de son travail.

Il avait donc commencé sa formation quelques mois après la mort d'Elwyn. Elle n'avait pas été de tout repos, le loup-garou devant se soumettre devant ses supérieurs, ce qui avait été un peu ardu à lui faire comprendre. Mais le jeune avait fini par s'y faire, se faisant reconnaitre pour son fort caractère, mais également pour sa volonté d'apprendre et pour sa puissance.

Comme s'il cherchait à rattraper tout le travail qu'il n'avait jamais pu accomplir sous l'égide de Greyback, il cavalait dans le trio de tête de sa promotion.


	56. Chapter 55 Tranches de vie

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews en espérant que vous alliez toujours bien. Un petit chapitre tranquilou pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

Chapitre 55 : Tranches de vie

« Lucie ? Le médicomage en chef Wiliams te demande. » Interpella une jeune fille rousse en rentrant dans la salle de repos des internes.

« J'arrive Karine. »

Lucie s'étira quelques secondes, avant d'enfiler sa blouse et de suivre son amie dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Elle était actuellement en quatrième année de faculté de médicomagie, et partageait son temps entre les cliniques et les cours magistraux.

Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt chargés à l'hôpital, il y avait des périodes comme ça… Elle profitait donc de chaque instant de libre pour récupérer un peu de sommeil, ou pour réviser ses cours. La salle de repos des internes était presque une deuxième maison pour les étudiants.

« Il est dans la section H. je te laisse ici, j'ai des soins à faire dans la section B. » Lui expliqua la rouquine en suivant un autre couloir.

« Ok. A toute à l'heure. »

Lucie agita la main et continua son chemin en trottinant légèrement. Le médicomage en chef Williams n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, mais il était juste et compétent, donc apprécié au final. Mieux valait tout de même ne pas le faire attendre.

« Ah Haworth vous voilà. J'ai un patient pour vous. Je vous laisse faire les premiers soins. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini. »

Et sur ce, il la laissa en plan face à un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux grisonnants. Ce dernier se tenait la main, et Lucie ne pouvait voir d'où elle était l'étendu des dégâts.

La jeune fille se saisit du dossier.

« Bien, bonjour Mr Gilliam. Vous venez ici pour… accident de potion. » Elle lut rapidement les quelques informations qui figuraient sur le dossier.

L'homme était en train de préparer une potion lorsqu'il avait du commettre une erreur. Le mélange avait explosé, et brulé sa main. Etant donné que c'était la main dominante atteinte, le potioniste en herbe n'avait pu se soigner lui-même, et était donc venu à Ste Mangouste.

Lucie soupira légèrement. S'il n'avait que la main de touchée, il avait bien de la chance. En général, les potions avaient tendance à vous exploser au visage, ou à vous recouvrir entièrement.

« Seule votre main est atteinte ? » Demanda-t-elle confirmation.

« Oui, j'ai pu me reculer assez vite. Mais la louche elle-même a explosé alors que je la tenais… Je me fais trop vieux pour brasser des potions je crois bien. »

« Des accidents arrivent à tout le monde. » L'apaisa la blondinette, en prenant délicatement sa main pour l'examiner.

La peau était bien brulée sur la paume, et l'irritation remontait jusqu'au poignet. Mais les os et les tendons semblaient intacts.

Lucie lança quelques sorts de diagnostic pour être certaine de ne rien manquer, puis lança un premier sortilège de soin. La peau se reconstitua doucement sous les grommèlements du patient. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais pas spécialement douloureux. Elle contrôla son travail, avant d'aller chercher un onguent bleu pâle.

« Vous aller devoir mettre de cette crème matin et soir pendant trois jours. Cela achèvera la cicatrisation et permettra à la peau de reprendre toute sa souplesse. » Lui expliqua la jeune interne en lui montrant comment appliquer le produit.

Alors qu'elle notait les dernières informations dans son dossier, le médicomage en chef revint inspecter son travail. Il lança trois sortilèges avant d'acquiescer d'un air satisfait.

« Très bien. Vous déposerez son dossier dans mon casier avant ce soir. Vous pouvez aller en consultation au deuxième étage. » Lui lança son chef en retournant à ses propres occupations.

Lucie sourit doucement en accompagnant son patient vers l'accueil. Les médicomages en chef leurs lançaient régulièrement des défis de ce type. Ils venaient les chercher en salle de repos pour réaliser une consultation ou des soins par eux-mêmes. Ils vérifiaient ensuite le travail, et s'il n'y avait rien à dire, ils avaient réussi le test. Un médicomage devait pouvoir réagir à l'imprévu et réaliser une consultation sans s'y être préparé avant.

Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore un quart d'heure avant le début de ses consultations de la journée. La jeune fille décida d'aller se prendre une boisson chaude pour se détendre un peu. C'était sa dernière journée de clinique de la semaine, ensuite elle avait deux jours de cours magistraux et de TD, puis enfin le week-end. Au moins ce soir, elle pourrait rentrer à Moon Heaven.

Elle avait du passer la nuit dernière sur place à cause d'un patient critique. Une de ses collègues était malade, et elle l'avait donc remplacée pour la nuit. Heureusement, elle n'avait eu à se lever que deux fois, et la matinée lui avait donc suffit à récupérer.

Elle savoura son thé vert tout simple avant de prendre la direction des salles d'attente. Allez, plus que cinq consultations et la journée était finie. Enfin, après la rédaction de ses comptes rendus bien sur…

Les journées étaient parfois difficiles, mais elle était déterminée à terminer son cursus, et avec les honneurs. Et elle comptait toujours enchainer sur une faculté de médecine moldue afin d'apprendre leurs techniques surement bien différentes.

oOo

« Tyson ? Les planches de dix sont arrivées. » Lança Mana à son collègue à l'autre bout du chantier.

« Oui chef ! Je m'en occupe. » Lui répondit un petit brun paraissant presque aussi large qu'il était haut.

L'homme travaillait depuis maintenant deux mois avec le loup-garou sur ce chantier, et il compensait par la force ce que sa taille pouvait avoir de gênant. Avec ses bras aussi larges que ses cuisses, il abattait quasiment deux fois plus de travail physique que ses collègues.

« Je les pose où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Là bas. Sous le hangar. » Lança Mana, toujours concentré sur son travail. Il était actuellement sur le toit de leur chantier du moment.

C'était dans ces moments là que sa nature de lycan prenait tous ses avantages. Perché à prêt de dix mètres du sol, un marteau à la main, il enfonçait ses clous avec assurance sans éprouver le moindre vertige ou appréhension.

Ils étaient actuellement sur la rénovation de la charpente d'une bâtisse traditionnelle de deux étages, en bois. Cette dernière se trouvait sur un site classé moldu et il y avait donc des contraintes particulières. Cela entrainait une plus grande part de travail manuel, et moins de mécanisation, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Mana. Ce qu'il appréciait en effet le plus dans son métier, c'était être ainsi, perché au sommet avec ses outils à la main.

Avant d'en arriver là, il fallait bien sur organiser la construction, discuter avec des architectes, étudier les matériaux, et cette partie là aussi était intéressante. Mais il préférait tout de même l'action.

Entre autre, pour ce projet, les discussions avaient été longues et laborieuses. Le fait de se trouver sur un site classé rendait obligatoire d'obtenir la pleine coopération de tout un tas de fonctionnaires qui n'y connaissaient en fin de compte pas grand-chose. Heureusement que le second de la meute possédait sur ce coup une assistante à la patience d'ange.

Il avait au cours des discussions du se retenir plusieurs fois de grogner sur ses interlocuteur, ou pire. Non décidément, la diplomatie, ce n'était pas pour lui. Heureusement que dans la meute, Severus l'était plus que lui, même si ce n'est pas la caractéristique première des dominants.

L'autre raison pour laquelle il se sentait si bien en hauteur loin des yeux de ses collègues, était qu'il pouvait sans complexe enfoncer chacun de ses clou d'un seul coup de marteau, sans faire semblant d'avoir la force d'un humain normal. L'inconvénient de travailler dans le monde moldu, c'est que les loups-garous n'y étaient pas connu, et hors de question de changer ce fait. Par contre, il était reconnu pour ses compétences dans le métier.

A l'aide d'une pointe de magie, il n'avait pas été compliqué de reprendre sa place quasiment telle qu'elle était avant qu'il ne croise la route de ce maudis Greyback. Pour cela il pouvait remercier Ethan et Severus. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se la couler douce dans la meute en n'assumant que son rôle de troisième. Son métier lui tenait à cœur, et il était fier de gagner assez d'argent pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait tout en aidant les membres de Moon Heaven pour lesquels ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bon les gars, on va arrêter. Finissez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et aller vous changer. » Clama-t-il, profitant de sa position en hauteur pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à ses trois collègues.

« Oui chef ! » Lui répondirent les trois autres.

« Léandre. Viens m'aider à mettre ça à l'abri. » Appela Tyson, transportant les planches avec efficacité, une sur chaque épaule.

Le blond faisait quasiment cinquante centimètres de plus que le brun en hauteur, mais au moins dix de moins concernant ses bras et ses jambes. Transporter des planches comme son collègue lui était impossible avec son centre de gravité bien plus haut. Mais il allait par contre plus vite avec ses grandes jambes. A eux deux, ils finirent le travail en quelques minutes, et furent rejoints par leur troisième collègue qui était en réalité une femme.

Amanda, une jolie brune malgré tout bien musclée s'était faite sa place sur ce chantier grâce à ses compétences. Ce qui lui manquait en force, elle le compensait par son agilité, et était aussi à l'aise que Mana en hauteur.

Le loup-garou descendit avec agilité du toit, atterrissant souplement. D'un geste longuement répété, il envoya son marteau droit dans la boite à outil situé à quelques mètres, qui se referma sous le choc.

« Bien joué patron. » Lui lança Tyson.

« Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous faites pour ne jamais louper votre coup. » Rigola Amanda en secouant la tête.

Depuis le début du chantier, Mana leur faisait le même coup, avec son marteau, son tournevis, ou n'importe quel outil non fragile qu'il utilisait sur le moment. Et chaque fois, inexorablement, le projectile atteignait sa cible. Quand la boite se refermait, c'était le clou du spectacle.

« Allez, bonne soirée les gars. Et la demoiselle. » Se reprit Mana, qui prenait un certain plaisir à taquiner sa collègue.

Etant donné la grande gueule de la demoiselle en question, il n'avait aucun scrupule à la chercher un peu. Elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre, et le loup en lui respectait ça.

Finalement ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente. Mana avait depuis peu acheté une moto, enchantée par les soins des amis d'Ethan. Sirius Black et James Potter s'étaient fait un réel plaisir de bidouiller l'engin.

Désormais Mana pouvait se déplacer comme un moldu, mais aussi voler en tout impunité, couvert par les sortilèges repousse moldu et d'invisibilité de sa bécane. En prime, une fonction transplanage avait été intégrée avec succès au bout d'un mois de recherche par les maraudeurs.

Cela permettait au loup garou de rentrer rapidement à Moon Heaven, quelque soit la distance séparant son chantier de la maison de la meute. Le seul défaut en quelque sorte, était quand il s'agissait de se rendre pour la première fois dans un lieu inconnu. Là il devait y aller de façon classique.

C'est ainsi qu'il mit à peine quelques secondes à arriver à Pré au Lard et passa sans hésitation le seuil du Moon Light café.

Trois gobelins discutaient tranquillement à la même table, enfin façon de parler étant donné la pile de dossier qui se trouvait entre eux et les mouvements saccadés de leurs plumes. Apparemment, ils avaient du mal à se mettre d'accord sur la signature de contrats, mais le charme de silence les entourant ne laissait rien deviner quant à la nature des négociations. Ils ne lancèrent même pas un regard dans sa direction à son entrée.

Dans le coin opposé, deux sorciers buvaient ce qui ressemblait fortement à du whisky pur feu, et un vampire sirotait un verre de sang au bar.

« Un thé à la menthe s'il vous plait. » Lança-t-il aux deux membres de la meute en charge du café.

« Je m'en occupe. » Lança Marissa en le préparant devant lui, mettant d'authentiques feuilles de menthe mélangées à un thé vert de Chine.

« Ca a été ta journée ? » Demanda-t-elle au troisième de la meute.

Elle se doutait de la réponse à l'air content de lui du loup-garou, mais posait tout de même la question. Si son dominant ne souhaitait pas parler, il le lui ferait comprendre, dans le cas contraire, discuter un peu était plaisant.

« Très bien. Ce chantier sera fini d'ici la fin de la semaine. C'est presque dommage. L'équipe aussi bien que le cadre sont sympa. »

« Et toi ? Toujours contente de ton boulot avec Emmerick ? »

« Oui. Je préfère largement ça à ce que je faisais dans cette boutique de vêtements. Au moins le chef est cool. » Sourit-elle. « Et les clients sont sympas. »

« Ils savent à qui ils devront rendre des comptes s'il s'en prennent à l'un d'entre nous. » Ricana Emmerick en apportant un plat d'allure peu ragoutante aux gobelins.

Ces derniers mangeaient des choses parfois étranges au commun des sorciers, mais les loups-garous s'enorgueillissaient d'accueillir toute les races magiques dans leur café. Les elfes de maison en cuisine étaient parfaitement compétents dans la mise en œuvre de ces mets, même s'ils faisaient parfois plisser le nez aux lycans.

« Ils faudrait déjà qu'ils aient les compétences pour s'en prendre à vous. » Ricana à son tour Mana.

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules en continuant son service. Peu de personnes en effet avaient les compétences pour s'en prendre à un loup-garou, mais certains les possédaient tout de même, comme l'avait prouvé le gâchis avec Elwyn Grey. Sa perte ne serait pas oubliée par la meute, et elle l'avait rendue plus prudente.

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de ruminer de sombres pensées.

« Bon, je rentre à Moon Heaven. » Finit par lâcher Mana après avoir savouré son thé. « Bon courage à vous et à toute à l'heure. »

« Yep ! » Lança gaiement Marissa en apportant un autre verre de sang au vampire qui lui lançait des regards aguicheurs.

« Aucune chance Philippe. Je ne fraie pas avec les buveurs de sang. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu avoueras que ça ne coute rien d'essayer. Je ne frais normalement pas avec les poilus, mais avec ton joli minois, ça vaudrait le coup. »

« Rien que me traiter de poilue t'ôte toutes tes chances de faire quoi que ce soit avec moi espèce de dragueur incompétent. » Ricana la louve.

« Oh, tu me fends le cœur. S'il s'arrête de battre ce sera ta faute. » Soupira d'un air dramatique le buveur de sang.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait commencé. » Lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Elle appréciait ces petites joutes verbales avec le porteur de crocs, même si chacun des deux savait pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien. Pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait un vampire toucher son sang, et le non-mort ne souhaitait pas réellement devenir proche d'un loup garou. Seul le pouvoir qu'il pourrait lui apporter pourrait être intéressant, s'il parvenait à le contrôler. Mais c'était bien trop aléatoire, et provoquer la colère de l'alpha n'était pas quelque chose qui se risquait à la légère. Chacun se contentait donc de jouer, de façon tout à fait innocente.


	57. Chapter 56 Vacances d'été

_Salut à tous, après un petit tour du côté de la meute, des nouvelles des Potter et de Harry. Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 56 : Vacances d'été

« Fini ! » Hurla presque Lucie en rentrant à Moon Heaven.

Nous étions en effet le 30 juin 1990, et cette date signait la fin de l'année scolaire, même pour les médicomages en formation. En réalité, il signait la fin de l'année pour la moitié d'entre eux. L'été voyait en effet les effectifs des étudiants de quatrième et cinquième réduits de moitié durant les mois de juillet et aout. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un mois de vacances avant leur dernière année.

Comme les étudiants des deux dernières années participaient au fonctionnement de Ste Mangouste, il fallait quand même qu'une partie d'entre eux soit présente, d'où cette organisation. Leur planning était bien allégé pendant le mois d'été où ils devaient être à l'hôpital, consistant en consultation et en gardes, mais sans cours magistraux. En tout cas, Lucie manifestait sa joie d'avoir un mois de vacances tranquilles.

« Fini ! » Confirma Raven qui venait également de rentrer et en avait profité pour se vautrer dans le canapé.

Lucie le regarda d'un air faussement sombre. « S'il te venait à l'idée de te vanter d'avoir deux mois alors que je n'en ai qu'un, gare à toi. » Prévint-elle.

« Loin de moi cette idée. » Haussa-t-il les épaules. Mais son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants suffisaient.

« Attention à toi… » Gronda la plus jeune en s'approchant lentement, ayant tout de même du mal à masquer son sourire.

« J'ai peur… » Ricana le brun en se ré-étalant dans le canapé.

« Oh tu devrais… » Reprit la blondinette, son ton faisant brusquement relever la tête du loup-garou allongé.

Trop tard. La plus jeune bondit littéralement sur l'autre membre de la meute, l'immobilisant de son mieux, même s'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se dégager s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Elle entreprit alors minutieusement de le chatouiller, le distrayant assez pour qu'il ne pense même plus au fait qu'il avait largement la force de l'éjecter du canapé. Il avait par contre encore assez d'esprit pour faire subir la même torture à la plus jeune.

C'est donc accueillit par des rires à moitié hystériques qu'Ethan, Severus, et Remus rentrèrent de Poudlard à Moon Heaven. Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux au matin, et la réunion du personnel de fin d'année venait de se terminer. Ils avaient encore les copies des examens de fin d'année à corriger, mais eux aussi étaient en vacances pour deux mois.

« Et bien, je vois qu'il y en a qui s'amusent. » Sourit l'alpha, heureux de voir deux jeunes membres de sa meute s'amuser autant.

« Hey moi aussi je veux participer ! » Intervint soudain Emy qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu les rires depuis l'entrée.

Pour le coup, elle avait lâché ses affaires sur place pour bondir elle aussi sur le canapé, prenant le parti de Lucie contre Raven qui commençait à avoir l'avantage. Avantage qu'il perdit aussitôt, rendant les armes, totalement mort de rire et parfaitement essoufflé.

« Toi aussi tu es en vacances pour deux mois ! » Lança-t-il, pensant à nouveau narguer un peu Lucie.

« En pseudo vacances. » Rigola la jeune fille. « Je dois continuer à travailler ma thèse, même si la faculté est officiellement fermée l'été. »

« Pff. » Soupira l'apprenti Aurore sous les ricanements de Lucie.

Le regard d'Emy passa de l'un à l'autre, interrogateur.

« Il essayait de me narguer quand au fait que je serais la seule à n'avoir qu'un mois de vacances parmi nous. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Mais le fait est que c'est un flemmard, c'est tout. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

« Hey, je ne permets pas. Je suis quasiment sur d'être dans les trois premiers aux examens de fin d'année. » Se défendit Raven. « J'ai bien le droit à un peu de repos. Moi non plus je n'aurai pas deux mois de vacances en dernière année. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Attend un peu les résultats avant de te vanter. » Ricana légèrement Lucie.

« D'ailleurs, ils sont sensés arriver quand ? » Intervint Severus.

Tout comme Ethan et Remus, il attachait une grande importance à suivre les études de Raven et à l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Personne avant eux n'y avait en effet fait attention, et le plus jeune appréciait avoir enfin des ainés qui se préoccupaient réellement de son futur. Plutôt que le dissuader lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de devenir Aurore, ils l'avaient préparé de leur mieux, allant jusqu'à se porter garant de lui.

« Ils devraient arriver dans quinze jours ou trois semaines. » Répondit Raven.

Suite à ce moment de détente, chacun vaqua à ses occupations pour bien débuter les vacances.

oOo

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Lancèrent de nombreuses voix devant un petit brun de dix ans aux anges.

Emmerick avait réservé le MoonLight Café pour l'occasion, ses clients habituels n'ayant pas rechigné lorsqu'il leur avait dit que l'établissement complet était réquisitionné pour un anniversaire. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà prévenu qu'ils devraient s'attendre à la même chose pour l'année prochaine.

« Alors, tu es presque un grand maintenant ? » Lança Sirius, en déposant une petite pile de paquets sur la table voisine.

« Je **suis** grand. » Renchérit immédiatement Harry.

« Ah désolé de te contredire, mais on n'est pas grand avant d'entrer à Poudlard. » Sa remarque amena un petit air boudeur sur le visage du brun, mais qui disparu bien vite en voyant Emmerick ramener un immense gâteau.

Le patron du café s'était fait plaisir sur ce coup là. Une grande pièce montée au chocolat, supportait des macarons à quasiment tous les parfums possibles, faisant saliver d'envie le parrain du petit brun. Il était connu de tout le monde que les fameux macarons du loup-garou étaient son péché mignon.

Un glaçage alternant chocolat blanc et chocolat noir, rendait brillante la surface du magnifique gâteau, et des décorations de caramel y siégeaient dans un équilibre artistique. Des petits choux à a crème recouverts de billes de sucre coloré cachaient la base de la pièce montée. Un vif d'or en chocolat recouvert de poudre dorée siégeait au sommet de la création du loup garou.

L'œuvre entière avait été faite à la moldue, et Ethan n'avait rajouté sa petit touche qu'à la toute fin, faisant s'agiter les ailes du vif d'or qui tournait sur lui-même et faisait de petite pirouettes régulièrement. Tous les enfants avaient presque hurlé de joie en voyant le fabuleux dessert arriver, n'ayant qu'une hâte : le gouter.

Même Filou, le petit chat d'Harry qui avait maintenant cinq ans se montrait intéressé.

« Qu'est ce que tu préfères mon grand, les cadeaux avant ou après le dessert ? » Lui demanda James.

« Avant, avant. » Lui souffla Ron qui était juste à côté de lui, faisant rigoler son ami et soupirer Draco. Il n'avait aucun doute que le rouquin serait un Griffondor au vu de son impatience chronique.

« On va faire ça avant comme ça on aura plus fin pour le dessert. » Décida Harry.

« Trèèès bien, alors JE commence, en tant que parrain ! » Intervint Sirius d'un air grandiloquent.

Il apporta au brun un paquet longiligne qui fit froncer les sourcils à Lily et crisper un peu le sourire de James.

« Sirius ! » Le rabroua la rouquine dès que le paquet fut ouvert, dévoilant ce qu'elle craignait.

 _Votre premier vrai balai : Brindille d'airain, à partir de 10 ans. Tous les sortilèges de sécurité pour laisser votre enfant voler par ses propres moyens avant son entrée à l'école._

 _Vitesse limité, sortilège de coussinage, arrêt automatique et ceinture de sécurité._

« Youpii ! Merci parrain ! » S'écria l'enfant, faisant fit de sa mère qui menaçait clairement le dit parrain des pires morts possibles, faisant rire toute l'assemblée. Seul James était un peu crispé, semblant craindre que la colère de la rouquine ne se reporte sur lui.

Finalement le calme revint lorsque Remus offrit son cadeau.

 _Sortilège : tous les gages que vous avez toujours rêvé de pouvoir lancer à vos amis_.

« C'est un jeu de carte ? » Demanda la brun, en ayant rapidement la confirmation en ouvrant le coffret. « Hihihi. » Ne put-il se retenir alors qu'il commençait à regarder ce qui figurait dessus en lançant un regard un peu trop lumineux vers Ron et Draco.

« Je peux voir ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« On pourra essayer tout à l'heure. » Se contenta de répondre mystérieusement Harry, rangeant soigneusement le jeu en faisant froncer les sourcils à Draco, beaucoup moins dupe, et ricaner les maraudeurs.

Ce dernier point achevait d'ailleurs de ne pas rassurer le petit blond. Le terme gage n'était pas très engageant, mais son regard se fit un peu plus calculateur en observant Ron.

« Oui on essaiera tout à l'heure. »

Les adultes échangèrent un regard amusé. Nul doute que la prochaine partie de carte allait être acharnée. Et connaissant une partie des sorts figurant dans ce nouveau jeu, la soirée allait sans aucun doute être très drôle.

« Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir offrir nos propres cadeaux. On est les parents après tout. » Intervint James en déposant une grande boite carrée devant son fils.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit lentement, curieux, pour découvrir un stade de Quidditch miniature.

« Waouw ! » S'extasia d'ailleurs Ron.

Draco fut un peu plus discret, mais il laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Le jeu permettait de faire s'affronter deux équipes du tournoi officiel. Il était vendu de base avec deux équipes pour commencer immédiatement à jouer, mais il était possible d'en acheter d'autres pour varier. Chaque set avait en effet ses propres avantages et inconvénients, rendant la mise en place d'une stratégie indispensable.

« Et je pense que pour vous amuser encore plus, tu vas avoir besoin de ça. » Dit Narcissa en posant deux paquets plus petits. Harry découvrit ainsi deux équipes supplémentaires, qui allaient pouvoir les occuper de longues journées avec Ron et Draco.

Les loups garous d'origine moldu s'étaient cotisés pour offrir un vélo au jeune sorcier, avec la bénédiction de Lily. Les autres s'étaient chargés de l'ensorceler pour qu'il soit sans danger pour l'enfant.

La rouquine n'était en effet pas du tout contre le fait que son fils connaisse quelques incontournables moldus. Et devant l'air éberlué de James, elle lui tira la langue.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu lui offres un balai, je lui offre un vélo. »

« Mais… je n'ai rien fait moi ! » Geignit l'animagus cerf en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

Le vélo était en effet quelque chose qu'avait essayé de lui apprendre Lily, mais qu'il n'avait jamais à sa grande honte réussi. Autant il semblait être né sur un balai, autant le vélo avait donné lieu à de grands moments de fou-rire pour la rouquine. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, Harry lui-même avait réclamé en vouloir un…

Ethan avait offert un jeune faucon au petit brun. Chayton avait en effet semblé trouver une compagne, et était un jour revenu avec un jeune faucon noir et acajou.

« Comme ça, tu auras déjà un messager. » Avait-il haussé les épaules devant Harry qui lui avait sauté au cou. Il avait bien sur demandé l'autorisation de James et Lily avant, mais ils avaient été ravis de l'attention.

« Je vais l'appeler Maeldan ! » Lança le petit brun en sautillant joyeusement.

« Prince du feu. Rien que ça. » Sourit Ethan, approuvant tout de même le prénom qui allait au petit faucon à la couleur rougeoyante.

Il n'avait pas précisé qu'en réalité, un autre petit faucon, un peu plus clair, attendait son heure pour Flora. Après tout, Harry avait eu son premier animal à cinq ans, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour la petite fille dont l'anniversaire était dans quelques mois.

La famille Weasley avait principalement offert des assortiments de bonbons, dont quelques uns savamment piégés par Fred et George, qui après seulement déjà une année à Poudlard prenaient dignement la succession des maraudeurs.

Ron avait tendu d'un air timide un paquet de chocogrenouilles alors que Draco avait opté pour des fondants du chaudron. Ginny avait absolument tenu également à lui offrir quelques baguettes à la réglisse, alors que Flora lui avait timidement tendu un dessin le représentant avec Filou dans les bras et entouré de vifs d'or. Le dessin était assez approximatif, mais tellement mignon que le petit brun fit un énorme câlin à sa sœur pour la remercier. Elle y avait même mis tellement de cœur que sa magie instinctive avait fait se mouvoir les vifs d'or autour de son frère.

Après le déballage de cadeaux, ce fut le moment du dessert, à la plus grande joie de Sirius qui commençait à trépigner sur place devant tous ces macarons qui n'attendaient que lui.

« Tu sais Siri, le gâteau est en l'honneur de Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il t'autorisera à lui voler ses macarons. » Ricana Remus, pouffant de rire devant l'air soudain pitoyable de Patmol.

« Tu sais que tu es mon neveux préféré. » Essaya-t-il de charmer ce dernier.

« Je suis ton seul neveu parrain. » Rigola Harry. « Mais te t'inquiète pas, tu auras le droit d'avoir un macaron. » Le rassura-t-il.

« Seulement un ?! » S'écria le maraudeur chien, pas rassuré le moins du monde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius. Il y en aura largement assez pour tout le monde. » Intervint Emmerick, retenant son rire devant les mimiques du sorcier.

« Je serais toi je ne ferais pas de telles remarques. Tu es pourtant aux premières loges pour constater son addiction aux macarons. » Soupira Marissa.

Il était toujours très drôle d'amener des macarons au groupe d'Aurore attitré du MoonLight Café. Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminaient invariablement, faisant chaque fois rire ses collègues. Il semblait que plus le temps passait, plus l'animagus aimait les macarons d'Emmerick.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu mets dedans pour que ça lui fasse autant d'effet ? » Rigola Remus.

Lui-même aimait ces desserts, car il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas aimer une pâtisserie faite par le loup-garou blond, mais il préférait encore un bon gâteau bien fondant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse. S'il s'était douté que le maraudeur aimerait autant cette pâtisserie typiquement moldue…

Finalement, il y en eu bien assez pour tout le monde, même pour l'appétit des loups-garous et la nombreuse famille Weasley.

Le repas avait pris quasiment tout l'après midi en comptant le déballage de cadeaux, et tout le monde décida de passer la fin d'après midi à Moon Heaven, invité par l'alpha.

Les plus jeunes avaient été autorisés à aller à l'étage pour tester les nouveaux jeux qu'avait reçu Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire en voyant descendre un Ron aux oreilles de lapin, un Draco rose à pois verts, et un Harry portant deux tresses longues jusqu'aux pieds.

La petite Ginny trottinait derrière eux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en tenant une Flora aux cheveux bleu pâle par la main.

« Ohoh, je sens que Draco ne va pas se retrouver tout seul à Serpentard. » Ricana Severus, se repaissant de l'air interloqué des autres.

Apparemment la jeune rouquine avait parfaitement mené son jeu, semblant épargnée par les gages divers qui avait touché les trois garçons et qui tiendraient encore une bonne heure. Même la petite Flora avait reçu un gage, même s'il était minime devant ceux des plus grands.


	58. Chapter 57 Bataille d'eau mémorable

Chapitre 57 : Bataille d'eau mémorable

« Mes résultats sont arrivés ! » Lança Raven alors qu'une petite chouette brune avait déposé un paquet sur ses genoux.

Le sceau de l'Académie des Aurores ne laissait que peu de place au doute. L'ouverture lui donna confirmation quand au contenu du message.

« Fait voir ça ? » Demanda Ethan, curieux de savoir ce que les efforts de son protégé avaient donné. Remus et Severus avaient également entendu Raven, et étaient venus entendre le compte rendu.

Le plus jeune ouvrit lentement sa lettre. Il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux, et savait qu'il avait bien réussi, il l'avait assez répété à Lucie, mais maintenant qu'il avait le papier entre les mains, il ne pouvait empêcher l'appréhension de monter.

Les trois adultes le regardaient avec un petit sourire compréhensif, attendant relativement patiemment. Enfin, Raven dévoila son bulletin, ses yeux s'éclairant à la lecture.

.***.

Botanique : E

Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O

Détection de la Magie Noire : O

Droit Sorcier : E

Duel Sorcier : O

Initiation à la Dissimulation : O

Initiation à la Filature : O

Métamorphose d'Attaque et de Défense : E

Potions : O

Sortilèges Avancés : E

.***.

« Félicitations. » Commença Remus, fier de remarquer sa note dans sa matière.

« On dirais que tu as bien retenu mes leçons. » Le félicita également Severus.

L'art des potions était loin d'être gagné pour le plus jeune, mais il avait persévéré. S'il ne pourrait jamais être maitre de potion, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas innover au cours des préparations, il avait appris les propriétés de chaque ingrédient sous l'égide du second de la meute. Avec son aide, il avait rapidement été capable de faire des potions tout à fait correctes en suivant les consignes. D'autant plus que cette matière n'était en général pas le fort des Aurores, le niveau n'était donc pas trop élevé.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas les notes optimales en dissimulation, filature et détection de la magie noire. » Rigola Ethan.

« C'est presque déloyal par rapport aux autres étudiants. » Ricana lui-même Raven. « Mais je ne vais pas non plus cracher sur mes avantages naturels. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

« Et tu as bien raison. En tout cas, félicitation. » Reprit l'alpha, donnant une légère accolade au plus jeune.

Les vacances reprirent de manière légère maintenant que Raven avait la confirmation de la réussite de son année, et avec les honneurs, comme il le souhaitait.

oOo

Le mois d'aout finit par arriver.

Ce jour là, Harry et Flora se retrouvaient à Moon Heaven, sous la garde d'Ethan, Tessa, et Remus.

Lucie était en effet de retour à la Ste Mangouste pour le mois d'aout, et Lily y travaillait également à cette date. James avait une tonne de paperasse à terminée, de même que Sirius. Les parents des enfants étaient donc indisponibles. Les deux loups-garous et Tessa avaient été évidement volontaires pour les garder.

Ils se trouvaient seuls tous les cinq à Moon Heaven. Raven profitait de ses vacances pour sortir avec Alex, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant que le plus jeune ne commence son apprentissage. Entre la formation d'Aurore, et le travail d'Alex pour lequel il se déplaçait parfois pas mal, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser tous les deux. Ils étaient donc décidés à en profiter à fond pendant l'été.

Kilian était chez lui, probablement reclus au sous sol en touillant ses potions. Emy était à Londres pour effectuer des recherches dans la cadre de sa thèse. Emmerick et Marissa tenaient le MoonLight Café. Severus était avec Narcissa et Draco à Square Grimmault. Mana travaillait, et Vicky de même. Cette dernière avait trouvé un poste dans un cabinet d'avocat, et le fait est que ça se passait plutôt bien.

Harry, Flora, Ethan, Tessa, et Remus étaient donc bien partis pour rester à cinq tout l'après midi.

Ils avaient commencé par des jeux plutôt calmes, Remus continuant à apprendre les échecs à Harry, les joueurs observés par la plus jeune et le couple. Mais la plus petite s'en était vite lassée. Les échecs n'étaient pas un jeu très passionnant pour une enfant de quatre ans et demi.

Ils avaient alors tenté une partie de cache-cache, mais il avait vite paru évident que faire participer des loups-garous à un tel jeu représentait le summum de la triche. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de chercher qu'ils étaient capables de donner l'emplacement des enfants grâce à leur odorat. Si ça avait été marrant au début d'essayer de les contrecarrer, Flora et Harry avaient commencé à se vexer, tout comme Tessa d'ailleurs. Et lorsque c'était eux qui cherchaient, les loups semblaient avoir un don pour passer inaperçu…

« Et si on allait dans le jardin. » Proposa alors Ethan avec un léger clin d'œil. « Après tout, il fait beau. »

Tessa lui lança un regard étrange, n'ayant pas loupé le clin d'œil en question, au contraire de Remus. Elle en comprit bien vite la signification.

A peine arrivés à l'extérieur, Ethan fit un geste ample de sa baguette, arrosant copieusement le maraudeur qui se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant cette seconde d'inattention, le brun avait rempli une énorme bassine de bombes à eau.

« Tous sur Remus ! » Clama-t-il en se saisissant de deux bombes, en faisant léviter d'autres derrière lui.

« C'est pas juste ! » Se plaignit immédiatement le maraudeur en répliquant avec sa baguette.

L'alpha s'écarta souplement, le jet manquant toucher Tessa à la place qui bondit pour l'éviter.

« Hey ! » Clama-t-elle, sortant aussi sa baguette. « Vous voulez jouer à ça ? »

Le regard rieur d'Ethan changea brusquement alors qu'une bombe lui explosait sur les jambes.

« Oups. » Sourit Flora.

Apparemment les enfants n'étaient pas restés inactifs pendant que les adultes se chamaillaient. Une deuxième bombe explosa aux pieds de l'alpha.

« Re-oups. » Sourit à son tour Harry.

« Vous êtes vraiment sur que c'était judicieux ça ? » Demanda Ethan avec un sourire qui ne pouvait qu'être qualifié de maraudesque selon Remus.

Les deux plus jeunes s'enfuirent en courant pour éviter les bombes lancées par l'alpha. Ce dernier se stoppa juste quelques instants en entendant les rires de sa compagne.

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma chérie. » Ricana-t-il.

Trois projectiles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers elle. Tessa évita difficilement le premier, et sembla penser qu'un renard aurait beaucoup moins de difficultés. En un instant son animagus prit sa place, sautant et bondissant pour éviter l'eau avec agilité.

Des applaudissements retentirent, les enfants riant à sa performance et ses cabrioles.

Mais Remus n'était pas resté inactif pendant ce temps. Il avait mis ce répit à contribution pour métamorphoser des pistolets à eau, dont il se fit une joie de bombarder les plus jeunes, une arme dans chaque main.

« Craignez-moi avec vos pauvres petites bombes ! » Lança-t-il.

Les deux enfants décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire équipe, et se cacher derrière la bassine remplie de bombes qui se renouvelaient automatiquement. Ils n'avaient ainsi pas de crainte de tomber à court de munitions, puisque les adultes pouvaient en faire par leurs propres moyens. Les chances étaient ainsi un peu équilibrées, et ils se firent une joie de marteler en règle le maraudeur.

Pendant ce temps, Ethan essayait toujours de toucher sa compagne, quand Remus sembla décider de s'en prendre à lui avec ses pistolets. L'alpha se cacha rapidement derrière un tronc pour s'abriter un peu, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« C'est quoi cette fichue formule. »

Finalement, il claqua des doigts, ayant retrouvé ce qu'il voulait dans sa mémoire. Il réussi à métamorphoser d'autres bombes à eau, qu'il jeta de suite sur le maraudeur. Ce dernier les évita agilement, ricanant devant le manque de précision de son alpha.

« Et bien alors, on se fait vieux. On n'arrive plus à viser ? »

Jamais en tant normal il ne se serait permis de parler ainsi à celui qui était son supérieur dans la meute. Mais là, ils étaient clairement en train de s'amuser, et le dominant ne lui en teint pas rigueur.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que les fameuses bombes étaient commandées à distance. En quelques secondes, Remus se trouva trempé jusqu'aux os par trois projectiles qui le percutèrent dans le dos. Il glapit de surprise, se maudissant d'avoir sous estimé le brun qui ne se départissait plus de son immense sourire.

« Ah on joue comme ça ? » Murmura-t-il.

Il continua à lancer ses bombes de la même manière, quand soudain, Ethan et Tessa couinèrent de surprise.

« Hihihi, ne pas sous-estimer un maraudeur ! » Clama Remus, très fier de lui.

Il avait en effet pris le temps de suspendre un projectile au dessus de chacun, attendant qu'ils soient trop occupés pour simplement le lâcher. Trop pris par les bombes arrivant de face, ils n'avaient pas pensés se protéger du ciel.

Ethan lui jeta un instant un regard noir, avant de remarquer l'état de Tessa, ne pouvant alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue du renard mouillé de la truffe au bout de la queue. Ses poils étaient tous imbibés et raides, au contraire de la masse mousseuse qu'ils formaient en temps normal. C'était ridicule et même Remus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Sa compagne lança un regard de défit à son compagnon, avant de lui bondir dessus, se frottant contre lui en le faisant tomber. L'alpha était encore plus mouillé que quelques secondes auparavant, et totalement mort de rire.

C'est sur cette scène que James et Sirius arrivèrent, ayant fini leur travail de bureau. Ils se stoppèrent de surprise, les yeux écarquillés, à la vue de l'alpha à terre, mort de rire, avec un renard blanc (plus si blanc d'ailleurs) affalé sur son ventre, et qui tenait plus de la serpillère que du canidé dans son état actuel.

En une seconde, le renard reprit forme humaine. Tessa chevauchait désormais Ethan, aussi trempée que lui, et ne semblant pas disposée à se relever dans l'immédiat. Le couple se regarda une seconde, avant qu'un même sourire ne prenne place sur leurs lèvres. D'un même geste, ils brandirent leur baguette, trempant sans sommation les deux Aurores.

« Vous !... » Crachota James avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne naisse sur son visage.

« Prêt Cornedru ? Banzaï ! » Hurla Sirius en se jetant sur le couple qui se releva précipitamment, baguette brandit prête à déverser des trombes d'eau.

Les bombes à eau avaient été abandonnées, laissant place aux aguamentis à répétition.

La bataille reprit ainsi de plus belle, sans que les adultes ne remarquent, ou ne montrent qu'ils aient remarqué, que les plus jeunes s'étaient tranquillement éclipsés pour sécher pénards au soleil.

Remus s'était associé aux nouveaux arrivants, formant le clan maraudeur, contre le couple Ethan/Tessa qui avait fort à faire pour échapper à deux Aurores et un loup-garou. Finalement, c'est un Sirius Black qui se retrouva dans la bassine pleine de bombe à eau (encore pleine bien sur) qui demanda un temps mort. Les autres se hâtèrent d'accepter, s'écroulant au sol pour essayer de sécher un peu, remerciant Merlin au passage que Lily ne les ait pas vu dans cet état.

Heureusement que le plein été battait son plein, et que le soleil était au rendez-vous.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe quand vous garder Harry et Flora ? » Demanda Sirius en ricanant à moitié.

« Les enfants s'ennuyaient en intérieur. » Se contenta de répondre Ethan en haussant légèrement les épaules, faisant rire l'animagus.

« En tout cas c'est quand vous voulez pour une revanche. » Sirius avait certes déclaré forfait, mais n'était pas contre rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'alpha.

« Je pense qu'on a assez arrosé le jardin pour l'année à venir. » Pouffa Tessa.

« Vous savez ce qui serait bien. » Reprit l'animagus chien. « Une piscine. »

Il cilla devant les regards torves d'Ethan et Remus.

« Bah quoi. C'est pas parce que vous ne savez pas nager que nous on ne pourrait pas en profiter quand on vient. »

« De une, ce n'est pas qu'on ne _sait_ pas nager, mais qu'on ne _peut_ pas. De deux, tu peux toujours rêver. » Assena l'alpha.

Hors de question de mettre une piscine au milieu de son jardin. Il y avait un lac pas loin, c'était largement suffisant comme étendue d'eau dans le coin.

« Si tu trouves que tu n'étais pas assez mouillé, il y a toujours le lac. Tu suis le chemin et tu y es. » Continua-t-il d'ailleurs. « Je suis sur qu'il y a quelques bâtons que James pourrait te lancer si tu t'ennuies. » Le taquina-t-il.

« Trop fatigué. » Répondit James à la place de son ami.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de l'après midi à sécher au soleil, même si les loups-garous avaient fini par se mettre à l'ombre, ayant plus d'affinité pour le frais.

Lily finit par rentrer sur les coups de 18 heures, trouvant tout ce petit monde en train de boire le thé tranquillement dans le salon de Moon Heaven. Du moins les adultes avaient leur thé. Les enfants étaient au chocolat chaud, surmonté d'un nuage de chantilly maison laissé à leur attention par Emmerick.


End file.
